Lay It On The Line
by dirtdevil76
Summary: If you thought Sam and Dean were the only badass siblings around that hunted together then just wait until you meet Bobby's nieces. Begins with season three and follows up to season five.
1. Elizabeth and Gabrielle Corvelle

**Authors Notes: ****Originally titled 'Livin On A Prayer' and was a fic created with my friend, but I've rewritten it. This is as if Bobby had nieces and were brought into the season three storyline and continue up to the end of season five.**

**I do not own Supernatural. Wish I did, but I don't. I only own Liz, Gabrielle, Robby, Mark and other random characters that I make up myself as the fic goes on who were never featured in the show before. Oh, and I admit I'm not the best grammar freak around and this isn't beta'd so any mistakes are my fault and I'm sorry! xD**

* * *

_Darkness crept around the house, it was quiet and there was no light except for what shined through the windows from the street light out front on the sidewalk. A girl, probably around the age of four slept peacefully in her bed, dreaming of who knows what. Suddenly, the cries of a baby broke the silence through the quiet house. The girl woke up startled, wiping the sleepers out of her eyes, she pulled the covers over her and got out of bed. Luckily, her mother had left the door open, the little girl was still scared of monsters and her mother left the door at a creek, so she would be able to go to her parents room down the hall if she had a nightmare since she was still quite small to reach up and open the door herself._

_Her parents door was all the way open, the girl could barely see, but she knew where she was going, "Mommy, daddy, Gabby is crying." The girl said as she stood at the door entrance. Her parents still didn't wake up hearing her, so she walked in and over to the bed, she shook her father a bit, "Daddy, Gabby is crying." She was annoyed about her parents not waking up and going to check on her little sister. _

_The little girl knew something was wrong, her father didn't wake, when usually he did if she shook him the way she had. She reached over to the lamp and turned it on, she looked over and eyes widened. There in front of her were her parents, laying in fresh blood. They had been murdered and it was a horrible sight. The girl let out a scream, piercing it through the night._

Elizabeth Corvelle-Walker, or Liz, quickly shot up from the nightmare she just had. Though, it wasn't just a nightmare, it was a memory of when her parents had been slaughtered by a demon. She breathed heavily, wondering why she had just dreamed of that night so many years ago. She put her hand on her forehead and then ran her hand back through her hair. Her husband who laid next to her was awakened by her startle, he slightly sat up and held Liz's hand, "Beth, you okay?" He asked her in concern.

Beth, that was her name now. That's what she went by ever since she met Mark, ever since she quit hunting, faked her death and changed her name to Beth Singer, taking the last name of her Uncle Bobby that had raised her ever since her parents death. Only her Uncle and younger sister by four years, Gabrielle, knew about how she had faked her death.

Liz gave Mark a reassuring smile, "Yeah, I just had a nightmare. That's all." She assured him, "You can go back to sleep, I think I'm gonna be up for a while." Mark just gave her a smile then turned back around and dug his face into his pillow and fell back asleep. Liz sighed, getting out of the bed her mother instants were bothering her and she felt like she had to check on her son, Robert Johnathon Walker.

Liz closed the door to her bedroom, turning the light on in the hallway and walked down to her sons room. She walked up to his crib to see the boy sleeping soundly and curled up in his blanket. He was only eight months old, and he was Liz's pride and joy. She smiled, thinking of her younger sister since her son reminded her of her sister when she was a baby.

Liz leaned down and gave Robby a kiss on the cheek, "Don't worry Robby, I'll always be here to protect you. No demon will ever set foot in this house and lay a hand on you, I'll make sure of it." She whispered to him and it was a cold hard promise.

Liz turned around and walked out of the room, stopping at the entrance of the room and turning around once again and smiling then turned back around and walked out. She debated on going back to her room and going to sleep, but she just couldn't so she turned the hallway light off and walked downstairs.

She didn't know why she was so worried and wanted to check on everything. She'd been retired from hunting for four years now, she wanted to settle down and move on from that life. Though, she never really wanted to retire, she had loved hunting, but after she met Mark she thought it'd be best if she settled down.

Liz walked into the kitchen and turned the light on, going over to the counter and opening the cabinet grabbing a glass then poured herself of glass of water. She walked over to the table and sat down and took a drink, she sighed putting the glass down on the table and ran a hand through her hair wondering what was bothering her so much and why exactly after all this time did she just suddenly dream the night of her parents death?

Part of her thought it was because she missed hunting, she really did miss it. Sure, she had Mark and Robby now, a family, but she wasn't really happy. Whenever she thought of being happy, it was when she was a hunter and hunted with her Uncle, Gabrielle, and also the Winchesters. She half laughed thinking of John, Dean, and Sam. She wondered how they were doing, she never really asked Bobby about them, then again she had told him not to mention her around them. She couldn't have Dean crawl back onto her doorstep.

It'd been eight years since she last spoke to Dean and Sam, four years since she last talked to John. He had actually helped her and Gabrielle on their last hunt. Unlike losing contact with Dean and Sam, she still kept in contact with John, he had always been like a father to her, luckily he was good at keeping secrets and never told Dean where she was. She sighed thinking about Dean, she had loved him, a part of her still did even if she wouldn't admit to herself.

Though, she was married now, Dean was the last guy she'd ever want to come back into her life. He was apart of the past she had left and she'd make sure that it stayed that way. Liz gulped down the rest of her drink and then put the glass in the sink, walking out of the kitchen she turned off the light and then headed back upstairs to try to get some sleep.

xxxxxx

The next morning Liz walked down the stairs and yawning as she buttoned her grey flannel over her white shirt. She hadn't got much sleep after her dream, only about an extra hour, which meant she'd have to jack herself up on caffeine the rest of the day.

Taking a smell of the air as she heard the sound of bacon sizzling in the kitchen and her stomach growled at the sent of the bacon, one of her favorite foods. She turned after her feet landed on the floor after walking down the steps and she made her way into the kitchen. Robby sat on his high chair he squealed and held out his hands trying to mouth 'mommy' as he did, Liz smiled and walked over to her son and giving him a kiss on the forehead and messing with his black hair.

Mark looked up and turned around from paying attention to the food and Liz walked up to him and he gave her a kiss, "You feeling any better after last night?" He asked her.

Liz gave him a soft smile and nodded, "Yeah, I just had a nightmare, it was no big." She walked over and leaned her back against the counter next to the stove, taking another smell of the delicious bacon cooking.

"No big? Beth, you barely got any sleep after it."

Liz sighed, "I just remembered the night of my parents death, I don't even know why so don't ask why." Mark shook his head and then looked down and took the fork on the side and flipped the pieces of bacon. He had two plates with eggs and toast ready, he was just finishing up the bacon.

"You know, you can talk to me about it."

"When I'll tell you, I will. Right now, I still just find it hard to talk about it."

Mark sighed, "Well, alright then." Mark then leaned against the handle bar of the oven and crossed his arms, "So, what's up at the garage tonight?" He asked.

"I just got a few cars to fix up, one needs tire change, two need oil and tires changed then one needs a paint job." Mark slightly laughed, Liz looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "What?"

"Just the fact that I married a girl who works on cars." He gave her a smile, Liz smiled and walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him and stared up into his brown eyes.

"And I married a doctor, how do you think I feel?" She joked back then the two kissed, Robby squealed and the two pulled apart and laughed. Liz walked over to Robby and played peek-a-boo with him as Mark turned off the stove and put the bacon onto the plate they both were brought to the attention of the house phone ringing.

Mark walked over to the table with the two plates in his hands and raised an eyebrow, "Now, who could that be?"

Liz shrugged, turning around and walked up to the counter next to the stove where the phone was in the corner next to the wall and she looked at the caller ID to see it was her sister Gabrielle calling, she huffed, "It's Gabby."

"Your sister?" Mark asked as he sat down.

Liz nodded, "Yeah, wonder why she's calling." She hadn't talked to her sister in a while, about five months to be exact. Her sister was away at Stanford, she couldn't remember what she was studying for, but her sister had gotten a full ride to Stanford after the two retired from hunting. She picked up the phone and answered it while she turned around and crossed her arm over her as she leaned against the counter, "Hey, Gabby, what's up?"

"Liz, oh thank god you're alright!" Liz raised an eyebrow at the relief in Gabrielle's voice on the other line.

"Uh, yeah...I'm just fine. Why would you think I wasn't?"

"This might sound crazy, but...I had a vision."

Liz's eyes widened and then she turned to Mark, "Um, I gotta talk to my sister in private. I'll be right back." She told him before walking fast out of the kitchen, past the stairwell, and then into the living room, "Gabby, what do you mean by visions?" Liz whispered, making sure Mark couldn't hear.

"See, that's the thing. I don't know. I've been having these visions...or nightmares, really; though they're so vivid and the past few nights. The last five nights I've had one of you, Mark, and Robby."

"This is crazy, you can't just start having visions out of the blue."

"But, I have!" Gabrielle paused, "Last week I had a vision...Sam and Dean were in it. Sam had been stabbed in the back." Gabrielle's voice got a little emotional and stuttered, "I-I saw Sam die in Deans arms."

Liz's heart felt like it dropped to her stomach, she put her hand up to her mouth and tried to force back tears, she shook her head, "No. There's no way, Gabby. You couldn't have visioned something like that. And why would you just suddenly dream of Sam and Dean anyways? We haven't seen them in eight years!"

"That's the thing, I don't know why. But, they're so vivid and I feel like I'm actually there watching it happen, but I can't do anything to stop it."

Liz sighed, "Did you call Bobby?"

"Yeah, that was the first thing I did, but I had trouble getting a hold of him, then when I finally did and asked him if Sam and Dean were alright, he told me that they were just in a mess right now and he'd get back to me."

"Look, I'm sure everything is fine with them. You probably just miss the life and have been having strange dreams; you know Dean would never let something happen like that to Sam."

"I'm just...worried."

Liz then remembered Gabrielle saying about the vision she had of her, Mark, and Robby, "Gab, what was the vision you had about Mark, Robby, and I?" There was silence for a moment, though Liz could still her Gabrielle breathing, "Gabby, you alright?"

"I-I visioned that you guys were slaughtered by a demon."

Liz shook her head quickly, "Gab, you're crazy! See, they're nightmares! You're just having nightmares, that's all." She sighed, "Look, I have to get back to Mark."

"Please, be safe."

"I will. I can assure you that no demon will lay a hand on myself or my family."

Liz said her goodbyes to Gabrielle before hanging up the phone and walking back into the kitchen, but before she did she jumped when she bumped into Mark. He held her and noticed something was off, "You alright?"

Liz nodded and gave him a fake smile, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Mark let go of Liz and crossed his arms, "So, what was Elle calling for?"

"Family matters, nothing you should worry about."

Mark gave Liz a serious face and put his finger under her chin and she looked up at him, "Did you not forget we're married, I'm apart of this as well."

Liz took Mark's hand and put it down, "She just wanted to talk, okay? I told you, it's nothing you should worry about." Mark sighed, deciding he wouldn't ask anymore questions and the two walked back into the kitchen to finish breakfast.

**-With Gabrielle-**

Gabrielle ran her hand through her hair, putting the phone down she sighed. She felt better knowing her older sister and family were okay. She didn't know why she'd been having all these visions. She decided she would finally get ready for her classes. She hadn't been doing well lately since her friend Jess died a while ago, but at least she was about to finally get her bachelor's in psychology. Now, if she could just get her masters, then she'd be much happier. Well, in all actuality the only way she'd ever be truly happy is if her and Liz went back to hunting, she missed those days so much.

Unlike Liz, who had retired, she kept it in secrecy. Liz thought her sister was still just in college, she had no clue Gabrielle was still hunting now and then when there wasn't much going on in Stanford. She knew if Liz ever found out about that, she'd have a foot up her ass. Though, mostly Gabrielle did research to help their Uncle Bobby, who had raised them since their parents murder. She didn't have her own car, she was trying to save up for one though. She didn't mind doing research though, it gave her an excuse to use her bachelor's in demonology. She snickered, knowing she'd be dead if Liz ever found out about all of this.

Gabrielle was soon pulled out of her deep thoughts as her phone alarm went off, she had to get to one of her classes in a bit. She grabbed her messenger bag, a piece of toast in hand, and rushed off to her first class of the day. She made it just in time and set up her laptop and a tape recorder, preparing to take extensive notes, knowing it was going to be a long day.

After all her classes were over for the day, Gabrielle finally made it back to the dorm. She was quite tired, but she had some work to do, so she made herself some coffee and put as much caffeine as she could to keep her up. She felt her phone vibrate, so she pulled it out of her pocket to see she got a text from her Uncle Bobby.

_**Winchester disaster! Need help with research!**_

She sighed, she would make sure to call him later. As of right now she had to get her journal, demonology texts and a few various others, not knowing what she'd need, just that she knew she'd better be ready for anything. When she finally called Bobby, he told her what all had happened, finding out her vision had actually been true, but also she found out of Dean's deal to keep Sam alive. She did a few researching for a while until she finally crashed. Though, she had that 'dream' of Mark, Robby, and her sister again. It was just as vivid as last time.

_Liz walked into her house after a long day at work, setting down her keys she also put up her jacket. She walked to the kitchen to get washed up, since her hands were a little dirty after working on cars all day. She walked into the kitchen and screamed. There on the floor was her husband, dead and in a puddle of blood. Above him stood a man, smirking wickedly. Liz narrowed her eyes. "Christo." She hissed. The man looked up with black eyes and lunged for her. Liz was prepared though, splashing holy water in his face. Smoke rose and the man screamed in pain. "Get out of my house." She screamed, clutching her flask angrily, about to attack._

_The demon grinned at her. "Is mommy mad? I would be too. I'm going to make you miserable. I already killed your husband and son. Now, I'm going to kill your sister. Maybe I'll send you her head." With that he left, laughing insanely leaving Liz alone. She dropped to the floor, pulling her husband close and sobbing._

Gabrielle woke up with a scream, tears flowed down her face. She looked over at the clock to see it was six in the morning. She had to call Liz, she had to. She picked up her phone and dialed Liz's number. Knowing the dream had changed, she only hoped she could stop it in time.


	2. You Can't Run From Your Past

**Authors Notes: Well, here you guys go! Chapter 2 of Lay It On The Line! WOO  
Don't worry the Winchesters will be coming in soon enough, but first Liz and Elle are being introduced into the story line, so hope you guys don't mind that****_ ;)_**

* * *

_"Way, way down inside honey, you need it, I'm gonna give you my love... I'm gonna give you my love. Wanna Whole Lotta Love."_

Whole Lotta Love by Led Zeppelin rang from Liz's cell phone. Led Zeppelin being one of her favorite bands, not her all-time favorite, but in the top five, which mostly...actually, all consisted of classic rock bands because that was her music, that's all she ever listened to and sometimes it annoyed Mark, sure he also loved listening to some Zeppelin or Skynyrd every now and then, but he couldn't listen to them almost 24/7 like Liz did.

He would always ask her, "Don't you get tired of listening to same albums over and over?" And Liz would always reply back with, "You can never get tired of good music." Which would just cause Mark to sigh and shake his head.

Liz groaned, she was on the way to work and now she had someone calling her. Liz made sure she still kept a hand on the wheel and eye contact towards the road as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. She took a look at the caller ID to see it was Gabrielle calling, she sighed in irritation seeing that Gabrielle was calling again.

Even though yesterday had gone fine, while she was at work she even checked herself if there had been any omens around town, just to make sure and she found nothing. She decided she would answer the call anyways and see what Gabrielle had to say, "Gabby, just to let you know, I'm perfectly fine and so is Mark and Robby. I even checked around town for any omens and found nothing. We're okay."

"Liz, I had the vision again though." Gabrielle paused for a moment, "Where are you at right now?"

"I'm on my way to the garage."

"What time is it?" Liz looked over to the screen of the radio which because she had in a cd, it had Track 05 and then above it was the time, 8:22am.

"It's eight-twenty two here, why?" She knew that since Gabrielle was over in Stanford that the time was different from what the time was in where she was, which was Tulsa, Oklahoma. It was a long way a way from where she grew up in Sioux, but this was where she met Mark and he lived when she had moved in with him and quit hunting.

She had only met Mark after a hunt with Gabrielle and she had been taken into the emergency room after she had some ribs broken and stabbed in the abdomen, well actually the ghost had put it's hand in her, but of course she had to lie and say it was a stab wound.

During the time Mark had only just graduated college and got his doctor degree when she had been pulled into the emergency room she had caught his full attention. He loved how strong she proved to be and she intrigued him with her feisty attitude she had then. When he first tried to talk to her, she used mostly her sarcasm and her hard to get side, showing she really didn't care about him.

Though, after not giving in and asking her out for the fourth time, she had decided to give him a try. Of course, she lied to him and didn't tell him she was a hunter when he asked and she told him that she was on a road trip with her sister and was only in town for another week, but that week turned into three weeks after they had became closer.

"I had another dream...or well, vision." Gabrielle answered.

Liz sighed, "Gabby, I told you yesterday that they're only nightmares. I checked around town and there were no signs of any demonic presence anywhere."

"But, my vision of Sam had came true!"

Liz quickly pulled the car onto the side of the road and slammed on the breaks, "What?"

"Sam died, Bobby told me everything."

Liz shook her head fast, not wanting to believe that the younger Winchester had been killed. Sam had always been almost like her little brother, "No. Sam can't be dead. No."

"I'm sorry Liz, but it's true." Liz curled her lips in as she let a few tears come out, "Liz, you okay?"

Liz nodded even though Gabrielle couldn't see and sniffled, whipping the tears away, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Look, my vision had changed last night, I'm guessing because since you now know about it."

"What happened?"

"You survived, but the demon murdered both Mark and Robby." Liz closed her eyes, "Liz, can you just try to make it home earlier than usual tonight?" Gabrielle asked as Liz opened her eyes back up.

"Yeah, I will. Gabby, I won't let your vision come true. We may have been retired for four years now, but I can do this right. I can stop it. Bobby trained me since I was nine, I haven't forgot anything." Liz assured her sister and she only hoped she stayed true to that.

"Just, be safe."

"I will and I'll call you and let you know when everythings okay."

Liz and Gabrielle said their goodbyes and Liz sighed, staring at the wheel for a while, but then turned the music back up in the car and the song Twilight Zone by Golden Earring blasted through the BMW. Liz then pulled back onto the road and drove herself to the garage.

xxxxxx

"Yeah, see ya Tyler! Make sure to lock everything up!" Liz called to one of her friends she worked with as she walked out of the garage. She had managed to get him to stay late since she had to go home early for family matters. She did own the garage, it was Singers Auto Shop. She had bought the garage off of an old guy who was selling it when she moved in with Mark, it wasn't far from their place either and she always wanted to have her own garage.

She loved when she would shock people seeing that she owned it because apparently to a lot of people she didn't look like she was the kind of woman to own a garage, but a lot of people came to her because of how well she fixed them up and some guys would come to her just to watch her fix their cars.

She walked over to her silver 2007 BMW, though it wasn't anything compared to her old Trans Am. Which was one of the 1978 Firebird models that had the print on the hood like in Smokey And The Bandit. It was the car she had used with her sister for hunting, but after she quit hunting she had retired the Trans Am as well and put her in Bobby's junkyard.

She got into the car, starting it up and speeding out of the parking lot to make sure she could get home in time before the demon could lay a finger on her family. She had called Mark a few times through the day, just to make sure he was okay and every time she called he was fine. She only hoped when she walked through her door that him and Robby would still be fine.

She pulled into her driveway, not even bothering opening the garage door and pulling the car in. She quickly parked the car and pulled out the keys out, running across the lawn up to her front porch. She stopped at the door and took a breath, pulling out her flask in her back pocket that contained holy water. She hesitantly opened the door, everything seemed fine from what it looked. Nothing was out of place, the lights were on and she could hear the television in the living room.

She took a sigh, figuring that everything was alright, so she put the flask back in her pocket and walked towards the kitchen, but stopped in her tracks as she entered and saw a tall man, with curly short brown hair, partially tanned skin, and in some baggy clothes; pinning Mark up against the fridge, "Christo!" Liz snapped, the man's head spazzed in a way then turned his attention to Liz and grinned.

"Elizabeth Corvelle, is that you?" The demon asked with a grin, his hand still gripped around Mark's throat and had him against the fridge, "Wow, it's been a long time." He snickered evilly. That's when Liz knew who the demon was, it was the one that had killed her parents, but she had sent him to Hell four years ago. How was he back?

Mark looked over with question at the name, "Beth, what is he talking about?" He asked, kicking his feet and making a gurgle noise as the demon gripped his throat tighter.

The demon turned back to Mark, "You see here, your wife, Beth...or, well...Liz is what she used to go by before she met you. You see, she was a hunter."

"No! Stop!" Liz yelled at him. Mark raised an eyebrow, but wasn't able to get anything out because the demon had it's hand gripped tight around his throat making it hard to speak.

The demon laughed menacingly then continued to tell Mark about Liz's past, "See, Liz here she hunted the supernatural, your worst nightmares...me included." He smirked, "She used to hunt with her Uncle, younger sister oh and who were those other guys? That's right, The Winchesters!" The demon snickered, "She had the biggest crush on Dean Winchester, it was quite adorable." He teased.

Liz shook her head, "Stop this. He doesn't need to know!"

The demon turned to Liz and dropped Mark onto the floor with a thud, he coughed as he tried to get air back into his lungs, "Oh, but he does. You see, he should know. After all, your past always eventually catches back up to you. You can't escape it as much as you try."

Liz pulled the flask out of her back pocket and opened the cap then splashed holy water into the demons face making him scream in agony as his face burned, "Bitch! I'll make you pay!" He used his power and slammed Liz over against the wall.

"Leave her alone!" Mark yelled, as he stood up, Liz regained conscious and looked up.

"Mark, run!" She ordered him, "He's a demon!"

The demon turned quickly to face Mark and smirked. Running up to him balling his fist and ran his fist right through Mark's chest. Tears formed in Liz's eyes as she watched the demon pull his hand out of Mark's chest and Mark wrapped his arms around himself coughing up blood before falling to the floor.

Liz reached her hand out as Mark looked up at her before his head fell. Suddenly Liz and the demon were brought to the attention of Robby's cries from upstairs. The demon laughed, "That's right! Almost forgot about your son." The demon turned to Liz, "Robby, right?"

Liz stood up and growled at him, "Don't you touch him!"

"Nah, I'm not gonna touch the little rascal now. I have other business to attend to anyways."

"How did you get out?"

The demon shrugged, "The gate of hell was opened and I crawled out, quite nice actually. Believe me it was hard to try and find you. You cover your tracks up well, but I managed." Before Liz knew it the demon was gone and out of sight.

Liz crawled over to Mark's body on the floor, she pulled him up to her and he coughed. Liz's heart raced seeing he was still alive, but barely. She knew she'd never have time to drive him to the hospital, he'd be dead by the time she got there. Mark looked up at Liz, "Why?" He asked, voice trembling.

Tears fell down Liz's face, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to get you involved. I wanted to live a normal life, settle down." She apologized, Mark coughed a few times before finally going numb and his eyes lost their light. Liz cried and put her head down to Mark and rocking him. She was brought back to the attention of Robby crying from upstairs.

She kissed Mark's forehead before getting up and running upstairs to Robby's room. She walked up to his crib, wrapping the blanket around him and picking him up and rocking him, "Shhh, Robby it's okay. I'm here. Mommy's got you." She cooed trying to calm the little boy down. She turned around and ran out and downstairs. She stopped at the end of the stairs and turned to the kitchen, "I'm sorry." She said before turning and running out of the house.

She ran up to the BMW and strapped Robby in his car seat, "Don't worry Robby, I'm gonna make sure you're safe. I'm gonna take you to see your Great-Uncle Bobby and if I can I'll retrieve your aunt Gabby." She said to the boy as she buckled him up in his car seat. The boy squealed at the mention of his relatives, poor boy had no clue what had just happened.

Liz shut the door and then got in the front seat and started the car up, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911 and informed about Mark's death before she pulled out of the driveway and sped out of the neighborhood, not looking back. It would be a thirteen hour drive to Sioux, but she would make sure she drove all night if she had to.

xxxxxx

Bobby pulled his head up from his book as he heard a car pull into the driveway, at first he thought it was probably Sam and Dean pulling in. He got up from his chair and walked out of the library to greet the boys, but he was shocked to see his niece with his nephew in her arms when he opened the door, "Hey Bobby." She gave him a smile.

"Liz, what're you doin' here?" He asked, as he moved out of the way and let Liz walk in. He was glad to see his niece and her baby again, since he hadn't seen them in a long time, but he knew how far away she lived and nothing seemed right. He looked to see that's Liz's eyes were red from crying so much, "Girl, what's wrong?"

"Do you got any whiskey?" She asked, not that she really needed to because she knew that Bobby always had it there, but she asked anyways.

"First, ya gotta tell me why you're here. Did you get into a fight with Mark?" He asked as they walked into the kitchen. He actually wished that maybe Liz did get into a fight, he'd never wish death upon Mark, but he never liked Mark. He was too much of a pretty boy and he just could never stand Mark's nice attitude towards everything. he never understood why Liz even got with him considering half of the other guys she had dated before him.

Then again, all the other guys before him had been hunters, not anything in Mark's medical field. Liz shook her head as she sat down in the chair, "No." Bobby poured Liz a shot of whiskey and handed it to her as he sat down across from her. She drank the whiskey shot down then put it down on the table. She then explained to Bobby everything that had happened, "I'm so stupid, I should've known something like this would've happened." Liz said as she finished and sobbed.

Bobby gave Liz a soft smile and patted her leg, "This isn't your fault, don't put the blame on yerself." Liz sniffled and gave Bobby back a smile, "So, are ya gonna go get Elle?"

Liz nodded, "Yeah..." Liz paused, thinking about her Trans Am, "You still have my Trans Am in the junkyard, right?"

Bobby smiled at Liz's question, "Of course, you told me never to sell her. Kept my promise." Bobby got up from his seat and turned around walking over to the covert by the counter and pulled it out and then pulled out a key and turned around walking over and handing them to Liz. Liz smiled and got up handing Robby over to Bobby.

"Think you can watch him while I'm gone?"

"Oh yeah, he'll be fine here. Just go on and get your sister. I'll call her and let her know you're comin'." Liz smiled and gave Bobby a hug before walking out of the kitchen then she walked out of the house into the junkyard.

She walked up to the Trans Am, taking the black cover that Bobby had put over it off. She grinned as she checked it out, it still looked as good as the day she last saw it. She ran her hand from the lights to the door. Opening the door and getting in, she put the sun roof down and put the keys in, starting her up and Back In Black by AC/DC blasted through the speakers.

Liz grinned at the song, "Well, baby. Looks like we're back in business." She said to the car as she ran her hand down the wheel, before putting her foot on the gas peddle and sped the Trans Am out of the junkyard making a screech as the tires met with the asphalt and onto the road to California.

xxxxxxx

Gabrielle sighed as she was unable to find anything in this book with research to help Bobby on the Winchester situation. She ran her hand through her hair and decided to get up and open up a different book, maybe it'd be more help than the other one. She then remembered about her friend's costume party this evening. So she closed the book, making sure to put a bookmark at where she left off and then got up and got ready.

She grinned when she looked in the mirror after she was finally finished with her costume. She felt content with it. She looked gruesome, people would probably think she'd been in an actual accident. She pulled it off so well! Fake blood matted her hair. Life-like stitches littered her face and exposed chest. Her clothes were torn and slightly dingy. For all she knew, if she walked out, someone would probably think she was a zombie. She smiled, knowing she looked perfect and walked out of the dorm to her friends party.

"Wow, Elle! You almost scared me for a minute!" One of Gabrielle's classmates commented as she sat at the table.

"Why thanks, Phil." Gabrielle felt her phone vibrate and she picked it up, seeing that it was Bobby calling she quickly answered it, "What's a cooking Bobby?" She asked her uncle, not knowing what had actually gone down earlier.

"Elle, it's Liz and it's bad." She was able to hear, even with the loud music and people chatting all over, "She's coming to get you."

Gabrielle felt like her heart dropped, "It's about Mark and Robby isn't it?"

"Elle, Mark was murdered." Gabrielle sighed, but she remembered one thing. In her dream, both Mark and Robby had been murdered. Was Liz able to stop Robby from being murdered?

"Wait, Robby's alright?"

"He's here with me right now. Perfectly fine. Poor boy, he doesn't know what happened."

"At least he's alright, that's one good thing. I guess I'll see you when Liz and I get there." Gabrielle was saddened to hear about Mark's death, but she didn't care much for Mark. She knew Liz had only got with him to make her try to forget about Dean.

"Alright, see ya Elle."

"See ya Bobby." Gabrielle hung up her phone. She found her friend hosting the party and told her she had to leave for family matters. Her friend understood and they hugged.

When Gabrielle got home, she scurried trying to get everything packed before Liz got there. She packed her clothes into a garbage bag, feeling slightly panicked her sister was coming. Devil traps and salt at every entry point. Holy water flasks were in reach, though hidden, in every room. She replaced all her doorknobs with silver ones. Her bed frame was made of iron and silver. There were jars of lamb's blood, dead man's blood in her kitchen. All of it well-preserved and ready for use. How the hell was she going to hide it all from Liz?

She walked over to fridge and got herself whiskey. She was going to be nice and drunk when Liz got there. She sat in her favorite chair and drank, not remembering to change or wash off her make up. She had made sure she had gotten a kind that wouldn't fade very easily and wouldn't smear. Liz was in for a surprise when she arrived.


	3. Retreiving Gabrielle

Sioux Falls, South Dakota… 1987

Four-year old, Gabrielle Corvelle, and her eight-year old sister, Elizabeth, just got home from school. Elizabeth took Gabrielle's bag, allowing the youngest Corvelle to go play in the junkyard. Elizabeth shook her head with a smile and went into the house and up to her room to do her homework.

As she worked on her homework, she had Motley Crue's album Shout At The Devil playing, she hummed along to Too Young To Fall In Love as she did her homework. She chewed on her eraser as she worked silently through her language arts problems, but when she hit her math she became lost quickly. She got up, taking the record off and putting it back in its case and then went downstairs to get some help from her aunt Karen.

She heard a crash in the kitchen and went to see if everything was okay. She peered in and froze at what she saw.

Uncle Bobby was struggling against his wife and it looked like he was losing. Elizabeth closed her eyes, not wanting to see what was going on. When she opened her eyes, Uncle Bobby was standing over his wife and black smoke was pouring out of her mouth.

Elizabeth began crying. Aunt Karen wasn't moving or breathing. Uncle Bobby turned and went to his niece. "Oh Liz…"

Elizabeth ran away from him, not wanting to be near the man who killed her aunt Karen. She ran through the junkyard and climbed into the black 1978 Firebird Trans Am. She curled up there crying until she heard a knock on the window. She rolled it down and saw Gabrielle. "What's wrong Liz?" She asked; her thumb in her mouth.

Elizabeth pulled her baby sister into the car and began to tell her what she saw. Gabrielle began to cry, which renewed Elizabeth's own tears. The two sisters sat in the car crying until Uncle Bobby found them. "Come on girls, Uncle Bobby has some things to tell you."

The two followed Bobby into the house, Gabrielle in his arms, her tiny arms wrapped around his neck as she cried into his shoulder. Elizabeth walked behind them, rubbing her eyes.

They all sat on the couch and Bobby told them about how funny Karen was acting, how she tried to kill him. He found out she was possessed, and he killed her so the demon couldn't hurt the girls. It piqued a lot of questions from the ever curious Gabrielle, though she seemed to accept it rather well. Elizabeth listened to it all, and in the end took Bobby's word as the truth, since she had seen the black smoke rise from Karen's mouth.

On the Road to California… 2007

Liz had driven all night without rest, stopping only for coffee and a few caffeine pills. The night of her aunt Karen's death played over and over in her head.

She finally pulled up to her sister's dorm building and went up to her room. Although Liz had explained her dorm was more of an apartment. She knocked on the door, noticing the doorknob was made of silver instead of glass like the others on the floor. She raised an eyebrow with thought.

Before she had time to think about it though, the door swung open and there stood a battered and drunken Gabrielle, "Gabby?" Liz was astonished to see her sister this way.

"Lizzybeth, nice to see you!" Gabrielle slurred, with a hiccup. Liz shook her head, she couldn't believe her sister had decided to do this. She didn't even bother to ask to come in, she grabbed her younger sisters' arm and took her over to the small living room part and sat her sister on the couch.

"You did this on purpose didn't you?" She asked her sister crossing her arms; very angered.

"Did what?" Gabrielle asked with a laugh. Liz rolled her eyes and ran her hand through her blonde hair, pushing her bangs back. She looked around the room, she noticing on the top of the small kitchen a devil's trap drawn on the ceiling. Liz couldn't believe it, her sister still was all for hunting? Liz hadn't visited the dorm since her sister had left to Stanford but, she wish she would have earlier. She was beyond furious.

"Gab this is serious. I just lost my husband to a demon and what do you do? You decide to get drunk for me! I'm very disappointed in you Gabby." Liz watched her sister roll her eyes. She couldn't believe how her sister was acting, she thought Gabrielle would at least be there for her, but apparently not.

"Whatever." Gabrielle slurred, she then laid down on the couch, dropping the beer in her hand. Liz sighed as her sister fell asleep on the couch, she walked over into the bedroom and got the blanket the laid on the bed and walked back into the living room and put it over her sister. She picked up the bottle and cleaned up the small spill that Gabrielle had made. Liz walked out of the kitchen, looked around and took a seat on the loveseat that was next to the couch.

All Liz cared about right now was her son, she knew though that he should be fine with Bobby, she was still slightly worried. The demon had said about wanting her to chase him for some odd weird ass reason. Liz sighed and grabbed the remote on the coffee table and then turned on the small '19 inch tv but, turned the volume a bit down. She flipped through the channels until reaching CMT to watch The Dukes Of Hazzard, she smiled and leaned back against the loveseat.

She decided to stay up because she knew she wouldn't be able to fall asleep and she had to keep an eye on her sister. Also, with all the caffeine pills she had, it would be a while until she could actually fall asleep. She looked over to Gabrielle snoozing on the couch, she was really gonna give Gabrielle a piece of her mind.

xxxxxx

Gabrielle woke up with a groan. She sat up and ran her hand through her black hair and scrunched up her nose at dried fake blood. She began picking at it, wincing every so often. Her eyes fell on Liz who sat in the loveseat. "Hey, when did you get here?" She asked quietly, her throat dry and head pounding. She staggered into the kitchen and took a shot of whiskey and a couple of aspirin.

"I got here this morning at around nine. What the hell is wrong with you getting drunk like that?" Liz snapped.

Gabrielle winced and held her head. "Jesus Liz, take it down a decibel or two won't you?" She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Alright, I knew when you got here you'd be pissed when you found out I was still hunting. As if the salt and devil's traps were going to disappear on their own. This place is almost impenetrable by anything supernatural. I'm probably the safest person in our family besides Uncle Bobby." She ran a hand through her hair. "When he called to let me know you were coming I knew I was going to get the third degree. I quickly packed what I could and waited. I was worried how you'd react so I started drinking. Now I regret that, especially with you yelling at me like a banshee."

Liz narrowed her eyes. "Why are you still hunting anyway? You know how dangerous it is, and you're still hunting?" She tried not to yell, but she was so frustrated.

Gabrielle looked at her, exasperated. "Because I like knowing that what I do makes a difference. I like knowing that I'm helping people. I mostly research for Uncle Bobby. Sometimes I'll help hunters who are passing through. I'm not a little kid anymore Liz. You've got to accept that."

Liz looked at her sister, her eyes sad. "I just want to make sure you're safe. I don't want you to wind up like Mom, Dad, Aunt Karen, or Mark. I don't want to lose you too. I don't want to wake up one morning and know that if I had done something you would still be with me, and not buried somewhere six feet deep being worm chow."

Gabrielle looked at her, her blue-green hazel eyes hard and narrowed. "I've been hunting for just as long as you have, longer than you, really, since I never quit the business. I know what it felt to lose Aunt Karen, and I saw Mark's death every night for a week! Every time I shut my eyes I saw you Robby and Mark lying in pools of blood. You lost him ONCE. I lost all three of you SEVEN TIMES! So don't you fucking dare think you can tell me what to do. I know what it feels like to lose my sister! So don't come here, bitching at me for hunting, for drinking, for doing ANYTHING! You know damn well I can take care of myself or you never would have left my ass here!"

Liz stared at her sister, knowing her sister was going extremely emotional at the moment, and she also knew she just had to let her yell it out. Once Gabrielle was calm Liz looked at her sister. "So, how did you get so hurt?" She asked calmly, even though she wasn't.

Gabrielle blinked, and then looked down at herself. "Oh! These are all fake injuries. I was at a party last night when Uncle Bobby called. I guess I never washed it off." She laughed a bit.

Liz shook her head with a slight smile formed. "Go get a shower so we can leave. Mark's family took over the funeral arrangements. It's next week by the way."

Gabrielle nodded her head solemnly. "You know I'll be there." She went off, grabbed a quick shower. While she was getting dressed she called the dean, saying she had some family emergencies and that she'd be taking her classes online. When she stepped out she and her sister left, putting her stuff in the trunk of the Trans Am. "Just like old times." Gabrielle said with a smile. The two got in and then started on the road to Bobby's place.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Alright, next chapter Sam and Dean finally come in! YAY  
You excited for the Winchester brothers and Corvelle sisters reunion? c:**  
**How will Liz be when she sees Dean after all these years? How will Sam feel about finding out Gabrielle went to Stanford? Well, you're just gonna have to wait and find that out in the next chapter mwuahahaha :P**


	4. Corvelle and Winchester Reunion

**Authors Notes: Alright, here's the new chapter and it's long! But, Dean and Sam finally come in :D  
And you get an old flashback of when Liz and Elle met the boys along with one on the night Liz had left :3  
Hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

The girls drove along a darkened road. They were the only car driving on it, they wouldn't be surprised if they came upon another woman in white or some sort of road ghost. The car ride had been quite silent. Nothing much talked about well, mostly because they couldn't think of anything to even talk about. Liz was still distraught about loosing Mark and pissed at Gabrielle on the fact that she still was hunting. She was afraid if she did start up a conversation it'd break out into a fight. Liz sighed, she just wanted to get to Bobby's and see Robby, sure he was okay with Bobby, but even after what just happened she needed to watch him like a hawk.

She even thought about making a deal to bring Mark back, but that would be too risky and her sister wouldn't allow it. Why would she waste ten years with Mark and Robby only to die later on? Not being able to watch Robby grow up into a man. She couldn't make a deal, that was defiantly out of the question, but she couldn't help but, ponder about it.

On the radio, Wanted Man by Ratt played, it was the only noise between the girls except for a few sighs. Liz couldn't stand it any longer, she had to start up a conversation with her sister, "So..." Gabrielle raised her head from looking out the window and turned to Liz, "How's school been?" She couldn't think of anything else, but she thought it was a stupid question.

Gabrielle looked ahead towards the darkened abandoned road and shrugged, "Fine, I guess." She then turned and looked back out the window, watching the scenery and causing an even more awkward silence between the two.

Liz broke the silence again, "Didn't you have a roommate with you last time I visited, what was her name?"

"It was Jessica, she moved with her boyfriend two months after you visited."

"So, that's why when I came this time you had put in devil traps and everything else?"

Gabrielle nodded, "Yeah." Liz noticed that Gabrielle's voice was slightly saddened at the mention of Jessica, but she didn't really want to ask anymore questions. Liz sighed and went back to paying attention to the road. From the corner of her eye, she watched as Gabrielle's hand went for the radio knob to change the station. Liz glared and then slapped Gabrielle's hand making her pull it back.

"Dammit Liz, what's wrong?!" Gabrielle snapped as she rubbed her hand.

Liz rolled her eyes, "Come on Gab, have you not forgotten the rules in this car?"

Gabrielle huffed, "Liz, it's been 5 years since we were last in this car together."

"Doesn't mean you should forget. Driver picks the music, remember? You sit there in your seat and shut your cakehole. This is my car after all."

"Technically it's dad's car." Gabrielle corrected; Liz scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"It was handed down to me though, I had called dibs on her."

"Only because you're the oldest!"

"Dude, you wanted Bobby's Chevelle, not this baby." Gabrielle smiled and laughed, Liz raised an eyebrow, "What's so funny?"

"You surely haven't changed."

Liz smiled, "So, you think I would've changed?"

"Well, yeah. You went into the apple pie life, that was a major change. How was it?"

Liz sighed, "You know, even though every hunter would dream of living the life I had for a while, it wasn't all perfect." Gabrielle listened in curiously, "I always missed hunting." Liz chuckled, "It was actually the only truly time I was happy. With you, Bobby, John, Sam, and...Dean." Liz looked a head to the road, "I hated being normal. I wished so bad that something would happen in the neighborhood to make me do some investigating, but nothing did." Gabrielle gave Liz a soft smile, "Sure, every hunter wants the apple pie life one day, but it's not as fun as it's cooked up to be."

Gabrielle missed the old days so much and she was sort of glad they were back but, she didn't like that it had to become of Mark's death for them to start hunting again, "Well, like I had told you before you went and got married to Mark, you can never escape your past."

"I wish I would've listened." There was some silence for a while until Liz did get tired of the radio station, "Hey, there's a few boxes in the back, they've all got cassettes in them. Get one of them, I'm tired of this station."

Gabrielle nodded, turning back to the backseat and picking up one of the cassette boxes and started skimming through the cassettes. Gabrielle smiled as she noticed that most of the cassettes were KISS albums. After all, that was Liz's favorite band. She shook her head with a chuckle, remembering Liz driving her insane playing her Kiss albums all the time, "What?" Liz asked.

Gabrielle perked her head up, "Oh, nothing just the fact that I'm finding mostly KISS albums." Liz smiled, "Remember when you had snuck from a hunt and hijacked Bobby's car with Dean and you guys went to see them?"

Liz laughed, "Oh my god, yes!" She shook her head at the memory, "Bobby was so pissed at me when we got back."

"I literally thought he was going to kill you, or mostly Dean."

"I was surprised when he didn't."

"Well, Dean was with you, so he knew you weren't alone and you were safe with Dean." Liz was silent for a moment, Gabrielle noticed something was wrong, she knew it was probably because they brought up Dean, "Liz, you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I was just...thinking."

"'Bout what?"

"That night." Gabrielle knew what Liz meant, "Do you think Dean will ever forgive me for leaving like that?"

Gabrielle gave Liz a reassuring smile, "Even though you haven't talked to him in eight years, I'm sure if you give him a big apology he just might. Oh, here's an album!" Liz looked at Gabrielle and noticed in her hand she held Bon Jovi's album Slippery When Wet.

Liz smiled, "Alright, put it on."

Gabrielle squealed and then put the album in, Liz remembered when it was Gabrielle's sweet sixteen they snuck out of the house and Liz had drove Gabrielle to see Bon Jovi. Bobby wasn't pleased when the girls had come back since he had been worried sick about them but, hey to them it was all worth it. Before the girls knew it, 'Livin On A Prayer' came through the speakers and Gabrielle made sure it was on full blast.

Liz tapped her finger against the wheel to the beat of the song and bobbed her head along to the music. Gabrielle did a few head banging. Everything that had happened in the past 78 hours meant nothing to them at this moment, almost like it had been erased from their minds. It felt like the old days again. When it got to the chorus the girls joined in, "Oh we're halfway there, oh, livin' on a prayer! Take my hand we'll make it I swear! Oh, livin' on a prayer!" They sung and then laughed after they were done.

xxxxxxx

The Winchesters pulled in Bobby's driveway, they thought they would have rest at his house, until another hunt came up. They walked into the house, since the door was unlocked, "Bobby! Where're you at!"

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's bad grammar, "In the kitchen boys!" Bobby called. Dean and Sam put their stuff down, when they reached the kitchen they walked in and saw the gruff old hunter with a baby. He was smiling and playing peek-a-boo. The brothers looked at each other. The scene just didn't seem to fit, was this really Bobby?

"Uh, Bobby," Sam called, "What're you doing with that baby?" He asked, trying not to laugh.

Bobby stood up and turned to the boys, "Trying to entertain him until his mother gets back."

Dean smirked, "Oh, you got a lady friend?"

Bobby glared at the oldest Winchester, "No you idjit, he's my nephew." Dean and Sam raised an eyebrow, almost forgetting Elizabeth and Gabrielle. They were brought to the attention of car doors shutting a bit loudly and then the front door open.

"Bobby, I retrieved her!" Liz called, Dean knew that voice, but it sounded a little older and he couldn't put his finger on it. Dean and Sam turned around to see Liz and Gabrielle walk in, the two didn't even acknowledge the fact of the two Winchesters there. Liz went straight for Robby and kissed him on the forehead, "Mommy's back, don't you worry baby."

Gabrielle walked over and hugged her Uncle, "Glad to see you again! I got my books in here," She held up a rather large duffel bag, "Got some dead man's blood and a few other things in here too. There are a couple things of industrial sized rock salt in the trunk of the Trans Am that I got for you." She smiled brightly.

Gabrielle loved to gamble and bet. She was incredibly lucky too. It also helped that she always cheated at cards and pool. She and her sister never needed to pull credit card scams. They just gambled their way through life.

Bobby smiled at Gabrielle. "Thanks girl. Now, why don't I make you somethin' to eat? Y'all must be running on pure adrenaline."

Gabrielle laughed sweetly. "That's how I live. Adrenaline and caffeine are all the sustenance I need." Liz picked up Robby from the chair and then turned around, freezing when she met eyes with Sam, who she thought was dead.

"Sam, you're alive!" She ran over to Sam and gave him a hug, with one arm as she held Robby in the other. Sam was slightly weirded out because he didn't remember this girl.

"Yeah, I'm alive?"

"We had heard you were dead."

"Nope. I'm perfectly fine." Gabrielle didn't know about telling Liz what Bobby had told about the deal, "Um, sorry, but who are you?"

"Lizzie..." Dean said finally remembering, Liz smiled turning to Dean.

"Hey, Dean, long time no see?"

Sam smiled, "Wait, Liz and," Sam looked at Gabrielle, "Elle?"

Gabrielle nodded her head, "You got that right Winchester." Suddenly, the two girls had a flashback from when they first met the boys.

**Flashback**

Gabrielle was in the backyard, throwing knives at an old hood with a target crudely painted on it. Elizabeth was watching as she painted a paper target to shoot at. Bobby came out back and watched them for a moment, just as Gabrielle hit bull's-eye, again. "We're movin' the target this afternoon. Further away and a bit higher. You're doin' good Ellie."

Gabrielle smiled up at her uncle. "Yay!" She gave him a hug and a big smile.

Bobby chuckled and motioned for them to follow. "I got some people I want you two to meet."

Gabrielle clapped excitedly. "Who Uncle, who are they?" She asked, bouncing alone beside him and Elizabeth followed slightly behind.

"Are they hunters too?" Elizabeth asked, faintly interested.

"Yes, a man named John Winchester and his two boys, Dean and Sam." Bobby said. They came upon the three newcomers and the girls smiled big and waved. "John, Dean, Sam, these are my nieces Elizabeth and Gabrielle."

Gabrielle smiled brighter when her name was said. "You can call me Ellie, that's my sister Liz."

Dean grinned. "Her name's Liz, as in Lizard?"

Elizabeth glared and tackled him, punching him in the face. "DON'T CALL ME A LIZARD YOU JERK!"

Gabrielle giggled softly. Sam stared in awe as a girl beat up his big brother. "LIZ! Calm yerself! Don't get worked up over an idjit."

Elizabeth got off him. "That'll learn you, you jerk." She said as Dean held his cheek, it was already bruising.

"Fine, I'll call you… Lizzie." Dean said with a smile.

**End Flashback**

Liz and Gabrielle smiled at the memory in their head, "Best moment ever, Liz." Gabrielle commented as Liz laughed.

"Can't believe you guys didn't remember us first." Liz shook her head.

"Well, Lizzie it's been what? Eight years?" Liz turned away from Dean, "You suddenly show up and with a baby!"

"Dean, you should've known I'd eventually have a kid."

Dean rolled his eyes, "You could've at least kept in contact."

Liz glared, she walked over to Bobby and handed him Robby, "I'm gonna check up on the Trans Am, see if she needs any work on after the long drive. Surprised she got Gabrielle and I from California back to here in one piece." Liz then turned and made her way outside to the Trans Am.

Bobby shook his head, ""I've made sure that car is runnable the past 4 years encase you girls decided to come back and start hunting again."

"Liz needs some time to herself...Mark did just die." Gabrielle said to Bobby who lowered his head in mourn for the loss.

Dean felt bad now for almost fighting with Liz about not keeping in touch, "Mark?"

Gabrielle turned to Dean, "Her husband." He felt a knife go through his heart almost. Liz had married another man. She was his girl for such a long time and finding this out, he didn't know what to say.

Dean sighed, "I'm gonna go talk to her." Gabrielle smiled as she watched Dean walk outside to talk to Liz. She knew how Dean and Liz felt for each other. They were so close and Gabrielle could see the difference in Dean's personality when he was around Liz. Gabrielle only wished that Dean and her sister would have gotten together but, they never did.

"So, that's Liz's son?" Sam asked, Gabrielle looked at him and nodded.

"His name is Robert; Robby for short."

"He's named after me." Bobby commented with a smirk on his face. Gabrielle just shook her head and smiled.

"Liz only had him a few months ago...her and Mark were so happy and she was living the perfect life...now...it's just gone to hell for her."

"Well, Dean will know what to do." Gabrielle nodded in agreement. Even Sam knew how Dean and Liz were, "Dean knows Liz too well then any of us here. He'll know how to cheer her up."

xxxxx

Dean walked out of the house, the door creaked behind him as it closed. He looked around for Liz, until he found her leaning up against the hood of the Trans Am, looking up to the sky, she looked like she was in deep thought. He put his hands in his pockets and walked up to her, not knowing if she'd snap at him or what, but he was ready for whatever reaction she gave him, "Thought you said you were gonna work on the car." He said, Liz quickly turned her head to him and then rolled her eyes as he walked up, taking his hands out of his pocket and leaning against the Trans Am, crossing his arms.

"What'd you come out here for?" Liz asked, looking from the corner of her eye at him as she looked out into the distance.

Dean shrugged, "Well, haven't seen you in eight years; thought we could catch up on some old times, work on the Trans Am, you know?"

Liz looked down at ground, kicking some gravel and making dust fill the air, "Thought you'd still be mad at me for walking out."

"Dude, that was eight years ago, of course I've let go of it."

Liz looked over at Dean, "Seriously? You're not mad at me one bit?"

"Well, I don't like the fact at how you completely avoided me all these years, didn't even invite me to your weddin-"

"Oh come on, Dean, you really think I would've called you up and asked you to come to my wedding?"

Dean laughed, "I was joking, god I wouldn't want to be caught dead in a wedding."

Liz smiled, "That's what I thought." Dean pushed himself against Liz and she jolted back from the push but, then she hit Dean in the arm.

"Damn, you still know how to pack a punch but, it doesn't affect me that much." Though, Dean still rubbed his arm because Liz did punch pretty hard, Liz smirked at how Dean tried sounding like the punch didn't hurt. She leaned back against the Trans Am, "So, you've got a kid now."

"Yup."

"Never thought you'd have one."

Liz raised an eyebrow, "I am a woman, Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes, "I meant that I never figured that you'd want to have kids."

Liz shrugged, "Well, I was married, it was the right time, so Mark and I created Robby."

"You would say it like that."

"And I did."

"So, how old is...Robby." Dean asked, wanting to know more about Liz's son. After all, if he wanted to get back into Liz's life, he had to know about her son.

"He's eight months." Liz answered, then sighed, "Feels like yesterday I gave birth to him." Liz laughed, remembering the day of Robby's birth, "Bobby though, he was so ecstatic about being an uncle again, I thought he would have at least told you because he had bragging rights after all."

Dean wondered why Bobby never told him about Robby, actually Bobby never mentioned Liz and Gabrielle around him and Sam all these years. It was almost like they disappeared, "He never really talks about you and Elle."

Liz was a bit shocked, "Really?" She was so sure he'd at least let Dean and Sam knew that the girls were alive.

"No. For a long time I thought you were dead."

Liz looked to the ground, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left that time with Gab and lost contact with you. I was wrong to do that."

"You never gave me a real explanation on why you wanted to go separate ways." Dean was curious to know what had made Liz leave all those years ago, it still bugged him to this day on why she did leave and how their last conversation was.

Liz closed her eyes, she didn't want to remember that night, she didn't want to remember the fight and Dean's face last time she saw it. It still hurt her to this day. She didn't really want to tell Dean what had actually happened to cause her to leave.

**FLASHBACK**

"Ah!" Liz screamed as she went back to the wall and hit her shoulder hard; she looked over to the demon who was possessing Dean's current girlfriend, well she was more a fuck buddy then a girlfriend. "I should have known you were being possessed!" Liz spit back at the demon, "If only Dean knew you possessed her he'd send you straight back to your pit."

"Oh but, he doesn't know. That's what I like because I can just torture the hell out of you." The demon walked up closer to Liz and leaned down to be face to face, she lifted Liz's head up with her finger under Liz's chin, "Dean's never gonna love you back. I'm only trying to get this through your thick head."

"Why do you even care about my feelings?" She didn't want to listen to a demon, she knew all the demon wanted was to separate the Corvelle and Winchesters.

"We demons were humans once before we went to hell."

"I know that."

"You should go off with your sister. If you stick around with Dean you're just gonna get hurt." Liz knew this demon was right; she didn't want to admit it though. Dean was like her other half that made her whole but, she knew he'd never have the same feelings. He was too busy getting with other girls, he'd never admit his true feelings even if he had any.

"What are you gonna do with Dean?"

"Well once you leave with your sister, I'll leave this girl and Dean can do whatever with her after."

Liz looked down, "Alright," she nodded, "I'll leave him." She couldn't believe she was actually listening to a demon.

xxxxxxxx

"Wait, what?" Gabrielle yelled in shock as her sister drove them back home.

"We're going are own ways and not working with Sam and Dean anymore."

"But, why?"

"It's nothing, ok."

"What did he do?" Gabrielle tried to read Liz's expressions, "Wait, did he get you pregnant?"

"What?" Liz looked over at her sister, "No!" Liz turned back to look at the road, Dean and her had done it a few times, okay more than just a few times, but she wasn't pregnant, "We'd have to be really drunk for that anyways..." Liz lied, she didn't want Gabrielle to know about her and Dean being friends with benefits. She pulled into the driveway in front of their place. Liz noticed the Impala in front as well, she sighed and took a deep breath as she opened the car door. Gabrielle followed behind as the walked into house, "Bobby we're back!" Liz yelled, she looked into the kitchen to see no one in there so they went over to the den and found Dean, Sam, and Bobby.

Dean looked over at Liz and smiled, "Hey Lizzie, so how was the hunt?"

Liz shrugged, "Fine, I guess. Umm me and Gabrielle thought of something."

Bobby looked over at his niece with a questionable look, "What?"

"Gabrielle and I want to hunt alone, we don't want any hunters to be with us."

"What?" Dean walked up to Liz, "What are you thinking?"

"I want it to be just us for a while, that's it."

"But...Lizzie.."

"No buts, Dean. I knew you weren't gonna like this either."

"Then why do you want to do this? You know I always have to save your ass."

Liz looked at Dean with a glare, "You always having to save my ass?"

Dean shrugged, "Well yeah, pretty much."

"I took out that ghoul last week pretty damn well without you having to save my ass!"

"Lizzie-"

"And don't call me Lizzie, ok? You know I always hated that nickname!" Liz scowled cutting Dean off. Gabrielle, Sam, and Bobby looked at Liz in shock. They couldn't believe how Liz was acting. Dean didn't know what to say, he opened his mouth to say something but, he reclosed it. He had given her that nickname since they first met and she never minded him calling her that before.

"Lizzie-" Dean stopped, not wanting Liz to yell at him again for calling her that, "Liz, what has gotten into you?"

"Nothing, I just want you to know that I don't need your help all the time!" Dean moved back, he wouldn't be surprised if Liz started throwing punches, but he didn't understand why she was acting this way. Liz huffed, "Come on, Gab."

"Liz, let's try to work things out." Gabrielle pleaded, she didn't want to leave Dean and Sam, who were like brothers to her.

Liz looked over at Dean, then back to Gabrielle, "I said, let's go!"

Gabrielle sighed, turning to Dean and Sam, "See ya, I guess."

Gabrielle then followed Liz out of the house. Dean stood there, in silence as he watched Liz walk out of his life. His best friend, walking out on him. He couldn't believe what had just gone down. Not even knowing that that would be their last moment together until I long time.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Lizzie, you okay?" He noticed her black out for a moment.

Liz nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay, just a flashback." She gave him a smile, but Dean didn't want to believe that Liz was actually okay. He knew that she remembered that night and why she left.

"Lizzie, we can't keep these secrets locked inside us."

"Dean, I don't want you knowing about what happened, okay? You don't need to. All that matters is that we're reunited now, forget about what happened then."

Dean shook his head, "No, I'm not gonna forget. You know why? Lizzie, you were my best friend!" Liz looked away, "Do you know how hard it was to try and forget about you? To try and forget about that night? Lizzie, look at me!" He yelled, Liz quickly turned to face Dean's eyes, "What happened to you?" Dean paused, "Actually, what happened to us?"

Liz could feel the tears building up in her eyes, she couldn't hold them back any longer. Dean softened up and then pulled Liz in for a hug, letting her cry into his chest as he rested his head on hers since he was a bit taller. This was some reunion for them.

Gabrielle looked out the window and smiled softly as she watched the moment between Dean and Liz. She closed the blinds and turned around meeting with Sam, "Hey there Sammy-Sam! What's going on?"

Sam looked at her with sad eyes. "Why didn't you ever talk to me at Stanford?" Bobby had told him about how Liz had retrieved Gabrielle from Stanford and then Sam realized that Gabrielle was Jessica's friend. He had remembered Jessica having a friend name Gabrielle, but he never knew it was his old best friend.

Gabrielle winced slightly. "I couldn't Sam. I couldn't talk to you and keep my cover. You were avoiding the hunter life, I was hiding that I was still hunting from Liz. You were a tie to a life that I had to pretend to leave behind, a friendship I had to ignore. I wanted to talk to you, hell, I even told Jess to date you so I could keep tabs on you. You may not know it Sam, but I was always there, watching and making sure you were ok. I even gave your daddy updates about you. He asked so many questions and he was always so proud Sammy." She gave a sad smile.

Sam looked pained. "I learn more and more about him the longer he's dead." He said, voice filled with raw emotion.

"Sam, don't be mad at him." She knew how Sam and John's relationship has been before, she knew how they would always fight, how John treated Dean a little better, but she knew how John really cared about both boys and didn't think of Sam less.

"I won't be, but it's kinda hard not to, you know?"

Gabrielle nodded, "Yeah, I understand." She gave him a smile and a soft kiss on the cheek.

She left the tall Winchester boy there and went outside to her Chevelle. "Hey baby. You miss mama? Yeah, I bet you did. Don't worry baby, mama's here to make you shine." She opened the door and reached into the back seat. She pulled out a cassette tape from a box and smiled softly. Her favorite Aerosmith tape, A Little South of Sanity was held in her hand. She put the tape into the deck and played it. She smiled as the tape played just as well as it did the day she got it. She went into the trunk and got her tool box. She took off her jacket and top, revealing her to be in a tank top, and to have multiple scars.

She crawled under the car and hummed along to the tape, a lantern from her trunk on beside her as she worked. A few minutes in she felt a kick at her foot. "Go away! Can't you see Chelsea and I are busy?" She shouted.

Liz laughed and opened the hood, shining more light throughout the parts. "Squirt, you want some help there?"

Gabrielle laughed from where she was. "Thought you were with Dean?"

Liz shrugged, "He had some research to do with Sam."

"Well, a little help would be nice. Chelsea here needs some TLC if I want to get her up and running. Poor baby must feel so neglected."

Liz grinned, no matter how much Gabrielle teased her about the Trans Am the younger Corvelle was and always would be a fanatic of her Chevelle.

The two worked on the car, talking sometimes, but mostly just listening to Aerosmith. It was an agreement of long ago, that the person who owned the car and worked on it more could pick the music while they worked on them. "There's a Hole In My Soul That's been killing me forever It's a place where a garden never grows There's a Hole In My Soul Yeah, I should have known better 'Cause your love's like a thorn without a rose Yeah, yeah." The two sang along with the chorus of Hole in My Soul.

They decided to take a break for Gabrielle to go in and make dinner with the food Bobby went out and bought. Gabrielle danced about with Liz helping her, even if the eldest sister was pants at cooking. Dinner was a quiet uneventful thing, a lot of awkwardness and afterwards the sisters went to bed, wary of what the next day would bring.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Wow, long chapter! Hope you guys liked it :)  
How do you feel about Liz and Elle? Do you like their characters right now? I really wanna know what you all think because I know that a lot of you don't like OC fics, so I wanna know if this one is okay ^^**


	5. Don't Do Anything Stupid

**Authors Notes: New chapter, woo! Thanks for the reviews as of right now ^^  
Dean is trying his best to patch things up with Liz again, can he do it? Well, Gabrielle decides to help him :)  
Btw next chapter you guys will get some daddy!Dean, which I know a lot of you guys love or well...I love at least.**

* * *

Dean rolled around on the couch. He couldn't seem to fall asleep. All he kept thinking about was Lizzie and what happened to her after she left him. Dean rolled onto his back and crossed his arms, taking in a sigh, he looked over to the floor to notice Sam was still sleeping peacefully. He shook his head and then got up from the couch, he walked over to the kitchen and stopped in the entrance when he saw Liz sitting at the table. Face in her hands, he softened up, knowing she must've had a bad dream.

"Liz, you alright?" He asked as she took her head out of her hands and looked up at him, even in the slight darkness Dean could see a few tears.

Liz sniffled, "I just had a nightmare." Dean gave Liz a sympathetic smile, then pulled a chair up to her and sat down next to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Liz looked away from Dean, "I just keep dreaming of Mark's death. I should've listened better to Gabrielle." Liz looked to Dean, "I could've stopped it." Tears flowed down her face. Dean hated seeing Liz this way.

"Don't blame yourself."

"Dean, how can I not? Mark's death only happened because I was stupid to keep my old life away from him."

Dean then remembered Liz had said she should've listened to Gabrielle, he decided to ask questions, "What did you mean though, about that you should've listened to Gabrielle?"

Tears from Liz's eyes stopped and she looked down, "Gabby has been having these visions...she saw Sam get killed before seeing Mark's death." Dean couldn't believe it, was Gabrielle having visions just like Sam? No. There was no way. They had killed Yellow Eyes, so unless a different demon had the same thought as Yellow Eyes. Dean crossed that out of his mind, only Yellow Eyes had given infants his blood, so how was Gabrielle having these visions?

Liz looked back to Dean, "It's crazy right? I mean, Sam's alive. Not dead. So, what's going on?"

Dean didn't know how to tell Liz that Sam had actually died, he didn't know how she would cope about knowing about the deal he made and that he only had a year left. He didn't want this packed on her too, Mark's death was already too much, so he decided he'd tell her eventually, "Liz, I wish I knew what was going on. I really wish I did."

Liz gave Dean a smile and then sighed, "I'm gonna try and get back to bed." She stood up from her chair and Dean followed in salute. She leaned in and gave Dean a quick kiss on the cheek, "Night, Dean."

Dean smiled, Liz was back in his life again, he turned around after Liz walked past him, "Night...Lizzie." He heard Liz giggle at the old nickname. He watched as she disappeared back upstairs. He sighed and then walked back into the living room, he shook his head seeing that Sam was still asleep. He took his spot back on the couch. Soon falling back asleep, dreaming of all the old times he had with Liz.

xxxxxxxx

Earlier that morning, Dean woke up hearing cries from upstairs, he knew it was Robby, he turned to his side, trying to block out the cries. He looked over to see Sam was still sleeping, how could he still be asleep? Dean sighed, rolling onto his back. He thought of going to check on Liz, give her some help, after all, she was a single mom now. So, he got up, walked over Sam, and then made his way to the stairs and up to Lizzie's old room. Flashbacks went into his head of all the times him and Lizzie had spent in there, fooling around with each other when Bobby, Gabrielle, and Sam wasn't around, and listening to music on Lizzie's record player.

When he stopped at her door, he heard her humming, trying to calm Robby down, "Shh, Robby, it's okay, I'm still here, nightmares are no fun, I know but, don't worry, I'm gonna take revenge and get that demon who killed your father. Mark is still with you though, watching over us."

Dean sighed, and leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms. He felt so sorry for Liz right now, he could tell she was really broken up about this. He heard the door squeak open, then turned to see Liz walking out with Robby in her arms, she stopped quickly seeing Dean, "Hey, Dean." She smiled, "Sorry if Robby woke you up, you're probably not used to having a baby around." She laughed. Dean smiled back, hearing Lizzie's laugh.

Dean shrugged, "It's okay, what's wrong with him?" He asked as he walked up to the two, Robby looked over at him, "Hey Robby, I'm Dean." Robby giggled and smiled at Dean, he liked that.

"He just woke up crying, I'm guessing he had a bad dream."

"Need any help?" Dean offered as he made faces for Robby.

"Nah, I think I can get this single mother deal worked out." Liz gave him a soft smile, but that made Dean frown a little bit hearing Liz say that. He really wanted to help her out.

"You sure?"

Liz raised an eyebrow, "I never thought you liked kids."

"Well, if it's to help you...I'm here."

Liz sighed, "Thanks, but I got this handled."

"Come on, I'm sure it's not that hard to take care of him, what's the problem?"

"I'm just worried, okay? I don't want you getting close to me and Robby, and then I storm off again." Though, Dean knew this time if Liz tried leaving again, he would go after her. He wouldn't let her walk out of his life again. He was stupid not to go after her last time. This time, he'd actually be smart.

"Just let me help."

"Why? You don't think I can do this on my own?" Liz snapped, obviously annoyed.

"Liz, what happened to us?"

Liz looked away, not wanting to look Dean in the eyes, "People change." Liz looked back to Dean, "But, I'm still your friend."

"But the relationship has changed between us and you know it!"

"Dean, not now, I don't want Robby listening to us."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Just let me help out a little, please?"

"I'm perfectly fine, okay?" Liz stormed off past Dean, leaving him there to think. He sighed, he wanted to fix things up with Liz, but she kept on pulling away. Sure, he had no clue how to take care of kids, but he really wanted to help her with Robby. The kid would need a father figure after all, so why not try?

He looked up to see Gabrielle walking down the hall, "You didn't hear any of that… did you?" He asked her once she stopped in front of him but, he knew she had to have heard. She wouldn't have stopped and had a look on her face saying 'what do you think you're doing?' if she hadn't.

"Dean, what the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked, clearly tired and annoyed at the older Winchester.

Dean looked down at the girl. He took in her haggard appearance and touched a scar on her neck. "I'll tell you, if you tell me how you got that." He hadn't seen it before, so it was obvious she had covered it up with makeup.

Gabrielle ran a hand through her hair, yawning softly as she did. "I'm not going to tell you. This isn't high school anymore Dean. You can't just bribe, blackmail, and mess-around to avoid things. You want to know why she left, taking me with her?" She asked, leaning back against the wall.

Dean nodded, his eyes showing how much he wanted to be in Liz's life again. How much he wanted to be her rock. "More than anything." He replied in a soft voice.

Gabrielle sighed and put her hand on his shoulder. "Then later, you're going to help me with my baby, and we'll talk about how you'll go about it. Get back to sleep Dean, you're gonna need it." She gave a half smile and trudged back to her room.

xxxxxxxx

Gabrielle leaned against her Chevelle, waiting for Dean to show up, and as promised he did, "Well, you showed." She smirked.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Of course?"

Gabrielle laughed, "Come on, help me with Chelsea."

"Thought you were gonna help me with Lizzie?"

Gabrielle glared at him, "I will, once we start working." Dean groaned and did as Gabrielle told him. Gabrielle was clearly having fun with this. The two talked as they worked on the Chevelle. Dean worked under the car as Gabrielle worked on the engine, "Right now, as you've seen Robby is practically Liz's life right now."

"Well, no shit sherlock, that's her kid."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "Do you want me to help you with Liz or not?" She snapped.

"Alright, sorry!"

Gabrielle snickered, "You want her to trust you and make her not leave, warm up to the kid and become his father figure. I'll be with Liz most of the time working on the car. Uncle Bobby will be researching stuff with Sam. Tell Bobby you'll watch the kid while he works since you're not into research. Tell him I said it was okay."

Dean came out from under the car, his hair was messy and he had greased hands and some on his face, "You think I can do it?"

Gabrielle smiled at Dean's look then leaned against the hood, "I'm sure. Robby doesn't warm up easily to a lot of people. He was scared of me for the first two months, not even letting me hold him without crying and throwing a fit. He sees something in you, Dean, obviously. Take that as an advantage." Dean pondered that, he did notice how easily Robby cheered up when he was around, maybe Gabrielle was actually right, "I also know about your deal, Winchester."

"Don't tell Liz." Dean pleaded, he couldn't have Liz know now. He wanted to wait until the time was actually right. How could he just openly say to her now after they finally reunited that, 'hey I'm going to Hell in a few months, so let's spend as much time together as possible'. No, he couldn't do that to her. He would wait.

Gabrielle held up her hands, "Don't worry, I won't. So, don't try to kill me." She laughed and put her hands back down, "That was tough of you to do that."

Dean looked away, "It was Sam, I couldn't let him rot."

"You're gonna have to tell Liz eventually."

Dean nodded, "I will, when the time is right."

Gabrielle gave Dean a smile, "Just don't do anything stupid."

Dean laughed, "Like what will I do?"

"Dean, I know about how you and Liz used to be. I know how you guys had the friends with benefits thing going on." Dean smirked, "Keep your dick in your pants. Don't let it think for you."

Dean got up and wiped some of the dirt off his pants, "I'll try not to."

"No, you WILL. Not try."

Dean smiled, "Thanks for the chat, Elle." He gave her a smirk and wave as she glared at him as he started to walk away.

"Dean!" She yelled. Dean laughed as he walked back into the house. She shook her head, "Idjit." She growled, then went back to working on the Chevelle.

Dean walked back into the house, "Maybe I'll help Sam get Gabrielle." He mused aloud as he entered the house.

"What did you just say?" Dean jumped at Sam's voice and turned to his side to see the sasquatch there.

"Dammit, Sammy! Don't do that to me!"

Sam laughed, "Dean, what were you doing out there with Elle?"

Dean shrugged, "You mean, I couldn't help Elle fix the Chevelle?"

Sam narrowed his eyes on Dean, "You guys were talking about Liz, weren't you?"

Dean huffed, "Now, why would we be talking about Liz?"

Sam crossed his arms, "Dean."

"Okay, Elle was just trying to help me with getting Liz to warm up to me again."

Sam shook his head, "Dean, you're going to Hell in a few months. Why do you even want to have anything happen with Liz?" He didn't want to see Liz lose another loved one again. He also knew how much Liz and Dean meant to each other, so it'd probably even hurt her worse about Dean going to Hell. She had to know eventually about the deal. He thought it was wrong keeping everything from her. He believed that she had the right to know.

"Sam, can't you see? This was like meant to happen. I have to fix things up with Liz before I leave."

Sam frowned, he felt for his brother, he knew how much Liz had meant to him, "Don't do anything stupid."

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?" First, Elle, now his brother. Why did they think he was gonna do something stupid?

Sam scoffed, "Maybe because you'll more than likely do something stupid and ruin everything. Again."

Dean huffed, "If you remember correctly, Sam. Liz was the one who had walked out, not me. I'm innocent."

Sam rolled his eyes, "You played apart of it, you're not all innocent. Just don't hurt Liz."

"Sam, you know I won't." Dean gave Sam a reassuring smile then walked past him towards the living room. Leaving Sam there alone.

Sam sighed, "Why do I feel like something bad is gonna come out of this?" He looked out the window to see Gabrielle working on the Chevelle. He smiled, then walked towards the kitchen to make himself a sandwich, he'd get back to researching on how to end Dean's deal in a little bit. As of right now, he was starving.

The rest of the day went by. Dean tried again to get Liz to let him help with Robby a few times, which led into a little bickering fight. Gabrielle had decided to stop working on the Chevelle for a little while to help Sam and Bobby with researching. Dinner was eventful, Robby caused a small food fight between him and Dean, which had Bobby notice how much Robby was warming up to Dean so quickly. Liz noticed it to, she couldn't handle it, so she decided she would put Robby to bed a little early as for herself as well. Then, it was eventually time for everyone else to head to bed.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Hope you guys liked this chapter. Reviews would be nice :3  
I bet you all can't wait for the next chapter. Dean takes care of Robby for the day, how will that turn out I wonder? Well, you just have to wait ;)**


	6. Hey Jude

**Authors Notes: LONG CHAPTER but, you get some daddy!Dean so I know you guys are gonna love it :)**

**And you know what? Someone down the road where I live just put their 1966 Chevy Impala up for sale, it looks so much like baby but, my dad won't let me sell my Kia (which I can't stand, I prefer old cars) and get the Impala :'(  
Anyways, onto the chapter! :D**

* * *

Liz awoke to the morning sun shining down on her face, she groaned, not even wanting to wake up and face another day. She heard Robby giggle and she looked over to Robby who stood up in his crib, leaning against the bars, he smiled at her and it really did brighten everything up right now.

Liz sat up from the bed and walked over to Robby's crib and picked him up, "Hey, Robby. How long have you actually been up?" Robby mumbled a bit, it sounded like he was trying to speak, but it all came out in mumbles, but she knew soon enough he would start talking. Robby reached his arms out past Liz, she raised an eyebrow then turned around to see Dean standing in the doorway, leaning against the wall, arms crossed, "Dean, what are you doing?"

"Thought I could check up on you, see if you were alright, if that's any problem at all."

Liz gave Dean a fake smile, she was still on edge about opening up to him, "I'm okay, really."

Dean stood up and walked over to her, "How am I not convinced?"

Liz rolled her eyes, "I can get through today. I've been able to get past the last three days, I'm sure I can get through today." Dean just couldn't believe that though. He could see through her fake smile.

Robby continued to hold his arms at to Dean, "What does he want?" He asked.

Liz laughed, "Obviously, he wants you to hold him."

"Oh.." Dean paused, "Well, can I?"

Liz nodded and then handed Robby over to Dean, who laid onto Dean's chest. Dean looked over at Liz and she gave him a slight smile, "He's warming up to you well. Normally he's not this way around strangers." Liz crossed her arms in wonder at how Robby was easily warming up to Dean.

"Yeah, Elle told me that he wouldn't let her hold him for the first two months." Dean looked down at Robby, he didn't understand how this boy was warming up to him so fast.

"Mhm. He threw fits, swung his arms. Same when Bobby held him. He only let Mark and I."

Robby mumbled a few words, looking up at Dean. Dean noticed Robby was trying to say something, "Has he said his first word yet?"

Liz shook her head, "No. I think not long until that though, he's been mumbling a lot trying to work out words, but just hasn't mastered it. He almost said daddy to Mark before Mark's death, but it was more him just say da."

Dean chuckled, "Well hey, you hungry? Sam and Elle cooked breakfast."

Liz shrugged, "I guess I'm a little hungry. I'm still trying to work getting rid of this fat from when I was pregnant, though." She joked as she patted her small tummy. Dean laughed along with her.

"You don't look that bad. You're still hot." Dean gave Liz a wink, to be honest, he'd be staring at her rack a good while. He heard how perky breast got with breast-feeding and he had to admit, Liz's were quite nice.

Liz rolled her eyes, "I wish I looked the way I did eight years ago. Flat tummy and ass. Now I just got an ass." She hoped that maybe with going back into hunting, she'd get her figure right back.

Dean laughed, "Come on, let's go eat." Liz smiled and then followed Dean out downstairs to the kitchen. Dean still had a hold of Robby, who still didn't seem to complain about him holding him. Gabrielle was quite shocked when the three entered the kitchen and she saw Dean holding Robby, but a smile formed knowing that Liz had given in and the plan was starting to work.

"Morning Liz!" Gabrielle chimed at her sister as she ate at the table with Bobby and Sam, "Sam and I cooked breakfast. Eggs, toast, bacon, pancakes, you name it, we cooked it!"

Liz shook her head with a slight smile, "Just after I told Dean I'm trying to get my figure back."

Bobby rolled his eyes, "Oh Liz, you don't need to worry about that."

"But, Bobby! Look at these hips, they're repulsive!" She whined as she pointed to her hips, "I need to lose twenty pounds."

Gabrielle snickered, "You're the one who sat on the couch the whole time and stuffed your mouth with food while you were pregnant."

Liz glared at Gabrielle, "It was kind of hard not to, Robby gave me the weirdest cravings." Sam and Dean (who had just sat down next to Sam after putting Robby in his high chair and then getting his breakfast) laughed at Liz about needing to get back her figure. They sure were glad Liz and Gabrielle were back in their lives again.

"Can we please not talk about you and your figure, Liz? You'll get it back it eventually, calm down." Bobby was slightly annoyed at his niece complaining.

Liz huffed, "Whatever. I'm just having eggs." She said as she grabbed a plate, fork, and then put the scrambled eggs on her plate. She grabbed Robby's milk bottle in the fridge and then took it over to the boy who squealed and took the bottle from his mother and started drinking down the milk. Liz sat down in between Dean and Bobby and ate her breakfast.

"So, Liz you think you can help me fix my baby later?" Gabrielle asked as she stuff her face with pancake.

"Can't you ask Dean? I kind of have a baby to take care of, you know."

"I'll take care of Robby, it won't be a problem." Dean spoke up in an offer.

Liz was still edgy about having Dean take care of Robby, "I don't know about that though..."

"Oh come on, Sam and Bobby have research to do anyways, which I'm quite bored with. So, how about I take care of Robby for the day?"

Gabrielle gave Sam and Bobby a quick glare, they knew what she was glaring at them for, "Yeah, Bobby and I have research to do. Robby would just get in the way." Sam spoke, Gabrielle smirked in success.

"Liz, Dean isn't that much of an idjit...or well...what I'm just saying is that I'm sure he could take care of Robby." Bobby joined, not that he didn't mind taking care of his nephew, but he thought Dean did need to get closer to Robby.

Dean smiled, seeing as Sam and Bobby were helping along with the whole plan, "See, they're busy. I can help with Robby."

Liz sighed, "Alright, you can take care of Robby for today. You better take good care of him."

Dean nodded, "I'll take real good care of him, I promise." Dean shrugged, "I mean, how hard could he be?"

Liz chuckled, "Dean, you obviously have never taken care of a baby before, have you?"

"Dude, all he does is eat, poop, and sleep."

"That's all you do." Liz mumbled.

"He won't be trouble."

Liz shook her head, "I just don't know."

Gabrielle got up from her seat, "Come on, Liz! Let's go work on my baby!" She walked over and put her dishes in the sink.

Liz sighed, "Lizzie, you can trust me." Dean gave her a smile.

"Alright, let's go work on your car." Liz said as she got up and put her dishes in the sink and then walked out with Gabrielle to fix up the Chevelle.

Dean got up to put his dishes away too and walked over to Robby, the boy sucked on his bottle and looked at him, "You won't give me too much trouble, will you?" Robby smiled and then hit Dean with his bottle. Bobby and Sam got a kick out of it and cracked up.

"Yup, he won't be trouble at all." Bobby mocked with a laugh.

"Oh, shut up, Bobby!" Dean sighed, "I gotta do this...for Lizzie. Even if I don't like kids that much."

"Maybe it was a bad thing that we're leaving Robby with him?" Sam asked Bobby, who shrugged.

"Well, I would like to see Liz kick his ass later. So, nah."

Dean rolled his eyes, then picked Robby up from his seat, "You two can go do your research. I'm leaving." Dean left towards the living room leaving Bobby and Sam to joke about the whole situation before finishing their breakfast.

"Alright, so your mom has left me in charge of you for a while. So, what will we do?" Dean asked Robby, who just looked at him with a weird face. Dean sighed, "That's right, I feel stupid. You can't talk, so there's no point in getting an answer out of you, is there?" Dean growled, "What did I just say to myself? Dammit." Robby laughed at Dean who was cursing at himself for talking to Robby even if Robby didn't completely understand him and he couldn't get an answer back.

Dean walked over to the couch and sat down, Robby sat on his legs. He had no clue what to do with this kid, he didn't know what the kid liked. He couldn't talk to him because he couldn't answer back. That's when he thought of something, "I know! I'll teach you how to talk!"

"You idjit, you can't just get him to talk like that." Bobby said walking through as him and Sam went towards the den to do research.

"Shut up!" Dean yelled, causing Bobby and Sam to laugh. They were getting a kick out of all of this. Dean sighed, "So, I gotta show those two that I won't have trouble taking care of you today." Robby tilted his head to the side, "What?" Robby reached his arms now and grabbed Dean's lips, "Ow." He whined as Robby pulled his lips, quite annoyed now.

He grabbed Robby's hands and took them away, "Okay, you are not allowed to do that." Robby frowned and then began to cry, Dean groaned. It had only been an hour and this kid was giving him trouble. Was it too late to bail out? No. He couldn't do this. He had to get the kid to warm up to him. Dean cradled Robby, "No. No. No. I'm sorry. Please, stop crying." Dean pleaded as he rocked Robby, but nothing was working and the kid continued to cry.

He tried thinking, what could he do to get the kid to stop crying? Then he remember! His mom always sung him Hey Jude when he was sad, so maybe it could cheer up Robby? He had to try something.

He took a breath and started to sing, "Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart then you can start to make it better." Robby softened up and sniffled as Dean awkwardly sang and hoped that Bobby and Sam wouldn't walk in, "Hey Jude, don't be afraid. You were made to go out and get her, the minute you let under your skin then you begin to make it better."

Robby smiled up at Dean, he liked it. The song had worked! Dean continued singing, "And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude refrain. Don't carry the world upon your shoulders. For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool by making his world a little colder. Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah." Robby giggled as Dean sung and made some faces.

"Hey Jude, don't let me down. You have found her, now go and get her. Remember to let her into your heart then you can start to make it better. So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin. You're waiting for someone to perform with and don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do the movement you need is on your shoulder. Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah yeah." Dean noticed how Robby was now actually starting to fall asleep as he sung to him, "Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude."

Before Dean knew it, Robby was peacefully sleeping in his arms. He cuddled up to Dean. Dean smiled, he really did like this. Maybe that kid wasn't that bad after all, maybe he could get used to him.

xxxxxx

Outside in the junkyard, Liz was fixing the gears on the Chevelle. She laid on one of her old skateboards, when she was 9 she wanted to learn how to use a skateboard but, it didn't work out very well. The only thing that came at the end of the learning was a whole bunch of bruises, she never played with it again, except for rolling Gabrielle around on it, she would lay down on it and Liz tied a string to the bottom bar and then took her sister around the house a few times. Liz rolled herself out from under the car, taking her arm and whipping her forehead, sighing, "How come it's taking' this long to work on her?"

"It takes patience Liz, remember when you wrecked the Trans Am? How long it took to fix her up?"

"Well, yeah, but that was my baby and Dean helped me work on her everyday."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "Just give it time, I haven't worked on her in so long. She needs a lot of work."

"We're lucky we actually know what we're doing."

"That's right."

Liz sighed, "Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle perked her head back up from under the hood, "Hm?"

"Do you think it's a good idea getting close to Dean again?"

Gabrielle gave Liz a smile, "Liz, you and Dean were friends for so long. You can't just let some demon continue to ruin that for you."

"I should've never listened to that demon in the first place." She shook her head, "I was such an idiot."

"You were young, you were in love with Dean, but all he saw within you was a friends with benefits in your thoughts."

Liz turned her head quickly towards Gabrielle, "How did you know Dean and I used to be that?"

Gabrielle chuckled, "Don't think you guys always thought you were alone. I remember going to my room after you guys thought I was outside in the junkyard with Bobby, yeah I heard you guys."

Liz felt slightly embarrassed, "Sorry about that."

Gabrielle shrugged, "No worries. Sure, then I was quite scared, but I'm over it."

Liz laughed, "Can't believe we had that going on for a short while."

"I thought it was funny. You guys tried keeping it so secretive."

"Well of course. Why would we want everyone to know about our little thing?"

"Why did you guys even have that going on?"

Liz sighed, "I confessed to Dean I was still a virgin. He felt sorry, one thing led to another. Then-"

"You lost your virginity to Dean?!" Gabrielle gasped, she surely thought Liz had lost it to this son that Bobby's hunter friend had.

"Shut up!" Gabrielle laughed, "Yes, I lost my virginity to Dean, okay?" Gabrielle continued to laughed. Liz huffed, quite annoyed and embarrassed now.

"I just think that's hilarious."

Liz rolled her eyes, "Oh, laugh about it."

"I can see why you're so in love with him." Gabrielle teased, Liz glared at Gabrielle and threw her rag she had in her hand to clean off the grease and it hit Gabrielle in the face. Making Liz laugh at the grease on Gabrielle's face now.

"Oh, you're gonna get it!" Liz gulped and got up from sitting on the skateboard and ran off as Gabrielle chased her with the dirty rag.

xxxxxx

Dean laid on the couch, he actually had fallen asleep. Robby laid on his chest. The two a slept for a good few hours, that was until Dean got a wiff in his nose that instantly woke him up and almost want to gag. He knew what was wrong, Robby needed a change. He debated on going out to the junkyard and ask Liz, but then that wouldn't show that he could take care of Robby. I picked up Robby who woke up, moving the boy away, but that didn't help with the smell. He walked into the den, where Bobby and Sam were still doing research. Sam looked up, "Uh, Dean that's not how you're suppose to hold a baby."

Dean rolled his eyes, "I'm only holding him because of the smell!"

Bobby laughed, "You're the idjit who offered to take care of him, you change him. Diapers are under the sink in the kitchen. Have fun." Sam and Bobby laughed and Dean glared at them before taking off to the kitchen. He grabbed a towel and laid it down on the kitchen table, laying Robby on it.

"Diapers, diapers." Dean repeated as he opened the covert under the skin, he found the box of pampers diapers and smiled, "There we go!" He grabbed the box and walked over to where Robby laid on the kitchen table. He pulled out a diaper and then wondered how exactly to put it on.

"You can't be that much of an idiot, Dean." Dean turned to the entrance of the kitchen to see Sam standing there, "Bobby told me to come help you anyways."

Dean huffed, "Bobby doesn't think I can do it?"

Sam gave Dean one of his bitch faces, "Dean, you were trying to figure out to put it on, I saw you looking at the diaper strangely. You don't know a thing."

"And you do?"

"Yeah, Jess had a friend with a baby before. I know what exactly to do and you didn't even get the powder!"

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Why would you need powder?"

"So he doesn't get a rash." Dean crossed his arms. Sam walked over to the covert under the skin and pulled out the baby powder and napkins, "Don't worry, I won't tell Liz I helped."

Dean smiled, "Thanks Sam."

"You owe me." Dean watched as Sam changed Robby, watching everything so next time he actually knew what to do. He sighed, he was able to load a gun, work a car, but he had no clue how to change a baby. He felt like a complete idiot. Dean picked up Robby after Sam was done, "There." Sam huffed as he threw the dirty diaper away and then headed back to the den.

Dean looked at Robby, "You gotta thank your Uncle Sammy there for knowing what to do."

"Da." Robby got out and reached towards Dean.

Dean shook his head, "No. I'm not your dad, don't call me that."

"Da!" Robby squealed. Dean smiled though, he did like hearing the kid call him that, but he knew how Liz would feel if she heard Robby call him daddy. He didn't want to cause another fight.

"No. How about you try to say mommy? Come on, I know you can." Dean coached the little boy and mouthed mommy slowly so Robby could understand and learn, but it didn't help.

"Da!" Dean sighed, he was going to be in for it later from Liz if Robby even was able to get the word dad out. He wouldn't mind being the kids father figure, but Liz was the one who would decide on that.

"Come on, Robby let's go back to the living room." Dean walked back into the living room, Robby played with Dean's hair and Dean just smiled. He loved this kid. He sat Robby down on the couch and then sat himself next to Robby, "Hmmm...what to do." Dean thought out loud to himself as he looked around the living room. Then he spotted it, the old record player in the corner, "Perfect." He cooed. He picked up Robby and took him over to the record player, he sat Robby down on the ground and then Indian crossed next to Robby.

Robby tilted his head in wonder at the record player and vinyl collection that sat next to it. Dean blew the dust off of the records, they hadn't been used for a while. He knew these were Liz and Elle's collection. He remembered when John would drop him and Sam off and then he and Liz would just listen to Liz's records all day long. He picked up the first vinyl out of the collection, the words on it were faded and so was the picture, but he knew what it was. Alice Cooper's album School's Out, one of Liz's favorite records. He looked at the record under it to see it was Metallica's 1991 album Metallica. He smiled at an old memory.

**Flashback**

"Yo! Liz!" 17-Year Old, Dean, walked into the house after John dropped him off to go on a hunt. Sam was out in the junkyard with Elle, who had told Dean that Liz was inside playing her records.

_"Well we can't salute you, can't find a flag, if that don't suit you then that's a drag! School's out for summer!"_

Dean smirked as he heard School's Out by Alice Cooper coming from the living room. That was probably obviously the reason Liz didn't answer him because the music was so loud. He walked into the living room and found Liz singing along and dancing, not even realizing that Dean was there with his arms crossed with a wide grin on his face as he watched her dance.

"School's out for ever!" Liz sang as loud as she could, she jumped when she turned around and saw Dean there, "Dean!" She gasped, face full of embarrassment.

Dean laughed, "No. Keep going. You were giving quite a show."

Liz rolled her eyes and walked over turning the record player a little bit down. Dean walked up to the record player and picked up the album, "New records?"

Liz nodded, "Yeah, Bobby took me to this record store and I picked a few up. Which by the way." Liz kneeled down through the small stack of records, going through them until she pulled one out and then handed it to Dean, "I picked this one up for you." She smiled as Dean checked out the record and almost flipped. It was Black Sabbath's album We Sold Our Soul For Rock N' Roll.

"Dude, no way! I've searched everywhere for this album!" Dean put Alice Cooper's album down and then checked out the Black Sabbath album, giving Liz a hug, "How'd you find it?"

Liz shrugged, "I was going through the records at the store and I just found it." She laughed, "I knew I had to get it for you."

"Wow, thank you Liz. I also have something for you too. Close your eyes." Liz giggled as she closed her eyes. Dean put the Black Sabbath album down and then out of his pocket he pulled out two tickets he was able to snatch up. They weren't just any tickets, they were concert tickets and to see Metallica. Dean snickered, who knew Liz was gonna love him now.

"Oh, come on. Can I open my eyes now?" Liz whined, she really wanted to know what Dean had got her, it was eating at her to know. She hated when he would do this, though she loved what she would open her eyes to every time.

"Okay, open your eyes." Liz opened them as Dean had in her face the two tickets.

Her mouth dropped opened with a gasp as she read Metallica in fine print, she then grabbed the tickets and let out a squeal, jumping a little as well, "Are you serious?! Metallica?!"

Dean laughed, "It's about a three hour drive. It's this Sunday. I was able to get dad to stop at the venue when we went by it and I got the tickets. We're about ten rows from the stage."

Liz gave Dean a huge hug, "Oh my god, you know I'm going!" Dean hugged Liz back and the two laughed. Liz then took the Alice Cooper album off of the spin table and put it in the case. She then searched through her collection and found Metallica's album Metallica. Dean wrapped his arms around Liz as the two just stood there and listened to Enter Sandman.

**End Flashback**

"Da!" Robby brought Dean out of the memory, Dean sighed.

"Robby, I'm not your daddy." A part of him wish he was though, he held up the Alice Cooper album, "This is called a vinyl, can you say that? Vinyl." Dean mouthed vinyl, trying to get Robby to understand.

Robby tilted his head, "Eh?"

Dean shook his head with a sigh, "This will be awhile."

xxxxxx

Liz stood up and wiped her hands with a rag since her hands had grease on them, "Okay, I think that's enough for today. I'm quite hungry and I need to know how Dean is doing with Robby." She hoped to god that Dean too his word and that Robby was perfectly fine with him. Not that she didn't trust him or anything, but she just worried.

Gabrielle sighed, "Alright, baby we'll work on you tomorrow." She rubbed the side and then closed the hood. The girls turned their heads as they faintly heard, 'No More Mr. Nice Guy' by Alice Cooper coming from inside the house when they got up to the steps.

"Alice Cooper?" Liz said to herself, Gabrielle chuckled as she listened to the song and Liz's expression. Liz opened the door and it let out a little creek, the music wasn't faintly no more. It was much louder. Gabrielle actually started to sing along as the two walked into the living room to see Dean sitting down on the floor, Robby sat across from him, next to the record player. Dean was lip singing to the song and making some faces to make Robby clap and laugh. Liz smiled, she liked seeing this side of Dean.

"Can you turn that off?! We're trying to research!" Sam yelled, ruining everything as he stepped into the living room, "That's giving me a headache." Dean rolled his eyes and then stood up and took the record off, putting it safely back in the case.

He then picked Robby off from the ground, Robby cuddled up closer to Dean once he did, "Daddy!" Robby squealed. Liz's smile quickly faded and her heart almost felt like it had stopped. Had Robby actually called Dean his daddy? No. He'd only known Dean for little over two days, how could Robby have warmed up to Dean like that?

Dean quickly looked at Liz, "Lizzie, I tried telling him not to say that! I tried getting him to say mommy! I swear!" Gabrielle and Sam both gulped, they didn't know what Liz was gonna do now. Liz just stood there with shocked expression on her face, "Liz, please don't be mad at me." Dean looked at Robby, "Robby, come on say mommy I know you can."

"Daddy!" Robby squealed again with a giggle. Dean put his head back, he knew he was gonna get it from Liz now. Liz was speechless, not only had Robby said daddy to Dean, but he said it twice! How could she work with that?

Gabrielle put her fingers in front of Liz's face and snapped them a few times, "Liz, hey, come on."

Liz shook her head, "I can't believe this." She was finally able to get out, "I can't believe this."

"Lizzie, I'm sorry. I even tried getting him not to call me that, but he did." Dean apologized, Sam wish he hadn't walked in on this, he wondered if he could sneak back to the den without no one noticing.

"I have to go." Liz darted up the stairs to her room.

Dean groaned and looked at Robby, "You had to call me daddy, didn't you?"

Gabrielle sighed and walked over, "It's not your fault. Most kids do say daddy as their first word. Robby had been trying to say that anyways, he could've said it to anybody." Gabrielle gave Dean a smile, "Don't be hard on yourself."

Dean handed Robby over to Gabrielle. Still he felt horrible, "Dean, maybe you should go talk to Liz." Sam offered, "Explain to her everything. She'll understand once you do. If you don't, she'll just get even more mad with you."

Dean knew Sam was right, if he didn't go talk to Liz right now then it'd only make matters worse. He had to really apologize to her, but how? That's one thing he couldn't think of. How could he apologize to her about this? Her husband just died and then Robby goes and calls him, daddy? He sighed, "Alright, I'll go talk to her."

"Don't yell."

"I won't Sam." Dean assured him as he walked up the stairs to go apologize to Liz.

Gabrielle shook her head, "I cannot believe that Robby actually called Dean his daddy."

Sam shrugged and walked over to Gabrielle, "It's not Dean's fault like you said though, Liz had said that Robby had been trying to get daddy out lately and like you said, he could've said it to anyone. He could've called me daddy, or even Bobby."

"Exactly, but I think that it only affects Liz worse because Mark died."

"It is hard to get over something like watching someone you love die." Sam cringed thinking about Jess's death.

Gabrielle gave Sam a pat on the shoulder, "Don't worry about Liz, Dean will know what to do."

Sam laughed, "I hope so."

xxxxxx

Dean knocked on Liz's door, he could hear some crying from in the room, "Lizzie, come on. Let me in, I said I'm sorry."

"Dean, you don't understand!"

Dean felt like he could punch himself right now, save himself from having Liz do it, "Look, Robby could've said daddy to anyone."

"But, he said it to you!"

"And what's the problem about that?!"

Dean stepped back as the doorknob turned and the door opened, he noticed Liz's eyes were filled with tears, "Mark died, remember?"

Dean really didn't know what to say, he was silent, "Look...Lizzie, I tried getting Robby not to say it. I tried and tried. Please, this isn't my fault."

"Dean, I don't want you getting so attached to Robby."

"Why? Because you think you'll walk out again? Liz, I dealt with it last time!" Dean pushed the door open, Liz backed up as Dean walked in, "Why are you so afraid? Why do you think you're gonna leave again?"

Liz sniffled, wiping some of the tears from her face, "I'm not saying I'll leave again, I'm not afraid either."

"Liz, you're so confusing."

Liz glared at Dean, "Me confusing? Dean have you seen how you act! You're the reason why I left!" She walked up closer to Dean, looking up at his eyes as he looked down at hers, "You wanna know why I left? Because I was in love with you! I was tired of being just the friend with benefits, but I knew that's all I ever meant to you!"

Dean shook his head, "Liz, you meant so much more than that."

"Oh, did I?"

"Liz, I loved you!"

"Then why didn't you tell me!"

"I was afraid for our friendship!"

"So, you thought that just having sex would keep us close?" Dean looked away, Liz scoffed and then stepped back away, Dean looked back at her, "Dean, remember your girlfriend you had at the time, the one before I left?"

Dean raised his eyebrows, not knowing where this was going, "Yeah?"

"A demon possessed her, told me that you'd never see me as something else and that I was only gonna get hurt if I stayed."

"You listened to a demon?!"

"Do you think I wanted to?! She was right though! If I had stayed, I would've continued to just get hurt! That's why I left that night! That's why we haven't talked since!" Dean walked up to Liz, taking his hands and holding her face. Liz felt her heart racing.

"Liz, if you wouldn't have left. We could've been something." Dean let go of Liz and then turned away and walked out, slamming the door behind him leaving Liz standing there. Wishing so bad she would've never listened to that demon all those years ago. Whatever came over here though, she ran up to the door, opened it and then ran out the hall, she wouldn't lose Dean over another fight again. She just got him back.

"Dean!" Dean stopped before walking down the steps, he turned around and Liz ran up to him, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for walking out, I'm sorry for listening to that demon. I'm sorry." She apologized, tears flowing down her face. She reached her hands up to Dean's face, leaning in and she kissed him. She didn't know why, but it felt right. She felt like she had to.

Little did they know, Sam and Gabrielle were peering from downstairs up at them. Gabrielle snickered and her and Sam butted fist together. This was what they've been wanting to happen all along.

Dean pulled apart the kiss, not that he didn't mind of course, he licked his lips at the taste, "Wow."

Liz blushed, moving pieces of her blonde hair out of her face and behind her ear, "I can't believe I just did that."

Dean grinned, "Not that it was our first kiss." Liz punched Dean in the chest, making him laugh, "So, you're not mad anymore?"

Liz sighed, "It's pathetic for me to be mad at you anyways."

Dean shook his head, "And you call me confusing."

Liz crossed her arms, "Do you want me to go over what I had said earlier?"

"Please, don't."

Liz chuckled, "If you really want to help me take care of Robby, then alright."

Dean was shocked, "Seriously?"

Liz shrugged, nodding her head with a smile, "Yeah. I don't mind." She had to admit, Dean would be a great father figure to Robby, not that he was replacing Mark at all, but she doubt any other guy would be able to get Robby to warm up to them so much as Dean.

Dean couldn't believe it, he was finally getting Liz into his life again and she was letting him help her with her son. It wasn't quite exactly the old days, but it was good enough. He grinned, thinking that he was actually gonna be Robby's father figure. Oh, he could see an older Robby in his head now, a little mix of both his and Liz's personality; this kid was going to turn out to be a little trouble maker.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Well, hope you guys like that :)  
I actually own the Alice Cooper and Black Sabbath albums talked about in here on vinyls since I actually collect them :3**

Next chapter we finally get back into the season 3 storyline and onto the episode The Kids Are Alright! How's Liz gonna feel when she meets up with Lisa? And how will she do on her first hunt after four years of retirement? Well, you're gonna have to wait and find out ;)  
REVIEW PLEASE ^^


	7. The Kids Are Alright Part 1

**Authors Notes: Well, we finally get back into the season 3 storyline. Here is part one of The Kids Are Alright! WOO ~  
There are three parts to this. I will post the other two after once I get reviews for this and see what you guys think :)**

* * *

Liz shut the trunk of the Trans Am, causing a small banging sound as it did, "There, everything is packed." She said, turning around as they were about to head off. Dean leaned up against the Impala, he was waiting to get on the road already, Sam sat in the Impala.

Liz walked up to Bobby who held Robby in his arms, "Be safe girls." Bobby said to Liz and Gabrielle, he knew Gabrielle would be fine, but he was slightly worried about Liz considering the fact that she hadn't been on a hunt in four years. Sure, he'd trained her since she was really young, but he was afraid she could've gotten rusty the past couple years.

"It's not me you have to worry about, it's Liz." Gabrielle said before walking around the Trans Am and getting in.

"Don't worry Bobby, I'm gonna be fine." Liz took a hold of Robby's hands, she hated having to say goodbye to him, but she had to go off with Sam, Dean, and Gabrielle. She had to avenge Mark's death and find that demon and she did really miss hunting, "Be good to your Uncle, can you do that for me Robby?"

The little boy giggled, Liz gave him a smile, "Mommy's going away for a while, but don't worry I'll be back, but Bobby is going to watch you until I return, so don't you worry. He'll make sure you're safe." She gave the boy a kiss on the forehead.

Dean hated seeing Liz saying goodbye to Robby, he wish she didn't have to do this. He walked up next to her, rubbing Robby's head, making the boy laugh, "Come on Liz, we gotta get going."

"Bobby, if Robby is any trouble at al-"

"Liz, go on! I'll be fine with the boy, you get your ass in the car and go." Bobby knew if he didn't say anything for Liz to go now, she'd continue to stay here. Liz laughed and rolled her eyes, "Give me a hug girl." Liz smiled and her and Bobby hugged.

Liz turned to Dean, "Alright, we can go." Dean gave her a soft smile and then wrapped his arm around her as they turned around and walked towards the two cars. Dean gave her a kiss on the cheek before separating and getting into their cars where Sam and Gabrielle waited in each. Liz started up the Trans Am, she looked back at Bobby who had Robby's hand in his and waved to her, she pulled her seat belt over her and then followed the Impala out, ready to start hunting again.

xxxxxx

Gabrielle and Sam sat next to each other on the chair in the restaurant. They currently were talking to Bobby on speaker phone about Dean's deal and how to save him, "Elle, I won't let you give yourself up."

"Bobby, Liz needs Dean."

"We will find another way. If Sam can't make a deal, you can't either." Bobby said sternly, Gabrielle didn't really want to listen, even as much as she loved her uncle, but Bobby thought that it wasn't a good idea. He had raised Elle since she was 7 months old, both her and her sister were more like daughters to him other than nieces. Losing either girls would be hard on him, the same with Sam and Dean. He'd lost Karen before, he didn't want to lose any other family too.

Sam didn't want Gabrielle to give up her life either, he'd already lost her once, he didn't want to lose her again and permanently, "Elle, we will find another way."

Gabrielle shook her head, "Sam, how are you so sure? What if the only way to save Dean is by me?"

"We aren't sacrificing anymore lives."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the window. Gabrielle and Sam turned to see Dean and Liz, Dean held a newspaper up and waved it about. Then they started to walk towards the entrance into the restaurant, "Bobby, we gotta go."

"Elle, you better not go and do anything stupid."

"I won't Bobby." Gabrielle reassured, she didn't want to go against Bobby, who was more like a father to her then her uncle. Sam closed the phone once Dean and Liz took a seat on the other side.

"Who were you talking to?" Liz asked, curiously.

"Pizza man." Sam answered, Gabrielle could have face palmed if she wanted to, but she just nodded and smiled to play along.

"You do realize we're in a restaurant, right?" Dean questioned, raising a brow. Liz was confused, she knew Gabrielle and Sam were keeping something, "Anyways, I think we got ourselves a hunt."

"Some guy, who was home alone, fell on his chainsaw, ripped to shreds." Liz continued with interest, she was hoping there was something happening in this town. She'd missed hunting so bad and to finally hunt again made her as happy as a kid in a candy store.

"Oh wow, he fell on his chainsaw, that really sounds like somethings going on here." Gabrielle said rolling her eyes, "Liz, I think you've been away too long."

Liz glared at her sister, "Hey, I am so up for a hunt right now."

"So you are pretty much gonna think any death that happens means that something supernatural is behind it?"

Liz huffed, "No, I'm not stupid."

"Here, how about me and Lizzie go check the place out, and you guys can do some more research?" Dean offered, he had something or well, someone else in mind to go see. He was planning on him and Liz splitting up and searching out the neighborhood, but really him go and see someone who he hadn't seen in 8 years.

Gabrielle liked this idea, it gave her and Sam time to find some more stuff on hopefully getting Dean out of his deal, without Liz finding out about it just yet, "Alright, I'm cool with that, Sam?"

Sam nodded in agreement, "Yeah, same."

Liz smiled, she was hoping there was a hunt, "Okay, then let's get going!" Liz got up from the seat in cheer, even doing a fist pump; Dean followed behind her shaking his head at her. Gabrielle moved over to where Dean and Liz had sat, to give Sam some room.

xxxxx

Liz leaned back as she sat in the passenger side of the Impala, she cringed at the happy neighborhood, knowing she had lived in one, but she never truly liked it. Dean looked over to Liz, he loved her, but until they really decided to start a relationship, he still thought he could have fun, "So, how about you take one side of the neighborhood and I take the other side?"

Liz shrugged, "If that's what you want, but I was hoping we'd be a team."

"We are a team."

"Then why are we splitting up?"

"To scoop out the neighborhood, see how much information we can get."

Liz was a little curious as to why Dean was acting so strangely, she sighed, "Alright the-"

"Cool, I'll take the left side you take the right." Dean stopped her in mid sentence, Liz wondered why he wanted to take the left side so badly. What was more important with the left side then the right that he had to have a huge smile about? She decided not to ask why.

"Fine with me." Liz shrugged, Dean stopped the car and then they both got out, Liz then started walking over to the house, in which the ex-wife of the guy that had died, lived in. She knocked on the door, immediately a young mother, with brunette hair, opened the door, "Hi, I'm Liz Ford, from the insurance company about your husband's death." Liz then pulled out her wallet to show the woman her 'card'.

Luckily, the woman hadn't caught that Liz's last name she got from Lita Ford. She used Ford a lot then, Gabrielle even used Jett for Joan Jett. Most of Liz's last names were either Ford, Neil after Vince Neil, Rose after Axl Rose, or even Simmons after Gene Simmons; that one her and Dean used to fight over to use, personally she thought Liz Simmons fit her better than Dean using Dean Simmons.

"Oh, okay, well could you just wait here? I have to take my daughter over to a party across the street. I'll be right back."

"Sure, I don't mind." Liz looked to see the woman's daughter, who held a present in her arms, "Hi, there." Liz smiled, she didn't get no smile back, the girl just moved behind her mother.

"Sorry, she's been really shy...since, well..."

"It's okay, I understand."

"Come on, Katie, let's go."

"Okay, mommy." Katie answered, Liz watched as the mother and daughter walked across the street, but something caught her notice. The same house Dean had went to, was the same house they were going to. Liz raised a brow and crossed her arms, was it just a coincidence that Dean decided to just pick that house?

She looked over at the mailbox from the same house, the name on it read Braeden. That name, it ringed in her mind, like she knew someone with that last name, but who?

**Flashback**

Liz and Gabrielle sat at a bar, it'd now been a few months since they split from the Winchesters. Liz looked forward to see some girl, with black hair, in a skimpy outfit that was a tight black tank that was cut to show her belly and daisy duke type shorts, the only reason she looked up was because she heard the name, Dean, come out of the girls mouth.

"Liz." Gabrielle brought Liz out of her gaze, "Did you hear me?"

Liz shook her head, "No, sorry Gab."

Gabrielle sighed, "I said that we should meet back up with Bobby, it seems there isn't just one werewolf around, but a pack of them."

Liz rolled her eyes, "It won't be THAT hard." She knew if they went to Bobby, they'd meet back up with John, Dean, and Sam; Liz couldn't have that happen, she had to stay away from Dean.

Gabrielle glared at her older sister, she would get into any mess and say she didn't need help, when in actuality, she did, "Liz, there's more than one. How can just two of us take on a pack?"

"All we need is a good gun with some silver bullets and there, werewolf soup." Liz got up from her seat, "I'm gonna go get another beer."

Gabrielle sighed, "Alright, then."

Liz walked over towards the bar, she listened into the girls talking about some man named Dean, not like there weren't any other guys with the name Dean who were crazy about sex, but she knew Dean was currently on the road and close to here, from what she heard after talking with John after he called to check up on the two girls.

"Did he say anything else about himself?"

"No, just that his name was Dean Winchester."

"Lisa Braeden, you know better than just to get a name from a guy!"

Lisa laughed, "Sorry, I was too overcome by his hotness to even ask. Did I mention he's amazing?"

Liz knew it, she had a feeling they had been talking about Dean, why? She didn't know, but for some reason she had that feeling. Even after not talking to him for a few months now, she still cared about him, still loved him, still was jealous towards every girl he got with because it wasn't her. She loved him, but she knew she had to move on. The demon was right, even if Dean loved her back, he'd never admit it. So what was the point in sticking around with him and having her heart broke all the time? It just wasn't worth it. Liz got herself another beer and then walked back to the table.

**End Flashback**

Liz put it together, Dean was at a kids party, Lisa had a thing with him some odd years ago, she had a son. Liz felt like she was gonna faint, did Dean have a kid already? It'd be the only reason why he so badly wanted to go to that one house out of all the other houses on that block. Liz sighed, she knew it was too good to be true, she had a feeling that all Dean wanted was just to get with her. Not because he actually cared for her.

She decided to just stay there, not even ask Dean any questions, what if that had been just a random house. What if that's not the Braeden she was thinking of and a different one? Liz sighed, she had to stop getting jealous when it came to Dean. Even if he had finally admitted his true feelings, they weren't really together. He helped with Robby, even if she didn't need help, they were a little more closer, but she wasn't his girl, unless she was and she just didn't see it.

Liz wondered, did she have to make the first move? They had kissed, but was that official? Dean confused her, he always had, but that's why she loved him. Dean was her first love, she gave her heart to him all those years ago. Mark didn't have any part of her heart to take, Dean had took it all. Liz then thought, had she ever really truly loved Mark? Or did she just want someone to settle down with that could take her mind off of Dean?

How come she choose someone who was so much different then Dean or actually any of the other guys she'd ever been with? It seemed like Gabrielle had been right all along, she hadn't want to admit it before, but now she kinda believed it.

xxxxxx

Gabrielle walked out of the restaurant bathroom, before she got back to her and Sam's table she noticed a blonde chick talking to him. She went back over to the corner and watched as the two talked, she wondered who the chick could possibly be, another hunter maybe that Sam knew? Well, it didn't look like to her that Sam and the chick was good friends, they were just talking.

She waited until after the woman left to go back to the table, Sam looked away from the computer to see Elle coming over to sit down, "Hey." Sam said, Gabrielle just studied him, wondering what he had talked about with the mystery woman.

Gabrielle opened back up her laptop, "So, I seen that you were talking with someone before I came back." A slight of curiosity in her voice.

"Oh, uh, yeah, she's just a hunter that me and Dean have worked with before. She saw me sitting here and thought she'd come over to say hi." Gabrielle knew that was a lie, she knew Sam's lying voice very well and he used that voice, but she decided to play along.

"Oh, okay, I was just wondering." Gabrielle knew Sam would crack later or she would find out somehow about who the mystery woman was. She was intrigued and curious to know who the woman was. She looked over to Sam's hand to see something written, but couldn't get out what it was.

xxxxxxx

Liz watched as Dean walked out of the house, she stood straight up, "So, you were in there for a pretty long time."

"Hm? Oh, uh, yeah, just an old friend of mine."

Liz crossed her arms, "Old friend?"

"Yeah, no big." Though, to Liz it was a big problem, "Anyways, there is a hunt here, apparently there have been other deaths happening in the neighborhood that didn't hit the newspaper."

Liz got a big smile, "Well, finally! I've been dying to go on another hunt!"

"Are you ready?"

Liz glared at Dean, "Dean, just because I've been retired for four years doesn't mean that I've lost all my hunting quality."

Dean grinned, "Well, alright then. Let me call Sam and tell him that we do have ourselves a hunt." Liz nodded and then the two went and got into the Impala. Dean was still worried if it was okay for Liz to hunt again, but he decided he'd trust her.

xxxxxxx

Sam's phone vibrated on the table, which got Gabrielle and him out from all the research and turned their attention to the vibrating phone, "It's Dean." Sam told Gabrielle and then put then answered the call and put the phone back to his ear, Gabrielle leaned in to listen, "Hey Dean, what's going on?"

"Looks like we've got ourselves a hunt. There's been four more other deaths here, they just didn't hit the newspaper and all were in the same neighborhood."

"Well, guess we're going on a hunt then."

Gabrielle smiled, she couldn't wait, she even fist pumped, "Yes!"

"Lizzie and I will meet you and Elle back up at the hotel in a few."

"Alright, we'll be there." Sam ended the call and then looked at Gabrielle who had a huge smile on her face, "What's got you so happy?"

"Um, let's see...maybe the fact that we haven't hunted together in years? Sam, the teams back together! You, me, Liz, and Dean! It's going to be like the old days again." Sam smiled, he actually did miss how thing used to be before, he couldn't wait. The team was back together.

xxxxxx

"So, what exactly has happened within all these deaths that are similar?" Sam asked as they all sat in the hotel room. Liz sat at the edge of the bed, Dean next to her. Sam and Gabrielle sat across from each other at the table by the window.

"Well, they've all been the fathers and one babysitter, that's what I got from Lisa." Dean answered, Liz wanted to growl, but she held it back. She knew it was Lisa that Dean had gone to see. She knew it! Though, that was what the trouble was, she was right and Dean had seen Lisa.

"Lisa?" Gabrielle questioned, "Who's this Lisa?"

"An old friend of mine."

Liz huffed, she obviously was more than just a friend. Liz may be a blonde, but she wasn't stupid. She knew how Dean worked around. He couldn't lie to her.

"So, you got all this from Lisa, right?" Gabrielle asked, she noticed Liz's face, the disgust in her eyes every time Lisa's name was brought up. Gabrielle snickered, catching Liz had a spark of jealously. How did Dean not even notice this?

"Uh, yeah?"

Gabrielle perked, "Well, I say we all go check out the neighborhood. Liz and I will take half and you boys take the other half."

Liz raised an eyebrow, normally she'd always gone with Dean while they were a team. The only time her and Elle went together to search a place out was if Gabrielle wanted to talk to Liz, "Well, come on, we haven't got all day here. We gotta stop some more deaths from happening." Gabrielle got up from her seat, "Come on, Liz!" She yelled as she walked to the door.

Liz sighed, getting up from the bed, she didn't even look at Dean. Dean looked at Sam, "Well, let's get our asses in gear." Sam shook his head and got up from his chair, Dean got up from the bed and they followed behind Liz and Elle.

xxxxx

"Alright, Gab, what do you want to talk about?" Liz asked as she started up the Trans Am.

"What's the deal between you and Dean? And who the fuck is that Lisa chick he knew about?"

"First, I have no clue what's up with him. He keeps giving me mixed signals, I have no clue if we're officially together or what. Second, I don't know who that Lisa chick is, but I would love to give her a punch." Gabrielle laughed, she loved when Liz was jealous of other girls that Dean knew. She got a kick out of it.

"I say we go check out who that Lisa is." Gabrielle smirked.

"Are you saying that we should go spy on her?" Not that Liz didn't mind that idea, she'd like to know who this Lisa chick is.

"Not exactly spying..."

"Either way, I'm up for it."

"Sweet!"

"So...what exactly do you have in plan?"

Gabrielle smirked, as she thought of something and then Liz grinned as Gabrielle explained the plan.

xxxxxx

"Alright, so you gotta tell me man, what's going on between you and Liz?" Sam asked as the two drove to the neighborhood.

"What do you mean what's going on between Lizzie and I? Sam, you don't need to get in between this."

"I know, but I want to."

"Right now just isn't the time."

"What could possibly make this not the right time to talk about you and Liz?" Sam looked into Dean's eyes, trying to figure something out. Then it came to him, he noticed how Liz got when Dean brought up that Lisa chick back at the hotel, he gasped, "Wait, Lisa isn't just a friend is she?"

"Sam, I told you, I don't want to talk about it."

Sam sighed, "Dean, I don't know what you're getting yourself into, but we just finally got our team back together." Sam paused, knowing he repeated sorta what Elle had said earlier, "I don't want you to screw this all up."

"What are you talking about? I wasn't the one who screwed things up last time, Liz walked out. She was the one. Not me."

"You were part of the reason she walked out though." Did he have to drill that in Dean's head? They've been over this before, but apparently Dean just didn't get it.

"Sam, just shut up and stop butting in."

"I'm not gonna shut up, Dean! Do you even realize how much Liz loves you?"

"Of course I do."

"Apparently you don't because you obviously care about getting back with someone you had a fling with years ago, instead of teaming back up with Liz."

"Look, Sam you don't know what's going on."

"Tell me, what's going on? Huh? What's so important that you have to still hang around with this Lisa?"

"She has a son."

Sam rolled his eyes and huffed, "Oh, she has a son?" Sam then realized what Dean meant, "Wait...yours?"

"I don't know, okay? She said he wasn't, but he just turned eight. Lisa and I had a thing around the same time she got pregnant with him. I can't help, but think she could be lying to me."

"Does Liz know about this at all?"

"No, she doesn't need to."

"Of course she needs to know! You're currently trying to help her support her son Robby."

"Alright, I'll tell her eventually."

Sam shook his head, "I swear, you better not mess things up."

"I won't. I'll make sure of it." Or at least, Dean had hoped he'd know what he was doing.

xxxxx

"Gab, I can't believe we're doing this."

"Just go along with the plan."

"Alright, fine!" Liz ringed the doorbell, her and Gabrielle giggled. Before they knew it, the door opened, to reveal the same women Liz had seen all those years ago, a little bit older of course, but she knew it was Lisa.

"Hi, do I know you?" Lisa asked, smiling. Liz wanted to roll her eyes, but she put on a fake smile.

"Actually no, but we're new here. We're sisters and we've moved down the street...today." Gabrielle snickered in the back of her throat.

"Oh, welcome to the neighborhood." Liz could tell how awkward Lisa seemed.

"I'm Beth and this is my little sister-"

"Abby." Gabrielle smiled, trying not to hide the smirk that she wanted to show so bad. She couldn't believe her and Liz were doing this right now, when they should be hunting and finding out what's going wrong with the neighborhood, but they couldn't help themselves.

"We thought of getting to know everyone in the neighborhood, you know?"

Lisa nodded, "Yeah, would you two like some beer?"

"Oh, we'd love some."

"Well, then come on in." Lisa moved out the way of the entrance and motioned with her hand for Liz and Gabrielle to walk in. Liz nodded her head at Lisa as thanks and her and Gabrielle walked in. She couldn't believe how well this worked, she wasn't gonna worry about Dean noticing that she was here because she had parked the Trans Am a few houses down.

Liz and Gabrielle walked behind Lisa to the living room, Liz remembered that the house almost reminded her of her old house. She pushed that out of her mind, not wanting memories to flashback and make her breakdown.

Liz and Gabrielle sat on couch, "I'll go grab us some beers." Liz and Gabrielle smiled at Lisa as she left to the kitchen to get some beers.

"Oh my god, I can't believe this worked." Liz whispered, amusement in her voice.

"Well, of course it did. You really think one of my plans would fail?" Liz shook her head with a smile, now why didn't she think of this before? Then again, Gabrielle was much smarter.

"So, you're sisters again, right?" Liz and Gabrielle quickly shut up as Lisa walked back in, she handed Liz and Gabrielle two nice cold beers, bud light to be exact.

"Yeah, we decided to buy a house together because it'd be easier since we both could chip in on the house payment and all of that." Liz lied, but she made sure it was a good lie. She knew if Dean was here, he would be able to tell she was lying, but this was Lisa, who had no clue before that Liz ever existed.

"And we loved this place when we found it, we thought it was perfect." Gabrielle said as she took a sip of the beer, "Liz has a son too."

Liz shoot a look at Gabrielle for talking about Robby, "Oh, you do? So do I."

Liz smiled, "I just got out of nasty relationship." Liz paused, she took a sip of the beer, "So, Abby thought we should move in together and she'd help me with him."

"How old is your son?"

"He's only a few months, how about yours?"

"He just turned eight." Liz, who was drinking her beer, almost choked as Lisa mentioned that her son was eight.

"Beth, you okay?" Gabrielle asked, Liz cupped her hand to her neck as she coughed and then she got a breath of air and she was perfectly fine again.

Liz nodded, putting her hand down, "I'm okay, really." She lied, though Gabrielle knew something was up. Liz remembered when she was at the bar that time with Gabrielle, where Liz had actually listened into Lisa's conversation about Dean. She realized that was eight years ago. She summed it all up, that's why Dean was here. That was his kid!

"Um, what time is it?"

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow, wondering what was up with Liz, why she was acting so odd. Liz knew something that Gabrielle didn't and Gabrielle needed to know.

"It's five till four, why?" Lisa asked.

"I just realized, I have a doctors appointment. Um, it was nice getting to know you, but Abby and I have to go." Liz quickly got up, "Come on Ab."

Gabrielle put her beer down, Liz gulped down the rest of hers and then gave it to Lisa, "Um, guess I'll see you around the neighborhood then."

Liz nodded, "Yeah, we will."

Gabrielle and Liz walked out of the house, Gabrielle ran up to her sister who was walking fast and stopped her at the sidewalk, "Liz, what is going on?"

Liz turned to face Gabrielle, "Lisa's son, yeah that's Deans."

"Wait, what?! Liz, how the hell do you know?"

"Because Elle, I listened into a conversation Lisa had eight years ago about Dean. Remember it was not long after we split from him and Sam that we stopped at that bar, apparently Bobby needed help with pack of werewolves. Remember?"

"Come on, Liz, that can't possibly be Deans son."

"I don't want to believe it is, but it could be. Come on, let's just go." Liz started walking past Gabrielle and to the Trans Am, she just wanted to get back to the hotel. Gabrielle sighed, shaking her head and then followed Liz to the Trans Am.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Uh oh, what's gonna happen between Liz and Dean now? You're just gonna have to wait until I put up part 2 ;)  
Think I can get some reviews for this chapter? If I get at least 3 I'll update :)**


	8. The Kids Are Alright Part 2

**Authors Note: And here's part 2! Hope you all enjoy :)  
**

* * *

Liz sat on the bed and in the hotel room, Gabrielle was at the diner waiting for Dean and Sam to come back. Liz pulled out her cell phone, she decided to call Bobby, see how her son was doing, "Bobby here, what's up?"

"Bobby, it's me." Liz sniffled, she had let out a few tears after finding about Dean's little secret. She never really got emotional before, but after what's currently had gone in since Mark's death her emotions were out of whack.

"Liz, are you okay?" Bobby asked, concern in his voice.

Liz nodded her head and moved a hair behind her ear, "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Dean didn't do anything stupid, did he?"

Liz laughed, "He didn't do anything stupid, I just stumbled upon something I shouldn't have known."

"He didn't tell you-"

"You knew he had a son and didn't tell me, Bobby?" How did Bobby know about this and not her? What was going on here?

"What? No! I didn't even know he had a son."

Liz raised an eyebrow, Bobby didn't know, but he knew something else, "Bobby, what else is Dean keeping from me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Liz, I gotta go! Robby is crying. Bye." Before Liz could say anything, Bobby hung up the phone. Liz sat there, putting her phone on the bed and then huffed.

"What else is he hiding from me?" She asked herself. This was the problem with Dean, always doing this to her. Those two kept so many secrets from each other it was unbelievable, but what hurt her most that Dean kept the secret about Lisa. That bothered her the most...and the other secret he was keeping that apparently Bobby knew.

She sighed, she had hoped that this wouldn't start up again. All the secrets between each other. It was going to build up and then mess everything up again.

xxxxxx

Gabrielle sat in the diner, she continued to research on her laptop about how to stop Deans deal, but she still couldn't find a thing. She had to stop this from happening. She couldn't let Dean just go after him and Liz finally got back together after all these years.

She heard the bell ring over top the door, someone had either walked in or walked out. She wasn't paying attention, "Elle!" She looked up as Dean called her and she saw him and Sam walking towards her seat. She closed her laptop, but she didn't smile at them, she had a bone to pick with Dean.

Dean and Sam sat down across the table from her, she glared at Dean, "Hey, where's Lizzie at?" Dean noticed the death glare Gabrielle was giving him, "And why are you glaring at me like that?"

"How could you do this?" Gabrielle snapped, Dean had no clue what was wrong with her. What exactly had he done to piss her off like this?

"Do what?"

"We know about your little secret you've been keeping."

"What secret?"

"The whole Lisa deal. Yeah, Liz and I found out about your son."

Dean shook his head, "No, he's not my son. Lisa told me he wasn't."

"Dean, think seriously here, you guys had a thing eight years ago. Lisa has a son who is eight, don't be stupid!" She leaned in and clocked Dean on the side of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked as he rubbed the spot that Gabrielle had hit, she didn't hit like a girl either.

Gabrielle smirked and sat back in her seat, "For being stupid." Sam laughed, Gabrielle smiled at Sam's laugh.

"Look, where's Lizzie?"

Gabrielle crossed her arms, "Back at the hotel, really pissed."

"Sam, let me out." Sam shook his head and got out from the seat and let Dean out, "I'm gonna go straighten things up with Lizzie."

Gabrielle laughed, "Yeah, good luck with that!" Gabrielle shook her head and then looked at Sam, "Did you know about Lisa?"

"Not until earlier today, neither did Dean."

Gabrielle softened up, "Wait, he didn't know about Lisa's son?" Now she felt stupid, she thought about clocking herself on the side of head.

"Nope. He had no clue about Ben."

"Ben?"

"That's Lisa's son."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "I figured that. So, Dean wasn't keeping a secret?"

"Nope."

"Oh great, Liz is pissed at him then and it's not even his fault. This should be fun." Sam laughed at Gabrielle's comment. They knew nothing still hasn't changed between Liz and Dean.

xxxxxx

Dean knocked on Liz and Gabrielle's hotel room door, "Lizzie, come on let me in. Elle told me about what you found out about Lisa and Ben, look I had no clue about Ben." He waited, he heard footsteps walking to the door and then he watched the doorknob turn, before he knew it Liz stood there.

"Wait, you didn't know about her son?"

"No, I didn't. Not until today."

Liz crossed her arms, "Well, now I'm just pissed that you came here to see Lisa."

Dean thought that maybe he should've lied that he knew about Ben because now Liz was about to probably kick his ass and she could kick his ass the only girl that could, "Lizzie, come on don't do this." He didn't want his ass kicked.

"Dean, we kissed! I can't just let that slide after what happened between us, you still had to see Lisa."

Dean pushed the door opened and walked in, Liz stepped back, "You have been the one avoiding me the last few days. I have no clue what's going on between us."

Liz rolled her eyes, "It's because you don't know how to talk."

"Talk about what? We kissed, confessed feelings, what more do you want to talk about?"

"Dean, we haven't seen each other in years and you think I can just forget about the past and let you in this easily?"

"I'm not saying that, but all you ever want to do is talk!"

"Oh, I'm sorry I want to catch up on us after the last few years of being apart." Her voice full of sarcasm.

"Well, you could've still kept in touch."

"Dean, I told you what happened and quite frankly I don't think I could have been able to get over you if we kept in touch."

"Lizzie, I don't see you in years, without even hearing from Bobby what's gone on with you. For all I know, you could've been dead and then you just show up again with a kid! How am I suppose to take that?"

"I told Bobby not to tell you about me, to act like I didn't exist. I didn't need you crawling back on my doorstep." She had known that if Dean knew where she was, he'd come back to her and she didn't need that. So, Bobby promised he wouldn't bring her and Gabrielle up around Dean and Sam.

Dean took that hard, but it was his fault in the first place for why Liz had done that, "It would've been nice to at least know that you were alive every now and then."

Liz huffed, "You should've known I was alive, after all, I was the better hunter." She grinned at him.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but I still had to save your ass sometimes."

"Believe me, I saved your ass more than you saved mine!" Dean didn't want to admit it himself, but back then Liz did save his butt a lot, which would cause her to get injured instead of him. She always sacrificed herself to him.

"Don't you guys ever quit fighting?" Dean turned quickly around and saw Gabrielle and Sam there at the door entrance, "I mean, for once, can't you guys actually get along like you used to?" Gabrielle asked, they could tell how irritated she was.

"How much did you guys here?" Liz asked, she glared over at Dean and then looked back to Sam and Gabrielle.

"We heard enough." Sam said as the two walked in, closing the door behind him.

Dean shook his head, "You know what, I'm going to go take a drive." Liz's eyes softened as Dean walked out the door, slamming it behind him. Sam and Gabrielle could see the need for Dean in Liz's eyes, they both sighed together, wishing so badly those two would get together for once.

"Look Liz, you two aren't gonna get anywhere unless you actually give Dean a chance. Remember, you're the one who walked out, not him. You shouldn't be angry at him, he didn't do anything." Gabrielle told her sister, Liz just looked away, "It's not like you guys have confessed feelings for each other anyways, so Dean can still see other women."

Gabrielle shrugged, she knew they had kissed, but that was just a kiss. She noticed a change in Liz's face, she then gasped, "Wait, you guys did confess feelings to each other? Didn't you?! I knew it!"

"I don't want to talk about it? Okay?" Liz walked out of the room, she had to get some air. Maybe take a drive herself.

Sam sighed, "Those two, I swear. Hate seeing them act this way."

"Look, Sam neither do I, but it's not like we didn't see this coming when they would reunite."

"I know, but still, they're acting like kids fighting this way."

"Haven't they always acted like kids? Nothing really has changed and since they really did confess their feelings for each other, we're gonna see a lot more fighting."

"Ain't that the truth."

xxxxxx

"What would you like to drink miss?"

"I don't know, something that could possibly lighten things up." Liz sat at the bar, she really needed a drink. That was the one thing her and Dean had in common, washing away their feelings by drinking. Not that it helped, but it made her feel better.

The bartender chuckled, "I got what you need." He walked away to mix Liz up at drink. Suddenly, a man took a seat next to her.

"Sir, I'll take a bud." He called at the bartender as he made Liz's drink.

"So, what are you here for?" Liz turned around to look at the man who sat next to her, he had sandy hair and brown eyes. She swore she's seen him around before, but she was just seeing things, she wasn't thinking right in the first place anyways.

"This guy." The man next to her laughed, "What's so funny?"

"For some reason I kind of figured you would say that."

Liz huffed, "Oh, so I can easily be read?"

"No, not really. I just had a vibe."

"Here you go miss and here's your bud." The bartender came by, handing Liz her drink then the same to the guy next to her.

"Thanks." Liz said, taking a sip of the unknown drink. It had a spike to it, but she liked it. She shook her head, puckering her lips a little at the taste of the drink, "Wow."

"Told ya it would help." The bartender chuckled then walked away to serve other people at the bar.

"So, what's up with you and this guy?" The man asked, Liz raised an eyebrow, she wasn't one for telling strangers things, but she had to let everything out and get it off her chest.

"Well, I ran into this guy who I used to be in love with when I was younger. We haven't seen each other in years, okay? Then we just magically team up again."

"That doesn't sound bad."

"That doesn't sound bad, no, but my ex-husband just died. I got with my ex-husband only after I stopped seeing the guy who I just met back up with. It didn't help much that my son who's barely started talking finally said his first words, but it was to the guy I used to love and he called him daddy."

"Youch, that's not good."

"No, it's not, but we kissed. I don't even know why." Why had she kissed Dean? What was it that made her do that? Part of her felt that it was right and the other part of her thought she had betrayed Mark.

"Sounds like even though you pretended you didn't love him, you still did. That you only used your ex-husband as someone to get your mind off the other guy." Liz knew the man was right, she really didn't want to admit it, she hated having to admit it, but he was right.

"And you know what's worse?"

"Oh boy, it gets worse?"

"It does. We decided to go on this road trip, with his brother and my sister and you know what he did?"

"What possibly could he have done?"

"He tried meeting up with this girl he had a fling with years ago!" Liz drank down the rest of her drink, "Bartender guy, dude, whatever can I get some more of this stuff?"

"Wow, I don't think that'd be good." The bartender came over and grabbed the empty glass.

"Just give me more. I can take it." Unlike Gabrielle, she was able keep her liquor down well. It didn't hit her as hard.

"Alright then." The bartender walked over to mix Liz the same drink again. She didn't care about walking back to the hotel drunk. She just wanted to wash away her feelings.

"Seems like this guy has your emotions all screwed up."

Liz turned back to the man next to her, "You don't even know. I swear, I knew it'd be a bad thing to go on this..road trip, but I needed to get my mind off of what happened to my husband."

"Here's your drink."

"Thanks." Liz took the mixed drink and drank it down, not all of it, but there was now just a half bottle of the beer mug empty.

"_I'm on the highway to hell!"_

Liz rolled her eyes as her phone went off, "You gonna get that?" The man asked.

"It's probably my sister wondering where I am. She's gonna just tell me to come back to the hotel and straighten things up with the guy." Liz sighed, "By the way, I'm Liz."

"Gabe."

Liz laughed, "That's funny."

"What?"

"My sisters name is Gabrielle."

"You don't say." Gabe made a weird chuckle, that made Liz raise her eyebrow.

"Um, I better get back to the hotel anyways or my sister is just going to continue to call me until I do."

Gabe laughed, "Hope you work things out with that guy." He winked at her.

"Yeah, hope so too." Liz gulped down the rest of her drink, not even noticing the wink that Gabe had given her. She was about to take her money out of her pocket, but Gabe reached towards her hand and grabbed it.

"No, I'll pay for it."

"You sure?"

"Sure, I'm cool with it."

Liz smiled, "Thanks." Gabe smiled back at her and then let go of Liz's hand. She got up from her stool and walked out of the bar. She sighed, it was dark out, she'd been out for a few hours. She walked over to the Trans Am and got in and drove back to the hotel.

When she got back, she saw the Impala parked, which let her knew Dean was already back from his drive, but it was already midnight. He was probably asleep, well that's what she hoped.

xxxxxx

Dean sat up in his bed as he heard a car pull in, Sam was at his laptop researching since he couldn't sleep at all. He looked towards the window hearing the car pull in the parking lot, "Must be Lizzie finally back." Dean said as he got up.

"How do you know?"

"Who else would drive in a hotel parking lot with Judas Priest blaring at this time?" Dean walked over to the window, moving the curtains and looking out to see the Trans Am park right outside Liz and Gabrielle's room. Dean walked over and grabbed his jacket that hanged on the door.

"And where are you going?"

"To talk to her, duh." Dean didn't even give Sam a chance to say anything and stop him before walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him. Liz still hadn't come out of the Trans Am, he could hear Turbo Lover by Judas Priest playing from in the car.

Suddenly, the song stopped and the lights of the Trans Am turned off and Liz opened the door, walking out. She look over to see Dean there on the sidewalk. She quickly walked to her room, trying to avoid him, but Dean stopped her before she could walk in.

"Dean, leave me alone."

"No. We need to talk."

Liz turned around, "Come on Dean, I know you obviously don't want to talk about us. So, just leave and let me get some sleep."

"Lizzie, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't know you would get so mad."

"Of course I would, you should've known."

"Well, I didn't."

"Look, Dean just leave it."

"I'm not going to Lizzie, we need to stop this fighting."

"We've always fought, it's not like we're gonna stop any time soon."

"Yeah, because you always have to get bent out of shape."

"Oh, me get all bent out of shape?" Dean noticed a slur in Liz's voice.

"Are you drunk?"

"Dean, ju-" Before Liz could even finish her sentence, Dean pulled her around so they could be eye to eye. He took a smell of her breath and could completely smell vodka.

"You've been drinking." He didn't want to see Liz go all alcoholic again because of him, she even got worse than him when she drank.

"And so what if I have? There's not a problem. I'm not underage. Had to drown my emotions somehow."

"You know how bad you get when you drink, it's not pretty." Liz rolled her eyes at Dean scolding her about drinking.

"And your one to talk, Dean." She scoffed, Dean knew she was right; He shouldn't be the one scolding her, it made him sound like a hypocrite.

"I don't want you hurting yourself."

Liz looked away from meeting her eyes with Dean, "I'll be fine."

"You say you'll be fine, but I just don't believe it." Liz looked to Dean, seeing the worry in his eyes. He didn't want Liz going off and losing it all because of his actions. Dean moved some of Liz's bangs from her forehead and then kissed it. He turned around and started walking towards his room.

Liz growled, she hated when Dean would do this, "Dean!" She called, he turned around, "Alright, I'll watch my drinking."

Dean gave Liz a smile, "Promise?"

Liz sighed, "Yeah, I promise." Dean gave Liz a thumbs up, Liz rolled her eyes, "I swear, you annoy me." Dean laughed and he turned around and walked back to him and Sam's hotel room. Liz shook her head and opened the door, she noticed Gabrielle was sleeping surprisingly, she figured the younger sister would probably be up researching. She took off her jacket, laid it on the table and then walked over to the bed, she was tired as hell at the moment, she didn't care what clothes she slept in.

The next morning, Gabrielle was the first to wake. She noticed Liz sleeping soundly, she wondered how late her sister did finally get in. Gabrielle looked over to see it was 6am, she sighed, but then she smirked. She walked over to the little radio, fooling around with the stations until she knew she hit the classic rock station for this town.

She turned up the radio, not even knowing what song could possibly be playing at the moment, but her ears were soon met with the voice of Ozzy Osbourne's

"_Life's a bitter shame, I'm going off the rails on a crazy train!"_

Liz shot up from the bed as Ozzy's voice blasted towards her. She shook her head, holding it as she felt a headache come, "Elle!"

Gabrielle snickered, giving her sister a slight grin, "Had to wake you up somehow."

Liz reached over and turned the radio down a little bit, but because she loved the song she made sure she was still able to hear it.

"So, what happened to you last night?"

"Nothing, what would make you think?" Liz really didn't want to tell Gabrielle about what had happened with Dean, that should only stay between her and Dean. Gabrielle and Sam really didn't need to get involved.

"You slept in your clothes. Didn't even manage to take your shoes off." She pointed, Liz looked to see that her shoes had been untied but, she hadn't slipped them off. Liz felt somewhat embarrassed.

"I was tired? Look, you don't need to know." Liz got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom, "I'm gonna take a shower. Check and see if Dean and Sam are up yet."

Gabrielle crossed her arms as Liz walked to the bathroom, she sighed and pulled on her jeans that laid on the floor. She didn't care about changing her Bullet For My Valentine shirt that she had worn to bed. She put her shoes on and then walked out of the hotel room and went next door and knocked on Sam and Dean's hotel door.

"Oh, come on Elle! Do you have to wake us up this early!" Dean yelled from inside which made Gabrielle chuckle in amusement, she loved being bothersome to Dean. It didn't take long until Sam opened the door.

"Morning Sammy-Sam!" She said cheerfully.

Sam shook his head, holding his hand in front of his eyes to shade them from the sun, "Really Elle? It's six in the morning."

"Did you not forget we have to save lives here? The earlier we get up, the earlier we find out what monsters are rampaging this town."

"It didn't have to be this early though!" Dean yelled from his bed.

Gabrielle smiled at Dean and his laziness, "So, Dean, when did you get back last night?"

"Only before Lizzie. Now can you leave and let me sleep for a little while!"

"I told you, we have a hunt!"

Dean groaned, Sam laughed, "Thanks for waking us up Elle, but I think we could've managed."

Gabrielle shrugged, "Thought I would get you guys up the same time as Liz and I."

Sam smiled, "Meet us at the diner in a little bit?"

"Will do!" Gabrielle perked and smiled back, Sam shut the door and then she walked back to her and Liz's room to get ready. She hoped they would at least stop this monster before any more lives were taken.

* * *

**Authors Notes: I hope you guys realized who exactly Liz was talking to at the bar. If you don't I may have to slap a few of you. No joking, I wouldn't, but it shouldn't be that hard to realize who 'Gabe' was. And how cute are Sam and Elle? :3**

**Anyways, review review review! :D  
**


	9. The Kids Are Alright Part 3

**Authors Notes: Here's the last part to The Kids Are Alright! How's Liz gonna do with the fight? Well, you'll have to wait and read! **

**And if you're wondering, I plan to do all of season 3 for this fic, then I will complete this story and go onto season 4 then when I complete that one go onto season 5 and I will probably end this all at season 5 because I have a slight idea already on how I'm gonna end Swan Song with the girls, but that's gonna be for a while still! As of right now you guys enjoy season 3 with the girls :)  
**

* * *

Liz changed herself into a black tank that had Black Sabbath written on it in red. She pulled on her leather jacket over it and then pulled on some denim jeans. She slipped on her black three inch ankle boots, sliding her pants over them, "Liz, are you ready yet?" Gabrielle had gotten finished way before Liz had, all she wore was one of her many band tees, which was Green Day's album cover 'American Idiot', she wore a pair of blue jeans, and her favorite sneakers. Liz rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I'm done."

"Finally, god you take so long to beautify yourself."

Liz laughed, "Oh ha ha."

There was a knock at the door, Liz perked up, Gabrielle walked over and opened the door to reveal Sam and a still somewhat tired Dean, "Ready?" Sam asked.

"I've been ready, it's Liz you have to ask."

"I'm ready!" Liz yelled as she got up from the edge of the bed and walked over. Dean smiled as she walked up to him and he wrapped his arm around her. Sam and Gabrielle stood there confused.

"Morning." Dean said to Liz as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Morning." Liz said back with a slight giggle and then walked out the door with him. Sam and Gabrielle raised their eyebrows in confusion at what they just saw.

"Did you just see what I saw?" Sam asked Gabrielle as she nodded slowly.

"Just the other day they were fighting now they're acting like nothing happened?"

"Something must've happened last night."

"No shit. Come on, let's go searching out the neighborhood again." Gabrielle grabbed Sam pulling him outside to the cars.

"Hey, Gabrielle and Sam, we're gonna go around by the park. You can check out the neighborhood this time." Liz told the two who nodded, Liz threw the keys to the Trans Am to Gabrielle and then she got in the Impala with Dean.

"Seriously, what happened with those two last night?" Gabrielle asked.

"Who knows?" Sam shook his head and they sighed and got in the Trans Am.

xxxxxx

Liz laughed, "Did you see their faces back there?" She asked Dean, "They were priceless!"

Dean chuckled, "You love fooling with those two don't you?"

"Always have." Liz reached to the radio to turn it up, "Wonder if there's anything interesting to listen to." She turned the knob for the volume and David Lee Roth's voice blasted through the speakers.

"_And I know baby just how you feel!"_

"Oh my god, I love this song!" Liz turned the knob on the radio to turn the volume up more as Jump by Van Halen played.

"Your music taste obviously has not changed." Which was a lot to Dean's liking. Liz was still the classic rock fan he's always known. That surely hadn't changed, thank god to him.

"No duh, you think I'd give up my love for rock?" Liz laughed, "Might as well jump!" She sang along to the song.

"Jump!" Dean joined in, Liz loved this. She missed when it was just her and Dean, singing along to classic rock songs all the time.

When they reached the park, they had asked a few locals about what has gone on lately with the deaths. They pretended to be a husband and wife who just moved in, Dean and Liz Osbourne. Liz couldn't believe how no one caught the Ozzy reference in the last name. She guessed not everyone were classic rock fans like her and Dean.

After getting some of the stories, the two walked back to the Impala, "Alright, so I still have no clue what this monster is and why it's doing this." Liz said, she noticed Dean didn't reply back, "Dean, he-." She stopped as she saw Dean looking towards some kid on sitting on a bench, "Um, is that Ben?" She asked.

Dean nodded, "Yeah."

Liz sighed, she thought Dean could go say hi, "You can go see him, I won't be mad." Dean looked towards Liz, he was still worried, but she gave him a smile, "Go on." She motioned for him to go over. She watched as Dean walked over to where Ben sat in the bench, she crossed her arms, she had to admit he was quite adorable.

She watched the scene unfold as Dean helped Ben get his game device back, she laughed as Ben kicked the other boy who had his game in the balls. She smiled as Ben ran up and high fived Dean. Then, all of her emotions turned to disgust as Lisa showed up, was it just her or did Lisa need to lay off of the spray tan?

She rolled her eyes as Lisa scowled at Dean, even though Dean had helped Ben get his game back. She had to admit, she would've told Robby to do the same thing if something like that had happened. Hell, when she was in school after the whole Karen incident and she learned how to train well, everyone knew not to mess with her because she almost did send this one chick to the hospital.

She watched as Lisa took Ben away from Dean, but then Ben let go of Lisa and ran up and gave Dean a hug, which caused Liz to smile at that. She noticed, after Dean watched Lisa and Ben leave, the kids he looked over at gave him a strange look. She raised an eyebrow, noticing the look the kids had given Dean.

Dean turned around and walked back up to her, "That was sweet of you helping Ben get back his game."

Dean huffed, "Apparently not in Lisa's eyes."

"Well, Lisa can stick it up her ass. Ben needs to lean how to fight back with bullies anyways, not be a pussy."

Dean smiled, this is why he loved Liz, they thought exactly alike. If he'd been with Sam right now, he wouldn't have agreed, "Thank you. Anyways, there's something weird with the kids in town. Did you see how the one group looked at me?"

Liz nodded, "Yeah, they did give you a weird look."

"Let's get back to the hotel, maybe Elle and Sam found out something." Dean walked around the front of the Impala over to his side. Liz then got in on the passenger side and the two drove back to the hotel to see what Gabrielle and Sam were able to scoop up.

xxxxx

Back at the hotel, Gabrielle and Sam had believed that they had finally figured out the monster terrorizing the town. Gabrielle was the one who brought up the possibility of it being a Changeleng, she had helped a few hunters before with one and she noticed how the monster causing all the deaths in the neighborhood were leaving behind the same things the Changeleng she had hunted before left.

"It has to be one, Sam. I just know it." Gabrielle said as she walked around the room, pinning everything together as Sam searched up Changelengs on the laptop, "The kids. The blood on the wall. It's a Changeleng. It must be."

"Not saying you're wrong Elle, just making sure." Sam said as he researched. The two were brought to the attention of the hotel door opening and Dean and Liz walking in.

"Dude, there's something messed up with the kids in town." Dean commented as he took his jacket off and Liz walked over and sat on the bed.

"See! Sam, it's a Changeleng!" Sam shook his head with a smile at Gabrielle.

Liz raised an eyebrow, "Changeleng?" She'd heard of them before, but never hunted one.

"They're almost like little monster babies." Dean tried explaining, Gabrielle rolled her eyes at Dean's thoughts towards them.

"Not really." Gabrielle spoke, "They snatch up the children, mimic them, then feed on the mom. I noticed how the mother of the one had a weird bruise on the back of her neck. That's when I knew it was a Changeleng and the only way to get rid of it."

"Is to torch it." Dean finished for Gabrielle.

"Yes!"

"Okay, so how do we find it?" Liz asked as Dean sat down next to her on the bed, after grabbing his weapon bag grabbing out his flamethrower, which caused so much excitement in Liz, Dean moved it away from her though, "Oh, come on Dean!" She whined, sounding like a kid who's toy was just taken away.

"I'm still edgy about letting you fight."

Liz rolled her eyes, "Dude, I'm okay."

Gabrielle snickered at Liz, "Oh, Dean she'll be fine." Dean knew Liz could fight, but he was just worried. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

"Alright, so the real kids are stashed under the ground somewhere, how do we find them?" Sam asked turned around in his chair.

"Wait, so is every kid in the neighborhood vulnerable?" Dean asked as he quickly thought about Ben. Liz knew who he was thinking about too.

Gabrielle turned her attention back to Dean, "Yeah, why?"

"I gotta go see Ben and Lisa."

Liz almost wanted to barf at hearing Lisa's name, "Liz and I will go see Ben and Lisa, you two go find the kids." Dean stood up, "Come on Lizzie." Liz didn't hesitate, she stood up and followed Dean out.

Gabrielle walked over grabbing her coat, "Well, come on Sam! Get your ass of the seat, we got some kids to find!"

Sam laughed at how Gabrielle was so perky about this. He closed his laptop then got up, grabbing his weapon bag, which held the flamethrowers, he followed Gabrielle out the door.

xxxxxx

Liz sat in the Impala as she waited for Dean, she had her arms crossed and tapped her foot as she listened to Paradise City by Guns N' Roses as it played since she had asked Dean to leave the keys in, so the radio could entertain her.

"_Take me down to the paradise city where the grass is green and the girls are pretty!" _

Liz banged her head and sung along, she was pumped and it wasn't because of the song. She was gonna get into action again. No longer was she a mother who had to work on cars at the garage, oh no she was a hunter again and she loved it.

She looked to the side and noticed Dean running down the sidewalk, she sat up as he got back in the car, "What happened?"

"It got Ben, I checked his windowsill and there was blood."

"_I'm on the highway to hell!" _

"Is that your phone?" Dean asked, Liz nodded knowing it was Gabrielle calling since that was Gabrielle's set ringtone. Liz pulled her phone out of her pocket and put it on speaker.

"Gabby, you're on!"

"Guys, we found where the kids are. There's a house that's in construction, there's red dirt! Get your asses here now!" Though, Dean had already sped out of the driveway before Gabrielle even said anything. Gabrielle gave him directions to the house, but he already knew which house they were talking about.

When he got there, he pulled up next to the Trans Am. Sam and Gabrielle stood behind it waiting for them, Liz and Dean got out and they ran up to them, "Dude, they got Ben."

"Don't worry, we'll get him." Gabrielle was about to hand Liz a flamethrower, but hesitated.

Liz sighed, "Come on, I can do this." Gabrielle hoped to god that Liz would know what she was doing and she handed Liz a flamethrower and then gave one to Dean.

Dean kept himself right next to Liz as they walked into the house, he had to make sure Liz was protected. He couldn't have something to happen to Liz, how would he be able to take care of Robby? Liz didn't believe she needed Dean so close to her, not that she minded it, but she knew she could do this.

Gabrielle and Sam had taken the front of the house. They weren't as close together of course as Liz and Dean. Sam didn't believe he had to protect Gabrielle, he knew she could do this. Unlike how Dean felt about Liz. Gabrielle knew what she was doing, she'd hunted one of these before.

"Dean, you don't have to be so close. Dammit." Liz whispered, quite annoyed that Dean didn't trust that she could do this alone.

"I'm not letting you out of my site."

"You're really annoying me."

"Oh boo hoo, deal with it."

Liz huffed, she then heard a noise, "Dean, this way." Dean followed as the two used the flashlight to help them around the place. They noticed some chains and then cages. Dean walked up fast as he saw Ben in one of the cages. Liz sighed in relief as they had found the kids.

"Don't worry Ben, we're gonna get you out of here." Dean assured Ben and Liz gave Ben a smile.

"You're gonna be okay." Liz told him.

xxxxxx

Gabrielle and Sam walked their ways trying to find anything, "Elle, help me move this board." Gabrielle turned around and walked over to Sam to help him move this white board in that was in the way of a room.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gabrielle and Sam quickly turned around to see the realastate lady standing there. Gabrielle quickly looked at one of the mirror on the floor and noticed it was the mother Changeleng.

"Sam, look!" Gabrielle moved her hand to the mirror, Sam followed to see the face of the mother Changeleng.

Gabrielle quickly reached towards the weapon bag and pulled out the flamethrower, Sam moved out of the way and behind Gabrielle as she pushed the switch and the flames came out. Though, the mother Changeleng had disappeared, "Damn." Sam cursed.

xxxxxx

Liz searched for any key that could open up the cages, but found nothing, "Dean, I can't find anything!"

"Then we'll just have to break them open!" Liz was able to find a crowbar and she threw it towards Dean who caught it. He banged against the lock until it finally opened, Dean helped Ben out, "Go over to Lizzie, she'll help you out." Dean ordered Ben, but he refused and stayed with Dean to help the other kids out, including the realastate lady.

Liz ran over to the window to try and move the board out of the way as Dean helped the kids out, but it wouldn't budge, she took her flashlight and busted the window open, so the kids could go through it. Though, she had hurt her hand in the process, it bled once the sharp glass scraped it. She winced in pain, but she put through it.

"Here." Liz turned around as Ben took off his jacket and handed it to her, she smiled at him and then put the jacket on the windowsill so the kids wouldn't get cut from the glass as they tried to crawl out. Dean ran up to her after he got everyone, he noticed her hand bleeding and took a hold of it to look at it.

"You idiot."

Liz rolled her eyes, "I've dealt with worse pain than this Dean, I can get through this." She assured him, giving him a smile.

Suddenly, Sam and Gabrielle showed up, "Dude, there's a mother changeleng." Gabrielle said as she ran up to them.

"You two help everyone out, Dean and I will stay here." Liz ordered Sam and Gabrielle.

"Lizzie-"

"Dean, I can do this! You have to trust me!"

Dean looked into Liz's eyes, then sighed, "Alright."

Dean looked up to see the mother Changeleng walk up, she grabbed Liz throwing her to the ground, Liz screamed as her shoulder dislocated from the impact, "Don't you touch her!" Dean yelled, the mother Changeleng turned to him as he grabbed the flamethrower and tried to get it to go, but she kicked the lighter out of his hand and then kicked him back.

Liz rolled onto the floor as she held her shoulder, she kinda wished at the moment she would've taken back the idea on fighting, now that she dislocated her shoulder and cut her hand. She could say, this was just as painful feelings as giving birth had done to her.

Gabrielle and Sam had already been able to get everyone out, they turned to see the fight going on, "I'll distract her." Sam said to Gabrielle who nodded and Sam ran over, kicking the mother Changeling, making her fall to the ground. Gabrielle had went for the lighter and then threw it to Dean.

Then before they knew it, they had the mother Changeleng burning up into flames, "Hello! Does anyone even acknowledge the fact that I'm hurt over here!" Liz called, Dean ran over to her side and knelled down.

"What did you do?" He asked as he helped her sit up, but she screamed in pain, holding her shoulder.

"I dislocated my shoulder." She winced.

Gabrielle crossed her arms, "And you said you'd be fine."

"Shut up!" Liz snapped, Gabrielle laughed at her older sister.

"Well, you know what I have to do?" Liz nodded, closing her eyes, Dean held her shoulder and then she screamed once he snapped it back into place. She tried not to let any tears come out, she was one to hold back tears with pain. She didn't want to show how weak she was, even to Dean, "Come on, up you go." Dean helped Liz stand up, she held onto her shoulder still, she could feel it pumping in pain.

Dean wrapped his arm around her, letting her lean against him. Sam gave Liz a sympathetic smile, "Hey, you did alright for you first hunt after four years." She smiled back at Sam's comment, but she didn't think she did so well.

"I'm not how I used to be, that's for sure." Liz laughed, "Come on, let's get all the kids home. We can take care of my injuries after they get home safe."

xxxxx

Gabrielle pulled up in the Trans Am behind the Impala in Lisa's driveway. She looked over to her sister in the passenger side, "You doing okay?" She asked.

Liz nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"I'm not talking about your injuries."

"I knew you weren't. I'm not stupid, Elle."

"Even if that is Dean's kid there, I'm sure he will still pay just as much attention to Robby."

Liz sighed, "I'm not worried."

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"I shouldn't force Dean to pay attention to Robby, if he wants to pay attention to Robby, he will. Sure, I'd like him as a father figure for Robby, but I can't force him."

Liz looked out and watched as Dean entered Lisa's house. Sam turned around and walked over to the Trans Am, Liz rolled down the window, even though she winced at the pain her hand sent from the cuts when she moved it, "How are you doing there, Liz?" Sam asked as he leaned down and put his head through. She knew Sam was talking about the injuries.

Liz gave him a smile, "Nothing like a good patching up will help. Don't worry, Sam. I'm a fighter. It's how I grew up."

Sam chuckled, "Well, you tried your best back there. Don't think that you didn't do anything, you still helped."

"Thanks Sam."

"So, what's the deal now with Dean and Lisa?" Gabrielle asked Sam curiously, wondering if he knew.

"Dean went in to explain everything to Lisa and set things out, see if Ben was really his son. To be honest, I hope for your sake Liz, that he's not."

Liz smiled, "I already told Gabby, I'll deal with it anyways."

"Liz, we all know about how you feel about Dean."

"Sam, I'll be fine. Okay? Dean could have a thousand other kids and I wouldn't mind!" Liz paused, "Okay, actually I would mind about that."

Sam and Gabrielle both laughed, "We just don't want you hurt again." Gabrielle spoke, "We don't want the team to split up."

"Yeah, who knows? Maybe it'll be eighteen years if we split again!" Liz let out a small laugh at Sam's comment.

"Don't worry, this time I'm gonna make sure I don't do what I had done before." Liz assured them both. She had to even tell herself that in her head, that she was going to be fine and she could deal with it. She watched as Dean walked out of the house, he smiled brightly at her and she knew what he meant by that smile, "Sam, move!" She ordered, Sam moved out of the way and let Liz open the door, even though it hurt to stand up from the shoulder.

Dean walked up to her, "So, Ben isn't my son after all."

Liz smiled, "Seriously?"

Dean nodded, "Yup. I'm still all for you and Robby."

"You know, I'd hug you, but my arm is in serious pain at the moment."

"Come on, let's get back to the hotel and I'll patch you up." He wrapped his arm around her.

"Sam, you can join Gab!" Liz called as the two walked up to the Impala. Dean opened the door for her and helped her in, making sure he didn't hurt her shoulder in the process.

Sam shook his head and then took his seat in the Trans Am, "Those two, I swear." Gabrielle commented, she started up the car and then pulled out of the driveway. Dean then pulled out after and followed behind them back to the hotel.

xxxxxx

"Ow!" Liz screamed as Dean wrapped the bandage around her arm.

"Can you stop screaming for a moment? Geez."

Liz rolled her eyes, "Oh, sorry I have a shoulder that had been dislocated. Want me to dislocate yours and see how you feel after you snap it back into place?" She hissed at him.

"Damn, don't have to get so touche." Dean laughed, Gabrielle had went to the diner to get some food for the road. Sam was in their hotel because he apparently had something to do, so it was only him and Liz here in the hotel.

Dean moved Liz's arm a bit, causing her to scream once again, "Dammit, Dean!"

"Dude, someone is going to wonder what is going on in here." He really didn't want to have the cops come and think he'd beaten Liz or something.

Liz huffed, "For all they know they probably think we're having rough sex with my screams."

"Oh, cause that's what I defiantly want everyone in the damn hotel to believe." Dean wrapped around one last bandage to make sure it was nice and tight, "There, I'm done." Liz rolled her eyes at the way Dean had said that, it made her feel like she was some five year old with a boo boo, "Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

Liz took her other arm that wasn't injured and punched Dean in the arm, "My one arm may be injured, but the other one isn't." She snickered playfully.

"You know, we could make sex noises and make Elle and Sam think we're in here doing it."

"As much as I love that idea, I have to decline."

Dean pouted his lips, "Oh, come on. It'll be fun."

"No, Elle already knows that we once had the whole friends with benefits thing going on before. I don't want her to joke around about us. You don't know how annoying she'll get about."

Dean sighed, "Fine, have it your way."

She gave Dean a smile, "Though, I don't mind having them guess what's going on between us."

"You're saying, we're gonna keep them guessing on how our relationship is right now?"

"What, you don't like the idea?"

Dean grinned, "No, I love it. Let's sneak."

Liz laughed, "I was hoping you'd say that."

xxxxxx

Gabrielle walked down the hallway of the motel, she had some food for the road that she had picked up at the grocery store and for Dean she picked up an apple pie from the diner. She walked up to Sam and Dean's room, she knew that Dean was in her and Liz's room helping Liz with her injuries, "Just tell me who you are!" She raised an eyebrow as she heard Sam's voice come from his room.

She walked up to the door listening in, "Fine." She heard a women say, "Think twice before going for that holy water!" She gasped, was Sam talking to a demon? What was going on?

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't." She heard Sam's voice.

"I'm here to help you, Sam."

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"Gods honest truth or whatever."

"You're a demon." She knew it!

"Don't be such a racists. I'm here because I wanna help you and I can if you trust me."

"No, Sam. Don't." Gabrielle didn't realize she had actually said it out loud, before she knew it the door opened and she was pulled in. She looked to see that who had pulled her in was the blonde haired girl Sam had talked to yesterday at the diner, well it wasn't any girl now, it was a demon.

The girl walked over to the door and shut it, she then turned around, "You're Gabrielle, aren't you?"

Gabrielle glared and just nodded, "What are you doing?"

"If you heard correctly, I'm here to help."

"Why would any demon want to help?"

"I can help save Dean." Gabrielle and Sam both untensed, could she really help Dean?

* * *

**Authors Notes: And that's the end to The Kids Are Alright! Next, will be Bad Day At Black Rock and instead of Sam grabbing the foot, it's someone else...but, who? Can you guess? **

**Also, how are Gabrielle and Liz gonna feel about Ruby? Will either trust her? Or be cautious? I hope I did okay for this episode and you guys liked it. Think I can get about four reviews for this chapter before I update? It would mean a lot ^^  
**


	10. Bad Day At Black Rock Part 1

**Authors Notes: So, I'm glad a few of you guys like this fic already :D  
**

**Well, here's part 1 of Bad Day At Black Rock. I wonder who grabs the foot instead of Sam, hmm...well, you'll have to just read it and see ;)**

* * *

Dean and Sam rode along the dark road, the Trans Am following right behind them. Dean was furious at how Sam and Gabrielle had let Ruby go, "The second you find out this Ruby chick is a demon, you go for the holy water! You don't chat!"

"No one was chatting, Dean."

"Oh, yeah, then why didn't you send her ass back to Hell?"

"Because she said she might be able to help us out!"

"How?" Sam was silent, "No, I mean really, Sam. How could she possibly help us?"

"She told me she could help you, okay?!" Dean shifted his eyes, confused, "Out of the crossroads deal."

Dean looked towards Sam, astonished that his brother actually believed Ruby, "She's lying, you gotta know that, don't you? She knows what your weakness is, it's me!" Sam didn't speak, Dean sighed, "What else did she say?" Sam was silent, which slightly annoyed Dean, "Dude."

"Nothing." Sam replied, angered obviously at his brother. All he wanted to do was get Dean out of the deal, he saw how Liz and Dean were getting closer and he didn't want to see Liz get hurt again. Dean looked at Sam, not sure if he was telling the truth, "Nothing, okay! Dean, I'm not an idiot, I'm not talking about trusting her! I'm talking about using her! I mean, we're at war, right? We don't know jack about the enemy. We don't know where they are, what they're doing. Hell, we don't even know what they want! Now, this Ruby girl knows more than we will ever find out. Sure, yeah I know it's a risk, but we need to take it!"

"You're okay, right? I mean-"

"Yes! I'm okay! Why are you always asking me that?!" Suddenly, one of the cell phones started ringing. Dean looked to see if it was his, but it wasn't. He looked over at Sam, "It's not mine."

Dean looked towards the glove compartment where the ringing seemed to be coming from, "Check the glove compartment, it's dads."

"Dads?" Sam didn't understand why Dean even had John's phone.

"Yes, I keep it charged up encase any of his old contacts call."

Sam pulled up the compartment and pulled out the phone, "Hello?"

**With Gabrielle And Liz...**

"I cannot believe you guys." Liz huffed, "I mean, that Ruby chick is a demon!" Liz still didn't know about the deal, so to her it was quite stupid Sam and Gabrielle even bothered chatting with some demon. She knew before what happened last time chatting with a demon, it resulted in her and Dean splitting up. She didn't trust demons, never had, never will. So, even as much as this Ruby chick asked to be trusted, she wouldn't.

Gabrielle sighed, "Liz, you don't understand."

"Oh? What don't I understand?"

"It's too complicated."

"I know you guys are keeping something from me, so why can't I know? I'm apart of the team too, you know." Liz had noticed everyone acting weird since Ruby showed up. Whatever this Ruby chick knew it had something to do with the secret that Bobby was also keeping from her. It was eating at her that she didn't know, she knew it was about Dean, they didn't have to keep it from her. She had a right to know what was going on.

"Dean will tell you when it's time."

"Why can't he just tell me now? I mean, I have a right to know."

"You do, but just not now is the best time."

Liz snorted, what could possibly be so secretive that they had to all keep it from her and not let her know until the time was right? Why did Sam and Gabrielle even talk to a demon? Whatever they were keeping about Dean, she could handle it, why didn't anyone think that she couldn't? Quite frankly, she actually wished that she could go back to her apple pie life because this was really frustrating her at the moment.

Liz and Gabrielle were soon brought to the attention of Liz's phone ringing, she pulled it out of her pocket and noticed it was Dean, "Dean, what's going on?" She asked, Gabrielle was driving the Trans Am because Liz still had the beat up arm.

"Apparently my dads old storage place outside of Buffalo got broken into."

"So, I'm guessing we got to go investigate?"

"Ding ding. We got a winner."

Liz rolled her eyes, "We're going to Buffalo then, huh?"

"Think you can keep yourself awake?"

"Dean, I had a few caffeine pills. I should be able to stay up for a good while."

"Well, alright then. Having fun back there?"

"Oh, haha. Gabby and I are doing fine. No need to worry about us."

"Okay, I'll see you in Buffalo. Try to keep up." Dean hung up the phone and Liz smiled as she saw the Impala speed up a little.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "Don't tell me, we're racing?"

"Oh yes." Liz snickered, "This baby can do great speeds, go on!" Gabrielle laughed and then put her foot more on the gas pedal, letting the Trans Am speed up to the Impala, "By the way, we're heading to Buffalo."

"Really? Why?"

"Apparently, John kept an old storage place there and it just got broken into." Liz said, as she focused on the road as the Trans Am pulled up right next to the Impala. Her and Gabrielle looked over at Dean and Sam, sticking their tongues out. Liz rolled down the window as Dean did his, "Get ready to eat our dust, Dean!" Liz yelled.

Dean laughed, "Oh, come on, you're gonna be eating my babies dust."

"That's what you think! Go on Elle!" Liz ordered her sister, luckily Gabrielle used to street race before so, she knew what to do, she was quite competitive. Though, once they got in Buffalo, they had to trail back behind the Impala again because only Dean and Sam knew the directions to the old storage place, though once they did get to Buffalo, they were the ones who had won.

Liz and Elle parked beside the Impala as Sam and Dean got out, Dean helped Liz out, even though she said she was perfectly fine and didn't need any help. That was until Dean moved her arm a little bit and she yelped, "Dean! That still hurts you know!"

Dean rolled his eyes, "And you say you don't need any help."

"Shut up." Gabrielle and Sam chuckled behind the two, they were getting such a kick out of the two bickering. It was entertaining to them.

After walking out of the elevator to get down to the storage room, Liz pulled out her flashlight from her pocket and turned it on. They walked over to where John's stuff was, Liz flashed the light onto the floor, "Wait. There's blood." Dean knelled down and noticed the trip wire that led over to a gun then huffed.

"Dear ol dad." He shook his head, "Watch your step." They all stepped over the string then checked out all the items John kept. Dean was still by Liz's side, being as protective as he could, even though she was getting slightly annoyed, wait no, she was annoyed. Yeah, she did have a crippled arm at the moment, but it wasn't like she couldn't do anything at all.

"So, if they didn't take any of the guns or bombs here. Then what did they take?" Gabrielle asked as they looked around.

Dean walked over to a small soccer trophy, picking it up and wiping the dust off, "1995."

Sam turned quickly around and walked up to look at the trophy, "No way. That's my division championship soccer trophy."

"You played soccer?" Liz asked, she just never figured Sam would be a sports guy.

"It's the only thing he ever came close to being a boy." Dean commented, which made Liz laugh. Gabrielle rolled her eyes and shook her head as Sam glared at Dean. Liz followed behind Dean as he walked over to a table, picking up a hand made sawed off gun, Liz smiled as she remembered when Dean made it, "Wow, this was my first sawed off."

Liz nodded, "6th grade, I remember." She couldn't believe John even kept it, she was surprised at some of the things John kept in this place that they had found. She looked around, trying to find anything else that grabbed her attention. They walked into another room where John kept his guns and a land mines. Which, they noticed that none of it was taken, so they knew that whoever had broken it obviously knew what they were after.

"Damn." Gabrielle said as they checked out all the stuff, "Alright, so what exactly are we looking for?" She watched as Sam flashed his flashlight onto some cursed boxes. She walked over to the boxes, "These are binding spells, I know it."

"Okay, so John kept some cursed objects?" Liz raised an eyebrow, looking at the boxes, then she noticed one missing out of it's place where there was drops of fresh blood, "Well, looks like we know what they were after now." Dean turned around and walked up.

"This should be interesting."

"Hey, maybe they didn't open up." Dean suggested, though at least that's what he was hoping.

Liz shook her head, couldn't believe how much idiots whoever broke into this place were, "Come on, let's go check the security camera and see if we can catch anything." She said turning around and heading out.

xxxxxxx

The Trans Am and Impala pulled up along a alleyway, they had been able to get the license plate of the car the idiots who stole the cursed object owned. It wasn't had to track down the car, they were able to find it in town. Dean looked at the license plate and saw it read Connecticut with the license number CTC-880, Dean shook his head, "880, that's the last few numbers that Liz had pointed out on the security camera." Dean parked the Impala and then him and Sam got out, Dean walked up to Liz's side of the Trans Am, even though she managed to open the door and get herself out.

"See, I told you I don't need help." Liz smirked at him, "My arm is just fine."

"Oh, yeah? Well how about you move it?"

Liz paused, "Um...move it?"

"Yeah, if you say you're perfectly fine and you can actually move your arm without screaming in pain, then I'll leave you alone." Dean crossed his arms with a grin. Liz gulped, could she really move her arm? Her shoulder still hurt when she moved it, "Go on, use it."

"Dean, just leave her alone." Gabrielle spoke up, saving Liz from causing pain to herself some more. Liz was gonna have to thank Gabrielle for this later, "Just let her do what she wants to, when she needs your help, she'll ask for it."

Dean rolled his eyes, he knew Liz wouldn't ask for help. He knew how exactly she was in these situations, always believing she could do it herself, when she couldn't. All he wanted to do was help, "Well, alright then. Come on, let's go." Liz sighed, she was annoyed at how protective Dean was towards her, he'd always been this protective. Though, she thought he probably got even more protective since they reunited. Then again, she had dislocated her shoulder, so she could see why he was worried.

The four grabbed their guns and broke into the apartment, Dean thought that Liz should had stayed behind, but she refused and followed the others. Dean and Liz stayed on the one side of the wall as Sam and Gabrielle was against the other wall as they snuck up to the guys. They heard them chatting, but couldn't make out exactly what they were saying. They quickly ran in with their guns in the air, "Freeze!" Dean yelled, they all went to different corners of the the room, making sure the two guys wouldn't get away.

"Don't move!" Gabrielle yelled at the guys, "Put your hands up!" She loved how this kinda reminded her of those cop shows she'd watch on television from time to time. Liz looked over to the box and groaned as she noticed that the guys had opened the box.

"They opened the box." Liz said, they all looked towards the box and could've face palmed and how idiotic the two guys were.

"Oh, come on!" Sam groaned.

Dean walked up to the one guy and pinned him up against the wall, "You opened it?!" He yelled.

"Are you guys cops?!" The guy asked, his voice was terrified.

Liz tilted her head, "You could call us that, sorta." She laughed.

"What was in the box?!" Dean ordered for them to tell.

"Rabbits foot!" Gabrielle yelled, pointing over to the table where the rabbits foot laid, "Oh, come on you guys! Seriously?!"

Dean turned to look at the rabbits food, he raised an eyebrow, not thinking about what could be so cursing about a rabbits foot? Though, he was caught off guard and the guy he held back made Dean drop the gun in his hand and it went off making Liz, Gabrielle, Sam, and the other guy duck so they wouldn't get hit, but the bullet hit the lamp. Liz, Gabrielle, Sam, and Dean all turned to the guys then to the rabbits foot, "Get the foot!" Liz yelled as she ran over, but the one guy (not the injured one) ran over and pushed her away, making Liz fall on her shoulder, "FUCK!" She screamed as the pain hit and dropped her gun.

Gabrielle ran over to the guy who had pushed Liz and pushed him off of her, "Don't you touch her!" She yelled and punched the guy in the face. Sam made his way towards the rabbits foot, but Dean was pushed into him and they both fell on the table. The rabbits foot was pummeled into the air and it landed right next to Liz, though with the pain from her shoulder, she tried her best to grab it, but the one guy got away from Gabrielle after he pushed her up against the wall, causing her to hit her head hard and he crawled over to stop Liz from getting the rabbits foot, but even with her one arm in pain she used the other to punch the guy.

Dean got up, but as he did, the guy who was injured grabbed Dean's gun and hit Dean in the face with it, causing Dean to fall down. Gabrielle was able to gain conscious and ran over to where Liz and the other guy fought. Sam was held up by the injured who held Dean's gun. Gabrielle grabbed the guy off of Liz, then Liz turned over and she grabbed the foot, "Ha! I got it!" Liz smirked as she succeeded and Gabrielle help her up.

The guy who held Dean's gun turned his attention to the two sisters and Sam then punched him in the face knocking him out. Dean grabbed the gun and got back up, they all turned their attention to Liz who held the rabbits foot in her hand, she didn't realize how dangerous it was that she even picked it up. The guy who Gabrielle had pulled off of Liz tried getting up, holding Liz's gun, he shot it but it didn't go off, then he fell and the gun went in mid air and then landed in Liz's hand. She snickered, "Sweet."

"Lucky break?" Dean spoke, Liz just shrugged her shoulders.

xxxxx

"Come on, Dean. You can't be serious." Liz said to Dean as he bought some lottery tickets, the rabbits foot was in her pocket.

"Lizzie, that was no lucky break. Your gun doesn't just jam like that." Dean said as the two walked out of the convenience store.

"John had this foot locked up for a reason, it has to be cursed somehow." Liz was quite frightened at what could possibly happen to her now that she had the foot.

Dean handed her over the lottery tickets as they walked up to Sam and Gabrielle who stood by the Trans Am and Impala, "Go on, try." Liz sighed, taking the lottery tickets and then pulling a penny out of her pocket to scratch it.

Gabrielle gave the two a glare, "Seriously?"

Dean grinned, "We just gotta see if this foot is actually lucky." Gabrielle rolled her eyes, she pulled up her black hair into a ponytail because it was bothering her and then walked over get in the Trans Am.

"No way!" Gabrielle turned around hearing Liz, "All winners!" Liz held up all 6 lottery tickets that held a win for $15,000, Gabrielle's mouth dropped, this couldn't actually be serious. No way.

Dean clapped his hands together, "Liz, did I ever tell you how much I loved you?" Liz rolled her eyes as Dean chuckled and wrapped his arm around her.

"I think we should call Bobby, we don't want to fool around with this foot too much. We should know why dad had it locked up." Sam spoke up, pulling out his cell phone.

"Dude, we got ninety thousand dollars here!"

"Yeah, and not everything coming from that foot is good." Sam went through his contacts on his phone until he found Bobby's number and he pressed the call button, putting the phone on speaker so they all could here. Dean and Liz snickered as they held the winning lottery tickets and tried figuring out what they could possibly do with all the money, or maybe even go buy some more tickets.

Gabrielle crossed her arms, "Sam's right, before we use that foot for anything else let's see what Bobby says." Liz and Dean didn't listen, they were too busy planning.

The phone rang a couple times until Bobby answered, "Hey Sam, what's going on?" Sam put the phone down on the Impala's hood and they all got around it.

"Well, these two guys broke into dad's old storage room and he had some cursed boxes, do you know anything about them?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I knew. Hell, I built those curse boxes. What did they take?"

"They took a rabbits foot, Liz has it right now though."

"Dammit Liz!" Liz perked her head up from looking at the tickets as she heard Bobby curse at her, "You weren't suppose to touch it!"

"Well, sorry. You should've told us about the lock up." Liz huffed at her Uncle, "It's not my fault I touched it."

"You have got to get rid of this thing, it's bad news."

"It got us ninety thousand dollars, personally I don't see how it's bad news." Dean spoke, Liz smirked.

"You idjit, it's real hoodoo old world stuff." Gabrielle looked from her side to see a newspaper and a watch under it. She walked over and picked it up the turned around and showed it to the guys, Dean mouthed awesome as she walked back over, "Made by a Baton Rouge conjure woman about a hundred years ago."

Liz crossed her arms, she noticed since she got the rabbits foot her shoulder hadn't been as painful as she was, Dean had noticed her moving the arm around too, "Well, it's a hell of a luck charm."

"Liz, it ain't no luck charm. It's cursed and made to kill people."

Liz's eyes widened, "Wait, Bobby you're saying that Liz could probably die?" Dean asked, they could tell his voice was full of worry.

"If she loses it, yes."

"Well, then I won't lose it."

"Liz, everyone loses it! And when you do you're dead within a week!" Liz gulped, she surely did not want to die already.

"Well, then how do we break the curse?" Sam asked, he didn't want to see anything bad happen to Liz, no one did. Dean was probably more worried than everyone else, he couldn't lose Liz again, not now.

Bobby sighed, "I don't know if you can." Liz wrapped her arms around her, scared that she might lose the rabbits foot, "Look, I'll search as much as I can. You guys just sit tight and try not to lose the foot. Liz, be safe."

Liz nodded, "I'll try."

"We'll try our best Bobby." Sam said before saying his goodbyes to Bobby then hanging up the phone and putting it in his pocket.

"I'm such a idiot." Dean brought Liz closer to him, letting her lean against his chest.

"No, don't worry. Bobby will find a way to break the curse, you're going to be fine. I won't lose you." Gabrielle and Sam gave the two a reassuring smile, but Liz was terrified, "Look, the foots in your pocket, right? No ones gonna get it. Come on, let's go get something to eat." Liz sighed, she really wasn't in the mood to eat anything at the moment, but she just went along and they all walked to a close restaurant called Biggersons. She guessed she could probably eat something there.

The two walked up to the guy in the restaurant who took everyone to their seats, "Yeah, we'd like a booth. There's four of-" Dean started before the man cut Dean off.

"Congratulations! You're the one millionth guest to the Biggersons Family Restaurant!" The guy yelled as he rang a bell, then brought out a huge check and gave it to the four. The workers crowded behind the guy taking pictures and cheering for them. The guy pushed a button making a horn go off and then confetti and balloons fell on them. Dean and Gabrielle got smiles on there faces thinking this was quite fun, though Sam and Liz were shocked and surprised, not too amused. They got their pictures taken and were taken to their seats.

The four were able to eat whatever the wanted to, much to Dean's liking. Sam brought out his laptop and decided to research on the rabbits foot. Dean chowed down on some ice cream, he offered for Liz to have anything, but she declined. Gabrielle stuffed her face with a burger, Sam rolled his eyes as Gabrielle and Dean about the whole thing, "Sam, did you find anything?" Liz asked.

Sam sighed, "Yeah. Bobby was right about the lore. It goes way back. You can't just cut the foot off of any rabbit, it has to be in a cometary, under a full moon on Friday The 13th."

Liz rolled her eyes, "I don't care about that, I care about how to break it."

Dean shook his head, putting his bowl of ice cream down, though getting a brain freeze from eating it so fast. He couldn't help it though, that was some damn good ice cream, "Liz, don't worry. Bobby is going to find a way to break it, you're going to be fine."

"Oh, really? Am I really going to be fine? Dean did you forget that I have a son to take care of?!" Dean held his head, Liz's yelling next to him didn't help his brain freeze out a lot.

"Dude, chill." He groaned, still holding his head. Liz shook her head and crossed her arms, "And what's going on with your arm?"

"You know, ever since I got the rabbits foot, it hasn't hurt as much. It only feels like a needle's poking me."

Dean huffed, "Well, that's not weird at all."

"Look, Liz I know you're worried about the rabbits foot, but Bobby will find a way to un break it, you're going to be fine. Just don't lose it." Gabrielle assured her, as much as everyone kept telling Liz she was going to be fine, she just couldn't help but think that something was going to go wrong.

"Can I freshen you up?" Liz looked up the waitress, she nodded and gave her coffee cup over to get some more coffee, she noticed something though, the waitress in the face, she looked oddly familiar, along with the voice, it had a slight British accent that she'd heard before, but she shrugged it off.

"Shit!" Liz yelled, jumping back as the waitress accidentally spilled the coffee cup and it dropped onto Liz's leg.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The waitress grabbed a napkin and leaned down and help clean Liz's pants off, "Guess I'm a little clumsy." Liz huffed at the waitress, she looked over and noticed Dean checking her out, she gave him a glare

"What?" He mouthed, Liz shook her head.

"Look, I'm okay." Liz told the waitress, the waitress just gave Liz a smile, stood up and walked away. She looked back over at Dean who leaned in, checking the waitress out as she walked away, Liz's jealously took the best of her and she clocked Dean on the side of the head.

"What?" He yelled as he rubbed his head, Gabrielle snickered at Dean, she then noticed that Sam was also checking the waitress out, but she was able to keep her jealousy in. It wasn't like there was anything going on between those two anyways like there was between Dean and Liz.

Liz shook her head and then stood up from her seat, she turned around, but ran into one of the waiters, knocking the dishes out of his hand. Dean quickly noticed this, eyes widened, "That was so not lucky."

Gabrielle shook her head, "No it wasn't."

Liz turned around, she reached into her pocket where the rabbits foot had been in and it was gone, her pocket was empty, she looked back up at Dean who quickly got up, "Where is it?"

Liz shook her head, "I don't know, I guess the waitress took it." Liz then remembered, "I knew she looked familiar! Dammit!" She cursed.

Dean raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"It was Bela, I know it." Liz growled, gripping her fist, wanting to punch something.

Gabrielle got up from her seat (Sam sat by the window) and walked over, "Are you sure it was Bela?"

Liz nodded, "I'm sure, her voice, those eyes. Without doubt that was Bela."

"Wait, who's Bela?" Sam asked, closing his laptop and standing up.

"Not enough time for that! We gotta go catch her!" Dean yelled, taking off as Liz trailed behind him.

Gabrielle turned to Sam, "This is so not good."

Liz and Dean ran out of the restaurant, they looked around, "Do you see her?" Liz asked Dean as she looked around the parking.

Dean shook his head, "Nope." Sam and Gabrielle ran up behind them. Gabrielle cursed under her breath about Bela, she couldn't stand her and the fact that she decided to show up again around her, oh she was going to give it to her, this time actually send her to the hospital, "Come on!" Dean started running, Liz followed behind him, but then she felt the pain in her arm again, she went to hold it, but then tripped in the process.

"Liz!" Gabrielle called as she ran up to her sister, Dean turned around and ran up, kneeling down and then helping her sit up.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"No, I feel just peachy." Liz grunted her teeth together. Dean rolled his eyes, "The pain is back in my shoulder again if I move it at all." Liz groaned as she held her arm, "This is fun."

Dean sighed, "Alright, how about we go back to the hotel? You'll be safe there." Dean helped Liz stand up, he kept right next to her, making she she wouldn't get hurt again. He couldn't afford to lose her. He looked down and noticed that Liz's knees had both been scraped, "Bobby better find out how to break this curse and fast."

* * *

**Authors Notes: So, did you guess right about that Liz would be the one to grab the rabbits foot? If so, you get a cookie! WOO :D  
**

**Anyways, just to let you guys know I've already wrote chapters up to Red Sky At Morning, though it's gonna be a while until I post those chapters of course. Well, anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter! Did I make you guys laugh at all? Hmm, well review please because I really want to know how you guys are liking this fic.**


	11. Bad Day At Black Rock Part 2

**Authors Notes: And here's part 2 of Bad Day A Black Rock ^^  
**

**Liz finds out about Sam being there when the gate opened which had set free the demon who killed Mark. Uh oh. Also Gabrielle and Dean go after Bela! This chapter I actually had quite fun writing with the Sam and Liz moment in it. Hopefully you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

Liz sat in the Impala, Dean had decided for her to be with him as Gabrielle and Sam drove in the Trans Am as they made their way back to the hotel. Liz dialed Bobby's number on her phone, she held it up to her ear and waited until Bobby answered, "Liz, you okay?"

Liz ran her hand through her hair, "Don't know if you could say I'm okay."

"Please don't tell me you lost the foot."

"Okay, I won't."

"You did? Of course, right when I find a ritual to break the curse." Liz rolled her eyes, only that would happen, "How'd you lose it?"

"Remember Bela?"

Liz heard Bobby groan in annoyance, "You can't be serious, last time I heard of her she was in the middle east."

"Well, she's back and I'm about to kick her ass."

"Liz, you just sit your ass down and don't do anything. I don't need you dead." Liz huffed, "You just let Dean, Sam, and Elle handle Bela."

"But, Bobby!"

"Don't you but at me girl, look I'll try to find where Bela is but, as of right now you better stay in lock down unless you want to sleep with the worms."

Liz growled, "Fine." She so badly just wanted to have Bela's head meet with her fist though, if only she hadn't grabbed the foot. Liz said her goodbyes to Bobby before hanging up, she looked to notice Dean was pulling into the hotel parking lot, she quickly looked at him, "What are you doing?"

"You really think I'm letting you go anywhere? You heard Bobby, you're in lock down." Dean found a parking space and pulled the Impala in, "Come on, Elle and I will go find Bela, you can stay with Sam here."

"Dude, I will be fine!"

"Do you not realize what could happen to you at all? I'm not losing you again." Liz sighed, looking out the window away from eye contact with Dean, "You get your ass in that hotel, Sam will watch over you. When we call you and tell you it's safe to go out, we will."

Liz rolled her eyes, not saying a word she opened the door, but when she tried getting out Gabrielle who was pulling in next to the Impala almost hit her before Gabrielle noticed and screeched to a stop, Dean quickly jumped out from his side to make sure Liz was okay, "Lizzie!"

Liz breathed heavily as she noticed how little she was away from being run over and by her own car, "I'm alright, Dean." Dean sighed in relief. Liz stepped to the side and let Gabrielle pull in, who as quickly as she shut the car off got out, along with Sam.

"Thanks for almost running me over, Gabby!" Liz screamed, Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "Did you not see me get out?"

"I'm sorry, I was talking to Sam and I thought you were still in the Impala until Sam saw you and screamed for me to stop. Sorry." Gabrielle apologized, "So, what's going on?"

"Well, Bobby is trying to find well this Bela is right now. Until then, you and I will get on the road and start, Sam will take Liz into the hotel room and make sure that she is safe." Gabrielle nodded at Dean's order, even though Liz was against it, she didn't want to be locked up in a damn hotel room while Dean and Gabrielle went off to find Bela.

Liz groaned, "Oh, come on!"

"Lizzie, I don't want you going to get yourself killed!" Liz looked away from Dean's stare at her once he yelled and she crossed her arms, "Sam, get a room and before you know it Elle and I will be back." He ordered, Sam didn't hesitate, but Liz let out a huff.

"Come on, Liz." Liz sighed and turned to follow Sam. Dean sighed and shook his head, hoping to God that he could save her.

"Don't worry, we'll get Liz out of this. I know we will." Dean looked up at Gabrielle who was now across from him and leaning up against the Impala giving him a reassuring smile, but that didn't help him at all.

Dean felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he pulled it out and noticed it was Bobby calling him. He answered the call and put the phone up to his ear, "Yo, Bobby find anything?"

"Yeah, Bela is in Queens."

"Well, that's about a two hour drive." Though, the way he was going to drive was going to be probably less just so he could save Liz the quicker he could.

"You put Liz in lock down?"

"Sam's gonna watch her, Elle and I are gonna go off to get Bela."

"Just make sure you get that foot."

"Bobby, I will go through Hell to get that foot back. I will make sure that Liz gets out of this."

"Boy, you better."

"Well, Elle and I are leaving right now." Dean and Bobby said their goodbyes before ending the call. Gabrielle and Dean got themselves into the Impala and Dean sped out of the parking lot as fast as he could, almost scaring Gabrielle half to death with how fast he sped out, but he was going to make sure he got to Queens before anything could happen to Liz. He wasn't going to lose her.

xxxxx

Liz sighed as she sat on the bed, she had her arms crossed and she tapped her foot, only looking at the clock every second to hope that the time changed at all. It'd only been a half hour since she got stuck in the room, she was getting quite impatient. Sam sat on the bed across from hers, watching her and making sure she didn't move. He was like a mother hawk.

"Sam, can we at least listen to music?" Liz whined, the two had just sat there doing practically nothing, she started to get up from the bed before Sam got up and put her back down.

"No, Dean said you can't move." Liz scoffed at Sam, "You just sit there in bed until Dean and Elle show back up."

"But, Sam!" Liz cried.

Sam gave Liz a glare, she wasn't scared of him at all, she sat down though and scoffed, "Here, I'll go get one of your cassette boxes, is your player in the trunk?"

Liz nodded with a smile, "Yes. My cassette player is in the trunk, the boxes are in the back seat." Liz pulled her keys out of her pocket and handed them to Sam.

"Alright, now you stay there. Don't move." Liz rolled her eyes, she watched as Sam walked out of the hotel room, waiting until he shut the door. She smirked and then stood up, she had to walk, she was so bored from sitting. She walked over to the window and watched as Sam got her cassettes and her little portable cassette player.

She heard some crackling coming from the furnace and she looked down, tilting her head, but jumped once it caught on fire, "Shit!" She yelled, she ran over to the bed, getting one of the blankets from the bed and then ran back over to try and put the fire out, but every time she hit it, it only became bigger, "Come on!" She cried as she tried putting it out, with still no success.

"What's going on?!" Liz turned to see Sam had rushed into the room, he had looked to see that Liz was trying to put the fire out inside and ran as fast as he could back inside.

Liz stood up and backed away from the furnace, "I don't know, Sam it just started making noises and then bam! It-"

"Dude! You're on fire!" Liz didn't even notice the feeling, it was also on her arm she was babying from dislocating her shoulder. She pulled her jacket off and then Sam ran over and started stomping on it. Liz looked over and saw that the curtains about the furnace had also started to catch on fire.

"Sam!" Liz screamed, pointing over to the curtains. Sam groaned, annoyed by what was going on. Liz stepped back but, before tripping not realizing the bed behind her and she fell. Hitting her head on the floor and she was instantly knocked out.

Sam put out the fire from the curtains, pulling them down, but then he tripped over Liz who was on the floor unconscious and knocked himself out as well by hitting the bed railing, so now he laid unconscious on Liz. Two guys watched Liz and Sam from the window, they couldn't believe what they just saw happen.

xxxxx

"So, how do you know this Bela chick?" Dean asked as him and Gabrielle walked through the hall to get into Bela's apartment.

"It doesn't matter, Liz and I just had trouble with her before." Gabrielle didn't really like talking about Bela, nor did she even want to see Bela at the moment. She couldn't stand Bela, who always irritated her to no end.

Dean rolled his eyes, not satisfied by the answer he had gotten out of Gabrielle, "So, what is she? A hunter?"

"Pretty far from a hunter, she's a thief." Gabrielle snarled, "She's a little British whore that I wouldn't mind gouging her eyes out. Does that answer your questions on how I feel about now?" Dean decided from there not to ask any more about Bela towards Gabrielle, she pretty much made herself clear on how she felt.

The two were able to sneak right into Bela's apartment, Dean decided he would leave a nice little sticky note on the alarm. Gabrielle grinned at his "turn around" note. They heard Bela's footsteps coming close to them, Gabrielle held back a snicker as Bela stood in front of them. She watched as Bela read the sticky note and then quickly turned around, "Hello, Bela." Gabrielle grinned.

Bela took a step back, holding up her gun, though she was afraid of the fact that it was only two against one,"So, we meet again. It's kind of unfair though, two against one."

Gabrielle scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Just give us the foot and we'll leave you alone." She watched as Dean tried to look for the foot, "Or, I could just shoot you right now. It'd be so much easier." Gabrielle and Dean walked closer to Bela as Bela walked back

"You're gonna give us the foot back, now." Dean was ready to just shoot Bela right now with no hesitation. She was the reason Liz could possibly die at any moment now and if someone tried hurting Liz, then he hurt them even worse. Liz was his girl.

Bela grinned, "No I'm not." Gabrielle was ready to pull the trigger, she didn't care about killing Bela, she just needed the foot back and to get Liz out from the curse.

"You do realize the foot is cursed, right?"

"You'd be surprised what some people would pay for a foot like that." Gabrielle growled at Bela, she really wanted to slap a hoe.

"Dean, you don't realize what she does. She knows about the supernatural, this is what she does with it. She doesn't care about saving people, she only cares about making money." Bela smiled at Gabrielle's comment, Dean was quite disgusted at how Bela moved around.

"Awe, Elle you're so kind."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "Just give us back the foot and you can go on with your little rich life. Didn't you ever hear? Money doesn't buy happiness."

"Actually, it has brought quite a lot of happiness."

"You disgust me." Gabrielle snarled.

"I really don't care what you think about me." Gabrielle narrowed her eyes at Bela, oh how she so badly just wanted to put her in a six foot deep hole, "So, where's your older sister at? Hm? Is she doing alright?" Bela gave Gabrielle an evil smile. Gabrielle had to hold Dean back from punching the daylights out of Bela, she wanted to do that herself.

"Look, just give us back the foot. Liz has a son now, who needs her. She lost her husband, she doesn't need herself getting killed."

Bela softened up, but Gabrielle knew it was all play, she knew Bela really didn't care about what happened to anyone, she only cared about herself, "Alright, you can have the foot...for one point five million." Gabrielle watched from the corner of her eye as Dean was able to snatch up the foot without Bela noticing since Gabrielle had easily distracted her.

"Do you think you're cute?"

Bela smiled, "You're no better than me."

"Oh, how so?" Dean asked, he gave Gabrielle a quick grin and she snickered.

"You're a bunch of obsessed revenge driven psychopaths trying to save a world that can't be saved."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "At least we save people." She mumbled, though Bela turned hearing slightly what Gabrielle had mumbled.

"What was that, Elle?"

"She said, you should pay more attention." Bela raised an eyebrow, but then widened her eyes seeing that Dean had snatched the rabbits foot, he gave her a smirk.

"Sorry, but we gotta go." Dean gave her a wink, Gabrielle ran off as Bela tried to shoot at them, but missed because Dean had a hold of the foot.

"See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!" Gabrielle called as she ran out the door with Dean, both laughing their heads off.

xxxxxx

"Sam?" Liz asked as she awoke with a groan, her head throbbed in pain. She then realized something was wrong, she felt tied down. She quickly fluttered her eyes opened. She got around her surroundings, she was still in the hotel room, the only thing different was that Sam sat next to her passed out in a chair, while a guy wrapped tape around him.

"Oh, you're awake." She looked to the blonde curly hair guy in front of her who was giving her a evil grin.

"Don't you touch Sam!" Liz snapped protectively, Sam was like a little brother to her. She was just as protective over him as Dean was. If anything ever happened to Sam when she was with him she would never be able to face Dean again.

At first she thought these guys were demons, but she was shocked to find out they were actually human, "Liz?" Liz looked to see Sam who was finally waking up, he fluttered his eyes open and looked to her, she smiled knowing he was alright. Sam quickly looked to the two mystery men who had tied the two up, "Who are you, what do you want?" Sam asked, his voice a little sleepy after just waking up from falling over Liz and knocking himself out.

The blonde guy snapped his fingers, before Liz could even say anything, she gave him a glare. The blonde guy's helper who had short brown hair and a beard going on walked behind his buddy, "I used to think your friend Gordon sent me here."

Liz raised an eyebrow, who was this Gordon? She looked over at Sam with a questioned face, he groaned, "Gordon? Awe, no."

"He asked me to track you down and put a bullet through your brain." The blonde guy explained as he walked away from Liz and Sam.

"Great that sounds like him." Sam sighed, Liz was still utterly confused and had no clue what was going on except for the fact some guy named Gordon was after Sam, for what? She didn't know, but she was quite annoyed by all this, it didn't help the fact that being tapped to the chair only applied pressure to her shoulder that she had injured earlier this week.

"But, as it turns out." The blonde guy turned, walking back up to Sam, "I'm on a mission from God."

Liz huffed, "Blues Brother reference, yup totally makes you sound cool." She said as sarcastically as she could, the blonde guy gave her a look, but then turned back to Sam and slapped him, which caused Liz to boil, "Keep your dirty hands off of him!" She tried getting herself out of the chair, to no prevail though.

The blonde guy turned back to Liz, walking up to her and knelling down so the two could be eye to eye, Liz growled at him as he did, "You know, little miss I think you should shut your trap. You don't even realize what evil your boyfriend has here."

Liz rolled her eyes, "Boyfriend? That would never happen in a million years, he's not my type." She turned to Sam, "No offense." She gave him a jokingly smile.

Sam shook his head, "None taken." He had to laugh at that one.

"Sam's like my little brother, got that? There's no relationship at all going on here. Now, with his older brother that's a whole other story." She couldn't help but, laugh at that comment she made, "Though, I really don't want to get taking about relationships here, except I want to know why you guys are here, what you want with Sam and who the fuck this Gordon guy is." She snapped, Sam laughed at Liz, he loved when she was pissed like this, those guys didn't know who exactly they were messing with.

The blonde guy stood up from where he was knelling at Liz, he then walked over to Sam, "You were apart of that demon plan to open the gate, weren't you?"

Liz quickly turned to Sam, eyes full of pain. Was he actually the reason the demon who had killed her parents got out of Hell and killed Mark? No, there was no way, "Sam, please tell me you didn't open that gate." She didn't want to believe Sam had done that.

Sam looked at Liz, with the biggest eyes he could give her to let her know it wasn't his fault, "No, we did everything to stop it."

"Lies. Lies. Lies." The blonde guy repeated, Liz looked away she didn't want to look at Sam if he truly was the reason why Mark was dead.

"Liz, you have to believe me! I didn't open that gate! It wasn't me!" Liz felt a tear escape her eye, she didn't know what to believe anymore.

"You know, it's bad to lie. We know that you were apart of the gate opening and you know what their next move is." Liz closed her eyes, she wished this was all a dream. She didn't want to believe the blonde guy, she wanted to believe Sam, but it was hard to.

"I don't know anything." Sam turned to look at Liz, who he could see was hurt, "Liz, please believe me. I wasn't apart of it, who are you gonna believe? Someone you've known since you were 10? Or two guys you just met?"

"Sam, Gordon told me about you. About your powers." Liz opened her eyes, looking to Sam was a strange face, powers? What were they talking about?

"You're some kind of weirdo psychic freak."

Psychic freak? Liz was confused, did Sam have visions like Gabrielle? But, how was that even possible? She was so lost.

"No, not anymore. I have no powers, no visions it ju-" Before Sam could finish his sentence, the blonde guy slapped Sam.

Liz still felt her blood boil, she couldn't let Sam get tortured like this, "You ass!" She yelled at the blonde guy, who turned and walked back over to her, she looked up and gave him such a glare, normally it would have people running when she used this glare, but it's not like she could do anything to the guy right now since she was ducktapped to a chair.

"Liz right?" The guy asked, she just huffed and rolled her eyes at him, "Look Liz, all I'm doing is trying to do a job, a right job. Sam here, he's a bad guy." He turned back to Sam, Liz's eyes widened as he pulled a gun from his pocket, "And I just have to get rid of him, simple."

"I swear to god if you pull that trigger, I will find you and kill you!" Liz yelled protectively, trying her best to get out of the chair as she rocked it back and forth, not like it was helping, "Look, Sam may be a freak psychic, but in all honesty that boy wouldn't even harm a fly." Sam smiled at Liz, who gave him a smile back, "So, you better think twice before pulling that trigger." She said turning back, giving the two guys her attention.

The blonde guy shrugged, "What makes you think we were gonna set you free?" Liz gulped, maybe she should stop talking.

The bearded guy, put his arm up, trying to stop his buddy from killing both Liz and Sam, "Hey, just-"

The blonde guy turned around, "No, you saw what happened Grady. Ask yourself, why are we here? Because you saw a picture on the web? Because we chose this motel instead of another? Luck like that doesn't just happen."

"Look I can explain all of that."

"Shut up." The blonde guy interrupted Sam, once more. Liz rolled her eyes at him, she really wish that she could get herself out from being tapped to this chair and give the guy a run for his money. After all, he had no clue who she was, "It's God, Grady. He led us here for one reason, to do his work. This is destiny."

The blonde guy turned back around, pulling the gun back up about to shoot Sam, "No!" Liz pleaded, "Don't!" She could feel the tears coming in her eyes. She closed her eyes so she wouldn't she Sam's face get blown to bits.

"Nope. No destiny, just a rabbits foot." She opened her eyes quickly, a huge smile came to her face as she saw Dean and Gabrielle, both holding their guns to the two guys. She thought for a second maybe there really was a God and he just answered her prayers. Dean looked over at her and gave her smile, letting her know that she was going to be safe.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Dean and Gabrielle came to save the day :D  
**

**Did you guys like this chapter? I really hoped you did. I think I loved writing the Sam and Liz moment personally with Liz being all protective like Dean ^^  
**

**Idk anyways please review they make me really happy and encourage me to write more! :)**


	12. Bad Day At Black Rock Part 3

**Authors Notes: Thought I would quickly update part 3 because I was bored and just felt like it. I'm actually thinking of putting a side fic up consisting of one shots of Liz and Elle growing up, but I don't know as of yet. I got so many ideas going for this fanfic. I've put most of my other fics to the side. I just care mostly about this one.**

* * *

"Put the guns down or you're gonna be scraping brain off the wall." The blonde guy said sternly as Dean and Gabrielle held their guns up to him.

"Oh, this thing?" Dean asked, motioning his gun. Liz snickered, oh how she loved when Dean was being a smart ass.

"Yeah, that thing."

Dean gave Gabrielle a look and she put her gun down, Dean went to put his gun down on the table. Liz watched as Dean picked up a pen from the table, she raised an eyebrow, "There's something about me that you don't know." Dean started, which had Liz wonder what the hell he was going at with this.

The blonde guy turned around, "And what would that be?"

Dean looked up, giving the guy a smile, "It's my lucky day." Liz's mouth dropped at Dean threw the pen and it went right into the gun that the guy had been holding.

"Holy crap!" Gabrielle called, she couldn't believe what had exactly just happened right in front of her very own eyes.

Liz gawked at Dean in shock at what he had just done. The bearded guy, who Liz had figured out was Grady, tried going in to punch Dean, but Dean moved to the the side a little bit and Grady ran right into the wall knocking himself out. Dean looked over at her and gave her a wink, she just shook her head and gave a slight laugh. Dean then grabbed the remote on the table, throwing it right towards the blonde guy and knocking him completely out.

"I'm batman." Dean moved his brows up, Liz rolled her eyes and Sam looked at him with a straight face.

"Yeah, you're batman." Liz cracked up at Sam, Dean squinted his brows giving Sam a slight glare. Dean shook his head and then walked over to Liz and Gabrielle walked over to help Sam out of being tapped to his chairs.

"I can't believe you got the foot." Liz shook her head, she had still gotten amusement after what she had just witnessed. Yup, she was glad to be hunting with these two again.

"It's the only way I could've saved you two right there." Dean said as he pulled out his pocket knife and cut the tape. Liz sighed, knowing Dean was right, but she didn't want him to have the curse packed on him too, "Oh, and I believe I did just save your ass."

Liz looked and gave Dean a glare, "What are you exactly implying?"

"Well, if I remember correctly you had said that you saved my ass more times." Liz rolled her eyes, only Dean would bring that back up.

"Just get us out of here before those two idjits wake up." Dean laughed, he loved correcting Liz wrong. He believed that he saved her ass more than she saved his ass, but too be honest they saved each others asses just about the same.

Liz felt so relieved after Dean was able to get the tape off of her, one question was burning inside her and she turned to Sam who was getting some tape off of his jacket, "Sam?" He looked up at her, Dean questioned a face and Gabrielle crossed her arms, "What did happen though, about the gate?"

Sam sighed, "Look, I wasn't behind it. Dean, Bobby, and I had all tried to stop it, we just weren't able to. Believe me, I would've never wanted that demon who killed your parents to be brought back out and then do what he had done to Mark." Liz knew Sam was telling the truth there, the way he looked at her and the softness of his voice. He was right, why should she had believed those two guys back there when she knew Sam since she was about 10? She didn't understand why she even had doubted Sam in the first place.

Dean wrapped his arm around Liz, "Whatever those guys had said were all lies. Don't let any of their words get to you." Liz knew Dean was right, she gave Sam a slight smile. It wasn't his fault Mark was dead. He tried stopping it, so did she, but you can't change fate.

She wondered though, about what those guys had said about Sam having psychic powers, but she was going to ask him later about all of that, not right now with Dean and Gabrielle around. Maybe it would help her know what exactly was going on with Gabrielle, maybe the reason Sam was having or had visions could explain why Gabrielle had the vision of Mark's death.

xxxxxx

Liz watched as Sam mixed some sorta of pepper substance in a small fire pit they had made, she looked over at Dean, glaring at him because he had bought more lottery tickets, "Dean." She growled, she wanted to get rid of the curse on her right now before she got hurt again, Dean wasn't helping much. She loved him, but damn did she want to give him a few punches every now and then.

"Alright, hold on." Dean said as he scratched the last lottery ticket, which only made Liz want to slap him even more. She was getting impatient and she wasn't a happy person when she was impatient. Dean should know this by now, but he was edging it on, for a second she thought he was doing this on purpose to her.

"Dean!" Gabrielle yelled at the older Winchester, "You put that damn rabbits foot in that pit before I make you." She scolded, Dean rolled his eyes at Gabrielle not listening to a word she said obviously, which only frustrated Gabrielle even more, "Dean!" She scowled, ready to go over there and pull him by the ear.

"Alright! I'm just bringing home the bacon." Liz rolled her eyes, she just wanted to get this all over with. Dean got done with his last lottery ticket, then walked over laying them on a grave stone and then walking back to them, holding the rabbits foot in the air, "Say goodbye rascally rabbit."

Liz scoffed at Deans Elmer Fudd voice impression, normally if she wasn't irritated at him for dragging this situation on with the rabbits foot she would laugh at his voice, but right now she wasn't in the mood to laugh. Nothing helped this situation when she saw Bela walk up, loading her gun and pointing it at them all.

"I think you'll find that belongs to me." Gabrielle had to hold Liz back from even running up to Bela and giving her a good punch to the face, even though she would have loved to see Liz take on Bela, but with Dean having the rabbits foot and the fact that Liz didn't wasn't the best moment for Liz to take a go at Bela. She'd have to unfortunately do it another time.

"Bela! You get your ass out of here and go on with your pathetic life! Go scam someone else!" Liz yelled, Dean looked over at Liz with a shocked face, he swore Liz was about to go Hulk or something by the way she looked, he wouldn't be surprised if she started turning green, she was already red with all the anger in her face, "My day hasn't gone so well and it's not better with you showing up!" She was beyond pissed off right now, Dean was even scared of this side of Liz.

Bela gave Liz a smirk, showing she really wasn't scared of the older Corvelle, at least not until Liz launched and her, though until then, she found amusement seeing Liz like that, "Wow Liz, didn't know you hated me that much. Not like I care." Liz crossed her arms and huffed, picturing in her mind Bela being burned alive, she snickered at the image in her head, "Now, how about you put that foot down, hm Dean?"

"No, you're not gonna shoot anybody." Or at least, he didn't think she would, "See I happen to read people." Liz rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe Dean was actually going on about this, she knew Bela better than he did, "Sure you're a theif, but-"

Before Dean could even finish his sentence, Bela pulled up her gun, aimed it over at Liz and shot Liz right in the shoulder making Liz scream in pain since it was the shoulder she had been trying to heal up after dislocating it, she fell to the ground and Sam and Gabrielle quickly ran over to her aide.

Dean quickly turned back around to Bela, "Son of a bi-"

"Back off!" Bela continued to have her gun pointed at Liz who leaned up against Sam, "You make one move and I pull the trigger. You've got luck, Dean, you I can't hit...but, Liz I can't miss." Liz looked back up at Bela, if she lived, she was going to really make Bela pay next time they ran into each other.

Dean looked over at Liz with worried eyes, he then turned back to Bela, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Relax." Dean rolled his eyes, how could he relax while Liz was in need of medical attention? "Besides, who here hasn't shot a few people?" Liz huffed, wishing so badly that the image of Bela burning alive inside her head could come true, "Put the rabbits foot on the ground, now."

Dean held up his arms, "Alright, just don't hurt Lizzie." He pleaded, he moved down to the ground about the put the rabbits foot down, before giving Bela a grin, "Think fast." He said as he threw the rabbits foot towards Bela and she caught it.

"Ha!" Liz yelled, Bela looked over at Liz with a glare who stuck her tongue out in a mocking way and then back to Dean who was grinning big at her.

"Damn." Bela cursed under her breath as she held the foot. Liz snickered, oh how she loved Dean right now for this.

"Now, how about we destroy this thing?" Dean asked, Bela who was irritated by Dean walked up and threw the rabbits foot in the small fire pit that Sam had made and dropped the foot in the pit.

"Now, I'm out one and a half million."

Liz rolled her eyes, "Oh, just shut up. Go cry to someone who actually gives a fuck."

Bela gave Liz a smile, who just gave Bela a glare back, "Have a nice night, maybe I'll see you some other time?"

"God, I hope not." Gabrielle commented, Liz snickered as she watched Bela walk away. She was half tempted to run up and throw Bela up against one of the gravestones, but she decided she'd let her go...for now.

Dean turned to Liz, who still leaned against Sam, "You okay?" He asked her.

"Well, I have a bullet in my shoulder, what do you think?" She smiled, Gabrielle laughed at Liz and her sarcasm. When Liz was pissed, she got sarcastic.

Dean shook his head, holding his arm out for Liz to walk over and lean against him for support, "Come on, let's get out of here." Liz nodded, walking over to Dean and leaning up against him as they all walked out of the graveyard, "Hey, you know what?"

Liz perked her head up, "What?"

"I almost forgot about the tickets, we got forty six thousand dollars." Dean stopped, Liz moved away a little bit, holding her arm trying to show she was brave and could deal with all the pain. Dean searched his pockets for the tickets.

Liz raised an eyebrow when he wasn't able to pull them out of his pockets. Then one person came to mind at who had stolen the tickets, Dean had left the tickets on the gravestone and Bela had snatched them out, "Bela." She growled, turning as she heard Bela's car honk and then speed off into the distance.

She then turned to Dean, "Son of a bitch!" They yelled in unison.

xxxxxx

Liz smiled once she saw the sign **Welcome To Sioux Falls, South Dakota **come into view, not too long until she was home again. Home. It was hard to say that word, considering what used to be her home. But this was her actual home, it'd been her home since she was four; since the day she sat in the back of Bobby's truck as he drove them to his place after the court meeting and taking custody of the two girls.

He was the only one they had had left, if it wasn't for him, the girls would have been separated and taken to a foster home. She remembered that day like it was like yesterday, even though at the time she was four, she still remembered it clear as day.

**Flashback**

Four year old Liz sat in her car seat in the back of Bobby's truck, she held infant Gabrielle securely in her arms. She looked out the window, it was still hard for her to read, but she managed to read **Welcome To Sioux Falls, South Dakota**, to be honest she would never be able to read the sign out loud though, not for a while that is.

Bobby looked back in the mirror at the small girl, "How're ya doing back there?" He asked her, Liz looked up to the mirror where Bobby was looking back at her.

"I'm okay Uncle Bobby." She managed to softy get out. Bobby gave her a smile, for a girl her age she was quite mature, trying to be as strong as she could. She had to be strong for her little sister Gabrielle, she couldn't show weakness in front of her sister. He saw Lorraine, his little sister, in Liz; she was a spitting image of her mother.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe and sound when we get to my place." He assured her, Liz just turned and looked out the window, she didn't know what safe was anymore, now that her parents had passed, "Want some music?" Bobby offered, Liz just nodded, not giving a glance to her Uncle. Bobby sighed, he reached to the knob on the radio and turned the radio up.

"_And I don't know where I'm going. I just want to be left alone."_

Liz smiled as Tuesday's Gone by Lynyrd Skynyrd played, she knew this song well. Her father would sing it to her for a lullaby. She looked out the window as Bobby pulled the truck in front of his house. Liz and Gabrielle's new home, Bobby turned around giving Liz a smile, "We're home."

**End Flashback**

"And you're home." Liz brought herself back to the present hearing Dean's voice. Dean moved to the side to face Liz, putting his arm up on the seat, "You okay there?" He noticed she had been in deep thought. It seemed to him that she went in deep thought a lot ever since they reunited.

Liz nodded, looking over to Dean and she smiled at him, "Yeah." She looked to the radio when she heard the start of Tuesday's Gone start playing, Dean still hadn't taken the keys out.

Dean noticed the look Liz had on her face when the song came on, seeing it really brought her attention to it, "Somethin' up?" He asked.

"This song, it just...brings back memories." Liz then looked back to Dean giving him a reassuring smile, "But, don't you worry, I'm fine." Dean found that hard to believe, but he decided he wouldn't talk about it. Liz looked up, seeing Bobby walk out of the house with Robby in his arms. Dean followed Liz's eyes and smiled seeing Bobby with the little guy.

Liz opened the door, getting out of the Impala as Dean took the keys out. Bobby walked up to Liz, he noticed Liz's arm was bandaged and in a cast, "What'd ya do to yerself this time?" He asked her, he looked from behind her to see Dean walk up. Sam and Gabrielle had already gone inside.

"One person. Bela." Bobby had to laugh at the way Liz said Bela's name. He knew how much those girls couldn't stand Bela, "Robby wasn't hard on you, was he?" Liz wanted to hold Robby so bad, but it was hard with her injured arm. So, she just rubbed his head messing up his hair a bit causing the boy to laugh and she kissed his forehead.

"He was good, for the half."

Liz raised an eyebrow, "Half?"

"If I hear that tune to Spongebob one more time I'm gonna shoot myself."

Liz laughed, she had forgotten to warn Bobby that Robby's favorite show was Spongebob Squarepants, she had to blame Mark for getting the boy into that. Believe her she tried getting the boy to watch Speed Racer, Gumby, or even her personal favorite Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (the original cartoon from the eighties) but, to no success. That boy loved Spongebob.

"The shows that kids watch now in day." Bobby shook his head, Dean had to agree with Bobby there. The cartoons that kids watched now in day were nothing compared to what he had grown up with.

"That is why Robby watched Spongebob with Mark. I had that damn campfire song from that show stuck in my head for weeks! After that, it was no Spongebob for me. I left the room."

"Don't know who's voice is more annoying, Spongebob or Pee Wee."

Dean raised an eyebrow, confused, "Who was obsessed with Pee Wee?" He surely didn't remember Liz watching Pee Wee when he was around when they were younger.

"Gabby had an obsession with watching Pee Wee when she was five." Liz shook her head, "Oh my god, that laugh. Nightmares for weeks."

Dean laughed, Bobby shook his head, "Well, come on in, you all must be starving. I just got done fixing dinner, I knew you all'd be back about this time, so I fixed somethin up "

Dean's face lightened up at the mention of food, sure he had a bacon cheeseburger about two hours ago, but he felt like he was still starving, "Boy, are we!" Dean noticed that Robby was holding his hands out, "Hey Bobby, I think Robby wants me to hold him."

"No shit ya idjit." Dean rolled his eyes, Bobby handed Robby over to Dean and the boy cuddled in Dean's arms. Liz smiled at that, Bobby motioned his hand for them to come in and they followed behind him inside. Liz was glad to finally be home after that long hunt.

* * *

**Authors Notes: And there's the end of Bad Day At Black Rock! Hope you guys liked that :)**

**So, would you guys like it if I made a side story with one shots and drabbles of old flashbacks from Liz and Elle's childhood? I've got a few already written that I could use, but it's up to you guys if you guys would like that. **

**Anyways review and let me know what you thought of this chapter and if I should go with the side story ^^  
**


	13. Sin City Part 1

**Authors Notes: And it's time for the episode Sin City :D  
We get a lot of jealous Liz in this one *smirks*  
Well, not in this part at least...but, soon!**

**Anyways, onto part one of Sin City! :)**

* * *

Liz sat on the couch in the living room playing with Robby, Gabrielle was out in the junkyard working on the Chevelle, or well...Chelsea. Sam, Bobby, and Dean were in the library fixing the Colt. The thing was out of bullets, so it obviously was no good. Though, they were trying to figure what makes it tick and get it working again, this time though hopefully they could get it to be able to kill demons without even worrying about wasting bullets.

It had been two weeks since what had happened in Buffalo, Liz had to come back so she could attend Mark's funeral and not cause any suspicion within' Mark's family over where she'd run off to with Robby. She didn't need a search out for her.

Though, it was quite hard making up a lie on how she had dislocated her shoulder and how she also got a gun shot wound, but Mark's parents actually believed that it was the murderer who murdered Mark that had done it to her. After all, she didn't see Mark's parents after his death, only talked to them on the phone. So, how could they know they she was lying?

After she had gotten back from the funeral with Gabrielle, it was quite hard on her. Dean was able to comfort her, they had sat in her room alone the rest of the day. Gabrielle had to push Sam and Bobby away from even going up to the room and asking if everything was alright. She even took care of Robby, until Dean came down to put Robby to bed.

The next day, Liz was better. Dean had been by her side all night, encase she had a nightmare or two, but because he was there, she didn't have any bad dreams at all. It was like he took the pain away from her when he was around. Sam, Gabrielle, and Bobby didn't even ask how Liz was doing about the funeral, they decided they wouldn't talk about it unless she brought it up, but she hadn't.

That was one thing her and Dean had common, they didn't let their feelings out to just anyone. They kept them locked in, at least until they cracked. Though, Dean was the only one Liz would ever let her feelings out to, after Mark's funeral she had to anyways, she couldn't keep them locked in, she had to let them out to someone and Dean was that someone.

Now, Liz was doing better after a week had past since the funeral. Her arm had healed up better and she felt like she needed a new hunt. Of course, she'd miss Robby, who had finally called her mommy and he even was able to call Gabrielle, Gabby and he even said idjit a few times, after he hung out with Bobby too much.

Liz bounced Robby up on her lap, she stopped once she heard footsteps. She looked up to see Dean walking in from the library, he gave her a smile and then sat down on the couch next to her, "So, what's going on with The Colt?" Liz asked.

Dean groaned, "We haven't got anything yet, Bobby's trying to figure out how to make it tick."

Liz sighed, "I hope you're able to get it working again." Robby crawled over from Liz's lap and onto Dean's, he stood up on Dean's legs and then landed his hands on Dean's head, making Dean laugh, he loved this little guy.

"Well, are you up to go to Ohio?" Dean asked, taking Robby into his arms and then turning to Liz, who gave him the answer seeing her face lit up like a damn Christmas tree.

"Your saying another hunt?" She almost wanted to squeal like one of those tweens she would see on tv fangirling over all those boy bands.

Dean laughed, "Yeah, what you thought I'd want us to have a small trip to Ohio?"

Liz rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up." She shook her head, "So, what's the culprit?"

"There's a few omens, Sam's thinking it's demons so we thought about going to check this place out. Apparently some guy blew his brains out in a church."

Liz shrugged, "Well, I'm up for just about anything." She hoped that maybe if it was demons, there could be a possibility that one of them residing in the town was the one who killed her parents and Mark and she could finally get the revenge she wanted, "I'll go get Gabby, see if she wants to go."

Liz got up, Dean was surprised she hadn't asked him if he'd be okay with Robby. He was glad that she was finally starting to trust him around the kid. The kid wasn't half bad anyways, he was getting quite attached to the little guy, even though he knew he shouldn't because in ten months he'd be going to Hell.

When Liz went to the store with Gabrielle sometimes, Dean would just put on some of Liz's old records and sing to Robby, who seemed to really love Def Leppard. Dean had put one of Liz's Def Leppard records on and Robby threw a fit until Dean put it back on.

Liz did mention to Dean how when she was pregnant with Robby, when Mark wasn't around, she would put headphones on her stomach and play artist from Def Leppard to Kiss to Motley Crue. Mark didn't approve of it however, he believed that she should play some Mozart for Robby, so that's why she'd sneak a few of her favorite albums to play for the boy.

Even when she did put Mozart or Beethoven on, the boy would roll around in her stomach kicking her, but if she put on Def Leppard, Kiss, or Motley Crue, he'd stop, almost like that actually soothed him more.

Dean turned to see Liz and Gabrielle walk into the place, Gabrielle was trying to wipe a few grease stains off of her pants, she looked up to Dean and gave him a smile, "So, are you a dad now?" She joked, noticing how Robby had actually fallen asleep in Deans arms, which he surprisingly did a lot.

Dean smiled, "I don't know, guess I am." He wanted to get off the subject, not wanting to bother Liz about the whole him being Robby's new father deal, "So, are you gonna join?"

Gabrielle crossed her arms, "Well, I guess I will." She shrugged with a smile.

Liz walked over and sat next to Dean, she smiled at Robby as he slept in Deans ams. She moved some of his light brown hair away from his eyes. For a 9 month old he had quite a full head of hair already, Liz thought it was so pretty though.

The boy opened up his brown eyes, which he had got from his father. Liz had green eyes, that would sometimes get a blue tint to them. No one in her family had brown eyes before, that she knew of at least, so Robby had obviously got the brown eyes from his fathers side.

Robby yawned, before rolling to his side, grabbing Dean's jacket with his little hand and burying his face into it, Liz smiled, "I'm guessing it's time for his nap." Liz sighed, "Well, I'll go put him for his nap and then we can head off to Ohio." She hated having to leave Robby again, but she had to.

Dean handed Robby to Liz, even though the boy clung to Dean's jacket not wanting to let go, but he fell back asleep in Liz's arms once he was comfortable again. Dean looked over at Gabrielle once Liz walked upstairs to put Robby to his nap and she was giving him a grin.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just seeing how attached you seem to be getting to Robby." She smiled at him, she had to admit seeing this other side of Dean that was fatherly was quite adorable.

"So, I'm not supposed to get attached to him now?"

"Did you not forget you're going to Hell in ten months?" Dean looked away from Gabrielle who sighed, "Look, Dean...I want you to be there for Robby, we all do. We just...we just don't want to see Liz get hurt. I'm glad you've fixed things with Liz, but...I'm just worried about her." Dean was silent, which slightly irritated Gabrielle, "Have you planed to tell her about the deal soon? Because if you don't, I will."

Dean looked to Gabrielle, which she grinned getting his attention finally, "I will tell her when she's ready."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, "Dean, I can't keep this secret from her for a long time. She's getting suspicious and knows that you're keeping something from her. Before long, she's going to get angry at you, and who knows? Maybe she'll run off again."

Dean knew Gabrielle was right; if he didn't tell Liz soon, they'd probably end up in a fight and even cause her to run off again. He had to tell her, but he just didn't know how. It killed him just imagining her face after hearing about the deal, he didn't want to see that face in real life right in front of him.

Dean opened his mouth to speak, but then stopped and closed it once he saw Liz walking down the steps, "Alright, I put Robby for his nap. Let's get everything packed and head out." She smiled, Dean looked over at Gabrielle who was giving him a 'you better listen to me' face. Liz raised an eyebrow, noticing something was odd, "Um, what's up you two?"

Dean turned back to Liz, giving her a fake smile, "Nothing you need to worry about. Come on, let's get on to Ohio. I'll go get Sam."

Liz nodded, she watched as Dean walked to the den to go and fetch Sam up. She then turned to Gabrielle, "Alright, what's going on?"

Gabrielle laughed, "What do you mean? Nothings going on. Dean and I were just talking." She shrugged, "Nothing wrong about that."

Liz fixed her eyes onto Gabrielle, not knowing if Gabrielle was lying or not. She knew something was up, she knew they were keeping a secret from her, she only wondered why they were keeping it from her, "There's a secret you guys are keeping from me, I know."

Gabrielle chuckled, but Liz could hear the awkwardness in it, "Psh, Liz you're overreacting about things. There's no secret we're keeping from you."

"Gabby." Liz growled, crossing her arms.

Gabrielle sighed, "Liz, you don't need to get in this, it'd be best if you just stay out. Dean will tell you when he finds the time right." She walked over putting a hand on Liz's shoulder, "We're just worried about you, okay?"

Liz didn't understand what they all were worried about. She could handle just about anything and she was damn sure that she could handle this secret that Dean and everyone else was keeping from her. She swore, Dean drove her crazy.

"Hey, how about you too stop chatting and let's get on the road!" Liz turned to see Dean walking back from the library, Sam close behind him.

Liz moved Gabrielle's hand off her shoulder and then walked out the door, Gabrielle turned to Dean giving him a glare and pointing at him, "You better tell her soon." She then turned around and went outside.

Dean groaned, annoyed by the younger Corvelle and her pressuring him to tell Liz about the deal. Luckily he wouldn't have to deal with her in the car ride to Ohio, but he had a feeling Sam was going to pressure him about telling Liz as well, so either way he couldn't get out of it.

xxxxx

It wasn't long until they got to their destination, Elizabethville, Ohio. Like always, Liz and Dean had their little race, just like old times.

"Here we are, Liz. Your town." Gabrielle snickered.

"Hey, at least I have a town with my name. You don't." She looked over giving Gabrielle a grin, who rolled her eyes. Liz chuckled, going back to keeping her eye on the road. She hated that Dean won their race, she swore she would win next time. She guessed that it was only because she hadn't driven the Trans Am for four years and now she was driving the car everywhere again.

Liz pulled up behind the Impala as the parked in front of the church that the guy had blown his brains out in, they got out meeting up with Sam and Dean. Dean smirked as Liz fooled with her skirt, she hated wearing this thing, it bugged her to no end. She preferred her jeans, but she wouldn't look very business woman type with jeans, now would she?

"Let's go." Dean motioned his head and turned to walk into the church. Liz was next to him in a salute, while Sam and Gabrielle trailed behind.

Liz looked around once she walked inside, she then found the priest checking the books in the back of the benches, making sure they were all there. He turned around, hearing the footsteps of the four, "May I help you?" He asked.

Gabrielle walked up to him, pulling out her insurance company badge, "We're from the insurance company on Andy's death."

The priest nodded, "Yeah, Andy..." He sighed, "Well, it was a suicide I saw it myself." He pointed up to the rafters, they followed where his finger directed, "Right up there, that's where he did it."

Liz turned and gave the priest a soft smile, "Can you tell us anything about what previously happened before Andy committed? Like, had he acted strange at all?"

The priest curled his lips, nodding as he remembered, "I hadn't seen him a weeks, he used to come here every Sunday."

"When exactly did he change?" Dean asked, taking a note to write what the priest said.

"Oh, about two months ago. Right when everything else started changing in this town." Liz raised an eyebrow, that was about the same time the gates of hell were opened, not too long after was Mark's death.

"What do you mean by everything changed?" Sam asked.

"Let's just say this town used to be a town you could be proud of. People...cared about each other. Andy sang in the choir, then one day he just wasn't Andy anymore. It was like he was..."

"Possessed?"

"Yeah, you could say it like that. Gambled away his money, cheated on his wife, destroyed his business; yes, like a switch had flipped."

"Father, did you know the man who killed those folks in the hobby shop?"

"Sure, Tony Perkins."

"Would you say that his personally suddenly changed one day too?"

"I never thought about it that way, but...yes, about two months ago, around the same time as Andy." Liz knew that it had to be a demon doing this, she could tell that Gabrielle, Sam, and Dean were probably thinking the same exact thing she was. How she wished that maybe she could finally get her revenge.

"Well thank you, Father. We appreciate your time." Dean spoke, giving the priest a smile. He nodded and then walked away.

"Two months ago? That was around the same time the gate was opened. Now demons turned this town into Margaritaville?" Gabrielle looked to Liz as Sam talked, making sure Liz was alright since she knew Liz was thinking about Mark at the mention of Hells gate.

"I don't know, let's just find ourselves a motel." Dean was worried about Liz, he didn't know if she was alright with the demon talk or what. He knew she played tough, but she couldn't hold that for long.

xxxxxx

Liz opened the door to the motel, she rolled her eyes when she walked in seeing as the bed had a mirror over it, "Seriously?" Gabrielle chuckled at Liz's reaction. Gabrielle put the bags down on her bed. Liz threw Gabrielle her bag, she pulled down her skirt as it was riding up her and she couldn't stand it, "God I hate wearing this so much!" She groaned.

"Dean didn't seem to mind." Gabrielle teased, she'd noticed how Dean was eying Liz every second, only reason he even walked behind her.

Liz ignored Gabrielle's comment, not wanting to get on the conversation about her and Dean, she walked over to the bathroom after grabbing a few of her regular clothes out of her bag, "I'm gonna change, this skirt is riding up my ass and my legs don't feel so secure." She groaned, Gabrielle laughed as she watched Liz still fiddle with the skirt before walking into the bathroom to change.

Gabrielle grabbed her clothes, changing into a pair of denim jeans and one of her many black shirts. She took the heals off as quickly as she could, she absolutely hated wearing those things. Her feet were not meant to walk around in those things, she slipped on a pair of her black and grey sneakers and smiled feeling content with her clothes.

There was a knock at the door and she walked over, opening it to see Dean, who looked past Gabrielle to see where Liz was, "Where's Liz?"

Gabrielle turned around, pointed her finger back towards the bathroom, "In the bathroom, she quickly had to get out of that skirt." Dean chuckled, Gabrielle turned back around, "What's up?"

"Well, an old friend of mine, Richie, is here. Sam and I are gonna meet up with him at this bar, apparently the guy who owns it was the one who brought in all this gambling."

Gabrielle crossed her arms, "So, you're thinking demon?"

Dean shrugged, "Could be." Gabrielle turned around hearing the bathroom door creak open, Dean grinned checking out Liz, who wore same type of jeans as Gabrielle, but she wore one of her old band tank tops that was black with the Aerosmith logo in white on it, which she had bought at an Aerosmith concert that her and Dean went to about ten years back. She also wore her black three inch ankle boots.

"Aerosmith." Dean mentioned, though to be honest, he really wasn't reading the shirt, he was checking out Liz's rack.

Liz noticed the dirty grin Dean was giving her, she rolled her eyes, "Dean, I know that's not what you're checking out." She decided to change the subject, since Gabrielle was here after all, "So, what's going on?"

Gabrielle sighed, "I'll tell you on the way." She walked over grabbing Liz's arm and pulling her out of the hotel. She looked around for Sam, but didn't see him, "Where's Sam?" She asked turning to Dean.

"Probably already in the car."

"Oh...well, let's go!" Gabrielle almost skipped along the hallway. Liz shook her head, even though Gabrielle was twenty-four she sometimes acted like a five-year old. She looked over at Dean who was still giving her the dirtiest grin, she punched him in the arm.

"Oh, come on!" Dean rubbed his arm, she had hit him quite hard. He had to stop forgetting that she didn't hit like a girl.

Liz rolled her eyes, "Get your mind out of the gutter." She fast passed, leaving Dean behind who huffed, he couldn't help checking her out like he was. She was hot and he really had to get some of that. Dean shook his head as Gabrielle's words a month ago came back into his head about how to keep his dick in his pants and not let it think for him. He shook his head and then ran to catch up with the girls.

* * *

**Authors Notes: So Liz and Deans relationship is slowly being put back together. How long is Dean gonna wait until he tells her about the deal though? You'll just have to wait to find out about that one ;)**

**I would love to get some reviews for this chapter. I see you guys following and favoring this fic, but I'd love more reviews. I need to know how this fic is. I'll update asap! ^^**


	14. Sin City Part 2

**Authors Notes: Alright, so I'm about to go to bed here but, I thought I would update and give you guys part 2 which contains drunk!Liz which I'm sure you guys will love because I had quite fun writing this chapter xD**

* * *

The Impala and Trans Am pulled up to the bar that Richie had told Dean and Sam about. Liz shut off the car, which saddened Gabrielle because she was sitting there singing along to Hold Your Head Up by Argent.

"Damn, Liz. I was listening to that." Gabrielle whined, Liz rolled her eyes and got out of the car. Gabrielle groaned and got herself out as well, walking up to be side by side with Sam. She looked around, not believing what she was seeing. The place was literally surrounded by whores, or that's what she considered most of these girls or well, all of them. It felt like she was in Vegas, not Ohio.

Liz looked a noticed Dean checking out a few of the girls, she sent him a death glare which he caught and looked another way, which had Gabrielle slightly laughing behind them. Dean threw Sam one of their weaponry bags, "Well, let's get some researching." Dean grinned, making sure Liz wasn't paying attention to him so he could check out some other girls.

Liz followed beside Dean, Gabrielle and Sam followed behind them. The four walked past a car parked on the sidewalk with it's door opened, Dean saw out of the corner of his eye a very attractive woman who gave him a grin from in the car motioning her finger for him to come over, he started to walk back to check her out more before Liz grabbed his arm as tight as she could, dragging him away. He hated her jealous side.

Once they got into the bar, Liz kept growling at Dean as he checked out all the skimpy girls who really needed to put some more clothes on. She could hear Run Through The Jungle by Creedence Clearwater Revival playing, which was a band she loved and she knew this song well.

She looked around, trying to figure out who exactly Dean and Sam were meeting up with, she then fixed her eyes on a scrawny guy who looked like he was a reject from a rap video with all his gold chains and his clothes, she noticed the guy looking oddly familiar, "Richie, hey." Dean spoke, then it came to Liz, hearing the guys name. She remembered him.

Dean turned to Liz, "Richie, you remember Lizzie, right?"

Richie chuckled, "Yeah, wow Liz you've grown." He gave her a grin, Dean could feel a little jealousy deep down as Richie checked Liz out, actually he wanted to punch a few guys they had walked past earlier because they were giving Liz dirty grins.

Liz smiled, "Grown in a good way or bad way?"

"Very good way." She could tell he was checking out her rack, then again this Aerosmith tank she was wearing did show them off nicely, "So, are you all like together now?"

Liz and Dean both awkwardly laughed, looking at each other and then looking away, "Us? Together? No. We're just working together again, that's all." Dean answered, Liz always played too hard for him to get, but he never backed down. That was what she loved about him compared to other guys. He never gave up on her.

Richie smirked, "Yeah, sure. You're working together." Liz rolled her eyes, Gabrielle and Sam were getting quite a kick out of that, but Gabrielle was saddened by Dean's answer though.

"Look, where's the owner?" Not wanting to get into his relationship with Liz.

Richie pointed quickly, "Over there." Liz, Dean, Gabrielle, and Sam all turned to check out who the owner way, "He sits there all night. Can't touch him."

Sam turned to Richie, "So, what do we do now?"

Liz looked over at Dean, following his eyes to the skimpy little bartender, "Don't know, but I'm gonna do a little investigating with that bartender." Liz growled in jealousy, Dean rolled his eyes.

"Easy. Me and her, we got a little something-something lined up for later." Richie spoke up, Liz looked at Richie and the bartender, not believing a word Richie said.

"Yeah, right." Liz let out a laugh at Dean's comment, but she was surprised at the way Richie looked at Dean.

"Stings, don't it?" He snarled, Dean was taken back at this, he was surprised how Richie could snatch someone like the bartender, "All right, I gotta hit the head. Release the hostages. Be back in a few." Richie patted Dean on the shoulder before walking off.

Liz crossed her arms, as they all looked at the bartender, "No way he gets a girl like that. I mean, look at her."

"He can't even get me." Liz spoke, remembering how Richie used to try to pursue her sometimes, but he never succeeded. She hated guys his type.

"That's because you play hard to get."

Liz gave Dean a grin, "And you love every minute of it." She said to him playfully, Dean grinned back at Liz, who then shook her head, "Look, I don't know about you all, but I'm gonna get myself a drink."

Dean gave Liz a serious look, "Remember what you promised me."

Liz rolled her eyes, throwing her hands up, "Yeah, whatever." She turned around heading over to order herself something.

Gabrielle cleared her throat, Dean looked over at her, "What?"

"Just working together? Dean, you're helping her take care of Robby."

"Well, what was I suppose to say? Oh, Liz and I we have something going on, but Liz is still edgy about getting together even though I'm helping her take care of her son." Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "Until she decides to break down that barrier of hers, we're just friends."

Sam huffed, he couldn't stand how Dean and Liz were acting around each other. One day, they'd look like they were together, then the next day their almost like mortal enemies avoiding each other at all costs, "Dean, it's been about a month since Mark died. Give her time."

"Sam, how much time do I have to give her? I'm trying all I can to patch things up, but she keeps walking away. I've got ten months left."

Gabrielle shook her head, "Let's just get off the subject."

Dean turned back to checking out the bartender, "Look at that ass." He whistled, "You could fit it on a nickel."

"You think so?" Gabrielle jumped at the voice and was shocked to see the priest from the church sitting at the bar when she turned around. Dean had to think though, who's ass was better? The bartenders? Or Liz's? He'd settle on both.

"Woah! Sorry, Padre."

"Knew you boys would find your way here. They all do." Gabrielle couldn't get over the fact that there was a priest here. She never before had run into priests at a bar, it was just...not right.

"No offense, but what are you doing here, Father?" Sam asked, just as surprised as Gabrielle was who was trying to figure out why in the hell would a priest be here at a bar? Maybe she should go join Liz and get a drink.

"Like it or not, you go where your flock is." Gabrielle's eyes widened, if she could be more stunned than she was, it was right now.

"I'm just surprised, I've never would expect to see someone like you in a bar." Gabrielle had to mention, it was bothering her.

"Expect the unexpected." He gave Gabrielle a smile, who pinched herself in the side while no one was looking just to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"Plus the clergy drinks for free." Gabrielle turned to look at the bartender who was pouring the priest a shot and for her as well.

"True. And a certain bartender owes me a confession."

Gabrielle watched as the bartender and priest took their shots, she shook her head, how was she not dreaming this?

"I better see your butt on Sunday." The priest got up, turning around to face the three, but mostly to Dean, "Nickel, or no nickel." Dean chuckled at the priest's comment and they watched him walk off. Gabrielle turned from the corner of her eye to see Liz holding a glass with a pink drink in it, sipping the fancy straw like no tomorrow.

"This drink is amazing." Liz cooed before going back to sucking on the fancy straw and drinking the drink down.

Dean smiled, shaking his head, "What can I get you all?" Dean turned to the bartender as she gave him a seductive smile. He gave her a grin, luckily Liz didn't catch because she was to busy drinking the best drink she's ever had.

"What's your specialty?" Dean asked as he leaned up against the bar.

Gabrielle looked at Liz with her eyebrows squinted, "What?" Liz asked, a little tiny slur in her voice. Gabrielle just shook her head and turned to the bartender.

"I make a mean hurricane."

"I guess we'll see about that." The bartender gave Dean a smile, before turning and going to make Dean a Hurricane. Dean turned to Liz who was still sucking down her drink, "What do you have there?"

"Pink Pantie Pulldown. It's just, I love it."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "Liz, I thought you didn't like those type of fancy drinks?"

Liz shrugged, "I don't know, I saw someone with one and it looked good." Liz pouted once she took one last sip of her drink, Dean took the empty glass away from her.

"And that's enough for you for tonight."

Liz scoffed, crossing her arms, "Meanie." She whined, sounding almost like a five year old. Gabrielle raised an eyebrow, but then shook her head, sitting down in a seat. She'd seen enough weird stuff tonight.

Sam laughed, but then he paused seeing a guy who walked up to the pool table with a gun in his hand. He tapped Dean on his chest, getting Dean's attention away from Liz, "Hey." Dean looked over where Sam pointed.

Liz and Gabrielle turned as well, Liz's eyes widened as she saw the guy hold up the gun and shoot the guy across from him. She watched as Dean went all hero mode and tackled the guy with the gun down. Gabrielle got up and her and Liz ran over, Liz helped Dean hold the guy down while Sam pulled out his flask as Dean held the guy down and flicked some holy water, but nothing happened to the guy, Gabrielle was shocked that he was a normal person.

"What are you doing?!" The guy Dean and Liz held down asked Sam, who took a step back. Gabrielle stood behind Sam, shock written all over her face, "He slept with my wife." He said looking at Dean, then to Liz, who looked at Dean with a 'oh shit' face.

"Somebody call 911!" Gabrielle yelled, turning to look at the bartender, "Go!" The bartender nodded and quickly went to grab the phone. Gabrielle turned to Sam, "What's going on here?"

"I don't know." Sam looked back to Dean and Liz, who had helped the guy back up, but still kept a good arm on him, so he wouldn't get away.

xxxxxx

Dean, Liz, Gabrielle, and Sam sat on the stools by the bar as they watched the cops take the guy out. Sam was tensed, fearing the cops would recognize him and Dean, "Too many cops here, I say we bolt." Sam whispered.

"Just be cool." Dean ordered him, who seemed all fine compared to Sam. Liz was giggling as she spun herself in the bar stool she sat on, Gabrielle face palmed seeing as Liz didn't just have that one drink and they had obviously kicked in.

Gabrielle went back to listening to Sam and Dean, "So, what's the deal then? People getting possessed or not?"

"I don't know. Maybe it is just what it is. A town full of scumbags."

"Who knows anymore?" Gabrielle groaned, she was annoyed at the twenty-eight year old next to her spinning her seat around like she was three.

Dean looked over at Liz who continued to spin herself in her stool, "She promised me she wouldn't drink like she does." Sam turned to look at Liz and he shook his head, "God, how many of those pink pantie things did she drink?"

Liz stopped spinning in her seat and hiccuped, "I might have had...three..." She slurred. Dean didn't believe she had only three if she was acting this way. Giggling, Liz once again spun herself before stopping and getting dizzy, "I feel like I'm gonna throw up." She almost barfed, but held it back as she got up and ran towards the bathroom.

Gabrielle sighed, "I'll go fetch her." She got up from her stool, following where her sister had went.

"Dude, she had more than three of those drinks." Dean spoke, Sam chuckled, "She's going to get it when we get back to the hotel, she promised me that she'd not go back to how she used to drink."

"At least it was one of those type of drinks and they just made her giggly. You know how she gets if she even touches gin or whiskey."

Dean huffed, "Don't remind me."

"You boys ready for your mug shots?" Dean and Sam quickly turned to the cop, eyes widen in horror, but noticed the cop give them a jokingly smile, "Photographer's gonna be here in a few and take your picture for the local paper."

Dean gave the officer a smile, "Be an honor, officer. What a thrill." Dean chuckled, watching as the cop turned around and walked away. Dean looked to see Gabrielle holding Liz's arm as they walked out of the bathroom.

"Yup. Time to go." Sam said getting up, Dean followed him he then looked around, noticing that he hadn't seen Richie at all.

"Wait a second." Dean stopped Sam, Gabrielle and Liz walked up to them, Liz looked really sleepy, she leaned against Gabrielle, "Where's Richie?"

Gabrielle and Sam both looked around, then Sam turned to Dean, "You're right, he's not here."

Dean sighed, "I swear, he gets himself into too much trouble." Dean looked at Liz, pointing at her, "And you don't listen to me either."

Liz rolled her eyes, "Oh." She hiccuped, "Whatever, Dean." She slurred.

Dean looked at Gabrielle, "Think I can take her for the night?"

Gabrielle handed Liz over to Dean, who instantly laid her head on his shoulder, almost falling asleep on it, "Go ahead. Be my guest." Dean sighed, realizing that he actually had to carry her out now.

"Upsie daisie." Dean said as he picked Liz up, who giggled when he did. She curled up to him, burring her face in his jacket almost like what Robby would do when he held him. Dean sighed as he carried Liz out to the Impala.

xxxxxx

Back at the hotel, Dean laid Liz down on the bed. Sam had offered to stay in Gabrielle and Liz's room for the night, since Dean had to scold Liz in the morning. Liz sat up, giggling, she was flat out drunk as a skunk. He had to admit, Sam was right earlier that at least she had those fancy drinks and not gin or whiskey, which didn't make her giggly, she would get bitchy.

Liz was different with some drink beverages, sometimes some drinks would make her all giggly like a three year old, and others would just make her a complete bitch, "Dean, why'd you bring us back here?" She asked, still a giggle in her voice.

Dean sighed, running his hand through his hair, "Liz, you're drunk."

"Psh, I'm not drunk." Liz stood up, almost falling as she did, but Dean was able to catch her and help her balance up, she laughed, she looked up at Dean smiling, "Hey, Dean, how about me and you have some fun if you know what I mean. Just like the old days." She said as she moved her hand through his hair with a seductive smile. Making it so hard for Dean to resist, but he fought back his urges.

As much as Dean wanted to get in Liz's pants, he couldn't take advantage of her like this, if he did he would be in the dog house when she woke up, even if the sex was amazing, "How about another time? Right now, you should sleep." He tried walking her back over to the bed.

She pushed her head back and groaned, "Sleep is for the weak!" She whined, before Dean laid her back down on the bed and instantly she curled up to the pillows and started to doze off, "I love you Dean." She cooed, she pulled her pants off leaving her in only her dark red underwear and she also pulled off her tank showing her black bra, throwing her clothes to different parts of the room.

Dean shook his head, this was going to be a long night and it was. He stayed up all night, watching Liz to make sure she didn't throw up and choke on her own vomit. He had left for a few minutes to clean out the Impala, since Liz had threw up in the back seat on the way back to the hotel.

When he came back, Liz was still sleeping peacefully. He looked at the time to see it was 4am, he walked over and laid down on his bed, hoping that Liz would be okay for at least two hours. He needed some sleep after all. He pulled his shirt off, slipped his boots off, and undid his pants, so he was only in his briefs. He pulled the covers over him ready to get a good two hour sleep since he knew Gabrielle would wake them up at 6am. He looked over at Liz who was snoring with drool running down her face, he smiled and then doze off to sleep himself.

xxxxxx

"_Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great. He tastes like you only sweeter!" _

Sam woke up startled, Fall Out Boy played from the little radio. He sighed, seeing Gabrielle getting herself ready singing along to the song as she pulled her sneakers on. She looked to Sam with a smile, "Morning Sam!"

Sam groaned, sitting up in his bed, he looked over to the clock to see it read 6am, "Why do you have this thing with waking up at six in the morning?"

Gabrielle shrugged, "Liz and I always got up at six in the morning on hunts, early bird gets the worm." Sam rubbed his eyes, trying to get the sleepers out of his eyes.

"You wake up to Fall Out Boy?" He didn't know which he hated worse, waking up to Dean's music or Gabrielle's, at least he liked this song.

Gabrielle smiled and nodded, "Fall Out Boy puts me in a good mood." Sam shook his head with a slight smile, "So, what do you think happened between Liz and Dean last night?"

Sam looked over to the wall, he was surprised he didn't really hear anything last night from the other side and then he looked back to Gabrielle, running his hand through his hair, "Who knows? I'm surprised we weren't woken up by them."

Gabrielle shrugged, "Maybe they didn't do anything? I mean, I don't think Dean would take advantage of Liz like that." She got up, heading over to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Sam had to agree with Gabrielle, he knew for a fact that Dean wouldn't take advantage of Liz like he did with other girls, Liz was different, "Yeah, you're probably right."

Gabrielle turned around, giving Sam a smile, "Dude, I know I'm right." She turned back to brush her teeth, Sam smiled and shook his head.

* * *

**Authors Notes: So, did you guys like this chapter? I hope you did!  
I had to put a little Sam/Elle moment at the end since there was a lot of Dean/Liz in the chapter and I thought I'd give you guys a little Sam/Elle :)**

**Oh, I got a question. Which girl is your favorite right now? Liz or Elle? And why? I'd like to know your opinions in your reviews ^^**

**Anyways, I'm off and going to bed since right now it's about 5am and I've been up all night rewatching Supernatural season 2 and just got done. I have challenged myself to rewatch every season and see if I can get done all seasons before season 8 premiers next month! So, I'm off to sleep now to dream of the Winchesters ~**


	15. Sin City Part 3

**Authors Notes: OH MY GOD HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE PROMO FOR SEASON 8?! *FANGIRL SQUEALS*  
I wish it wasn't so short though ._.  
October 3rd needs to just get here already. Ugh.**

Anyways thought because of the promo and my excitement for season 8 that I would update for you guys ^^  
So here's the last part to Sin City! :)

* * *

Liz woke up with a piercing headache, she winced and closed her eyes again once the sunlight from the window hit them, she groaned. She completely forgot what had happened last night, the last thing she remembered was Dean tackling that guy down and finding out he actually wasn't a demon. After that, everything seemed to be a blur to her. She lied to Dean, saying she had three of those Pink Pantie Pulldowns, when she actually took two shots of straight vodka and then grabbed herself that Pink Pantie Pulldown, but she had three drinks and that's all Dean needed to know.

She opened her eyes back, but held her head as it thumped and she felt like someone was continuously bashing her head against the wall. She got up, walking over to the bags in the corner of the room to find some aspirin. She realized once she opened one of the bags, this wasn't her stuff. It was Deans. Her eyes widened, thinking the worst. She shot up, looking around the room, she found Dean sleeping in his bed, shirtless and spread out on the other bed. She looked to the floor seeing her pants had been thrown to one part of the room and her shirt on the other side. Dean's shirt and pants were also scattered on the floor in the middle room.

She stepped back, looking at Dean again as he slept. She pinned it together, she was in Dean's room. Sam wasn't in there. She didn't remember a thing from last night, "Oh my god." She mumbled under her breath. She ran over to where her pants laid on the floor and pulled them on, as she did she heard Dean moan, she looked up to see he was waking up, 'shit' she thought to herself.

Dean woke up, sitting up from his bed and seeing that Liz was finally awake. Liz took a look at his bare chest, it was quite something since the last time she saw him shirtless, a lot more built, "I see you're awake."

Liz blushed, pulling on the Aerosmith tank, "Dean, we didn't do anything last night did we?" She had to ask, hoping that Dean hadn't taken advantage of her drunken state last night, if he had, he was going to really get it.

Dean laughed, "Liz, I wouldn't take advantage of you like that." Liz sighed in relief, should've known Dean wouldn't do that to her, she walked over to Dean's bed, sitting down on the edge, "Why did you do that last night? You promised me you wouldn't drink like that." He asked softly, knowing Liz's head was probably piercing her at the moment.

Liz sighed, running her hand through her hair, "Dean, I'm sorry. I just got jealous." She admitted, she looked away from him, he had to grin.

"You were jealous?" He snickered.

Liz quickly looked at him with a glare, "Yeah, how could I not be? You were checking out all those girls, especially that skimpy bartender." She snarled then looked away, "So, I got a little jealous." She shrugged.

"A little?" He gave her a look, she had been more than a little bit jealous.

Liz huffed, crossing her arms, "Shut up." Dean laughed, he was getting quite a kick out of this. Liz was jealous of the girls he had been checking out and got drunk so she wouldn't feel so jealous.

Dean pushed Liz playfully, she looked over as he gave her a grin. She pushed him back, but he caught her pulling her onto him. Liz felt her stomach tense up as she laid on top of him, oh how she wanted to kiss those lips of his.

They heard the door open, Liz shot up, feeling saved, but Sam had caught a little bit of that moment. He started stepping back, "Oh, if you guys need a moment, I'll just head back over-"

Liz stood up, face full of embarrassment, "No, Sam. Nothing was going on." She assured him, before walking out and over to her and Gabrielle's room to change into some new clothes.

Sam looked over at Dean, "What happened to you two last night?" He asked, closing the door.

Dean sat up in his bed, "Nothing."

Sam gave Dean a serious face, feeling as if Dean was lying, "Seriously?"

"Dude, seriously." Sam though, he found that hard to believe after what he had saw. Dean stood up, grabbing a few of his clothes and then walking over to the bathroom to shower and change. There was a knock at the door, Sam turned around opening it to see Liz giving him a smile, but still embarrassment was on her face.

"I forgot my shoes." She chuckled, pointing at her shoes that were in front of the bed, Sam moved out of the way letting Liz walk over to the edge of the bed and grabbing her boots, then quickly turning around and walking out trying not to make eye contact with Sam. Sam had to laugh, he couldn't wait to tell Gabrielle about this.

xxxxx

Dean and Liz walked into the bar, Sam and Gabrielle were still outside. Sam was gonna tell Gabrielle what he had walked into this morning, though Dean denied that him and Liz had done anything, he didn't believe it for one second. Liz looked over, seeing that Dean was trying to get a hold of Richie, but he wasn't answering his phone, "I'm sure he's alright." She assured him with a smile.

Dean clutched his phone, then looked to Liz, "I'm just worried."

Liz gave him a soft smile, "He'll be fine, I'm sure. Maybe he just doesn't have any cell phone reception." She shrugged, but Dean didn't think so, "Or, he's still getting his groove on." Dean smiled, letting out a smile laugh, "Look, let's get something to eat and then me and you will go look for him, okay?"

Dean tilted his head from side to side, "I would like a burger right now."

Liz laughed, "Come on, let's order ourselves some food." Dean lightened up at the mention of food, he'd been starving and was really wanting his usual bacon cheeseburger. Liz, who was still trying to manage to lose weight only got herself a plate of fries, which really didn't help a lot, but she thought it was better than that bacon cheeseburger Dean had, though she'd kill to have it.

Liz looked up to see Gabrielle and Sam walk up to them, Gabrielle had a drink in her hand, "So, what happened with you two last night?" Gabrielle asked with a snicker, Sam was trying to hold back from laughing, Liz rolled her eyes.

"Nothing happened." She looked over at Sam giving him a glare, since she knew he had told Gabrielle what he came upon earlier.

Sam laughed, "What?"

Dean put down his burger, swallowing the chewed up pieces, "We were just playing around, damn."

Gabrielle huffed, "Playing, yeah."

"Can we just get off the subject?" Liz snapped, she didn't like Sam and Gabrielle bothering her about Dean right now. She snorted, then took a bite of a fry. Gabrielle snickered, she loved playing around with Liz about this though, "Dean and I are gonna go look for Richie, I don't know about you too."

"We're gonna trail that Trotter guy." Sam spoke up, before Gabrielle could say anything, she pouted since Sam had spoken before her, "Something about the way he looked at me last night. Maybe there is something going on here."

"Ya think?" Dean said as he took one last bite of his burger, moaning at how it tasted. Liz rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but, think he was still cute that way.

xxxxxx

Liz and Dean pulled up to Casey, the bartender who Richie had left with last night, place. Liz crossed her arms as she walked up, checking the whole place out, "Well, it's quite a gloomy place, I can tell ya that."

Dean huffed, "Whatever, let's just try and find Richie." Liz sighed, she grabbed her gun out of her back pocket, loading it, ready to shoot. Not that it would help though if Casey was a demon, but it'd do something for protection.

xxxxxx

Gabrielle and Sam walked down the hallway of Trotter's place, keeping close to each other by the walls and tiptoeing, Sam peeked his head out from the wall, but then quickly went back behind the wall so Trotter and his henchmen didn't see him.

He turned to Gabrielle raising his finger up to his mouth, "Shh." Gabrielle nodded, she pulled her flask out of her pocket, handing it over to Sam.

"_Can't you help me as I'm starting to burn? Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction."_

Gabrielle stomped her foot, quickly taking the phone out of her pocket as Avenged Sevenfold continued to play, she picked it up answering, "Liz, I can't talk."Sam banged his head against the wall softly, trying to not make too much noise and then followed Gabrielle down the hall.

"Gabby we-"

"Look, just meet Sam and I at the bar in twenty minutes." Gabrielle closed her phone, she turned to Sam who was glaring at her, "What?" She whispered.

"You should've put your phone on silent." Sam snapped in a whisper, Gabrielle rolled her eyes.

xxxxxx

Liz turned around from the bar, she had gotten two drinks for her and Dean. She was saddened by the fact that they had found Richie's body, she only wondered how Dean felt. Dean had came up with a plan on the way back to the bar, he would try to lore the demon possessing Casey, she was slightly worried letting him do that, not wanting him to get hurt, but she knew he had to.

She squinted her eyebrows in a glare as she watched a woman walk up to Dean as he sat alone at the table. She growled in her throat, ready to step in and slap a hoe. She walked a little closer to hear the conversation, she noticed Dean look over at her from the corner of his eye then back to the woman, "Normally, I charge four hundred dollars a night." Liz snarled as the woman leaned in and whispered into Dean's ear.

Liz quickly walked up to the table, her jealousy getting the best off her, putting the drinks down and then taking the woman's arm and pulling the woman up, "I don't think he wants any diseases, so how about you get your slutty ass out off here? Mk?" Liz gave the prostitute a smile who huffed and then walked away.

Dean laughed, "Lizzie, I can't believe you just did that." Liz rolled her eyes, giving Dean his drink and then sitting down next to him. Taking a chug of her drink, Dean took Liz's hand and put it down, "Woah, remember what happened last night?"

Liz scoffed, "Whatever."

She heard Casey chuckle from behind the bar, Liz and Dean looked up to Casey who turned to them, "So, are you two together?" Casey asked, as she looked to Dean with a seductive smile.

Liz faked laughed, "Me and him? Together? No." She shook her head, she looked over to Dean then back to Casey, "We're just really good friends, I watch out for him. I mean, would you let a guy friend of yours sleep with a prostitute? Don't want any diseases now. Anyways, he's got quite a thing for you." She gave Casey a teasing grin.

"Lizzie!"

Liz rolled her eyes, "Oh, come on, I saw you checking her out, it's not something I miss." Liz took a sip of her drink, she felt like she was doing quite good with luring Casey in for Dean.

Casey smiled, "Who says the bartender's available?"

"That's a good question. Got something going with some guy about yay tall, wears a sweat suit?" Dean asked her, trying to give the best description he could of Richie.

"Who?"

"No. My mistake. What do you say you and me grab a drink after your shift?"

"I say, why wait when we can go right now?" Casey leaned down, Liz could feel the jealousy in her, but this was all part of the plan, she knew Dean wasn't actually gonna do anything with her, but the looks Dean was giving Casey did make her jealous.

Dean turned to Liz, "You don't mind if-"

Liz waved her hand, "No, I'm fine right here. You go! Have some fun!" She tried putting as much enthusiasm in her voice and patted Dean on the shoulder, Dean gave her a smile then he got up. Liz watched as Dean left with Casey. She sighed, drinking down the rest of her drink, but she knew she couldn't have any more, she didn't want a repeat of last night.

xxxxxx

Sam and Gabrielle had waited until it was okay to go into Trotter's office room. Gabrielle made sure this time her phone was on vibrate encase Liz called again. Sam and Gabrielle were able to sneak into the office while Trotter and his henchman guy left, Sam searched the desk and Gabrielle searched through the room, behind stuff to see if she could find any sulfer.

Sam looked through the desk, trying to see if anything could give them a clue about what was going on, but to no luck. He stood up, but was cut off guard and punched by Trotter's henchman who came back, "Sam!" Gabrielle yelled, she ran up to help Sam, even though he was doing perfectly fine and could let this guy back off him himself.

Gabrielle froze as Trotter held up a gun to the two, "What are you two doing here?"

"I think maybe you know." Sam said, as the gun was held up to his neck. Gabrielle stood there, not knowing what she could do to stop Sam from being shot.

"Yeah? Well, I think I'm calling the cops."

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow, Sam squinted his eyebrows in confusion, looking at Gabrielle who shrugged, "Cops?"

"Breaking and entering, assault. You're in a peck of trouble, my friends."

Sam felt awkward, he didn't know if this could just be the demon pulling tricks on him if Trotter was being possessed or what, "Uh, well, I think I could probably explain." Sam quickly moved his arm back, grabbing the gun Trotter held and then Gabrielle ran up behind Sam as they backed up, "Alright, back up! Get back!"

"Money's in the safe. Take it and go." Trotter said with a frightened voice, obviously no demon after all. Gabrielle tiled her head.

"We don't want your money. I just gotta be sure." Sam pulled out Gabrielle's flask she had handed to him earlier with the holy water in it and then splashed it onto Trotter and his henchman. Gabrielle's eyes widened seeing as it didn't affect neither of them. Boy, did her and Sam fell awkward now.

"What kind of psychos are you people?" Trotter asked, Gabrielle awkwardly chuckled.

"Oh, god." Sam looked at Gabrielle who gave him a 'I don't know what to do' face. Sam turned back to Trotter, "Uh, I'm sorry. Ha. This was just a minor misunderstanding. We gotta go." Sam unloaded the gun, giving it back to Trotter but, he kept the bullets and then him and Gabrielle turned around fast, high tailing their asses out of the place.

xxxxxx

Liz sat at the bar stool, waiting for Sam and Gabrielle to show up so they could go get Dean. A few guys had actually hit on her, one even grabbed her ass, though she had almost gave that guy a broken wrist in exchange. This is exactly why she didn't like being in bars alone, especially one like this one.

She looked up as a guy, who had a dark tan on him and black hair that spiked in the front. He had a chain around his neck, he wore a black buttoned shirt and tight light jeans. She almost wanted to barf, she hated these type of guys, "You look all lonely, how about you and I have a drink?" He asked in a seductive tone.

Liz huffed, rolling her eyes, "Not in your lifetime, bud." The guy gave her a glare and then walked away, if she got one more guy come up to her asking for a drink she was gonna kill someone. 'Sam and Gabrielle better get here and fast' she thought to herself.

She looked to the entrance and sighed in relief as she watched Sam and Gabrielle walk in, she walked up to them, not realizing someone was carefully watching them in the background, "Where's Dean?" Sam asked.

Liz crossed her arms, "Short story, we found Richie at Casey's place dead, we came back here and Dean went off with Casey."

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow, "Who's Casey?"

Liz groaned, "The bartender! Now come on! We gotta get going!" She said, walking past the two, she was so glad to get out of this bar. Sam and Gabrielle followed behind her, little did they know someone had gotten up and started following them as well.

xxxxxx

Dean sat, leaning up against a barrel. He was wondering what was taking Liz, Gabrielle, and Sam so long, "That deal you made to save Sam? A lot of others would mock you for it, think it was weak or stupid. I don't."

Dean looked up at the demon, there was a little silence, "It's been kind of liberating, actually. And what's the point in worrying about a future when you don't have one, huh?"

Casey, or well, the demon, leaned in, "What about Liz and her son?"

Dean looked away from Casey, "I'm trying to fix things up with Liz, that's all." He lied, he had actually been wondering about how his future would be with those two if he would even be able to get out of his deal, but he knew that wasn't possible.

"Still, a year to live. You're not scared?"

"No."

"Not even a little?"

"Of course not." Or at least, that's what he tried telling himself.

"Do you wonder how Liz will go through after it?"

Dean was silent, he did worry about how Liz would handle him going to Hell. He only hoped she would get through it easily, "I think at first she'll be distraught, but she should be able to get back up on her two feet again. Of course, she would have to for Robby." Either way, he knew when he would leave that Liz had Bobby, Sam, and Gabrielle to help her get through it all. Gabrielle would even go through anything just to put her sister back into place. He worried a little about Sam, though.

xxxxxx

Liz had pulled the Trans Am up to Casey's place, she parked right beside the Impala. Sam was thankful to have finally got there, he was all scrunched up in the backseat, if only Gabrielle had let him take the passenger side but she had called shotgun before he could have a chance. Liz walked over to the back and opened the trunk to the Trans Am, getting out three flasks that contained holy water, handing one to Sam, then the other to Gabrielle.

She grabbed her shotgun, for more protection and then closed the trunk, "Alright, let's kick some demon butt." She smirked, "Dean!" She yelled, she turned to Gabrielle and Sam, "You two get the front, I'll check around back." Gabrielle and Sam nodded, then ran up to the front door and started banging on it.

"Dean!" Liz yelled again, as she walked around the side.

"Lizzie, down here!" Liz's heart raced hearing Dean call her name. She looked around, trying to find where he had called from she found an opening from the ground with bars, she knelled down, sighing in relief seeing Dean, knowing he was alright.

"Dean, we're gonna get you, okay?" She said fastly, her heart was racing, she had to get Dean out of there.

"You're not going anywhere." Liz looked to where she had a familiar voice, she noticed it was the priest from the church, she raised an eyebrow, but realized he was a demon once he used his power to throw her across the yard.

She screamed as she was thrown and then slammed on to the ground. Gabrielle and Sam who were about to kick the front door open heard Liz's scream and ran over to her direction to find the priest walking over to her and picking her up by the collar.

"Let go of her!" Gabrielle called, there was a gunshot, but it missed the priest by a few inches. He dropped Liz and then turned around, Gabrielle and Sam did as well to see Bobby there with The Colt. Bobby was about to shoot the priest that was possessed, but the priest used his demon powers to throw Bobby to the gravel and he dropped The Colt.

Sam and Gabrielle turned to look at the priest, who looked at them, and then he threw them with his power towards his car banging them up against the window shield. Liz scurried herself up as the priest busted open the door and made his way to the basement where Dean and the demon who was possessing Casey's body was.

Liz ran over to Bobby, as so did Sam and Gabrielle once Sam helped Gabrielle off the hood of the car. Liz helped Bobby up, "What are you doing here?" She snapped, worried that he might've left Robby home alone.

"Oh Liz, don't get all worried warts. Robby is being watched by the sheriff for me, he's fine." Liz took a sigh, relieved Bobby hadn't left Robby alone.

"How'd you know-"

"Go!" Bobby cut off Sam, handing The Colt to Sam. Sam turned around seeing Ruby by Bobby's car. Gabrielle gave her a glare, Liz stood up, as Gabrielle helped Bobby up.

"You heard the man. Go." Ruby gave Sam a smile. Sam just nodded, Liz raised an eyebrow, but then she followed Sam into the house to save Dean.

Gabrielle looked at Ruby, "What are you doing?" She hissed.

Ruby grinned at Gabrielle, "Only trying to help." Before Gabrielle could say anything else to her, Ruby disappeared. She hated when demons did that.

"Dean!" Liz yelled, she came up behind Sam, watching as the demon who was possessing the priest held Dean up, choking him. Sam aimed The Colt at the demon, shooting him, Dean fell to the ground with a thud. Liz ran past Sam, running up to Dean's side and knelling down to him.

Sam pointed The Colt towards the demon who was possessing Casey, "Sam, wait." Liz raised an eyebrow at Dean as he tried to stop Sam from shooting the demon possessing Casey, but Sam didn't listen and he shot her.

Dean looked up at Sam, seeing Sam almost make a smile, "Dean?" He looked at Liz, who had worried eyes and she helped him sit up, "Are you okay?" She asked him, he nodded, but then looked back at Sam.

xxxxxx

Dean, Liz, and Bobby walked out of the bar. Gabrielle and Sam were back at the hotel room packing their things up, "What do you think Bobby? About what we did here. Do you think it made a difference?" Dean wondered, knowing that all the demon had done was talk Trotter into the whole thing, not using possessing.

"Two less demons to worry about. That's not nothing."

"Yeah, but Trotter's still alive."

"Humans ain't our job." Liz had to smile at Bobby's comment, knowing he was right. She watched the cars, making sure they were all able to walk the street and they started walking across. Dean walked in between her and Bobby.

"Bobby's right," Liz started, "This isn't our kind of thing to worry about."

"You think anything's gonna really change? I mean, maybe these people do just wanna destroy themselves. Maybe it is a losing battle."

"Is that you or the demon girl talking?" Bobby asked, Liz chuckled at that.

"Oh, it's me. The demon is dead. And so is that hot girl is was possessing." Liz hit Dean in the arm, he rubbed it with a laugh, Bobby rolled his eyes at the two, "Come on Liz, you know I'm playing with you."

Liz scoffed, then walked a head of those two. Dean shook his head and then him and Bobby stopped on the sidewalk, "Bobby."

"Yeah?"

"Back in Wyoming, uh, there was this moment. Yellow Eyes said something to me."

"What'd he say?"

Dean made sure he was quiet enough, so Liz wouldn't hear since she had stopped and turned around a little a head of them and crossed her arms, "That maybe when...Sam came back from, well, whatever...that maybe he came back different."

"Different how?"

"I don't know. Whatever is was it didn't sound good. You think-You think something's wrong with my brother?"

"No. Demons lie. I'm sure Sam's okay."

"Yeah."

"Are you two coming or what? We gotta get home!" Liz called, she wondered what exactly Bobby and Dean were talking about, she saw how Dean made sure she couldn't hear whatever it was they were talking.

"Coming!" Dean called back, Liz sighed in annoyance. Dean turned back to Bobby, who was giving him a look like 'you better tell her soon', "Bobby, I can't."

"The longer you wait, the harder'll be on you." Dean knew Bobby was right, but he didn't know how exactly to tell Liz what was going on, "I know how much you care 'bout her, but she's strong, she can handle it." Bobby gave Dean a reassuring smile, not that it helped any.

Dean nodded, maybe he'd tell Liz eventually. Bobby gave Dean a pat on the shoulder and then turned around and walked up to Liz. Dean sighed, then caught up to the two.

* * *

**Authors Notes: And that's the end to Sin City! Next episode is Bedtime Stories :D  
When do you think Dean will finally tell Liz about the deal? That's if he will...**

**Anyways, hope you liked this episode with the girls. Review and let me know what you thought :3  
**


	16. Bedtime Stories Part 1

**Authors Notes: Thought I would be nice and update. I think I had most fun writing this episode, I'm sure you guys will love it!  
Will Dean finally tell Liz about the deal?** **:O**

* * *

Dean and Liz sat on the couch in Bobby's living room, Dean had his arm wrapped around Liz as she cuddled with him watching Halloween on the tv, which was by far Liz's favorite horror movie. It'd now been two months since what had gone down in Ohio. They'd become a little more closer, Liz wasn't as edgy as she had been. You could say, they were almost like how they used to be now.

Dean still hadn't been able to get up the guts and tell Liz about the deal, it was nearing October already, Robby had turned a year old last month. It had been hard a little on Liz, considering the fact that Mark wasn't there, but Dean had been good enough; he got the little guy a leather jacket just for his size, a pair of sunglasses, and he was even able to find online, with help from Gabrielle, a few band shirts.

His personal favorite was this Led Zeppelin shirt he got, he got a matching one his size, he loved taking Robby out with them wearing the two outfits. He'd get compliments from women saying how great he was, or how adorable him and Robby looked. He quite liked taking care of the kid.

Robby was upstairs, it was currently ten at night. Gabrielle and Sam had gone out earlier, for what, they didn't say. Bobby was somewhere in the house, probably researching, so Dean and Liz thought they would sit back and watch a good horror movie; since it was close to Halloween after all and what better to help get you excited for Halloween, then putting the movie Halloween on? Well, that's what Liz had said, since Dean had at first suggested they should watch Texas Chainsaw Massacre.

All the lights were off, except for the television light that was. Dean had tried making Liz jump a few times while she was getting into the movie, she'd seen it thousands of times before, but with the mood like it was it was quite easy for Dean to scare Liz. Dean had made sure it was one of the parts where in the movie someone would jump out at. They were currently at the part when Laurie had gone next door, she just saw Anne sprawled out on the bed, she was backing out of the room. Dean smirked, knowing it was a perfect part to make Liz jump.

He looked from the corner of his eye, seeing that Liz had her eyes glued to the television, he grinned. Too perfect. Right when Laurie jumped as Paul's body came down, Dean brought his arm and poked Liz's side which made her jump and scream. Dean sat there laughing, Liz looked over at him glaring and punched him in the arm, "God, I hate you!" She shrilled.

Dean laughed, "Come on Lizzie, I was just playing." Liz rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. Dean smirked then brought his hands to Liz's side and started ticking her, making her laugh.

"Dean, stop it!" She said, laughing hysterically as he tickled her. They both jumped once they heard the front door open. Dean brought his arms away from Liz, and she looked away as Sam and Gabrielle walked in.

Gabrielle walked into the living room, noticing that Dean and Liz had been watching Halloween, not that it was one of her favorites though, "Halloween?" She asked in a 'really?' type of voice, Dean and Liz awkwardly nodded their heads. Dean wanted to kill Gabrielle and Sam for ending what was going on between him and Liz.

Dean reached for his beer that sat on the table in front of them and then took a sip of it, "You guys were out for quite long." His voice you could easily tell that it was slightly annoyed.

Sam shrugged, pulling up a chair and sitting down. Liz rolled her eyes, why'd Sam and Gabrielle have to walk in on this? Gabrielle casually walked over and made Liz moved away and she sat down next to Liz, "Nothing you two need to wonder about." Gabrielle assured them, "Sam and I were just out."

Liz squinted her eyebrows, wondering what exactly Sam and Gabrielle had gone out for, "We found ourselves a hunt, by the way." Gabrielle spoke, Liz sat up in excitement. They had taken a small break for a while, only because Liz had to take care of Robby. She didn't want to leave him a whole lot, she wanted to be there for him.

After all, when she had left him with Bobby, he had learned how to walk. Oh, how she hated missing him taking his first steps. She didn't want to miss anything else, so she declined on a few hunts with Sam and Dean that had came about in the two months. She had to admit, it was hard being a hunter with a kid. She thought, how was John able to take care of Sam and Dean while he hunted?

She missed John, he was like another father to her. Sure, Bobby had been the one to take care of her since she was four, but she looked up to John a lot after he teamed up with Bobby. It hurt her when Dean had told her that John had died a while back, it was weird because Bobby didn't even tell her about John, then again during that time she was with Mark and had told Bobby not to let her know about The Winchesters, though she still wished she could've said goodbye to him.

"So, where's this place exactly?" Dean asked, bringing Liz out of her thoughts and she looked to Sam and Gabrielle waiting for answer.

"Maple Springs, New York." Gabrielle answered. Liz groaned, New York? That was an eighteen hour drive! Well, she had to admit, she hadn't gone on a hunt in weeks because of Robby. She figured that it'd be okay.

Dean looked to Liz, who sighed, "Let's get going." Dean gave her a smile, he was glad she was joining the hunt this time. Dean dealt with getting the movie out, putting it back in it's case, while Liz went over to the den and explained to Bobby that she was going with Gabrielle, Sam, and Dean for a hunt and that she wouldn't be back for a few days.

Liz grabbed her jacket once coming back to the living room, she'd make sure to take a few caffeine pills before leaving so she could stay up. Dean stopped her before heading out the door, "You going to say goodnight to Robby?"

Liz shook her head, "He's sleeping. I don't think it'd be best if I woke him up this late, he'd just stay up the rest of the night and I'm sure Bobby wouldn't want to deal with that." She gave Dean a smile, "Come on, let's go." Dean nodded, turning around and opening the door. Liz followed in salute behind him.

She was ready for another hunt, especially since Gabrielle had mentioned a werewolf possibility. She hadn't hunted a werewolf in seven years. She'd been dying to hunt one of those bastards again, they were probably her favorite monster to hunt.

xxxxxx

"So..." Sam started, Dean turned to look over at Sam, but making sure he still kept an eye on the road, "You still haven't told Liz about your deal."

Dean groaned, "Sam, you don't understand how hard it is." Sam felt for Dean, he really did, but he knew that Dean had to tell Liz eventually. He couldn't wait until his deal was actually up to tell her, that'd be wrong. Liz deserved to know about what was going on with Dean.

"Dean, I know it's hard on you, but you do realize that you've got about eight months left." Dean hated Sam for reminding him how much longer he had left, "You can't just wait until hours before your deal is up, if you keep waiting she'll only be worse when you tell her."

As much as Dean didn't want to agree with Sam, he had to. He knew Sam was right, but he just couldn't bare to see Liz's face, "Unless, now that we have The Colt working...we could go to the Crossroads." Sam suggested, this was when Dean didn't agree.

"Are you serious?!" He screeched, obviously he wasn't up for that idea, "No."

Sam didn't think it'd be that hard to take a chance, what if it worked? What if they killed the demon and Dean's deal would be lifted? Then, Dean could go off with Liz and Robby, "I don't understand. Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"We got the Colt now."

"Sam..."

"We can summon the demon-"

"We're not summoning anything." Dean was now quite irritated at his younger brother, he really wasn't in the mood to argue over this.

"Force her to let you out!"

"We don't know that'll work."

"We'll shoot her. If she dies, the deal goes away."

"We don't know if that'll work. You're pitching me a bunch of ifs and maybes and that's not good enough because if we screw with this deal, you die!"

At least he'd die for the sake of Liz, Sam thought, "And if we don't screw with it, you die!"

"Sam, enough! I'm not gonna have this conversation."

"Why? Because you said so?"

"Yes, because I said so!"

"Well, you're not dad."

There was silence, Dean looked at Sam, not believing what he had just heard. He turned back to watching the road so they wouldn't wreck, "No, but I am the oldest. And I'm doing what's best. You're gonna let this go, you understand me?"

Sam looked away, curling his lips, he wanted to say something, but he decided not to. To be honest, he wouldn't mind dying for Liz, he knew she couldn't live without Dean...well, at least not again after he finally came back into her life, making her happy again. He didn't want to see that taken away from her so quickly.

"What about Liz though?" Sam finally got out, breaking the silence.

"What about Elle?" Sure, Dean knew that Gabrielle would probably be able to handle herself better if Sam left, compared to what he only imagined what Liz would get herself into.

"She'll be fine, we have nothing compared to what you and Liz have." Dean was sorta saddened by Sams answer, he had always wanted to see Gabrielle and Sam get together, though he knew Sam was too much of a pussy to even get near Gabrielle, "Elle fears that somethings gonna happen, she won't tell me though."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I said I don't know! She's told me though, she thinks something bad is going to happen to Liz."

Dean was confused, what could Gabrielle be fearing? He then remembered, that night he had walked upon Liz crying after having a nightmare. She had told him Gabrielle had a vision of Mark's death before it happened. Could Gabrielle be having visions of what will happen to Liz after he goes? He was gonna have to bring that up to her.

xxxxxx

_The Trans Am pulled into a motel parking lot, Sam and Liz both got out. Liz had a jacket wrapped around her, since it was quite cold. Sam walked over to Liz, "Hey, I'm gonna get us something to eat, anything come to mind for you?"_

_Liz was quiet, no emotion on her face, "Just get me anything, I don't care." Her voice was low, Sam sighed, she gave him the keys and then walked into the motel room. She looked out of the blinds, making sure Sam had left, then went over to the cooler, grabbing herself out a bottle of gin. She popped the bottle open, almost chugging it down._

_She then walked over to the bed and sat down, pulling out from under her bed a laptop, sitting it on her lap as she put the bottle of gin down. From the corner of the laptop, there was a date, **7/10/08**._

"_I'm on the highway to hell!" Liz sighed, hearing her phone go off and knowing it was Gabrielle calling. She closed the laptop and put it down, then grabbed her phone out of her pocket. She hesitated on answering the call, but she answered it anyways._

"_Gabby, I'm not coming back. Not until Sam and I find Lilith." Liz said, her voice was rough. It wasn't something you'd normally hear come out of her._

"_Liz, please. Robby misses you, he keeps crying wanting his mother."_

_Liz's eyes softened, missing her son, but she couldn't go back, "If I come back, you're only gonna put me in the panic room again."_

"_Liz, I promise we won't do that to you again, but you went to the Crossroads we had to keep you keep you in check somehow!"_

"_By putting me in the panic room?!" Liz snapped, "You had me in there for two weeks!"_

"_Because we were worried!"_

"_Gabby, I'm fine. I'm fine right now, Sam has been keeping an eye on me."_

"_Liz, you shouldn't hunt in the condition you are in right now."_

"_I'll be ok-" Liz felt a pain throughout her body, she dropped her bottle of gin, along with her phone and then she clutched her stomach where the pain came from._

"_Liz!"_

Gabrielle shot up, she looked around seeing she was in the Trans Am, it was morning from what she could tell. She ran her hand through her hair. She had the same dream again, she'd been having it ever since they had took on that Changeleng, though there was more to the dream this time.

She didn't understand, why did she keep dreaming this? This time, she was able to catch that what she was visioning was two months after Dean's death. Which concluded, they weren't able to end his deal and Liz had gone on a hunting spree with Sam to track down whoever this Lilith was.

This was what she had told Sam she feared for, but she told him to not tell Dean or Liz what she had dreamed. Sam now knew about her visions, she had decided to tell him after she first had that vision. She didn't think it was necessary to tell Dean and Liz or even Bobby about it yet. She felt closer to Sam.

"Gabby, you okay there? You seemed a little spaced out." Gabrielle was brought out of her thoughts as Liz spoke up with a worry tone to her voice, seeing that Gabrielle had looked startled when she woke up.

She knew the music from the radio hadn't woken Gabrielle up because how could someone wake up startled to Listen To The Music by The Doobie Brothers? She used to be able to fall asleep to that song. After all, she had blasted one of her Dokken albums earlier and Gabrielle didn't even wake up, she slept like a baby.

Gabrielle gave Liz a reassuring smile, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a weird dream."

"It wasn't a vision, was it?"

Gabrielle was silent for a moment, "Um, it's nothing you should worry about." Gabrielle yawned, "Say, how long until we get to New York?" She asked, deciding they should change the subject. She was gonna wait until later to tell Sam about what happened in the vision now.

Liz looked back to the road, "Hm, I'd say we got eight hours to go. We'll probably stop at a gas station in a few, baby is running a little low. Think we could switch and let me get a couple hours of sleep until we get to New York?"

Gabrielle nodded, "Yeah, I wouldn't mind."

xxxxxxx

"I'm Detective Plant, this is Detective Page." Dean pointed to Sam, "And that's Detective Ford and Detective Jett." Dean then pointed to Liz and Gabrielle who gave the guy in the hospital bed a smile and Gabrielle gave him a wave, "We're with the County Sheriff's Department." Liz smirked.

"Yeah, uh, been expecting you."

"You have?"

"All morning. You are the sketch artist, right?"

Gabrielle snickered, "Yes we are." She gave him a smile, Liz tried keeping back her laughter as Sam gave Gabrielle a bitch face. Gabrielle pulled from her pocket a notepad, "Now, can you give me a description of the killer?" She asked, trying to put as cop like sounding as she could.

"Before we get started on that, though." Dean looked to Gabrielle who rolled her eyes, then turned back to the guy, "I wanted to ask you uh, how'd you get away?"

"I-I have no idea." The guy stuttered, Liz crossed her arms, "I was hiding..." The guy continued, "And he found me. He was coming right for me and then he just stopped." Liz raised an eyebrow, "Stared at me with this blank look. After that, he just took off running." Liz looked over at Dean, who just shrugged. She never knew of a werewolf doing anything like that.

"Now, back to the description." Gabrielle spoke up, putting her pen up in the air. Liz rolled her eyes, "Give me as much physical detail as you can remember." She snapped the pen, making it click and was ready to draw.

"He was about six feet tall. Uh, dark hair."

"What about his eyes? Were you able to get out what color they were?"

"Maybe blue?"

Gabrielle squinted her eyebrows, "Did they seem animal like?"

"Excuse me?" The guy looked at Gabrielle weirdly.

"Well, uh...what about his teeth? You notice anything strange about them? Like, were they oddly shaped, almost pointy like?" Gabrielle asked, Liz chuckled a bit, Dean who was next to her hit her in the side to make her stop and she looked over at him and glared.

"No, they were just teeth."

Gabrielle pushed her lips out and then sighed, "Just normal looking teeth?"

The guy nodded, "Yeah."

"Notice anything with his fingernails?" Liz was having such a hard time holding back her laughter seeing how the guy was giving Gabrielle the strangest looks like she was insane or something.

"He's just a normal guy. With normal eyes, teeth, and fingernails."

Gabrielle stood straight up, "Well okay then."

"No. It's not. Those were my brothers. This guy...he killed my brothers. How would you feel?"

Gabrielle softened up, sighing, "Yeah, guess you're right. I wouldn't want anything like that to happen." She was silent.

Dean noticed that both her and Sam seemed like they were in deep thought, "I know this isn't easy, but if you could remember any more details." Dean decided to speak now.

"There was one more thing. He had a, uh, a tattoo on his arm of a cartoon character. Uh, oh, it's the guy who-he was chasing the Road Runner."

"Wile E. Coyote!" Dean and Liz spoke up in unison, then looked away from each other. Liz smiled, remembering how her and Dean used to watch that in the morning on weekends with Sam and Gabrielle. It was probably one of her favorite cartoons.

"Yeah, that's it."

"Kyle?" Liz turned her head to see the doctor walk in the room.

"Mr. Garrison."

"How you holding up?" Liz turned her head to look at Kyle.

"Okay, considering."

"You're, uh, Kyle's doctor?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Dr. Garrison nodded.

"Can we ask you a few questions?" Dean held up his badge.

"Sure." Gabrielle and Sam watched Dean and Liz walk out of the room with the doctor.

"Don't I get to see it?" Gabrielle turned quickly back to Kyle.

She chuckled, giving him a smile, "Yeah, sure. It's a work in progress though." She snickered, Sam shook his head at her. She handed Kyle her notepad, and he saw that she had drawn a stick figure, "I'm not the best drawer around to be honest." She admitted sheepishly.

xxxxxx

"Bahahaha! Wow, Gabby you're such an amazing artist. You really should put your drawings up for sale." Liz joked, handing Gabrielle back the notepad who scoffed at Liz.

"Oh, shut up."

Liz laughed, Dean smiled shaking his head as they all walked down the street, "So, what did the doc have to say about Kyle's brothers?" Sam asked, speaking up to end the little bickering between Liz and Gabrielle.

Liz shrugged, "Well, what we found out about his brothers proves it's not a werewolf, unfortunately." Maybe some other time she'd get to hunt a werewolf.

"Lizzie, you're just-never mind." Liz smirked at Dean's comment, "Anyways, they were DOA at the scene. He did give me the coroner's report."

"No hearts missing." Liz added, before Sam could even ask, "But, there were chunks of their kidneys, lungs, and intestines missing."

"Gross." Gabrielle spoke, disgust in her voice.

"So, if it's not a werewolf, then demon?" Sam suggested.

Liz shook her head, "There's no way a demon would've stopped in the middle of an attack."

Gabrielle groaned, "Then what is going on here?!"

Liz sighed, throwing up her arms, "Who knows?"

"I say, let's go get something to eat now." Dean spoke, Liz's face brightened up, she hadn't ate anything in a few hours.

"Yes!" She fist pumped, Dean shook his head. Gabrielle grabbed Sam's arm stopping him letting Dean and Liz walk a head.

Sam looked at Gabrielle with a questionable face, "Elle, what's wrong?"

"Sam, I had another vision earlier." She let go of his arm, wrapping her arms around her waist, "It was only more vivid this time."

"Well, what happened this time?" Sam looked, seeing that Dean and Liz had stopped a little bit in front of them, Liz tilted her head wondering what they were talking about.

"I was able to get out the date...July the tenth, next year."

Sam crossed his arms, "Anything else?"

Gabrielle looked over at Dean and Liz who were waiting for them, then back to Sam, she made sure those two couldn't hear them, "There was someone you guys were chasing...um, Lilith."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Lilith?"

Gabrielle nodded, "Yeah," She looked up at Sam with worried eyes, "I don't want this to happen to Liz, I don't want to see her drink herself to death."

Sam didn't know what to say to Gabrielle, he didn't understand how Gabrielle was even having these visions. What was going on? He only hoped that maybe now they could prevent that vision from happening, "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine." He assured he, he didn't know what else to say to her though.

"Sam! Elle! What's the hold up?!" Liz called at them.

Gabrielle looked to Liz and Dean, "Just wait!" She then turned to Sam, "We have to figure out why I'm having these visions." Sam nodded, him and Gabrielle then caught back up to Dean and Liz.

* * *

**Authors Notes: So there's part one!  
What do you guys think about Elle's new vision? Ooooo**  
**Review! :)**


	17. Bedtime Stories Part 2

**Authors Notes: Ugh, I just cannot stop writing. This fanfiction has distracted me from pretty much everything and because of it I haven't even been on my twitter in like four days ._.  
Idk I love writing this fic, so yeah xD  
Here's part 2 to Bedtime Stories and I hope you all enjoy it ~**

* * *

After grabbing some food to eat, they had gotten from the police scanner that there had been another murder, an old lady had just attacked two hikers, killing the young man, but the woman had gotten away. They decided they would check it out, so they now walked down through the hospital.

Sam and Dean saw two cops walking out of a room. Liz and Gabrielle gave a smile to the cops who tipped their hats at the girls. Sam and Dean turned around not wanting the cops to recognize them. They made sure the cops were out of sight, before heading to the girl, who had been attacked, room.

They stopped at the room, seeing the girl in distress and talking to Dr. Garrison. Who got the girl to lay back down, he turned around noticing Sam, Dean, Liz, and Gabrielle at the entrance. He walked up to them, "Detectives."

"Dr. Garrison." They all said in unison, which had to make Gabrielle smile a bit.

"What the hell's going on here? My whole town's going insane."

"We'll let you know as soon as we do." Sam said, Dr. Garrison was silent, then walked between them to leave the room.

Liz and Dean walked into the room, Sam and Gabrielle looked at each other then followed Sam and Dean into the room, "Ms. Watson? Hi." Dean gave her a smile as he pulled out his badge, "We just need to ask you a few questions."

"If you're okay about it." Liz gave her a soft smile, she could tell that Julie had been through a lot. Julie nodded.

"Can you tell us how you got away?" Sam asked.

They waited for Julie to speak, knowing it was hard on her, and they didn't want to rush her, "I didn't eat as much as Ken did so I wasn't out of it and when the old woman...was carving up Ken...I shoved her and she fell." Liz and Dean looked at each other, hearing that the woman had carved the man open. They looked back to Julie, "She cracked her head on the stove, she's dead, right? I—I killed her?"

Liz sighed, "Would you have any idea as to why she had done that?"

Julie shook her head, "No. One minute she was just a sweet old lady and the next, she was like a monster."

"Can you remember anything else?" Sam asked, feeling a little sorry for what she had gone though.

"Um, yeah. Did you find a little girl there by any chance?"

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow, "Little girl?"

Julie nodded, "I thought I saw her outside the window. She just disappeared." Liz then had a thought, she figured that it was obviously a ghost now, "It must've been the drugs."

"This girl, what did she look like?" Dean asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, every detail matters." Sam said nodding his head.

Julie sighed, trying her best to remember the little girl she had saw, "She had this dark, dark hair and really pale skin. She was around eight. She was a beautiful child. It was odd to see her in the middle of something so horrible."

Sam, Gabrielle, Liz, and Dean all looked to each other, they knew they would have to go check out the place.

xxxxxx

"Dude, Sam the EMF is going nuts over here." Gabrielle called, Sam turned around and walked over to Gabrielle at the window to see the EMF was spiking. Gabrielle turned to Sam, "You thinking ghost, maybe?"

Sam shrugged, "Unless Dean and Liz found any sulfu-"

"Nope, we didn't." Sam turned to see Liz and Dean walk into the room, after the had searched another part of the house. Liz raised an eyebrow, "Damn, the EMF looks like it's a kid a on sugar high." She said as she noticed the spike on the EMF.

"Yeah, but only over here by the window." Gabrielle informed them.

"Well, then there was definitely a ghost over there." Dean spoke up, noticing how crazy the EMF was going.

Liz crossed her arms, "Then, why would a ghost stand outside and watch?"

"Sam here has suggested something." Gabrielle said, pointing to Sam with a snicker.

Dean turned to Sam, "Go on, Sammy. Spill."

Sam shook his head, "Nah, it sounds weird."

"Every day of lives isn't?"

Sam sighed, "I was thinking about fairy tales."

"Fairy tales?" Liz repeated in confusion.

"Yes, fairy tales."

Liz and Dean gave each other a confused face, then back to Sam, "Sam, if you love fairy tales so much, do you want to put Robby to bed from now on?" Liz chuckled, Dean had to laugh at that.

Sam rolled his eyes, "No. I'm talking about the murders, a guy and girl hiking through the woods an old lady tries to eat them."

"Hansel and Gretel." Gabrielle spoke up,

Liz raised an eyebrow, "Or...it could just be two people walking through the woods, maybe a ghost was possessing the old lady and she went all psycho killer."

"Exactly." Dean said, agreeing with Liz.

Gabrielle crossed her arms, "What about the three brothers?"

"What about them?" Liz asked.

Gabrielle sighed, slightly irritated, "They were arguing over how to build houses, then got attacked by the big bad wolf." Liz and Dean looked dumbfounded, she groaned, "Three Little Pigs."

Liz put up her hand, "Sorry, but Bobby never read to me those stuff when we were little because it was too girlie." Which was true, he wouldn't even let Liz and Gabrielle watch The Little Mermaid when it first came out, at least not when he was around. He hated that Disney stuff and didn't want Liz and Gabrielle to become little brainwashed minions and beg him to take them to Disneyland.

Though, Bobby couldn't save himself when Gabrielle had stayed over at a friends house one night after Toy Story was released. The girl wouldn't stop singing 'You Got A Friend In Me' for weeks. It was even worse when The Lion King was released and she watched it; Bobby and Liz still have nightmares of Gabrielle singing along to every Lion King song in the car when they went out, since she had bought the soundtrack right after she saw it.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "No, you were just more into the Batman and Superman comic books and asked Bobby to read you a chapter from that every night."

Liz tilted her head from side to side, "That's true." Dean had to smirk at learning that out about Liz. Gabrielle looked at Liz with a glare, "What? Sorry. I had a thing for Clark Kent...and I thought Batman was quite bad-ass." Dean chuckled, seeing that even before he had met Liz she still acted more of a guy than a girl, that's one of the many reasons why he loved her.

Gabrielle shook her head and rolled her eyes at her older sister, and Sam just gave her an odd look, "Wait, getting back to the fairy tales, I thought all those things ended with everybody living happily ever after?" Dean asked.

"Not the originals." Sam spoke, Liz raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "See, the Grimm brothers' stuff was kind of like the folklore of its day. Full of sex, violence, cannibalism. Then it got sanitized over the years, turned into Disney flicks for bedtime stories."

"So, what? The murders are like some reenactment?" Liz spoke up.

Gabrielle nodded, "Yes...or well, that's what Sam and I have come up with."

"Then how does this creepy ghost girl get involved?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged, "She must've been here for a reason. I'm willing to bet top dollar she was at the construction site too."

"We gotta do research now, don't we?" Liz had to whine at Dean bringing that up, how she hated doing research. That's what she left Gabrielle to do, since she was the smarter of the two. Liz fit more of the dumb blond personality, she was blond after all, but hey she had more fun.

xxxxxx

Dean and Liz walked out of the Cumberland County Central Library, meeting back up with Sam and Gabrielle, "So, find anything?" Gabrielle asked.

"We checked every record, there were a quite a lot of violent childhood deaths for a town this size, but..." Liz trailed.

"There wasn't none of a child the fit our description, was there?"

Liz shook her head, "Nope. No girls with black hair and pale skin."

"Didn't even find any for girls that had gone mission either." Dean added, "So, tell me you two got something good because Liz and I just wasted six hours."

"Well, did you ever hear of a Lillian Bailey?" Sam asked, as they all walked down the street.

"Um, no?" Liz said, eyebrow raised.

"She was a British medium from the 1930s." Sam continued, "See she'd go into these unconscious states where, um-get this, her thoughts and actions were completely controlled by spirits."

"So, ghost puppet master?" Dean asked.

"Yup."

"We're thinking that could be what this kid is doing." Gabrielle added, Liz stopped as she heard a frog croak and hop in front of them. Gabrielle, Sam, and Dean stopped as well, "Because that's completely normal." Gabrielle said as she looked at the frog, she snickered, hitting Liz slightly in the arm, "How about you kiss it, maybe he's your prince."

Liz rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Shut up."

"There's no way I will let Lizzie kiss a damn frog."

Liz turned to Dean, "I've kissed you, how is that different?" She grinned at him.

"Oh! Burned! Put some ointment on that!" Gabrielle called as she clapped her hands and laughed.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Shut up."

Sam chuckled, he then looked over to a house and saw a pumpkin on the porch, he nudged Gabrielle in the arm and pointed over to it, "Hey, look over there." Dean and Liz stopped giving each other little death glares, then turned to the house.

"Um, yeah. Sam, it's close to Halloween. That's why Dean and I were watching Halloween the other night." Liz said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

Sam rolled his eyes, "No, look. Remember Cinderella?"

Liz crossed her arms, "Isn't that the one with the evil witch or something and poison apple?"

Gabrielle groaned, "No, you moron. That's Snow White."

Liz shrugged, "Whatever."

Sam sighed, "Come on, the pumpkin turned into a coach and the mice became horses?"

Liz shook her head, "Sorry, don't remember."

Dean looked at Sam, "Could you be more gay?" Liz chuckled.

Sam rolled his eyes, Gabrielle sighed, "Let's go check out that house, just encase." Liz and Dean followed behind Sam and Gabrielle as they walked up to the house. Gabrielle pulled a bobby pin from her pocket and was able to unlock the door and they walked into the house.

"Well, who knows? Maybe you'll find your fairy godmother." Dean teased Sam, who returned a bitch face at him, "Come on, Lizzie, let's go check this side of the house." Liz nodded, following Dean over to the living room. Sam and Gabrielle started towards the kitchen, when they heard a clatter. They all pulled their guns out from their jackets and then proceeded towards the kitchen.

"Help! I'm in here!" They heard a voice, they walked into the kitchen, guns loaded just as a caution. They found a girl hand cuffed to a cabinet.

"Hey, don't worry, it's okay. We got you." Sam assured the girl as him and Gabrielle knelled down to her. Sam tried pulling out something that would unlock the hand cuffs.

"You have to help me. She's a lunatic."

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"My stepmom, she just freaked out, screamed at me. Beat me, chained me up."

"Where is she now?" Sam asked. Liz looked from the corner of her eye, she stood up as she saw a beautiful little girl in a white dress, with long black hair. She nudged Dean in the shoulder, who looked up at the girl. The girl turned around, Dean got up and followed Liz out to where the girl was.

They walked through the dinning room, then they saw the little girl across from them, in the entrance of the living room, "Hey." Liz started, in a soft voice with a smile, "It's okay, we're not gonna hurt you."

The little girl turned and walked into the living room, Liz and Dean followed towards the living room, though they didn't see the girl anywhere. They heard a creak and they both turned around to see the little girl standing before them, "Hey, who are you?" Liz asked, trying to not scare her and make her run off. The little girl was silent, then she fizzled and started to fade, showing she was a ghost, then she disappeared.

Liz looked to Dean, who shrugged, then she looked back to where the girl had been standing to see there was a red apple laying on the floor. Dean slowly knelled down and picked the apple up, then turned to Liz, "I dare you to eat it." Liz said as she crossed her arms with a smirk.

Dean gave Liz a glare, "I'm not gonna eat it." Liz laughed.

xxxxxx

After they had gotten an ambulance and got the paramedics to pick up 'Cinderella', Dean and Liz leaned up against the Impala, which the Trans Am was parked right behind. Dean twirled the apple around, Liz looked up and saw Sam and Gabrielle walk towards them, "So, the paramedics picked up Cinderella." Sam spoke up.

Dean threw the apple towards Sam who caught it, "So, little girl, shiny red apple. Mean something to you? Because apparently Lizzie here doesn't know a thing."

Liz huffed, "Sorry I was never the girlie girl when I was little."

Gabrielle crossed her arms, "Yeah, that's Snow White."

Liz nodded her head, snapping her fingers, "Ah, the evil witch one." Gabrielle rolled her eyes, she hated how much of a guy Liz was.

Dean grinned, "I saw that one, well...the porn version." Liz shook her head, "There was this wicked stepmother, phew. She was wicked." Liz hit Dean in the arm, "What?" He grinned at her, she scoffed.

"Well, there is a wicked stepmother and she tries to kill Snow White with a poisoned apple." Sam informs them.

"Yeah, but the apple doesn't kill Snow White, she falls into a deep sleep." Liz smirked, knowing she knew at least one fairy tale.

Gabrielle nodded, "Yeah, good job Liz, you actually got one right."

Liz rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

"Alright, let's go check the hospital then see if they have any comatose little girls." Dean said as he walked over to get in the Impala. Gabrielle and Liz walked over to the Trans Am, then followed the Impala to the hospital.

xxxxxx

"No, I'm sorry. We don't have any comatose little girls." The nurse said as she walked up to them after checking the records.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Totally. It's mostly old guys. And, well, Callie. She's been around since before I started here."

Liz crossed her arms, "Callie?"

"Yeah, so sad. And poor Dr. Garrison, he just won't give up on her."

"Is Callie one of his patients?" Gabrielle asked.

"No, his daughter."

Gabrielle, Liz, Dean, and Sam all looked at each other, thinking that maybe this was their ghost girl causing all the trouble. They had asked the nurse where Callie's room was and she gave them the number, when they got to the room they saw that Dr. Garrison was reading Callie a book, but not just any book it was the Grimm brothers book.

They all looked at one another, knowing that it was definitely Callie who was the little ghost girl, just she looked more older laying in the bed. Dr. Garrison stopped and looked up at the four in the entrance of the room. He bookmarked the page in the book, then got up and walked up to them, "Detectives can I help you?"

Liz gave him a soft smile, "We heard about Callie, and we wanted to say how very sorry we are."

"Well, um, thank you. If you'll excuse me." Sam and Gabrielle moved, so Dr. Garrison could leave.

They turned around, walking behind Dr. Garrison, "Oh, we're heading this way, we'll walk with you." Dean said, "How long has Callie been like that?"

Sam looked at Dean, and they stopped, then Sam looked to Dr. Garrison, "We don't mean to intrude. We can't possibly understand how hard it must be for you seeing her like this."

"Yeah, it's not easy. She's uh, been here since she was eight years old." Dr. Garrison started, Dean and Liz looked at each other, then Liz looked to Sam and Gabrielle across from them.

"That's when she was poisoned?"

"Yes, swallowed bleach. Never figured out how she got her hands on the bottle. My wife found her, brought her to the ER here and I was on call."

"Your wife, was uh-was that Callie's stepmother?" Dean asked.

Dr. Garrison stopped, then looked at Dean, "Actually, yes. How'd you know that?"

Dean tilted his head, smiling, "Lucky guess."

They continued walking down the hallway, "Well, Julie was the only mother that, uh, Callie ever knew. My wife passed away last year and, uh it's just my daughter and me now." Liz gave Dr. Garrison a soulful look, letting him know how sorry she was, "She's all I got left."

"X-ray tech, extension 2407." Gabrielle looked up, hearing that come from the intercom.

"Well, excuse me, I've gotta get back to work." They watched as Dr. Garrison walked a head of them, then they all turned to each other.

"I believe we got our girl. Stepmom poisoned the girl, which put her into a deep sleep " Liz spoke, she hated knowing it was Callie though, she felt bad for Dr. Garrison, but they did have to stop this.

They turned their heels and began walking back down the hallway, "What's the motive, though?" Gabrielle asked.

"Could be like Mischa Barton." Dean spoke, Sam looked at Dean in confusion, "Sixth Sense, not The O.C."

"What?"

Liz rolled her eyes, annoyed by the fact that Sam and Gabrielle knew their fairytales, but apparently they didn't know their movies, "She played this pasty ghost." Liz started, "The mom had that thing, uh...yeah, I can't think of the name, but she kept the kid sick so she got all the attention."

"Um, Münchhausen syndrome by proxy?"

Liz snapped her fingers at Gabrielle, "Yes! That's it!"

Gabrielle thought for a moment, "Hm...well from what it sounds like, this could be that."

"Say all these years, Callie's been suffering silently because nobody knows the truth about what Mommy did." Dean exclaimed, "Spirit gets angrier and angrier, then finally lashes out."

"And then she listens to her dad tell her these deranged stories." Liz added, "It would drive anybody nuts."

"Okay, but how are we gonna stop her?" Sam asked, as they stopped, "Callie's stuck here. Her father's keeping her body alive."

"It does make it hard to burn the bones."

"You think?" They were brought to the attention of the paramedics strolling an old lady in a, who was terribly bruised up and bleeding, like she had been beaten. They listened in to the paramedics, who said that it looked like she had been mauled by a mad dog or even a wolf.

"Um...guys, what was the last story Dr. Garrison was reading to Callie?" Liz spoke up, in a whisper so the paramedics couldn't hear them.

"Little Red Riding Hood." Sam and Gabrielle said in unison.

Dean, Liz, Sam, and Gabrielle watched as the doctor lifted the sheet over the old lady who was now dead. They walked up to one of the paramedics and held out their badges, "Excuse me, but was she the only victim?" Sam asked, the paramedic turned to them.

"She was found by the side of the road, barely alive. Alone." He answered.

"We need to find her next of kin." Dean asked the guy, who went through the papers of information about the old lady.

"Uh, she has a granddaughter."

"Do you have an address?" The paramedic handed Dean over the paper, "Thank you." Dean said as he turned his heel and walked away. Liz, Gabrielle, and Sam followed him, "Elle, Sam, you two find a way to stop Callie." He ordered them.

"And what are you and Liz going to do?" Gabrielle asked, Dean stopped and then looked at Liz giving her a grin.

"We're gonna stop the big bad wolf."

"That's the weirdest thing you've ever said."

Dean rolled his eyes at Liz, then grabbed her arm, "Come on, let's just go." Liz groaned and followed Dean down the hallway to the exit.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Did you like? :D  
I hope you did ^^  
I will try to update asap! So, review please because I'd really like some. I'm not seeing many reviews and it's kinda disappointing me. I mean, I love seeing you guys all follow and favorite this fic, but could you review too? I'd like to know what you guys are thinking about the girls and all. That's all I ask :)**


	18. Bedtime Stories Part 3

**Authors Notes: Okay, so I think I'll just continue this with updating this fic every 5/6 days because the way I was updating it before was too quick and all so yeah xD**

**BTW HAS ANYONE SEEN THE FULL GAG REEL TO SEASON 7 YET?! HOLY CRAP. I wish there would've been more Misha, but I still loved it anyways so whatever. Ha. Anyways, here's part 3 to Bedtime Stories and I hope you guys like it!  
**

* * *

Sam and Gabrielle walked down the hallway, heading to Callie's room, or at least to find Dr. Garrison. They were able to find Dr. Garrison, once they turned into another hallway, "Dr. Garrison!" Gabrielle called, her and Sam then ran up to him as he turned around to them.

"Detectives, what can I do for you?" He asked, Gabrielle looked at Sam, not knowing exactly how to tell him, then Sam looked at Dr. Garrison.

"It's about Callie."

"My daughter? What about her?"

Gabrielle gave Dr. Garrison a soft smile, "You think we can sit down for a minute, maybe?"

"No. What about her?"

Gabrielle sighed, "What happened to Callie was not an accident, your wife poisoned her."

Dr. Garrison looked at Gabrielle like she was crazy, "How could you say something like that?"

"We're sorry, but it's true." Sam said to him, Gabrielle felt horrible right now with having to tell this to Dr. Garrison, but they had to do it. They had to stop Callie.

"My wife wouldn't have done that." Dr. Garrison turned around and started walking back down the hallway, wanting to not talk to Sam and Gabrielle, but they followed him down the hall.

"We need your help, Dr. Garrison!" Gabrielle called to him, she knew it had to be hard for them, but he had to listen. Dr. Garrison stopped and turned back around to the two.

"You two, stay away from me and my daughter, you understand?" Dr. Garrison walked into Callie's room, Gabrielle and Sam were about to walk in, but he closed the door on them.

Gabrielle groaned then looked at Sam, "I told you, this wasn't going to be easy." Sam told her.

Gabrielle sighed, "I know, Sam. But, I hate doing this."

"Look, if we don't get him to do this then Callie's only gonna kill more people." Gabrielle nodded, Sam gave her a quick smile, then he opened the door to Callie's room and they walked in.

Dr. Garrison stood up from leaning against Callie's bed, he walked over towards the phone, "I'm calling security." But, Sam got up to the phone before Dr. Garrison and put his arm on it so Dr. Garrison couldn't call.

"Dr. Garrison, if you don't listen to us, more people are gonna get hurt." Gabrielle told him, trying to sound as kind as she could, she didn't want to be rough like Sam.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're gonna think we're crazy, but just understand us." Sam started to explain, "Your daughter, is still here. She's a spirit."

Dr. Garrison looked at Sam, not wanting to believe what he was hearing. He then turned and looked over at Callie's lifeless body on her bed, then turned to Gabrielle and Sam, "So, you've seen her too." Gabrielle squinted her eyebrows almost, so Dr. Garrison has seen Callie's spirit?

xxxxxx

Dean and Liz ran up to the porch, Dean stopped her, Liz put her head back though, "Dean, I want to kick the door open!" She whined, "You always get to kick the door open!"

Dean rolled his eyes at her, "Alright! Kick the god damn door open then!" Liz smirked, then she gave all her strength and kicked the door open, she smiled at herself, she loved kicking doors open, Dean turned around, as he had already ran inside the house, "Come on!" He yelled at her, she nodded then followed him as he turned around and they searched through the house.

Liz raised her eyebrow, hearing breathing, she nudged Dean's side and they walked over to where the sound was coming from. They found a little girl, in a red coat, knelling down like she was hiding from someone. Liz walked over to her and knelled down, Dean stood right behind her, "Hey, you alright?" Liz asked, the girl nodded, she was a little scared of Liz though, "Don't worry, we're here to save you."

She gave the girl a smile, then held out her hand, the girl was about to take it before she screamed and pointed. Liz turned her head quickly to see the big bad wolf guy knock Dean on the side of the head. Dean turned around though and started to fight the guy. Liz turned to the girl, "Stay here, alright?" The little girl nodded, Liz got up and ran over to the guy, tackling him down to the ground before he had a chance to punch Dean.

"Lizzie!" Dean yelled as the guy rolled Liz over then slapped her hard in the face. He pulled the guy off of Liz and she shook her head looking for her gun since she had dropped it. Dean held the guy with one arm, as he used his other to punch him. Liz was able to stand herself back up when the guy threw Dean at the glass cabinet.

"Dean!" Liz called in horror, the guy turned around and looked over at her. She charged for him, punching him right in the gut, then kneed him in the balls then elbowed him in the face, making him fall to the ground, "Dean!" She looked over to where Dean had landed.

"I'm alright!" He called to her, she sighed in relief, though the guy grabbed Liz's leg, making her fall head first onto the ground. She winced, but then kicked the guy in the face, which got him to let go of her and she scrambled back up away from the man.

She turned around as the man stood up and faced her, "Hey!" The two both looked over at Dean who had now gotten himself back up, Liz kicked the guy right in the gut, seeing that he had his attention to Dean, then the guy fell to the ground. Dean smirked seeing how Liz fought, she looked over at him and smiled, though Dean noticed the man stand back up, "Oh no you don't." Dean said before charging at the man, tackling him down to the ground before he could attack Liz and threw him a punch to the face.

xxxxxx

"I sensed her." Dr. Garrison said, turning back to Callie, "Her presence, her scent. I even saw her standing at the foot of my bed, but I never believed it. I thought I was dreaming."

Gabrielle shook her head, "It wasn't a dream, Dr. Garrison. She was trying to reach you."

"You're not cops are you?"

Sam chuckled, but shook his head, "No, far from one."

"Then who are you two?"

Gabrielle shrugged, "Let's just say we know a little about this kind of thing." She gave him a half smile.

"But, what you said about my wife poisoning Callie, that-"

"Sir," Sam cut him off, "Callie told us."

"What?"

Gabrielle tilted her head, "Well, not exactly in words, but in her own way."

Dr. Garrison shook his head in disbelief, "My wife loved Callie. So how is that possible?"

"We don't know, but it is. Sorry."

"I don't believe you."

Gabrielle groaned, standing up from her chair that she had been sitting in, "Look! Callie is killing people!" Dr. Garrison looked at Gabrielle, Sam was taken back at Gabrielle's sudden burst, "She's desperate trying to get someone to listen to her! You have to listen to her!"

Dr. Garrison looked over at Callie, then he sat down on the bedside, "Callie? It's me, daddy." He paused, "I know I wasn't listening before, but I'm listening now. Daddy's here. Please, honey. Is there any way you can tell me?" Gabrielle and Sam both looked over to the corner of the room, seeing Callie's spirit appear.

"Um, doctor." Sam spoke.

Dr. Garrison looked at him, then Sam nodded his head towards Callie's spirit and Dr. Garrison turned around to see her. He was silent, not knowing what exactly to say, "Is it true?" He was able to get out, Callie looked at him with sad eyes and nodded, "Oh, I'm so sorry, baby. But, listen to me. You gotta stop what you're doing, okay? You're hurting people. I know everything now. I know the truth. It's time for you to let go. It's time for me to let you go."

Gabrielle tried holding back tears, this was getting her quite emotional. Sam noticed and he wrapped his arm around her, letting her lean up against him. Dr. Garrison turned around, giving Callie a kiss on the forehead, he looked up at the EKG as it showed the heart rate go down to zero, letting them know Callie was now dead.

xxxxxx

Liz had thrown Dean her gun once he tackled the guy down on the ground, then suddenly the guy stopped fighting, throwing his hands around, "Woah, stop, stop." He pleaded, as Dean held the gun at him, about to pull the trigger, "Where am I? What's going on?" Dean threw the gun to the side, Liz ran her hand through her hair.

xxxxxx

Dean, Liz, Sam, and Gabrielle stood with Dr. Garrison back at the hospital, "The girl's okay?" Dr. Garrison asked Dean and Liz. Dean nodded, "So, it's really over."

"All thanks to you." Gabrielle gave him a smile.

"Callie was the most important thing in my life, but I should've let her go a long time ago."

Gabrielle put a hand on Dr. Garrison's shoulder, "We understand, it's hard giving people up like that." Dean looked away from Liz, he knew he had to tell her about the deal. Gabrielle took her hand off of Dr. Garrison's shoulder, "See you around."

Dr. Garrison sighed, "I sure hope not. Heh." Gabrielle chuckled, then watched Dr. Garrison leave to go care for a patient.

Dean turned to Liz, "Um, Liz...you think that uh, I could drive you back the motel and then you could let Gabrielle drive the Trans Am?"

Liz raised an eyebrow, but then shrugged it off, pulling her keys out of her pocket and handing them to Gabrielle. Sam and Gabrielle knew that Dean was gonna finally tell Liz about the deal now, so they decided to already leave them alone, "What is it?"

"I have something to tell you, I've been uh...keeping it a secret from you, but..uh, I want to tell you back at the motel."

Liz nodded and then shrugged, "Well...okay."

The car ride was silent, Liz didn't even bother to ask Dean to have on any music. She was glad he was finally going to tell her his little secret, but she was quite worried and didn't know how exactly she would take it. She had prepared herself for this moment, but she didn't know if what she prepared for was something she'd be able to handle once Dean told her. Dean pulled into the motel parking lot, "Stay." Dean told her, she nodded, not protesting.

She watched him walk around the Impala over to her side then he opened the door for her. Holding out his hand, she tensed, but took his hand and he helped her out, "Dean, what is it you have to tell me?" She asked him, but he didn't answer. He walked her up to him and Sam's room, then unlocked the door with the card key.

Liz walked into the room and then turned around, watching Dean close the door then turn and look at her with sorrow in his eyes, like he was finding a hard time saying what he was about to tell her, "Dean, what's wrong?" She asked, hoping she'd get an answer this time.

Dean sighed, running his hand through his hair, "Lizzie, I don't know how exactly to tell you this."

She walked up to him, looking at him in the eyes, "You can tell me anything."

Dean shook his head, "Please, don't hate me."

"Dean, why would I hate you?" She backed up, "Look, you're really worrying me here." Dean didn't speak to her, he only looked away, "Dean, tell me what's wrong!" She yelled, stomping her foot. He quickly looked up at her, she then looked at him with pleading eyes, "Please."

"Let's sit down." Liz nodded, walking over to the bed and sitting down next to Dean, she noticed he wasn't able to keep eye contact with her, and he looked towards the ground fiddling with his fingers, "Remember Elle telling you that vision of Sam she had?" Dean asked finally breaking the silence between them, his voice sounded nervous not knowing how Liz would react.

"Um, yeah?" Liz had no clue where this was going, but it didn't sound good to her with the way Dean was acting.

"That really did happen, Sam did die."

Liz shook her head, "Then how is Sam alive right now?" Dean was silent, "Dean?"

"I went to the Crossroads...I-" He looked up at Liz, she gasped, seeing tears in his eyes. She never saw him like this, "I made a deal."

Liz stood up, backing away, "No. No. No. No." She repeated, tears now forming in her eyes as she shook her head. Not wanting to believe this for a second.

Dean stood up, walking over to Liz, but she dodged him and walked around him, he turned around to look at her, "Lizzie, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to tell you this."

Liz looked up at Dean, who now stood across the room from him, "Why'd you do it?"

"I couldn't let Sam just rot, I've always been there to protect him. You know that. You'd do the same thing I did if it was Elle." Liz knew Dean was right, she couldn't say anything to him and admit it, but if she had been in Deans shoes and it was Gabrielle who had died, she would've done the same thing. No hesitation. Hell, she almost went to the Crossroads for Mark, but she didn't, she had Robby to worry about.

Liz sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes, "How long did they give you?" Dean looked away not answering her, "Dean, how long did they give you?" She gritted her teeth this time.

"A year." He mumbled, then looked back up at Liz, "I've got eight months left." Liz felt her heart drop, he only had eight months left? She knew it wasn't too good to be true when they reunited, she knew something was gonna screw everything up again, "Lizzie?"

"Why did you even try?" She spat at him, he looked away, "Dean, I thought you actually wanted to be with Robby and I for a reason!" Now she felt the only reason he was helping was because of this deal, for him to do one last good thing before he went. Not that he really wanted to be with her.

He looked back at her, walking up, "I did! I felt like I had to fix things up between us!"

Liz huffed, "Yeah, then letting me not know about your deal the first time around. I knew it was too good to be true. You coming back into my life like this." Liz turned around, storming towards the door, then slamming it after she walked out. Dean felt like this was almost like a repeat after what happened the night Liz had first walked out on him.

Dean ran towards the door, this time he wasn't letting her go again. He was going to run after her. He opened the door then ran out, looking around for Liz, he noticed her walking towards the Impala, "Lizzie!" She stopped in front of the Impala, he ran up to her and held her head in his hands as she looked up at him, "I'm not letting you leave me again. We can work things out, I know we can, just give me a chance."

Liz grabbed Dean's hands, shaking her head, "Dean, I don't know if I can." Tears flowed down her face, she had to leave. She just didn't feel like she should be there anymore.

"Please, I can't let you leave again." He begged, Liz looked into his pleading green eyes. She could see how much they wanted her, "Please."

xxxxxx

Sam stood at the Crossroads putting a box of his things in the ground, then covered it up. Sam stood up, they both looked around trying to find the demon. Gabrielle was hiding behind some bushes, watching intently.

"Well, little Sammy Winchester." He turned around to face the demon, who smiled evilly at him, her red eyes staring at him, "And I know you're behind those bushes Gabrielle, you can't hide. Just come out." Gabrielle tensed up, she stood up from behind the bushes and walked up to stand next to Sam, "I'm touched. I mean, Dean's been here to see me twice, Liz tried, but bailed. Though, I wouldn't expect the both of you." Her red eyes went away, "What can I do you, Sam?"

Sam pulled The Colt out of his jacket pointing it at the demon, Gabrielle walked back behind him, "You can beg for your life."

"We were having such a nice conversation. Then you had to go and ruin the mood."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, she hated demons, "Just quit with the wisecracks."

The demon gave Gabrielle a smirk, "You know, I'm not surprised you aren't making a deal. I mean, after all...Liz does need Dean, you don't want that vision of yours to come true."

Gabrielle glared at the demon, "How do you know about the vision?"

The demon shrugged, "We know things." The demon then took a look at The Colt, "That's not the original Colt. Where did you get that?" Sam didn't say anything, but the demon figured it out, "Ruby. Had to be. She is such a pain in my ass." Gabrielle scoffed, "She'll get what's coming to her. You can count on it."

"Enough!" Sam yelled, "I came here to make you an offer."

"You're gonna make me an offer? I was at least hoping it'd be Elle here." Gabrielle raised an eyebrow, "I mean, Elle your soul is worth a lot more."

Sam growled protectively over Gabrielle, "Leave her alone. Let Dean out of his deal. He lives, I live, you live. Everyone goes home happy. Or..." Sam loaded the gun, "You stop breathing. Permanently."

"Oh." The demon smiled at Sam, then started to walk around him. Sam made sure he was in front of Gabrielle the whole time, now after hearing that her soul was worth a lot, "All this tough talk. I have to tell you, it's not very convincing." She stopped, "I mean, come on, Sam. Do you even wanna break the deal?"

"Of course I do, anything for Liz." Liz was almost like an older sister to him, she protected him just as much as Dean did, though she was more understanding. He couldn't let Dean go to Hell, then have Gabrielle's vision of Liz dying come true. He didn't want to lose them both.

"But, aren't you tired of cleaning up Dean's messes? It's his fault you and Elle here had to split all those years ago." Gabrielle tensed, glaring at the demon, "Aren't you tired of being bossed around like a snot-nosed little brother?"

"Sam, don't listen to her." Gabrielle growled.

The demon turned to look at Gabrielle, "And Elle, do you really think that Dean is the best father figure around for Robby? Let's get real here, Liz could find someone ten times better than Dean, live an apple pie life again."

Gabrielle scoffed, "She never liked that life anyways."

"Oh? And raising Robby into hunting is better?" Gabrielle looked away, not wanting to admit the demon was right, but in the back of her head she knew it was wrong raising Robby into hunting, "If Liz and Dean continue out their lives together Robby will grow up as a hunter. Who knows? Maybe Liz will pop out a few more kids with Dean, awe that'd be cute. A little hunter family!"

"SHUT UP!" The demon turned back to Sam, "Just shut up. We've had enough of your crap. You let Dean out of his deal right now."

The demon shook her head, "I can't."

"Then I'll kill you and the deals off."

"Guess again."

"What?"

"Look, I'm just a saleswoman. I got a boss like everybody, he holds the contract, not me. He wants Deans soul, bad. And believe me, he's not gonna let it go." She tilted her head towards Gabrielle, "Unless..Elle steps up to the plate." She grinned, Gabrielle looked at the demon in confusion.

"You're bluffing."

The demon turned back to Sam, "Am I? Shoot me, if it'll get you off. But, the deal still holds and when Dean's time is up, he's getting dragged into the pit."

"Then who's your boss? Who holds the contact?"

"He's not as cuddly as me, I can tell you that."

"Who is it?"

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry, Sam but there's no way out of this one. Not this time." The crossroad demon sighed, Sam and Gabrielle looked at each other, then Sam held The Colt back up, pulled the trigger, and shot the demon.

"Sam! Why'd you do that!" Gabrielle yelled at him.

Sam turned back to her, "She was a bitch."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "That was a stupid move."

Sam scoffed, "Whatever, let's just get out of here."

Gabrielle sighed, "What do you think happened between Dean and Liz?" She asked as they walked back over to the Trans Am, pulling the keys out of her pocket.

Sam shrugged, "We'll see when we get back." Gabrielle groaned as she opened the door and getting into the Trans Am.

xxxxxx

Dean and Liz sat at the edge of the motel bed now, both looked at the floor not making eye contact. It was hard for the both of them to even look at each other. Liz sighed, breaking the silence, "Eight months."

Dean nodded, "Yeah."

Liz ran her hand through her hair, "I guess I'll have to deal with it then, huh?" Dean looked up at Liz, surprised at how calm she had gotten.

"You're not gonna leave?"

Liz shook her head, "No. I'd regret it later." Liz sighed, "Dean, you came back into my life for a reason and if this is the reason, then so be it." Dean smiled, knowing Liz wasn't going to run off with Robby and she'd stay with him, "It'd be wrong if I just walked out again." Liz scoffed, "I guess this is what I get for walking out on you the first time, you lost me and now I'm gonna lose you." Liz paused, "It seems like I keep losing everyone."

Dean didn't know how to respond, he looked back down to the floor and fiddled with his fingers, so Liz continued to talk, "My mistakes have consequences, my mistake was leaving you; you were my best friend since I was ten and I listened to a damn demon and ended it all. Now I'm suppose to watch you die and have my heart ripped out like I did to yours eight years ago."

Dean shook his head, "Now that's crap, don't think it that way."

Liz looked up and Dean looked up at her as well finally making eye contact, "It's true though. This is what I get, it's karma."

"No. I don't want you putting this on yourself."

"Dean it's kinda hard not to."

"You listen to me, it's not your fault I'm going to Hell. It's my own fault. I was the one who went to the crossroads and made that deal to bring Sam back, you didn't." Liz looked away, "Stop thinking that this is all coming back on you because you had walked out, I don't want to go to Hell with you having that on your shoulder. Instead, I want you thinking we'd done everything we could, knowing that you had stayed by my side through the whole thing." That's all he wanted to have Liz by his side until he went to Hell; that's what he needed.

Dean sighed and continue, "Liz, you coming back into my life has made everything better. I'm actually happy for once, considering." Liz turned her head back to Dean hearing those last words, Dean took her hand that she had rest on the bed in between them then looked her deep into the eyes, "I don't want to go to Hell with you thinking it's your fault."

Liz stood up from the bed and she walked over to the middle of the room, wrapping her arms around herself. Dean stood up, "Lizzie, say something. Please."

Liz turned around, Dean could tell her eyes were trying so hard to force back tears. She walked up to him, "What am I suppose to say? Dean, you're going to Hell."

"You're suppose to say that you're gonna deal with it and not go sacrificing yourself to bring me back." He knew how Liz was, he knew she'd take a bullet for him without any hesitation. Hell, he'd do that for her too, but he didn't want her trying to sacrifice herself to bring him back. She had Robby to take care of after all, she had to be strong for him.

Liz crossed her arms, "Well, I'm having trouble saying it." She sighed, "Look, Dean, I'd jump in that pit with you if I could."

"Well, you're not gonna."

"How do you expect me to cope then?"

"You've been perfectly fine since Mark's death."

"That's because you've been here for me this whole time!" Liz snapped, if they hadn't reunited then she would've been sitting at Bobby's by now chugging a bottle of gin, "If it wasn't for you then I'd be a mess right now." Dean sighed, running his hand through his hair, "Without you...I'm nothing."

Dean looked down at Liz, her dark green eyes stared up at him while his green eyes stared down upon hers in silence, both could see how much they craved and needed each other. Then before either of them knew it they were ripping each others clothes off and rolling on the bed together in passion.

xxxxxx

Sam and Gabrielle walked up to the two motel rooms, Sam was about to walk into his and Deans room, but he realized the door was locked, he was about to pull his key out, "Sam, we're busy! You're with Elle tonight!" Dean yelled from inside, Sam surely thought he had heard Liz giggling inside.

He turned to Gabrielle who looked like she was about to die of laughter, but was holding it in. Sam gave her a serious look, "What? Sam just let them do the deed." She snickered.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Did you forget about your vision?"

"Pretty sure them having sex is not the reason for Liz dying in my vision." She gave him a soft smile, then patted him on the shoulder, "Come on, we can have a little sleepover." She snickered giving Sam a pat on the shoulder, then half laughed at that one.

"I'm just worried about them."

Gabrielle nodded and sighed, "I know. We both are, but in my vision Liz had been drinking a lot. I'm sure that's the case. Not because of having sex withdraw from Dean." She laughed once again.

Sam crossed his arms, "But, in your vision you said that we had put Liz in the panic room, give me a good reason as to why exactly we'd do that to her?"

Gabrielle shrugged, "So she wouldn't kill herself and go on a hunting spree or something?" Gabrielle narrowed her eyes on Sam, "Why? What were you thinking?"

Sam shook his head, "It's a stupid thought anyways."

Gabrielle walked up closer to Sam, "Tell me what you were thinking."

Sam sighed, "It's nothing. Let's just get some sleep." Gabrielle crossed her arms, she sighed then turned and opened the door to her motel room so they could get some sleep for the night.

"Dean!" Sam and Gabrielle jumped and turned their heads quickly to the wall hearing Liz call out Deans name.

Gabrielle face palmed, "Sam, remind me from now on if they take a motel room up together that we shouldn't get a room next to those two."

Sam half laughed, "So much for sleep."

Gabrielle sighed, walking over to one of her bags. Sam lifted an eyebrow wondering what exactly Gabrielle was doing, "Well, in the meantime, how about we play cards?" She pulled a deck of cards out of the bag.

Sam shrugged, "Can we at least put some music on and drown those two out?"

Gabrielle laughed, "I don't think that'll help us at all." Sam pulled the table that was next to the wall over to the other side of the room, farther away from Dean and Liz's room. Though, it barely helped any. Gabrielle groaned in annoyance hearing Liz from the other room, "I knew Liz had a big mouth, but damn."

Sam shook his head with an eye roll, Gabrielle snickered and pulled the cards out of the small box, "So, what do you want to play?"

"Fifty bucks says I'll beat you at rummy."

"Make it a hundred and you're on Winchester!"

"Better start handing me over your hundred." Sam grinned.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "Bitch, please." Sam laughed, Gabrielle smirked and then started dealing the cards. Sam had gotten up and brought the tiny radio over to the table and put on some music, it helped a little bit with blocking out Dean and Liz screaming out each others names in the next room. The two played rummy for about two hours, the two had went for a score for five hundred, Sam won by over twenty points, much to Gabrielle's dismay.

Sam crossed his arms as he leaned back in his chair, "So, where's that hundred?"

Gabrielle glared at him, then pulled out her wallet and pulled out two fifties and handed it over to Sam, "Dude, next time I'll get you back."

Sam chuckled, "Yeah, you try." Sam turned his head towards the wall, noticing that Dean and Liz had finally quieted down, "Did they finally go to sleep?"

Gabrielle shrugged, looking at the time on the radio since it had a clock on the side and saw that it was 3:20am, she didn't even pay attention to when Dean and Liz had finally gone to sleep. She'd been too busy playing cards with Sam to even notice. She assumed they had shut up a little over a half hour ago, "Well I guess now we can finally get some shut eye."

Sam nodded, he was quite tired after that game. Him and Gabrielle didn't play silently like most people, they yelled and threw words at each other, a few times they'd even threw cards at each other. But it made everything a lot more fun.

"Night Sam."

"Night Elle."

Gabrielle smiled, she turned the lamp off and then curled up into bed and got some needing sleep. She loved having Sam in her life again, he was her best friend, maybe something more was becoming of the two, she wouldn't admit it to herself, she didn't want anything to happen to her and Sam like what had happened to Dean and Liz, then again they were smarter than Dean and Liz.

To Gabrielle it felt like they were going back to the old days, well not exactly but it was close enough. She knew though she shouldn't get too attached to it, only because Dean would be going to Hell and everything would break again. She only hoped that her vision of Liz wouldn't come true and her and Sam would be able to stop it.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Such a long chapter, but I'm quite satisfied with it :D  
I don't know, did you guys like it? I had to add that little moment between Sam and Elle at the end because I couldn't just end it at Dean and Liz having sex, so I ended it this way.**

**Hmmm I bet you're wondering why the demon said Elle's soul is worth a lot and what could Sam possibly be thinking about Elle's vision? What does he really think is happening to Liz? Well, you'll find that out later! In the mean time review and let me know what you thought of the chapter and please don't put the normals "Can't wait for the next chapter!" "Update soon!" or "Loved this chapter!" please tell me what you thought of each moment. I WANT TO KNOW YOUR FEELS**

**Next episode is Red Sky At Morning! Wonder how Liz deals with Bela again *snickers***


	19. Red Sky At Morning Part 1

**Authors Notes: Alright, here's the update for you guys :D  
There's a lot more Sam/Elle in this chapter than Dean/Liz. Thought I would put a little bit more moments in for those two in this episode :)  
**

* * *

Sam was the first one to wake the next morning. He awoke with a yawn, sitting up from the bed as he stretched his arms. He looked over to the side to see Gabrielle was actually still sleeping since she hadn't put the alarm to six because they hadn't got to sleep until three. Sam yawned again and looked to see the time read 8:36am.

He looked back to Gabrielle as she slept soundly in her bed. He smirked as an idea came into his mind, since she'd woken him up every morning at six, it was time for some payback. He slowly got out of the bed, making sure he didn't make much noise. He tiptoed over towards where Gabrielle's phone laid next to the lamp on the table in the middle of their two beds. He grabbed the phone and took it off of the charger.

The phone was already on, he went through the music that Gabrielle had on it in her media library. Looking through he realized how different Gabrielle's music taste was from Liz, though she did listen to classic rock, but she had a lot of new hard rock/punk bands in her music library on her phone from Avenged Sevenfold to Fall Out Boy, Green Day, Good Charlotte, to even Simple Plan.

Sam grinned when he found the perfect song with a beginning he knew would wake Gabrielle awake with a start. He walked over to Gabrielle's bedside, he leaned the phone down to Gabrielle's face, where it was almost touching her nose. Gabrielle snored soundly before Sam pressed play on the phone and the guitar riff to Dirty Little Secret by All-American Rejects blasted in Gabrielle's face at full volume.

"Wake up Elle!" Sam yelled, Gabrielle's eyes opened wide and Sam moved out of the way as Gabrielle moved her arms around trying to get the covers off of her, but she fell to the floor because of how startled she was. Sam wrapped his hands around his waist as he busted out in laughter at Gabrielle who looked up at him glaring, she snorted at him and stood up throwing the blanket to the side and then grabbing the phone away from Sam, "Boy, you should've seen your face!"

Gabrielle stopped the song, but continued to glare at Sam, "Really?!"

Sam shrugged, "Paybacks a bitch." He then gave her a little evil smile and Gabrielle rolled her eyes at him then walked over and put her phone back on the charger, "Hey, you wake me up every morning blasting music."

Gabrielle turned to Sam, "Yeah, but I don't blast it in your face!"

Sam laughed and Gabrielle scoffed then walked over to where her duffel laid next to the tv stand by the wall, Sam turned over and watched as she pulled out a random shirt and jeans she yawned turning back to Sam, "So, what are you still doing here? Aren't you gonna go get your stuff and change?"

Sam half laughed, "Yeah, and walk in on those two in there? I'll pass." He would just wear the same clothes he wore yesterday until it was safe to go next door. Unlike Gabrielle who had gotten to change into her normal nightclothes last night, a black shirt and baggy red sweatpants, Sam had slept in his clothes.

Gabrielle snickered, "Hey, how about I go change and I'll meet you out in the car and we can go get breakfast?"

Sam liked that idea, him and Gabrielle going out for breakfast, away from Dean and Liz. Just the two of them, "Sure." He smiled at her back, Gabrielle smiled and then walked into the bathroom to change. Sam walked over putting on his flannel and jacket then slipped on his shoes. He grabbed the keys to the Trans Am on the table and then walked outside. He debated on calling Dean's phone to say that him and Gabrielle were heading out to get some breakfast, but he decided he'd leave the two alone. He walked out of the room and he breathed in the fresh outside air, then looked over and noticed Dean closing the trunk of the Impala, he could hear his brother singing 'You Shook Me All Night Long' by AC/DC with the biggest smile on his face.

Sam had to half laugh at Dean, doing so Dean heard and stopped singing then looked up and grinned over at Sam and walked up to Sam at the sidewalk, "Morning Sammy!" He greeted Sam with the most cheerful voice. Sam swore, he hadn't seen Dean in a mood like this in well, years!

Sam shook his head at his brother though, "What are you doing?" He asked and looked around to see if Liz was anywhere, "And where's Liz?"

"Oh, just packing our stuff in the trunk before we hit the road in a little bit and Liz is waiting for me in the shower." Dean gave Sam a wink who cringed at the image Dean had put in his head. Dean whistled, "Boy, last night was amazing." He cooed.

Sam huffed, "Yeah, Elle and I heard." Dean grinned, "Look, we're gonna go get ourselves some breakfast. Just...call us when you guys are done."

Dean patted Sam on the shoulder, "Believe me, when I get back in there, I'm not gonna want it to end."

Sam rolled his eyes, Dean chuckled then walked past and whistled to You Shook Me All Night Long. Gabrielle walked out of the door to catch Dean humming before walking back in his room. Sam turned around and Gabrielle just shook her head, "I don't even want to ask."

Sam laughed and the two got into the Trans Am, which was kind of awkward to Sam since he was so used to driving the Impala at times, the Trans Am was a little different though, he was able to start her up.

"_And you shook me all night long!" _

Sam and Gabrielle both jumped in their seats and Sam quickly turned down the song, "I don't ever want to hear that song again." Gabrielle laughed and Sam sighed shaking his head before looking back and pulling out of the parking lot.

xxxxxx

Gabrielle shined the flashlight onto the map while Liz drove the Trans Am down the darkened highway behind the Impala. Gabrielle looked over to her sister to see she was humming along to Love Gun by Kiss. She didn't know how Liz and Dean were acting this way, especially Liz. Gabrielle knew that of course Liz was just hiding her true emotions. Gabrielle sighed and turned off the flashlight, "Liz, we need to talk."

Liz stopped humming and groaned, she hated when Gabrielle wanted to talk, especially when she wasn't in the mood...then again, she never really was ever in a mood to actually talk about her feelings to her sister, "Gabby, what about?"

"Deans deal."

Liz sighed, she really didn't want to get on the subject on Deans deal. Dean and her were going to work things out and that was all, she didn't think it was necessary to talk about it with Gabrielle and how she felt about it, "Look, Gab, I don't want to talk about it. Okay? Dean and I are working it out."

"That's not a good enough answer. Liz, you have to tell me about how you feel."

"Since when did you become a psychiatrist?" Gabrielle rolled her eyes at Liz's comment, "Come on, I really don't want to tell you about my feelings like I'm some teenage girl with boy problems. Just leave it."

"No, Liz, I'm not gonna leave it. Dean is going to Hell-"

"I know that, will you stop reminding me?!" Liz snapped, her voice had changed completely, it was almost in a growl and irritated. She was tired of Gabrielle bringing up about Deans deal, she just wanted to not think about it, but with Gabrielle it was kinda hard not to.

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow at Liz's reaction, she shook her head, "Liz you gotta stop trying to keep your feelings inside. It's going to turn you into a mess and you know it."

Liz groaned, "Gabby, I said I don't want to talk about it. Okay?"

"No Liz!" Gabrielle snapped back, "And don't say it's just between you and Dean either! Because when Dean goes to Hell, he's not gonna be here for you to talk to and you will have to talk to me or Sam. Yes, I know how close you and Dean are, but I'm your sister! You got to talk to me at some point and not just pretend everythings okay because it's not!"

"Gabby, I said I don't want to talk about it!" Liz screamed, she almost felt like slamming the breaks, but that'd only worry Dean and Sam about what was going on and come back and see if everything was alright, which she didn't need them to get into, "When I want to talk about it, I will. Right now, I don't. So like I said before, leave it alone." Liz gritted her teeth together. She wanted to end the talk before they broke out into a fight.

Gabrielle opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it and decided not to and shook her head. She was so frustrated with Liz, she hated how so alike her and Dean were sometimes.

xxxxxx

"I already went over all this with the other detectives." Gertrude Case said to the foursome, who had decided they would check out this hunt in Massachusetts after Gabrielle had come across the death about Sheila drowning in her shower.

"Right, yes, uh, but see, we're with the Sheriff's Department not the Police Department. Different departments." Dean explained to Gertrude.

"So, Mrs. Case-" Sam started.

"Please. Ms. Case." Liz chuckled as she noticed Gertrude was checking Sam out, she nudged Dean in the shoulder and he snickered.

"Okay, um...Ms. Case, um...you were the one who found your niece, correct?"

"I came home, she was in the shower."

"Drowned?" Gabrielle asked, wondering how exactly remotely possible someone could drown in the shower.

"So the coroner says. Now you tell me, how can someone drown in a shower?"

"How would you describe Sheila's behavior before her death?" Sam asked, cutting Gabrielle off before she could ask. She huffed at him, "Did she seem frightened? Maybe she said something out of the ordinary?"

"Wait a minute. You're working with Alex, aren't you?" Liz raised an eyebrow, Alex? Who was this Alex?

"Yes, we are." Gabrielle gave her a smile.

"Alex and us, we're like this." Dean said crossing his fingers. Liz nodded with a smile, though she wondered who this Alex was.

"Why didn't you say so? Alex has been such a comfort." Gertrude seemed to be enlightened by this, she then sat down in her chair, putting the picture of her niece back on the table, "But I'm sorry, I thought the case was solved." She looked at them in suspicion.

"Well...not exactly." Liz trailed off.

"I see."

"So," Sam spoke, "Anyways, we were talking about your niece."

"Well, yes, Sheila mentioned something quite strange before she died. She said she saw a boat."

Liz crossed her arms, "A boat?"

Gertrude nodded, "Yes, one minute it was there, then it was gone. It just disappeared right before her eyes." Liz looked to Dean, knowing they had what sounded like a ghost ship on their hands, "You think it could be a ghost ship? Alex thinks it could be a ghost ship." Liz raised an eyebrow, was Alex a hunter too?

Sam put his hands together, "Well, uh...could be."

"Well." Gertrude smiled at Sam, "You let me know if there's anything else I can do for you." Gertrude reached towards Sams hands and creased his finger.

Liz and Dean looked at each other trying to hold back from laughing, Gabrielle was about to launch at the old lady for even trying to put moves on Sam. But she wasn't the jealous type like Liz.

They walked down the port, after leaving Gertrude's place. Dean and Liz next to each other while Sam and Gabrielle trailed behind them, "Well, Gabby, looks like you've got some competition." Liz teased.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

Dean snickered, "She was really into you, Sam." Liz let out a little laugh, oh how she loved when her and Dean ganged up on those two.

"Bite me." Sam retorted.

"Not if she bites you first." Sam rolled his eyes at Dean, Liz and Dean high fived at Dean's comeback.

Gabrielle scoffed, "Enough. Who's this Alex chick?" She asked trying to get off the subject of her being jealous of Sam and how Gertrude was putting moves on him.

Liz shrugged, "Another hunter? I mean, we're not the only ones. Maybe we'll run into her because we're not quiting this job." Never did she back down from a hunt, even if some others were occupying it, that turned it into an almost competition for her to see who destroyed the thing first and boy did she love competition.

Gabrielle nodded in agreement, "Well, what about this ghost ship?" Dean asked.

"It's not the first one that's been sighted." Sam informed, "Every thirty-seven years, like clockwise, reports of a vanishing three-mast clipper ship out in the bay. And every thirty-seven years, a rash of weirdo dry-land drownings."

"So, is it just getting started?" Liz asked Sam.

"Yeah."

"What's the lore?" Dean questioned.

Gabrielle sighed, "There are apparitions of old wrecks all over the world and almost all of them are death omens."

"So you see the ship, then a few hours later you pucker up and kiss your ass goodbye?"

"Pretty much."

"So, what do we do now?" Liz asked.

"Sam and I are gonna ID the boat."

"Shouldn't be too hard." Dean spoke, "I mean, how many three-mast clipper ships are wrecked off the coast?"

"Elle and I had checked that out, actually. Over one hundred and fifty."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Well, that sucks." Liz groaned in annoyance. They walked up the steps, up to the sidewalk. Dean and Liz looked around, knowing this was were they parked the Impala and Trans Am, but neither car was in their spots, "Dude, where's my car?" Liz asked, her heart started racing. Gabrielle snickered at the movie reference.

Dean turned to Liz, "Dude, where's my car?" Liz threw her arms up in the air, then started pacing back and forth.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "Did you two at all feed the meters?"

"Yes, Gabby! I wouldn't forget that!" Liz snapped, Gabrielle chuckled at Liz hyperventilating over the cars missing. She looked over to see Dean was pretty much doing the exact same thing. She shook her head, seeing how much a like those two were.

"Somebody stole my car!" Dean yelled, about to start pacing like Liz was doing at the moment. Though, she looked like she was about to pull her hair out.

Dean started breathing heavily, freaking out. Sam ran over to Dean, holding him up since Dean looked like he was about to breakdown. Gabrielle looked over to see Bela walk up, she glared, "The '67 Impala and '78 Firebird Trans Am? Were those your cars?"

Liz stopped pacing back and forth, taking her hands out of her hair and then looked like she was about to tackle Bela down. Gabrielle ran over and grabbed Liz, "Gabby, let go of me!" She yelled, throwing her arms around. Gabrielle rolled her eyes at her sister, who was almost making a scene.

"Liz, get a hold of yourself!" Liz stopped throwing her arms around, huffed and then crossed her arms. Gabrielle still had a grip on Liz, just encase.

"Sorry, I had those cars towed." Bela gave them a grin, Liz sent daggers towards Bela. Oh, how she so wanted to bitch slap her.

"You what?!" Liz and Dean yelled at Bela in unison.

Bela shrugged, "I'm sorry, but they were both in a tow-away zone."

"No, they weren't." Dean specifically knew where him and Liz had parked the cars and he knew they didn't park in a tow-away zone.

"They were when I finished with them."

"You touched my car?" Liz asked, Bela gave her a evil grin, "YOU TOUCHED MY CAR?!" Liz shrieked this time, causing a few people in the distance to look at her strangely. Gabrielle shook her head at Liz, "Gabby, let go of me. Now."

"No, you can't kill her." As much as Gabrielle wanted Liz to kill Bela, they were in public and she didn't want Liz going to jail making her have to bail Liz out once again. Gabrielle then looked to Bela, "What are you doing here?"

"A little yachting."

Sam thought for a moment, he then realized that Bela was actually Alex, who was working with Gertrude, "You're Alex."

Bela smiled at him, "Gert's a dear old friend."

"Yeah right, what's your angle?" Dean snapped.

"No angle. There's a lot of lovely old women like Gert up and down the eastern seaboard. I sell them charms, perform séances so they can commune with their dead cats."

Liz huffed, "Oh yeah, sure! I bet it's all a con, none of it is real."

"The comfort I provide them is very real."

"How do you sleep at night?" Sam asked her in disgust as Bela started to walk away.

Bela turned a heel and looked back at the four with a smile, "On silk sheets, rolling naked in money. Really, Sam. I'd expect the attitude from him, but you?"

Sam glared at her, "You shot Liz."

Bela turned to Liz, "I barely grazed her." Liz growled, trying to move, but Gabrielle held her sister down, "And why are you so protective of Liz? I thought you and Elle here had something going on?"

Gabrielle blushed, Sam cleared his throat awkwardly, "Um, we're just friends."

Bela chuckled, "Oh, just friends."

Gabrielle sighed, she just got done dealing with Dean and Liz teasing her and Sam, now Bela? Liz though, she had to admit that she loved Bela for that comment to Sam about Gabrielle, "Bela, you do know that this whole ghost ship thing is real, right?" She had to get off the subject on her and Sam before things got even more awkward between the two.

Bela nodded, looking to the younger Corvelle, "I'm aware. Thanks for telling Gert the case wasn't solved, by the way."

"That's because it isn't." Gabrielle wanted to cross her arms, but they were secured around Liz so she wouldn't lash out at Bela.

"Yeah, well she didn't know that. Now the old bag's stopped payment and she's demanding some real answers."

Liz rolled her eyes, "Oh, boo hoo go cry to mommy."

Bela glared at Liz, "Look, just stay out of my way before you cause any more trouble. Oh, and I'd get to those cars if I were you, before they find the arsenals in them." Bela then turned around and walked away.

"Can I shoot her?" Dean asked.

"Not in public."

Gabrielle let go of Liz once Bela was out of full sight and the older sister screamed, "I can't stand that whore!" She stomped off, "No one touches my car." She mumbled as she stomped off. Gabrielle sighed and shook her head.

xxxxxx

Gabrielle scanned through websites on her laptop, trying to dig up anything she could on Sheila and the mysterious ghost ship. Sam sat on the old couch going through a book. The four had to squat at a house that night, no thanks to Bela since they had to use their motel money to get their cars back. Dean and Liz were upstairs doing god knows what so it was only Gabrielle and Sam downstairs researching since they couldn't seem to get any sleep.

Gabrielle looked over at Sam, then back to her laptop, she sighed and closed it, "Sam, should we tell Liz and Dean about my vision?"

Sam put a bookmark into the book he'd been reading and closed it, then shrugged, "I don't know, I mean we don't want to freak them out."

"Well, if we tell them your theory about the vision then yeah, it's gonna freak them out." Sam rolled his eyes, Gabrielle sighed, standing up from her chair and walking over to the couch and sitting down next to Sam, "Though, if we tell them then there's a higher chance that we'll be able to stop it."

"Yeah, but if we do we might tear them apart because I know Dean isn't going to like hearing about it and he'll get pissed and start fighting with Liz even though it hasn't happened yet." Sam couldn't have that, not after seeing how different Deans mood had changed since the other night after sleeping with Liz. He hadn't seen his brother smile as much as he had been doing in so long, Dean was actually happy and he wasn't faking it either. Sam knew that Liz had truly brought Deans spirit up. He couldn't have them fighting, he didn't want to see them break from each other, not now at least.

"But, if we don't then we might not be able to stop the vision. I'm just scared, I mean now that you have your little theory and so bent on thinking that it's what is actually happening, I'm kinda freaking out here."

"Look, you said that in your vision that I was with Liz, right? Well, now I know what's gonna happen and I won't let it, I'll make sure of it." Sam assured Gabrielle who looked at Sam and he gave her a smile, "I promise." Gabrielle soft smiled back at Sam. There was silence between the two before Sam cleared his throat and Gabrielle looked away awkwardly, "Okay, um I think I'm tired."

Gabrielle nodded, "Yeah, me too." She got up from the couch, setting up her sleeping bag on the floor.

Sam watched her and sighed, "Hey, how about you take the couch?" He offered, thinking it was wrong to take the couch and let Gabrielle take the floor.

Gabrielle turned around confused, she didn't mind having to sleep in the sleeping bag though, "You sure?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah." Gabrielle smiled and walked up to Sam giving him a kiss on the cheek and then walking over to the couch. Sam unzipped the sleeping bag, he hated them so much, but he thought he'd let Gabrielle sleep on the couch, he would've felt guilty if he hadn't. He had such a conscious on him sometimes.

He fiddled with the sleeping bag a few times, it was quite hard for him to get comfortable because of his big bulky self and the sleeping bag just felt like it was too small for him. Gabrielle had already falling asleep on the couch making it not able for Sam to take back sleeping in the sleeping bag. He hated his conscious. Sam sighed, turning onto back and tried his best to get some sleep, which he barely got from tossing and turning in the sleeping bag through the night, but he still managed to get a hour or two of sleep. Which was better than nothing.

* * *

**Authors Notes: And there's part one! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Don't worry, I'll put more Dean/Liz in the next chapter!  
**

**I am being so sneaky with Sams theory *smirks* I won't reveal what he thinks until part 3!  
Can you guys guess what Sam actually thinks about what is going on in Elle's vision? Let's see if any of you guys can get it right ;)  
**

**Anyways, review! :)**


	20. Red Sky At Morning Part 2

**Authors Notes: And here's part 2 to Red Sky At Morning! We begin with Dean and Liz :D**

* * *

"_Don't hesitate 'cause your love won't wait. Oh baby I love your way, everyday. Wanna tell you I love your way, everyday. Wanna be with you night and day."_

Dean yawned as he woke up, he opened his eyes, but put his hand in front of his face as the sun peered through from the broken boarded up window. He smiled hearing 'Baby, I Love Your Way' by Peter Frampton playing on the small little radio that he had suggested they'd use to help set the mood a little last night, he didn't realize that they had forgotten to turn it off. Which drained the batteries, but he didn't really care.

He heard Liz yawn as she awoke, he turned onto his side and gave Liz a kiss making her moan, "Morning." He said to her as he pulled apart, she looked at him with a smile and then pushed him onto his back and got on top of him and then leaned down and kissed him. Dean moaned as she did, he licked his lips after she pulled away, "Mmm, boy you know how to make a good morning."

Liz smiled and then rolled off and Dean wrapped his arm around her and she turned onto her side, laying her head on his bare chest and listening in to his heart beat. She sighed, "If only we could be like this forever and you didn't have to go to Hell in eight months."

Dean sighed, "You had to bring that up."

Liz huffed, "Sorry." She perked her head up as she heard the beginning to a familiar song play after 'Baby, I Love Your Way' ended.

Dean noticed Liz's expression as the piano intro to Sister Christian by Night Ranger started. Then he remembered the memory and knew why Liz had perked her head up and got her attention. It was the song they made out to for the first time, the song that led to their first night together when they were only seventeen and in the back of a '69 Mustang Coupe that they had taken from Bobby's junkyard for a spin.

Dean grinned, "Now this song brings back memories." He cooed.

Liz looked to Dean, surprised he still remembered, "You remember that night?"

Dean gave Liz a serious face, "You really think I would've forgotten it?" As the song came to the chorus Dean slightly bobbed his head before breaking into song, not caring if he was out of pitch, "You're motoring! What's your price for flight in finding mister right? You'll be alright tonight!" Dean and Liz sung together and laughed after they finished the chorus. Dean leaned up and kissed Liz on the head.

xxxxxx

After getting themselves dressed, Dean and Liz walked down the steps of the old house, they looked to see that Sam and Gabrielle seemed to already be getting dressed up in business gear. Sam looked up to see Dean and Liz walk down the steps hearing the creaking floor boards, "Good you guys are up."

Liz raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, what's up?"

"We heard from the police scanner that some guy just drowned in his shower last night, so go get ready." Gabrielle answered throwing Liz over her duffel, Liz groaned and turned around to head back upstairs to change. Dean grabbed his stuff and followed after her. After Liz complained a few times about having to wear that damn skirt again she finally changed into her business gear. Her and Dean then met back up with Sam and Gabrielle outside and then they got into their cars and drove themselves to the scene.

When they got out of their cars, Liz walked up to Dean, glaring as she saw Bela, she nudged Dean in the arm, who looked up and saw that Bela was interviewing brother of the guy who had been died the previous night. Dean looked at Liz, with a 'I know you want to kill her, but do not even attempt it' face. Liz groaned, stomping her foot in a pout. Dean rolled his eyes at how childlike Liz was acting, sure he wanted to kill Bela for even shooting Liz, but they had to leave her be...for now.

Dean, Liz, Gabrielle, and Sam walked up to Bela and the guys brother, Liz cleared her throat, "Excuse me, ma'am but, I believe this man has been through enough and you should go." Liz tried not to snarl, Dean held up his badge to the guy showing they were cops, since Liz was too busy death glaring Bela.

"But I just have a few more questions." Bela tried asking nicely.

Liz continued to glare at Bela, "Um, no you don't."

Bela looked at Liz irritated, then she looked back at the guy, "Thank you for your time." Bela looked back at Liz, who gave her a fake smile, then turned a heel and left. Liz scoffed.

Dean shook his head, "Sorry you had to deal with that. They're like roaches." Liz chuckled when Bela turned to look at Dean, then walked away. She prayed that maybe as Bela walked away she'd be hit by a car, but Liz's wish sadly did not come true.

Sam turned the guy around, hand on his shoulder, "So, uh, we heard you say your brother saw a ship?" Sam asked him.

The guy nodded, "Yeah, that's right."

"Did he by any chance tell you what the ship looked like?" Gabrielle spoke up in question.

The guy turned around to Gabrielle, who seemed to have a little trouble, but managed to speak about it, "It was, uh, like the old Yankee Clippers, a smuggling vessel. A rankish topsail, a barkentine rigging. Angel figurehead on the bow."

Gabrielle crossed her arms, "Sorry, but to me that sounds like a lot of detail for a ship that your brother saw."

"My brother and I were night diving. I saw the ship too." Liz and Dean gave each other a glance, then looked back at the guy.

Sam looked to where Bela was talking to two police officers about him, Liz, Dean, and Gabrielle. He cleared his throat, then nudged Gabrielle in the arm, who looked over and put her head back with a groan. Bela was such a pain her ass. Gabrielle turned back to the man, "Well, we'll be in touch. We gotta go though." Gabrielle gave him a smile.

The guy nodded, "Thank you." They all tipped their heads at the guy before walking away as fast as they could.

xxxxxx

"God damn, that Bela. I can't stand her!" Liz growled as she loaded her gun, "If she was right behind me now, I'd shoot her."

Dean laughed, "Awe, that's such kind words Liz." Dean's eyes widened hearing Bela's voice. Liz snarled, then turned around, almost aiming the gun at Bela who held her hands up, "I see you got your cars back."

"No thanks to you." Liz snapped back at her, finger on the trigger.

Bela crossed her arms, "Liz, how about we put everything to the side? Maybe we could become bffs." She smiled, though Liz could tell Bela's voice was full of sarcasm.

"You're the last person I'd invite to a sleepover. Wait, no...I'd invite you and then give you the wrong address."

Dean sighed, then stood up after loading his gun and putting it in the trunk, "Bela, what are you doing here?" Dean then turned to Liz, "Put the gun down." He ordered, Liz scoffed then put her arm down and handed the gun over to Sam behind her.

"I have to ask you the same question. You have enough to 1D the boat."

Liz crossed her arms, "Our little friend back there saw the boat, so now we gotta save his ass."

Bela smiled, "Awe, sweet."

Liz rolled her eyes, "Bela, this isn't funny."

"He's cannon fodder." Liz raised an eyebrow, "He can't be saved in time and you know it." Liz shook her head, then started walking towards the Trans Am.

Gabrielle stood up and turned around, "Bela, if I were you. I'd just stay away. Liz here, she can only handle someone until a certain level."

Liz laughed, "Believe me, Gabby, she crossed that level a long time ago!"

Bela grinned, Gabrielle looked at her with a serious face, "Look, just leave us alone."

Bela shrugged, then started to walk backwards, "Alright, I will." Bela turned around and then left them alone.

Gabrielle shook her head, Sam chuckled, Gabrielle looked at him next to her with a eyebrow raised, "What?"

Sam shook his head, "Nothing." Gabrielle smiled, then turned and walked past the Trans Am and got in her side.

xxxxxx

Liz and Gabrielle sat in the backseat of the Impala while they all staked out. Sam was looking through papers about the two brothers and Sheila, trying to find anything in common. Liz rested her head on the back of Dean's seat, though she was playfully blowing in his ear, then she messaged his one shoulder with her hand. Gabrielle could see Liz playing with Dean from the corner of her eye and she shook her head at the two, "Can you two just get a room?" Liz stopped playing with Dean and looked over at Gabrielle and stuck her tongue out almost like a child.

Dean sighed at Liz and Gabrielle then looking over to see if Sam had found anything in the papers he had, "Got anything?" He asked.

"No, not really." Sam answered, keeping his eyes on the papers, "I mean, both brothers are Duke University grads. No criminal record."

Gabrielle huffed, crossing her arms, she sat at the edge of the seat in the middle so she could pear between seats and look at the papers, "So, then what's going on?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't know. They inherited their father's real-estate fortune six years ago, about a hundred twelve million."

Gabrielle whistled, "Wow, that's a lot."

"No kidding."

"Why did they see the ship then? Sheila too?"

Sam sighed, "Beats me."

"Well," Liz spoke, "Maybe they don't have anything in common?"

"Liz, there's always something they got in common." Liz tilted her head in slight agreement.

"Hey, you!" They all turned their heads to see the guy had noticed them staking out and walked up to his gate. They sighed, then got out of the Impala, Gabrielle and Sam walked around to meet Dean and Liz, "What are you guys doing? Are you watching me?"

Liz scoffed, "Yes, because we're definitely peeping toms."

Sam shook his head, "Liz, be quiet." Liz looked at Sam with a glare then he turned to the guy, "Sir, just calm down."

"You guys aren't cops, not dressed like that. I mean, look at her!" The guy pointed to Liz, who wore her favorite tank top that was black with the Kiss logo in red. Deans jacket over it, since he had let her use it because she was cold and she had forgotten her jacket in the Trans Am. Her only pants that were a tight black leather, almost spandex looking like you'd see in those 80s rock videos and her ankle boots.

Liz crossed her arms, "Um, what about how I look?" She snapped at him, she didn't see what was so bad about how she looked. This was actually one of her favorite outfits, though if she had her black studded leather jacket instead of Deans jacket, you'd almost think she walked out of the 80s; her hair looked like Bobbie Brown's hair when she was featured in the music video for Cherry Pie by Warrant, let's just say she never got over that hairstyle.

"Look, we are cops, okay?" Sam tried to calm the guy down. Liz mumbled a few words under her breath, irritated by the fact the guy didn't approve of what she was wearing. She thought she looked sexy, at least she turned Dean on wearing something like this.

"Yeah, we're just undercover. We think you could be in danger." Gabrielle tried to explain to the guy, "So, please just calm down. We're not gonna hurt you. And Liz over here, she's only dressed that way because she never got over the 80s." Liz looked to Gabrielle with a glare, though what Gabrielle said was slightly true...okay, all of it was true.

"You guys, just stay away from me." He ordered them, he turned around then started walking over to his car.

They ran up to the gate, "Hey you moron, we're trying to help you!" Dean yelled, though the guy got in his car and started to speed off.

Liz looked over at Gabrielle, "What?" Gabrielle asked, seeing the face Liz was giving her, "It's true though, you never got over the 80s." Liz huffed, then rolled her eyes. They all quickly turned their heads to see the guys car screech to a stop seeing his engine had failed.

"Um, that's not good is it?" Liz asked them.

Dean shook his head, "Nope."

Liz quickly turned around, "I'll go get the salt gun!" Dean turned and followed behind her. Gabrielle and Sam both climbed themselves over the gate. Liz grabbed the gun out of the Impala, then threw it to Dean who turned around and ran up to the gate, climbing over it. Liz stood behind, it was too hard for her to climb over that gate in the leather pants she was wearing, she didn't want to cause a tear in them. They were almost like her babies.

She heard a gun shot minutes later, she only hoped they had been able to save the guy, but she saw the look on Sam's face when they all walked back up to her, she knew they hadn't saved the guy, she sighed, then turned around and got in the Impala.

xxxxxx

It was a silent drive back, Liz and Gabrielle were quiet in the backseat. Gabrielle just stared out the window. Liz leaned back in the seat, almost tired. She hated moments like these when they weren't able to save someone. She perked her head up when Dean turned the radio down, Gabrielle looked over at Dean as well, "You wanna say it or should I?"

They turned to look at Sam, who was looking at Dean, "What?"

"We can't save everybody, Sam."

"Dean, I don't think that helps at all." Liz spoke, her voice was a little gravelly.

Dean sighed, "I was just saying...I mean, Sam has to understand-"

"You know, lately I feel like I can't save anybody." Liz made a 'ugh' sound and then leaned back in her seat because of the comment Sam had made. She kinda wished that now Dean would've never told her about the deal, she hated Sam acting the way he was towards the whole thing. When they got back to the house they all got out of the Impala and began to walk towards the house, Liz sighed as she walked behind Dean.

"_Just the good ol' boys, never meaning no harm."_

Liz stopped at the step before entering the house and pulled her phone out to see that Bobby was calling, Dean turned around, "Dukes Of Hazzard?"

Liz smiled, "Bobby just reminds me of Uncle Jesse." Dean had to admit, Bobby was almost like an Uncle Jesse. Liz answered the call, putting her phone up to her ear, "Hey Bobby, what's going on?" She asked, Dean decided to fool around and wrap his arms around Liz, making her giggle, "Dean!" She snapped at him, Dean laughed.

"I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

Liz laughed, "No, Bobby." Liz got out of Deans grip and turned to him with a glare.

"What?" He laughed.

Liz rolled her eyes, "Dean's just being an idjit." Liz heard Bobby laugh on the other end, "So, what's up?"

"I-I don't know. Robby's sick, he's got a high fever and keeps coughing. Thing is, I don't know what you give to the boy." Dean noticed the look in Liz's eyes, they were scared, what had Bobby just told her?

Liz ran her hand through her hair, "Um, just take him to the hospital. I'm leaving right now." Dean raised an eyebrow, what was wrong with Robby?

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Robby has a high fever, but Bobby doesn't have anything there that could help, so he's taking Robby to the hospital. I gotta bail on this hunt." She hated bailing on hunts, but Robby was sick and she had to be there.

Dean shook his head, "No. You can't go right now, you need sleep." He protested, not wanting her to leave right now while it was dark because he knew how reckless Liz drove when she was worried.

"Dean, I'll be fine." She assured him.

"I'm not buying that. Here, you go get some sleep and I'll drive you back in the morning."

"Sorry, but I can't. I gotta be there for my son." Liz quickly walked into the house to get Gabrielle, Dean groaned and followed behind her, "Elle, we have to get home! Robby's sick!" Gabrielle didn't hesitate or ask questions, she quickly got up from her spot in the chair and walked over to the door.

Sam even got up from his spot on the couch as well, "Wait, you're leaving now?" Even he didn't think it was right for her and Gabrielle to leave right now. He thought it'd be better if she'd leave in the morning instead.

Liz sighed, "Yes, Sam. I have to. He's got a high fever and Bobby said he keeps coughing, so he's taking him to the hospital." She said as she grabbed her things, "You and Dean stay here and finish up this hunt." She ordered them. Sam looked over at Dean who's eyes were probably filled more with worry than Liz's were.

Liz followed Gabrielle out the door after they packed their things up, "Lizzie!" Liz stopped hearing Dean call her, she turned around and he walked up to her giving her a hug, "Call us when you know Robby's alright and please for god sake drive safely."

Liz nodded, "I will." Dean gave her a soft smile, letting her know things would be alright.

He watched as she walked to the Trans Am, got in, and then watched it speed off in the distance. He sighed then turned around to face Sam. Who could see how badly Dean had wanted to go off with Liz back to Bobby's. Sam gave Dean a reassuring smile, Dean though walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. It was gonna be hard for him to get any sleep tonight until Liz called.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Hope you guys liked this chapter! I couldn't help but type that beginning part. I thought it'd be cute xD**

**AND WHO DOESN'T LOVE THE SONG SISTER CHRISTIAN?! lmao  
**

**I decided to have Liz leave so I could have the episode still work with Sam and Dean going with Gertrude and Bela as 'dates' to get the Hand Of Glory and have the boys save Bela at the end without the girls in the way for that because we all know how much Liz can't stand Bela and won't work with her. Ha.**

**Anyways, review! :D  
**


	21. Red Sky At Morning Part 3

**Authors Notes: IT'S FRIDAY! And I thought I would be nice and update :3  
**

**Btw guys guess who turns 19 tomorrow? Yup, me! :D *le dances in excitement*  
That's another reason why I thought I would update today. Just because I'm in such a good mood ^^  
**

**Anyways, enough about me and my birthday. Onto the fic! ~**

* * *

Liz leaned up against the Trans Am, it had been running low on gas and they had to stop at the gas station to fill her up. Liz tapped her foot waiting for the gas to fill up, they only had about fourteen more hours until they got to Sioux. She'd driven all night long, she hadn't got any rest even though Gabrielle offered countless of times to drive.

She heard the tune to Dukes Of Hazzard coming from her pocket seeing that Bobby was calling her. She quickly pulled the phone out of her pocket as she stopped filling the Trans Am up, "Bobby, is Robby alright?" She asked before Bobby could even say anything.

"I got Robby home, he'd stayed the night at the hospital, but they gave him some medicine and got his fever to go down and help with his sore throat."

Liz took a sigh in relief, "Oh, thank god." Though, now that she knew Robby was alright she debated if she should head back to Massachusetts or just continue onto Sioux.

"Where're ya at?"

Liz walked around the car after she got done filling it up, "We're somewhere in Ohio, I'd say we got another fourteen hour drive to go." She said as she got in the car, Gabrielle pulled her head out of her book she was reading and crossed her arms wondering who Liz was talking to.

"So, you're not heading back to Massachusetts to finish up the hunt?"

"Sam and Dean would probably have it finished by the time that Elle and I get back, so we'll just head on home." In all actuality she just needed to be home where she could have time to think about how to deal with Dean going to Hell. She wasn't okay about it, but she had to show she was strong for Dean.

"I'll make sure I'm up for you girls."

"Alright, see ya then Bobby." Liz closed her phone, then turned her attention to Gabrielle, "Robby stayed the night at the hospital for observation, but they gave him medicine and was able to put his fever down and help his sore throat, but he's home now." Liz explained to Gabrielle, "I'm sure Sam and Dean can finish the hunt without us, so like you heard me say to Bobby, we'll just head on home. What's the point in turning back for another ten hour drive?"

Gabrielle had to agree with Liz on that, there was no point in turning around and heading back to finish up the hunt, "Yeah, you're right. We're already halfway home and the hunt would probably be finished by the time we got back." Liz nodded her head, she yawned. Even after all the caffeine she'd taken, she was still very tired, "Want me to drive now? I'm wide awake."

"Please." Gabrielle smiled, the two got out and switched, though actually Liz laid down in the backseat after grabbing a pillow and blanket from the trunk. Gabrielle smiled from watching Liz fall asleep in the mirror then she fixed her eyes on the road a head of her.

xxxxxx

Dean looked over at his phone on the table once again, hoping that maybe this time it'd start ringing. Sam noticed how Dean was acting, hell Dean hadn't got any sleep at all. He had stayed up all night waiting for Liz to call him, Sam knew that Dean wasn't mostly worried about Robby, he knew that Dean was worried about Liz's reckless driving. Sam was about to open his mouth and say something when there was a knock at the door. Sam and Dean looked at each other, then Dean got up and walked over, Sam pulled out his gun just encase. Dean opened the peep hole to see that it was Bela. Dean looked over at Sam who put his gun down and groaned in annoyance.

Dean opened the door and Bela walked in, she looked around, noticed they were squatting and that Liz and Gabrielle were also not there, much to her luck, "Dear god, you're actually squatting?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "No thanks to you."

"I see Liz and Elle aren't here."

"Did you notice that before you realized that you weren't tackled down by Lizzie when you walked in?" Sam had to slightly crack a laugh at that. Bela gave Dean a look and he just lifted his eyes at her, "Liz's son Robby got sick last night and she's heading home to check on him."

Bela smiled, "Just my luck then" Dean glared at her after she made her comment, "So, how'd it go with Peter last night?" Dean and Sam were silent having Bela figure out that they hadn't been able to save him, "That well, huh?"

"If you say I told you so, I swear to god I'll start swinging."

"Liz would love to here about that." Sam commented, Bela rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure she would. Look, since Liz isn't here, I think the three of us should have a heart to heart."

"Assuming you have a heart." Dean said as he walked over to the table, putting his gun down. He looked back over to his phone hoping it'd make it ring and it'd be Liz calling, but nothing.

Bela noticed the look in Deans eyes when he looked over at his phone, "You waiting on a call or you just had to look at your phone like a lost puppy?"

Dean sighed, "I'm waiting for Liz to call back."

"Awe, so are you two in love now?" Bela teased, Dean looked away, Bela knew she had hit a spot.

"Look, what do you want?" Sam asked, trying to get off the subject of Dean and Liz.

Bela turned to look at Sam, "I've come baring gifts."

"Such as?"

"I've ID'd the ship." Bela pulled up a case and unzipped it, containing papers and pictures. She put it down on the table and Sam and Dean peered to look over it. Their heads all perked up as they heard a familiar song come from Deans phone.

"_Baby, when I think about you, I think about love. Darlin', don't live without you and your love."_

Dean felt a feeling of awkwardness when Sam gave him a look as Feel Like Making Love by Bad Company played from Deans cell phone and Liz's name was on the ID. He'd forgotten to put the damn thing on vibrate, "Seriously? You put that for Liz's ringtone?"

Dean glared at Sam, "Shut up." He picked the phone up and stood up, answering before it got to the chorus of the song. Sam only wondered what song Liz had set for Deans ringtone, "Lizzie, I've been waiting hours for you to call."

"Sorry Dean, I had fallen asleep and forgot to call you."

"You fell asleep?" He surely thought she would be the one to drive all the way there.

"Yeah, after Bobby called, Gabby offered to drive. I just woke up a few minutes ago."

"So, how's Robby?"

"He had stayed at the hospital for the night, but Bobby has him home now and his fever went down, so he's going to be fine. Though, Elle and I decided to just continue heading home, figuring by the time we got back you and Sam would have the hunt finished."

"Well, we're close. You'd never guess who's helping."

"If I'm correct, it's Bela isn't it?"

"Sadly, yes." Bela gave Dean a look, he grinned at her.

"Punch her for me?"

"Believe me, I almost did." Dean smiled hearing Liz laugh on the other line, he only wished she was there with him right now, "How long of a drive do you got left?"

"I'd say probably ten more hours. I can't wait to get home, I feel so trapped." Dean chuckled, he heard Liz sigh on the other end, "I wish I wouldn't have had to bail on the hunt."

"You've got to take care of Robby though."

"Yeah, I know." Liz paused, "You know I kinda feel like John now with what he did to you and Sam; dropping you guys off and then leaving for days."

Dean sighed, leaning up against the wall behind him, "You're not like my dad though."

"Can't help but think it though. It sucks when you're a hunter and you have kids. I never wanted Robby to grow up into this."

"None of us want it for our kids. Though, they're all dragged into it someway."

"Well, I better let you go."

Dean nodded even though Liz couldn't see, but he didn't want to say goodbye, even though he'd talk to Liz again, he hated saying goodbye. He wanted to talk to her more, he needed her, "Yeah. Hopefully I don't tear Bela's head off."

Liz laughed, "Save that for me." Dean had to laugh at that, Sam smiled hearing Dean laugh and crack jokes with Liz on the phone, "I'll see you in a day or two then."

Dean sighed, running his hand through his hair, "Yeah, see ya." After the past few months of being inseparable, having a few days away from each other felt like a lifetime. Dean hated it. He closed his phone and walked back over to Sam and Bela.

"Thought you'd never get off that phone." Bela commented in a tease.

Dean rolled his eyes, then looked at Sam, "So, what do we got here?" He asked, wanting to get off the subject on his conversation with Liz.

xxxxxx

Liz looked down at her phone, twirling it around in her hands. She now sat in the passenger side, Gabrielle was still driving. Though, Gabrielle noticed the look in Liz's eyes. She noticed how much Liz missed Dean right now, "You know, we can go back." Gabrielle spoke up.

Liz perked her head up, putting her phone in the cup hold, "Why?"

"Liz, you can't hide it. I see how much you miss Dean. You barely could even say goodbye. You were hesitating so much to put that phone down."

Liz sighed, "Gabby, we've been inseparable for at least four months now. He's been by my side since Mark's death, he's helped me take care of Robby. We've just gotten attached to each other again."

Gabrielle nodded, "Well, think of this a test."

Liz narrowed her eyes on Gabrielle, "A test?"

"Yeah...well, I mean with Dean going to Hell-"

"Gabby can we please not get on that subject?"

Gabrielle shook her head, "Liz, you have to talk to me about this eventually. Sam and I know you're not fine about Dean going to Hell, we can see how much it bothers you."

"Look, I was able to deal with being away from Dean for eight years! I'm sure I can handle him being away the rest of my life." Not true.

Gabrielle knew how much Liz was bullshitting, Gabrielle wouldn't believe any of that for a second. Liz thought she was fine, but Gabrielle knew the truth, "Do you not remember how hard it was for you to not think about him after we split from him and Sam? I remember it all, hell I remember how much you drank after it. Liz, you're not the best person to be around after you drink gin or whiskey."

Liz looked away from Gabrielle and out the window, she was silent, Gabrielle groaned, "And don't get me started on how you acted when you hunted, you scared me for so long." Gabrielle sighed, "Liz, I'm just worried." She paused, deciding if she should warn Liz about the vision yet. Though, if she told her and then told her Sam's little theory then she knew it wouldn't go well. Especially since she had told Sam about the vision first and not Liz. She decided she would wait some more until she felt it was right to tell Liz about the vision.

"I know you are, but I'm older now; more mature. I can control myself better this time." Liz assured Gabrielle, but in the back of her mind she knew it was a lie. Gabrielle decided she wouldn't talk about Deans deal anymore and she'd leave it for now seeing Liz's expression. The rest of the car ride was pretty much silence.

xxxxxx

Dean and Sam got into the Impala after the charity ball at the Maritime Museum and obtaining the Hand Of Glory, "I think Elle's gonna be quite jealous after she hears about this." Dean snickered referring to Sam having Gertrude as a date.

"What?"

Dean lifted his eyes with a half eye roll, "Dude, you can't hide from Liz and I, we know how you two feel about each other."

Sam glared at Dean, "Nothing is going on between me and Elle."

Dean chuckled, "Yeah, and nothing is going on between me and Liz." He gave Sam a grin, Sam rolled his eyes, "Come on, Sammy, you can't lie anymore. Liz and I have done the deed...well, again." Sam made a gag noise, "Why can't you and Elle?" He gave Sam a wink and Sam glared.

"Because Elle and I have nothing going on."

"Because Elle and I have nothing going on." Dean mocked, then huffed, "Yeah, right!"

Sam scoffed, irritated at Dean teasing him about his feelings for Gabrielle, "I don't have feelings for Elle."

Dean laughed, "Next joke."

"Dude, seriously!"

Dean snickered, "I see the way you look at Elle, you want her."

Sam crossed his arms, "No, I don't."

Dean grinned, he loved teasing Sam about Gabrielle, "Why are you so afraid to have fun with her?"

Sam uncrossed his arms and gave Dean a look, "You want to know why? Because we don't want you and Liz screwing everything up again. If you guys split and Liz runs off then she'll just drag Elle with her not even giving Elle and I chance. She did that last time and she'll sure as hell do it again."

"Liz and I aren't going to split again, we're working things out."

Sam huffed, "Whatever. Look, you got it, right? Tell me I didn't get groped all night by Mrs Havisham for nothing."

"I got it...Mrs. Who?"

"Never mind. Just, let me see it." Dean pulled out from his jacket a cloth with something wrapped in it, he unwrapped it and pulled out a small bottle with a ship in it. Sams eyes widened to see that Bela had swapped items.

"I'm gonna kill her."

xxxxxx

"Bobby, we're back!" Gabrielle called as she walked into the house, it was almost midnight. Her feet hurt from the drive and her legs needed to walk around.

"In the library!" Liz and Gabrielle looked at each other, then walked to the library. Bobby looked up from his desk seeing his nieces walk in. He gave them a smile, "Glad to see you two back." Liz pulled up a chair and so did Gabrielle and they sat in front of Bobby's desk where he researched, Bobby noticed something off about Liz, "Liz, you okay there girl?"

Liz sighed, "I don't really know how many times I have to tell you guys I'm okay."

Bobby crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair, "What's wrong this time?"

Liz was silent, Gabrielle shook her head then looked to Bobby, "Dean told Liz about the deal." She answered, since Liz was still silent.

Bobby looked to Liz, he now leaned up to the desk and rested his arms on it, "Liz you know, Dean did it for Sam."

Liz nodded, "I know Bobby, but..." She paused, trying to force back her tears.

"You were planning on having a life with him and Robby, weren't you?"

Liz nodded her head slowly, "I thought this was my chance to fix my mistake all those years ago. I thought, maybe me and him could actually be something." Gabrielle reached her hand out and put it on Liz's shoulder rubbing it, "It was too good to be true."

Bobby sighed, lifting up his hat and running his fingers through his hair, "I don't know what to tell you girl, but I beg of you, don't run off again." He knew how his niece was, always running from her problems and never facing them.

Liz shook her head, "I won't. I'm not leaving Deans side, I'm gonna be with him through this. We're going to work things out, try to make these last eight months he's got worth it."

Bobby gave Liz a soft smile, "That's what I was hoping to hear." Bobby put his hat back on, then shook his head, "I can tell you one thing, we've been trying our best to find some sort of way to break Dean out of the deal."

Liz put her head up, raising an eyebrow, "Bobby you know that once you make a crossroads deal that you can't get out of it."

Gabrielle crossed her arms, "Unless, you make a better deal."

Liz turned her attention to Gabrielle, so did Bobby, "What are you saying Elle?" Bobby asked.

Gabrielle sighed, "Sam and I had gone to the crossroads," She confessed, "We thought we could try to convince the demon to somehow let Dean out of the deal, but someone else holds the contract. Though, she said that..." Gabrielle paused, "She said that unless I make a deal, Dean might be let out of the contract."

"What?!" Liz and Bobby yelled in unison.

Bobby shook his head, "Elle, I'm not letting you make a deal. Don't even think about it." He scolded her.

Liz crossed her arms, "I've got a damn good question, why would the demon make an exception for you and not Sam?"

Gabrielle shrugged, "I don't know. I wish I did, but I don't." She turned to Liz, "Though, if I make that deal then you and Dean could live a life together."

Liz shook her head, as much as she wanted to be with Dean, she wouldn't be selfish and let Gabrielle go to Hell, "You're not going to Hell, I won't let you. You can forget about making a deal, I'll live without Dean."

"No you can't Liz! And I can't have my vision come true!" Gabrielle quickly shut her mouth.

Liz turned to her sister in shock about what Gabrielle had spit out, "Elle, you had another vision?" Bobby had no clue what was going on with his niece, he'd already talked to Sam about it and they were both confused. They knew that Gabrielle wasn't like Sam, considering if she was, she would've been brought into the mess with Yellow Eyes trying to open hells gate, but she wasn't; so obviously there was something else going on, someone had maybe had the same twisted idea as Yellow Eyes, but for what? For entertainment and kicks? Hell, they had no clue.

Gabrielle nodded her head slowly in silence, Liz looked to the side, "What did you exactly vision?" Bobby asked her.

"I-I visioned Liz dying, two months after Deans death." Liz's eyes widened, her mouth almost dropping. How come Gabrielle hadn't told her this before?

Bobby looked over at his older niece in worry now then back to Gabrielle, "What happened?"

Gabrielle sighed and began to explain the vision, "Sam had dropped Liz off at the motel, he then left to go get them some food, even though Liz had declined..." Gabrielle paused, "Liz went into the motel room, making sure Sam was gone and she got herself out some whiskey. Next, her phone rung and she picked it up to find out it was me calling, I told her she shouldn't be hunting in her condition and that she should come home. She protested on the offer, saying that if she came back that we'd only put her in the panic room again. I tried to convince her some more, but then she dropped the phone and fell to the bed clutching her stomach in pain. That's where I wake up." Gabrielle shrugged.

Bobby was slightly confused at the vision, "What did you mean by in the condition she's in?"

Liz shook her head, standing up from her seat, "I don't want to talk about this." She said before exiting the library and going upstairs to her room.

Bobby sighed, "Well, this is great."

Gabrielle sighed, "It doesn't help with Sam having this theory about the vision either."

Bobby narrowed his eyes on Gabrielle, "Theory?" Gabrielle nodded her head slowly.

xxxxxx

Dean slammed the door walking into the house after him and Sam had saved Bela. He was soaking wet and cold, what'd he would give to have Liz help warm him up. He grinned thinking of the thought that he pictured in his mind.

Sam grabbed two towels out of a duffel bag, throwing one over to Dean to dry himself off, "You know Dean, I don't think Liz is going to be very fond to hear that we saved Bela."

Dean chuckled, rubbing the towel through his hair to dry it a little bit, "Yeah, well she's just gonna have to deal with it."

Sam slightly laughed, then he paused, "Dean?"

Dean shook his head, throwing drips of water from his hair onto the floor then looked over at Sam, "Yeah?"

"How does Liz feel...about your deal?" Sam thought he would ask.

Dean looked away, "Sammy, I really don't want to talk about this. I told you, Liz and I are gonna try to work things out." Dean looked over at Sam who rolled his eyes, "This is between Liz and I only."

Sam crossed his arms, "Oh really? You know, Liz has been like an older sister to me. I can't have her die." Sam stopped in mid sentence.

Dean raised an eyebrow, "What did you just say?"

Sam looked away, "Nothing."

Dean walked up closer to Sam, "Sam, you said you can't have Liz die, what are you talking about?"

Sam sighed, looking back to Dean, "Elle had another vision." Dean stood straight, showing Sam he had his full attention, "Liz dies two months after you go to Hell..."

Dean put his hand up against his forehead, running it down his face and turning around, not wanting to look at Sam straight in the face, "What happens to her?" He asked, his voice low.

Sam looked down to the ground, "Alcohol poisoning." Dean closed his eyes, trying not to show any tears, he didn't want to hear that, Sam looked up at Dean, "Though, I can stop it."

Dean turned to Sam, "You're damn right that you're gonna stop it. I don't want Liz killing herself because of me." Sam looked away, Dean sighed and crossed his arms, "So, is Elle like you now?"

Sam shrugged, "We don't think so, if she had been like me then she would've been brought into the mess with Yellow Eyes, but she wasn't."

"Then someone did this to Elle for shits and giggles?" Sam nodded his head, Dean laughed, Sam raised an eyebrow at the laugh, "Wow, I gotta say, that is messed up."

Sam chuckled, "No kidding. Though, there's a difference between what I visioned and Elle's visions. Remember that my visions were only tied to Yellow Eyes?" Dean nodded his head, "Well, Elle's visions are of people that are family or close to her in a way."

Dean crossed his arms, "So that's why she visioned your death first."

Sam nodded his head, "Then she had visioned that demon slaughtering Liz, Mark, and Robby."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "I thought she only visioned Mark?"

Sam shook his head, "No, at first she had visioned of Liz, Mark, and Robby but then when she got a hold of Liz her visioned changed and it was Mark and Robby, though Liz was able to get home in time before the demon touched Robby."

Dean huffed, "And now she visioned Liz dying months after my death." Sam nodded, though he didn't think he should tell Dean what he's been thinking about Gabrielle's vision, "I really don't know what to think about this."

Sam sighed, "Neither do I."

Dean turned his head to look Sam straight in the eyes, "You have to promise me, you won't let Elle's vision come true. You don't leave Lizzie's side. Promise me Sam."

Sam nodded his head, "Dean, I will make sure to be by Liz's side until I know she's actually alright. I know the date this will happen, I'm not gonna leave her. I promise," His voice was stern and clear, "I'm not gonna let Liz die."

xxxxxx

Liz awoke the next morning, she turned to her side and realized that Dean wasn't there. She sighed, she'd woken up next to Dean by her side for past three mornings and now he wasn't there. She couldn't believe how attached she had become to Dean again, how much she craved for him again. He was like her drug and this only was gonna make letting him go much harder than last time.

She wasn't fine about Dean going to Hell, she was scared, though she wasn't scared for herself she was scared about Dean. She'd heard about Hell and knowing Dean was going there in eight months just stabbed a knife through her heart. She didn't want Dean to go to Hell, she wish'd that there was some way that he could stay with her. To be honest if she could, she would go to Hell with him. She'd jump in the pit without hesitation so he wouldn't be alone and she could be right by his side.

She turned on her back, staring up at her ceiling, that actually had an old poster of Nikki Sixx from about 1987, she wondered how that poster had been able to stay up for so long. The same with her other posters that were in her room, she figured Bobby must've came in from time to time after she had left and retapped the posters so if she ever came back the room would be the same and it was, except that the purple paint on her walls were slightly faded now to a soft lilac color, but everything else was exactly the same.

The other posters in her room were two that were on the left side, they cornered each other, the one was a poster that featured the band Ratt about circa 1988, the one that was below it and met at the corner of the Ratt poster featured Guns N' Roses during the Appetite For Destruction lineup era.

On the right side of her room where her closet was there was one poster that hung up on the wall behind her dresser and it featured Kiss during the Revenge era lineup. That was probably her favorite poster; next to the Nikki Sixx one that hung on her ceiling.

What Gabrielle had mentioned that she never got over the 80s was so damn true, she loved all those 80s hair bands. Oh, how she hated it when Gabrielle had gotten into Nirvana. Unlike most people, Liz couldn't stand Nirvana, she hated that whole grunge era of the 90s, it disgusted her. She was the happiest person in the world when grunge went out of the music scene, though she didn't know which was worse; grunge or boy bands and pop music that came in after? Both music genres made her cringe and want to throw up at the thought, she would prefer to listen to Motley Crue or Warrant any day over Nirvana or even those god for saken Backstreet Boys.

"_I wanna be yours pretty baby. Yours and yours alone. I'm here to tell ya honey, that I'm bad to the bone."_

'Crap' Liz thought as her phone started ringing to Bad To The Bone by George Thorogood and The Destroyers, hoping it wouldn't wake Robby she moved to the side of the bed and reached down, grabbing her pants on the floor and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and answered the call, "Hey Dean." She heard Robby make a few noises and she groaned seeing that he woke up from the music, getting up from the bed and walking over to the crib.

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, I was awake. Robby wasn't, but now he is thanks to George Thorogood's voice."

"What?" Deans voice was confused, since he didn't know that Liz had put Bad To The Bone as his ringtone, she wondered what ringtone he had set for her, if he set a certain song for when she called him.

Liz shook her head, "Never mind." She picked Robby up from his crib, while resting her phone on her shoulder with her head tilted and trying not to drop it. When she held Robby securely in her one arm, she took the phone back in her hand, "So, have you finished the hunt?"

She heard Dean awkward laugh on the other line, "Yeah, about that..."

Liz raised an eyebrow as she walked over to the bed and sat down on it, "What about that?"

"Sam and I had to save Bela."

Liz curled her lips in, "You saved Bela? After she shot me?" She wanted to scream, but she didn't want to make Robby start crying.

"Look Liz, it was the only way we could've finished the hunt and anyways Bela gave Sam and I ten grand each."

"Ten grand?!" Robby squirmed in her arms and she bounced him on her lap, which eventually made him stop.

"Yeah, sweet right?"

Liz rolled her eyes, "If you say so." Liz sighed, "So, when are you probably gonna be back?"

"I'd say a few hours and Liz, when I get there we're gonna have to talk and don't even try to tell me that you're fine. I want the cold hard truth on how you feel. I know about Elle's vision."

Liz sighed with a groan, she hated having to be upfront to Dean about how she felt and it wasn't going to be an easy lie since Dean knew about Gabrielle's vision, "Alright, whatever. Look, I'm gonna go get a shower."

"Wish I could join you."

Liz smirked, "Maybe you can when you get back." She said playfully in a seductive tone.

"I love when you talk like that." His voice was husky.

"Of course you do." Dean laughed on the other end, "Sam is giving you one of his many bitch faces right now, isn't he?"

"Yup." Liz had to laugh, she could only imagine the face Sam was giving Dean while hearing the conversation, "He's just jealous that him and Elle aren't like us." Dean teased.

"Dean!" Liz snickered hearing Sam yelling at Dean in the background.

"I'll see you in a few hours." Dean spoke again.

Liz nodded, "Alright, I'll prepare myself then."

"Lizzie."

"Goodbye Dean." Before Dean could say anything, Liz closed her phone then sat it on the side of the bed next to her. She then turned her attention to Robby who looked at her, "I hope you didn't understand a word I said to him." Robby tilted his head and Liz smiled, "Good, you shouldn't know any of that until you're older."

* * *

**Authors Notes: Oh, did I say that Sam's theory would be revealed in this chapter? I meant that it would be revealed to Bobby, but end at a cliffy. Oops *snickers***

**This chapter was so hard to write ._.  
I never liked this episode a whole lot and I found it hard trying to put the girls in it, but I did the best I could xD  
**

**Also, what do you think of Liz and Deans ringtones for each other? I couldn't help but do that to them. I thought it'd be cute c:  
**

**Next episode is Fresh Blood! Which will totally make up for this episode. I think Fresh Blood has been my favorite to rewrite with the girls so far and I hope you guys will love it when I eventually post it ;D**

Anyways, leave me reviews! *gives you guys puppy dog eyes and wimpers*  



	22. Fresh Blood Part 1

**Authors Notes: So, in honor of season 8 premiering tonight I have decided to post this chapter! We're finally on Fresh Blood! Personally my favorite that I've rewritten so far with the girls. Anyways, onto the chapter! ~**

* * *

Gabrielle walked down the steps, yawning since she had just woken up. She walked into the kitchen and turned in to it to see Sam at the table eating cereal, corn flakes to be exact. Gabrielle tilted her head seeing that Robby was in his high chair and sucking on his bottle, but Liz and Dean were no where in sight, "Sam, where's Liz and Dean?"

"Upstairs." Sam answered, Gabrielle rolled her eyes walking over to the fridge and grabbing out the milk.

"So, what? Do they think they can hand Robby over to one of us while they go upstairs to have fun?" She walked over to the cabinet and got herself out a glass and then purred herself a glass of milk. She leaned against the counter, taking a sip of the milk.

"Actually, Robby was already in the library with Bobby, since Bobby thought he could take Robby for a while and let Liz sleep since you guys had driven for so long. Dean and I then got back and so Dean went upstairs with Liz."

Gabrielle nodded, "Ah, I see." Gabrielle chugged the rest of the milk down, then she put the milk carton back in the fridge.

Bobby casually walked in and looked around to only see Gabrielle, Sam, and Robby, but no Liz and Dean. He crossed his arms, "Where's Dean and Liz?"

Gabrielle pointed up, even though Liz's room wasn't over the kitchen, it was actually over the library, "Upstairs making babies." She gave her Uncle a grin who shook his head and wished he hadn't asked. Sam had to let out a chuckle at Gabrielle's answer then got up and dumped his bowl and spoon in the sink then walking over and picking Robby up from the high chair.

Sam had become Uncle Sammy, not that he minded because he loved the boy. He thought Robby was quite adorable, he also loved when Liz would leave Robby with Dean and he'd either throw up on Dean's clothes, pee on him, or squirt his bottle making milk go in Deans face. Though, Robby had a fascination with Sam's long hair and loved reaching up and pulling it, sometimes even gnawing on it if he was able to get it in his mouth before Sam noticed. Either way, he loved the little guy.

"Well, I got a call sayin' there's vampire activity up in New York. Was wonderin' if you guys would take it."

Gabrielle smiled, "Are you kidding me? Hell yeah I'll take it! Been itching to kill myself some vamps." She fist pumped, she then began to walk out and was gonna turn to walk upstairs.

"And where're you going?" Bobby asked stopping her mid track.

Gabrielle turned around to her Uncle, "Gonna go disturb the two lovebirds upstairs. I don't think Robby needs a brother or sister right now." She winked at her Uncle and then turned around and ran up stairs. He swore he heard some evil laughing as she did so.

xxxxxx

Dean rolled over on top of Liz on the bed, kissing her passionately. They rolled around on the bed as Liz giggled a little as Dean kissed down her neck. He had only just gotten back a mere hour ago and he came in to see Liz was sleeping, but when he crawled into bed to get some sleep with her, she rolled over top of him showing she had only been faking she was sleeping when he walked in, and then it led to them under the covers fully naked. They were starting to get somewhere, that was until they stopped as they heard slamming on the door, "Don't you guys ever take a break?!" Gabrielle yelled from the other side of the door.

Dean groaned pulling the blanket down so it wasn't covering him and Liz then he rolled over onto his back, "Seriously Elle?!" He yelled, his voice was irritated. Him and Liz were just getting to the good part.

"Don't pressure me! I will kick this door open and I don't care what position you guys are in right now!"

Liz rolled her eyes, "Alright, we'll be down in a few minutes!" She started to move out of the bed before Dean grabbed her and pulled her back into the bed, "Dean, come on, stop it!" She giggled, as she slapped his hand playfully sitting back down on the bed. Dean chuckled, as he pulled her over on top of him. She leaned down and kissed his lips, "We'll finish this later." She said putting her index finger on the bottom of his lip.

Dean grinned, he was gonna kiss Liz back, but there was some more slamming from Gabrielle, he put his head back in the pillow. He was really gonna kill her later, "Elle, we'll be out! Calm your tits!"

Liz laughed, "Come on, let's get dressed or Gabby is gonna come in and drag our asses downstairs herself. She'll do it too." Even though Dean loved Gabrielle and treated her like she was his little sister sometimes he hated her; this being one of those many times.

After the two got themselves dressed they walked out of the room to see Gabrielle in the hallway with her arms crossed, Dean lifted his eyes at her, "Why do you and Sam always ruin our fun? You know, I'm sorry that you two are like teenagers in high school worried about your little friendship, but do you really have to take it on Lizzie and I?" Liz slightly laughed at Deans comment.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes and scoffed, seeing that Dean and Liz were already teasing her about her feelings towards Sam, "Look, one of Bobby's friends called and asked if we wanted to take control of getting rid of this vampire nest up in New York."

Liz's eyes brightened with glee, "Vampire nest?" There was almost a squeal to her voice from excitement, considering it'd been a while since she took down some vamps.

Gabrielle nodded her head, "Yup, those blood suckers are at it up in New York."

"Well, come on! What're we waiting for? Let's get to New York!" Gabrielle smirked at Liz's enthusiasm as she headed downstairs.

Dean followed behind her, but Gabrielle grabbed his arm, "By the way, I'd really appreciate it if you and Liz stopped teasing Sam and I."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Come on, anyone can see you guys got a little somethin' somethin' going on." Dean shrugged, "I'm just trying to help." He gave her a smile.

Gabrielle huffed, "Yeah, well it's getting annoying."

Dean patted Gabrielle on the shoulder, "Get used to it." He gave her a grin before heading down the hallway and downstairs. Gabrielle shook her head, sighing, and then turned around and followed in salute.

xxxxxx

Dean drove the Impala along the highway, the Trans Am trailed right behind. No race was going on though to see who got to New York first. Dean looked over to Sam who observed the road map in his hand, he turned his attention back to the road, "You know, Elle really likes you." He couldn't help himself, he wanted to see those two get together.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Dean, I told you before that Elle and I have nothing going on."

Dean scoffed, "Even a blind man could see you two have something."

"Can you just leave us alone? Why do you want to hook her and I up so badly?"

"Come on Sam, you seriously have to ask me that? Dude, I'm gonna be going to Hell, I would at least love to see you and Elle finally together before I go." Which was actually true, he always wanted to see Sam and Gabrielle have something going on, he knew how exactly those two felt for each other. No one could deny it either. They had always just been afraid to admit it, unlike him and Liz.

"We're not getting together." Dean rolled his eyes at Sam, he heard his phone ringing. He knew it wasn't Liz because Feel Like Makin' Love by Bad Company didn't play, he only had that ringtone set for her. No one else in his contacts had a certain ringtone set for them except for Liz. He grabbed his phone from the cup holder, Sam watched with an eyebrow raised, "Who is it?"

"Who's the one person that Liz hates in the entire world?"

Sam chuckled, "Bela."

Dean nodded, he answered the call and put the phone up to his ear, "Hello, Dean." He heard Bela's voice from the other line.

"Bela what'd you want?"

"Hey, where are you?"

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Almost in New York to track some vamps, why? You hiding from Liz?" Sam half laughed at the comment.

"Just wonderin', look I wanted to thank you for saving me."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Uh, you're welcome?"

"Did you get to reunite with Liz and Robby?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Shut up." He heard Bela slightly laugh.

"Well, sorry but, I gotta go. Running into a dead spot." Dean looked at his phone after Bela hung up and he then looked at Sam confused.

"What was that about?" Sam asked.

"God I know." Dean put his phone back in the cup holder then turned his attention back to the road. Sam would have to thank Bela for saving him with Dean pressuring about him and Gabrielle.

xxxxxx

After the four finally got themselves to New York they were able to track down one of the nasty vamps that was leaving a bloody trail behind it. They moved their flashlights around as they walked down a darkened alleyway. Liz shivered as the cool New York breeze pierced her skin. Dean was next to her, Sam and Gabrielle right behind, like always.

They stopped as they saw a puddle of blood by a trash can, they looked all at each other before heading over around the trash can to find that a guy had been severely attacked by one of the vamps, Gabrielle and Sam knelled down to him, "Don't worry I'm calling for help, you're going to be fine." Gabrielle assured the man as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Where is she? Where'd she go?" Dean asked the guy, who pointed in a direction.

Dean ran off towards that direction and Liz stood straight up, "Dean!" She called, she groaned and then ran after him. She followed him through the alley, he held out his hand to stop her when they got to a street.

"Stay." He ordered her, Liz rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She watched as he walked out and looked around before he turned around when he heard some noises in the distance and he pulled his sleeve down from his jacket and pulled the blade out cutting his arm, "Smell that? Come and get it!"

Liz thought Dean was crazy, but she knew it was the only way to draw the vamp in. She turned her attention down the alley as the vamp appeared, with blood stain down from her mouth to her neck. The vamp looked over to Liz, who backed away a little, "Hey!" Dean yelled at the vamp who turned to him, "Forget her. You want me." He threw his blade down to the ground.

The vamp charged at Dean and Liz jumped in horror, but Dean was able to dose the vamp with Dead Man's Blood before she could even bite him. Liz sighed in relief and then ran up to Dean, "Were you nuts?!" She yelled at him as she pulled his arm to look at the cut he made, "You could've gotten yourself killed!"

Dean rolled his eyes at Liz yelling at him and pulled his arm away from her, "Calm down Lizzie, geez. I should be the one worrying about your safety. You shouldn't worry about mine." Liz scoffed, she turned as she heard the clattering of feet running and saw Sam run up to them.

"Elle is helping the guy and waiting for the paramedics." He noticed Deans arm, "Cutting it a little close don't you think?"

"Ah. I was just chumming the water. Worked, didn't it?" Liz rolled her eyes, then again she wouldn't admit to herself but she would've done the exact same thing to lure the vamp close.

"Come on, let's just take this vamp back to the motel and find out where her nest is." Liz said as she walked over to the vamp and picked her up, putting her over her shoulders with no trouble. Dean was amazed at how strong Liz actually was. Sure, she didn't punch like a girl, sometimes even leaving bruises on him when she punched him, he knew how well she could fight, but he never saw her actually pick someone the same size as her over her shoulders, "What?" She asked him, noticing the look he was giving her.

"You're not having any trouble caring her?" Dean asked, Sam was quite amazed too.

"Nope. Have you not noticed that I'm mostly muscle now?" That was one thing Liz loved about hunting, she didn't have any pregnancy weight left on her now and because of the fighting she got right back into her old shape looking exactly the way she did eight years ago when Dean last saw her, flat tummy and ass, though including a nice perky rack to go along with it thanks to the pregnancy. Who needs exercise and diets when she could just go hunting and burn her fat that way? So much easier.

Liz had practically carried the vamp back to the cars and stuffed her in the trunk of the Trans Am. When they got back to the motel they used her and Deans room and they put their king sized mattress against the wall along with the table and tied the vamp up to a chair in the middle of the room.

They waited intentionally for the vamp to wake up, Liz grinned as the vamp moved her fingers and then her head up and fluttered her eyes open, "Sleeping beauty is finally awake." She joked.

The vamp looked at Liz confused, Dean leaned down and the vamp looked over at him, "You with us?" He made his voice high, almost in a yell which made the vamp jump and then she realized she was tied to a chair and started to try to get herself loose, "Oh, yeah. Sorry, you're not going anywhere."

"At least not until you tell us where your nest is." Liz said as she crossed her arms, not that they really would let the vamp go, but maybe that would get something out of her.

"What?" The vamp asked, Liz raised an eyebrow noticing something off like the vamp didn't know what they were talking about.

"Tell us where your nest is!" Gabrielle yelled, the vamp bringing her attention to Gabrielle.

"Nest?"

Gabrielle nodded her head, "Yeah, your nest."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Please, I don't feel good."

Dean turned over to the table and picked up a needle with a dose of Dead Man's Blood in it, "Well, you're gonna feel worse when we give you another shot of Dead Man's Blood." Liz grinned as Dean fiddled with the needle in his fingers.

"Just let me go." The vamp asked pleading, Gabrielle crossed her arms standing straight up and looking at the vamp in confusion.

"Yeah, we can't do that." Sam told the vamp, almost a laugh in his voice.

"I'm telling you the truth. I'm just-I took something. I'm freaking out, I don't know what's going on."

"You took something?"

"Yes." The four looked at each other in confusion wondering what the hell was going on here, "I can't come down. I just wanna come down."

Sam leaned down, "What's your name?"

"Lucy. Please, just let me go."

"All right, Lucy, how about this? If you tell us what happened... we'll let you go." Liz looked over at Sam with her eyes squinted in 'seriously?' face.

"You will?" Lucy looked over at Dean and Liz,

Liz fake smiled big and nodded her head, "Yeah, you can go out and run the streets again, just tell us what happened."

Lucy seemed to believe Liz and she shook her head, "I don't really, um...it's not that clear. Uh, I was at Spider."

"Spider?" Dean asked.

Lucy nodded, "The club, on Jefferson. And there was this guy, he was buying me drinks."

"What exactly did this guy look like?" Gabrielle asked.

"Uh, he was old, like, 30. He had brown hair, a leather jacket. Deacon or Dixon or something. Said he was a dealer, he had something for me."

"What was this something?"

"It was something new. Better than anything you ever tried. He put a few drops in my drink."

"Was the drug red and thick?" Dean asked, Lucy nodded, "Well, genius move there. That was vampire blood."

Lucy quickly looked over at Dean, "What?"

"You just took a big steaming shot of the nastiest virus."

"You're crazy! He gave me roofies or something." Lucy looked over to Sam and Gabrielle, "No. The next thing I know, we're at his place...and he says he's gonna get me something to eat, just wait. But I get so hungry."

"Then you high tailed your ass out of there?" Liz asked.

Lucy turned to Liz and nodded, "Yeah. But it won't wear off...whatever he gave me."

"Lights too bright? Sunshine hurts your skin?" Dean asked her as he walked from the side to stand in front of Lucy.

"Yeah. And smells." Lucy paused, her voice was trembling, "And I can hear blood pumping."

"Well, I hate to tell you this, sweetheart, but your blood's never pumping again."

Lucy shook her head, "Not mine. Yours. I can hear a heart beating from half a block away." Sam softened up, feeling slightly sorry for the girl, she turned to him, "I just want it to stop."

Dean leaned down and Lucy turned her attention to him, "All right, listen, Wavy Gravy. It's not going to stop. You've already killed two people, almost three."

Lucy shook her head fast, "No, I couldn't. I was hallucinating!"

"Nope, you killed them. Sorry, but we've actually been following a trail of corpses and they all lead straight to you." Liz spoke up.

Lucy looked up at Liz, "No. No, it wasn't real. It was the drug!" Lucy turned back to Sam and Gabrielle hoping they would listen to her, "Please. Please, you have to help me!" She turned to Liz and Dean, Liz sighed and stood straight up, Dean did so as well. They looked over at Sam and Gabrielle, Sam motioned his head for them to go over to another part of the room.

They walked over and turned to each other, "This girl doesn't know what's going on with her." Gabrielle spoke, wishing she could do something to help.

"We still have to take her out though; she's a vamp. A threat." Liz told her sister, Liz didn't really care who this girl even was, she was still a vampire; a monster of the night. She never really felt sympathy for monsters, never had and she doubted she ever would. Liz turned to Dean, "Give me your blade."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "You're taking her out?"

Liz rolled her eyes, "Well someone here has to do it and since most of you are all feeling sympathetic and sorry for her, I'll do it." Dean shook his head, pulling his blade out and handing it over to Liz, who without hesitation walked over to the vamp and sliced her head off. Dean, Sam, and Gabrielle were quite shocked at how different Liz acted than themselves, she walked back over and handed the blade to Dean.

Liz noticed the look of shock Dean was giving her, "What?" Dean didn't answer her and he took the blade and wiped the blood off. He knew that Liz didn't give two shits about monsters and their feelings, but just the way she acted about towards the vamp scared him a little, "Look, let's dispose of this body and get ourselves some sleep, tomorrow night we'll head over to Spider and check the place out. I'll even offer myself up to bait."

Dean turned to Liz, "No you won't." He protested.

Liz rolled her eyes, "Dean, the guy is going for young blonde's, I pretty much fit that description. It's not like I'll drink the damn blood though. I won't go that far!"

Sam sighed, "Liz is right, if we put her up for bait then we can get closer to the nest." As much as he didn't want to put Liz in harms way, he knew it was the only way they could get closer to vamp making all this madness.

Gabrielle nodded in agreement, "Or, I could just dye my hair blonde and I go up?" She suggested with a shrug.

Liz turned to Gabrielle, "No, we aren't dying your hair. I'm already a blonde, so I'll use myself. Okay? I know what I'm doing."

Dean sighed, "I hope you do." He didn't really want to put Liz up for bait, he was afraid something would back fire because normally it always did.

Gabrielle sighed, "Alright, Sam and I will dispose of this body. Come on, Sam." Gabrielle patted Sam on the chest and then walked over, grabbing a trash bag and stuffing the head and body into it. Liz threw the keys to the Trans Am over to Gabrielle before her and Sam walked out of the door with the body bag.

Liz turned to Dean, she sighed and walked up to him, "Look, I don't want to put myself up for bait either, but I have to. You have to trust me that I know what I'm doing."

"I'm just worried about you."

Liz nodded, "I know you are, but you just gotta trust me on this one."

Dean sighed, "The last time I trusted you, you got your shoulder dislocated."

Liz lifted her eyes at him bringing up what happened with the Changeleng, "Dean, that was my first time back into hunting after four years. Have you not been observing me the last few months?" Liz wrapped her arms around Deans neck, lifting her hands up to play with his hair and smiled, "Come on, let's just get to bed."

Dean grinned at the mention of getting in the bed together, Liz unwrapped her arms and walked over to the mattress they had up against the wall, she turned to him, "Are you gonna help me?"

Dean crossed his arms, "You can carry someone your size, but you can't put a mattress back in it's place?"

Liz crossed her arms, "You know, if you keep acting like that you're not getting anything tonight." She said to him, sticking her tongue out playfully. Dean smiled and walked over and helped Liz bring the mattress back over to the spot it had been before in the middle of the room against the wall.

Dean wrapped his arms around Liz, but she pulled back, "Not tonight." She grinned teasingly.

Dean pouted, "You're such a tease."

Liz smirked, quickly kissing Dean on the lips, but pulling back before he could even lock his lips with hers, "I know." She gave him a wink, she turned to walk around the mattress to go to the bathroom and freshen up for bed, but Dean grabbed her from behind, picking her up and brought her down onto the bed, Liz giggled as Dean pinned her down, "You just don't take no for an answer do you?"

"Nope." He leaned down and kissed her, but Liz didn't fight back this time. She just couldn't resist him as much as she tried. This is actually what she had planned all along though, she loved teasing him because she wanted to see how far he'd go until he gave up, which he never really did. He always won.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Ah, so I hoped you liked the first part! I'll post part 2 asap :)**

**Maybe I'll do it every other Wednesday before the new episode...haha maybe ;)  
**

**Anyways, would love some reviews on what your thoughts are on the fic so far! :D  
**


	23. Fresh Blood Part 2

**Authors Notes: It's Friday, which means time for an update! Woo :D  
Made some changes in this episode than what originally happened in it. Though, I hope you like the change with the girls! I mean, I can't have the episode exactly the same. I gotta spice it up and change it around somehow, ya know? :)**

**BTW WASN'T THE SEASON 8 PREMIERE AMAZING?! HOLY CRAP *le fangirls***

* * *

The next night, Liz sat at the bar, she made sure she was in her sluttiest outfit. A tight dark red halter which really showed her rack, she wore her studded leather jacket, the shortest jeans she could find even though she hated wearing short shorts. These were actually Gabrielle's pants, she wondered though why her sister even had these pants. Liz felt like she was Daisy Duke in them and they were riding up her ass and not giving her the best comfort.

Her blonde hair wasn't the usual somewhat teased style where it looked almost like Bobbie Brown's from Warrant's music video Cherry Pie. Instead it was waved. She wore her ankle boots and her makeup was heavy, which to be honest, she hated. She just went with the normal foundation and a little eyeliner and mascara, she hated wearing so much make up, but she had to lure this vamp in that was changing girls.

Dean, Sam, and Gabrielle sat at a table watching her from the other side of the bar watching Liz, though they'd been there for almost two hours now and no guy that fit the description the vamp had mentioned had shown to buy Liz some drinks, some other guys had tried to buy Liz drinks which sparked some jealousy in Dean as well, but Liz turned every guy down.

Gabrielle sighed, "I don't think Dr. Feelgood is coming tonight. We've been sitting here for two hours now and no one that has bought Liz a drink has been our guy." She was tired and bored, "I say we split, wait until someone else gives us a trail of bloody corpses."

Sam sighed, about to give in too, but Dean narrowed his eyes as a guy exactly fitting the description the vamp had described who gave her the blood walked up to Liz, "Wait. I think we got our guy." Sam and Gabrielle looked a head and Gabrielle smirked.

Liz turned to see a guy walk up to her fitting the description the vamp had told them of the guy who was going around changing people into vampires. She gave him a smile as he took a seat on the bar stool next to her, "You're really pretty."

Liz faked a giggle, "Well, thanks."

"Okay, I confess, I've been watching you from across the bar and I just had to come up here and talk to you." Liz would've rolled her eyes at the guy and his cheap line, but she just played along.

"Well, you're in luck because I'm here alone." She flirted back, which was one of her many good qualities. She could flirt and pull any guy in; they would just fall at her feet.

"How could a pretty girl like you be alone?"

Liz shrugged, "I'm not alone anymore though because of you." She smiled at him.

The guy grinned at her, "I'm Dixon."

Liz smiled, "Liz."

"So, are you waiting for anyone?" He asked her giving her a grin.

Liz leaned in and the guy looked into her eyes, "No, I was hoping I could find someone with some stuff here. I'm running low." Dean tensed up watching the scene from his seat at the table as Liz flirted. Gabrielle and Sam held back their laughter watching Deans reaction.

Dixon smirked, "Well, I got something that you would love. Better than anything you've ever tried."

Liz smiled, "Oh, really?"

Dixon nodded his head, "How about we get ourselves out of here and I'll dose you with some?"

"Oh hell yeah." Liz got up from the stool and Dixon followed her, he wrapped his arm around her and they walked out.

Dean quickly got up from his seat as he watched Liz and Dixon walk out. Sam and Gabrielle followed from behind. When Dean ran out, he looked around and spotted Dixon taking Liz to an alley. Dean ran into the alley way, when he got there he found Liz flipping Dixon over her, slamming him onto the ground. Dean ran up to her and she panted with a smile after she had thrown the guy over her shoulders and looked at Dean, "Told you I could handle everything." Dean grinned at her, but then watched from the corner of his eye as Dixon scurried up and ran off.

"Too bad you let him get away!" Liz rolled her eyes and chased Dean down the alley trying to follow Dixon. Liz and Dean turned a corner and stopped in mid tracks seeing Gordon and Kubrick holding their guns up. Sam and Gabrielle stopped behind them.

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow recognizing Gordon, she'd helped him on a hunt before, "Gordon?"

"Sorry Gabrielle." Gordon said he loaded his gun and pulled the trigger trying to shoot them.

"Shit, go!" Dean yelled, they all ran over to a car huddling behind it as Gordon and Kubrick shot at them, luckily none of them got hit.

"Elle, how do you know Gordon?" Sam asked in a yell because of the sounds of the guns going off..

"I worked with him before." Gabrielle answered, "Though, I don't think I'll help him ever again now that he tried shooting me!" They heard the shooting stop and Dean looked out to see Gordon and Kubrick loading their guns again.

"Alright, run. I'll draw them off." Dean ordered the three.

Liz looked at him glaring, "Are you crazy?!"

"Go!" Dean pushed her to move before he ran out, Liz was about to get up and run after him but Sam grabbed her and they ran off.

"Sam, let go of me!" Liz yelled trying to get out of Sam's grip when they realized they out of sight from Gordon and Kubrick.

Sam stopped and turned around once he knew they were safe, Liz pulled her arm out of his hand and tried to walk away, "You're not going back there!" He ran up to her and grabbed her arm again and turned her around.

"Dean could be hurt!"

"He'll be fine! If you go back out there you're gonna get yourself killed! We're going back to the motel!"

Liz shook her head, "Not unless I know Dean is alright!" Sam groaned, he wrapped his arms around Liz and picked her up,draping her over his shoulder, since he knew if he even let her arm go that she'd run back towards Gordon and Kubrick to go after Dean, "Sam, put me down!" She yelled at him, hitting him in the back and kicking like a five-year old throwing a tantrum. Not that it phased Sam at all.

"Nope." Sam told her, Liz huffed, crossing her arms and pouted. Gabrielle snickered from behind as her and Sam walked to the cars and Liz stuck her tongue out at her sister.

xxxxxx

Liz paced back and force at the motel, she had changed back into her normal clothing, a black shirt and her favorite pair of jeans. She'd taken all that heavy makeup off and wore the normal foundation and little eyeliner. Sam and Gabrielle stood against the wall next to each other, Sam sighed as he watched Liz pace back and forth for about the hundredth time already, he wondered if she'd ever get tired.

Gabrielle shook her head, "Liz, can you just sit down for a moment?" She asked, she was just as tired as Sam was watching Liz pace back and forth in front of them.

Liz stopped and turned to Gabrielle and Sam, "What else can I do? Dean is out there probably hurt or even worse, dead!" They turned their attention to the door as they saw the doorknob move and before Dean knew it when he walked in, Liz engulfed him into a hug, "Dean, where've you been?!" She asked, tears almost in her eyes because she was glad he was alright.

Dean pulled Liz away, "I went to get myself a slice, I was hungry."

Liz backed up, Sam had to slightly laugh in the back of his throat seeing Liz's glare at Dean, "You went to get a slice of pizza?!" Dean nodded his head, "I've been here in this motel room freaking out for the last hour because I thought they got you and you go and get yourself a slice of pizza?!" Liz screamed at him, her voice was fuming with anger.

"Yeah, pretty much." Dean smiled.

Liz glared at him and huffed, "I cannot believe you!"

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "Calm down Liz, for god sake."

Liz turned to Gabrielle, "Calm down?"

"Yeah, you're spazzing out about this and making a complete fool out of yourself." Liz lifted her eyes in almost a roll and went over to the chair and sat down crossing her arms, looking away.

Dean sighed, "Look Lizzie, I'm sorry." Liz didn't say anything to him back, she just continued to look over at the wall giving him the silent treatment. Well, Dean knew he wasn't getting anywhere lucky tonight with her now.

"You know, I got a question, why is Gordon after you Sam?" No one had told her about Gordon being after Sam, she was still shocked to know he had fired a gun at them all.

Sam sighed, "I've got a better question, how did he know where we were?"

Dean groaned, "That bitch." Sam and Gabrielle looked over at him with an eyebrow raised as they watched Dean pull out his cell phone and dialed someones number, he put it up to his ear, "Hi Bela.". Liz looked over, but then looked back to the wall quickly still giving the silent treatment.

Gabrielle looked over at Sam, "Bela?" She whispered.

"She called yesterday when we were on the way here." Sam informed, Gabrielle rolled her eyes since she remembered that Liz had told her that Sam and Dean had saved Bela back in Massachusetts.

"Question for you. You called me yesterday, it wasn't to thank me for saving your ass, was it?" Dean asked. Gabrielle and Sam turned their attention back to Dean, Liz looked from the corner of her eye.

"No. Gordon Walker paid me to tell him where you were."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, he had a gun on me. What else was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, pick up the phone and tell us that a raging psychopath was dropping by?" Dean asked exasperated.

"I did intend to call. I got sidetracked."

"He tried to kill us!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was such a big deal. After all, there are four of you and only one of him."

"There were two of them."

"Oh."

"Bela, if we make it out of this alive that first thing I'm gonna do is kill you." Liz grinned hearing Dean say that Bela. To be honest, she'd been planning on killing Bela all along when she got the chance.

"You're not serious."

"Listen to my voice and tell me if I'm serious." Dean closed his phone.

Gabrielle sighed, "See this is why you never trust Bela. Liz and I've learned that before." Dean rolled his eyes at Gabrielle.

xxxxxx

Dean sharpened his blade, he looked over at Liz who was still giving him the silent treatment. She had talked to Gabrielle and Sam, but not him, "You know Lizzie, it's not like we can switch rooms now because you suggested we should get a king sized bed."

Liz rolled her eyes and huffed at Dean, but not saying a word to him still. Sam slightly laughed at the two, especially the way Liz was acting. This wasn't the first time Liz had given Dean the silent treatment, Sam and Gabrielle both remembered a long time back that Liz would do this to Dean quite often, one time she even went two days without talking to him. They never found out what it was that made Liz talk to him again though, but Dean only hoped that she wouldn't do that again.

Gabrielle sighed, "Liz, you're twenty-eight, not fifteen anymore." Unlike Sam, she was annoyed at how her sister was giving Dean the old silent treatment.

"I can act whatever age I want to." Liz snapped back at Gabrielle, then she crossed her arms and looked back over at the wall, "And someone tell Dean that he's sleeping on the floor tonight."

Dean sighed, so much for hoping he'd get a moment like last night, Sam looked over at Dean, "Looks like you're in the dog house." Sam snickered, getting a kick out of Liz.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Shut up."

Gabrielle shook her head, "Look, we gotta try and find where that vamp is. Since he's still out there thanks to Gordon stopping by."

"We gotta find Gordon though, we won't be able to finish this hunt with him around." Sam spoke.

"Though, how exactly do we find him?" Sadly Gabrielle was right, they didn't know where he was so, how could they track him down? They were brought to the attention of Deans phone ringing, he took it out of his pocket and groaned seeing it was Bela calling.

"What?" Dean asked, voice full of irritation as he answered the call.

"I don't like it when people hold grudges against me. I'd rather you didn't kill me."

Dean huffed, "You want Liz to kill you instead?"

"Liz wouldn't kill me, she would've done it by now." Dean had to admit that Bela was true, if Liz hated Bela so much then she would've killed her by now instead she just didn't like Bela and found her annoying, "Anyways, I went ahead and found Gordon's exact location."

"You're a hundred miles away. How?"

"Hello. Purveyor of powerful occult objects. I used a talking board to contact the other side."

"And?"

"Warehouse. Two stories, riverfront, neon sign outside."

"Thanks."

"One more thing, the spirit had a message, "Leave town, run like hell, and whatever you do don't go after Gordon" for whatever that's worth." Bela ended the call and Dean looked at his phone then over at Sam and Gabrielle who looked at him in confusion.

"So, are we going after Gordon?" Gabrielle asked, she had heard what Bela had said on the phone since she was only a few mere inches away.

"Oh, yeah. We should TOTALLY listen to Bela." Liz scoffed, Gabrielle rolled her eyes at her sister, "For all we know she's probably setting a trap for us."

"Well if you want to stay here then go a head." Liz looked over at Dean with a glare, but then turned her attention back to the wall and huffed.

Gabrielle sighed, "You and Sam can go after Gordon. Liz and I will stay here. I have to talk to her anyways." Liz rolled her eyes at Gabrielle seeing that Gabrielle wanted to talk. Dean nodded and got up from his spot on the chair, Sam got up as well, grabbing their weapons and heading towards the door, "Guys." They stopped and turned around to Gabrielle, "Be careful." Dean gave Gabrielle a smile and then Sam looked at Gabrielle as she smiled over at him. Dean knew that really Gabrielle was telling Sam to be careful, he could tell she was worried about him.

Dean and Sam walked out of the door, Liz looked over and watched the two leave and the door shut behind them. Gabrielle turned around and crossed her arms at Liz, "Liz, I'm getting sick and tired of your childish acts. You're twenty-eight!"

Liz scoffed, "So?"

"Um, so, you need to act your own age! Sitting there giving Dean the silent treatment is pathetic and immature."

"He's getting what he deserves."

"He said he's sorry, how does that not cut it?"

"Gabby, you don't understand."

"What makes you think that I don't understand?"

"You don't know how I felt watching Dean run out there while Gordon and his buddy were shooting at him and then he didn't show up for a while because he went out to get something because he was hungry. I was worried sick about him!"

Gabrielle sighed, "Look, Liz, I know you care a lot about Dean-"

"A lot doesn't even cut it." Liz cut Gabrielle off in a mutter.

Gabrielle shook her head, "You know, you're kinda acting like one of those obsessed clingy girlfriends."

Liz scoffed, "I am not clingy."

Gabrielle crossed her arms, "Yeah, you are."

"Elle, I was worried!" Liz stood up from her seat, "He ran into gun fire! What if Sam would've done that and then not show up for a hour or two? Wouldn't you be at least slightly worried and thinking the worse?" Gabrielle didn't want to admit to Liz she was right, now that she thought if Sam would've done that she'd been worried, "I have every right to be mad at Dean!"

"You know, I'm tired of the two of you! One day you act like everythings fine and dandy and then the next day you guys look like you're gonna rip each others heads off! And I'm not fond of the way you guys are treating the whole thing about Dean going to Hell."

Liz rolled her eyes, "There's nothing wrong with what we're doing."

"Nothing wrong? It's like the whole friends with benefits thing all over again! And you know how that turned out in the end!"

Liz looked at her sister with a glare, "This is different!"

Gabrielle crossed her arms, "Oh? How so exactly?"

Liz looked away, "I'm just..." Liz paused, "I'm just trying to make Deans last year worth it. You wouldn't understand." Her voice was softer now. Gabrielle sighed, running her hand through her hair. Liz turned around and grabbed her leather jacket on the chair, putting it on.

"Where are you going?"

"Out." Liz said as she walked past Gabrielle.

Gabrielle turned around, "We aren't suppose to go anywhere." Before Gabrielle could stop Liz she already slammed the door behind her. Gabrielle groaned and put her head back, this was so not fun anymore.

xxxxxx

After about an hour, Gabrielle sat in the chair she closed her phone once more after she tried calling Liz who didn't answer, once again. She perked her head up hearing the door open, she hoped to god it was Liz so she wouldn't have to face Dean for letting Liz go out, but much to her dismay Dean and Sam walked in.

When Dean walked in, he had already noticed that the Trans Am wasn't in the parking lot when him and Sam got back. He looked around and noticed that Liz wasn't there in the room, he turned to Gabrielle who stood up, "Where's Liz?" He asked.

Gabrielle sighed, looking away, "She had a fit and went out."

"You didn't stop her?!"

"I tried, but before I could she was out the door." Gabrielle threw her hands up, Dean groaned and turned around, "Where are you going?"

"To go find her!" Dean yelled before he slammed the door behind him.

Gabrielle shook her head, annoyed at the older Winchester. She hated when this happened, she looked over at Sam, "So, what happened?"

Sam sighed, "The vamp turned Gordon."

Gabrielle's eyes widened, "Wait, so Liz is out there and Gordon is one of those nasty blood suckers now?" She walked over and grabbed her jacket, putting it on, "Sam, we gotta go find her. She's out there and for all we know Gordon could track her!"

Sam grabbed Gabrielle's arm and stopped her from walking out, "Neither of us have a car, how are we gonna find her?"

Gabrielle sighed, Sam was right; they didn't have any transportation so how exactly could they even manage to find Liz? Gabrielle walked over and took a seat in the chair, tapping her finger on the table, "Well, then what are we suppose to do?"

Sam shrugged, walking over and pulling up a chair in front of Gabrielle, "We just sit here and wait, I guess."

Gabrielle shook her head, looking up at Sam, "I can't. My sister is out there! I can't have her get killed or worse, turned!"

Sam sighed, he didn't know what they could do, he only hoped that Dean would be able to find her before Gordon could snatch her, "Dean will find her, I'm sure he will." He tried to assure Gabrielle, though he knew it didn't help at all.

Gabrielle put her arm up on the table and leaned her head on her hand, "This is all my fault."

Sam put his hand on Gabrielle's knee, "No, it's not. You didn't know Gordon had turned, so you thought Liz would be fine out there."

Gabrielle looked up at Sam, her head still leaned on her hand, "Sam, what if something happens to Liz though?"

"Nothing is going to happen to Liz, okay? She's going to be fine. She knows what she's doing, she can handle herself." He knew Liz was tough and would be fine, she'd shown them many times before. He only hoped that he was right.

xxxxxx

Liz walked out of one of the local bars, she had decided to get herself a drink, she needed one and she needed to be away from Gabrielle. She hated the way Gabrielle treated her sometimes, Gabrielle didn't understand a thing about the way she felt towards Dean. Having to deal with him going to Hell wasn't as easy to do as she showed. All of the sex actually helped surprisingly.

"_I wanna be yours pretty baby. Yours and yours alone. I'm here to tell ya honey, that I'm bad to the bone."_

Liz rolled her eyes seeing that Dean was calling, she obviously knew that he was probably back at the motel right now freaking out over her missing, which is what she wanted and make him feel how she had felt earlier. She stopped at the Trans Am and pulled her phone out of her pocket, she hesitated to answer it, but she instead went and clicked to ignore the call. She still wasn't in the mood to talk to him, she was still angered at him. She then turned her phone off so Dean couldn't call again because she knew he'd keep calling until she answered.

She then grabbed her keys out of her pocket and went to unlock the car door, she jumped and dropped her keys when she saw in the reflection of the mirror Gordons face appear. She turned around quickly and went to punch his face, but he grabbed her hand before she could even try and squeezed it. She winced as he did and pulled her hand down, "What do you want?" She hissed at him.

"You know, you shouldn't be out here alone." Liz glared at him, she brought her leg up and kicked him in the crotch making him let go of her hand and she turned to try and pick up the keys off the ground, but Gordon grabbed her head before she could, bringing it up and banged it against the rear view mirror, causing it to break off from the pressure he used, but it leaned while it was slightly still attached. Gordon then picked up Liz as she was unconscious now and took her away.

xxxxxx

Dean slammed his hand against the wheel after he tried calling Liz again but it went straight to voicemail making him know that her phone was off. He had tried going to Spider, but she wasn't there, he had asked of any other bars around and he was heading to one called Whiskey Rock -A- Roller, a biker bar actually. He figured that Liz would be there, considering it was named after the Lynyrd Skynyrd song and he knew she loved Lynyrd Skynyrd, so it probably had brought her attention to it.

He looked to see the Trans Am parked along the sidewalk, knowing that she was in there. He pulled the Impala up behind the Trans Am, not even seeing the broken rear view mirror at first. He was already heading into the bar, when he got in he looked around and saw some biker chicks dancing on the dance floor showing off as The Stroke by Billy Squier played on the jukebox, but he didn't see Liz anywhere, he walked up to the bar, a big guy with grey beard and a black studded vest over a Harley Davidson shirt walked over to him, "What can I get you?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"I'm looking for someone."

The guy crossed his arms, "Yeah?"

"Yeah, she's got long blonde hair, teased; you ever see the music video to Warrant's Cherry Pie?"

The guy nodded his head, "What about it?"

"The hot chick in there, hair like hers." The guy grinned, Dean shook his head, "Dark green eyes, really skinny. Oh, nice rack, you couldn't miss. Probably wearing a black shirt, light jeans ripped at the knees and a studded leather jacket."

"I think I know who you're talking about, she looks like you would've seen her on the Sunset Strip during the eighties?"

Dean nodded with a slight laugh thinking about it that Liz did always look like she belonged on the Sunset Strip during the eighties, "Yeah, that's her."

"She left about I'd say ten minutes ago."

Dean put his head back knowing that she had left, he then sighed and looked at the guy, "Did she leave with anyone?"

"Nope. She left alone."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Then why is her car still here?"

He shrugged, "Don't ask me."

Dean groaned getting up from the stool, he walked out of the bar and looked around, but couldn't find Liz anywhere, he was getting worried. He walked over to the Trans Am, that's when he finally noticed the rear view mirror was hanging off and had been broken, he looked down to the ground to see the keys to the Trans Am on the ground, "No. No. No. No. No. No." He repeated over and over as he leaned down and picked the keys up clutching them in his hands, he stood up turning around and looking into the distance, "Lizzie!"

* * *

**Authors Notes: OH NO GORDON CAPTURED LIZ :O  
Will Dean, Sam, and Elle be able to save her in time? Dun dun dun!**


	24. Fresh Blood Part 3

**Authors Notes: GUYS GUESS WHAT! THIS FIC HAS MADE IT OVER 100K WORDS! *throws confetti*  
I'm so proud of myself :')  
This has been my longest fic ever. I usually don't make it over 40k words lmao xD**

**Anyways, here's part 3 to Fresh Blood! If any of you guys love Iron Maiden or Motorhead, then you'll love this chapter ;)**

**Onto the chapter! ~**

* * *

Liz felt her head pumping, like someone was hitting her in the head with a baseball bat and wouldn't stop. She tried moving her hands but she realized she was tied to something. She fluttered her eyes open and moaned in pain at her head, "I see you're awake." Liz quickly looked up as Gordon walked over to her and leaned down.

Liz glared at him, "What do you want with me?" She hissed, "I thought Sam was the one you wanted."

"Oh, he is. Though, I figured that I could use you to lure him in, considering you guys are like brother and sister."

"How did you know where I was?"

Gordon shrugged, "Picked up Deans scent on you."

Liz raised an eyebrow and wondering how he smelled Dean on her, then her eyes widened and realized that he was a vamp, "You're a vampire." She snarled.

Gordon smiled, "We got a winner." Liz rolled her eyes. Gordon moved his hand towards Liz's face she moved her head trying not to let him touch her and he grinned and stood up, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna turn you."

"What? Are you gonna feed on me then?" She scoffed and rolled her eyes. Unlike most people who would be crying and freaking out if they were in her position, she was calm. She never tried to show any weakness towards her enemies. Sure, in the inside she was scared as hell, but she couldn't show that. She had to prove that they didn't phase her.

Gordon shook his head, "No. You're just bait." He turned back to Liz, walking over and sitting down on the ground in front of her, "See, I know about you Liz. I've done my researching."

"You don't know a thing about who I am!" She snapped back at him, her eyes sending daggers at him.

"Actually, I do. I know that your parents had been killed by demons when you were four; your uncle, Bobby Singer took custody of you and your little sister, Gabrielle. I know that you've known Sam and Dean since you were ten and you hunted with them for quite a while, until about eight years ago when you split and took your sister Gabrielle with you." Liz continued glaring, how did Gordon know all of this about her?

"Then three years after that you met Mark Walker, and no we're not related. " Liz was thankful for that, "You lied to him saying your name was Beth Singer then after two years of being together you got hitched and about two years after that you got pregnant, then had a son; Robert Johnathan Walker. Johnathon after John Winchester, though you never told Mark who John was. Nor did you tell him about your past at all, you lied to him about being a hunter."

"How do you know all of this?" She asked, her voice in a growl.

Gordon laughed menacingly, "I had to know who you and your sister were and why you were with the Winchesters, so I did a little researching myself. Demons can give you a lot of detail when you know how to torture them just right." Liz snorted, Gordon leaned in and Liz looked back at him, eyes squinting, "Kubrick had told me how protective you were of Sam when him and Grady captured you two and told me how you had said that Sam was like a little brother."

Liz turned and looked at Gordon, "Yeah, so?"

Gordon shrugged, "That's why you're bait. Figured little Sammy will come running to save you once he knew that I captured you because of how close you are."

Liz huffed, "Yeah, well you won't have just Sam after you. Deans probably trying to track your ass down right now and you've probably pissed him off to such a level that he isn't even gonna hesitate to kill you now."

Gordon chuckled, "I don't mind." Liz raised an eyebrow, "I was going to kill myself anyways after I get done taking Sam down."

Liz laughed, "Little suicidal now, aren't we?"

Gordon stood up, "I'm a monster, something I used to hunt. Can't let myself continue on." Gordon paused, "But, I have to finish one last thing before I get rid of myself and that is to kill Sam Winchester."

Liz tensed up, she shook her head, "Look, Sam isn't what you think he is. I should know, I've known him since I was ten."

Gordon turned back to Liz, "That's what he wants you to think." Liz rolled her eyes, she didn't understand why Gordon was so bent on killing Sam and why he thought Sam was the evilest thing in the world, when Sam to her was almost like a Golden Retriever puppy; Sweetest guy you'd ever know, even feeling guilty if he ever laid eyes on a porn magazine. So, how come Gordon thought he was almost like the devil?

"You know, you're really riding up my chains here. Sam isn't a bad guy, I don't know why you keep thinking that he is and I don't know how many times I gotta drill it in your head. So, how about you untie me here, then I kill you and we call it a day?" She gave him a fake smile.

Gordon knelled down to Liz and shook his head, "Sorry, can't do that." Gordon then slapped Liz so hard, knocking her unconscious once again.

xxxxxx

Dean slammed the door of the motel room, Gabrielle and Sam, who hadn't got any sleep all night after Dean had called and said that Gordon snatched Liz. He had come back to the hotel and took Gabrielle and Sam to the bar where Liz had last been and Gabrielle and Sam drove the Trans Am back to the hotel. They looked up and expected the worse seeing the fear in Deans face, "I couldn't find them."

Gabrielle and Sam stood up from their chairs, "Well what are we suppose to do now?" Sam asked, horror in his voice. He was worried about Liz, though he could only imagine how worse Dean felt.

Dean shook his head, "I don't know. I looked everywhere I could think of. Must've checked a dozen motels, warehouses, and I couldn't find them. He's got them hidden someplace good." He walked back and forth, Gabrielle sighed and walked up to Dean, he turned and looked at her, "Elle, what if he turns her?"

Gabrielle gave Dean a reassuring smile, "He won't. If I know Gordon, and I do because I've worked with him before; he's using Liz as bait. He wants us to come for him, he won't turn her." She assured him, not that it really helped Dean at all.

"I'm gonna kill him, if it's the last thing I do. I'm gonna kill him." Dean walked over to the duffel bags and pulled out The Colt and the bullet case and loaded up The Colt.

"And what are you doing?" Sam asked as he watched Dean take The Colt, "We don't even know where Gordon has Liz, you even said that you looked everywhere for them."

"Look, Gordon has Liz and I'm not gonna be fine until I know Liz is safe and sound. So, I'm going after him."

"Not alone you're not." Sam protested.

"Sam, I don't need you to sign me a permission slip, okay? He's after you, not me, and he's turbocharged." Gabrielle huffed and rolled her eyes at Dean, "He also has Liz and I'll go through anything to get her back."

Sam crossed his arms, "Yeah, we know that too, but you don't know where they are. You're not going by yourself or you're gonna get yourself killed."

Gabrielle sighed, "Dean, you shouldn't go out there alone. Sam and I aren't gonna just stay here and pretend that everythings gonna be okay. No."

Dean looked up at the two as he loaded the bullets into The Colt, "I want you two to be safe and out of harms way. I'm the one who's suppose to protect Liz and save her ass."

"She's my sister!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, she's my girl!" Gabrielle smirked, Dean raised an eyebrow wondering why exactly Gabrielle had smirked at that, "What?"

"You just said out loud that Liz is your girl."

Dean rolled his eyes and Gabrielle snickered a bit, "Shut up. Now, what do you want me to do then? Liz is out there, for all we know she could be hurt or worse, dead."

Sam sighed, "Elle is right though, Gordon wouldn't turn Liz. He's using her for bait so we can come to him."

"Look, I'm going after Liz and you guys can't stop me." Dean said as he walked towards the door, Sam grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"No, you're not. It's too risky for you to go out there alone."

"It's too risky to let you go out there, Gordon's after you."

"And I'm well aware of that but, it's risky for you to go out there by yourself since he can track down your scent. Let me and Elle go with you, we care about Liz just as much as you do." Dean looked away and pulled his arm out of Sam's grip.

Gabrielle sighed, "Dean, just listen to us. If you go, we go. We're a team, we don't split up." Dean turned around to face Gabrielle, "We fight together."

"You expect me to just sit here and wait until Gordon decides to make an appearance? Liz's life is on my hands, if she gets hurt, or even killed; it's all on me. Robby already lost his father, I'm not gonna let him lose his mother too. I won't rest until I have Liz in my arms."

"And we know that, but do you expect Sam and I to sit here while you go out there? No." Gabrielle paused, running her hand through her hair and sighing, "Look, let's just cover our scents so he can't track us and wait here until nightfall. Then we can go find Liz, okay?" Gabrielle put her hand on Deans shoulder and tried to give him a reassuring smile, "She'll be alright. She can handle herself. If I know my sister, and I do because I've looked up to her all my life; she can fight for herself until we get there. She's going to be fine, I know she will." Or at least, that's what she hoped.

Dean gave Gabrielle a quick smile back, then Gabrielle took her hand off of Deans shoulder and Dean sighed, "Alright, we'll wait out here until nightfall."

xxxxxx

The three secluded themselves in Sam and Gabrielle's motel room. The bed spring was up against the door, cutting off the doorknob from turning so anyone could enter. The two mattresses were up against the wall. Sam looked out the window, and Gabrielle who stood beside him turned around and slightly frowned seeing Dean tapping his fingers on the table, looking over at his phone, just waiting and hoping that his phone would ring and it'd be Liz on the other line.

It was nearing nightfall, they'd be going out to search for Gordon soon if he didn't make an appearance himself any time soon. They all prayed that Liz would be alright, that she could fight for herself. They knew she could, they knew she was strong, but the thing was; was she strong enough to fight back Gordon? To keep him from trying to turn her? Or killing her? They only hoped.

"_Baby, when I think about you, I think about love. Darlin', don't live without you and your love."_

Sam turned around, his attention quickly to Deans phone as it rang Liz's ringtone, as if in a flash, Dean had the phone in his hand. Gabrielle crossed her arms and turned to Sam, "He really put that for her ringtone?" She asked, Sam nodded and Gabrielle shook her head.

Dean answered the call and put it up to his ear as fast as he could, his heart was racing so fast that he wouldn't be surprised if it just jumped out of his chest, "Lizzie?" He asked his voice had a somewhat relief to it seeing that her phone had called.

"Nope. Guess again."

Dean snarled hearing Gordon's voice, "Gordon, I swear to god, if you have done anything to Liz then I'm gonna torture slowly and you'll be wishing you never had laid a hand on her. What have you done to her?"

"Calm down, Dean. I've got Liz right here. Go on Liz, talk to him."

"Dean."

Dean sighed in relief hearing Liz's voice from the other end, knowing she was alive, "Lizzie, oh thank god."

"I'm so sorry for giving you the silent treatment. I'm so so sorry." She apologized, her voice was soft. He noticed it wasn't scared or trembling, then again he knew how tough Liz tried to act in situations like this one.

"Lizzie, I'm not mad at you just-just tell me you're okay."

"Oh yeah, I'm perfectly okay." She joked, almost a laugh to her voice, "Just tied up to a pole here and haven't ate anything in twenty-four hours. Got a bruise on my forehead the size of Canada and my nose is bleeding like it's on it's period. Yup, I'm totally okay."

Dean shook his head at Liz and her sarcasm, that to him proved she was fine, but he didn't believe she was truly fine until she was in his arms, "He hasn't turned you yet, has he?"

"Little bastard hasn't even tried, I think he's too scared." Dean thanked god knowing that Gordon hadn't turned Liz like he thought he would've. Gabrielle was right that he was only using Liz as bait.

"See, she's perfectly fine...for now." Dean growled as Gordon talked again, he wanted to hear Liz's voice again. It was the only thing that calmed him down.

"Gordon, I swear to god if you turn her-"

"Dean, I'm not gonna do that. All I want is Sam. Put him on."

Dean looked over at Sam, "He wants to talk to you."

Sam raised an eyebrow, walking up to Dean in his chair, as Dean handed over his phone, "Gordon, what do you want?" Sam asked, after he put the phone up to his ear.

"Sam, I have an offer. You give in and come here to me and make everything easy, no fight. If you do then I'll let Liz go."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll turn Liz into a blood sucker like me without hesitation."

"Sam! Don't do it!" Liz yelled at him, her voice a little faint.

"Shut up!"

Sam heard a hard slap as flesh met flesh and then Liz pierce a scream. He clutched the phone tight and tensed. His blood almost boiling, "Gordon, you leave her alone! She has nothing to do with this! This is between me and you!" His voice was fierce, hearing Gordon slap Liz had brought his protective side over her out. He really wanted to kill Gordon now more than ever before.

Dean grabbed the phone away from Sam, "Gordon, where are you?!" He was done playing games, he wanted Gordon's head on a stick now.

"Factory on Riverside off the turnpike. Be here in twenty minutes or...I'll turn Liz."

"Gordon, let Liz go. I beg of you."

"Bye, Dean."

"Gordon!" Before Dean could say anything else Gordon hung up on him. Dean cursed a few words under his breath as he closed his cell phone and put it back in his pocket. He turned to Sam and Gabrielle, "Don't just stand there! Come on, let's go!" He ordered them, they quickly nodded their heads. Gabrielle scurried over to the table and picked up the keys to the Trans Am and turned a heel and followed Sam and Dean out the door.

xxxxxx

Liz leaned her head against the pole that her hands were tied up to and sighed; she was bored and would kill to have a burger. She sniffled since she had blood down her nose after Gordon had slapped her. She tasted blood from her bottom lip that Gordon had also busted open from slapping her so hard, she doubted it would need stitches. She looked over to see Gordon leaning against the wall waiting for Sam, but she knew that Dean and Gabrielle would be coming too, they wouldn't let Sam do this alone and she knew that Gordon knew that too.

She sighed, she had to find some source of entertainment. She'd been tied to this pole for nearly twenty-four hours. No music either. This was serious torture to her. All of a sudden she decided that she'd start humming to the only song that came to her mind, which was Iron Maiden's 'The Number Of The Beast'. She couldn't think of anything else and it helped calm her down.

"I left alone, my mind was blank. I needed time to think to get the memories from my mind. What did I see can I believe that what I saw that night was real and not just fantasy." She sung under her breath and tapped her foot, Gordon raised an eyebrow as he heard her singing behind him, "Yeah! The night was black, was no use holding back, 'cos I just had to see was someone watching me? In the mist dark figures move and twist. Was this all for real or some kind of hell?" She continued, only irritating Gordon more and this time she sung it out loud and not under her breath, making sure she was also horribly out of tune, "666 the number of the beast-"

Gordon turned around, not being able to take anymore of Liz's out of tune singing. She was almost piercing his ears, "Will you stop that?" He snapped at her.

Liz stopped singing and looked towards Gordon, "Why? Does my singing bother you?" She grinned at him, oh how she loved to piss people off this way. After all, Gordon deserved her awful singing. Well, her singing wasn't that awful, she had just only been singing where she wasn't trying hard enough so she was all out of pitch. Normally, she wasn't that bad of a singer; Dean actually loved her singing.

"Yes. Please, stop." Liz mocked his voice and then slightly laughed. Gordon turned back around. Liz looked up at him smirking then looked away and just continued to hum to the same song she had just sung. Gordon groaned and turned around, "I told you to stop that!"

Liz smirked, "Actually, you told me to stop singing. You never told me to stop humming; there's quite a big difference there. Apparently you don't realize it though..."

Gordon walked up to her and knelled down grabbing her face, "Are you asking for me to turn you?"

Liz tilted her head from side to side then looked at Gordon, "Not really, I mean...I would be quite a bad-ass vamp but, with having a son and having to go to parent teacher conferences when he's older and goes to school, I don't think that would settle right with the teachers when they know I'm a vampire."

Gordon pushed Liz's head back and then stood back up, Liz looked up at him with a glare, "How does Dean deal with you?"

Liz shrugged, "You know, I've kinda asked myself the same question many times before, but I just can't seem to figure out an answer. A part of me thinks it's because of the sex, but who knows." She could tell she was irritating Gordon with her sarcasm and she was finding such entertainment out of it too.

"You're so close to making me kill you instead."

"Oh, really?"

"Don't tempt me."

"Tempting you." Liz said in a sing song voice. Though, she really didn't want to see how far it would take her until she made him crack, she was only just doing this for kicks until Sam, Dean, or Gabrielle or all of them showed up.

"Do you think you're funny?"

Liz grinned, "Actually, I think I'm adorable."

Gordon growled at her and walked back over knelling down to her, squeezing her cheeks with his hand, "I could snap your neck right now." Gordon paused, Liz watched as Gordon's eyes moved to a certain direction and then he let go of her face and stood up, "They're here."

"Awe and we were having such a fun time too. We should totally do this again...that's if Dean doesn't kill you." She snickered with a laugh. Gordon looked back at Liz, but then he ran off, "Okay, that's cool! Just leave me here tied to this pole!" She yelled out at him, she groaned and then slightly hit her head against the pole as she waited for Sam, Dean, and Gabrielle or which ever one of them would show and went back to singing until they showed, but this time she went onto Motorhead's 'Rock N Roll'.

"I'm in love with rock 'n' roll, satisfies my soul. If that's how it has to be, I won't get mad. I got rock 'n' roll, to save me from the cold and if that's all there is, it ain't so bad. Rock 'n' roll." She sung, and titled her head from side to side as she did, though she stopped when she heard some footsteps over in the distance and she turned her head to where they were coming from and she sighed in relief as Dean came out of the corner, Sam and Gabrielle were right behind him. Dean ran up to her and helped untie her from the pole, "Thank god! Dean, I promise never to give you the silent treatment ever again." She apologized once again in relief.

Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around Liz, "I don't care about that, I care that you're alive." He said as he dug his head into her shoulder and Liz wrapped her arms around him.

"Were you just singing Motorhead?" Gabrielle asked, Liz and Dean pulled apart and Liz gave her a smile, Gabrielle shook her head.

Liz then looked back to Dean and he took a look at her face, he sighed seeing the bruise on her forehead, the bloody nose, and busted bottom lip from Gordon slapping her. He couldn't believe that even through all of that Liz was still her sarcastic calm self, she barely even looked scared, "Come on, let's get you back to the motel and I'll patch you up." He gave her a smile and then picked her up, Liz grabbed Deans jacket and took in the smell of it, oh how she was so glad to smell it again. Dean turned around to Sam and Gabrielle.

"Where's Gordon?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, when you guys came he just took off." Liz answered, "I don't think he was able to handle my sarcasm anymore." She chuckled, Dean shook his head and smiled at her. Gabrielle had to smile at her sister, even in a situation like Liz had been in she didn't crack one bit. No tears at all and her voice didn't even sound scared or trembled either.

Dean looked over at Sam, "I'm gonna take Lizzie to the cars, you and Elle take care of Gordon." He ordered them.

"Awe! Can't I stay and watch the fight?" Liz asked, looking up at Dean pouting her lips.

Dean shook his head, "No. You need patched up."

"Forget about my injuries, get me some food. I'd kill for a burger right now!"

Gabrielle chuckled, "Dean go on and take Liz, we'll deal with Gordon." She gave him a smile. Dean nodded, Dean started to walk away and past Gabrielle and Sam, he then stopped and turned around.

"Hey, Elle!" Gabrielle turned around and watched as Dean put Liz down and let her lean against him then pulled the Colt out of his pocket, "I think you'll need this." He gave her a grin.

Gabrielle eyes gleamed seeing he was going to let her use the Colt, she walked over to take it, but when Dean handed it to her one of the doors to seal off a part of the room suddenly went down making them all jump, "Sam!" Dean yelled seeing that Sam had been trapped in the other room and he banged against the door.

"That bastard." Liz muttered knowing that Gordon had sealed the room off so it was only him and Sam in there.

xxxxxx

Sam pulled out his blade after the lights turned off, realizing Gordon was in the room with him somewhere. He held out his hand so he wouldn't run into anything and know what was in front of him. He slowly walked around the room making his way, "Gordon... you got me where you want me. You might as well come out and fight!"

Sam being as blind as a bat at the second because of the lights being out didn't realize Gordon appear behind him, "I'm right here, Sam." Sam turned quickly around slashing the blade, but Gordon was gone before he could touch him, Sam heard Gordon laugh menacingly, "What's the matter, Sammy?"

"So, this is really the way you want to do it, huh?"

"Damn right I do. You have no idea what I faced to get here. I lost everything. My life. But it's worth it, 'cause I'm finally gonna kill the most dangerous thing I ever hunted. You're not human, Sam."

"Look who's talking." Sam realized Gordon was right in front of him and he lashed the blade out but it banged against something metal since Gordon had moved out of the way.

"You're right. I'm a bloodthirsty killer."

"Don't talk about it like you don't have a choice."

"I don't."

"Yes you do, Gordon. You didn't kill Liz or turn her."

"Cause I was using her for bait, believe me though, I wanted so badly to kill her."

"But you didn't."

"No. I didn't. Though, I got to hand it to you, Sam. You got a lot of people fooled, especially Liz. She thinks you're the sweetest guy on earth, that you aren't a killer."

"Because I'm not."

"Actually, you are. But see, I know the truth. I know what it's like. We're the same now, you and me. I know how it is walking around with something evil inside you. It's just too bad you won't do the right thing and kill yourself. I'm gonna... as soon as I'm done with you. Two last good deeds. Killing you, and killing myself." Sam backed up against the wall as he heard Gordon growling.

xxxxxx

Gabrielle twirled the Colt around her hand, disappointed by the fact Dean finally let her hold it and even use it, but then Gordon had to ruin her moment by closing the doors and leaving him and Sam to fight, she sighed, "Well, so much for using this baby." She jumped as she heard a crash and turned to see Gordon and Sam go through the wall. She smirked, "And the sky opened up and said, Elle this is your moment to shine." Dean and Liz rolled their eyes at Gabrielle as she ran over with the Colt towards Gordon holding it up at him, but he turned around grabbing her arms and twisting them before pushing her into the wall.

"Liz, stay here." Dean ordered, Liz crossed her arms and scoffed as Dean ran over towards Gordon to attack him, but when he went to punch Gordon, Gordon grabbed his hand squeezing it and then throwing Dean down to the ground.

He then turned to Liz and she gulped as he began to walk up to her, she backed away slowly even though she was cornered and couldn't run. she awkwardly laughed, "Um, hey yeah sorry if I annoyed you earlier. I didn't really actually want to tempt you to kill me." She smiled awkwardly but groaned as she backed against the wall and knew she was trapped.

He pushed his hand against her shoulder, grabbing her hand when she tried to punch him, "I should've done this a long time ago."

Liz gulped, but before Gordon could bite into her neck, Sam ran over grabbing him and tossing him to the ground. Liz took a sigh in relief. Dean ran over to Liz after he was able to balance himself up after being thrown against the wall, "You okay?" He asked her, as he checked her neck and was thankful to see that it wasn't bloody and had new bite marks in it.

Liz nodded, "I'm fine." She smiled at him, but jumped as Gordon grabbed Dean and bit into his neck. Liz jumped in and kicked Gordon in the side, grabbing him and taking him off of Dean, who fell to the ground and put his hand up against his neck.

Gordon stood straight up turning to Liz who stood her ground now and glared at him, "Hey Gordon!" Gordon turned around at Gabrielle who had been able to stumble herself back up, she spit the blood from her mouth and smirked, "This is for shooting at me." His eyes widened as Gabrielle pulled the trigger of the Colt and it directly hit Gordon in the head. He sparked before falling to the ground dead. Liz looked over at Gabrielle who had the biggest smile on her face, "That...was...awesome." She cooed as she stared down at the Colt in awe. Liz sighed and shook her head at her sister. Liz turned and leaned down to Dean and helped pick him up as he held his hand against his bloody neck.

Sam stood up from where Gordon had slammed him against a shelf and sighed in relief seeing Gordon's body on the ground dead. He looked over at Gabrielle who smiled at him as she handed him over the Colt, "Dude, that thing is so bad-ass."

Sam shook his head smiling at her, "Yeah, sure." He looked at her after taking the Colt and they were silent as they looked into each others eyes.

Liz cleared her throat, "Um, can we like go now? I'm starving." Sam and Gabrielle looked away from each other and nodded awkwardly. Liz and Dean grinned at them after seeing that little moment, only wishing those two would finally admit their damn feelings for each other.

xxxxxx

Dean took the ice pack out of the mini fridge, closing the fridge, then grabbed the aspirin bottle on top of it and turned around and walked over to Liz, who sat on the bed. She had already gotten herself a shower, cleaning off the dry blood from her face. She hadn't teased her hair, it was still a little wet, as she wasn't really in the mood to blow dry it, and dried it as much as she could with the towel. She had changed into her Aerosmith tank and another pair of ripped jeans, while Deans jacket was hung on her. He handed her the ice pack, "Here ya go." He said, as he pulled up a chair in front of her and sat down

Liz smiled and took the ice pack, putting it on her forehead where the bruise was, "Thanks." Dean gave her a smile, then opened the aspirin bottle and took out two pills. Liz took them and swallowed them down separately, then grabbed the bottle of whiskey and took a small drink to wash down the pills. Dean took the bottle away, putting it down on the ground, then took his hand and lifted Liz's head up to look at her busted lip.

"Doesn't look like it needs any stitches, think it can heal up fine without 'em." He said, taking his hand from Liz's chin, "You feeling alright there?"

Liz shrugged, "I've had worse. This is nothing." She looked to Dean and gave him a soft smile, "How's that neck of yours?"

Dean laughed, "I've had worse too." He gave her a smile and Liz half laughed, "So, what all did Gordon tell you back there?"

"Nothing really, he told me everything he knew about me, but that was about it. Didn't really say anything about Sam, just that he had to kill him." Liz took the ice pack and sighed, "Dean, do you think if someone finds out about Gabby that they might go after her too like Gordon did to Sam?"

Dean shook his head, "Nah, we don't even know anyways what is going on with her. All we know is that she's been having visions, that's it. She might just be a random psychic, no demon blood in her." Liz nodded, though inside she was finding that hard to believe, "Look, you shouldn't worry about Elle, okay? You actually should worry more about her vision."

Liz sighed with a slight groan because Dean had brought up about Gabrielle's vision, "I don't want to talk about it. Okay? Please, let's just save it for another time." She wasn't in the mood to talk about Gabrielle's vision, actually she didn't want to talk about it at all. She wanted to ignore it. Dean was about to open his mouth and say something, but Liz cut him off before hand, "I just don't want to talk about my own death. I-I just don't. So, please all I ask is if you leave it alone for now. Please."

Dean took a sigh, he wanted to talk about it, but he didn't want to get in a fight either with Liz if he tried to force her to talk, "Alright, fine, I'm letting you slide for now only because what you've gone through today. Though, when I bring it back up, you talk. Got it?" Liz lifted her eyes at him, "Lizzie."

"Alright! Okay! I will." Dean decided he wouldn't say anything more, he didn't want Liz to snap at him again. He hated fighting with her, he only wanted to hear her laugh. Though, after Sam had told him about Gabrielle's vision, it'd been hard on him. Even though Sam said himself and promised he would watch Liz; it didn't help. He still worried.

Dean patted Liz's knee and then got up, Liz looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "Well, come on. You want to go get something to eat?" He asked her, though when he saw her face bright up at the mention of food, he already knew what her answer would be.

"My god, do I!" Liz answered, as her voice become cheerful. Dean smiled, as he watched Liz stand up in enthusiasm . He grabbed her jacket, that laid on the table and handed it to her when she walked up, "I'm really in the mood for a bacon cheeseburger; with extra bacon."

Dean laughed at Liz's mention of craving for a bacon cheeseburger, "I'm so glad to have you back." Liz gave him a smile, and Dean wrapped his arm around Liz, as he also opened the door, and the two walked out together and Liz closed the door behind them.

"Oh, you think we can listen to some Iron Maiden on the way?" Liz asked, as they walked over to the Impala.

"Really?"

Liz shrugged, "I'm just in the mood to listen to some Maiden." She answered, knowing that Dean anyways wouldn't decline because he also loved Iron Maiden.

Dean chuckled, "Sure, why not?" He even had an Iron Maiden album in his cassette tape collection. So, Liz had no need to get into the Trans Am and get one of her albums out of her collection. When Liz got in the Impala, she skimmed through Deans cassette tape collection, which wasn't any different from her collection. She grinned when she found Iron Maiden's The Number Of The Beast album. Dean started up the Impala and Liz ejected the tape that Dean currently had in the Impala, then put The Number Of The Beast album in and soon enough her and Dean were singing along to Run To The Hills as Dean drove out of the motel parking lot.

* * *

**Authors Notes: This was such a long chapter. Holy crap. I hope you guys liked it though! Yeah, I changed the ending then what Fresh Blood originally was, but I thought I would focus more on Liz and Dean for this. Ya know? :)**

**I had so much fun writing this chapter too. I just love using sarcastic Liz! ^^**  
**Oh, yes I know that Run To The Hills isn't the first song on the album Number Of The Beast, but let's just say that Dean had left off listening to that song on the album the last time he listened to it. Okay?**

**Btw when I had first started this story I had almost forgot Gordon's last name was Walker and had used it for Mark's last name. Then when I got onto this episode, I was like, "Fuck!" lmao**

**Anyways, next episode is A Very Supernatural Christmas! It's actually really hard writing for that episode right now since it's October and close to Halloween at the moment and I'm sitting here trying to get in a Christmas mood so I can rewrite the episode with the girls xD**

**Leave me some lovely reviews please! I WANT TO KNOW YOUR FEELS OVER THIS CHAPTER!**


	25. A Very Supernatural Christmas Part 1

**Authors Notes: Alright, so I'm updating!  
We're finally onto A Very Supernatural Christmas! YAY \o/  
It was so hard to get something together for this chapter because I had to get into a slight Christmas mood so I could get ideas and yet it's nearing Halloween right now and I'm trying to get in the Christmas mood, yeah very hard! But, I hope you guys like this chapter! John is featured in this chapter during a flashback! :D**

* * *

Liz opened the door to Bobby's place, snow from the outside blowed in and Liz shivered from the cold breeze, she was glad to be in the warm house, "Okay, Dean watch it when you bring it." She sneezed when she was hit in the face with the top of the Christmas Tree they had just went out and chopped down at one of the local tree farms after they had taken Robby to the mall to see Santa, which wasn't the best experience for Dean since Robby threw a tantrum after Dean had put Robby on Santa's lap and wouldn't stop crying until after Dean picked him back up.

It was now a few days before Christmas. Dean laughed as Liz wiggled her nose and brushed the needles off her face after her face had met with the tree. Bobby, Sam, and Gabrielle walked out of the living room and Bobby shook his head as Dean brought in the Christmas Tree, "I haven't had one of those things in this house for years." Gabrielle snickered, Liz had demanded for them to have an actual Christmas, as much as Sam protested and was against the whole idea considering that Dean was going to Hell and wouldn't be there next Christmas, but because of Robby he had given in.

Liz had decorated the whole house up, with help from Dean. Liz had went all out on the decorations, there were even reindeer figures and a blow up snowman in the front yard. Christmas lights were all hung up around the porch and the rest of the house. Liz helped Dean bring the Christmas Tree into the living room directing him over to the corner by the window and couch. When he sat it down in the tree holder and tightened it in.

Dean sighed and brushed his forehead with his arm after doing all the work, he turned to Liz who had a smile on her face with Robby now in her arms. He was wearing one of the many band shirts that Dean had gotten him for his birthday, this one was of Pink Floyd's albums Dark Side Of The Moon, "Thanks for the help."

Liz grinned, "I have a baby to watch, sorry." Dean shook his head and walked over to the two, she handed Robby over to Dean, "Now, to the basement to get the lights!" She said cheerfully as she turned a heel and went down to the basement to find where Bobby had put the lights they used to use for the tree.

Dean turned hearing Bobby, Gabrielle, and Sam walk in, "Well, what'd you think? We tried getting the biggest one we could find." He smiled big as Sam walked over to check out the tree and noticed it was taller than him.

Bobby crossed his arms, "Boy, have you gone insane?"

Dean shrugged, "Just getting in the Christmas mood here, Scrooge." Bobby just shook his head and sighed.

Gabrielle sighed, she loved seeing how into the Christmas spirit Dean and Liz were getting into. Well, she knew Liz was gonna act this way anyways, Christmas was Liz's favorite holiday after all, "Dean, we just are finding it hard to custom to this. I mean, next year you won't be here."

"Do you have to keep bringing that up? Come on, it's Christmas!"

Sam turned around from checking out the tree, "Yeah, exactly. It's Christmas."

Dean rolled his eyes, "I'm just doing this for Lizzie and Robby."

Gabrielle gave Dean a soft smile, "I know you are, but it's just hard for us to join you guys." Gabrielle's head perked up and so did everyone else's when they heard the house phone ringing.

"I'll go get that." Bobby said, walking over to the kitchen where the house phone hung.

Gabrielle walked over to Dean and Robby, Robby was smiling over at her and she took his hands and smiled at the boy, "You ready for Christmas, Robby?"

Robby squealed in excitement, "Presents!" Gabrielle and Dean laughed, Robby's vocabulary was getting better each day since he could talk. Liz consulted Dean though because Robby even learned a few curse words from him, so Dean had to watch his mouth around the boy.

"Speaking of presents, have you and Liz got him anything yet?" Sam asked, Gabrielle stood up and looked over at Sam as he walked up to her and Dean.

Dean nodded his head, "Yeah and he's gonna love em." He chimed, he couldn't wait to see the joy in Robby's face on Christmas morning when he saw the presents under the tree.

They were brought to the attention of some humming to Winter Wonderland from a very cheerful Liz coming out from the basement holding a box of lights for the Christmas Tree, Sam and Gabrielle raised their eyebrows at her and she stopped and looked at them, "What?" She asked, knowing the looks they had given her.

"Really?" Sam asked her, he didn't even understand how Liz's mood had changed to this.

Liz rolled her eyes and then walked over to the couch and sat the box of lights down on it, "Alright, so these lights haven't been used in almost nine years now, but they were in the cleanest part of the basement, no residue, so I'm guessing they're okay. If not, then I'll just go buy some new lights." Dean only hoped that the lights worked, Liz had him everywhere earlier in the day and he certainly did not like going to stores around Christmas time. He was not in the mood to battle another old lady over something again.

Dean put Robby down in his playpen, that Gabrielle had gotten the boy for his birthday, then walked over to help Liz untangle the lights. Sam and Gabrielle liked seeing this whole moment between Dean and Liz, but they just couldn't help but think in the back of their heads the fact that Dean wasn't gonna be with them next Christmas. That's why Sam had protested earlier in the month about it, but he realized that Robby was young and the boy should have a few real Christmases for a while.

Then again, he knew how Liz got around Christmas time. He remembered back then before the split how when it was just the day after Thanksgiving she'd have everyone driven mad before Christmas even came; with her demanding that they decorate the house up, playing Christmas songs throughout the household twenty-four seven and making them have a movie night every Friday with a certain Christmas movie, "Well, that was a fellow hunter and there's activity up in Michigan, people gettin' pulled up their Chimneys. Was wonderin' if you guys would go look at it since he had to get home to his wife for Christmas or she'd have his head reigned."

Liz groaned as she untangled the lights up, "Come on Bobby, can't he find someone else?" She whined, not really in the mood for a hunt for once and she worried about the snow and driving the Trans Am in it since it was practically almost a blizzard outside at the moment.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "Liz, I'm sure we will get back by Christmas."

Liz sighed, "Alright, we can go look after Dean and I untangle these lights." Liz then turned to Bobby pointing at him, "You better have this tree set up when I get back." Giving Bobby her most threatening face, not that it phased Bobby at all though since he'd seen the face millions of times before and was used to it now.

"Don't worry, I will." Liz grinned in delight and then went back to untangling the lights as Gabrielle and Sam went to pack their things they'd need for the trip to Michigan.

xxxxxx

After Liz and Dean untangled the Christmas lights for Bobby so it wouldn't be too much trouble putting the lights up on the tree they headed to Ypsilanti, Michigan. It irritated Liz driving through all that snow, but she was quite surprised when they got to Ypsilanti and found out that it was sunny and the weather was mild, she knew something had to be up now because they were in Michigan and everywhere else they had driven in Michigan had snow, but not Ypsilanti.

Gabrielle felt like she was in Florida now, it didn't feel like they were in Michigan to her. When they got themselves hotel rooms. Dean and Liz in a room down the hall from Gabrielle and Sam since Gabrielle had insisted they get rooms together and after those two times in New York and Massachusetts she really didn't want to be woken up by those two in the middle of the night and Sam had to agree with her on that one.

Liz pulled the Trans Am up behind the Impala and parked along the sidewalk. They were going to investigate the house of one of the few victims who had a family member pulled up the chimney. She only wondered what kind of monster pulled people up their chimneys. Her and Gabrielle got out of the Trans Am, meeting Sam and Dean at the sidewalk and then walking up to the house and Gabrielle rang the doorbell.

A woman, probably about in her mid 30s answered the door, "Um, hello?"

Gabrielle gave a smile to the woman, "Hi, we're the FBI about your husbands disappearance." She introduced as she pulled her fake badge out. The woman nodded and stepped out, "You wouldn't mind if we looked around?"

She shook her head, "Not at all." Gabrielle gave her a soft smile then motioned her head to Sam to follow her in.

"Can you tell us about what happened?" Liz asked, the woman nodded but was silent for a moment as she tried to remember.

The woman took a sigh, "My daughter and I were in our beds. Mike was downstairs decorating the tree and I heard a thump on the roof and then I heard Mike scream and now I'm talking to the FBI."

"You didn't see any of it?" Dean asked as he wrote everything down on his notepad.

"No, he was-he was just gone."

"Were all the doors and windows locked? Nothing seemed like it was forced entry?" Liz asked this time.

"Yeah."

Liz nodded her head, "Okay then."

"Does anybody else have a key?" Dean asked.

"My parents."

"And where do they live at?"

"Florida." Dean nodded his head and tried to think in his head what possibly this monster could be.

"Well, thanks for letting us take a look around Mrs. Walsh." Sam said as him and Gabrielle walked out, "I think we got just about everything we need. We're all set."

Dean gave Mrs. Walsh a reassuring smile, "We'll be in touch." The four started to walk down the steps off of the porch.

"Agents." They stopped as the woman spoke up and turned around, "The police said my husband might have been kidnapped."

Dean shrugged, "Could be."

"Then why haven't the kidnappers called? Or demanded a ransom? It's three days until Christmas. What am I suppose to tell our daughter?"

Sam gave her sympathetic look, "We're very sorry." They turned around and headed towards the two cars as the woman went back inside her house.

"So, did you guys find anything?" Liz spoke up and asked Sam and Gabrielle.

"Just the normal thing you'd find in house during Christmas except..." Gabrielle trailed off and looked over at Sam who pulled something out of his pocket.

"This." Liz raised an eyebrow as Sam handed Dean over a tooth.

"A tooth?" Dean questioned, "Where was this?"

"In the chimney." Sam answered.

Liz shook her head, "There is no way someone could've went up that chimney, it's too narrow."

"So, if dad went up the chimney..." Sam started.

"We need to find out what dragged him up there." Dean finished for him as he walked around the Impala and then Liz and Gabrielle continued over to the Trans Am parked right behind her then they headed back to the hotel.

xxxxxx

Back at the hotel, Sam and Gabrielle chilled in their room as they researched. Sam sat on the chair with his laptop on the table and going through some myths as Gabrielle skimmed through a book. Gabrielle sighed and closed her book, running a hand through her hand, "So, have ya found anything?" She asked Sam, concluding that she hadn't.

"Well, I have a theory." Gabrielle sat up from the bed where she sat on and walked over, knelling down next to Sam looking at his laptop, "Ever hear of an evil Santa?"

"Yeah, the whole Anti-Claus deal? Sam, there's one in every culture though."

Sam nodded, bringing up a web page and Gabrielle read it, "I know, but I'm just saying. Santa's evil brother might be behind this."

Gabrielle scoffed and stood up, "What're you gonna tell me next? The Easter Bunny has an evil twin?" She snickered and Sam rolled his eyes, "Look, I'm just saying that this is one crazy theory."

"But, you are considering it."

Gabrielle tilted her head from side to side in a little nod, "Yeah." She turned around, "I mean, the last two victims had visited the same place before they had been pulled up. I don't know, maybe it is Santa's evil brother."

Sam sighed, closing his laptop, "This just doesn't sound right though."

"Since when have we hunted something that actually makes sense to us?" Sam had to agree with Gabrielle on that one, "So, want me to call up Liz and tell her what we've found?"

"I don't know, you don't want to disturb her and Dean." Sam joked.

Gabrielle laughed and pulled out her cell phone, "Please, I've disturbed them so many other times. This won't be the first. They should be used to this by now." She snickered as she put the phone up to her ear as it rang for a few times before it went to Liz's voicemail, Gabrielle groaned and closed the phone and headed over towards the door.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Where are you going? Are you actually gonna walk in on them?"

Gabrielle opened the door and turned around to Sam, "Wouldn't be the first time." Sam shook his head and got up from his chair grabbing his jacket on the chair.

"I'll be out waiting at the cars."

Sam walked with Gabrielle down the hall before Gabrielle stopped at Dean and Liz's room, while Sam went a head. Gabrielle banged on the door, "Come on you guys! Don't you ever get tired?!" She yelled, she heard some footsteps and then the doorknob turned and Gabrielle was met with Dean, soaking wet with a towel wrapped around his waist. Not seeming to mind that he was half naked in front of Gabrielle. Gabrielle's eyes widened a little at the sight, she looked away awkwardly.

"Can you give us a minute? We were kinda busy." Dean asked, voice full of irritation. He caught Gabrielle's stare at him in the towel and how she looked awkwardly away, and he grinned, but he knew Gabrielle had more of a thing for Sam and not him.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "You know, we're on a job here. You guys should be helping with the research, not having shower sex."

"This is like a little vacation for us since Bobby had made that new rule in the house that we can't do anything while you guys are home."

Gabrielle sighed and shook her head. To her and Sam it was a good thing Bobby had made that new rule with no sex for those two in the house if anyone was home. Even if the two were quiet, it wasn't fun walking under where Liz's bedroom was and hearing the floor slightly creaking because of the bed rocking back and forth, "You know, whatever. Just get dressed and meet Sam and I at the cars, we got a somewhat lead on what's going on."

"We'll be out in a few." Dean gave Gabrielle a wink and then closed the door. Gabrielle shook her head, she couldn't believe how those two were.

She walked out of the hotel and met up with Sam who was leaning against the Impala, "So, what'd you walk into this time?" Sam asked crossing his arms.

"Shower sex." Gabrielle made an almost gag in her voice.

Sam shivered, "Gross."

"Those two are like horny dogs."

Sam chuckled at Gabrielle's comment which he even agreed with, "Hey, at least they keep it in the bedroom."

Gabrielle nodded, "Yeah, they still don't like to show their feelings a lot when we're out." Which Gabrielle was still surprised by, she was so sure that since Dean had admitted to Liz being his girl that maybe they'd show more affection towards each other out in public, but they still didn't. They talked about themselves, but never did they show it around anyone. Sam nudged Gabrielle's shoulder and she looked up to see Liz and Dean walking out of the hotel and walked up to them. Gabrielle crossed her arms, "Well, finally!"

Liz rolled her eyes and walked over to her side of the Trans Am, Gabrielle sighed and then stood up and walked over to her side and got in. Sam looked over at Dean, "What?" Dean asked noticed the look Sam was giving him.

"We're on a job here, Dean."

"I know that."

"Actually, it looks like you and Liz are treating it like you're newlyweds on your honeymoon. You know, Elle and I have been doing all the research here."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Come on, Sammy, just let Liz and I have some fun." He gave Sam a grin who lifted his eyes and shook his head, he then stood up and walked over to his side. Dean chuckled then walked over and got in the Impala and following the Trans Am out of the parking lot.

xxxxxx

Liz closed the Trans Am door and then looked around, she turned her attention over to Gabrielle as she got out of the car, "So, what exactly are we looking for again?" Liz asked, she watched as the Impala pulled up right next to her.

Gabrielle sighed, "We're looking for the Anti-Claus."

"Anti-Claus?" Liz repeated in disbelief and turning her attention back to Gabrielle who walked around the Trans Am.

"Yes, Anti-Claus. I know, it sounds stupid." Liz moved out of the way as Sam opened the door to the Impala and got out of it, she then walked up to where Gabrielle stood behind the Trans Am, turning and smiling as Dean walked up to her giving her a smile. Gabrielle rolled her eyes at the two and cleared her throat, "So, the Anti-Claus is suppose to walk in a limp and smells like sweets."

Liz raised an eyebrow then shook her head and put her hands in her coat pockets and walked along, "Should've brought Robby up here, he'd have a blast." She snickered as she checked the place out.

"Yeah, right! Dude, the kid started crying once I put him on Santa's lap. He'd be scared out of his wits if we brought him here."

Liz rolled her eyes, "He's only a year old, Dean. He's not accustomed to being sat on strangers laps."

Gabrielle snickered, "No, your son is just a scardy cat."

Liz glared over at Gabrielle, "No he is not! He's just...a little shy. That's all. Anyways, I remember you were scared of the Easter Bunny when you were his age."

Dean laughed, "You were scared of the Easter Bunny?" He got a kick out of that one.

"Shut up! He was an overgrown rabbit! Okay!" Gabrielle retorted, Dean and Liz just laughed together. Gabrielle huffed and crossed her arms. Sam shook his head, but slightly laughed under his breath. They paid their ten bucks each to get into Santa's Village to get a peek at their little 'Anti-Claus'.

"Remember the last Christmas we had together?" Liz spoke up as they walked along the path.

Dean chuckled as he remembered Christmas of 1998, "Oh, how could I forget that? You almost burned Bobby's house down after you forgot about the Turkey." Liz rolled her eyes at Dean.

Sam laughed, "Yeah, then we had to cook the two frozen pizzas since we were snowed in and couldn't go out."

Gabrielle shook her head at the memory, "That was one great Christmas though." Liz, Dean, and Sam nodded in agreement with smiles.

**Flashback**

"Liz, don't forget to check the turkey in twenty minutes!" Bobby called as he walked out of the kitchen and met up with his nineteen-year old niece, "I've got to go research on a few things with John, so I'll be slightly busy."

Liz nodded and motioning her hand for Bobby to go, "Yeah, I know. I'll remember." Bobby sighed and shook his head. Liz turned around and walked to where Dean sat on the couch in the living room and looked outside, she took a seat next to him and looked out at the blizzard outside. The Impala and Trans Am out front were literally covered in snow, the roads were horrid, "Looks like it's clearing up any?" Liz asked Dean, who shook his head and then took his hand from the blind.

"Nope. We're snowed in, that's for sure. We definitely got ourselves a White Christmas to wake up to tomorrow."

Liz groaned as the two turned around and then she crossed her arms, "So, what are we supposed to do then? Play Monopoly?"

Dean grinned, "Well, I've got a few things in my head."

Liz rolled her eyes, "No, we're not going up to my room. I don't want everyone in the house to know we're upstairs getting it on. No."

Dean pouted his lips, "Why not a little quicky?"

Liz looked to Dean with a glare, "I said no." Dean groaned and then leaned back against the couch as Liz grabbed the remote for the tv and turned it on flipping through the channels until she was satisfied when she saw A Christmas Story on, her favorite!

Upstairs Sam and Gabrielle were searching through trying to find the presents that Bobby had hidden, Gabrielle sighed and closed the closet door after she couldn't find anything, "Sam, did you find anything?" She asked him, as he came out from under the bed and put his hair back in place.

"No, couldn't find a thing."

Gabrielle groaned and threw her arms up in the air, "Where could he be hiding them this year?!" Sam chuckled, Gabrielle had dragged Sam to help her search for the presents that Bobby had hidden, he wasn't so for it, but ever since Gabrielle was nine and found out that Santa wasn't real she practically searched the entire house every Christmas to find her presents.

Sam began to walk over to Gabrielle, but he noticed the floor creak when he walked over the blue carpet in front of the bed. He looked up at Gabrielle who was putting the shelf back against the wall after she pulled it out, "Elle, I think I found them." Gabrielle turned quickly around as Sam knelled down and pulled the carpet away, moving the floor board and then finding the presents.

"Jackpot!" Gabrielle squealed as she knelled down to look at the wrapped presents wondering which ones were hers and which ones were Liz's, "Sam, I could kiss you."

Sam half laughed awkwardly, "I'm good."

Gabrielle chuckled and shook her head, "Ah, Bobby did the old under the floor board trick this year. Thought he could win this time, but nope. I win, again!"

"Actually, I was the one who found them." Sam corrected.

Gabrielle scoffed, "Whatever." She picked up one of the presents wrapped up in green and red wrapping paper, she put it up to her ear and shook it, "Oh, I wonder what it could be." She mused, hoping it was one of the things she had asked for.

"What are you guys doing?" Gabrielle jumped up and turned around seeing Liz standing at the door with her arms crossed, "I come up to go to the bathroom and I noticed that Bobby's door was open and I heard you and Sam chatting and I come in here to see you've found the presents. Again."

"Oh, come on Liz! Don't tell Bobby! Sam and I are gonna wrap the presents back up after we find out what they are." Liz rolled her eyes and walked up grabbing the present in Gabrielle's hand and then walking over and putting it back to where the other presents were. She put the floor board back in it's place then put the carpet back over it, "Liz, you're no fun!"

"You know, I'm surprised that Bobby hasn't given you coal the past years since you found the presents." Liz grabbed Sam's arm and then Gabrielle's and marched them out the door. She pushed the two in front of her, then she let go of their arms and turned around closing Bobby's door. She then turned back around but Sam and Gabrielle had already started their ways down the steps, "Oh, don't you guys think you can run from me!" Liz called to them before running down the hall and chasing them downstairs.

Dean jumped as Sam and Gabrielle came running into the living room, "Dude, what the hell?! Give me a heart attack why don't you!" Sam and Gabrielle both rolled their eyes.

"Dean, distract Liz." Gabrielle asked, breathing fast.

Dean crossed his arms, "And why?"

"We found the presents and now Liz is after us." Sam answered, Dean shook his head and sighed at the two.

"Sam! Gabby!" Dean stood up from his spot on the couch and walked over to Liz as Sam and Gabrielle ran somewhere else in the house to hide, "Dean, move out of the way!" Liz yelled as Dean moved in front of her and wouldn't let her pass him.

"Lizzie, calm down." He put his hands on her shoulders and Liz just rolled her eyes and then moved his hands off then crossed her arms, "Come on, all they did was find the presents."

"Exactly, for the sixth year in a row. Bobby almost didn't get us presents this year because of it." She pushed Dean to the side and ran past him towards the library to where Bobby and John were researching, Liz looked around not seeing Sam or Gabrielle, "Where are they?" She asked Bobby and John with a growl in her voice.

"Liz, you look like you're gonna kill 'em. What'd they do?" Bobby asked, Liz looked around the library, behind John's chair and then beside the bookcase, "Liz!"

Liz sighed and then turned around, "Gabby found the presents, again."

Bobby groaned, "I thought I hid them good this year."

Liz shook her head, "Nope. Her and Sam found them."

"What is this now, the sixth time?" John asked, Liz nodded her head and he laughed. Dean walked into the library from the living room and was glad to see that Liz hadn't killed Sam or Gabrielle yet, "They went outside into the junkyard." John pointed in the direction. Liz smirked after John gave away Sam and Gabrielle's hiding spots.

Dean turned to his dad, "You really had to tell her didn't you?"

John shrugged, Dean groaned and then followed Liz's direction and ran outside. Liz was pulling Sam and Gabrielle from their ears from behind an old rusty Corvette that was probably a '65. Liz pushed Sam and Gabrielle over towards Dean on the ground so he wouldn't let them get away.

Gabrielle laughed, "Liz, why are you so pissed? All we did was find the presents."

"Exactly! You found the presents that you weren't allowed to know of until tomorrow morning!" Gabrielle rolled her eyes at her sister scolding her. She then smirked when her eyes looked over to the snow on the ground. Ignoring Liz scolding her, she picked up the snow in her hands and then threw it over at Liz and right in her mouth.

Dean busted up laughing and clutched his stomach pointing at Liz, Liz rolled her eyes and spit the snow out of her mouth and glared over at Sam and Gabrielle who were also laughing at her, "Oh, you think that's funny don't you?"

Sam shrugged, "You kinda deserved it." Liz glared and then knelled down and picked some snow up and threw it at Sam.

Dean laughed, "Yeah, and you kinda deserved that one." Sam rolled his eyes, picking some snow up and then standing up and turning to Dean throwing it in his face. Liz laughed hysterically at Dean getting the snowball in his face. Dean looked over at Liz and then knelled down picking some snow up and then threw it at her hitting her in the chest. She looked down at the snow on her then up at Dean who gave her a smirk.

"Snowball fight!" Gabrielle yelled as she ran over towards a car laughing. Liz looked over at Dean who darted towards another direction and she chased him after picking some snow up into a ball. The two played for a good ten minutes, Gabrielle cornered Liz between two cars and was about to throw the snowball at her, until...

"Elizabeth Alexandria Corvelle, you get your ass in this house now!" Liz gulped hearing Bobby call her by her full name, then she remembered the turkey he had told her to watch.

"Shit!" Liz yelled and then she ran out from the junkyard to the back porch where Bobby stood looking at her with his arms crossed and glaring.

"I told you to watch the turkey!"

Liz awkwardly laughed, "Yeah, kinda forgot about that..." She trailed off. Dean, Sam, and Gabrielle walked up behind her.

"Yeah, well now we have a crispy fried coal dark turkey. Don't think that's gonna be fun to eat." Bobby scowled at her.

"Dude, what happened?" Dean asked since he had heard Bobby call Liz by her full name, which he knew wasn't a good sign at all.

"I forgot about the turkey..." Liz answered, sheepishly.

"Wait, so no Christmas dinner?" Sam asked in disappointment, then glared over to Liz as she looked away.

"No thanks to Liz here." Bobby told him and then looked over at Liz glaring.

"Well, there's two pizzas in the freezer. We could cook them up!" Gabrielle suggested, who sounded actually excited by it.

"You know, I don't mind that idea." Dean spoke up agreeing with Gabrielle with a shrug.

Bobby huffed, "Pizza for Christmas dinner?"

Gabrielle shrugged, "It's better than nothing."

"Just don't let Liz cook it." Sam commented with a snicker, Liz rolled her eyes at him.

Bobby shook his head and sighed, "Come on, get inside you guys."

**End Flashback**

"We should do that again this year." Dean commented as Liz, Sam, and Gabrielle looked at him strangely, "What? That was our last Christmas all together. This is going to be our last Christmas together since I'm going to Hell, so why not do a repeat?"

"Really Dean?" Sam asked, Dean shrugged.

"Come on, it'd be fun!"

Liz half smiled and just shook her head, "I guess, if you want to."

Dean looked over at Liz in confusion, he thought she'd be up for the idea considering how cheerful she'd been since December started, "Lizzie, what's wrong?"

Liz crossed her arms and shrugged, "I mean, that's the thing, Dean. You're going to Hell, I don't know about repeating what we had done our last Christmas." Even though that had been a great Christmas to her, she didn't know about redoing it and having pizza for Christmas dinner like then because of Dean going to Hell.

Gabrielle sighed, then she noticed one of the girls in the elf suit walk up to them. Liz and Dean looked away from each other and looked at the girl, "Welcome to Santa's Court, may I escort your child to Santa?"

Sam shook her head, "Oh, no. We just came here to watch." The girl looked at them all strange, "Wait, not in that way."

"Gross." The girl then turned and quickly walked away from them.

Liz turned to Sam who was next to her and he looked down at her, "Great going, now they probably think we're gonna take a kid."

Sam rolled his eyes. Gabrielle snickered then looked up to the guy in the Santa suit as he got up from his seat and noticed he was walking in a limp, "Hey." She nudged Sam, who looked and then Dean and Liz looked at the guy as he walked in a limp past them.

Gabrielle turned to Sam, "Tell me I didn't just smell candy from him."

Sam looked past Gabrielle towards the guy, "No. It was ripple. Had to be." Gabrielle looked around to the guy then back at Sam and shrugged.

"Are we willing to take that chance though?" Dean asked them.

Liz snickered, "I think we are in for a steak out. Come on!" She started walking towards where the guy in the Santa outfit had walked away to, Dean groaned and chased back after her. Sam and Gabrielle just trailed behind the two.

xxxxxx

Liz yawned and rested her head on Dean's seat as she sat in the back with Gabrielle as they spied on the guy that was Santa. Gabrielle yawned as well and was leaning her head against the window. Dean yawned next after her, like it was a spreading disease, "What time is it?" Dean asked Sam, who somehow was more awake then the other three in the car.

"Same as the last time you asked." Sam answered.

Liz yawned, "Can we just head back to the motel? Nothings happening and," Liz yawned once more, she barely was able to keep her eyes open, "I just want to crawl into a nice warm bed." She leaned her head against the headrest on the seat and yawned once more.

"Yeah, let's just head back to the motel. I don't think this is our guy." Gabrielle added, her voice tired as she was about to fall asleep as well.

"No, we can't go back, yet." Sam told the two girls who both groaned in unison.

Liz sighed and sat up, "Well then." Liz took off her jacket and then put it against the door and leaned her head on it and curled up, "I will just sleep until something does happen." Dean shook his head at Liz.

Sam nudged Dean's arm as he saw the guy they'd been spying on look outside carefully then closed the window curtains, "What's up with saint Nicotine?" Dean asked.

"Oh my god!" Liz and Gabrielle both shot up from their spots and looked around as they heard a women's faint voice scream. They all scurried out of the Impala, grabbing their guns and running up to the trailer steps about to break the door down.

Sam huffed and Dean looked down at him, "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that, uh… well, you know, Mr. Gung Ho Christmas might have to blow away Santa." Gabrielle snickered at Sams comment towards Dean. Dean opened the door to the trailer, Liz following behind him then Sam behind her then Gabrielle behind him. They then noticed that the guy was just only watching television, some kind of porn from what it looked like and was shooting himself up with his bong.

He quickly turned around to see the four standing their awkwardly, "What're you four doing here?" He asked drunkenly.

Dean looks to Liz who shrugs then to Sam, then Liz cleared her throat, "Silent night." She started to sing, the three looked at her and she motioned her head and gave them a look to join along then they looked back over to the guy smiling, "Holy night, all is well, all is dry." Dean, Gabrielle, and Sam awkwardly sang joining Liz, though forgetting the lyrics and free-styling themselves as the guy sat down and chuckled thinking they were Christmas carolers.

Gabrielle then grabbed Sams arm dragging him outside, Dean looked and noticed then grabbed Liz who was actually getting into it and started to drag her out, "Merry Christmas!" She yelled before slamming the door behind her as Dean pulled her out. Liz ran behind Dean and caught up to Gabrielle and Sam at the Impala. Gabrielle was laughing hysterically trying to calm herself, she stood up as Liz and Dean ran up to them and then breathed a few times to calm herself down, "Well that was a waste of nothing!" Liz yelled throwing her arms up in the air.

Gabrielle shrugged, "At least he was drunk and since he's loading himself on that bong of his he probably won't remember it or if he does, he'll think it's a dream."

Liz shook her head, "Let's just get back to the motel because I am in dire need of some sleep." Dean laughed at Liz who returned a punch in the arm at him and made him shut up. They all then got into the Impala and drove themselves back to the motel for some much needed rest.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Alright, so what'd you guys think? Did you like this chapter at all? How about the flashback?  
**

** I see you guys following and I love that, but I would really like some reviews because it really helps me and makes me want to write more, but you guys are barely reviewing and only following or favoring, which makes me sad! :(**


	26. A Very Supernatural Christmas Part 2

Dean awoke with a yawn and stretched his arms. Liz was cuddled up to him and her head laid on his bare chest as she slept. He wrapped his arm around her and brought her close to him. It was true though, ever since she came back into his life he had actually become a lot happier considering everything else that had come down on him previously before. He was just happy that he had his best friend back, his girl. No other girl ever made him feel the way she did. Not ever. He was different around her, always had been. Hell, even Sam, Bobby, and Gabrielle could see the difference in his personality when Liz was around.

Liz yawned and Dean looked down to watch as she moved her head and opened her dark green eyes, then looked up at him and smiled, "Morning." She leaned up and kissed him on the lips, Dean closed his eyes and moaned at her kiss, then kissed back as a smile formed on the side of his face, she was the one to pull away from him though and give him a grin.

"Mmm, boy do I love waking up to your kisses." Liz rolled her eyes at Dean but then looked back at him and smiled, "So, should we get dressed or stay here until Elle comes and tries to break down the door?" He grinned, wanting to test Gabrielle.

Liz laid her chin on Deans chest continuing to look at him but pushed her lips out in a pucker as she thought then smiled and looked back at Dean, "I like the second suggestion better." She gave him a grin and then Dean leaned down and kissed her, he then moved her over onto her back and got on top of her as they continued to make out. Liz wrapped her arms around Dean and moved her hands down his back as he continued to kiss her softly and passionately, making sure to get her spots that made her go.

Dean pulled apart and looked down at Liz as she looked up to him, "I almost forgot how cheerful you get around Christmas." Liz giggled then pulled Dean's head down to kiss him more. Though, they were interrupted by Deans phone ringing, obviously it was Sam calling. Of course, he'd be the one to interrupt them. Well, it was better then being scared to death by Gabrielle slamming her fists on the door.

Dean pulled apart the kiss, but Liz leaned up and kissed him pulling him back down, "Lets," She kissed him again, "Ignore him." Oh, how Dean didn't want to end this moment. Liz was to into it now, but he knew if he ignored Sam, then Gabrielle would soon enough be at their door about to slam it open. Not that it was the first time she'd ever done that.

Dean pulled away, as much as he didn't want to and shook his head, "If I don't answer that then Elle's gonna barge in on us." Liz groaned and unwrapped her arms around Dean and pouted her lips, Dean gave her a smile and leaned down and kissed her one last time before rolling over on the bed off of Liz and grabbed his phone that laid next to the lamp on the table and flipped the phone open and answered it, "Yo, Sam, thanks for ruining a moment."

Liz giggled, "Yeah, thanks a lot Sam!" She yelled at the phone, Dean laughed and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Would you have rather wanted Elle to come down to your room and break the door open? Because she was about to."

"I'm sure she wouldn't have if she knew what position Liz and I were getting into." Dean joked, Liz laughed at the come back.

"Dude, gross. I didn't want to know that."

Liz and Dean both laughed, imagining Sam's face right now from the image Dean had given him, "Sorry, Sam but, Deans been quite naughty this year." She said in a husky seductive tone then leaned in and gave Dean a kiss.

Dean grinned at her once they pulled apart, "Oh, I love when you talk dirty."

"Hey! I'm on the phone you know!" Sam yelled faintly from the phone.

Dean laughed, "Sorry Sammy."

"Look, can you guys just get dressed and meet Elle and I at the cars? Someone was just pulled up their chimney last night and we got to go investigate."

Liz groaned, she really didn't want to get out of bed and get dressed. She wanted to stay wrapped in Deans arms and get back to what they had been doing before Sam called, "Alright, we'll be there in fifteen minutes." Dean then closed his phone, not even hearing what Sam was starting to say to him back then put the phone back on the table next to the lamp and he turned to Liz, "Finish this later?" He asked, moving his lips in a puppy dog pout and giving Liz soft eyes.

Liz smiled and she leaned up and kissed him, Dean tried to kiss back but she pulled away before he could, "We'll see." She gave him a wink before getting out of the bed. Dean sighed then got out of the bed as well to get dressed.

xxxxxx

After Dean and Liz had gotten themselves dressed and met Sam and Gabrielle at the cars they drove to The Caldwells which was where the husband had been pulled up the chimney the previous night. The four walked through the house following Mrs. Caldwell who was terribly shaken up still after what had happened last night to her and explained to them what her son had described the attack, "So, that's how your son described the attack? Santa took daddy up the chimney?" Dean asked.

Mrs. Caldwell nodded, "That's what he says, yes."

"And where were you?"

"I was asleep and all of a sudden...I was being dragged out of bed, screaming."

Liz gave Mrs. Caldwell a soft smile, "Did you see the attacker?" Sam asked, Mrs. Caldwell shook her head.

"It was dark, and he hit me. He knocked me out."

"We know this is hard for you, Mrs. Caldwell and we're deeply sorry for your lose." Liz apologized to the woman in her most sympathetic voice.

"Mrs. Caldwell, can you tell us where you got that wreath above your fireplace?" Gabrielle spoke up and asked before Sam even could. Dean and Liz turned around to look at the wreath then turned back around and looked confused at Gabrielle's question.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Caldwell asked in confusion.

"She's just really curious." Sam spoke up, Dean and Liz looked at each other and Dean shrugged, then they looked back to Sam and Gabrielle.

"One of the local Christmas shops in town, look what does that have to do with my husband?"

Gabrielle smiled, "Like my partner said, I'm just really curious." Dean nudged Liz to stop her from trying to laugh at Gabrielle and the look that Mrs. Caldwell was giving to her.

After they got some last details and Mrs. Caldwell told them the name to the Christmas shop that she had gotten the wreath from the four walked down the front-yard, Dean and Liz in front side by side, Sam and Gabrielle trailing right behind them.

"Wreaths, huh?" Dean asked Gabrielle and Sam, Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "Sure you didn't want to ask her about her shoes?"

Liz laughed, "Yeah, Dean and I saw some nice handbags in the foyer." She joked along and Dean laughed with her.

Sam shook his head, "Guys, we've seen that wreath before."

"Um, Sam, it's Christmas. People have wreaths everywhere."

"Liz, it's different. We saw it at the Walshs. Yesterday."

"Yeah, Liz. Didn't you see it?" Liz looked at Dean with a glare and he grinned at her. She scoffed and walked over to her Trans Am that was parked behind the Impala, Gabrielle snickered and walked over to the car and got in, following the Impala back to the motel.

When they got back to the motel, they all got together in Sam and Gabrielle's room to research. Gabrielle knew that meadowsweet was in the wreath, that's why she had asked Mrs. Caldwell where she got it because now she knew they weren't dealing with the Anti-Claus. Sam researched on his laptop as Gabrielle skimmed through a book, Dean sat across from her looking through another book while Liz walked around as she talked to Bobby on the phone, "Alright, Bobby can you put Robby on for me?" She asked, she missed her boy so much.

"Mommy!" She smiled as she heard Robby's squeal her name on the other end.

"Hey Robby, you excited for Santa to come see you tomorrow night?" She asked in a cheerful voice.

"Santa!" Liz laughed, she only hoped she'd be able to make it home by tomorrow or at least Christmas morning. Dean looked up and smiled as he listened to Liz talk to Robby on the phone.

"Alright honey, Mommy will be home by tomorrow. I'll make sure of it." She assured him, she wished that this job would've been quicker and they'd been back at Bobby's by now, but she'd have to drive through the night to make sure she got home tomorrow in time.

"Liz, think you'll be home by tomorrow night?" Bobby asked, since they had Liz on speaker so she could hear Robby talk to her.

"I'll try my best. I've driven through blizzards before in the Trans Am, I'll be fine."

"I don't want you getting yerself hurt."

"I'll be fine." She assured Bobby again, "I'm a good driver."

"Just, have Dean with you."

Liz nodded, "Will do. Alright, well I better get off. Got a job here."

Bobby laughed, "See ya later girl."

"See ya Bobby." She closed her phone and Gabrielle and Sam looked at her, "Well, Elle you're right. Bobby said we're not dealing with the Anti-Claus anymore. That was definitely meadowsweet in those wreaths."

Gabrielle smirked, "See, told you guys. But, no you wanted to call Bobby and make sure I was right."

Liz rolled her eyes, "What the hell is meadowsweet?" Dean asked as Liz walked over to where he sat on the edge of the bed.

"It is really rare and the most powerful plant in pagan lore." Gabrielle tried to explain, "I hate pagans." She mumbled with a snarl to it.

Sam laughed, "See, they used meadowsweet for human sacrifices. It was kind of like a...chum for their Gods. Gods were drawn to it and they'd stop by and snack on whatever was the nearest human."

"Why would somebody be using that for Christmas wreaths?"

"Did somebody not know about the lore and made wreaths out of it because they liked the smell?" Liz asked with a shrug.

"You guys are thinking it's crazy, but in reality it's not all that crazy. I mean, almost every Christmas tradition ties to pagan lore." Gabrielle spoke up.

"Christmas is Jesus' birthday."

"Actually, Dean. Jesus' birthday was around the fall, it's just that people created the winter solstice festival but then later renamed it as 'Christmas'."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, Elle's right. All that Christmas stuff, York log, the tree, even Santa's suit, that's all remnants of pagan worship."

Liz sighed, "I have a totally different aspect towards Christmas now, thanks guys." She scoffed. Then again, she still found Christmas her favorite holiday noneless.

"How do you guys know all of that?" Dean asked the two who just shrugged, Dean shook his head.

Liz crossed her arms, "We're dealing with a pagan God then, aren't we?"

Sam turned to his laptop, "Well, not just any pagan God. We're probably dealing with Hold Nickar."

"Who?"

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "God of the winter solstice! Moron." Liz gave Gabrielle a face, lifting her lip up and sticking her tongue slightly out. Gabrielle shook her head at her sister.

Dean chuckled, "Alright, so all these fancy wreaths being bought by these Martha Stewart wannabes..."

"They're pretty much putting a neon sign on their front doors saying "Come kill us."." Sam answered

"Great."

"And in return he gives you mild weather." Gabrielle added along to Sams answer.

"Like no snow in the middle of December."

Gabrielle nodded her head at Dean, "Yup."

"That's why there's no snow here in the middle Michigan." Liz spoke up and added, she sighed.

"Do we know how to kill it yet?" Dean asked.

Gabrielle nodded, "Mhm, evergreen stakes!"

"Are you sure?" Liz asked, not that she really doubted her sister, but she didn't want to just go into a fight and then the evergreen stakes not really work.

Gabrielle looked over at Liz giving her a serious look, "Wasn't I right about the pagan God?" She didn't know why her sister kept doubting her, when Liz barely picked up a book in her entire life, unless Bobby made her. She usually let Gabrielle do all the research for a hunt, then she'd be the one to do the monster slaying. Gabrielle had read up about pagan gods before, when they once had to go against one, not the same one they were hunting now though, so she got every little pagan lore she could find. Not caring which pagan it was, just encase they'd ever go up another again.

Liz sighed, "Okay, so then now what?" She asked, as she got up from her seat and crossed her arms.

Sam sighed, "We find out why whoever is selling those wreaths."

xxxxxx

The bell on the top of the door rang as Sam walked in, Gabrielle, Dean, and Liz trailed right behind. Liz softly smiled as she heard Deck The Halls being played on the stores radio and hummed softly along to it, Dean shook his head at her. They walked up to the counter where behind it stood an old man, "Can I help you four?" The guy asked the foursome.

"I hope so, uh, we were playing jenga over at the Walsh's the other night and well," Dean chuckled, patting Liz in the back and she slightly jumped, "She hasn't shut up about this Christmas wreath, um I don't know. Lizzie, how about you tell him?" He turned his head to her and gave her a smile, she squinted her eyebrows slightly glaring at him for picking her out of the bunch.

She then turned her head to the guy and gave him a fake smile, "Yeah, it smelled amazing." She fake cooed, "I almost wanted to eat it." Gabrielle slightly chuckled and Sam nudged her in the arm to stop, making her roll her eyes at him.

The guy raised an eyebrow at Liz while she fake smiled at him, Dean was trying not to laugh at her. "I sell a lot of wreaths."

"Yeah, but you see this one would've been very special." Sam tried to explain, deciding he'd help Liz out. While the guy had his attention on Sam, Liz punched Dean in the arm, and he winced at how hard she hit him and took his other hand and rubbed it, Liz smirked, "It had um, green leaves, white buds on it, um might've been made of um, meadowsweet?"

"Well, aren't you two fussy." He then looked back over at Liz who took her smirk quickly away after punching Dean in the arm and gave the guy a fake smile again.

"They are." Dean replied, Liz looked over at him and glared. Dean moved a little closer over to Sam for protection, scared that she was going to punch him again. She was still after all, the only girl that could ever kick his ass.

"Anyway, I know the one you two are talking about and I'm all out."

"You know, it kinda seems that this meadowsweet stuff is very rare and quite expensive." Gabrielle spoke up.

"Yeah, why make wreaths out of them?" Dean asked.

The guy shrugged, "Beats me. I didn't make them."

Gabrielle crossed her arms, seeing that Liz's thought that the guy was using the meadowsweet and not knowing of it's power was wrong, and figuring whoever made the wreaths was the pagan god, "Then, who did?"

"Madge Carrigan, a local lady. Said the wreaths were so special she gave them to me for free."

Gabrielle nodded her head, "Hmm, I see."

"She didn't charge you?" Sam asked.

"Nope." The guy replied.

"Did you sell them for free?" Dean asked him this time.

"Hell no, it's Christmas. People pay a butt-load for this crap."

"That's the spirit." Liz snorted slightly, though even Dean, Sam, and Gabrielle knew that she was one of those people who did. Hell, she practically decorated most of Bobby's house, wanting to be the house with the most lights on the street. It's what she used to do before her and Gabrielle went off hunting alone, and what she did with Mark when they were together after she retired.

Their last Christmas together, Liz (who had just given birth to Robby three months before) had did the whole entire house up. Including a Santa and a sleigh with reindeer's on the roof. When it was Christmas time, she made sure she went all out, much to Mark's dismay and his wallet. In the end, they had been the house on their street with the most decorations and lights; even getting in their local newspaper.

Those were the times Liz was happy, but still during that whole time she did still miss hunting. She missed being on the road with her sister, fighting what lurked in the dark, and most of all she missed Dean. She loved Mark, she had, but as much as she told herself that she loved him, she still every now and then would think what Dean was doing. Even with the guys she dated before Mark, she always still thought of Dean. She never had been able to get over him even after eight years.

Dean closed the door of the Impala as he got in, then the other door closed shut as Sam got in, "So, did you get Liz anything for Christmas?" Sam asked, as Dean started the Impala up and followed the Trans Am back to the motel.

"What makes you think I did?"

"Well, you guys are practically together now." Sam shrugged, "I just thought that you probably got her something to...kinda remember you by." His voice was full of curiosity.

"Actually, I did get her somethin', but I'm not telling you. It's a secret." He gave Sam a wink, making Sam huff.

xxxxxx

"Alright, Bobby. We'll probably be back by Christmas morning. I'll make sure of it." Liz said as she walked over to the bed, where Dean was waiting for her as he listened to her talk to Bobby on the phone. She had just gotten her nightgown on for bed. She wasn't in the mood for anything tonight with Dean, she was too tired, "Yeah, see ya." She said her goodbye to her Uncle and closed her phone then she hooked it up on the charger and laid it on the nightstand next to the lamp. She then lifted the blanket up and crawled into the bed with Dean as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure we'll be back to watch Robby open his presents." Dean assured her as he pulled the blanket back over them and Liz laid her head on his shoulder.

"I hope so, I really don't want to miss it." Dean gave a kiss on the head and she slightly smiled curling up to him.

"Believe me, I'll make sure that we make it in time. I promise you." And he was going to stay true to his promise, well...he would try to at least. He wanted his last Christmas to be spent with Liz and Robby, well Sam, Gabrielle, and Bobby as well, but mostly Liz and Robby. Robby had become like a son to him, and Liz noticed how much Dean had changed as well when it came to Robby. He helped her get food for him, clothes, diapers, everything and he didn't complain one bit. Which actually surprised the others, seeing how fatherly Dean had become but, then they knew it was all for Liz and Dean would pretty much do anything for her. Liz only wished that it could continue like this, but in five months Deans deal would be up, and she'd have to try to move on without him again.

"Liz, about Elle's vision." Dean decided he would finally bring it up, Liz had been avoiding it and he was done. He wanted to make sure that when he went to Hell that Liz wouldn't die from depression two months after.

Liz groaned, seeing he was bringing that up, "Dean, come on, I really don't want to talk about it. I'm tired and I want to go to sleep."

Dean sat up and Liz did as well, they turned to look at each other, "Lizzie, we have to. I don't want to know that you're gonna die two months after I go to Hell. No."

Liz sighed, "Look, now that I know about the vision, I'm gonna watch myself better. Okay? There's no need to worry."

"That doesn't cut it. I'm still going to worry about you, you know that."

"I know you are, but..." Liz reached over and held Deans hand, "I'm gonna be fine." She tried to assure him.

Dean shook his head, not believing a word Liz was saying, "No. You're not. I know you're not fine about my deal, I see how much you've been trying to lie and say you're okay so we don't have to talk about it. Lizzie, I can tell when you're lying. I know you better than anyone else does, and you're just like me. You're pretending that you're okay, though you're not,. I know you're not. Come on, all you gotta do is just talk to me."

"Why? All it's going to do is probably cause us to fight." Liz sighed, taking her hand from Dean and then running it through her hair, "Dean, I told you, if I could jump in that pit with you then I would. I've heard about Hell, and the things I've heard haven't been pleasant and I definitely wouldn't want to spend a vacation there. I wouldn't want you to go through it alone, and I also don't want to be up here knowing that you're down there being tortured." Dean looked away, a few tears started to form in Liz eyes, "I-I can't go on knowing that you're down there. I just can't. It's too much for me to handle."

Dean looked back over at Liz and frowned seeing her teary eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her close, resting his head over hers as she cried. He hated seeing her cry, especially when he knew it was his fault she was crying. He could even feel tears trying to break out himself, "Shh, Lizzie I know this will be hard, but think about Robby. He needs you more than I do and he already lost one parent, he shouldn't have to lose you too."

He lifted Liz's head up and she looked up at him, he took his hand and then with his thumb, wiped the tears from Liz's eyes, "Liz, you're the strongest woman that I've ever known. You're the only girl that can actually kick my ass. Probably Sammy's ass too if he gave you a shot." Liz slightly laughed, Dean smiled, "Now, that's the face I want to see." Liz looked up at him and smiled, "Promise me, for god sake promise me that you won't go off the deep end and you'll be strong and live without me, for Robby's sake."

Liz nodded her head and sniffled, "I promise." Dean smiled at her, moving his hand up and putting a piece of Liz's hair that hung in her face behind her ear, then leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Come on, let's try to get some sleep." He said, continuing to give her a smile. Liz nodded, the two laid back down in the bed. Dean reached over and turned the lamp on the nightstand off, pulling the blanket over him and Liz, wrapping his arms around her and they snuggled up together before falling asleep.


	27. A Very Supernatural Christmas Part 3

**A/N: Alright, so instead of 3 parts like I do every chapter for an episode this one is going to have 4 parts. I'm gonna have a whole chapter centered on Christmas day with the Corvelle's and Winchesters, also for those who have asked for more Sam/Elle, you'll definitely love the next chapter! *smirks***

* * *

The next morning, the four decided they would visit the Carrigan's for a little investigating. Sam and Gabrielle sat in the Trans Am a little down the street, Gabrielle having binoculars in her hand to see if she could get a peak into the house. Dean and Liz pulled up to the house in the Impala and got out, they didn't want to show any suspicion having all four of them show up at the house and ask about the wreaths. They felt it'd be better to just have Dean and Liz go up and ask, make them look like any random couple. Liz met up with Dean on the sidewalk after walking around the Impala and checked out the house, seeing that it was all decorated up with a sleigh, snowman, Santa, and other figures in the front yard. She raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, totally not seeing any sign of evil here. Though, I gotta say, I top them with decorations."

Dean lifted his eyes at Liz and shook his head, not knowing why she liked to prove she had the better decorated house. The two walked up to the front door and Dean knocked on it, Liz put her hands in her coat pocket and took a sigh, then an older lady who they assumed was Madge opened the door, "Yes?" She asked, giving the two a homely smile.

"You're Madge Carrigan, the one who made those wreaths out of meadowsweet, right?" Dean asked her, trying to put some enthusiasm to his voice.

"Why, yes I am."

Dean laughed, "Great, well you see..." Dean wrapped his arm around Liz and brought her close to him, making her slightly jump since he caught her off guard, "My girlfriend here won't shut up about your wreaths. You see, we were gonna get one, but when we went back they were all sold out."

"Oh, fudge!"

Liz gave Madge the best fake smile, Dean took a peak in the house the best he could as Liz continued, "Yeah, we were hoping that maybe you had a few extra? I mean, they smelled so lovely. I would love to have one in our house." She wrapped her arm around Dean, he looked up and gave Madge a fake smile as well.

"I'm sorry dears, but those were the only ones I made for this season." Madge apologized, Liz looked up to see who she assumed was Edward Carrigan, walk down the steps.

"Tell me something, why did you decide to make the wreaths out of meadowsweet?" Dean asked her.

"Why, the smell of course! I don't think I ever smell anything finer."

Liz half laughed, "You're right about that."

"What's going on honey?" Edward Carrigan asked Madge, Liz and Dean gave him the best fake smiles they could.

"Oh, just a young lovely couple asking about my wreaths, dear."

"Oh, the wreaths are fine. Fine, wreaths. Oh! Care for some peanut bridle?" Edward asked, as he pulled out a small container filled with some peanut bridle.

Deans face lit up, but Liz cleared her throat, "Nah, we're okay. We gotta go." She gave them a smile, then grabbed Deans arm before he could take some peanut bridle and turned him around, making him walk down the yard. She looked back to make sure that Madge and Edward had closed the front door, which they did, then she let go of Deans arm.

"Come on, Lizzie! What was that about?"

Liz crossed her arms and glared at him, "Dude, for all we know, they probably poisoned that peanut bridle!" Dean rolled his eyes, Liz shook her head, "Come on." She said as she walked over to the Impala, hand signaling for Sam and Gabrielle that they were done there before getting in the passenger side and Dean drove up to the end of the street before parking along the sidewalk and getting out, Liz following in salute as Gabrielle pulled the Trans Am up behind the Impala and her and Sam got out meeting up with Dean and Liz between the two cars.

"So, what's up?" Gabrielle asked them, crossing her arms.

Dean shrugged, "I don't know, I think we should do some researching on them just encase. They seemed a little too clean."

"Well, first before we go back to the motel, I want to get something to eat. I'm starving." Liz spoke up, Gabrielle raised an eyebrow and looked over at her.

"We ate before we came here."

Liz rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well it didn't fill me up."

"You had a burger."

Liz shrugged, "I don't know, I'm just slightly craving for chicken right now."

Gabrielle shook her head and sighed, "Alright, whatever. We can go get you something to eat, Dean and Sam, you guys go research on them Carrigans." Gabrielle threw the Trans Am keys over to Liz, Dean turned around and Sam walked up to the Impala. Gabrielle walked around the front of the Trans Am to the passenger side and then got herself in.

xxxxxx

Sam and Dean sat in the motel room, Dean sharpened a stake as Sam researched on Madge and Edward Carrigan. The door opened and Gabrielle and Liz walked in the room, Liz holding a Burger King bag in her hand, "We're back!" Liz said in a cheerful voice, Gabrielle rolled her eyes at her sister, who walked over and took a seat across from Sam on the table and got out her food.

"You didn't bring me back anything?" Dean asked, saddened seeing Liz pull out her sandwich and fries, and nothing there for him.

Liz shrugged, "You didn't ask."

Sam took a notice at Liz's sandwich, which wasn't a chicken sandwich and it was actually marked as fish, "I thought you wanted chicken?"

"Nah, changed my mind once we got in the drive through." Dean raised an eyebrow at Liz and her food cravings, but shrugged it off, "If anyone of you guys want my fries, go a head. I just want the sandwich." Deans eyes gleamed with light, putting the stake he had been sharpening on the bed, got up, running over and picking up the container of fries before Sam could even try to snatch a few himself.

Gabrielle sighed, "So, did you find anything out?" She asked Sam, ignoring Dean and Liz who were happily eating their fast food.

"Actually, yeah I did. The Carrigans lived in Seattle last year where, get this, two abductions took place right around Christmas time. Then in January they moved here." Sam answered, trying to ignore Liz who sat across from him and moaned as she ate her fish sandwich. He hated how alike her and Dean were sometimes.

"So, all that Christmas crap that Liz and Dean saw in their house was actually vervain and mint?"

Liz perked her head up from her sandwich, "Guessing that's pagan stuff?"

Sam nodded, "Serious pagan stuff."

"So what, Ozzie and Harriet are keeping a pagan God hidden underneath their plastic-covered couch?" Dean asked, as he walked back over to the edge of the bed and sat down throwing a french fry in his mouth.

"Don't know, all I know is that we gotta check them out." Liz put her sandwich down and groaned in a sickening way, with a slight burp, Sam looked over at her with an eyebrow raised, "What's the matter with you?"

"Suddenly, I can't stand this fish anymore." Her voice almost sounded like she was sick and that she was about to throw up almost, Sam looked over at Gabrielle and Dean who both shrugged, not knowing what had suddenly come over to Liz to feel sick all of a sudden. Sam then noticed, she had been acting weird for a while. Suddenly getting major cravings, then changing her mind all of sudden, but he decided he'd shrug it off.

"You think you'll be okay and can come with us?" Dean asked, seeing how sudden Liz got sick after eating the sandwich. He didn't want her to get sick while fighting and cause her to be more vulnerable.

Liz nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine." She assured him, then got up after wrapping the sandwich up and throwing it in the trash. Then she got her leather jacket that hung on the chair and put it on, "Well, let's go! We need to finish up these bastards so I can be home by tomorrow morning for Robby." The other three nodded, getting up from where they were, grabbing their weapons and getting their coats on before leaving the motel room.

xxxxxx

It wasn't long until they got back to the Carrigans, they had parked the Impala and Trans Am down the street to walk down the sidewalk up to the house to not alert the Carrigans and they could sneak in easy. Dean put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a pin to unlock the door. Gabrielle looked around to make sure no neighbors probably saw them, before walking in the house last behind the others and closing the door behind her. They all had their stakes in hand, ready for anything, Dean looked over to the couch and noticed it was wrapped in plastic, he turned to Sam and Gabrielle, who stood next to him, while Liz was on the other side of the couch already, "See plastic." He said to them, "Sam, you and Elle take that side of the house. Lizzie and I'll take this side." Dean whispered to his brother, pointing in the directions for which side they'd all take. Sam nodded, following Deans order, then him and Gabrielle walked towards the hallway, towards the dining room, while Liz and Dean took the living room and searched around.

Gabrielle looked around, seeing if anything spiked her attention. She heard footsteps and turned to see Liz and Dean walk from the living room into the dining room, "Hey guys, over here." Sam whispered, they all looked over to see he had found the door to the basement.

Gabrielle walked up to him, as Dean and Liz stood and stayed behind, "Bet your ass it's where they're keeping the bodies." She said, as she unlocked the door with one of her own pins, then turned to Liz, "Liz, throw me your flashlight." She said, since she hadn't brought hers. Liz threw her flashlight over towards Gabrielle, then Gabrielle turned it on as her and Sam then walked down the steps. Dean pulled out his flashlight, then him and Liz followed Sam and Gabrielle down the steps. They realized that this wasn't no ordinary basement you'd find in a regular house, no this basement was something you'd see out of a horror movie. They first noticed a bloody bowl. Yeah, this definitely was no ordinary storage basement. Gabrielle huffed, "Looks like we've hit the jackpot." She whispered in a joke, Liz rolled her eyes, then turned and walked over to a different side of the basement to see if she could find anything, pulling out a smaller flashlight from her pocket and shining it around the corner. Dean found blood stained wood on the star railing, he turned to look more around.

Gabrielle shook her head after she picked up a bloody knife, then put it down and wiped her hand against her shirt. Sam walked over to one corner of the basement, finding a meat grinder and it was all bloody and seemed kinda fresh. He turned to find a leather bag hanging peaking his interest. He hesitantly walked over to check it out, noticing that the leather bag was bloody, holding out his finger to poke it, but quickly jumped back once whatever was in it started moving and mumbling, showing whatever was in it was still alive. Gabrielle jumped, hearing the mumbling and the bag moving, but was hit in the head and quickly knocked out. Dean and Liz were brought to the attention of Gabrielle's gasp, Liz noticed Edward had knocked Gabrielle out, and that Madge was pinning Sam up against the wall. Liz held her stack up in the air and charged at Edward, while Dean charged at Madge, but Edward grabbed the stake before Liz could stab him, twisting her hand and making her pierce out a yell before he head butted her, then threw her onto the ground across from Gabrielle.

Before Dean could stake Madge with his stake, he turned quickly hearing Liz's agonizing scream, and then was punched in the face by Edward, then slammed up against the wall. Sam struggled to breath, as Madge held him up against the wall with her hand choking him, "Gosh, I wish you guys wouldn't have come down here." Madge said, Sam moved his flashlight to see Madge and Edward's faces, but when the flashlight's light hit their faces they changed, seeming more like creatures, they almost looked rotten, but when the flashlight's light went off of their faces, they were back to normal. Madge pulled Sam down off the wall, but then slammed him back against it, making his head collide with the wall and knocking him out.

xxxxxx

Sam was the one to first finally come to, he noticed he was in the Carrigan's kitchen and he was tied to a chair. Dean was tied to the chair against his, but he still was unconscious. He looked over to his side, but didn't see the girls. They weren't anywhere and neither were the Carrigans, which only made him begin to worry if the girls were okay, "Dean, you okay?" Sam asked, hoping his brother would wake up.

Dean heard Sams voice, even though his head hurt he was able to regain conscious and open his eyes to see where he was, "Yeah, I think so." He replied to Sam, then looked around and also saw that Liz and Gabrielle were no where in their presence, "Sam, where's the girls?" He asked, voice becoming full of concern.

"I don't know, I just came to about a minute ago and they're not here."

Dean groaned, "God, I hope they're alright." He heard footsteps coming, so he looked up to see Madge and Edward come out of the corner and walk into the room, "Where's the girls at?!" Dean yelled at them.

Edward chuckled, "Oh, they'll be joining you shortly."

Dean gritted his teeth together, "I swear to god, if you touch either of them; I'll kill you!" Edward and Madge both laughed, showing that Deans threat didn't bother them. Considering, he was tied to a chair and really couldn't do anything to them.

Edward turned to Madge, "Madge, how about you go get the girls?" He told her, she grinned then walked out of the room. Edward then pulled up two other chairs across the table from Sam and Dean and put them side by side each other. Dean tensed, hearing Liz's grunts as Madge brought her into the room. She had a rag in her mouth, while Madge held her hands behind her back, that were tied, and guided her towards her chair.

Dean growled, "Get your hands off of her!" He yelled, Liz muffled as Madge walked her over to Edward and he chuckled at how protective Dean got over Liz.

Edward grabbed Liz's face, his hand under her cheek, then turned to Dean, "You've got a thing for this little filly, don't you?" He teased with a chuckle, but that made Dean try harder to get out of his chair and move around, but he couldn't and Edward and Madge just laughed at him. He stopped fidgeting his arms and glared at Edward, who still clutched Liz's face, "Madge, you go get the other one. I'll get this one settled." Madge nodded, letting go of Liz and turning around to go get Gabrielle. Edward grabbed Liz's shoulder and brought her over to the chair and making her sit down.

"Let her go. Just let her go, please." Dean begged, while Edward tied Liz up to the chair, she had tried to fight back, but he was much stronger than her.

"Why? So, she can go off and get more hunters after us? I don't think so." Edward said, as he got done strapping Liz up to the chair.

"You should have thought about that before snacking on humans." Sam retorted back.

"Now, don't get all wet." Edward said, as he walked back around, then decided he would take the rag out of Liz's mouth.

Liz gasped for air and breathed heavily after he did, she then looked up at him glaring, "Just wait, just wait until I get through with you! You are going to wish that you never even touched me! I don't give a crap that you're a god!" She yelled at him, while Madge brought Gabrielle into the room.

Madge giggled, "Oh, you decided to let her talk?"

"Yeah, and she's mouthy." Liz snorted and rolled her eyes at Edward's comment about her.

"That's what you get when you piss her off." Dean retorted, Madge and Edward just looked at each other and laughed. Madge took Gabrielle over to the chair behind Liz and strapped her down, taking the rag out of her mouth to let Gabrielle talk.

"You know, I can never understand you pagan gods." Gabrielle spat at them after Madge took the rag out of her mouth. Madge chuckled, at Gabrielle's comment towards her, then put a napkin on Gabrielle's lap.

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow, then watched as Madge put napkins on Liz, Dean, and Sam's laps as well, "Oh, why, we used to take over a hundred tributes a year and that's a fact. Now what do we take? What, two? Three?" Madge asked, as she stood up turning to look at Edward.

"Mystery Gang here makes seven."

"If we're the Mystery Gang then I've already called Daphne, guys." Liz replied back sarcastically, Dean laughed. Gabrielle rolled her eyes though at her sister calling dibs on being Daphne. Then again, she had to admit that Liz and Daphne were kind of the same, and her herself was more like a Velma.

Sam half laughed, "Where's Scooby?" He asked, going along with the joke, and that made Liz smile and snicker.

"So, I'm guessing you guys are the Cunninghams then." Dean spoke, mentioning it towards Edward and Madge.

"You, mister better show us a little respect." Edward scowled at Dean.

"Or what? You'll eat us?" Sam retorted.

"Not so fast." Edward said, as he looked over at Madge who seemed to get a little excited, "There's rituals to be followed first."

"Thought you guys were all out of meadowsweet?" Liz asked, but then realized she shouldn't have opened her mouth when Madge pulled out four wreaths made of meadowsweet under the table, "You bunch of liars!"

Madge chuckled, "Oh, don't get all fussy." Madge said, as she put the wreaths around each of their necks. Gabrielle snorted when Madge put the wreath on her, "Ohh… Don't they just look darling?"

She said, as she turned to Edward who licked his teeth, "Good enough to eat." Liz made a gag sound, sticking her tongue out to look like she was gonna throw up in disgust, "Alright, the boys or girls first?" Edward asked Madge, who pondered and curled her lips a little out thinking who to cut up first, wondering who'd be more tasty.

Madge then looked to Dean, who just squinted his eyebrows glaring at her, "How about the girls?"

Dean lifted his lip, almost growling at the mention of them touching the girls first, "No! You do us first! Leave the girls out of it!" He yelled, not that he really wanted to get cut up, but he didn't want the girls tortured first, nor could he bear hearing Liz screaming in pain.

Edward laughed, "Think we should take up his offer." He said to Madge, who grinned as he pulled out a knife and walked around the girls over to Sam, with a knife and bowl. Sam looked over at Edward, seeing he was coming closer to him.

Dean turned his head, "Sammy?! Sammy?!" Liz closed her eyes cringing as Edward sliced Sam with the knife and he screamed. Gabrielle glared over at Edward, almost growling for touching Sam, "Leave him alone you son of a bitch!"

"Hear how they talk to us?" Edward said, as he handed Madge over the bowl, "To Gods?"

Gabrielle snorted, "Oh, here...let me get down on my knees and kiss your feet!" She snapped, in a sarcastically way. Not that she ever got as sarcastic as her sister, that is.

"Listen, back in the day, we were worshiped by millions!"

"Times have changed!" Dean yelled at him, Liz looked over at Edward, her lip was slightly up in a Billy Idol way, while she glared at him.

"Tell me about it. All of a sudden, this Jesus character is the hot new thing in town. All of a sudden, our altars are being burned down, and we're being hunted down like common monsters."

"Maybe because you are?" Liz spoke up, Dean half laughed at her insult.

Edward slapped Liz's face, she turned her face back to him and snarled, Dean's fist curled, not that he could to anything, but seeing Edward slap Liz made his blood boil, "Don't touch her!" Dean yelled, protectively over Liz, no one touched his girl. Edward chuckled at Dean's reaction towards Liz getting slapped.

"You know, after two millenniums," Madge continued, as she put some kind of stuff into Sam's blood, "We kept a low profile; we got jobs, a mortgage. Wh-What was that word, dear?"

"We assimilated." Liz rolled her eyes, disgusted.

"Yeah, we assimilated. Why we play bridge on Tuesday and Fridays. We're just like everybody else." Madge said, as she picked up her knife.

"Oh please, give me a break. You're not like everybody else, you're monsters!" Liz yelled at her, Madge turned over to Liz, deciding instead of cutting up Dean, she'd cut up Liz thinking that maybe it'd shut her up.

"Monsters?" Edward repeated, then laughed.

Liz watched as Madge walked over to her, taking the bowl in her other hand and putting it under her arm, Liz looked up and glared at Madge, "You touch me and I swear-" Liz screamed, as Madge used the knife and cut part of Liz's arm, letting the blood drop into the bowl.

"Bitch!" Dean yelled, Madge turned over to Dean after getting the blood she needed, while Liz bit her lip and breathed heavily at the pain.

"Oh, my goodness me! Somebody owes a nickel to the swear jar." Madge said, as she pointed the knife towards Dean, "Oh, do you know what I say when I feel like swearing?" Dean squinted his eyes glaring over at her, "Fudge."

"Well, then...Don't you fudging touch Lizzie again or I'll fudging kill you!"

"Very good!" Dean snorted at Madge, while she handed the bowl with Liz's blood over to Edward, then picked up another one on the table and walked over to Dean. Edward took a hold of pliers and walked over to Gabrielle. Gabrielle looked up at Edward in horror, as he took the pliers towards her fingers, and he grabbed her palm. Dean winced, as Madge cut his arm open, while Gabrielle screamed as Edward pulled her finger nail off with the pliers.

"Elle, Elle you okay?!" Sam asked, seeing what Edward had done to Gabrielle. Gabrielle didn't answer Sam but, she just put her head down, bitting her bottom lip and breathing heavily from the pain of having her fingernail pulled off. Tears filled her eyes, she wasn't as strong as her sister when it came to pain. Madge and Edward walked back over to where the bowls were and mixed everything up together.

Madge looked up at Edward, as she mixed the 'ingredients' together in another bowl with a kitchen spoon, "Well, what else, dear?"

Edward looked into the bowl, "Well, let's see. Uh, fingernail, blood, Oh… " Edward hit himself on the forehead, "Sweet Peter on a popsicle stick…I forgot the tooth!" Liz's eyes widened, quickly shutting her mouth and hoping he wouldn't try to get the tooth from her, as Edward picked the puller on the table up.

"Merry Christmas, guys." Dean said, humorously, Sam groaned, and Liz rolled her eyes. Gabrielle bit her lip, not even saying anything and trying to think of other things to distract herself from the pain. Edward turned, walking over towards Dean with the puller, putting his hand under Dean's chin pulling his mouth open and putting the puller into his mouth to pull Dean's tooth out. Suddenly, they were all brought to the sound of the doorbell and Sam and Liz both took a sigh in relief.

"Somebody's gonna get that?" Dean asked, as his mouth was still open with the puller in his mouth. Edward and Madge both looked at each other, then the doorbell rang again, "You should get that." Edward and Madge sighed, deciding they would answer the door, and Edward took the puller out of Dean's mouth and Dean licked his tongue around the mouth from the metal taste left.

Liz sighed, after Edward and Madge left the kitchen to go answer their front door, "Okay, so...what do we do now?" She asked, looking over to see that Dean who had leaned towards the table, towards the knife, watching as he took his tongue and moved the knife a little closer, so then he could take it in his mouth and then used it to cut the rope that tied his hand to the chair and broke himself free, "Yeah, you still amaze me by the things you can do with that tongue."

Dean looked over at her and grinned, almost in a dirty way, then winked at her, "I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that." Sam said, almost disgusted. If Gabrielle wasn't in pain, she would've laughed at that. Dean got up from the chair turning around to Sam and helped him cut the ropes that tied him. Sam got up from the chair after being released, grabbing the other knife on the table to break Gabrielle free, while Dean went over to Liz and helped break her free. They jumped hearing the front door shut, and Sam quickly cut the last rope that tied Gabrielle's leg to the chair and set her free.

Dean and Liz turned to Sam and Gabrielle, "Go!" Dean ordered them, pointing to the other part of the kitchen. Sam and Gabrielle both nodded, running towards and Dean and Liz did as well, but they took a turn and ran to the other side as Edward and Madge walked back into the kitchen, Sam and Gabrielle shut the one door, while Dean and Liz made it over to the other one and shut it, trapping Edward and Madge in the kitchen.

"Alright, so the stakes are in the basement, what do we do now?!" Liz yelled, as she stood next to Dean holding the door back from either Edward or Madge who was slamming on it.

"We'll think of something!" Liz rolled her eyes, while Dean looked over to the cabinet against the wall and pulled out one of the coverts. Liz backed away from the door, to see the covert would hold them off for a good few, they hoped. Liz trailed behind Dean as he ran over to Sam and Gabrielle to help them hold the door shut.

Liz turned her head then noticed the Christmas tree in the living room, "Sam, Dean, the tree!" Sam and Dean turned their heads to look at the tree, "Hello, evergreen! Go! Elle and I will hold these bastards off!" Sam and Dean nodded, Sam moved from the door while Liz got in the spot that he had been and helped Gabrielle hold back Edward and Madge, while Sam and Dean went over and knocked the tree down, breaking the branches off where they pointed to use them as stakes.

Suddenly, Edward and Madge, or whichever one had been banging against the door stopped. Liz and Gabrielle turned to look at each other, then turned their heads hearing the breaking of wood and knowing they broke the other door down, "Shit!" Liz yelled, as Edward came out, charging towards Dean and knocking him down on the ground. Liz ran over to help Dean, while Gabrielle turned and stood behind Sam as Madge charged at him, punching him in the face and sending him to the wall. Gabrielle jumped, looking over at Madge, who charged at her and pushed her down on the ground.

"Elle!" Sam yelled, seeing Madge take Gabrielle down on the ground, and tried standing back up and ran over to the two.

Dean fought with Edward, who was sending him punches in the face, before Liz ran over to them, taking Edward by his clothes and pulling him off of Dean. Liz then turned around in a jump, like she was doing a karate move, putting her leg up in the air and kicked Edward in the face. All those karate classes she took when she was young really paid off. Though, quickly feeling a little uneasy after she had jumped in the air and turned around so fast, she backed up, thankfully none of the others noticed her almost blackout because Dean had already charged for Edward, while Sam held the tree branch in the air, running towards Madge and Gabrielle, and then taking the stake and putting it right through Madge's back and right through her heart. Dean then knocked Edward down onto the ground and put the tree branch, right through Edward's heart, killing him as well.

Dean got up, turning over to Liz, squinting his eyes in confusion seeing that Liz looked almost out of it like she was going to turn green or faint, "Lizzie, you okay there?"

Liz looked up to Dean, suddenly changing her facial expression back to normal and gave him a smile and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just had to take a breath." She assured him, Dean raised an eyebrow, seeing something was off of about Liz since she never had almost blackouts when they fought, but he shrugged it off thinking it'd been the fish sandwich she had earlier that had made her uneasy.

Sam held out his hand to Gabrielle, she took it and then he helped pulled her up from the ground, "You alright?"

Gabrielle nodded, smiling at Sam, "Thanks to you." Sam smiled back at her and then Liz cleared her throat, and they turned to look over at Dean and Liz.

"Okay, hey! Sorry to interrupt your little love fest right there!" Dean smirked while Sam and Gabrielle rolled their eyes at Liz, "I've got to hurry up and get on the road. Only a few hours until Christmas morning, gotta be there for Robby."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, hey we'll take care of everything here."

"You sure, Sammy?" Dean asked, he didn't want to leave his brother behind, but he had to get Liz back to Bobby's by morning since he had promised her.

"Yeah, Elle and I will be there by tomorrow evening."

Liz smiled, seeing that Sam and Gabrielle were going to take care of everything here. She reached into her pocket and took the keys to the Trans Am out, throwing them over to Gabrielle who caught them. Dean then took the key to him and Liz's motel room out of his pocket and threw it over to Sam, "Make sure to get all of our stuff, don't leave anything."

Sam nodded, as he caught the key, "Yeah, I won't."

Dean turned and patted Liz on the shoulder, "Come on, Lizzie. We gotta get going." Liz gave Sam and Gabrielle both smiles, before turning and following Dean out to hit the road to Bobby's, while Sam and Gabrielle hurried to take care of the two bodies.

"Sam, think they'll be able to make it in time?" Gabrielle asked, as she dragged Madge's body, since unlike Liz, she wasn't as strong.

"Dean made a promise to Liz, he'll make sure that his promise stays true. They'll make it by morning." Sam looked over at Gabrielle and gave her a smile, while she smiled back at him.


	28. A Very Supernatural Christmas Part 4

**A/N: And here is the last part to A Very Supernatural Christmas! I hope you guys all like it because I had fun writing it! :)**

**Oh! And I have a question for you guys when you review. If you could see any actresses play Liz and Elle if they had been brought in the show, who could you see play as them? I really want to see your thoughts on that :3**

* * *

The Impala pulled into Singers Salvage, Bobby had already shoveled the snow to make a path for Dean to drive through. The snow wasn't so bad, but it still covered the roads. Dean parked the Impala in the spot by the garage where he normally parked her, taking the keys out and shutting the engine off. He looked over to Liz, who was curled up in the seat in his jacket, while her head rested against the window. He smiled, then reached over to her shoulder and slightly shook her, "Lizzie, hey wake up." He said, trying to wake her, but not startle her.

Liz yawned, opening her eyes and then sitting up, seeing they had made it to Bobby's and she turned to Dean, "What time is it?" She asked, as she stretched her arms, letting Dean's jacket fall down and onto her lap, as she yawned again.

Dean pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, looking at the clock on the front screen and seeing it read 7:54am, "Just in time for Robby to wake up." Liz handed Dean back his jacket, while she turned and opened the door and scurried out, Dean laughed, "Hey, wait up!" He called, as he turned and opened the door and then followed her up to the house, "Lizzie!" Liz didn't even stop for him at the back porch, she'd already made her way through the house. He ran up the steps and finally stopped and took a breath at Liz's room, leaning down and putting his hands on his knees, "Damn, Lizzie. Can't you wait for me?" He asked, as he took a breath from the what had felt like a almost mile race that Liz had given him.

He looked up and smiled as Liz looked down at Robby in the crib, her arm reached down in the crib, as her hand stroked Robby's hair. Dean walked up and looked down at the boy, as Liz put her arm back and rested it on the crib. Robby was in one of his black KISS one pieces that said 'Future KISS Roadie' on the front, which Liz had actually found on the internet and got for him. He was sucking his thumb as he cuddled up to his sky blue blanket with Winnie The Pooh on it, which actually was Liz's old blanket that she had when she was his age. She had found it in her old baby clothes and items down in the basement, she was actually surprised Bobby even kept it.

Dean had to admit, looking down at Robby seeing the boy sleeping in his crib kinda reminded him of Sam when Sam was that age, so innocent and not a care in the world; Not knowing what was actually out there lurking in the dark. The boy kicked his tiny stubby feet, then turned onto his back opening his eyes and smiling as he saw Dean and Liz looking down at him. He reached up to the two, Liz leaned down and picked the boy up and out of his crib, resting him against her hip, "Mommy." The boy said, as he snuggled up against Liz, he still had a hold of the blanket in his hand. Dean smiled seeing the moment between the mother and her son.

"Thought I heard you two." Dean and Liz turned around to see Bobby standing there at the door with his arms crossed giving them a smile, "See you guys made it."

Liz nodded, "Yeah, I almost thought we wouldn't after Mr. and Mrs. God almost tired to kill us." She snorted, Bobby chuckled.

"Hey," Liz turned to Dean, who was turned to her and giving her a smile, "I promised you I'd get you here in time and I make sure I keep my promises." Liz smiled back at him. Even she knew she could never doubt when Dean made a promise to her because when he did, he'd go through Hell to make sure he stayed true the promise and that was a fact.

Bobby cleared his throat, feeling a little awkward, and Dean and Liz turned back to look at him, "So, where's Sam and Elle?"

"They decided to take care of the bodies seeing that I should get here to see Robby open his presents." Liz answered, even though she wished they could be here right now.

Bobby nodded in understanding, "I see. Well, uh, I got the presents all set up downstairs. I got some pizzas in the freezer, like you asked."

Dean turned to Liz, seeing that she had asked Bobby to get pizzas, and she looked over at him and smiled, "You actually asked him to do that?" He asked, surprised that she had decided to go along with him and do a sort of repeat of their last Christmas together.

Liz nodded, "Yeah," She shrugged, "I thought, what the hell? This is your last year, so why not do a sort of repeat from our last Christmas?"

"Well, c'mon I'm sure Robby wants to open his presents." Bobby spoke up, Robby squealed, hearing the word presents and they all laughed while Dean and Liz walked out of Liz's room following Bobby and they all walked downstairs to let Robby open his presents. As Liz had hoped, Bobby had set the tree up after she and Dean had untangled the lights before they left. Blue, red, and green lights flickered while green, silver and red ball shaped ornaments hung on the branches, and silver tinsel was wrapped around it that almost glittered as the morning sun from outside hit it, with a angel complete on the top. One of the lights even had instrumental versions of a few Christmas songs, currently they played, 'Here Comes Santa Claus'.

The moment was almost surreal to Dean, he only could remember having a Christmas like this before his mom had died. He never had any real together as a family Christmases after, it was mostly just him and Sam in a hotel room with their dad. It wasn't until after his dad teamed up with Bobby that they would occasionally spend Christmas with him and the girls. He watched as Liz put Robby down on the floor and the boy waddled over to the presents wrapped in red and green wrapping paper under the tree. Dean smiled and slightly laughed watching the boy, he followed Liz over with Robby and sat down on the floor across from Liz to help Robby open up his presents. Bobby crossed his arms, smiling at the moment unfolding before him. Liz and Dean perked their heads up, while Bobby turned his attention to the window as they all heard the Trans Am's engine as it pulled into the driveway, showing that Gabrielle and Sam had made it just in time.

Liz held Robby's hand before he could dig into his present, "Wait a minute, Robby, wait until your Aunt Gabby and Uncle Sammy get inside." Dean smiled, knowing that Gabrielle and Sam had made it right in time and they could all enjoy the moment together, as a family.

Soon enough, the front door opened and Sam and Gabrielle walked in, Sam shook his head from the snow that was on his head, "Wait! Stop right there!" Bobby yelled, holding his hand out and stopping the two at the door before they could enter any farther into the house. Dean and Liz both grinned, seeing that Bobby had hung a mistletoe over the door to trap the two. Liz almost forgot how creatively evil Bobby's mind could get. Bobby pointed up and Sam and Gabrielle followed Bobby's finger to see the mistletoe.

Sam groaned, putting his head back, "Oh, come on Bobby!" Gabrielle blushed and looked down awkwardly, she was going to kill Bobby for this.

"Oh, go a head, Sammy! Just kiss her!" Dean yelled, coaching his brother in hopes that they all would finally see Sam and Gabrielle kissed.

Sam looked down at Gabrielle, who looked back up at him, she shrugged, "Well...it kinda is a tradition." Bobby crossed his arms and smirked, this is what he had planned all along. He was tired of the two being so scared about having a relationship since they didn't want to ruin their little friendship like teenagers.

Sam smiled, deciding what the hell? And leaned down and kissed Gabrielle and she kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck. Dean whistled and Liz put her head back laughing. Sam put his hand up, giving the two the middle finger as him and Gabrielle kissed. Dean and Liz both grinned and butted fist together.

Gabrielle unwrapped her arms from around Sam's neck and the two pulled apart, slightly blushing and laughed. Sam took his hand and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, while Bobby chuckled with an evil grin. Gabrielle closed the door and then the two walked in, sitting on the couch, "Thought you guys wouldn't get here until later?" Dean asked, knowing how his brother took more precautions while driving and actually followed the speed limit unlike him.

Gabrielle shrugged, "We thought so too, but it turns out.." Gabrielle turned to Sam and they looked at each other with smiles, then Gabrielle turned back to Dean, "Sam can drive pretty fast if pressured." Sam snorted, half rolling his eyes and Gabrielle grinned. Bobby walked over to the record player against the wall and turned it on, but instead of playing a record he had already had in the cassette player part a Christmas mix tape and played it and soon enough Bing Crosby's 'White Christmas' came through the speakers. Then he walked over sat in the chair next to the couch where Gabrielle and Sam sat and they all watched as Dean and Liz helped Robby unwrap his presents.

Sam wrapped his arm around Gabrielle, pulling her close to him and she rested her head on his shoulder as they watched Dean help Robby open the one present that the boy had been eying since it was the biggest one and it was the one Dean had gotten for him, when he helped Robby unwrap it, it was revealed to be a Hot Wheels race car set, complete with a track and cars. There were about six other presents after that; a Hess monster truck with 2 motorcycles, which Dean had also got him. A Tickle Me Elmo, that Liz had gotten him as well as a stuffed light brown fuzzy teddy bear. And even though Liz had been against getting it because it was for mostly ages ten and up, Dean convinced her to get a Black Power Tour Electric Guitar, only because it played Smoke On The Water. The two other presents were of clothes, of course Robby wasn't interested in them as much as the other presents.

After all the presents had been unwrapped, Bobby, Gabrielle, and Sam went to go fix Christmas dinner, and since Liz had been banned from ever making Christmas dinner again ever since their last Christmas together she decided to go and clean up all the wrapping paper. Liz walked out of the kitchen with the trash can to throw the wrapping paper in and she smiled and half laughed at Dean, as he had the electric toy guitar and was playing Wild Thing by The Troggs. Rocking his head back and forth and singing, his one leg was up on the couch as he stood rocking out to the song and Robby clapped his hands and squealed as Dean sung the song, "Wild thing you make my heart sing, you make everything groovy." Dean sung, Liz couldn't tell if Dean was actually getting into playing the toy guitar or he was just showing off for Robby to enjoy.

Liz put the trash can down, then danced over to the two, wrapping her arm around Dean's waist and Dean looked over at her grinning, "Wild thing, I think you move me, but I wanna know for sure, so come on and hold me tight." Dean now sung to Liz, he had by now stopped playing with the toy guitar, luckily he had the strap around his neck, they two now looked into each others eyes both grinning seductively, "You move me." Dean ended, then leaned in closer and kissed Liz, but the kiss was soon interrupted by Robby squealing.

Liz softly laughed after they pulled apart, then clapped her hands together and walked over and picked Robby up from the couch, as Dean turned the guitar off then lifted the guitar strap over his neck and then laid it against the couch. Liz then turned around to Dean and he rubbed Robby's head making the boy squeal, Dean laughed, "Told you he'd like the presents."

Liz half laughed, "Actually, it seemed to me that you had only gotten that guitar for yourself." She teased.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Shut up." Liz chuckled, then walked over and put Robby in his playpen, then handed him over the Tickle Me Elmo to play with, so they could clean up the wrapping paper all over the floor. Dean helped Liz pick up the wrapping paper that laid on the floor, throwing the wrapping paper over in the trash can. He then walked over to the Christmas tree, checking behind it where he had told Bobby to put his present for Liz, and he picked it up, "Hey, uh, there's a present that was forgot about."

Liz turned around, crossing her arms with an eyebrow raised, seeing Dean take out a present, "I thought Robby opened all of his presents?" She asked, as Dean turned around and she looked at the small rectangular box in his hand.

Dean smiled, "Actually, he opened up all of his presents. You didn't." Liz smiled, seeing that Dean had gotten her something, then followed Dean over to the couch and sat down on it.

"Dean, you didn't have to get me anything." She felt bad for not have gotten Dean anything, she'd been too busy thinking what to get for Robby.

"Eh, I wanted to. Was thinking...hey, I'm going to Hell in a few months, why not give you something to remember me by?" He said, as he handed Liz over the present, wrapped up in red with green strips wrapping paper with a red bow wrapped around it. Liz hesitated to take the small box, "Go on, take it." Liz smiled and took the small box out of Dean's hand and put it on her lap and untied the bow. Sam, who was in the kitchen looked over towards Dean and Liz on the couch, he nudged Gabrielle who was setting up the table and she looked over to watch as well. Liz unwrapped the paper, to reveal a black box, at first she thought that Dean had probably gotten her a necklace or something, but then she realized it was slightly too big for a necklace. She opened the box to also reveal a hunting knife, it seemed to be old since there were parts of the handle chipped off, but on the black handle read D.W. hand carved into it, "I know it's not any type of fancy jewelry." Dean started, "But-"

"Dean, shut up." Liz said, cutting him off before he could apologize for not getting her jewelry like most men did for their girlfriends and wives for Christmas, but Dean wasn't like most men and that's what she loved about him, then looked up at him, "I love it."

Dean smiled, while he watched Liz look back down at the knife and took it out of the box to examine it, "It's one of my favorite knives." He explained to her, "Actually, the first knife I ever owned. I figured, maybe I should give this to you, ya know? It's always done me a lot of good. Thought it could be something for you to remember me by, instead of some jewelry. I mean, you could actually use this."

Liz half laughed, nodding in agreement. She did like this better than any type of jewelry he could have gotten her. She put the knife back in the box after looking at it, putting it down on the side and then turned to Dean and leaned in and gave him a kiss. Bobby cleared his throat and the two quickly pulled apart, Liz turned her head to look at Bobby, "Sorry to interrupt a moment or anything, but thought I'd let you guys know that the pizzas are done."

Liz chuckled and took her hand, taking a piece of her bang that was in her face and put it behind her ear, "Thanks Bobby." Bobby smirked, then turned around and walked back into the kitchen.

Dean patted Liz on the shoulder, then stood up from the couch, "C'mon, let's go eat." He said, as he walked over and picked Robby up from out of the playpen. Then walked up to the table in the kitchen, settling Robby in his high chair. They all then sat down, digging into the two DiGiorno pizzas, that were pepperoni and supreme, and had their own little Christmas dinner. Liz had cut up a slice of pizza in little pieces for Robby to eat so he wouldn't try to eat the whole thing in one piece. Dean thought to himself as they all sat down and enjoyed Christmas dinner, even if this was his last Christmas, at least it was done right. He was with Liz, Sam, Gabrielle, Bobby, and Robby. They were all together as a family. That's all he had wanted.

He looked over to Liz, seeing her chow down on her pizza and laughed, Liz looked over at him, "What?" She asked, mouth full then swallowed the pizza down, Dean smiled and shook his head. Sam half laughed at Dean and Liz, he had to admit himself, even after not wanting to do Christmas, he would never forget this one, and it would no doubt go down as one of his best Christmases ever. Even if it was their last Christmas with Dean, at least they had all been able to spend it as an actual family, laughing and enjoying it together like how Christmas was supposed to be spent, not in some crappy motel room. They had done it exactly right.


	29. Malleus Maleficarum Part 1

"_Yeah, back at the Roadhouse they got some bungalows and that's for the people who like to go down slow. Let it roll, baby, roll. Let it roll, baby, roll. Let it roll, baby, roll. Let it roll, all night long."_

Roadhouse Blues by The Doors played out of the speakers of the jukebox in the bar. Gabrielle and Sam sat at one of the tables, Sam skimmed through some local webpages on his laptop using the bar's wifi, while Gabrielle took a drink of her beer as she read through the paper trying to see if they could find a hunt to pick up on, while Dean and Liz were over at the pool table playing a game with two big biker guys, who were pissed because Liz was kicking their asses, "Ha!" Dean laughed, taking a sip of his beer as Liz had just managed to pocket the 8 ball, which just won her eight-hundred bucks in cash.

Liz leaned the pool stick up against the pool table and then crossed her arms grinning over at the two older biker guys just lost to her, "Sorry boys, looks like I won." She smiled over at them, Dean grinned as he stood next to her.

The oldest biker, who was probably in his early or mid 50s, with a long grey beard to his chest and wavy grey hair. Wearing a studded leather jacket, that read Harley Davidson on the back over a black shirt that also read Harley Davidson on it; pulled out eight hundred dollar bills and walked over to Liz handing them over to her, "Damn, I've never seen a chick play so well at pool before."

Liz grinned, taking the money and then putting it in her pocket, "You're lucky you didn't go up against me in poker." Dean chuckled, the biker looked over at him glaring, then turned around and him and his buddy walked away. Dean turned to Liz, as she leaned the pool stick up against the pool table and grabbed her beer on the table next to it, then she turned around to him, "What?" She asked, as he walked up to her setting his beer down on the table and then wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close and then giving her a kiss on the lips, which Liz returned to him.

Dean pulled away and the two looked at each other in the eyes, "Did I mention how much I love you?"

Liz rolled her eyes, "You're only saying that because I won us eight-hundred bucks."

Dean nodded his head to the slight, "Yeah..." Liz put her head back and blinked, Dean laughed as he looked back at her, "Come on, you know I love you." He then pulled her closer so where they were now chest to chest, then leaned down and kissed her again, "How about, me and you take a ride in my car, find ourselves a spot, put on some Zeppelin? Hmm? What'd you say?" He asked, biting the bottom of his lip.

Liz leaned up and kissed Dean back, "I say hell yes." She whispered seductively, as she pulled back. Dean grinned, wrapped his arm around her shoulder then turning to grab his beer on the pool table and the two walked up to where Sam and Gabrielle sat at the table.

"Oh, hey we were just about to go get you guys." Gabrielle commented, as they walked up. Dean groaned, knowing that they were probably going to ruin what him and Liz had just planned, "We picked up a hunt; some chick named Janet Dutton bled to death and died her bathroom after all her teeth fell out. Authorities are baffled."

Dean put his head back, "Seriously? We were just about to get out of here." He was not in the mood to go chasing a hunt right now, he'd rather be having sex with Liz in the back of the Impala. Hunting could wait.

Sam chuckled, "Yeah, sorry, but no."

Liz sighed, "Come on, can we like go after it in the morning? Dean and I kinda planned something. How far is the place anyways?" She asked, as she took a sip of her beer.

"It's only about a two hour drive..." Gabrielle replied, but sure they could go in the morning, but she wanted to save Sam from having to smell the after sex in the back of the Impala the next morning. After all, Dean and Liz had done that to her last week. She had to have the window down and freeze almost to death because of the cold January air while the Trans Am drove down the highway, so she wouldn't smell the wrenched smell in the backseat. She didn't think Sam should be put through it either, "But it'd be better if we got there in the morn-"

"Great!" Dean spoke up, cutting her off and not listening to her last sentence, having Gabrielle bit her lip and lifted her eyes up in irritation, "We'll pick it up in the morning." He said, both him and Liz taking one last sip of their beers before putting them down on the table and then Dean patted Sam on the back and Sam jumped, but with not the best expression on his face. Dean and Liz laughed as they walked their way out of the bar.

Gabrielle shrugged, "Sorry, Sam. I tried saving you."

Sam groaned, as he pulled out some bills in his pocket to pay for the beer, "I'm gonna make sure we buy some air freshner at the store before we head back to the motel."

Gabrielle huffed, "Why didn't I think of that last week?" Sam laughed, as he closed his laptop and picked it up while him and Gabrielle stood up from their seats and then pushed them in, "I swear, those two couldn't go a week without sex, like they wouldn't even attempt it. It would probably kill them."

Sam laughed, opening the door and moving to the side to let Gabrielle out first, "You know, I'm just glad that Dean isn't sleeping around like he used to. He's actually finally committed himself to one girl." He said, as he closed the door and followed Gabrielle out into the parking lot.

Gabrielle chuckled, "Eh, true." She agreed, as she pulled the keys to the Trans Am and throwing them over to Sam, as they got up to the car, "And he's actually been with her for at least, what? Six? Seven months now?" She asked, as she walked over to the passenger side and the two leaned up against the car looking across from each other.

"Just about. Longest relationship he's ever had, truth be told."

Gabrielle sighed, looking over to the side, "Yeah, but do you think he's only doing it because he's going to Hell?" She asked, turning back to look over at Sam.

Sam shook his head, "I wouldn't believe so. Even with all the women Dean ever slept with or had a short fling with, he never really cared for any of them as much as he does for Liz. He's different around her," Gabrielle nodded, while Sam continued, "And even though he's going to Hell in a few months, she's still somehow made him happy and been able to put an actual smile on his face."

Gabrielle half smiled, "Yeah, you're right." She sighed, taking her hand off the Trans Am and then running it through her black hair, "I just wish we could find a way to save him." She still thought about her vision, even though she actually hadn't had it for a while, but it wasn't hard to forgot about.

"You're still worried about your vision, aren't you?"

Gabrielle nodded, looking down at her reflection on the hood of the Trans Am from the light that shined down on it from the street lamp, "I haven't had it in a few weeks, but I'm still worried. I don't want to lose my sister."

Sam took a huge sigh, "You won't. If you haven't had your vision in a while, doesn't that mean that it's not gonna come true now?"

Gabrielle shrugged, "I don't know. This has never happened. I mean, when I had told Liz the first time about my vision when it was about her, Robby, and Mark, it had only changed, it didn't stop and Mark still died. So, I don't know if this means my vision won't come true now or not."

Sam raised an eyebrow, finding it odd that Gabrielle's visions had just randomly stopped and she hadn't had any in weeks. Was that suppose to mean something? If it did, he didn't know. He sighed, "Come on, let's go back to the motel and get some sleep." Gabrielle nodded her head, opening the door to the Trans Am and getting in, while Sam followed in salute.

xxxxxx

The next morning, Dean walked back into the motel after he had packed his stuff into the Impala, humming the tune to Black Dog by Led Zeppelin; one of the many songs that had helped set the mood of last night, which had been yet again another amazing night between him and Liz in the backseat of the Impala. He swore, every night they spent together got better and better each time. Then again, every time they did have sex, it never sucked.

He stopped humming and raised an eyebrow, looking over to see Liz laid down on the bed, her feet on the ground while she sucked in her tummy as she tried to zip up her pants, which she seemed to be having difficulty with doing so, "Come on you bastard! Zip!" She yelled, groaning as she tried pulling the zipper up and put her head back on the bed.

"Think you need to start cutting back on some foods there." Dean joked, Liz rolled her eyes and stood up walking over to her duffel on the table to change into a different pair of pants, since she couldn't manage to get her pants zipped

Liz pulled out a pair of pants from the duffel bag that were another size up, then turned to Dean, "Oh, shut up!" Dean half smiled, with a laugh as Liz changed into her other jeans. He crossed his arms watching Liz as she threw out words and cursed at her pants for not fitting her, though just the other week she could fit perfectly fine in those pants, now she could barely get them on. He took a notice at her hips after she had taken her pants off so then she was just in her underwear and a black shirt; she did look a little curvy around the waist line, but of course he didn't see anything to it and thought she had just been eating too much...which, she had been lately, "Ugh. It's because of all that pie you ever get and then leave left over for me." She snapped, as she zipped up the pants successfully and threw the other pair into the duffel. Then, grabbed her jacket on the chair and put it on her.

Dean put his hands up in defense, "Hey, don't blame the pie. You could just say no when I offer some to you."

Liz rolled her eyes, turning over to her duffel and zipping it up and then taking the strap and hanging it over her shoulder, "Shut up. Let's just go."

Dean tilted his head with an eyebrow raised, watching as Liz walked past him and turned and followed her out of the room closing the door behind him. Sam had just walked out of him and Gabrielle's room and noticed Liz somewhat steam off over to the Trans Am, Sam look over at Dean, who was beyond confused, "What's wrong with her?" Sam asked, assuming that Dean had said something to piss her off.

Dean shrugged, "I don't know. I thought the sex was amazing last night; she's just suddenly moody this morning because she couldn't fit into her pants." Sam half laughed, looking over at Liz as she slammed the Trans Am's trunk, "And now she's taking it out on her car."

Sam turned, hearing the door of him and Gabrielle's motel room open and Gabrielle walked out with her duffel over her shoulder, "So, we going to hit the road now or what?" She asked, then walked between Sam and Dean over towards the Trans Am. Dean sighed, following her and Sam trailed behind him over to the Impala.

xxxxxx

After the two hour car ride the four now were at the scene, Sam and Gabrielle searched the bathroom where Janet had died, while Dean and Liz asked Paul questions, "She was so scared. I couldn't help; I couldn't do anything to stop it. And I've talked to the police, and I've talked to the medical examiner and no one can explain it." Paul said to them, Liz gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Well that's why they put the call in to us Mr. Dutton." Dean spoke up.

"But the CDC, that's disease control right? What do you think; it's some kind of virus?"

"There could be a possibility." Liz answered, with a shrug.

"But, we're not ruling out anything yet." Dean added, "Mr. Dutton did Janet have any enemies?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Would there have been anyone that I don't know, might've wanted to hurt her?" Liz asked.

"Wait, what are you saying?" Paul asked, as he stood up confused, "That somebody poisoned her?"

"We're just saying we have to cover every base here." Dean replied, trying not to alarm Paul.

"Well, I mean, what kind of poison? You think a person could have done this?"

"Would anyone want to?"

"What?! No, no, there's just no one that could've-" Paul paused, Liz raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Mr. Dutton?" Liz turned her head, to see Gabrielle and Sam walk out of the bathroom and stand at the entrance.

"Uh, everyone loved Janet."

Dean looked over to Sam, who gave Dean a nod to show they were done, then Dean looked back at Paul, "Okay. Thank you very much; I think we've got everything we need. We'll get out of your way now." Dean said, as he looked over at Sam and Gabrielle who walked over to them, then him and Liz turned to walk out of the house as Sam and Gabrielle followed behind them, "That dude seem a little evasive to you?" Dean asked, as they walked out of the house towards the Impala and Trans Am parked along the sidewalk. It was raining and Liz wanted to get quickly into the Trans Am as possible, she hated standing out in rain, it was going to ruin her hair.

"Dean, his wife had just died, he's gonna want to avoid talking about a lot of things." Liz replied, Dean tilted his head, pushing his lips out and half nodded in a slight agreement, "So, what'd you guys find in the bathroom?"

"Something quite interesting." Gabrielle answered, looking over at Sam.

"This." Sam said, as he pulled a hex bag out of his pocket and they all stopped at the sidewalk, while Sam handed the hex bag over to Dean.

"Awww gross." Dean said, as he opened the hex bag to look at what was all in it.

"Yeah, there are bird bones, rabbit's teeth. This cloth is probably cut from something Janet Dutton owned." Sam said, as he pointed at all the things in the hex bag.

Liz felt like she was going to hurl looking at the bones and other stuff in the cloth, "That's just nasty." She said.

"So we're thinking witch?" Dean said, as he handed the hex bag back over to Sam as they all walked over to the Impala.

Gabrielle nodded her head, "Yup. Definite witch."

"And not some new age wicked water douser either." Sam added into Gabrielle's answer, "This is old world black magic. Warts and all." He said, as he opened the Impala door and got in, Dean followed in salute, not happy about the fact they were dealing with witches. He hated witches.

Gabrielle and Liz walked over towards the Trans Am and then got in, Liz looked at her hair in the mirror and groaned seeing that the rain had taken the tease out, ""Damn, rain." She cursed, while she took her hands and shook her hair, seeing she would have to tease up her hair again when they got back to the motel and she was pretty sure she was almost out of hairspray. Gabrielle laughed at her sister pissed at the rain for taking the tease out of her hair. She still never understood why Liz continued to tease her hair when that hairstyle made her stick out like a sore thumb, she wished her sister would actually get into the right era.

"I think the rain is trying to say to you that hairstyle is no longer in style." Gabrielle commented, as Liz looked over at her sister and glared.

Liz snorted, "What are you now? The fashion police?" She snapped back at her sister. She didn't know why Gabrielle continued to bother her about the way she did her hair. She loved the hairstyle and she didn't care how out of style it was or not, if she wanted to keep her hair teased in an 80s fashion, she would. She didn't care about what anyone else thought about it, she liked it.

Gabrielle scoffed, "Liz, I'm just saying you've had that hairstyle ever since you saw the music video to Cherry Pie."

"So?"

Gabrielle sighed, "That video came out in 1990, it's 2008."

Liz rolled her eyes at her sister, then turned her attention to the road, as she put the keys in and started up the Trans Am, then she tilted her head and looked from the corner of her eye over at Gabrielle, "You're just jealous that I can still pull it off." Gabrielle shook her head, while Liz laughed and turned the radio up letting the cassette she had been previously listening to which was Judas Priest's album Painkiller and blasted the song 'Metal Meltdown' through the Trans Am's speakers as she followed the Impala back to the motel. Gabrielle sighed, seeing that Liz was putting her through listening to the same Judas Priest album over again and it didn't help that Liz actually sang along. She couldn't wait to get back to the motel.


	30. Malleus Maleficarum Part 2

Sam, Gabrielle, Liz, and Dean sat in the booth at one of the local restaurants. As usual, Liz and Dean had ordered burgers while Sam and Gabrielle went with salads, well Gabrielle got herself a chicken salad and not a regular salad like Sam. Liz heard the laughter of a four-year old girl and she looked over smiling as she watched the little girl's father pick her up and put her over his shoulders, next to him was the mother, her hands rested on the stroller which their son that seemed to be at least almost one sat in and they walked out of the restaurant laughing. Liz slightly frowned at the family she had watched, seeing she had once tried to have that but, it turned bloody in the end. She wanted to have that with Dean, but it wasn't like that was going to happen either because he was going to Hell.

All she wanted was a family; just that. She loved hunting, but she really didn't want to go through it the rest of her life. She didn't want to raise Robby into it either, she never wanted to bring a child into the life. She had watched what happened to Sam and Gabrielle; she couldn't have that for her own son. Though each day that went by and she continued hunting, only brought Robby more closer to the life and for all she knew she would probably have to train him one day.

Dean looked over to Liz, hearing her sigh and he could see the look in Liz's eyes while she watched the family leave. He frowned. He wished that he could give that back to her, but seeing that he was going to Hell in about four months; it couldn't happen. Would he like a family with her? Shockingly, yes. He wouldn't mind settling down and having a few rugrats with her. Anyways, he was practically father material already now because of Robby. That boy had changed him and even though he wasn't his biological son, Dean treated him as his own.

Gabrielle looked up, stuffing the fork with pieces of lettuce and other green vegetables attached to it from her salad. She watched as Paul Dutton walked into the restaurant and up to order himself some take out from what it seemed because he didn't stand to be waited to a seat, "Hey, look who just walked in." She said, after she swallowed the pieces of her salad she just chewed up. Sam looked up from his laptop, while Dean and Liz turned and watched Paul sit at the bar, "I think we should keep a watch out on him."

Dean and Liz both turned back straight in their seats, not trying to let Paul see that they were watching him, "So, what? We're becoming creepers now all of a sudden?" Liz asked, Gabrielle rolled her eyes.

"Look, for all we know whoever had hexed Janet probably has a grudge on him too and will do the same to him. I say, we watch him from now. Lead us closer to our witch."

"I'm with Elle on this one. We can't know anything on our witch without keeping check on Paul." Sam spoke in agreement.

"Can I at least finish my food?." Dean spoke, since he still had to finish his fries.

"Yeah, I still need finish my burger here." Liz added along, she felt like she was starving and she had to have her burger, "I can't fight on an empty stomach."

Sam looked over to where Paul grabbed his bag of food and turned to walk out, "No time. We gotta go." He said, as he closed his laptop and then pulled money out of his pocket to pay the bill. Liz growled, throwing her burger down on the table and then got up since Dean was pushing her to move out and then they all followed Paul out of the restaurant, trying not to look suspicious or let him see them.

Liz wished that she would've taken the Trans Am so she could've stayed and finished her food, but she hadn't and they had all taken the Impala to the restaurant so the four now sat in the Impala, watching Paul as he ate the burger he had ordered at the restaurant they had been at, "So, we're just gonna sit here and watch a guy eat his burger?" Liz asked, as she put her head back against the seat, annoyed and tired. She was still hungry because she never got to finish her food.

Sam rolled his eyes at Liz complaining in the backseat, "Sorry it's not on your many lists to do, but did you forget we also have to save people?"

"This is almost torture." Liz groaned.

"Exactly how is this torture?" Gabrielle asked, slightly annoyed by her sister.

"Um, let's see... Maybe because you guys didn't let me finish my burger and now we're watching this guy eat his!" She snapped, Gabrielle blinked and put her head back at Liz suddenly snapping at her.

"Here, think about it this way. You can lose some weight." Dean commented, with a slight snicker, but Liz sat up and then hit him in the back of the head, "Ow! Dammit, what was that for?" He asked, as he rubbed the back of his head where Liz had slapped him.

Liz leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms, "For calling me fat." She huffed. Dean hadn't really meant to call her fat though, he only said that as a joke because she had complained about not fitting into her pants. Sam raised an eyebrow, turning to look back at Liz seeing how odd her mood had changed and how she was just snapping at all of them if they said anything to her. Dean and Gabrielle were also surprised by Liz's sudden behavior, she never got this snappy at them and she'd been doing this only quite recently.

Gabrielle was about to open her mouth to say something, but then she looked a head and watched as Paul stumbled out of his car onto the ground, "Dean, a head!" She yelled, Dean and Sam looked towards to see Paul on the ground choking. Dean put his foot on the gas peddle, even going over a curve as he drove towards Paul and then stopped the Impala right in front of him and they all got out, "Check the car!" Dean yelled, as they ran over towards Paul and the car. Dean and Liz ran over towards Paul, while Sam and Gabrielle went to search through the car. Sam checked the front of the car as Gabrielle checked the backseat.

Dean and Liz helped Paul stand up, while Sam and Gabrielle searched the car. Sam searched under the dashboard and was able to pull the hex bag out, "Got it!" He called, Gabrielle looked up from the back and then moved out, while so did Sam and he brought his liter out of his pocket and then set the hex bag on fire and threw it on the ground as blue and green flames consumed it. Dean and Liz leaned Paul up against the car as he coughed and tried to regain his breath.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, while Paul looked over at him freaked out by what had just happened to him.

"What the hell is happening to me?!" Paul asked Dean, then looked over at Liz who now stood back and arms crossed.

"You were being hexed." Liz answered for him.

Paul shook his head in disbelief, thinking that they all were crazy, but he saw what Sam had done to the hex bag, "That's impossible." He looked over at Dean who stood next to him.

"Look, someone murdered your wife and now they just tried to murder you." Paul raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and if we wouldn't have been following you then your ass would be dead." Liz added, Paul looked over at her not wanting to believe what the both of them were saying.

"Are you people crazy?"

"Hey!" Paul looked over at Dean, "Just tell us who wants you dead."

"I-uh..."

"Come on think."

"There's a woman-uh..."

"A woman, okay?"

"An affair- a mistake, she was un-balanced, she was blackmailing me and I put an end to it a week ago."

"What's her name?" Sam asked, Paul turned to his side to look over at him.

"What could she have to do with-?"

Liz groaned, putting her head back. She just wanted to hurry this up and gank herself a witch, "Dude, just tell us her name!" If she had to get forceful, she would.

"Um, uh, Amanda-Amanda Burns " Paul finally answered for them.

xxxxxx

After getting Amanda's address from Paul and taking him home to make sure he was safe, they went to check out Amanda's place to gank their witch. They walked up through the yard, holding their guns, ready to shoot. They stopped at the door when they got on the porch and Dean pulled a pin out of his pocket and then put it through the key hole, picking it so it unlocked. He opened the door and they entered Amanda's house, noticing that candles were lit in the corners of the house.

They walked towards the living room on alert encase their witch tried coming at them. Gabrielle turned to her side, finding the light switch and turned the lights on. Liz huffed, seeing Amanda laying there on the table in a pool of her blood,. Dean turned to the three after blinking and shocked at what was in front of him, "That's a curveball." He said to them.

Sam moved his lips up, shifting his eyes to Dean then back at Amanda's dead body, "Yeah."

Liz began to walk over towards the table, Dean followed while Sam and Gabrielle walked over to the other side, "So, somebody ganked her before we did?"

"How though?" Gabrielle asked, Liz shrugged watching as Dean used his gun and lifted up Amanda's arm to see her wrists were slit three times and then he checked the other arm and saw the same on the other wrists.

"Don't know." Sam said, as he put his gun back in his pocket, knelling down to look at the scattered rotten food, and covered his mouth at the smell, "But, it looks like she was working some heavyweight evil here."

Liz put her gun back in her pocket and crossed her arms looking at the stuff Amanda had been using for the ritual, "No kidding." She huffed.

Dean heard buzzing of some flies and he turned around, jumping seeing the dead rabbit hanging next to him, "Oh god!" He yelled, Liz put her hand over her mouth and felt like she was about to hurl seeing the dead rabbit hanging, "Freakin' witches! Seriously man, come on!" He yelled turning back around. Gabrielle half laughed and smirked.

Sam stood up and Gabrielle turned her head to where the rabbit was hanging, "Guess we know where she got the rabbit's teeth from." Sam spoke.

Liz didn't know if she'd be able to take any of this anymore. The smell from the rotten food, the blood, and the dead rabbit just made her stomach so uneasy, "I think I'm gonna be sick." She said, trying her best to hold what was wanting to come up, back.

Dean huffed, "Paul sure knows how to pick 'em huh? It's like Fatal Attraction all over again." Liz half laughed, trying to look away from the dead rabbit.

"Yeah." Sam replied.

Dean turned around, looking back the rabbit, "And why does the rabbit always get screwed in the deal?! The poor little guy."

"You know what I don't get," They all turned to look over at Sam, "If she was so bent on revenge, why do this?"

Gabrielle shrugged, "I don't know, but something just doesn't seem right." She replied, as she watched Sam lean down and look under the glass table.

"Who knows? Never have I understood witches." Liz spoke, her hand still covered her mouth and she had her hand wrapped around her stomach.

Dean looked over at her, to see that she looked like she was about to turn green in the face, "You alright there?"

Liz nodded, "Yeah," She waved her hand to the side, "I'll be fine."

Sam looked under the table, pulling a hex bag out from the corner under the table and huffed as he stood up. Gabrielle raised an eyebrow, "Wait, witches are ganking their own now?"

Sam shrugged, "Seems like it."

"Great! There's more?!" Dean groaned, walked around the table over to Sam, as Sam opened the hex bag to show what had been in the same hex bag that they had found in Janet Dutton's bathroom, "Oh, come on!" Gabrielle didn't understand, why would witches be killing off their own? It just didn't make sense. She perked up her head and looked over at Dean as he grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed 911 then put the phone up to his ear, "I'd like to report a dead body, 309 Mayfair Circle. My name? Yeah, sure my name is " Dean clicked the phone shut, then turned back to the others, "Since when did witches start ganking each other?"

"I don't know, but I think maybe we got a coven on our hands."

Liz lifted her arms up in the air, "Oh, just fantastic!"

xxxxxx

Sam opened the door to him and Gabrielle's motel room, Gabrielle trailed behind him as she took her coat off and threw it onto the chair at the table and walking over to sit on their bed. That's right, THEIR bed. Ever since the mistletoe incident on Christmas, Sam finally decided to be upfront towards her and they had spent New Years together, since then they'd been sleeping together. Gabrielle ran a hand through her hair and slightly yawned, she was tired but, she knew they had to research, "So, guess we have to research on our little coven, huh?"

"It's not like Liz and Dean are going to." Sam replied, sitting down in a chair by the small table and pulled his laptop open.

Gabrielle sighed, standing up and walking over towards the table and sat across from Sam, leaning her head against her hand, "What are we even looking for?"

"Anything unusual in the local papers that Amanda had been accompanied with." Gabrielle put her head down, groaning showing that she really was not in the mood to research because she was tired and wanted to sleep, but like Sam had said, it wasn't like Liz and Dean were gonna help them. She sighed, pulling her head back up off of the table and opening up her laptop ready to do some late night researching. Even though she'd rather cuddle with Sam in bed than sit across the table from him researching

Sam half smiled at her, he didn't want to do any research either, but like he had told her, it wasn't like Dean and Liz were going to help them at all; not that they would probably be able to find anything knowing how dense the two of them both were. So, the researching was left to him and Gabrielle instead.

xxxxxx

The next morning, Dean woke up and rolled over to his side to wrap his arm around Liz, but he felt no weight next to him in the bed and the side was empty when he laid his arm across. He opened his eyes, knowing that normally she waited for him until he woke up if she woke up before him, but she wasn't there. He thought he heard her slightly coughing, not that it sounded like she was choking, but like she was coughing something up. He got up to go see if she was alright, but when he got to the door, she opened it and they both jumped running into each other, "Dean!" Liz called, almost losing her balance. Dean caught her before she could fall, he squinted his eyebrows. What was wrong with her?

"Lizzie, are you okay?" He asked, as he helped her stand up and she waved her hand for him to shoo away.

"Dean, I'll be fine." She assured him, "Just felling a little off this morning, that's all."

Dean raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "A little? You looked like you were about to pass out there."

Liz sighed, running her hand through her messy hair, "You scared me, okay?" She said, as she then walked past him and Dean turned around watching her. Something with wrong with her and she wasn't telling him a thing.

Dean shook his head, "Come on, I barely made you jump and you just lost balance."

Liz lifted her eyes and then turned around, "I'm alright. Just a little uneasy." She sighed, then walked over to the table and grabbed out of her duffel a bottle of aspirin and took two pills, then turned back over towards Dean, "But, I'll be fine. Okay? No need to worry about me." Dean sighed, but even though she told him not to worry, he was going to worry. He always worried about her.

Liz gave him a smile, walking up to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Leaning up and giving him a kiss, Dean kissed back, but he was surprised at the sudden affection. Yesterday she had been pissed at him about the whole not fitting into her pants deal and had taken it too seriously when it was just a little joke and now, she wanted some affection, "Trust me." She said, as she pulled apart from their kiss, giving him one of her many smiles that he loved. Then she ran her finger down his chest, "Now, how about we go take a shower and then meet Sam and Gabby at the cars? Hmm?" She asked, as she leaned up and gave him another kiss.

Dean smirked as he kissed back, almost forgetting what they had just been talking about, "Mmmm." He moaned, as they pulled apart and he licked his lips, "Let's go."

xxxxxx

Liz shut the door to the Trans Am after getting out, walking around it and meeting up with Dean in between the Trans Am and Impala and they walked up to Sam and Gabrielle who stood at the sidewalk, who turned as they walked over towards Elizabeth, Amanda's neighbor to see what they could find out. Elizabeth was attending to her garden, Sam noticed how odd it was of her to be able to grow her garden like she was out of season, "You must have a green thumb." Sam spoke, once they walked up to Elizabeth.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth asked, looking up at the four.

"Getting these herbs to grow out of season like this, quite impressive. I'm sorry; I should have introduced myself first." Sam reached into his pocket then grabbed out his badge and Dean, Liz, and Gabrielle did as well, "I'm uh, Detective Bachman, this is Detective Turner." Sam said, pointing over towards Dean, who gave Elizabeth a smile.

"Hi ya."

"Detective DeVille." Sam pointed to Gabrielle next to him, "And De-"

"Detective Michaels." Liz introduced herself, cutting Sam off and then gave Elizabeth a smile.

Sam shook his head at Liz, who gave him a smirk and then he looked back over to Elizabeth, "We're following up on Amanda Burns' death, going around the neighborhood and talking to neighbors and stuff like that." He explained.

"But didn't she- I mean she killed herself right?" Elizabeth asked, Gabrielle crossed her arms seeing that Elizabeth seemed a little skiddish.

Gabrielle shrugged, "We're not quite sure on that one as of yet, but either way we still need to ask questions. You know?"

Elizabeth nodded, "I understand."

"We heard you were friends with the deceased right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Liz raised an eyebrow, "Guess so?"

"Well, she was my neighbor."

"Did you have any idea about her practices?"

Elizabeth flinched and looked over to Dean, "I'm sorry, what kind of practices?"

"Well see, her house was littered with satanic paraphernalia." Sam replied.

"A regular Black Sabbath." Dean added, which had Liz hum the beat to Iron Man and Dean nudged her side and she cleared her throat and smiled over at Elizabeth. Dean sighed.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow over at Liz then she shook her head getting back to what they were talking about, "But she was an Episcopalian."

"Well, then we're pretty sure she was using the wrong bible." Dean chuckled. Elizabeth squinted her eyebrows, shaking her head slightly, not knowing how to respond back.

"Elizabeth!" For a minute, Liz almost thought someone was calling her. She hated when they were on hunts and someone had the same name as her. The four turned to see a blonde woman and a short haired brunette walk up, "You alright?" The blonde asked Gabrielle raised an eyebrow, watching them as the brunette walked around her and over to Elizabeth's side.

"I'm fine uh Renee, these are detectives. They say Amanda was- she was practicing-."

Renee put her hand on Elizabeth's shoulder, "I'm sorry detectives; you can tell that Elizabeth is a little bit upset." She said, turning to the four and giving them a smile.

"Of course, Miss.?" Dean paused.

"Mrs. Renee Van Allen." Dean blinked a put his head back, Liz rolled her eyes, "Would you like me to spell it for you?" She asked, almost in a snobby way. Liz mouthed what Renee asked, Sam nudged her side and she snorted at him. Renee looked over at Liz and Liz gave Renee a smile, "Do you have a problem?"

Liz curled her lips in, then gave Renee back a smile, "No. I'm good."

"This Amanda business has been hard for Liz, for all of us."

"Yeah, I mean, you think you know a person." The short haired brunette, Tammi, added in.

"Well, I guess we all have secrets don't we?" Dean asked them, Sam and Gabrielle both had a feeling that this was the coven, just by the way they were acting. They just seemed like they were hiding something.

"Alright, well thank you for your time, but we better get going." Gabrielle said.

"We'll be in touch." Sam added, before turning around and followed behind Gabrielle.

Dean nodded his head to the girls, "Have a nice day." He said, turning but grabbing Liz's arm since she was having a death stare contest with Renee. Liz scoffed, as they walked back over towards the cars.


	31. Malleus Maleficarum Part 3

The Impala drove along the darkened fogged road, the Trans Am trailing right behind. In the Impala, Sam held a flashlight, reading some local papers, "Well, I'm already sold on that Elizabeth chick." Dean spoke, "Did you see that victory garden of hers? Belladonna, wolfs bane, mandrake, not to mention that little flinch she threw when we mentioned the occult."

"Well, she's definitely had a good run lately," Sam replied, skimming through the papers, "Gone up a few tax brackets; won almost too many raffles. Kinda thing a little black magic always helps with."

Dean tilted his head to the side, "Yeah." He agreed.

"I don't think she's alone either, look like Mrs. Renee Van Allen has won almost every craft contest she has entered in the past three months."

"Yeah, a regular Martha Stewart huh? Except for the devil worship, I'm thinking that was the coven back there we met minus one member."

xxxxxx

"_You've had enough, can't take no more! Breaking the chains around you. Nobody else can bind you. Take a good look around you, now you're breaking the chains!__"_

Breaking The Chains by Dokken blasted through the Trans Ams speakers as Liz drove it down the road behind the Impala, "You know, I hate witches." Liz spoke, as she drove the Trans Am. Gabrielle chuckled in the passenger side, "Seriously, I do. They're so annoying and are always confusing."

Gabrielle half laughed, looking out the window, "You're telling me."

"And that Mrs. Renee Van Allen, ugh. You know, she's lucky I have a good tolerance. I can't stand people like her. Did I ever go around people when I was married to Mark and being like, oh I'm Mrs. Bethany Alexandria Walker." Liz mocked, saying what used to be her name in the same tone as Renee had said it. Gabrielle snickered, "No. I did not."

Gabrielle smiled and shook her head, "I still don't know why you changed your name to Bethany, after all the names you could've picked for yourself, you chose Bethany."

Liz rolled her eyes and scoffed, "I couldn't think of anything else and since Beth was close to my actual name and I couldn't have Elizabeth anymore, I used Bethany." Gabrielle lifted her eyes, shaking her head. Suddenly, their attentions were both brought to the radio player as the song made some static, "What the hell?" Liz said, hoping that the Trans Am wasn't about to mess up her beloved Dokken album that was in, then she noticed the engine choke up. They both looked up to the Impala in front of them that had now stopped and the Trans Am stopped a mere few inches behind.

Liz squinted her eyebrows, seeing a blonde woman standing in front of the Impala, "Shit. It's Ruby." Gabrielle said.

Liz looked over at Gabrielle, "Ruby? The demon Ruby?!" Liz didn't stay in the car to hear Gabrielle reply and she slammed the Trans Am door shut and ran up behind Dean. Gabrielle groaned, getting out of the car and running up behind Sam.

"So, this is Ruby, huh?" Dean said, then he turned hearing Liz run up behind him and he held his arm out to stop her before going any closer, then looked back over at Ruby, then pulled The Colt out aiming it at her and cocked it, "Never had the pleasure." Liz grinned over at Ruby, seeing that Dean was already planning to shoot Ruby with The Colt.

Gabrielle's eyes widened over at Dean holding The Colt, "Dean!" Sam said, hoping that Dean wasn't actually going to shoot her.

"I was hoping you'd show up again."

Ruby looked over at Dean, "Point that thing somewhere else."

"Hahahaha, right."

Ruby then looked back over at Sam and Gabrielle, "Sam please, go, get in the car and don't look back." She ordered him, trying to ignore the fact that Dean had The Colt pointed still at her and ready to shoot at any minute.

"And why exactly should we? I've fought off a few witches in my lifetime. I can take on these bitches." Liz said, which had Ruby turn and look over at her.

"I'm not talking about witches, witches are whores. I'm talking about who they serve!"

"Demons." Sam said, Liz turned to look over at him, "They get their power from demons."

"Yeah, and there's one here, now."

Liz grinned, "Well then, I'd love to kick some more demon ass after I'm done with you."

Ruby rolled her eyes and ignored Liz, "Sam, it knows you're in town and it's gonna come after you and its way more than you can handle."

"Oh come on, what is this huh? Please tell me you're not listening to this crap!" Dean yelled, looking over at Sam.

"Yeah, sorry Ruby but I don't back out on a hunt once I get started and if a demon wants to join in for the fun, let it!" Liz spoke, crossing her arms.

Gabrielle groaned, turning over towards her sister, "Liz, Dean, just listen to her!"

Liz turned to Gabrielle, squinting her eyebrows not knowing why Gabrielle was actually wanting to listen to a demon, "Exactly why should we listen to her?!"

"If you want to keep the thing inside of you safe, you would!" Ruby yelled, Deans eyes widened and they all turned to Liz who looked away.

"Lizzie, what is she talking about?" Dean asked, voice full of concern and worry now. Hoping that Ruby didn't actually mean what she had just said.

Ruby laughed, "Wow, you're really that dense?!"

Dean turned his head, "Shut up!" He then looked back over at Liz, who was trying to avoid all eye contact with him, "Lizzie." Dean stressed, seeing that Liz was silent.

Liz looked up from the ground, finally making eye contact with Dean, "I was going to tell you when I found the time." She said, in a low voice. Dean raised an eyebrow, then Liz sighed and looked to the side, "Dean, I'm pregnant." Deans eyes widened, he was speechless. Liz was pregnant. He had gotten her pregnant. If he wasn't so into wanting to kill Ruby at the moment, he would've fainted.

"Yeah, congratulations on your new bouncing baby boy or girl, whatever." Ruby said, with a scoff.

Dean turned back quickly around to Ruby, "I said, shut up!" He yelled, pulling the trigger on The Colt to shoot at Ruby.

"Dean, no!" Sam yelled, running over and pushed Deans arm away from Ruby as he fired The Colt and made it fire in a different direction. Dean fought against Sam holding him and they locked arms, then looked where Ruby had been to see she was gone.

Dean looked over at Sam in disappointment, seeing that Sam stopped him from killing Ruby, then he turned around towards Liz, who knew she was about to get the third degree now because she'd kept the whole pregnancy deal from Dean, "How long have you known?" He asked, Liz looked away and wrapped her arms around her stomach, "Lizzie, how long have you known?" He asked, an almost growl to his voice this time as he gritted his teeth together.

Liz looked down to the ground, "A couple weeks."

"A couple weeks?!" Dean repeated, now he was pissed. Not only had Liz kept the pregnancy from him for a couple weeks, but she still came on the hunt with them knowing that she was pregnant and could put danger to her and their baby. Liz sighed, turning around and then walking back to the Trans Am. Dean groaned, "Great, just great." He said, throwing his hands up in the air then shook his head, and he turned and got back into the Impala.

Sam and Gabrielle both looked at each other, giving each other soulful looks not knowing what to do and then Gabrielle turned and ran back to the Trans Am. Sam sighed, turning around and walking to his side and got in the Impala.

xxxxxx

Dean shut the Impala's door, turning around as the Trans Am pulled up next to the Impala in the parking lot, "Lizzie!" Dean yelled, walking around the Trans Am as Liz got out, she shut the door and ignored him, walking up to their room.

Gabrielle and Sam looked at each other, as they met up on the sidewalk, "This should plan out quite interesting." Gabrielle commented, Sam huffed and they decided to walk towards their room.

"Lizzie, talk to me!" Dean yelled, as Liz opened the door to the motel room and they walked in and she took her jacket off and threw it to the side, "Lizzie!"

Liz turned around, "What?!" She snapped.

Dean stopped and narrowed his eyes on her, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

Liz sighed and rolled her eyes, "I told you, I was waiting on the right time to."

"Oh, so the right time was finding out from the demon Ruby because you know, that's the best kind of way I could've found out." Dean said, exasperated.

Liz looked over at him and glared, "You know what, I don't know how she found out! So, don't go thinking that me and her became besties or something."

Dean shook his head, "So, how long exactly have you been keeping this from me?" He asked, his voice still a little raucous.

Liz sighed as she sat down on the edge of the bed, "Since about around Christmas after I almost blacked out during that fight with them gods, that's when I knew." She answered, as she put her hand on her stomach.

Dean slightly softened, watching as Liz put her hand on her stomach, knowing that inside there growing was their baby, "You know, I don't know which I'm more angered about. The fact that you've kept this from me or that you continued on hunting with Sam, Elle, and I and didn't stay home with Bobby."

"Dean, I couldn't have stayed with Bobby and let you, Gabby, and Sam go off hunting without me!"

"Why not?"

Liz looked up at him then stood up so they were chest to chest, "Because hunting is my job!"

"Oh yeah? Well, that baby needs to be safe!" Liz looked away and Dean groaned, "Lizzie, you can't hunt while you're pregnant. Do you even know how much danger that puts the both of you in?"

Liz was silent and looked to her side. Dean shook his head and turned around grabbing Liz's duffel on the floor, and Liz looked back at him raising an eyebrow, "What are you doing?" She asked.

"We're packing your bags now; you're going back to Bobby's." Dean said, as he grabbed a few of Liz's clothes on the table and stuffed them in the duffel.

"What? No!" She yelled in protest. Bobby had trained her since she was about eight years old, she knew she could fight and still protect the baby. She walked up and took the duffel, but Dean still had a hold of it, which made a tug a war between the two.

"I'm not letting you put the baby in danger!" He yelled, pulling the duffel back to him.

"I can fight just fine!" Liz retorted, as she pulled the duffel closer to her.

"No, you can't!" Dean tried to pull the duffel back over to him, but Liz kept a tight grip.

Liz glared over at him, "You know what?" She sighed and threw the duffel bag back down on the table, "Fine. I'll go back to Bobby's and I'll sit on the couch, watching the clock go by, knowing that every second that goes by is one second closer to your deal being up and me having to face you going to Hell and living without you."

Dean sighed, "Lizzie...I..."

Liz shook her head, "No. Don't say anything." Dean watched as Liz walked around him and towards the door, but then she stopped when she reached for the doorknob, bringing her hand back up to her forehead.

"Lizzie?" Dean asked, she turned to look at him before her legs gave out and she fell. Dean's heart raced and he ran up to her as she fell, catching her before she could collide with the floor. Liz put one hand on the floor, her other clutched her stomach and she coughed, "Lizzie, what's wrong?!" He asked, hoping to god that the baby wasn't dying.

"Dean..." She coughed, she then brought her hand up from the floor and grabbed his shirt putting her head up and looked at him, "I feel..." She winced, clutching his shirt and leaned forward.

Dean darted his eyes back and forth, not knowing what was going on and what was wrong, "You feel what? Lizzie!"

"It's the coven, Dean. It's the coven, they're...they're trying to kill the baby." She said, before screaming and letting go of his shirt and clutched her stomach. Dean shot up from where he stood, running over to the bathroom, opening all the coverts and looking in all the corners trying to find where the hex bag was. He looked back over to Liz who was now laying down on the floor, breathing heavily, her eyes shut as she winced from the pain before rolling over onto her side and coughing up blood. Dean ran over towards their bed, pulling off all the covers and taking his knife out of his pocket and sliced the mattress open, but wherever he looked he still couldn't find the hex bag.

Dean looked back over to Liz and then he ran over and helped her sit back up, but she screamed as the pain hit again, "Lizzie, Liz, hey. You guys aren't going to die on me." He assured, "I'm going to go get Sam, we'll go after them." He said, then he helped her over to the edge of the bed for her to lean her back against. He then stood up and ran over towards his duffel and pulled The Colt out, then he ran over towards the door taking one last look over at Liz before opening the door and running out. He ran down the motel and to Sam and Gabrielle's room, slamming on the door, "Sam! Elle! Get out here! Now!" If he had to kick the door open, he would.

He stepped back looking down as the doorknob turned then he looked up as Sam opened the door, startled by Dean slamming on it, "Dean, what's wrong?!"

"It's Lizzie, the coven is doing something to her. I'm going after them." Dean said, before turning and running towards the Impala.

"Dean, wait!" Sam yelled, running after his brother.

"Sam! Dean!" Gabrielle called after them, but they ignored her and got in the Impala. She heard Liz scream and she turned and ran down to Liz and Dean's room. Gabrielle got to the door and stopped seeing Liz there leaning against the bed that had been torn to shreds from Dean trying to find the hex bag and she ran up to her sister's side, putting her hand on her shoulder, "Liz! Hey! You're going to be alright." Gabrielle said, as she wrapped her arms around his sister and pulled Liz close to her. Praying that Dean and Sam would make it in time.

xxxxxx

Dean ran up to the house, lifting up his leg as he got to the door and kicked it open. The three women, Elizabeth, Tammi, and Renee all gasped, "Alright, you stop whatever you're doing to Lizzie now!" He yelled running over to him with The Colt held up in his hands. Sam ran up next to him with his gun also locked on the girls and loaded. The three girls held their hands up frightened and startled.

"What are you talking about? Lizzie, who?" Renee asked.

"Oh, you know! Detective Michaels, yeah, her!" The girls were puzzled, not knowing what Dean was talking about, "Step away from the alter and stop what you're doing to her!" He yelled, if he had to shoot all of them, he would.

"You're crazy!"

"Now!" Dean ordered them, the three girls moved around and away from the alter. Sam and Dean both kept their guns trained on the three.

xxxxxx

Gabrielle pushed Liz's hair back and tried to help her sister calm down, "Shhh, Liz, you're going to be alright." She tried to assure her sister, but none of it helped. Liz was still dying by whatever the coven was doing to her. Gabrielle jumped up as the door busted open and there was Ruby, Gabrielle moved in front of Liz to protect her, "What do you want?"

"Move!" Ruby ordered her, walking up to her and pushing her to the side. Gabrielle gasped at Ruby, as she pulled a bag from her side and knelled down in front of Liz, "Open your mouth, this will help!" Liz shook her head, giving Ruby a nasty glare. Ruby growled and then used her hand to force Liz's mouth open and then sprayed some liquid from the bag into Liz's mouth. She stood up and backed away as Liz coughed from the liquid.

"What did you just give her?!"

Ruby turned to Gabrielle, "It's called witchcraft and just so you know, I just saved her and that thing-baby, whatever, inside of her. You're welcome."

xxxxxx

"Stop the spell on Lizzie, now!" Dean yelled, the girls jumped as he cocked The Colt.

"Who's this Lizzie? There's only one Lizzie, that's her." Renee said, pointing over to Elizabeth who nodded her head.

"No! I'm talking about my Lizzie!"

"Dean, I don't think they actually know what or who we're talking about." Sam said, but his eyes and gun were still fixed on the girls.

"Sam, they're only joking with us."

"No, we're not!" Dean looked to Renee.

"We were just getting Renee a lower mortgage rate." Elizabeth tried to explain to them, Sam and Dean both raised an eyebrow in confusion and looked at each other.

xxxxxx

Liz stood up from where she had been on the floor after she regained her breath and felt better. Had Ruby actually saved her? A demon saved her? No. Demons were manipulative and she never trusted them, "Why did you save me?"

Ruby turned around to face Liz, "Don't ask questions." She said, throwing a shotgun over to Liz and she caught it, "Wanna prove to Dean that you can fight even while pregnant? Then prove to him, now." Gabrielle squinted her eyebrows then looked over at Liz then back over to Ruby.

"You know, I still don't befriend demons." Liz said, giving Ruby back a grin.

"Not asking for you to befriend me, I just want you to trust me when I ask it from you." Ruby smiled back over to Liz.

Gabrielle smirked, then clapped her hands together, "Alright, let's all do this Charlie's Angels style!" Liz and Ruby looked over at Gabrielle both eyebrow raised, "What?" She couldn't help it that she thought of them as the Charlie's Angels. They were three girls who fought and kicked ass. How could you not think of them all together as the Charlie's Angels?

Liz shook her head, "No...just, no." Gabrielle just shrugged. The three then ran towards the door and Liz pulled the keys out to the Trans Am, "And even if we are in any way ever situated with Charlie's Angels and being like them, I already call dibs on being Farrah Fawcett's character." Liz said, as they ran towards the Trans Am.

"What?!" Gabrielle yelled, "That's no fair! You can't just call dibs!" She retorted. She wanted to be Farrah Fawcett's character, everyone liked her. No one gave a two craps about the other two.

"Already called it, sorry!" Liz snickered as she opened the Trans Am door and got in. Ruby sighed, shaking her head at the two sisters.

xxxxxx

Dean grunted as he was thrown against the wall after him and Sam found out that the demon had been possessing Tammi, Sam was throw to the other corner of the room, pinning them both onto the walls and both of their guns were thrown in opposite directions of the room. Tammi walked over towards Sam, Dean watched her, "Sammy Winchester, wow! Right here in our little town. You know, my friends and I, we've been looking for you."

Sam glared at her, "Why? Oh, right, cause I'm supposed to lead some piss poor demon army."

"No, not at all. You're not our Messiah, we don't believe in you. But, there's a new leader rising in the west, a real leader. That's the horse to bet on Sam, the one who's gonna tear this world apart. Thing is, this demon, it doesn't like you very much, doesn't want the competition." Dean squinted his eyebrows, wondering what the demon was talking about.

"You let him go you bitch." Dean growled, Tammi turned to Dean putting her hand down and walked up to him.

"You want to go out first then? Okay." Tammi grinned evilly, Dean twitched his lip and glared at her, but then Tammi raised her hand and balled her hand into a fist. Dean felt pressure on his heart and he screamed out in pain.

"Hey bitch!" Tammi unballed her fist, turning quickly around to see Liz and Gabrielle there at the door. Tammi's eyes widened seeing Liz there smiling over at her, "Oh, you thought you killed me, didn't you?" Liz laughed, "Sorry, I don't go down that easy."

"Lizzie, get out of here!" Dean yelled, normally he'd be all up for her jumping into the fight and saving the day, but now that he found out she was pregnant everything was different. Though, Liz ignored him and lifted the shotgun, but Tammi held up her hand and then threw Liz over towards the edge of the wall, dropping the shotgun in the process. Gabrielle tensed, but then charged over towards Tammi and Tammi sent Gabrielle over to a shelf, Gabrielle tried to get back up, but the shelf fell on her.

Tammi walked over to where Liz was, who had managed to sit herself up against the wall, "Should've thought about that thing inside of you before you came running in here." Liz glared, but then Tammi raised her hand and Liz screamed as she was pulled up from the ground with Tammi's power.

"Let her go." Tammi turned hearing Ruby's voice and Liz fell to the ground with a thud, she coughed as she tried to get oxygen back into her lungs. Ruby held up her hands in defense and Tammi tilted her head, "Please, I just came to talk."

"You made it out of the gate, impressive. That was a bitch of a fight wasn't it?"

"I've been lost without you, take me back. That's why I led the Winchesters and Corvelle's here." Ruby said, as she turned to look over at Liz who squinted her eyes wondering what Ruby was doing. She had just saved her, now she was apparently offering her up to the other demon? What was going on? Ruby then looked over at Sam and Dean who looked at each other and Dean mouthed 'I told you so' to Sam, "They're for you, as a gift."

"Really?"

"Let me serve you again, I've wanted it, I've wanted you for so long." Ruby said, as she walked up closer to Tammi. Dean raised an eyebrow at the moment, thinking it was going to become like one of those lesbian porn videos he watched from time to time.

"You were one of my best." Ruby smiled at Tammi, then they stared at each other for a moment, before Ruby held up her knife to stab Tammi although, Tammi caught it before Ruby could stab her, "But then again, you always were a lying whore." Tammi said, then she threw the knife across the floor over towards Gabrielle's direction, but Gabrielle was still unconscious from the shelf falling on her. Liz moved slightly away as Tammi and Ruby fought, throwing punches at each other and then Tammi threw Ruby over to the TV making it spark after she collided with it, but Ruby managed to get back up and then kicked Tammi right in the gut, then tried to run past her, but clothes-lined Ruby causing Ruby to fall on her back, Tammi then pulled Ruby up and threw her into one of the other bookcases and Tammi walked over to the fireplace where Elizabeth stood cowering and grabbed a fireplace poker from the stand on the hearth and walked back over to Ruby who breathed hard, "You're really telling me you threw in your chips with this Abba tribute group here?"

Liz huffed, rolling her eyes at Tammi throwing the Abba reference at them. They were more like a heavy metal version of Abba with flannel and leather jackets, not that bell bottom and platform shoes disco crap. She wondered how Dancing Queen would sound turned into a heavy metal version.

Ruby tried to get up off the floor, but Tammi hit Ruby across the face with the fireplace poker and Ruby fell back down on the ground. Elizabeth gasped and ran over to the alter and dumped a bunch of pins out of a bow onto the cloth with the demonic symbol on it, Tammi was too busy with Ruby to notice Elizabeth's actions, "Come on, get up!" Tammi said to Ruby, who panted and didn't move, "I said get up!" Tammi forcefully yelled this time, threw the fireplace poker to the side, walking over Ruby knelling down and then grabbed Ruby by her jacket and pulled her up. Tammi tilted her head with a smile, "We've been here before haven't we?"

Tammi chuckled then looked over at Sam, who seemed a bit confused, "She didn't tell you?" She asked him, then turned back and looked at Ruby, "Pretty mortifying I guess. She was one of mine. I turned her out a long, long time ago. Ruby here was a witch." Tammi said, as she grabbed some of Ruby's hair with her other hand, "Of course that was when you were human." Sam and Dean looked at each other confused and Liz looked over to see Gabrielle trying to move showing that she was back in conscious, but the shelf was still over her.

Tammi threw Ruby back on the ground and stood up, "Didn't want your friends to know that all those centuries back you sold yourself to me? Embarrassing I guess, but don't worry love, no secrets where you're heading remember?" Tammi then began chanting some language and Ruby gasped, as her chest was lifted and black smoke started to rise out of Ruby's mouth curling and hovering as it did. Tammi continued to chant, exercising Ruby, but then she coughed. Liz squinted a brow and then looked over to Elizabeth at the alter who was chanting under her breath.

Sam and Dean both fell down onto the ground after Tammi coughed, as Tammi brought her hand up to her mouth. Dean crawled over towards Liz, since she was only a few inches from him, "Dean, I'm okay." She whispered and assured to him.

Ruby breathed the black smoke back in and gasped for air, while Tammi continued to cough, this time coughing up a handful of pins into her hand. She shifted her eyes in confusion, but then raised her hand bawling it into a fist and Elizabeth stopped chanting, putting her hand up to chest, eyes widened as her heart stopped and she fell onto the alter, dead. While doing so, Tammi didn't notice Sam move the shelf off of Gabrielle and Gabrielle grab Ruby's knife and then was stabbed repeatedly by Gabrielle in the back with the knife, then Tammi fell to the floor, dead.

Dean helped Liz up off the ground, his arm was secured around her waist, "You sure that the both of you are okay?" He asked, worried that the demon might have killed the baby.

"It's fine." Ruby said, standing up and Dean and Liz turned to her. Gabrielle walked backwards back to Sam and stood next to him, "I can still sense it."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "You can sense it?"

"It's soul. Yes." Ruby answered, as she took her hand up and wiped the blood off of her face, "Now go, I'll clean up this mess."

Dean leaned down and picked The Colt up, then tried to turn Liz around, "C'mon, let's go." He said to her, but she continued to stare over at Ruby.

"Go." Ruby ordered, Liz nodded and turned around. Gabrielle and Sam then followed behind them and walked out the door.

xxxxxx

Dean opened the door to the motel room and walked in, Liz right behind him, and they both took off their jackets, "Well, can't offer you a beer now, can I?" Dean asked, with a chuckle as he walked over to the fridge.

Liz half laughed, resting her jacket on the chair and turned to Dean with her arms crossed, "No, guess you can't." She chuckled, even though she had drank the last few weeks ever since she had known, but she made sure it wasn't too much that she knew would harm the baby. She had only drank a few times just so she could not cause any suspicion from Dean if she had declined on beer.

"Huh." Dean said, "Well, guess you'll have to go with water because beer and water are the only thing we got." He said, as he pulled himself a beer out of the small fridge and a bottle of water, then threw the water over to Liz and she caught it, then the two walked over to the bed and sat down on the torn up mattress. Dean shook his head, "I cannot believe it, you're actually pregnant." He huffed, a slight smile formed across his face as he took a sip of his beer.

Liz nodded, "Yeah..." She smiled as well, even if Dean would be going to Hell at least now she truly had something that would help her remember him and would also keep his memory and legacy alive. The two were silent for a moment, just thinking about the baby. Liz sighed, "Dean?"

"Hmm?" Dean asked, turning his head to look over at Liz, but she continued to stare down at the ground.

"I'm sorry for not telling you when I first realized." Dean sighed, turning his head and looking back to the ground, "I was wanting to tell you on your birthday, since it was coming up. I-I thought that you would've liked that."

Dean smiled, "Yeah? Well, you should've told Ruby to keep her mouth shut."

Liz laughed, "Well, I didn't know demons could sense the baby's soul."

Dean chuckled, "That's so weird though, you know?"

Liz nodded, "It is slightly weird." The both laughed in unison.

"So, how do you think Bobby's gonna take the news?" Dean asked, with a wide grin. He couldn't wait to get back to Bobby's and tell him the news.

Liz laughed, putting her head back as she thought of what Bobby's reaction would be, "Oh god! I didn't even think about Bobby!" She shook her head with a smile as she ran her hand through her hair and shook the ends, "He's going to kill us."

Sure, she shouldn't worry that much because she was twenty-eight, almost twenty-nine. It wasn't like the two of them were still teenagers, but she knew Bobby was not going to be fond about the new baby on board, since they already had Robby to worry about, "Come on, he's not going to kill us."

Liz sighed and nodded her head, "Okay, maybe I'm just over exaggerating there, but he's going to scold us until he's blue in the face or he might just castrate you so we don't produce ever again." Dean's eyes widened in horror and Liz laughed, "Alright, that last one I'm ninety-nine percent sure he won't do."

Dean huffed, taking a drink of his beer, "Very funny, Liz." He said, after taking the drink of his beer. Liz chuckled and Dean rolled his eyes and snorted.

xxxxxx

Gabrielle opened the door to the motel room and walked outside, wrapping her arms around herself as the cold January air breezed. She began to walk over to the Trans Am, but then she stopped as the motel's lights outside that hanged by the rooms flickered, she looked around then to the parking lot and she saw Ruby standing in the shadows. Gabrielle crossed her arms, "What brings you back?" She asked, as Ruby walked up to her.

"I came to talk to you." Ruby replied, stopping only a mere few inches away from Gabrielle.

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow, "About what?"

"Your powers."

Gabrielle squinted her eyes and narrowed them on Ruby, "You mean my demonic powers, right?"

Ruby shook her head slowly, "Gabrielle, it wasn't a demon that gave you what you have. There's something in you; it's not demonic."

Gabrielle tilted her head in slight confusion, "What are you talking about?" What else could have given her what she has? Some kind of monster? What? What was Ruby telling her? All this time she had been sure it was a demon that gave her what she had, seeing that Sam had the same problem in him as so did she.

Ruby sighed, "Unlike Sam, you don't have anger built up inside of you. You have the exact opposite." Ruby tried to explain, Gabrielle stayed silent so Ruby could continue, "I don't know what it is though, but it wasn't a demon that had given you it's blood."

"Then what did?" Gabrielle asked, gravelly.

"I don't know." Ruby confessed, Gabrielle didn't know if she should take that as the truth or not, "None of us know what you have building up inside of you, but a lot of demons are scared of what you might become."

Gabrielle huffed, looking to the side, "So, I'm guessing you're trying to get on my good side then so I don't kill you when I do become whatever I'm suppose to become, huh?"

"No." Ruby answered.

Gabrielle turned back to Ruby, "Then why are you still hanging around?" If demons were afraid of what she could become, whatever it was she would become, then why was Ruby still hanging around her if the others were afraid?

"Because I'm trying to help Sam get ready for life without Dean."

"So, you can't save Dean from the pit then, can you?"

"No, I can't."

"I knew it." Gabrielle said, shaking her head, running her hand through her hair, "Then why did you tell us that you could?" She asked, putting her hand back down to her side.

"So I could get you guys to talk to me because I know how stubborn you all can be when it comes to talking to my kind."

"Well, why do you want to help us anyways? I mean, shouldn't you be off with the others planning to kill us?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm not like them, I- I don't know why, I wish I was, but I'm not. I remember what its like."

Gabrielle blinked and then she straightened up, "You mean... Being human?"

"Yes." Gabrielle looked down in thought, but then when she looked back up Ruby was gone. She looked around, but Ruby was no where to be found. Gabrielle sighed, then walked towards the Trans Am to get what she had came out to get before Ruby had made her little appearance. Gabrielle stopped at the Trans Am after she put her hand on the door handle. What had Ruby actually meant? If it wasn't a demon that had given her blood, then what was it? What was she suppose to turn into?

* * *

**A/N: And fin!  
There's the end to Malleus Maleficarum! Next episode will be Dream A Little Dream Of Me! ^-^  
Hope you guys all caught my changes in this ;)  
And I bet you all can't wait now until Bobby's reaction towards Dean and Liz expecting *grins***


	32. Dream A Little Dream Of Me Part 1

**A/N: And now we're onto Dream A Little Dream Of Me! Hope you guys like it :D**

* * *

Dean zipped the duffel bag up on the table, looking around the motel room to see if he had picked everything up and he had. He walked over to the bathroom, where inside Liz huddled by the toilet, "You about done there?" He asked, but he was answered by Liz putting her head back into the toilet and barfing. Dean sighed, shaking his head, but then his attention was brought to his phone ringing from his pocket. He turned around and walked away from the bathroom, pulling his phone out and putting it up to his ear, "Hello?" He asked, trying to ignore hearing Liz barfing in the bathroom behind him.

"Excuse me, but is this Mr. Sniderson?" A woman's voice came from the other line.

"Um, yeah, this is Mr. Sniderson." Liz perked her head up, eyebrow raised hearing Dean. She stood up, flushed the toilet, then walked out of the bathroom and crossed her arms, "What?" Dean asked, Liz tilted her head, hearing his voice sounding shocked, "Where?" Dean nodded, "Okay, okay. Thanks. I'll be there." Dean said, before closing the phone.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Liz asked, as Dean turned around.

"Bobby's in the hospital... In a coma." Liz's eyes widened, quickly running over to the duffel bag on the table, but Dean ran over and held his hands out to stop her, "Hey. Woah there, tiger. Calm down." He said, seeing that Liz was beginning to freak out, he then took the duffel from her.

"Calm down?" Liz asked, as Dean sighed, knowing what was coming, "You're telling me to calm down?!" Liz screamed, Dean lifted his eyes up, "Dean, Bobby is in a coma!"

"I know, but think about the baby." He said, not trying to yell. Sure, he didn't know a lot about pregnancy but, he knew for one thing that it was bad for the woman to get overstressed.

Liz breathed in, knowing that she had to be calm, even with as difficult as it was for her since she had just found out her uncle was in a coma, she had to be calm, "Alright." She nodded, "You're right."

"Now, go brush your teeth because your breath stinks. Then we'll head out." He said, as a joke of course, but her breath was quite raunchy from after her puking. Liz quickly looked up at Dean with a glare, then she hit him hard on the arm, "Ow!" He yelled, quickly using his other hand to rub where Liz had just hit him, she smirked and then turned around and walked back to the bathroom, "And make sure you go to the bathroom now because we're not gonna stop every ten minutes for you to pee!"

"Hey! How about you try having a uncontrollable bladder!" Liz retorted from the bathroom, Dean laughed and shook his head with a smile. It was still hard dawning to him that him and Liz were actually going to have a baby together. After all the years they've known each other, they were now expecting their first child. The only thing that he hated about the whole thing was that he was going to Hell in a few months and he wouldn't be able to be there when their child would be born.

That dug at him inside, knowing that. Knowing that he wouldn't be there to hear the cries of life from their child after being brought into the world. No. He would be in Hell, being tortured. He wouldn't be able to experience cutting the umbilical cord, or holding the child for the first time. All he would be able to experience would be watching Liz's stomach grow as their child grew inside of her, maybe he'd get a chance to feel it kick before his time was up, but that was probably all he'd be able to experience and that was just the worst feeling he ever felt.

"Dean?" Dean turned around, to see Liz standing there in the bathroom entrance looking a slight bit concerned, "You alright there?" She asked, seeing he was staring off to space in deep thought and she had a feeling of what he was thinking about.

Dean nodded, but then looked to the ground, "Yeah." Liz gave him a half smile and he looked back up to her, "You ready?"

"Yeah." Dean gave her a smile, then watched as she walked over to where her duffel bag laid on the floor to pick it up, but then Dean walked over and picked it up instead.

Liz stood up and raised an eyebrow at him, "I'll pack everything in the cars, you can go get Sam and Elle." He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She looked at him confused as he parted and gave her a smile and then turned around and walked out carrying the two duffel bags. She sighed, then walked over and grabbed her jacket on the chair and put it on, as she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

xxxxxx

"Okay, thank you." Liz looked over to her sister as Gabrielle got off the phone, while the girls drove down the road behind the Impala.

"Well?" Liz asked, she had been worried about who was watching Robby or where he even was since Dean had told her that Bobby was in Pennsylvania.

"The doctor said Bobby didn't have Robby with him when the paramedics had came, that it was only him in the room and no baby." Gabrielle replied, as she dialed a number on her phone, "I'll call Sheriff Mills, see if Bobby had asked her to take care of him." She said, trying to assure Liz and not have her freak out about Robby missing in action, "More than likely he's got her watching Robby for him, he always does when he goes on his own hunts. So, calm down and don't get yourself over worked up."

"Gabby, how can I not? Bobby is in the hospital, in a coma, and my son is no where to be found!" Liz snapped, she tried not to freak out too much over this because she knew it wasn't good for the baby, but her other baby was currently missing in action and her motherly ways were getting the best of her wanting to know that her son was safe.

"Liz just-oh, Jodie, it's me Elle!" Liz shifted her eyes over to Gabrielle, "Yeah, Gabrielle Corvelle. Hey, um do you by any chance have Liz's son Robby with you?" Liz darted her eyes back to the road, but continued to listen to Gabrielle's conversation, "You do?" Gabrielle chuckled, "Oh yeah, you see Bobby didn't tell Liz and Liz is here freaking out over where Robby is at the moment." Liz snorted, "Yeah, we'll be back in a few days. We have a big family problem to deal with at the moment." She lied, "Okay, thanks big time...alright, we'll see you, bye." Gabrielle closed her phone then turned to Liz, "Are you better now? I told you that Jodie more than likely was watching Robby."

Liz sighed, she was better knowing that Robby was safe with the sheriff, now she only worried about Bobby, "I'm still worried about Bobby, though."

Gabrielle nodded her head, looking out the window at the scenery as it went by, "Yeah, so am I."

xxxxxx

Liz, Dean, Sam, and Gabrielle stood by Bobby's bedside in the hospital room. The girls found it hard to bare seeing Bobby like this, "So what's the diagnosis?" Sam asked, seeing as the girls were too emotional at the moment as they looked down at their dying Uncle.

"We've tested everything we can think to test. He seems perfectly healthy." The doctor answered, Liz raised an eyebrow and looked over at him.

Liz scoffed, "You know, except for the fact that he's in a coma."

"Mr. Sniderson, you're his emergency contact. Anything we should know? Any illnesses?" The doctor asked Dean, pretty much ignoring Liz's comment.

Dean shook his head, "No, he-he never gets sick. I mean, he doesn't even catch a cold."

Gabrielle nodded her head, "He's probably the most healthiest person I know." She added.

The doctor looked over at Gabrielle, "And you are?"

"His niece and he's raised me since I was about ten months old." Gabrielle answered, then she pointed over to Liz, "And that's my sister." She then turned back to look at the doctor, "Our parents died when we were young, he was the only family we had left. We know more about him than anyone else on this entire planet."

The doctor nodded, "I understand and I'm very sorry."

"Please, tell me you can do something to help him." Liz asked, pleading. She couldn't lose Bobby. He had raised her since her parents death. She'd already lost too many people close to her and she would be losing Dean soon, she couldn't have someone else leave her.

"No. We can't at the moment."

"There must be something!"

"Lizzie." Dean stressed, looking over at her and giving her a look. Liz huffed, crossing her arms and looked away.

The doctor sighed, "Look, I'm sorry, but we don't know what's causing it... so we don't know how to treat it. He just... went to sleep, and didn't wake up." Liz and Gabrielle both looked to their Uncle and Sam and Dean looked at each other, "I'll leave and give you all a moment." The doctor said, before nodding his head to them and walked out of the room.

Liz pulled up a chair from the corner of the room and sat down next to Bobby's bedside. Dean frowned, then rubbed her shoulder, "Hey, Sam and I are going to go check out the motel room. See what we can find." He then knelled down and Liz turned to look at him, "We'll find a way to get him out of this. Alright?" Liz gave him a sad smile and Dean leaned in and kissed her forehead, then stood up and turned to Sam, "Come on, let's go see what we can dig up." Sam nodded, looking back over at Liz giving her a half smile and then he turned and hugged Gabrielle before leaving the room with Dean.

Gabrielle sighed, turning around to grab another chair and pulled it up next to Liz, as Liz reached over and took Bobby's hand, "Hey Bobby, we're going to get you out of this. Okay? Sam and Dean are going to find a way how. You're going to be alright. You're not dying on either of us. Not now." She tried to speak to Bobby, hoping that maybe he could still hear them.

Gabrielle nodded her head, "You stay strong, Bobby. You hear us?" She said, as she reached out her hand and held his hand, as Liz did as well, "We're not going to lose you too."

xxxxxx

Sam opened the door to Bobby's motel room and walked in, Dean trailed in right behind, "So, what was Bobby doing in Pittsburgh?" Sam asked, as they all walked into the room.

"Beats me, but he could've called and let Lizzie know; she's got enough stress on her shoulders right now." Dean replied, as he shut the door and walked towards a different part of the room, seeing if he could find any newspapers or printed off pages or at least anything that would help them with saving Bobby.

"Yeah, well he didn't know about you guys expecting. Not his fault." Sam said, as he took a different part of the room.

Dean scratched the back of his head, "He still should've called and let her know what he was doing here."

"Well, he must've been working on a job here, right?" Sam asked, as he walked over to some drawers and pulled out the coverts to see that it was empty.

"Well, you think there'd be some sort of sign of something, you know?" Dean replied, as he opened a different drawer to find it was empty as well, "Research, news clippings... " Dean trailed, as he stood up and Sam turned to the closet, "Or a frigging pizza box or a beer can." Dean said, walking to a different part of the room, as Sam opened the closet door and turned the light on. Dean heard the click of the light turning on and turned around.

"How 'bout this?" Sam asked, as he moved Bobby's clothes to reveal on the wall behind them news clippings, maps and pictures. Exactly what they had been looking for.

Dean chuckled, "Good old Bobby, always covering up his tracks."

"You make heads or tails of any of this?" Sam asked, as he tried to skim at all the papers.

Dean moved in and grabbed one of the papers off of the wall and then they looked at it, ""Silene capensis", which of course means absolutely nothing to me."

"Here, obit." Sam said, as he took another paper off of the wall and read it, "Dr. Walter Gregg, 64, university neurologist."

"How'd he bit it?"

"Um.. actually, they don't know. They say he just went to sleep and didn't wake up."

Dean took the paper from Sam to read it for himself, "That sound familiar to you?"

"Alright, um... So let's say Bobby was looking into the doc's death. You know, hunting after something-"

Dean looked up at Sam, "That started hunting him." He said, finishing Sam's sentence as if they had been reading each others minds.

"Yeah."

"Alright, see if you can make heads or tails of this and then after, go check up on the girls and Bobby at the hospital."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Look into the good doctor myself." Dean replied, then turned and walked towards the door. Sam sighed, turning back to the papers on the wall to see if he could make anything out of them.

xxxxxx

Gabrielle sighed, as she stood at the hospital room entrance with her arms crossed, looking over at Liz who now slept on the chair she had been in since Sam and Dean had left. Gabrielle perked her head up, hearing footsteps coming her direction and she saw Sam, he stopped in front of her, "Find anything?" Gabrielle asked.

"Found a few things, Dean's checking into it right now." Sam answered, they both looked back over towards Liz and Bobby, "How's he doing?"

"He still hasn't given any signs. Liz has been in that chair since you guys left...except, if she had to go to the bathroom, but other than that she's been there and haven't left his side." Sam frowned, as Gabrielle talked, "Earlier, before she fell asleep...she was telling him old memories, thinking that maybe he could hear and respond-"

"But, no response?"

Gabrielle nodded, solemnly, "No response." She looked up and back over to Bobby, frowning.

"Hey." Gabrielle turned to look over at Sam, who tried giving her a reassuring smile, "We'll find a way to get him out of this, okay?" Gabrielle smiled, as Sam leaned in and kissed her cheek, the two looked at each other in silence for a moment after Sam pulled apart.

"Sam?" Sam turned, hearing Liz who's voice was a little low as she just had woken back up.

Sam walked over and knelled down next to Liz's chair, "Hey, Liz, you alright there?" He asked coolly, as she turned to look at him and he put his hand on her shoulder, "Are you craving anything?" He asked softly, thinking that if she just woke up she'd want food because of the baby practically giving her two stomachs now and she'd be starving, "Just tell me and I'll go get it for you."

Liz laughed softly, then shook her head, "No. I'm not craving anything at the moment." She stopped laughing then looked over at Bobby, "Did you find anything?" She asked, her voice a little low.

Sam sighed, looking down to the ground, "No. Not much, but don't worry we will. Dean's investigating right now." He assured her, looking up as she looked over at him and gave her a smile as he rubbed her shoulder. He then stood up and turned around to Gabrielle, "I'm gonna go see what more I can dig up back at the motel, you wanna come with?"

Gabrielle crossed her arms and looked over at Liz, who still was curled up in the chair and watching Bobby, she sighed and turned to Sam, "I can't leave my sister alone."

Sam nodded understanding, "Alright." Gabrielle gave him a half smile, then leaned in and gave him a quick kiss before Sam left the room. Gabrielle then turned back to her sister and uncle, sighing and hoping they could get Bobby out of this.

"Gabby, you didn't have to stay and watch over me." Liz spoke up, but she still continued to watch Bobby. Hoping she'd see some sort of change.

"Well, I didn't, but I wanted too." Gabrielle replied, as she walked up and pulled a chair up next to her sister. Liz turned and looked over at Gabrielle, "And whenever we have been in states like these, Bobby was always the one by our side when we woke up."

Liz nodded, looking back over towards Bobby, "Yeah, remember that time when I had wrecked the Trans Am when I was sixteen?"

Gabrielle nodded, "Mhm. The doctors had said you probably wouldn't make it since you had banged yourself up pretty bad."

"Pretty bad?" Liz repeated and huffed, lifting her eyes in half a roll, "Well, if that's what you want to call having four broken ribs, broken leg, and internal bleeding in the brain pretty bad; alright." Liz joked sarcastically, Gabrielle rolled her eyes and Liz chuckled, then she sighed and half smiled, "Bobby was there when I had woken up; he never gave up on me...and I'm not gonna give up on him."

Gabrielle smiled, looking up and over at Bobby, "You're right. He never gave up on us." Gabrielle reached over the bed rails and held Bobby's hand. If she had to stay in the hospital for days; she would. Bobby had always been there for the both of them since the day they had been dropped on his doorstep after their parents had died. He gave up his life for those girls and never once had he doubted them, not for a second. Now it was their time to pay him back for all he had done for them through the years.


	33. Dream A Little Dream Of Me Part 2

**Authors Notes: Alright, I'm back with the fic! I love this chapter better now that I rewrote it and it's A LOT longer than before...and actually mostly every other chapter...anyways, hope you like it and it's good enough for the long wait I gave you guys. Sorry, blame the writers block I had!**

* * *

Sam sighed, as he leaned his back against the Trans Am in the hospital parking lot and looked down at the ground. He put his head up as he heard the familiar sound of the Impala's engine roaring as Dean drove it up into the spot next to the Trans Am and parked her. Sam stood up, as Dean got out of the Impala, shut the door and then turned to Sam, "So, dig up anything?" Dean asked, as he crossed his arms.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I've got a couple things actually." He replied, as he turned and leaned down, reaching into the Trans Am, grabbing a few files off from the seat and then stood up and put them on the Trans Am's hood, as Dean walked up and stood next to Sam to take a look at the files himself and then pulled a picture of a plant from the folder, "This plant, Silene capensis, is also known as African Dream Root. It's been used by shaman and medicine men for centuries."

Dean nodded, as he looked at the picture of the plant, and then at the other pages Sam had dug up about the plant, "Let me guess. They dose up, bust out didjeridus, start kicking around the hackey."

Sam slightly laughed, "Not quite. If you believe the legends, it's used for dreamwalking. I mean, entering another person's dreams, poking around in their heads."

Dean looked up from the papers in his hand and over at Sam, "I take it we believe the legends."

"When don't we? But dreamwalking is just the tip of the iceberg."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, this Dream Root is some serious mojo. You take enough of it, with practice, you can become a regular Freddy Krueger. You can control anything. You could turn bad dreams good, you could turn good dreams bad. "

Dean blinked and looked back up at Sam, "And killing people in their sleep?"

"For example. Let's say uh, let's say this doc was testing this stuff on his patients, Tim Leary-style."

"Somebody gets pissed at him, decides to give him a little dream visit, he goes nighty-night."

"What about Bobby?" Sam asked, as Dean crossed his arms on the Trans Am hood and sighed, "I mean, if the killer came after him, how come he's still alive?"

Dean shook his head, looking off into the parking lot distance, "I don't know." He replied, as Sam put the folder back into the Trans Am.

"Should we go tell the girls this?" Sam asked, after all Bobby was Gabrielle and Liz's uncle. They deserved to know what was going with him.

Dean put his head down, then looked back up and turned back to Sam, "That's the thing... I don't know if I want Lizzie to get into this."

Sam nodded in understanding, he knew Liz would want to jump right into everything, "You're right...with the new baby on board, it just wouldn't be good for her. Doesn't matter how early or far along she in in the pregnancy. Though, we can't just keep it a secret from them. Bobby's their uncle, they deserve a right to know."

"Sammy, I don't want to put her or the baby in danger. You know she's not going to care what's going on. She'll come jumping in and trying to give it all what's she's got to save Bobby and to prove to us that she can still fight and I don't want to take that chance."

"You're right. She shouldn't know about any of this. It'll be best if she stays out so we can keep the baby safe." Sam agreed, pausing for a moment and then he half laughed.

Dean raised an eyebrow looking at his brother, "What's so funny?"

Sam chuckled, "I don't know, it's just weird, man. Talking about a baby and all. You know?" Dean nodded, slightly smiling too, "How does it feel though...I mean, knowing you guys are gonna have a kid together?"

Dean ran his hand through his hair and shrugged, "It's still trying to dawn on me, after all I did just found out about it two days ago." He sighed, putting his hand back down to his side and leaned against the Trans Am, "Part of me is excited, but then I keep remembering that I won't be there before my kid's even born." Dean said, with a sigh as he crossed his arms. Sam frowned, it hadn't come to his mind yet that Liz was still early and that it'd be a long nine months until she had the baby but by that time, Dean would be in Hell, "Look, I don't want to talk about this anymore and we turn this into a whole chick moment."

Sam half laughed, nodding, "Yeah. Alright." He replied, turning his head and looking away.

Dean clapped his hands together and rubbed them, "Now, how do we find our homicidal sandman?"

Sam shrugged, "Could be anyone."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Sam replied, as he looked back over at Dean.

"Anyone who knew the doctor and had access to his dream shrooms."

"Maybe one of his test subjects or something?"

"Possible. But his research was pretty sketchy. I mean.. I don't know how many subjects he had or who all of them were."

Sam sighed, "You know, in any other case, we'd be calling Bobby and asking him for help right now."

Dean squinted his eyebrows, looking off and thinking for a moment at what Sam had said, "You know what? You're right."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Let's go talk to him."

Sam huffed, "Sure, I think we might find the conversation a bit one-sided."

"Not if we're tripping on some Dream Root." Dean replied, tilting his head and giving Sam a grin.

"What?"

Dean sighed, "You heard me."

Sam narrowed his eyes on Dean, "You wanna go dreamwalking inside Bobby's head?"

Dean shrugged, he thought his idea was brilliant, "Yeah. Why not? Maybe we could help."

"We have no idea what's crawling around in there." Sam protested, Dean rolled his eyes.

"How bad could it be?"

Sam gave Dean one of his serious looks, "Bad."

"Dude, it's Bobby."

"Yeah, you're right." Sam scoffed, looking up into the distance, "One problem though. We're fresh out of African Dream Root, so unless you know someone who can score some it..." He trailed, as he looked back over at Dean.

Dean lifted his eyes in half a roll, "Crap."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Bela."

"Bela? Crap." Sam groaned, then scoffed as he stood straight up and putting his hands in his pockets, "You're actually suggesting we ask her a favor?"

"I'm feeling dirty just thinking about it, but yeah."

"Well, then how do we hide her from Liz? If Bela's here, then Liz will find out and you know how much those two can't stand each other." Actually, it was more that Liz couldn't stand Bela, "Doesn't help either that Liz's hormones are out of wack right now because of the baby; she won't hesitate to punch Bela in the face."

"She would punch Bela in the face; pregnant or not." Dean replied, then sighed, knowing Sam was right, if Liz knew that Bela was around then all hell would break loose and it would not be pretty, "Well, why don't you just tell Elle and make sure Liz stays away from the motel?" He suggested.

Sam shook his head, "If Elle knows, then Liz will get suspicious and find out."

"Hey, Lizzie is going to be at the hospital until visiting hours are over, right?" Sam tilted his head to the side and nodded, "Then, we just make sure that Bela leaves before Liz and Elle get back. Easy."

Sam sighed, "I hope."

xxxxxx

Gabrielle took in a sigh, all she wanted was to see Bobby wake up. She hated seeing him like this. It killed her inside, knowing she couldn't even do anything either to help him out of it. She looked up, over towards the entrance to see Sam and Dean at the door, Sam moved his head towards the hallway for Gabrielle to come talk to him. She nodded, then looked over at Liz before she stood up from her chair and walked over towards the entrance of the room and Dean walked past her into the room, as her and Sam walked into the hallway, "So, did you find anything?" Gabrielle asked.

Sam put his hands in his pockets and took a big sigh, "Well, we did." He replied, then he paused looking down to the ground because he knew that Gabrielle wouldn't like what he was about to tell her.

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow, "Okay, what did you find then?"

Sam looked back up at her, "That's the thing." He said, as he moved his eyes darted to his left, looking away from eye contact with Gabrielle, "I can't tell you."

Gabrielle squinted her eyes at Sam and tilted her head to the side, in confusion at what Sam meant, "What do you mean you can't tell me? Sam, Bobby is my uncle. I deserve a right to know."

Sam nodded, closing his eyes, "I know." He replied, opening his eyes back up and looking over at Gabrielle, "I know you do, but we can't tell you."

Gabrielle crossed her arms, "And why not?" She slightly snapped, this was her Uncle they were talking about. She had to know whatever she could do to save him and she'd do just about anything, even if Sam didn't agree to it.

"We're afraid that Liz will get suspicious and want to get into it."

Gabrielle sighed, knowing that Sam and Dean were only trying to keep Liz out of the action so the baby could stay safe. She nodded her head, looking down at the ground, "Alright then." She looked back up at Sam, "Well, can I at least do something to help?"

"Yeah." Sam replied, sighing and looking up at Gabrielle, "Dean called Bela for help, so-"

"You called in Bela?!" Gabrielle yelled, in a slight whisper because she didn't want Liz to hear from the room.

"Hey, she's the only one who could get what we need for this." Gabrielle groaned, rolling her eyes, "Look, all I'm asking is that you keep Liz away from the motel and distract her until Bela's gone. Can you do that?"

Gabrielle sighed, then nodded her head and ran her hand through her hair, looking down the hall on her side, "Yeah, I'll try my best." She replied, as she looked back over at Sam, who gave her a smile. Gabrielle turned, walking back into the room, Sam took a sigh and then followed her in.

Liz and Dean turned to see the two walk in, Sam gave Liz a half smile as she looked at him and she raised an eyebrow as she watched him walk over to the corner of the room. Liz sighed and then looked back at Dean, "Alright, so then this African Dream Root stuff, that's what we need to help Bobby?" Liz asked.

Sam and Gabrielle's eyes widened and Sam looked over at Dean, "You told her?"

Dean shrugged, "She pressured me." Liz smirked and snickered, Dean rolled his eyes at her.

Sam rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, Liz smirked and gave Sam a smile, "Look, Dean already told me everything. If you guys don't want me in the action to keep the baby out of harms way, then alright."

Sam raised a brow, shocked at how surprisingly okay Liz was about not getting into the action. He thought once she knew that she'd want to prove them both wrong and show she could still fight, "You mean, you're actually okay?"

Liz huffed, lifting her eyes up, "Of course not but," She said, as she put her hand on her stomach, "I know for a fact myself that it'd be wrong to get into any of the action if I actually want to keep this baby; I'll just help with the research." Liz replied, looking up at Sam and giving him a smile.

Gabrielle laughed, not taking Liz serious one bit. She knew her sister and she knew her sister well enough to know her sister hated researching, "Yeah, let's see how long it'll take until you get bored of that."

Liz crossed her arms, "Look, I'm not fond of having to stay back and research either."

Gabrielle grinned, "Knew it." She snickered.

"Shut up!" Liz snapped, Gabrielle laughed once more.

Dean half laughed, "Alright, well Sam and I will head back to the hotel. Do some more research on the Doc, see what more we can dig up on him and his experiments." He said, wrapping his arm around Liz's waist and then the two turned to each other smiling and gave each other a quick kiss, "If you need us, give us a call." He said, after him and Liz parted.

"Actually, you call us when Bela's gone." Gabrielle spoke up.

Dean closed his eyes and winced, "Dammit, Elle."

Liz looked over quickly to Gabrielle and then back at Dean and glared, who gave her a non convincing smile, "You called Bela?" She asked, gritting her teeth together as she spoke.

Sam sighed, "Great going, Elle."

"Sorry, I thought when Liz said Dean told her everything, I thought he also told her about Bela too!" Gabrielle retorted back at Sam, who groaned and put his head back. Gabrielle huffed and crossed her arms.

Liz crossed her arms and Dean sighed, "Okay, I called Bela. She's the only person who could probably get some hands on the dream root stuff." He confessed, Liz was still glaring at him, "She turned me down though and said to try someone else, that's why I didn't tell you that I called her."

Sam frowned, "So, she's not gonna help us?"

Dean shook his head, looking over at Sam, "No. She's not."

Liz huffed, "Well, you should've figured that much. Can't trust Bela with anything, Elle and I learned that before; almost got ourselves killed because of her."

"That's why you guys hate her because you guys trusted her and then almost got yourselves killed?" Dean asked, Liz had actually never told him the story as to why her and Gabrielle held grudges on Bela and didn't trust her.

Liz waved her hand, to brush off the subject, "It's a long story, but yeah...we trusted Bela, partnered up with her thinking that she was a hunter as well, then she turned on us and we almost got ourselves killed."

Sam blinked, then turned to Gabrielle, who knew that from his eyes asking if that was true and she nodded her head, "That's why we've never trusted her again." She added, Dean and Liz looked over at Gabrielle who turned and looked at Dean, "All she had cared about wasn't saving someones life, it was more about the expensive pendant that she could pon off."

Liz sighed, not wanting to get into anymore of the story, Sam and Dean could both see themselves that the subject seemed to pinch at Liz and she didn't like talking about it, Dean wanted to find more about this story later seeing that Liz didn't like talking about it, "Look, let's just forget about it all."

Gabrielle looked down and nodded, Sam squinted his brows seeing that there was a lot more to the story than what the girls were telling, but he decided he's shrug it off for now and ask Gabrielle about it later, Dean sighed, "Alright, come on Sam, let's go." Sam nodded, turning to Gabrielle to give her a kiss and then he looked back over at Liz, then turned and followed Dean out of the room.

xxxxxx

The motel door opened, Gabrielle walked in first and then Sam right behind her. Gabrielle yawned, she was tired from spending all day at the hospital, Sam helped her take her coat off, "So, what exactly happened between you guys and Bela? Liz seemed a bit touchy on that subject." Sam asked as he walked over to the closet and hung Gabrielle's and his coat up, deciding he would bring it up and find out the whole story before they went to research any more.

Gabrielle sighed, pulling up her black hair into a high ponytail, "It's a long story."

Sam shrugged, looking over at her and giving her a smile, "I've got time."

Gabrielle half laughed, smiling back at Sam and nodded her head, "Alright, sit down." She said, motioning her hand to the table, Sam nodded and walked over to the table sitting down across from Gabrielle, who crossed her arms on the table. He looked at her, studying her every moment, showing that he was listening. Gabrielle took another sigh, then began to talk, "It was about two years after we split from you guys," She started, "Liz and I were just driving through a town after I picked up something interesting from the paper, figuring it was our sort of thing. There was this guy, Zach, only about two years older than Liz-"

"Let me guess, Liz fell flat for him?" Sam asked, seeing where this story was probably going.

Gabrielle half laughed, "Actually, it was more like, opened her legs up for him after they met." Sam made a digusting face, shaking his head back and once again hating how so alike Liz and Dean were. Gabrielle chuckled, "She did start to like him though..." Gabrielle sighed and Sam raised an eyebrow, "Well, you see...he had bought this gun, a really old gun, like 1800s Civil War gun; little did he know there was a vengeful Confederate soldier attached to that gun. That's when Bela showed up, actually at our motel while we were getting out. She said she was also a hunter, we thought we could trust her, after all we needed some help. When we got back to Zach's house, the ghost was in full metal jacket mode, nasty bastard I tell ya." Gabrielle said, shaking her head, "He managed to throw me against the wall and knock me out for the whole fight, next thing I knew I was in the hospital room, and then Liz told me that Bela had snatched the gun before she could salt and burn and then the ghost killed Zach..." Gabrielle trailed off, her voice a little weak.

Sam gave her a half smile, reaching over the table he took a hold of Gabrielle's hand, "So, that's why you guys hate Bela so much?"

Gabrielle nodded, "Mhm." She sighed, "Well...it's more like Liz hates her, since at the time she was really starting to like Zach; I thought she could finally move on from Dean. Then Bela showed and screwed everything up."

Sam frowned, feeling sorry for Liz seeing that everyone she had ever really began to love had died on her. He knew the feeling himself, he hated it and he didn't like how Liz was dealing with the same thing. There was a knock at the door, "Hey, it's me!" Dean called from the other side, Sam sighed and got up, walking over to the door and then opened it to let Dean in, "Hope I didn't interrupt anything between you two."

Sam shook his head, with a slight laugh, "No. We were just talking."

Dean nodded his head, "Yeah, talking. Okay." Sam and Gabrielle rolled their eyes, "Liz finally went to bed, I'm surprised how fast she managed to fall asleep." He said, as he walked into the room.

"Don't forget, she is pregnant." Gabrielle spoke up, "She gets tired easily."

Dean half laughed, nodding his head, "Yeah, it usually takes her hours until she can fall asleep. We got in the room and she took her clothes off and headed straight for bed and fell asleep."

Sam chuckled, "Well, she will need all the sleep she can get now. Won't be getting much after that baby's born."

Gabrielle half laughed, "Ain't that the truth. Oh, it should be fun after the baby's born and we're all woken up at all hours of the night from him or her crying." She said sarcastically, then groaned. She was hoping that maybe Liz would move down the street from Bobby and then they wouldn't have to deal with that.

Dean raised a brow, "Dude, Robby's quiet."

"But, that's Robby and he's almost two." Gabrielle added, she couldn't believe how dumbfounded Dean was when it came to babies even though he had been helping Liz take care of Robby.

Sam nodded his head, Dean looked over at him, "Once the new baby arrives, he or she is going to take a while to get use to their surroundings."

"No more sleep for Dean." Gabrielle chuckled, Sam and Dean were silent though and Gabrielle raised an eyebrow at them, "Okay, what changed you guys all of a sudden? Was it something I said?"

Sam sighed, "Elle, Dean won't be with us after the baby is born."

Gabrielle glared at Sam and stood up, "No. He will be with us." Dean looked up at Gabrielle, seeing how stern her voice went, "Dean, we're gonna find anyway we can to save you." Dean gave her a soft smile, seeing that she wasn't giving up on him just yet and Gabrielle looked at him straight in the eyes, "You will see your child born and you will see him or her grow up, I'll make sure of it with whatever I can." Sam smiled, seeing how Gabrielle still wasn't giving up on Dean and then that she was going to try anything possible to keep him alive even if he had a few months left.

Dean was about to open his mouth and say thanks to Gabrielle, but there was a knock at the door. They all looked at each other with eyebrow's raised and Dean turned to open it since he was closer. He opened the door by a crack and huffed when he saw Bela, then he opened the door the rest of the way to let her in, "Bela, as I live and breath." He greeted her, while she walked in, Gabrielle glared at her once in while Dean shut the door and then turned to Bela, "What are you doing here?"

"You called me, remember?" Bela answered, as she walked over to the table.

"I remember you turning me down."

"Well, I'm just full of surprises." Bela replied, giving Dean a smile, Gabrielle crossed her arms and Bela looked around seeing that Liz wasn't in the room, "So, where's the fourth one to your posse?"

Sam and Gabrielle looked at each other, then over at Dean, "She's asleep. Rough day."

Bela nodded, but she could tell something seemed a little off, she shrugged it off and then turned and dug into her purse, "I brought you your African Dream Root." She said, as she pulled the jar out of her purse and turned around and handed it to Dean, "Nasty stuff, and not easy to come by." She said, as she put her purse on the tv and then began to take off her coat.

Dean squinted his eyebrows at her, "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"What? I can't do you a little favor every now and again?" Bela asked, as she threw her coat over to the chair next to the table.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "A little favor?" She huffed, "What's the price?"

Bela looked over at Gabrielle, giving her a wicked smile, "No price."

Dean huffed, "Yeah right, I wanna know what the strings are before you attach them."

Bela turned to Dean, "You said this was for Bobby Singer, right?" Dean nodded his head suspiciously while Gabrielle raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "Well, I'm doing it for him. Not you."

"What exactly has Bobby ever done for you, Bela?" Gabrielle asked, she didn't like where any of this was going, just Bela being in the room made everything uneasy.

Bela turned over towards Gabrielle, "He saved my life once." She answered, Gabrielle squinted her eyebrows this time, "In Flagstaff." Gabrielle looked over at Sam and Dean who both gave her a shrug then she looked back at Bela who could see that they had trouble buying everything "I screwed up and he saved me, okay? You satisfied?"

"Maybe." Dean spoke, throwing the jar of Dream Root over to Gabrielle and she caught it then turned and walked over to the closet.

"So, when do we go on this little magical mystery tour?" Bela asked as her eyes followed and watched Gabrielle as she opened the closet door and then opened the safe and put the jar of Dream Root in it, right next to The Colt.

Gabrielle huffed, shutting the safe and locking it then turned around and shook her head, "Oh, hell no! I'm sorry Bela, but I don't trust you in my uncle's head. Sorry."

Bela gave Gabrielle a grin, "Figured much." Gabrielle gave her a smirk back and then she walked over to stand next to Sam, "What exactly do you expect me to do? It's 2am."

"Get a room." Dean spoke, Bela turned to him and glared, "Not this hotel though, I don't think it'd be best if you and Lizzie ran into each other."

Bela crossed her arms, she obviously figured out that something was up, "Unless, she's actually not here."

"Oh, she's here." Dean replied, crossing his arms, "Just sleeping in our room down the hall."

Bela huffed, "That's strange because normally, if I am correct, Liz would be here right now and not asleep. I don't see why she'd be sleeping while her uncle is practically dying at the moment and you guys are here researching. Either, she's not actually here or something else is up. I'm not stupid, you know." She gave the three all a smile, Dean wasn't about to tell Bela about the new baby on board yet.

"I told you, she's sleeping. She had a rough day." Dean replied, looking her straight in the eye.

Bela squinted a brow and then sighed, walking over and grabbing her purse and coat, "Alright, fine, I'll go."

Gabrielle sighed, "Thank god!" Bela turned around and glared at Gabrielle who smiled and waved her fingers at her. Bela growled and then turned and walked out the door, slamming it behind her. Gabrielle cracked out a laugh while Sam and Dean shook their heads and smiled.

xxxxxx

Sam picked up the three glass cups with the liquid that had the Dream Root mixed into it. Then walked over to him and Gabrielle's bed, Gabrielle sat next to Dean on the long side of the bed, Sam handed them their cups. Gabrielle took a sniff of the liquid and then shot her head back and shook it, "Oh, gross!" She gagged, "We actually have to drink this stuff?" She asked, turning to Sam who laughed at her.

"Just, drink it fast." Sam replied.

Gabrielle stuck her tongue out, not excited for what she was about to taste and put into her body then she sighed, "Well, not like I didn't try anything worse before in college."

"Oh, Elle, tell us more about your wild college days." Dean joked, nudging Gabrielle in the side, "Sure they're more interesting than Sam's here." Sam rolled his eyes, but Gabrielle laughed along with Dean. Dean then held the cup up, "Bottoms up!" He said, bringing the cup to his mouth.

"Wait, wait, wait." Sam held out his hand and stopped Dean who looked at him, Gabrielle turned and looked as well as Sam took a small brown envelope out from his shirt pocket, "Can't forget this."

"Can't forget what, exactly?" Gabrielle asked, raising a brow and watching Sam pull something out of the envelope then handed it to her.

"Give some to Dean, too." Sam told her, Gabrielle squinted her eyebrows moving her head in confusing then she looked in her hand to see that Sam gave her hair.

"Um...Sam, is this what I think it is...?" Gabrielle asked, trailing off and then taking a piece of hair and handing it over to Dean.

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Hair?"

"Bobby's hair." Sam replied, "That's how you control whose dream you're entering. You gotta drink some of their uh... Some of their body." Sam explained to them, Gabrielle and Dean both just looked disgusted, more Gabrielle than Dean did.

Dean tilted his head to the side in a slight nod, "Well, guess the hair of the dog is better than other parts of the body." He said, as he put the hair into the cup.

"Gross." Gabrielle whined slightly, not liking this at all, obviously, but she'd do anything now to save Bobby at the moment. She groaned and then put the hair in her cup, not ready to drink it, though.

Dean chuckled, then huffed, "Well, let's do this." He said, holding his cup out and the three tapped their cups together and then as if they were taking shots drank the liquid down as fast as they could and it tasted just as horrible as it smelled. Gabrielle put the cup down after taking the last sip, she stuck her tongue out feeling as if she was going to throw up and she shook her head fast and then coughed, "Feel anything?"

"Nope." Sam answered, looking around the room then turned to Gabrielle, "Are you feeling anything?"

Gabrielle coughed once more, "Just a little backwash taste, that's it."

Dean held up his cup and looked at it, "Maybe we got some bad shwag."

Gabrielle raised her head up, squinting her eyebrows as she heard rain off of the window, "Hey, when did it start raining?" Sam asked, as Dean got up and walked over to the window and then opened the curtains to see that instead of the rain falling from the sky it was going up in a different direction.

"When did it start raining upside down?" Dean asked, as he turned and then noticed the room had completely changed and they were no longer in the hotel room and Gabrielle and Sam were standing across from him. Gabrielle looked around, she knew this place, obviously she did because she grew up in it, "Okay, I don't know what's weirder. The fact that we're in Bobby's head or that he's dreaming of Better Homes and Gardens."

Gabrielle shook her head, "No. No." Dean and Sam turned to look at her while she walked around the couch, her hand on it as she moved, "I know this place."

"Yeah, Dean, just imagine the place without the paint job." Sam spoke, pointing to places he was gesturing, "More cluttered, dusty, books all over the place."

Gabrielle nodded and turned around, "It's my house." Then she nodded her head to the side, "Well, before everything had happened."

"You mean, before you became hunters?" Dean asked, Gabrielle nodded her head but didn't answer. Dean looked around, "Bobby!" He yelled in a hushed voice. Gabrielle walked over to the staircase, resting her hand on the rail and looking up the steps. The place hadn't looked this way since she was about five, memories quickly filled her head.

Sam walked over to the living room entrance, turning around to look at the windows as if he felt someone was watching him, although he decided to shrug it off a little and walked over to Gabrielle, noticing she was remenancing her old life, "You alright?" He asked.

Gabrielle looked up at him and gave him a smile and nodded, "Yeah, I just got old memories flashing through my head right now." She assured him.

Sam looked up the stairs, "Bobby!" He yelled in a whisper, then huffed and turned to Dean, who was moving towards the kitchen, "Dean?" Dean turned around to Sam and Gabrielle, "I'm gonna go outside." He said, Gabrielle quickly looked at him, not knowing if that was a good thing or not.

"No, no, no, stay close." Dean protested, not wanting to lose Sam.

"Dean's right, Sam. We have to stay together." Gabrielle agreed, not wanting to split up in Bobby's head alone.

"Dude, I'll be fine." Sam assured Dean, then looked at Gabrielle who sighed, then he looked back at Dean, "Just, look around in here. Look, we gotta find him."

"Don't do anything stupid." Dean told him.

Sam nodded and then looked at Gabrielle, "You coming with me, or staying with him?"

Gabrielle shrugged, "I feel kinda safer in here, I guess. Be careful." Sam gave her a smile, showing that he would and then turned around and walked out the door. Gabrielle turned and walked into the living room.

"Why didn't you go with him?" Dean asked.

"Strange feeling. I don't know." She answered, Dean nodded then turned around and opened the doors to the kitchen. Gabrielle followed him cautiously as they walked into the kitchen and then moved into the other hallway, while entering they noticed another closed door down the hall, "Bobby!" Gabrielle called, hoping she'd get an answer from him.

"Elle, is that you?" Gabrielle's head perked up and she turned around hearing Bobby's voice soft and frightened behind the other door.

Dean turned around, then noticed the scratch marks on the door, Dean squinted his brows studying the marks before Gabrielle opened the door, "Bobby, it's us." Dean spoke up, "Open up." He said, as he tapped on the door a little bit before the door opened and Bobby walked out, bringing Gabrielle in a hug.

"I'm so glad to see you, girl." Bobby said, Gabrielle smiled and hugged Bobby back, glad to see him again while he wasn't sleeping, "Where did you guys find me?" He asked, as him and Gabrielle pulled apart.

"Well, we got our hands on some of that Dream Root stuff." Dean answered.

Bobby looked over at Dean like he was talking crazy, "Dream Root? What?"

"Dr. Gregg, the experiments?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked, before the lights flickered Gabrielle quickly looked at the light, "Hurry." Bobby said, turning around to run back to the closet door before Dean stopped him.

"Woh, woh, woh, woh, woh. What's going on?" Dean asked, Gabrielle turned her attention from the light back to Bobby.

"She's coming."

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow, "Bobby, who's coming?"

"Okay, you know this is a dream, don't you?" Dean tried to drill into Bobby's head, hoping that maybe Bobby would realize it and then they all would wake up.

"What are you, crazy?" Bobby asked, terrified apparently but of what they didn't know. Gabrielle squinted her brows as she heard the door from the other side begin to creek open and she turned to look.

"It's a dream, Bobby! None of this is real!"

Gabrielle gasped, seeing Karen standing there in the doorway entrance. She backed away and into Dean, Bobby then pointed at Karen in the doorway, "Does that look made-up?" He asked, Dean then turned around and noticed Karen standing there in a white gown with a blood stain right in the chest area and other blood marks from stab wounds above the dress on her neck.

"Bobby, who is that?" Dean asked, turning back to Bobby and then looking over at Gabrielle who now seemed terrified herself.

"She's... She's my wife." Bobby stuttered.

"Karen..." Gabrielle finally spoke aloud, but she walking back into the kitchen and living room entrance. Dean took a hold of Bobby to follow Gabrielle.

Dean turned back to look at Karen, "Why Bobby? Why did you do this to me?" Karen asked, Gabrielle stopped once she ran into the table as she walked back, still in shock seeing Karen in front of her.

"I'd rather died myself than hurt you." Bobby answered Karen, softly and as apologetic as he could sound.

"But you did hurt me, you shoved that knife right into me. Again, and again. You watched me bleed, watched me die. All in front of Lizzie too, she was only eight, Bobby. How do you think that wounded her mind?" Dean's eyes widened slightly, for one because of the fact Karen called Liz, Lizzie. He thought that only he ever called her that and two, she never told him that she had actually watched Bobby kill Karen.

Dean then walked up to Bobby and took a hold of him a little forceful to shake him up, Gabrielle was still in shock seeing Karen standing there, "Bobby, she's not real!" He tried to get into Bobby's head, then he turned to Gabrielle, "Elle, help me out here, won't ya?!" Gabrielle though just stood there, she seemed like she was about to cry along with Bobby.

"How could you?" Karen asked, Dean turned to look back at her.

"You were possessed, baby. You were rabid. And I didn't know what I know now. I didn't know how to save you...And Liz, she just, walked in...unexpected, I never wanted her to witness that." Bobby replied, trying his best to apologize.

"You're lying. You wanted me dead. You wanted to take the girls from me. If you'd loved me, you would've found a way!" Karen screamed at him, this time Gabrielle jumped and was shaken out of everything.

Bobby shook his head, "I'm sorry, baby."

"Come on!" Dean forced, grabbing Bobby, and then Gabrielle followed them into the living room as Karen chased behind her and then her and Dean shut the doors. Gabrielle breathed heavily, running her hands through her hair and stepped back, as Dean leaned back against the doors to keep them shut while Karen continued to bang on them and scream from the other side. She remembered hearing Liz run out of the house that day, how she found her hiding in the Trans Am, and then told her what she saw. Dean looked over at Gabrielle, seeing she was having a hard time functioning over seeing her dead aunt and that he'd have to again try and convince Bobby this was all a dream, "Bobby, hey! Look at me!" Bobby looked quickly up at Dean, who could see how scared Bobby was, "I'm telling you, all of it. Your house, your wife, it's a nightmare!" Dean looked over to the table next to him and looking at the lamp on the table and pulled the wire out and tied the wire around the doors.

Bobby looked at Dean, tears in his eyes from seeing Karen, "I killed her..."

"Bobby! This is your dream that you can wake up." Dean said, as he tied the wire around the doorknobs, "I mean, hell, you can do anything."

"Just leave me alone. Let her kill me already." Bobby said, as he walked up.

Dean turned around to where Gabrielle was still standing, shocked, "Elle!" Gabrielle jumped, snapping out of her memories and the shock of seeing Karen and quickly looked over at Dean, "Help me here, dammit!"

"R-right." Gabrielle stuttered, then she walked up and grabbed a hold of Bobby's hand, Bobby turned to look at her, "Bobby, you can't leave us. I won't let you. You've got to wake up from this!"

Bobby shook his head, turning back towards the door, "I should've found a way to save her..."

Gabrielle tugged Bobby's arms, turning him around, "Bobby!" She slapped him in the face, she never would do that to him ever but she had to get him to his senses somehow, "This is all a dream, none of this is real, that's what we're trying to tell you! You've got to believe us!" Gabrielle yelled, looking Bobby hard in the eyes, and then squeezed his hand, "Bobby, I won't let you die! You never gave up on me, so I'm not giving up on you!"

Dean watched the two intently, "Bobby, you've always been like a father to me. I'm not gonna let you die, either. Please, believe us!"

Bobby looked up into Gabrielle's eyes and then over at Dean, who nodded his head to the side and shrugged his shoulder, then Bobby looked towards the door and back at Gabrielle, "I'm dreaming?"

"Yes!" Dean and Gabrielle both spoke in unison.

"Now take control of it!" Dean added, Bobby looked over at him and then back to Gabrielle once again then he breathed in and closed his eyes, suddenly all the screaming and banging stopped. Dean and Gabrielle looked at each other, then Gabrielle let go of Bobby and they turned and watched as Dean turned around and undid the wire cable from the doorknobs and opened the door to reveal no Karen behind it, she was gone.

Bobby shook his head, "I can't believe it."

Dean turned around to look at Bobby, "Believe it. Now would you please wake up?"

xxxxxx

Gabrielle, Sam, and Dean all gasped as they shot up from the bed and breathed heavily, Gabrielle looked over at Sam and then over at Dean. Trying to process what they all just went through. Gabrielle looked at the cup still in her hand and then she sighed and tossed it to the floor, then ran her hand through her hair, she tilted her head to the side with a nod, "Some trip, huh?" She looked over at Sam, who glared at her, Dean blinked and lifted his eyes shaking his head. Gabrielle turned and looked at Dean, then back at Sam, "What?" Dean and Sam both groaned and then fell back onto the bed.


	34. Dream A Little Dream Of Me Part 3

**Authors: And here's part three and the end of Dream A Little Dream Of Me! Next episode is Mystery Spot and I can't wait until you guys read what I cooked up and changed for that episode with the girls c:**

**Reviews at the end would be greatly appreciated ^^**

* * *

"Wait!" Liz called, as she stopped and turned around, resting her arms out on the Impala, Dean opened the door halfway and then turned to Liz, "You were actually in Bobby's head?" She asked, trying to process what Dean had just exactly told her.

"Sounds crazy, but...we were." Dean replied, then got in the Impala. Liz huffed, kinda surprised that they actually managed to do that and then she opened the car door and got in herself. Sam and Gabrielle had already went off in the Trans Am to go after Jeremy after Sam had said what he experienced while he was in Bobby's head. Liz kicked her feet up on the dash, then leaned over and turned up the radio then hummed along to Gimme Shelter by The Rolling Stones as it played and she patted her knees to the beat while the song almost ended and the radio station switched to What's Your Name by Lynyrd Skynyrd. Dean looked over at Liz as she bobbed her head to the music, "You seem in a rather good mood this morning." He commented, then again he remembered that it was probably her mood swings.

Liz shrugged, "I don't know, guess it's because Bobby's okay now." She replied, looking over and giving Dean a smile, then they both turned their attentions back to the road, "Anyways, I can't over stress myself too much. It's not good for the baby." Dean nodded in agreement, it was best she stayed in this type of mood for now, "What's your name, little girl? What's your name!" Liz sang out loud, which had Dean smile and laugh.

It didn't take long until they got to the hospital, it was probably a fifteen minute drive, would've been ten minutes if Liz didn't beg Dean to go through the McDonalds drive through since she was hungry and didn't want to eat the hospital food, saying she already threw up earlier and didn't need to throw up later after eating the hospital food. Dean knocked on the hospital door of Bobby's room, "Knock knock." He said, grabbing Bobby's attention and he looked over at the two and smiled.

"Dean, Liz, I'm glad to see you two." He greeted, as Liz walked over and the two hugged.

"I almost thought I was gonna lose you there, Bobby." Liz said, as they hug and she dug her face into his shoulder, glad that her uncle was now back with them.

Bobby gave Liz a smile, "You're never gonna lose me, Liz." Liz smiled back at him, "So, where's Sam and Elle?" He asked, seeing that they didn't walk in, thinking that Gabrielle would've been here with Liz as soon as they got the call that he woke up.

"Went to track down Jeremy." Dean replied, as he pulled out a few papers from his jacket he had been carrying and then placed them on the table next to Bobby's bedside and then he pulled up a chair as well as Liz and they sat down to go through Doc's papers. Dean decided he would speak up after a while of silence, "So...umm...Bobby, you remember everything from the dream, right?"

"As good as day, boy." Bobby answered, "Why?" He asked, as he looked at a paper about the Dream Root.

"So...what happened, with your wife...that was real?"

Bobby looked over at Dean, "Everybody got into hunting somehow."

Dean looked down, "Sorry."

Liz put her hand on Dean's shoulder and he turned to look at her, "Don't worry, we're okay about it now." She gave him a reassuring smile, Dean half smiled back. Liz then turned to Bobby, "Bobby...Dean and I, we actually have something to tell you." Dean gulped, not knowing if he was actually ready to tell Bobby about the new baby on board, he didn't know how Bobby was going to react.

Bobby blinked in confusing, "You two can tell me anything, what's eating at ya?"

Liz took her hand she previously had on Dean's shoulder and then reached over and held Dean's hand, Dean looked down a interwined his fingers with hers, then he looked up at Bobby, who had his eyebrow raised at the two trying to figure them out. Dean then cocked a grin, "We're gonna have a baby."

Bobby's facial expression completely changed, his mouth felt like it could drop to the ground, but it stayed shut and he just stared blankly at them, "You're what?!" He yelled, the reaction that Dean had expected, "Are you idjits insane?! You can't bring a baby into any of this!"

Liz sighed and looked down, she was hoping that Bobby would be ecstatic like he had when he found out she was going to have Robby, but she should've known this was going to be different. She wasn't hunting then, now she was, "It's true, Bobby." She then looked up at him, "It's not like we planned it though!"

Bobby growled, biting his lip, then he sighed, "You two should've been more careful." He shook his head, Liz and Dean didn't know how to reply back to that, so they were silent.

Bobby looked back over at them about to say something, until they heard feet running into the room, "Bobby!" Gabrielle soon engulfed her uncle into a hug, although Bobby was happy to see his other niece again, after finding out about Liz and Dean expecting he wasn't in the best of moods.

Bobby tried to crack a laugh and he hugged Gabrielle back and patted her on the back, "Glad to see you too, girl." He replied.

Gabrielle pulled apart and she smiled at her but she noticed that Bobby forced a smile and she raised an eyebrow, then she noticed how quiet Dean and Liz were, "Did I miss something?"

Sam let out a chuckle behind her and she turned around, then Sam looked over at Dean, "You told him, didn't you?" Gabrielle turned quickly back around to Dean and saw him and Liz nod their heads.

Bobby crossed his arms, "Not the best news I've heard."

Liz stared over at Bobby in a glare, then she got up from her chair and fast paced out of the room, "Lizzie!" Dean called after her, standing quickly up, watching as she stomped out of the room and then he looked over at Bobby, "Thanks, Bobby. I thought you'd actually be happy for us." He said, before running out of the room and after Liz.

Bobby groaned, while Sam shook his head and Gabrielle sighed. Bobby looked over at Sam, deciding he'd change the whole subject, "So, was Jeremy at his dorm room?" Bobby asked them.

"No." Sam answered, "Stoner boy wasn't in his dorm. Elle and I guess he's probably long gone by now."

"He ain't much of a stoner." Bobby replied, as he picked up a picture of Jeremy from the table, "His name's Jeremy Frost. Full-on genius. Hundred-and-sixty IQ. Which is sayin' some, considering his dad took a baseball bat to his head." Bobby then put the picture of Jeremy down on the table and then picked up a paper and handed it over to Sam, "Here's Father of the Year." Sam took the paper and looked to see it was a copy of Jeremy's dad, Henry's drivers license, Gabrielle walked over and crossed her arms to take a look at the paper, "He died before Jeremy was ten."

xxxxxx

Dean ran up to Liz as she paced down the hallway, "Lizzie!" He yelled, grabbing her once he managed to catch up to her and then turned her around, his hands secured on her arms, "Hey!" He shook her and Liz looked up, tears were in her eyes. Dean softened and then wrapped his arms around her and put his hand behind her head and then used his other to rub her back to sooth her, "Shhh, Lizzie, it's alright."

"No it's not." She cried, then beat his chest with her fist and pulled away from him, "It's obvious Bobby wants nothing to do with me now."

Dean groaned, "Lizzie, that's not what he meant to say. You took it wrong."

Liz shook her head and then wrapped her arms around her, "No. It's true. The look on his face I saw-"

"You saw what?" Dean cut her off, Liz blinked and looked up at him as he walked up at her, "Lizzie, you saw nothing. Bobby doesn't hate you, if he's going to hate anyone it's probably me because I got you pregnant since I couldn't keep my dick in my pants." Liz half smiled, Dean smiled back at her and then reached his hand up and wiped the tears from her face, "He just doesn't approve of the fact we're bringing another child into hunting, after all we're already dealing with Robby, it's not like we need more to worry about."

Liz tilted her head to the side, almost talking that the wrong way, "You don't want this baby?"

Dean sighed, "No. No. Don't think that. I do want this baby. I do." He said, as he held her arms again, not as tight and forceful as he had a few minutes ago and looked her straight in the eyes, "Don't you ever think that I don't! You mean the world to me, I love you and I'm going to love our baby just as much." Liz smiled, then she sniffled looking down to her side, Dean let his shoulders down and then use his hand and reached his arm up to place his finger under Liz's chin and brought her chin up, "Are you okay? Can we go back in there?" He asked her, giving her a smile.

Liz sighed and then nodded her head, taking her arm and then wiping her eyes. Dean wrapped his arm around her and then they headed back into the room, "But, Bobby how did Jeremy get a hold of part of your DNA?" Gabrielle asked, as they discussed.

Dean cleared his throat, Bobby looked up hearing as Liz and Dean walked back into the room, Sam and Gabrielle both turned their heads to them as they walked in, "Guys, look..." Bobby began to speak, "I'm sorry for what I had said. I'm happy for you two, really I am. I just don't think it's the best time to bring a child into this whole mess we've got on us now. I'm here for you two though, don't think I'm leaving ya behind."

Liz gave Bobby a smile, "Thanks Bobby."

Bobby shot a smile back at Liz, "So, how far along exactly are you?"

Dean took his arm off of Liz and then turned to her, he actually had no clue how far along she really was either and only the fact that she had kept the pregnancy from him for a few weeks, "Yeah, that's right. You never told me how long you are."

Liz sighed, running her hand through her hair, "That's because I don't really know. I've been showing signs for a while, I believe not long ago that I was pregnant but then miscarried. That's why I was actually keeping it a secret, I didn't want you to get too excited and then I miscarried again." She confessed, putting her hand on her stomach, "I'm going to guess that I'm at least eight or nine weeks along."

Sam sent Liz over a smile, "So, you've still got about a good thirty-five weeks left to go then, huh?"

"Wait, so you think I got you pregnant before?" Dean asked, confused at what Liz had just confessed to him.

Liz sighed, "I don't really know, though." She shrugged, "It took Mark and I a while until I was finally able to fully carry Robby. I probably had miscarried at least three times before him."

Sam frowned, hearing what Liz had told them, "Well, there's one thing our kid has that those didn't." Dean replied.

Liz blinked and turned her head and looked over him, "And what's that?"

"Winchester. If I know my DNA well, which I do; My kid isn't about to go down without a fight." Dean gave Liz a cocky smile, Sam huffed at Dean's comment and Gabrielle rolled her eyes at him. Bobby had to smile at that.

"Anyways, speaking of DNA." Gabrielle spoke up, then turned towards Bobby, "You didn't answer my question on how Jeremy had grabbed some of yours."

"Well, before I knew it was him, he offered me a beer. I drank it. Dumbest frigging thing." Bobby answered.

Dean blinked hearing what Bobby just said, realizing he had done the same thing and he slightly laughed, "Oh, I don't know. It wasn't that dumb." He half laughed, which had Bobby, Sam, Gabrielle, and Liz all look at him.

"Dean, you didn't." Sam said, not wanting to believe what Dean had just said and that he really didn't drink the beer too.

"I was thirsty." Dean replied, Liz put her head back with a groan and slapped her hands on her hips.

"That's great, now he can come after either one of you!" Sam yelled, obviously irritated by his brother.

Liz slapped the back of Dean's head, "Ow!" Dean reacted and put his head up and rubbed it.

"Great going, you moron!" Liz snapped at him, then crossed her arms.

Bobby sighed, "You know, I hope your child doesn't get your smarts, Dean." Dean rolled his eyes at Bobby, as he rubbed the back of his head since Liz had slapped him hard, "We better work fast and coffee up. Because one thing we cannot do is fall asleep."

**xxx Two Days Later xxx**

The Impala drove along the darkened road, inside were Sam and Dean. Dean was freaking out, he hadn't had any sleep the past two days and he was all jacked up on caffeine, Sam was beginning to slightly worry, "I mean, this Jeremy guy's not a frigging ghost. Where the hell could he be?" Dean snapped, obviously pissed since they still hadn't found Jeremy and he didn't know how much longer he could stay up.

Sam twitched his mouth, "Dean, you sure you don't want me to drive? You seem a little..." He paused, as Dean looked over at him, "Caffeinated."

"Thanks for the news flash, Edison!" Dean spat back, Sam didn't respond, then looked down hearing Dean's phone ring. Dean dug through his pants in a hurry and Sam was hoping he wouldn't cause them to wreck at how distracted Dean was. Dean pulled the phone out of his pants, fidgeting as he tried, then flipped it open and put the phone up to his ear, "Tell me you got something!"

xxxxxx

"Strip club was a bust, huh?" Bobby asked as he walked through the room, Bela was in the corner trying to get the spirits to communicate. Liz who was holding Robby now as she sat next to the table and she looked over and watched Bela as she used her spirit board. Gabrielle was leaned against the wall, tapping her foot, arms crossed.

"Yeah."

Bobby sighed, "That was our last lead."

"What the hell, Bobby!"

Liz looked away, hearing Dean's voice yell from the phone, "Don't yell at me, boy. I'm working my ass off here."

"Sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just...I'm-I'm-I'm tired."

"Well, who ain't?"

"What's Bela got?"

Bobby turned to Bela, he was surprised he somehow had managed to have all the girls all in the same room together. Liz also hadn't punched Bela in the face as of yet, "Sorry. Sometimes the spirit world is in a chatty mood, and sometimes it isn't."

Liz sighed, while Bobby went back to talking to Dean on the phone. Robby watched Bela intently as she used her spirit board, he made a coo and reached his small hand out, Bela looked up and gave him a smile then went back to the board, "He's quite cute." Bela commented towards Robby, Liz rolled her eyes at Bela trying to make friendly talk and then she looked over to Bobby as he flipped his phone closed, showing that he was done talking to Dean, "How's he holding up?" Liz asked, if she wasn't pregnant at the moment she'd be there with Dean and not sitting here in the room.

"I really don't know." Bobby replied, Liz lifted her eyes, then Bobby turned to Bela, "Bela, let me ask you somethin'." Bela looked up and over at him, "What are you doin' helping us?" He asked, Gabrielle raised an eyebrow and then stood straight up and off the wall and turned to Bela.

Bela gave Bobby a smile, "Bobby, I'm surprised you don't remember." Bobby squinted his eyes, not making the connection, "Flagstaff?"

Bobby looked away, thinking for a moment as Gabrielle and Liz turned to look at him, "Oh...Yeah. Right. Flagstaff."

xxxxxx

The Impala turned into a sideroad, rocks rumbled under the wheels as it drove off the asphalt and Dean drove it into a clearing before shutting her off, "Alright, that's it. I'm done!" Dean called, as he began to lean back into the seat and try and get comfortable.

Sam looked over at Dean, like he was making a big mistake. They still hadn't found Jeremy, he could get into Dean's head and easily kill him, "What are you doing?"

Dean slide down in his seat, resting his head on the back, "Taking myself a long-overdue nap." He replied, as he shut his eyes.

"What?" Sam snapped, "Dean, Jeremy can come after you."

"That's the idea." Dean replied, as he moved around in his seat to get comfy.

"Excuse me?"

Dean lifted his head up, "Come on man, we can't find him, so let him come to me."

"On his own turf? Where he's basically a god?!"

Dean leaned his head back into the seat, "I can handle it."

"Not alone, you can't." Sam said, as he pulled a piece of Dean's hair from his head.

"Ow!" Dean yelled in reaction, as he put his hand on his head at the spot where Sam pulled the piece of hair from, then looked over at Sam, "What are you doing?"

"Coming in with you." Sam said, as he fiddled with Dean's piece of hair that he had pulled.

"No, you're not." Dean protested.

"Why not? At least that it'll be two against one."

Dean didn't respond, looking away for a moment trying to think of something to say, "'Cause I don't want you digging around in my head." He replied, looking over at Sam.

"Too bad." Sam spat, reaching down to the items they had saved from the Dream Root ingredients to make the liquid, Dean just watched him for a moment before leaning his head down against the door and falling asleep. Sam took the dose of the Dream Root liquid he had made, then he looked around to see that he was still in the Impala. Sam cleared his throat, he could still taste a bit of the liquid back taste and he moved his head a little. He looked over to see Dean sleeping against the door, "Dean!" He called, hitting Dean in the arm waking his brother up in a startle.

"Jeez. For the love of God." Dean said, after being shaken up from Sam. Then he looked around, still extremely tired and he noticed they were still in the Impala, "What are we still doing here?" He asked.

Sam lifted his brows, shaking his head slightly, "I have no idea." They both turned their attentions to the outside, hearing some crackling in the woods, showing that someone was out there. Sam turned his head to Dean, "There's someone out there." Dean looked over at Sam, then he turned his head the other way trying to hear anything else from the outside before opening the Impala's door and getting out, Sam following him in salute.

They looked around, walking in front of the car trying to hear anything from where the sound was coming from they had just heard to trail it and find out who was out there. They heard some ruffling in the bushes behind them and they turned around, "Dad!" A little boy's voice came from behind, Dean raised an eyebrow not recognizing the voice and him and Sam turned around to see a little boy, probably around the age of what seemed six with short black hair that hung to his ears, his bangs in a swoop on his forehead. He was wearing a light pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a light blue plaid flannel over it, in one hand he held a football, "You gonna teach me how to play ball, or what?" The boy asked, his attention towards Dean.

For a minute, Dean didn't understand who the boy was, but then he looked into the boys eyes; brown eyes to be exact. He knew those eyes, it was Robby...a slightly much older version of Robby, but it was him, "Robby?" Dean asked, Sam looked over at Dean and then back at Robby, realizing it was the boy.

"Come on, Dad! You promised me that you'd teach me after you got back from your hunt!" Robby whined, stomping his foot, pouting his lips. Although, that pout he sported looked a lot similar to Sam's pout. Obviously, the boy learned it from his uncle.

"You did promise him, Dean." Liz's voice spoke out. Dean and Sam both turned their attention to Liz, as she walked out of the bushes, her blonde hair was not in it's usual tease and it was long (at least to the middle of her back) and straight. She also wore a long yellow sun dress that shinned and showed off her nice slightly tanned legs, but what caught Dean's and even Sam's eyes the most was the little blonde girl, who seemed about at the age of four, and was sucking on her thumb, that Liz held against her hip. Dean didn't even have trouble figuring out who that little girl was. That was his daughter, he just knew it.

Liz walked over to Robby and knelled down next to him, rubbing the top of his head and messing up his hair, "Mom!" Robby whined, as she ruffled his hair and he used his hand to bat her hand away, "Stop!"

Liz chuckled and then she looked over towards Dean, "Come on, Dean, you promised him. I told you, I'd take care of Roxanne and you boys could have a bonding moment."

Dean looked over at Sam, who looked over at him, and Dean hated the way that Sam was looking at him because of what he was dreaming, "Stop looking at me like that."

"Sorry." Sam replied, then looking over and back towards his niece in Liz's arms, who Liz apparently called Roxanne. Dean looked back over towards Liz and the kids as well. Liz's smile was as bright as day, but then the whole scene shook for a moment and then faded out like someone had turned off the tv.

Dean looked around, "Where'd they go?" He asked, disappointed. He wanted to see more of that, he wanted to see more of his daughter especially.

Sam looked over into the woods to see Jeremy peeking out from behind a tree, "Dean." Sam spoke, before taking off after Jeremy. Dean turned around and then followed Sam through the woods, but then they took off into different directions to try and get Jeremy.

Dean ran through, darting some tree branches and brush, but then suddenly stopped in front of him, in front of him was a wall with wallpaper just about exactly like the woods. He turned around to see he was standing in a hallway, "Okay?" He said, as he tried to take in the sudden surrounding change and then began to walk down the hallway, looking around. There were doors on each side as he walked down, but there was one door at the end that seemed to be the one sucking him in more like a black hole. The door then clicked and squeaked as it opened by it's self. Dean stopped for a moment, noticing. Then slowly and cautiously walked down and entered the room, which he realized was an exact replica of the hotel room that him and Liz were staying in. His ears followed the sound of clicking as someone in the room clicked the lamp on the table on and off, Dean squinted his eyebrows, "Jeremy?" He asked the figure, until it moved and he got a clear view to see it was himself.

Dean, or Dream Dean stood up from the chair and turned around to face Dean, "Hey, Dean." Dream Dean said, Dean stood straight up and swallowed.

xxxxxx

Liz groaned, hitting her head back against the wall, Bela looked up and over at her, "That's not gonna do you much good." She commented, Liz looked over at her and mouthed in mimic what Bela said then snorted.

"It doesn't do me much good that you're standing a few feet away from me, either." Liz retorted back, glaring at her. Robby still sat on her lap, but he laid on her chest and was asleep.

"Liz, calm your damn tits." Bobby yelled at her, obviously irritated at the two girls who seemed like they could attack each other at any given moment, "I told you that you should've just stayed back at home, it doesn't do you no good getting stressed right now." He scolded her.

Liz rolled her eyes and huffed at Bobby, then she stood up from her chair, holding Robby securely in her arms and walked over to the bed and laid the little boy down, "Well, I thought I could at least help, didn't know you'd be calling Bela, here." She snapped back, even though she knew it wasn't the best thing at the moment since Bobby hadn't had any sleep the last few days either and a cranky Bobby was not pretty.

"Oh, for heaven's sake." Bobby groaned, Gabrielle slightly snickered getting a little bit of entertainment out of the bickering between Bobby, who was pissed and cranky, and Liz, who was pissed, worried about Dean, and pregnant all together. Gabrielle wondered who'd come out victorious, "It's not my fault your stupid boyfriend decided he'd lend some DNA over to our Kruger, too!"

Bela raised an eyebrow, looking over at the two bickering, "Well, you should've just informed us about the hunt before you got your ass on it! It doesn't help that I'm pregnant here and stressed out over the fact that I'm worried I could probably lose you or Dean!" Liz snapped back, almost practically screaming, then she lifted her arms up in the air and turned around.

Bela huffed, since she now just found out that Liz was pregnant, "I thought you've acted a bit different lately."

Liz growled and then turned around, seeing that Bela now knew about the bun in the over. She pointed and opened her mouth to say something, but then quickly closed it and clapped her hand against her mouth before darting towards the bathroom and slamming it behind her. Gabrielle cracked out a laugh and shook her head, "Oh, this is too good."

xxxxxx

Sam fell out of the Impala door, face flat on the ground, he grunted over the pain from just being hit with the baseball bat the Jeremy had hit him with, "Boy, you just don't know when to leave well enough alone, do you?" Jeremy asked, as he walked around the Impala, holding the baseball bat against his shoulder.

Sam looked up seeing Jeremy walk towards him, he scurried and backed away as Jeremy walked up to him, "You're a psycho." Sam said, as he tried his best to back away from Jeremy.

"You're wrong."

"Yeah?" Sam asked, as he used his one arm to move him back, as the other one was injured, "Tell that to Dr. Gregg."

"The doc? No, no." Jeremy said, as he stopped and leaned up against the Impala, "The doc's the one that got me hooked on this stuff and then he took it away." Jeremy said, as he raised the bat, like he was about to swing at something, obviously Sam as he looked down at him, "But I needed it, and he wouldn't let me have it."

"So you killed him?" Sam replied, in a matter of fact type of type.

"I can dream again. You know what that's like, not being able to dream? You never rest, not really. It's like being awake for fifteen years."

"And let me guess." Sam said, as he moved his head slightly in a nod, "That makes you go crazy?" He asked, lifting his brows.

"I just wanna be left alone." Jeremy said, as he leaned down to Sam, "I just wanna dream."

"Sorry." Sam replied, moving his head to the side and twitching his lip, "Can't do that."

"That's the wrong answer." Jeremy replied, before Sam's head was thrown back against the ground and pulled flat towards the ground. Sam breathed heavily at the force on him, Sam then looked over to see that his hands and legs were now tied to the ground from railroad spikes that Jeremy had just put up, "I'm getting better and better at this. Stronger and stronger all the time." Jeremy lifted up the bat, examining it, before looking back down at Sam, "But you and your brother? You're not waking up. Not this time. I'm not gonna let you."

xxxxxx

Dream Dean walked around, Dean walked around following behind almost in the circle as the two stared at each other, "I mean, you're going to hell and you won't lift a finger to stop it. Even though Lizzie is now gonna have your baby, you still don't seem to want to be saved, thinking her and the kids will be better off without you, anyways. Talk about low self-esteem." Dream Dean said, then chuckled, "Then again, I guess it's not much of a life worth saving, now is it?"

"Wake up, Dean. Come on, wake up." Dean said to himself, as his other self continued to talk.

"I mean, after all, you've got nothing outside of them and Sam." Dream Dean finished, as he stopped and looked over at Dean, now in their original positions across from each other, "You are nothing. You're as mindless and obedient as an attack dog."

Dean gave his dream self a cocky smile, "That's not true."

"No? What are the things that you want? What are the things that you dream? I mean, your car? That's Dad's. Your favorite leather jacket? Dad's. Your music? Dad's. Oh, wait.." Dream Dean said, putting his finger up to his chin, then tilted his head in a nod, "There's Robby...ah, wait..no," Dream Dean shook his head, "That's Mark's." Dream Dean gave Dean a wink and then put his hand back on the table, "Do you even have an original thought?" Dream Dean asked, Dean just scoffed at his other self, "No. No, all there is is, "Watch out for Sammy. Look out for your little brother, boy!" You can still hear your Dad's voice in your head, can't you?" Dream Dean asked, as he held a gun up to his head and tapped it, "Clear as a bell."

Dean gave back his other self a smile and shook his head, "Just shut up."

"And now...you're starting to become Dad yourself, I mean...you and Liz taking off on hunts, leaving Robby with Bobby. Almost the same exact thing he did to you and Sam."

Dean shook his head, lifting his lip, "I'm not becoming like Dad."

"Oh?" Dream Dean asked, "Because it sure as hell seems like it. Lizzie, too." He gave Dean a wink.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean screamed, as he pushed his dream self forcefully and hard, slamming him against the table and wall, "My father was an obsessed bastard!"

xxxxxx

Sam grunted from the pain that Jeremy inflicted as he repeatedly hit Sam on his legs and knees with the baseball bat. Sam tried his best to be as strong as he could and break the rope, but he couldn't manage.

xxxxxx

"And I don't deserve to go to hell!" Dean yelled, as he cocked the shotgun he had stolen from his dream self and then pulled the trigger, blood splatted as the bullet shell went through Dream Dean's chest.

Dean stood straight up, lowering the gun to look at Dream Dean, approaching him slowly before Dream Dean's eyes flickered opened, but this time they were as black as night as if it was a demon and he quickly shot up and stared deep into Dean's eyes, "You can't escape me, Dean! You're gonna die. And this, this is what you're gonna become!"

xxxxxx

Jeremy pointed the baseball bat at Sam, who breathed heavily and looked up at Jeremy, "You can't stop me. There's nothing I can't do in here."

Sam panted, "Because of the Dream Root."

"That's right." Jeremy replied, about to give Sam one last shot and kill him.

"Yeah? Well, you're forgetting something."

"What's that?" Jeremy asked, as he held the bat ready to swing.

Sam moved his head up from the ground, looking straight at Jeremy, "I took the Dream Root, too." He informed, giving Jeremy a smile.

"Jeremy!" Jeremy's eyes widened as he heard his father's stern and angry voice. He turned around to face his father, Henry, standing at the edge of the woods, "Jeremy!" He called to his boy once again.

"No. No." Jeremy said, as his eyes were still widened and locked on his father, "Dad?" No longer having the baseball bat in his hands.

"You answer me when I'm talking to you, boy!" Henry yelled over to his son, as Jeremy backed away frightened.

Jeremy shook his head slightly, "No." He said, before Sam jumped up, with the baseball bat now in his hands and swung it, hitting Jeremy across the face then swinging it from the other side and sending him towards the ground before everything changed and Sam gasped for air, waking back up. He looked over at Dean who had just done the same. They breathed heavily, trying to process in everything.

xxxxxx

Dean stuffed a shirt into his duffel, "Lizzie!" Dean yelled, walking over to the bathroom where Liz was currently huddled over by the toilet barfing.

Liz coughed a couple times before looking up at Dean, "What?"

"Have you seen Bela at all?" He asked, since he had went to Bela's room and she had already checked out.

Liz groaned, "If you ask me, it's better I don't see her." She replied, before going back to the toilet and threw up. Dean lifted his eyes and shook his head, pulling out his phone to call Bela. Robby squealed from over on the bed and Dean smiled over at him, remembering his dream where Robby had been older. He walked up to the boy and ruffled his hand through his hair, which was still trying to grow to the point in which it was in his dream.

Robby squealed and clapped his hands in excitement, Not like how he had whined in Dean's dream when Liz had ruffled his hair. Dean smiled at the boy. He almost didn't realize the phone beep to leave a message on Bela's voice mail. He squinted his eyebrows and closed the phone. He heard knocking on the door and he turned around and walked over and opened it letting Bobby, Gabrielle, and Sam walk in. Liz walked out of the bathroom leaning against the wall, holding a rag up to her mouth wiping the mouthwash off of her, "Hey, you guys seen Bela? She's not in her room. She's not answering her phone." Dean asked them, as he held up his phone and shook it slightly.

Gabrielle squinted her eyebrows, "Come to think about it, I haven't seen her all morning either or even when we all left for breakfast."

Robby squealed and held out his hands, "Bob-Bob!" He called over towards Bobby, Gabrielle chuckled at the nickname that Robby had given Bobby. Bobby on the other hand hoped he wasn't gonna stick with it.

"She must've taken off or something." Sam replied, he hadn't seen her earlier either. He smiled over at Robby, as Bobby picked the little boy up and rested him against his hip.

"Just like that? It's a little weird." Dean said, thinking she'd at least say goodbyes or something. Nothing seemed right at all.

"Yeah well, if you ask me what's weird is why she helped us in the first place." Bobby replied, as he walked up to them. Robby had his head laid on Bobby's shoulders.

Dean blinked then shrugged his shoulders up, "I thought you saved her life?"

Bobby squinted his eyes, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"The thing in Flagstaff."

Sam looked over quickly to Bobby and Liz let out a small growl, "That thing in Flagstaff was an amulet. I gave her a good deal, that's all." Dean, Sam, and Gabrielle all looked at each other in confusion since Bela had told them that Bobby had saved her life, "You guys better check your pockets." Bobby told them, they all did, except for Gabrielle because she actually knew what Bobby was talking about, "Not literally."

"Shit." Gabrielle muttered, Sam, Dean, and Liz both looked up at her, "The Colt. She saw it when I put the Dream Root in the safe with it..." She turned around, running out of the room and down the hall to her and Sam's room, the others followed behind her and Gabrielle opened the door and ran over to the closet where the safe was and opened it, showing it empty.

Liz screamed, "I knew it! I knew we shouldn't have trusted her!" Gabrielle turned around to look at the others, Liz was breathing heavily and she looked like her head was about to explode.

xxxxxx

Dean zipped the duffel bag up as him and Sam loaded their stuff into the Impala's trunk, Sam throwing his into the trunk and Dean followed, "Hey, Sam. I was wondering. When you were in my head, what did you see?" He asked, only remembering when Sam had seen his dream about Liz, Robby, and his daughter.

"Uh, just Jeremy. He kept me separated from you." Sam answered, looking off to the distance, "Easier to beat my brains out that way, I guess." He said, as he looked back over at Dean, who scoffed, "What about you? You never said."

Dean shook his head, "Nothing. I was looking for you the whole time." He turned his head hearing footsteps behind him, figuring it was the girls. He shut the Impala's trunk before turning around as the girls stopped in front of them, "Lizzie, you okay there?" Dean asked her, hoping she had finally managed to calm herself down.

Liz snorted, crossing her arms, "What do you think, Dean?" She asked, obviously still pissed after finding out that Bela stole The Colt.

"You know, I don't think it'd be best if you tag along now...considering..."

Liz rolled her eyes, "Dean, I'm pregnant, not crippled, and I'm not gonna rest until I get my hands on that bitch and kill her before I have this baby."

Dean smiled, huffing at Liz's answer. Still, he was a little worried about letting her come along, but she promised she would keep out of the action and only help with research. Dean sighed, "Well, alright." He said, as he turned and walked around the Impala.

Sam looked over at Gabrielle, as Liz walked away and over to the Trans Am on his side. Wondering himself if it was a good decision to let Liz keep up with them. Gabrielle could see it in him too, "Sam, she'll be fine." Gabrielle assured him, Sam sighed then turned around and walked over to his side and got in the Impala, the Trans Am already started up and began to pull out.

"Sam." Dean spoke up, once Sam got in his seat and closed the Impala's door.

Sam looked over at Dean, "Yeah?"

Dean cleared his throat a bit, "I've been doing some thinking. And...Well, the thing is...I don't wanna die." Sam lifted his face up, softly, and saddened hearing the words Dean just released from his mouth, "I don't wanna go to hell." He paused, "I wanna be there for Lizzie...when she gives birth."

Sam swallowed, nodding his head softly, "Alright. Yeah. We'll find a way to save you."

Dean blinked and looked up and over at Sam, "Okay, good." Sam nodded at him, reassuringly. Dean looked down and away from eye contact with Sam, then he started up the Impala and drove off and out of the parking lot following the Trans Am.


	35. Mystery Spot Part 1

**Authors Notes: So many follows and favorites from you guys. I'm so glad that you people like this ^^  
Anyways, we're finally onto Mystery Spot! \o/  
I've been dying so much to get to this episode, I just couldn't wait xD  
I hope you guys like my little twist to it ;)**

* * *

Gabrielle yawned, taking some of the blanket away from Sam as she turned over but once she did she fell off of the bed and hit her head on the floor, "Ugh." Gabrielle groaned, holding her forehead and rubbing it, as she stood up and noticed that Sam was sprawled out in the small bed taking up most of the room and snoring loudly. She then looked up and over across the room to the other bed where Dean and Liz were cuddled up to each other sleeping.

They all had to take up one room, seeing as the only rooms left in the motel had two beds, much to their dismays. Gabrielle need a king sized bed, considering Sam liked to move around in his sleep and take up most of the bed, leaving just a small part to Gabrielle. Gabrielle yawned again, then looked over at the clock on the table in between the beds that read 5:57am, just in time for her to wake them all up. She tip toed around the bed, Sam still snored into the pillow like a horse. She didn't understand how Dean and Liz were still able to sleep just fine, it normally took her hours until she finally managed to block out Sam's snores and fall asleep. Although, Dean had set the alarm on the clock the previous night to 8am and even told Gabrielle to not wake them up at 6am, she just couldn't help herself right now. It was all just perfect timing. She waited, until the clock time switched exactly to 6am and she turned the radio on.

_"It was the heat of the moment!"_

Gabrielle snickered at the song choice on the radio while Heat Of The Moment by Asia blasted. Sam, who was closer to the radio, eyes shot open and behind Gabrielle she could hear Liz and Dean groaning from the music blasting, "Dammit, Elle! I told you not to wake us up at this time!" Dean yelled.

Gabrielle smirked and then looked over at Sam who was now sitting up and giving her a bitch face, "Asia? Really?" Sam asked, Gabrielle just cocked a grin and shrugged. Sam groaned and fell back into his bed.

"Come on you guys!" Gabrielle yelled, "Early bird gets the worm!" She said, all in a cheerful manner that had everyone else just groan.

"Screw you." Dean retorted back sleepishly.

Gabrielle chuckled at him and turned around to Dean, crossing her arms, "Awe, Dean. I'm just trying to get you used to waking up this early, I mean...after all, when that baby arrives..." She trailed off, Dean just groaned at her and then shoved his head back into his pillow. Liz was glaring over at her sister, "What?" Gabrielle asked, she was getting so much amusement from all of this.

Although, before Liz could even say anything towards her sister, she quickly gulped and covered her mouth and shot out of bed as fast as she could and over towards the bathroom. Dean groaned at Liz's morning sickness, throwing his arms up in the air, "Great! Now you set her off!" He yelled, throwing his hands back on to the pillow. Gabrielle just grinned victoriously, oh she loved fooling with them all.

xxxxxx

Sam stood by the bathroom door, he could hear Liz throwing up in the toilet and he had to go to the bathroom. He knocked on the door one more time, "Come on, Liz! I've gotta go!" He yelled, crossing his legs, not knowing how much longer he could hold it. Then he turned over to Dean, who was putting on his shoes, "Thanks a lot, Dean."

Dean raised an eyebrow, not knowing why Sam was exactly pissed at him, "What'd I do?" He asked.

"It's your fault we have to deal with this," Sam said, pointing back at the door, while behind it Liz coughed after throwing up, "For the next seven months."

"No, actually once she gets through this first trimester the morning sickness should cease." Gabrielle spoke up, Sam and Dean turned over to her wondering how she knew that, "What?" She shrugged, "I paid attention in health class."

Sam sighed, then turned as he heard the bathroom door creek open and Liz walked out, "Bathroom is all yours!" She yelled, waving her hand up, obviously irritated. Sam didn't even reply with anything, he just darted into the bathroom and quickly shut the door behind him, which had Liz jump in a slight startle.

xxxxxx

The bell at the top of the door rang as the four walked into the local diner for breakfast, finding themselves a booth. Dean looked over to one of the signs on the wall for the specials that had a picture of a pig reading Tuesday 'Pig In A Poke'. Dean smiled, pointing over at it, "Hey. Tuesday, Pig in a poke." He said, with a small chuckle.

Sam gave Dean a serious look, "You even know what that is?"

"Who needs to?" Liz spoke, Dean and Sam turned to look at her, "It's food, and I'm hungry."

Dean looked back over at Sam, giving him a grin, Sam just rolled his eyes. Gabrielle looked up, seeing the waitress who's name tag read Dorris walk over, "You guys ready to order?" She asked them, notepad and pen in hands.

"Yes. I'll have the special, side of bacon and a coffee." Dean answered.

"Make it two coffees and a short stack." Sam added.

Dorris nodded, writing down the orders, then looked at Gabrielle and Liz, "And what'll be for you gals?" She asked them.

"No coffee for me, I'll have some orange juice and how about two sunny side's with side of bacon, extra...and add some sausage, too." Liz replied, Dean, Sam, and Gabrielle looked over at her not knowing how she could eat all of that. Liz raised an eyebrow, "What? Being pregnant automatically makes me have two stomachs."

Sam wasn't even shocked to be honest, considering that was Dean's child growing in Liz at the moment and with Dean's genes the baby without a doubt was going to make Liz eat like a horse. Dorris chuckled at Liz's reply, then wrote down the order. Gabrielle sighed, "I guess I'll have a coffee and scrambled eggs." She answered.

Dorris nodded, "You got it." She replied, writing down the last order and then walked away.

Dean sighed, leaning back against the seat, "I'm telling you, guys, this job's a small fry. We should be spending our time hunting down Bela and get to her before Lizzie here gets anymore close to giving birth." He was worried about her, he didn't like the fact of her joining along, but he knew she would just fight him and then that would probably lead to her running off and working alone until he found her, which he didn't need that to happen so he had to let her tag along.

Liz groaned, lifting her eyes, "Come on, Dean, I told you that I'm fine." She tried to assure him, hating how protective he was getting of her. She liked that he cared, she did, but he was beginning to care about her safety a little too much and she knew that even he knew that she could fight just fine without him.

Dean looked over at her, "Lizzie, I'm not having you fight when your stomach looks like a damn balloon and could pop at any second." Even though he knew that wouldn't be for a while, but he didn't want to let her hunt with them when she was like that.

Liz huffed, then pointed at her stomach, which barely even had a bump, "Dude, look, I'm barely even showing now! It's going to be a while until it gets like that!" Not that she couldn't wait to get that big yet, that is. She just finally got her figure back and now she was going to lose it again. She cursed herself for not putting herself on birth control when she had the chance.

Gabrielle half laughed, "You should've seen her when she was pregnant with Robby, seriously almost thought she was going to have twins!" Sam had to chuckle, hearing Gabrielle's story on how big Liz had been while carrying Robby, "How many pounds again was he? Like, ten something?"

Sam coughed, looking over to Liz, "Ten pounds?"

Liz scoffed, "No, he was only nine and a half."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "Close enough."

Liz groaned, running her hand through her hair, "I just hope that this little guy isn't going to be that big as his brother. Two days of being in labor was not fun." She said, cringing from remembering the pain as she leaned her head down against her arm.

"Little guy?" Dean asked, lately Liz had been saying he or she, not actually saying it's gender and he was slightly hoping for a girl, like in his dream.

Liz shrugged, crossing her arms on the table, "I don't know, I just have a feeling we're gonna have a boy and I can't stand calling him an it anymore so I'm just gonna guess." And she also wanted a boy, a little mini-Dean.

Dean shook his head, "Anyways, back to Bela-" He started, getting off the baby talk subject.

Liz made a gag noise, "Because bringing her up doesn't totally give me an upset stomach."

Sam chuckled, then looked back over to Dean, "Look, believe me, I want to find her as bad as you do. In the meantime, we have this." Sam cut Dean off, then pulled out some papers from his jacket he had printed off and then got from a local newspaper and handed it over to Dean. Liz moved closer to Dean and leaned over to take a look at the paper herself.

"Alright, so this professor..." Dean trailed as he read the newspaper that's headline read **MISSING - DEXTER HASSELBACK LAST SEEN IN BROWARD, FLORIDA**.

"Dexter Hasselback was passing through town last week when he vanished." Sam began to explain, as Dean and Liz read the newspaper article.

"And where was he last seen?" Liz asked, while she skimmed through the article.

"His daughter says he was on his way to visit the Broward County Mystery Spot." Sam answered, then Dean handed the newspaper article over to Liz, then Sam handed him over a flyer for the Mystery Spot.

"Where the laws of physics have no meaning." Dean read out loud, then looked over at Sam, as if this place was actually serious.

Dean then looked up as Dorris walked over to their table with a tray in her hand, "Three coffees, black," She said, as she handed Sam, Dean, and Gabrielle their coffees. Liz twitched her nose catching the smell of the coffee, normally she loved coffee but the smell of it now made her stomach just uneasy, "And some hot sauce for the-" Dorris gasped, as the hot sauce fell off of the tray, "Whoops. Crap!" She cursed, then looked over at Dean, "Sorry." She apologized, Dean just gave her a smile, "Cleanup!"

xxxxxx

After breakfast, the four walked down the street, Liz looked over and smiled big seeing a Golden Retriever tied up barking at them as they passed. She was so tempted to walk over to it and pet it, which she was about to, but she couldn't as the others walked a head of her. Dean looked back, "Lizzie, come on!" He yelled, Liz rolled her eyes, standing straight up since she had leaned to pet the dog and then she ran back up to the three.

"You know, we should get a dog." Liz spoke, she missed having a dog. She loved them. Bobby used to always have a dog around the house when her and Gabrielle were growing up, when she heard about Rumsfeld passing it made her heart fell. She had remembered when she got him as a puppy from the local pound after their previous dog had died, she actually saved him from being put down. He had been her dog, even wanting to take him with her when she moved in with Mark but, Mark didn't like dogs and was actually scared of Rumsfeld since of his breed, even though he was the sweetest dog on earth. She was glad that Bobby, Dean, and Sam had taken care of the demon that had killed him, but she still missed him.

Dean squinted his eyes, "A dog? Why?" He asked. He didn't understand why all of a sudden Liz would bring that up. Gabrielle half laughed, seeing what Liz had decided to bring up just because she saw that dog.

Liz shrugged, as she walked, "I miss having one." She answered, then also thought that Robby would be fond to have a dog to play with.

"No." Dean replied, he didn't care much for dogs, "As I was saying, Sam, before Lizzie cut me off." Liz rolled her eyes, "Joints like this are only tourist traps, right? I mean, you know, balls rolling uphill, furniture nailed to the ceiling, they're only dangerous to your wallet." He said, as he folded up the Mystery Spot's flyer.

"Okay, look, I'm just saying, there are spots in the world where holes open up and swallow people. The Bermuda Triangle, uh, the Oregon Vortex-" Sam went on.

"Broward County Mystery Spot?" Dean asked, cutting Sam off, not wanting to believe the place for a split second.

"Well sometimes these places are legit."

"Dean, Sam's right with this. I mean, who knows? Maybe there really is something going on there." Gabrielle spoke up, trying to convince Dean to check the place out.

"All right, so if it is legit, and that's a big-ass if, what's the lore?"

"Well-" Sam started, before Dean collided with a girl as she tried to walk past the four and down the street, then apologized to him, before Dean turned back around and began to walk with the others again, "The lore's pretty frigging nuts, actually. They say these places the magnetic fields are so strong that they can bend spacetime, sending victims no one knows where."

"Sounds a little _X-Files_ to me." Dean replied, looking over at the two movers trying to get a desk through the door and bickering towards each other.

"All right, look, I'm not saying this is really happening, but if it is, we gotta check it out, see if we can do something."

"I'm with Sam on this one." Gabrielle agreed.

Dean huffed, "You're always on his side."

Gabrielle scoffed, "Are not." She retorted, Sam just slightly smiled, "I'm just saying that this place is probably real, if not, it doesn't hurt to check it out at least." Gabrielle commented, she really just wanted something to do and didn't want to sit back at the motel waiting on any calls from one of her fellow hunters if they caught any wiff of Bela.

Liz groaned, "If we're gonna waste our time with this, and if Dean and I are right about this place, I call the next hunt."

Gabrielle snorted, rolling her eyes, "Okay, sure."

"Wait, so we're going then?" Sam asked, not knowing who all was in or not.

"All right, all right, we'll go tonight, after they close, get ourselves a nice long look." Dean answered, not that he was so fond of wasting his time with the place, that was. Liz groaned, not wanting to waste her time either, but then continued to walk down the street and back to their motel.

xxxxxx

Gabrielle pick locked the door, unlocking it, then put the hair pin back into her pocket then turned on her flashlight and opened the door, Dean, Sam, and Liz followed behind her as they walked into a hallway colored neon green with black double spiral painted on the walls and doors. Liz yawned, then shook her head, Dean looked over at her hearing her yawn, "I told you that you should've just stayed back at the motel." He whispered at her, knowing she was probably going to get tired quickly and mess up everything.

Liz rolled her eyes, "Dean, I'm perfectly fine." She whispered back at him, irritated. Dean mocked her and she looked over at him quickly hearing him and hit him in the arm, making him almost drop his flashlight to hold his arm after her punching him since she had hit him quite hard.

Sam looked back at them, "Will you two stop that?!" He whispered in a yell towards them, Liz just stuck out her tongue at him and Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head, then he pulled out the EMF as they walked into one of the rooms.

Dean shined his flashlight up to the upside-down ceiling where a table with a lamp, and ashtray was attached it, "Wow." He spoke, Liz turned over to him and looked up to what he was looking at and then huffed, "Uncanny."

"Very." Liz added, rolling her eyes and then going back to looking around the place trying to find anything that would spark her attention, but nothing was, while Sam used the EMF as he examined a table with a poultry dish attached to it, angled to it's side.

Dean and Liz walked over towards the same table as Sam walked away, Gabrielle walked around another part of the room. Dean turned to Sam, "Find anything?" He asked.

"No." Sam answered, as he held the EMF up and tried to get any spikes.

"You have any idea what you're looking for?"

"Uh, yeah." Sam replied, Dean raised an eyebrow then Sam tilted his head to the side, "No." He answered, seriously.

Liz huffed, "See, I told you guys this place was a blow." She spoke up, Gabrielle rolled her eyes at her sister, "I say we leave this place and go back to the motel, get some sleep."

Gabrielle snorted, "Liz, if you're tired you should've just stayed back at the motel." She had a feeling that Liz was going to complain about being tired, but of course her sister had to prove that she was fine and the baby wasn't going to slow her down.

"Psh, I'm fine." Liz replied, as she walked to a part of the room. Gabrielle shook her head, then went back to examining the room.

Dean shined his flashlight over to the wall, seeing a shark head attached to it, Liz looked over at it and then shook her head, "What the hell are you people doing here?!" Liz jumped, turning around and seeing who she guessed was the owner of the place, holding a shotgun at them all. The others turned around to him, Dean brought out his pistol.

Dean held his hand up, pointing his gun elsewhere, "Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, we can explain."

"You robbing me?" The owner asked, then pointed the gun over at Liz.

Liz gasped, lifting her hands up, "Hey now, dude, if we were wanting to rob somewhere, we wouldn't pick this place." She replied to him, then shifted her eyes over towards Dean.

"Look, nobody's robbing you, calm down." Sam spoke trying to assure the man, the owner moved and pointed his gun over at Sam.

"Just put your gun down and we will explain everything." Gabrielle spoke, the guy turned to look over at her and she held her hands up as he pointed the gun at her.

Dean began to lean down, to put his pistol down on the ground, the guy heard Dean put on the safety and moved over at him, "Don't move!" He ordered.

"Just putting the gun down." Dean replied, trying to show the guy he meant no harm, but the guy's finger slipped, causing the gun to go off.

Liz quickly turned over at Dean as the bullet hit him and he fell, "No!" She screamed, running over towards him.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, running over and got down on the floor across from Liz, who held Dean in her arms.

Gabrielle turned quickly over towards the owner, "Call 911!" She screamed at him, seeing that he just stood there in shook.

Liz shook her head quickly, tears building in her eyes, "No. No. No. No No." She repeated, her voice cracking, as she brought Dean close to her.

"I-I didn't mean to-" The owner tried to apologize, Gabrielle looked over at him, glaring at him before he turned to leave and call for an ambulance. Gabrielle then turned back to Sam and Liz, not believing that this was actually happening, wishing that this was just one of her horrible nightmares and she'd soon enough wake up.

Liz put her head down, sobbing as Dean died in her arms. Dean looked over at Sam, trying to catch some breath, and Sam just shook his head, "No, Dean, not like this. You can't." He tried to assure Dean, hoping his brother would fight long enough.

Gabrielle shook her head, "Oh, please, God, no." She muttered under her breath, she just stood there, she just couldn't seem to move.

Liz slightly shook Dean, "Come on, Dean, you can't do this to me. You can't leave me, not now. I can't raise our baby without you." She tried to coach him on to fight, Dean just looked over at her and coughed, then reached his hand over and took a hold of her hand. Liz breathed in, not wanting this to be there last moment together. She couldn't lose him too. Dean squeezed Liz's hand, before it fell and then his head tilted to the side as he went limp, "Dean!" Liz screamed, but got no response from him and watched as he closed his eyes, "Dean?! No!" She sobbed, putting her head down and bringing him close.

Gabrielle put her hand up her mouth, tears fell down as she watched her sister and Sam near Dean's side as he died. Gabrielle shook her head, this wasn't suppose to happen, Dean wasn't suppose to leave them like this. He was suppose to be there, he was suppose to fight and they were suppose to save him from going to Hell so he could see his child born. This wasn't what was suppose to happen. Gabrielle then closed her eyes, hoping that if when she opened them that maybe, just maybe, Dean would be alive.


	36. Mystery Spot Part 2

**Author's Notes: Alright, you guys are probably going to wonder why I switched Gabrielle and Sam with this episode, you'll know by the next chapter when Gabe appears! ;)  
Anyways, I hope you like part two! =)**

* * *

Gabrielle grunted as her face hit the floor in a thump, she opened her eyes and squinted her eyebrows as she looked at the floor and then she brought her hand up and rubbed her head. Hadn't she just been at the Mystery Spot? Surely she had been. How was she laying here on the motel floor? She quickly brought herself up from the floor to look around the room, on her bed Sam was sprawled out and snoring loudly. She then darted her head quickly over towards Dean and Liz in their bed.

_What the hell? _She asked herself, not understanding how she was back to where she had been earlier that morning. Unless...had that all been a dream? One of her weird visions? How could it have been a vision, though? She looked over to the clock as it switched from 5:57am to 5:58am. She walked around her and Sam's bed, looking over at him as he had his head in the pillow, snoring. Then she looked over again towards Dean and Liz. Liz laid her head on Dean's chest, as his arm was wrapped around her.

Gabrielle blinked, shaking her head, figuring that had probably been one of her weird visions. She stood in front of the table in the middle of the room that the lamp and clock sat on. She debated on turning the radio on once the time hit 6am. After all, what was the possibility that Heat Of The Moment by Asia would come on again, right? Wrong.

"_It was the heat of the moment!"_

Gabrielle's eyes widened as the song came on after she turned the radio volume switch up and then she heard everyones groans, "Dammit, Elle! I told you not to wake us up at this time!" Dean yelled at her, as he turned to his side to dig his head in the pillow.

Gabrielle looked over at Sam, who now sat up in the bed and was giving her the same bitch face he had before when she played this song, "Asia? Really?" He asked, in the same 'you got to be kidding me' tone of voice.

Gabrielle shrugged, not knowing if she should exactly say the same thing she had to him before. Sam groaned, falling back into the bed and digging his head into the pillow, "Screw you, Elle!" Dean yelled, his voice muffled as his head was in the pillow. She turned around, to see Liz giving her the same death glare, but gulped before she could say anything to Gabrielle and then threw the blanket off of her and darted towards the bathroom, "Great! Now you just set her off!"

Gabrielle just squinted her eyes, watching as everything seemed to play the exact same way it had in her 'dream'. Although this time, she wondered, could she save Dean from his death now that she knew of it?

xxxxxx

Gabrielle crossed her arms while she stood by the door, waiting for everyone else to get ready. Sam was at the bathroom door, same thing he had done in she guessed her vision, "Come on, Liz!" Sam yelled, as he knocked on the bathroom door while Liz took the bathroom up, "I've gotta go!" Sam crossed his legs and then turned to Dean, "Thanks a lot, Dean."

Gabrielle watched, as Dean gave Sam the same face of confusion, not knowing what Sam was blaming him for, "What'd I do?" He asked.

"It's your fault we have to put up with this," Sam said, pointing back to the door, "For the next seven months!" Gabrielle looked over at Dean, watching him roll his eyes. She decided not to say what she had said to them before about Liz's morning sickness.

She turned to look back to the bathroom as the door creaked open and Liz walked out, waving her hand up in the air, "Bathroom is all yours!" She said, jumping once Sam ran past her and into the bathroom then slammed it shut. Liz looked over at Gabrielle, noticing that Gabrielle had been acting all strange this morning, "Um, Elle, you okay there?" She asked, worried.

Gabrielle slightly shook her self and breathed, then looked back at Liz and gave her a smile, "Yeah, I'm fine." She lied.

Liz squinted her eyebrows trying to study her sister to see if she was lying, but just shrugged, "Alright, whatever." She replied, as she walked back over to her and Dean's bed, grabbing her shoes that laid on the floor at the end of the bed.

xxxxxx

It wasn't long until they all got ready to head out for breakfast, Gabrielle and Sam walked behind Dean and Liz on the sidewalk. Gabrielle sighed, "Hey, Dean, Liz," Gabrielle spoke up, Dean and Liz stopped and turned around, Sam turned towards Gabrielle, "You guys go a head, um...I need to talk to Sam about something."

Dean tilted his head to the side, then shrugged and straightened it again, "Well, alright. Come on, Lizzie." He said, as he turned around and started to head towards the diner. Liz squinted her eyes to study her sister, but Gabrielle just gave Liz a smile and Liz just shook her head then turned around and caught up with Dean.

"Elle, what is it you have to tell me? Is everything alright?" Sam asked, seeing how Gabrielle had been acting weird since they all woke up earlier and strangely mute, which she never was.

Gabrielle sighed, then taking her hand and ran it through her hair, taking her eyes to look at Sam's, "That's the thing...I don't really know." Sam stared at her blankly, trying to understand what Gabrielle was trying to tell him. Gabrielle sighed, looking to her side, "I think I had a vision..."

Sam stood straight up, tilting his head slightly to the side, "You had another vision about Liz?"

Gabrielle shook her head, "It wasn't about Liz..."

Sam crossed his arms, "Who was it about then?" Gabrielle looked down towards the ground in silence, Sam walked closer to her, "Elle, who was it?" Gabrielle was still silent, she didn't know about telling Sam that Dean was going to die this time, "Was it me?"

Gabrielle shook her head, "No..no..." She looked back up at him, "It wasn't about you."

"Then who?"

Gabrielle sighed, "It..." She paused, "It was about Dean..."

Sam stiffened himself, "It was about Dean?" Gabrielle just nodded her head, "What happened?" Gabrielle looked away, Sam sighed, looking down to the ground and then back up at Gabrielle, "Elle, look at me." Gabrielle turned her head back to him, their eyes locked on each other, "What happened in the vision?" He asked, this time his voice was more stern. He knew she was having trouble talking about it, but he had to know what was about to happen to his brother.

xxxxxx

Sam and Gabrielle walked into the diner, looking around Gabrielle spotted Dean and Liz at the same booth they had chosen in her 'vision'. Dean and Liz were bickering about something, Gabrielle half smiled and then her and Sam began to walk up. Sam cleared his throat and Dean and Liz both stopped bickering with each other and looked up as him and Gabrielle took their seat in the booth, "What were you two just spatting back and forth about?" Sam asked, a slight laugh to his voice.

"Dean called me fat." Liz answered, crossing her arms and sitting back in the seat.

Dean groaned, "I didn't call you fat, I said I didn't want you hunting when your stomach looks like a damn balloon about to pop; learn the difference." Gabrielle blinked and looked over at Dean, hearing what he had said was almost close to what he had said to Liz before in her vision.

Liz snorted, "What's the difference? You're still calling me fat either way."

Dean put his head back, looking up to the ceiling, he did not like pregnant Liz at all. Next time, he was going to make sure that they were careful, "No. I didn't." He then sighed, putting his head in the upright position again and looked at Sam, "C'mon, Sam, help me out here."

Sam shrugged, "You did kinda call her fat, saying as she's going to get that way eventually."

Liz smirked, Sam was on her side, "See!" She said, turning her head towards Dean, who rolled his eyes, then Liz went and leaned back against the seat again, "Hopefully this little guy isn't going to be as big as Robby, I almost thought I was going to have twins when I was carrying him." She groaned, she was going to miss her figure.

"How much did he weigh?" Sam asked, a little curious.

"Nine and a half. I was in labor for two days with him, it was not fun." Liz answered, Gabrielle couldn't believe it. Right now about what they all were chatting about was close to her 'vision'. She didn't like it one bit.

Before they could continue talking, the waitress, Dorris, came by with her notepad and pen in hand, "You guys ready to order?" She asked them, with a warm smile.

"Yes, I'll have the special, side of bacon and a coffee." Dean answered, giving Dorris a smile. Gabrielle blinked and looked over at him, seeing as he ordered the same exact thing he had before. Nope. She didn't like where any of this was going.

"Make it two coffees and a short stack." Sam added. Gabrielle quickly turned her head and squinted her eyebrows at Sam.

"No coffee for me, I'll have some orange juice and how about two sunny side's with side of bacon, extra...and add some sausage, too." Liz replied, Gabrielle was now officially freaked out. She didn't even hear Dorris ask her what she wanted.

Dean snapped his fingers over towards Gabrielle, seeing she was off in space somewhere, "Hey, Elle! You with us?" He asked, snapping her out of everything.

Gabrielle shook her head then looked over at Dorris, "No. Nothing for me." She replied, Dorris just nodded and then turned around and headed over to get their orders up.

"Okay, Elle, what's the deal here? You've been acting strange all morning." Dean asked, as he crossed his arms on the table and looked over at her, seeing after what just happened that he should ask questions since she wasn't completely fine from what he could tell.

Gabrielle sighed, debating on telling Dean and Liz about what happened. Sam looked over at her, a little concerned, "You ever had a dream before and then once you woke up you felt like you were reliving it?" She asked, while Dean stared blankly at her, "Like a day happened before?"

"You mean like déjà vu?"

Gabrielle shook her head, "No. I mean, like it really happened before, almost like it wasn't completely a dream."

Liz tilted her head to the side, "Elle, did you have another vision?" Dean looked over at Liz, then looked back to Gabrielle.

"I-I think so...I don't really know," Gabrielle confessed, running her hand through her hair, "My vision aren't normally like what's going on..."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, then looked to Sam if he knew what she was talking about and he shrugged his shoulders, even though he knew about the so called 'vision'.

Gabrielle opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Dorris who walked up with their drinks and Dean's hot sauce, "Two Coffees, black," She said, as she handed Sam and Dean their coffees, "Orange juice for the lady," She said, giving Liz over a smile as she handed Liz her drink, Gabrielle, who hadn't taken the window seat like she had before, noticed the hot sauce start to wobble, "And some hot sauce for the—oops! Crap!" She cursed, once the hot sauce fell, but Gabrielle quickly caught it before it could fall on the floor, then she handed it back to Dorris, "Thanks." She said, then put the hot sauce on the table in front of Dean.

Dean chuckled, then looked over at Gabrielle once Dorris left, "Nice reflexes." He commented, Gabrielle just sat there and didn't say anything back.

xxxxxx

"Alright, let me clear this through my head again." Dean said, as the four walked down the street, "You're reliving this day over?"

"Yes! That's what I've been trying to tell you guys." Gabrielle answered, of course Sam easily believed her but Dean and Liz on the other hand weren't quite as easy, "Yesterday was Tuesday, but today is Tuesday too!"

Liz blinked and shook her head, "Yeah, I'm not getting this at all. You can't just relive a day over, it's just not possible." She spoke, then she smiled as they walked past the Golden Retriever tied up that barked at them.

"You guys don't believe me?" Gabrielle asked, how was it that they didn't believe her but Sam actually did?

"I'm sorry, Elle, but what you're spitting out here is not making a pick of sense." Dean replied, Gabrielle just groaned and threw back her head. Then she noticed, once she brought her head back up, Dean run into the same girl he had in her so called vision, "Look, I'm just saying that it's crazy, you know, I mean, even for us crazy. Dingo ate my baby crazy. You sure it wasn't a vision?"

Gabrielle sighed, nodding her head, "It was way too vivid for it to be a vision, mostly my visions are quick, fast, and blurry. Also I get them at least a while before it happens not a day before." She tried to explain, hoping that Dean and Liz would finally believe her.

Liz turned, stopping in front of her sister and Sam and Dean both stopped to their sides, "Alright, if it wasn't a vision, what did happen?"

Gabrielle turned her head over towards Sam and he gave her the 'go on and tell her- look, then she sighed and turned her head back to Liz, "Okay, we were at the Mystery Spot..." She began, but then trailed off and paused.

Liz crossed her arms, standing up straight, "And then what?"

Gabrielle sighed, "Then I woke up." She just couldn't bare to tell Liz that Dean was going to die, she just couldn't, it was too hard.

Liz squinted her eyebrows, tilting her head to the side, then she shook her head and turned to continue walking. Gabrielle watched as they passed the movers trying to fit the desk through the door, "Wait!" Gabrielle called out, making them all stop before passing the road, "The Mystery Spot, it has something to do with this, I bet it does."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "So, what?"

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "So..." She trailed, "We should check it out, please. It'd help me."

Dean nodded, "All right, all right, we'll go tonight, after it closes, get ourselves a nice long look."

"Wait!" Sam spoke up, remembering that Gabrielle had told him that Dean had been shot after they broke in. The others turned to look at him, "How about we go now, business hours, nice and crowded."

Dean squinted his eyebrows at Sam, then looked over at Gabrielle, "You two are both confusing the hell out of me today." He said, Gabrielle just lifted her eyes in half a roll at him, "Okay, we'll go now." Dean said, as he turned and began to walk across the street a head, the others then began to follow him, Liz was about to run up to be next to him, but then she jumped back once a car came from the left and slammed into Dean.

Gabrielle's eyes widened in horror, seeing the scene, "Dean!" Liz screamed, as she ran up to him, Sam looked over at Gabrielle, but then took off to stand by Dean. Gabrielle ran up, standing over them as Liz held Dean in her arms, "No. No. Dean, come on, you can't." She sobbed, as she ran her hand through his head, hoping to get some reaction but he was limp.

Sam looked up at Gabrielle, "You said he died at the Mystery Spot!" He yelled at her, Gabrielle just took a step back and closed her eyes...

xxxxxx

Gabrielle grunted as her head met with the floor, she then shot her eyes open and saw she was staring at the brown like beige colored carpet. Her eyes widened, then she scrambled up off of the floor and looked to see that everyone was in their original spots, Sam sprawled out on the bed snoring, then Dean and Liz on the other bed cuddled up to each other. He mouth gaped wide open.

xxxxxx

"Alright, will you guys just shut up and listen to me?!" Gabrielle asked, as she slammed her fist on the table while they sat at the diner. She was frustrated as Dean and Liz were yet again not believing a word she said. Sam looked over at her, quite concerned.

Dean blinked, taking his head back a little at Gabrielle flipping out, "Woah, Elle, what the hell is wrong with you?" He asked, seeing as Gabrielle was acting off all morning.

Gabrielle opened her mouth to say something, but then closed once Dorris walked over, "You guys ready?" She asked them.

"Dean will take the special, side of bacon, coffee, black. Sam will take the short stack, coffee, black. And Liz will have two sunny sides, with side of bacon, extra, and add some sausage there too; being pregnant automatically makes her have two stomachs. Also, she'll take orange juice instead of coffee, nothing for me, thanks." Gabrielle answered, fast pace.

Dorris just looked at her strange and so did the other three, "You got it." She replied, before turning around and walking away to put in their orders.

"Um...Elle...how did you know what I wanted?" Liz asked, a little freaked out by her sister. Okay, it was A LOT more than just a little.

"I told you, I swear that I'm in a time loop." Gabrielle replied, looking over at Liz, who thought her sister had finally cracked and gone crazy.

"You mean like Groundhog Day?" Dean asked, that was actually one of his favorite movies.

"Yes, totally and completely like Groundhog Day."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, he really didn't know what to believe but, something had to be making Gabrielle a little topsy this morning.

"Yes! That's what I've been trying to explain to you guys." Gabrielle replied, she knew it would be hard to get them all to believe her but she had to somehow, "You guys still don't believe, though, don't you?"

Dean sighed, "It's just a little crazy, I mean even for us crazy, you know, like, uh-"

"Dingo ate my baby crazy?" Gabrielle cut Dean off, who blinked and put his head back and looked at her blankly.

"How'd you know I was going to say that?"

"Because you said it before, Dean, how many times to I have to prove to you guys that I'm telling the truth here?" Gabrielle asked, she felt like pulling her hair out at the moment. She paused, seeing Dorris walk back over with a tray and the drinks on it.

"Two coffees, black." She said, as she handed Sam and Dean their coffees, "Some orange juice for the lady." Gabrielle sighed, seeing as everything was going the same, she looked over to the hot sauce on the tray, seeing it begin to wobble, "And some hot sauce for the-crap!" Dorris gasped, as the hot sauce fell off of the tray, Gabrielle although, once again, caught it before it fell then handed it to Dorris and she looked at her shocked, "Thanks." She replied, as she took the bottle and then put it on the table in front of Dean.

Dean looked over at Gabrielle, "Nice reflexes." He commented, Liz tilted her head quickly to the side over at her sister, not having a clue what was going on.

"It wasn't reflexes, I knew that was going to happen." Gabrielle replied, exasperated.

"Woah, Elle, look...I'm sorry, I'm just finding it hard to believe you with this." Dean apologized, he never saw Gabrielle act like this before. Maybe she was telling the truth? But, he had to get real here, sure they lived crazy lives but could she really be in a time loop? He just couldn't see how that could actually be even remotely possible.

"Come on, you guys gotta just believe me on this. You have to!" Gabrielle practically almost screamed, but she kept her voice low.

"Hey, calm down." Dean tried to reason with Gabrielle, not that it was really working though. He knew that normally she could hold herself together well but, she looked like her head was about to spin out of control.

"No! I can't calm down! I just can't!"

Liz couldn't believe how her sister was acting, it wasn't like Gabrielle to ever act this way. She felt like she should probably believe what her sister was saying, but it was still all amounts of crazy, "Gabby, look-"

"No, Liz! You know why I can't calm down? Because Dean dies today." Gabrielle breathed, her eyes locked on Liz, who's eyes widened and then Sam looked over at Gabrielle and then to Dean.

Dean blinked, then tilted his head back and a little to the side, hearing what Gabrielle had just spat out, "I'm not gonna die, not today."

Gabrielle turned back to look at Dean, "I've watched you die, twice. I won't let it happen again, I just won't go through with it. Okay? Just believe me, please. That's all I ask from you."

Dean sighed, "All right. I still think you're nuts, but okay, whatever this is, we'll figure it out."

Gabrielle slightly smiled, Sam put his hand on her shoulder and rubbed it, she brought her hand up and then held his, "Elle, we'll stop this, okay?" Sam assured her, but Gabrielle just nodded and kept silent.

xxxxxx

Gabrielle walked down the street with the other three, watching the same exact things happen again, they passed the Golden Retriever barking at them, Dean ran into the woman and then they passed the bickering movers trying to get the desk through a door. Gabrielle just sighed, "And you think this cheesy-ass tourist trap has something to do with it?" Dean asked, bringing Gabrielle out of her thoughts.

"It has to, it's the only explanation for all of this since it's the only link. I'm willing to bet that something really is up with that place, maybe the magnetic fields bending spacetime or...god, I don't really know!" Gabrielle replied, as she ran her hands through her hair, almost wanting to pull her hair out from frustration.

"Come on, that seems way too X-Files though, I mean...magnetic fields bending spacetime? Really?" Liz spoke up, "Are you sure this wasn't one of your visions?"

"Liz, I'm sure as hell that it wasn't a vision. It couldn't have been. It was way too vivid."

"So, what are we to do then, go to the Mystery Spot and check the place out?" Sam asked, Gabrielle just shrugged.

"Here, how about we'll go tonight after they close, get ourselves a nice long look." Dean spoke, but Gabrielle fast paced and walked in front of them, remembering how Dean had died there when they had done that, and she stopped in front of them making the others stop, "What?" Dean asked.

"We can't go tonight" Gabrielle protested.

"Why not?"

Gabrielle licked her lips and then looked down to the ground, "Because..." She trailed, then paused and looked up, but then to the side.

"Elle, what happens there?" Sam asked, walking up to her.

Gabrielle looked up and at Sam, then looked over at Dean, "Because you die there."

"I die there?" Dean repeated.

Gabrielle nodded, then huffed, "Well, blown away, actually."

Dean sighed, then turned to walk past her, "Alright, let's go now then." He said, as he began walking, but then Gabrielle ran up, grabbed his jacket and then pulled him back before the same car driven by Mr. Pickett could slam into him. Dean's eyes widened and then he turned to Gabrielle, "Wait, did he?"

Gabrielle nodded, "That was the second time I watched you die, yesterday."

"And?"

Gabrielle squinted her eyebrows and looked up at Dean, tilting her head to the side, "And what?"

Dean cocked a smile, "Did it look cool like in the movies?" He asked, with a slight chuckle. Gabrielle just glared at him, she couldn't believe he actually asked that.

"Seriously, Dean?" Sam asked, looking over to his brother with a glare.

Dean looked over at Sam, "What?" Then he looked at Liz, who stood next to Sam, she was also giving him one of her many death glares, "Come on, Lizzie..." Liz rolled her eyes and then punched him in the arm, "Ow!" He yelled, since she had punched him quite hard, and then he brought his hand up to hold his arm where Liz had punched him. Gabrielle just huffed and shook her head.

xxxxxx

"Guys, I can't tell you how much I appreciate this. We could use all the good ink we can get." The owner of the Mystery Spot said to Dean, Sam, Gabrielle, and Liz who were in their business clothing, much to Liz's dismay of course since she had to wear a black knee length dress, the skirt of hers didn't fit anymore because she had gained weight from the pregnancy and even though before she wasn't showing much of a bump from her normal clothes, the dress slightly showed a small pouch since she was super skinny the bump only showed a little more.

"How long have you owned the place, Mr. Kopiak?" Sam asked, his notepad and pen in hand.

"My family's been guarding the secrets here since you don't want to know when."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes and snorted, then looked back over to Mr. Kopiak, "So, would you have noticed if anything strange ever happened here?" Gabrielle asked.

Mr. Kopiak looked over at her, "Strange? Strange happens here all the time. It's a Mystery Spot." He answered, then chuckled.

"Please, what does that even mean?" Gabrielle asked, her voice could tell that she wasn't in the mood for any jokes.

"Well, uh, it's where the laws of physics have no meaning."

Gabrielle groaned, "Oh, come on, don't give me that. Like how?"

Sam looked over at Gabrielle, seeing she was getting irritated and looked like she was about to crack, "Elle..." Sam said, in his stern voice. Gabrielle just rolled her eyes at him. Sam sighed, then looked over at Mr. Kopiak and gave him a half smile, "Sorry, she's had a rough day."

"Understandable." Mr. Kopiak replied.

"The guy who went missing, Dexter Hasselback, he take the tour?" Dean asked, then looked over to Gabrielle, a little concerned.

Mr. Kopiak slightly laughed at the question and looked at Dean, "Uh, uh, hold on a minute, what kind of article is this?"

"We already told you, not your fault you forgot, now just answer the question." Gabrielle spoke up, her voice getting a bit angry. Sam wondered if he would have to take Gabrielle outside and let Liz and Dean do the rest of the interview so Gabrielle wouldn't latch out.

"The police scoured every inch of this place. They couldn't find that man. I never seen him before. We're a family establishment-"

Gabrielle didn't want to deal with this anymore, she walked up closer to the guy and stared down at him, he turned and looked at her, a little scared, "Listen, I know there's something weird going on here just tell me if you know about it or not." She ordered him, as she gritted her teeth and glared deep.

"Woah, Elle!" Sam said, as he pulled her back to give the guy some space.

Gabrielle pushed her arm back, jabbing Sam in the side with her elbow so he let go and then she turned around, "Sam, just let me do this!"

Sam shook his head, "I'm taking you outside, you need air." He said, then he grabbed her arm again and looked over at Mr. Kopiak, "I'm very sorry about her." He apologized before dragging her out.

Liz blinked and shook her head, "Yeah, she's just had a very terrible day." She gave him a half smile, "So, can you tell us anything more?" She asked.

"Okay, look, I bought the joint at a foreclosure auction last March, all right?" Mr. Kopiak answered, Dean and Liz shifted their eyes to each other, then back at the owner, "Hell, I used to sell bail bonds."

Dean sighed, clicking his pen and then putting the notepad and pen back in his pocket, "Okay, thanks for your convince, we'll go now." He said, seeing as they were done there, then he turned to Liz, "Liz, come on." Liz breathed and then turned and followed Dean out of the Mystery Spot, meeting up with Gabrielle and Sam outside, the sky had started to turn night, "Elle, I hate to say it, but that place is a bust. It's all full of crap."

Gabrielle crossed her arms and looked to her side, Liz rolled her eyes at her sister, "I'm sorry, Gabby, but the Mystery Spot isn't the reason for what's going on with you."

Gabrielle turned her head quickly over to Liz, her eyes narrowed on her sister, "So, what now then?"

Liz shrugged, "Well, obviously Dean hasn't died, so maybe we stopped it?" She guessed, but Gabrielle knew something was still up.

"Lizzie's right and if we haven't stopped it, how about we all just go head back to the motel and lay low until midnight." Dean offered, Gabrielle sighed and just nodded. Dean gave her a quick smile and then clapped his hands together, "Great. Let's go grab some take out, Lizzie you up for Chinese?" He asked, knowing that since Liz was pregnant she could possibly be craving something much more different than what he had in mind.

Liz shrugged, "Eh, I guess he'll settle with Chinese." She replied, although Dean still felt that they were going to have a girl, not a boy.

Dean smiled, tilting his head to the side and then turned and began to walk down the street, "Alright, Chinese it is then." He said, Liz rolled her eyes and slightly smiled then turned and began to walk behind him, Gabrielle and Sam following until they all stopped once they heard a rope snap and then before Gabrielle knew it, the desk that the movers had been trying to get through the door had pulled it up from a rope, but it wasn't sturdy enough to handle the desk and it snapped, making the desk fall on Dean. Gabrielle just stood there in shock, until...

xxxxxx

Gabrielle grunted as he face hit with the floor once again, she shook her head and her eyes shot wide open, while she stared down at the beige carpet, she could hear Sam's snoring from where he laid above on the bed. She was back on the motel floor, it was Tuesday, again. She groaned and then put her head back onto the floor, she felt like screaming into the carpet. This was not what she had planned. She then groaned again and slammed her fist on the floor. How many times was she going to be put through this day before she cracked and decided to kill herself instead? She slightly regretted asking that to herself though.


	37. Mystery Spot Part 3

**Authors Notes: Alright, so I decided I would actually make this into four parts only because I plan to put more detail into the 6 months later bit. Btw I will have Gabriel in a lot more for later chapters. Instead of Mystery Spot being the last episode he's in until Changing Channels. You'll find out later as to why exactly, too. Anyways, on with part three! =) **

* * *

Gabrielle sat in the booth at the diner researching on her laptop about Dexter Hasselback as she used the wifi, she didn't know how many more Tuesday's she could take. She figured she'd probably been through over a hundred, she watched Dean die every possible way; choking on his sausage, slipping in the shower, poisoned by a taco, electrocuted by his razor, she accidentally even killed him with an axe as she tried to tear down the Mystery Spot, he was even shot by an arrow, and mauled by that Golden Retriever they contentiously walked by every Tuesday.

Every. Possible. Way.

And she could never stop it, no matter how hard she tried, Dean always died and then she would fall on the floor of the motel room again and the day would start all over. She tried researching, but couldn't find anything on that as to what was making this happen to her. She just didn't know how many more she had to go through.

"Hmmm." Gabrielle said, as she read through the police report while the others ate their breakfast, Sam although stopped eating and turned to look at her to hear what she was about to say, "This police report says that Dexter Hasselback was...or, well...is a professor. Although, that's not exactly all what he is..." She trailed off.

"What is he?" Dean asked, as he stuff his mouth with food.

Gabrielle looked over at him, slightly disgusted, then shook her head, "Well, I talked to his daughter, alright? Apparently the dude was quite the quite the journalist, I mean, he's got columns in magazines, a blog..." She trailed off, "He writes about tourist attractions." She explained more, "Mystery spots, UFO crash sites, he debunks them. The guy's put at least four places out of business."

"Let me see that." Sam said, motioning towards the laptop, pushing his finished plate of food to the middle of the table, then Gabrielle handed him over her laptop and he read through it, then he huffed, "Dexter Hasselback...truth warrior."

Dean half laughed, "More like a pompous schmuck, you ask me." He commented.

"Yeah, he's so full of himself. I read everything the guy had written." Gabrielle spoke up, crossing her arms.

Sam blinked, then he lifted his head up and looked over at Gabrielle, "How did you research all of that?" He asked, squinting his eyebrows.

Gabrielle leaned over, closing her laptop, "Not important, let's go." She said, then she grabbed her laptop, putting it in her bag, and got up from the booth. Liz drank down the rest of her orange juice before moving out of the booth. Dean laughed and Gabrielle turned to him, "What's so funny?"

"I just, it's just funny, you know, I mean, this guy spends his whole life crapping on Mystery Spots and then he vanishes into one. It's kinda poetic, you know, just desserts." Dean commented, Gabrielle just nodded, then looked over to the bar table to see the man who had been sitting there finished plate, noticing that he had strawberry syrup. She noticed something off, the guy had maple syrup the last Tuesdays she's been through, then he suddenly has strawberry?

Liz turned around, seeing that Gabrielle was staring at the finished plate, "Elle, what's wrong?" She asked.

Gabrielle looked around, towards the window and watched the guy walk down the street, "That guy has had maple syrup for the last hundred Tuesday's I have been through and now suddenly he changes it to strawberry?" Gabrielle commented, seeing that nothing else ever changed but now that just did.

"It's a free country. Man can't choose his own syrup, huh? What have we become?" Dean spoke, a slight chuckle.

Gabrielle just turned to look at him, "Dean, nothing ever changes here. Nothing. Ever. Except for me."

xxxxxx

Gabrielle grunted as she hit her face on the floor once again, for once Dean didn't actually die, that was one good thing, but now she knew she had to find out about the man who had changed his syrup.

xxxxxx

"Yeah, no doubt about it, you're dealing with a Trickster." Bobby said, as Gabrielle talked to him on the phone while the others got ready.

"Figured much, never hunted one before but from what I've heard they're annoying bastards." Gabrielle replied, as she skimmed through a webpage on her laptop as she sat at the table in the room.

"I helped Sam and Dean with one before and they are, trust me. Anyways, I gotta get off here, Robby just woke up and is cryin' up a storm." Gabrielle chuckled at Bobby, "I'll talk to you later girl."

Gabrielle nodded, running a hand through her hair, "Yeah, okay, thanks." She said, before she took her phone away from her ear and closed it, then put it up to her lip, sighing, and putting it on the table. She heard about Tricksters before, she helped a few fellow hunters with research once, she thought she'd check up with Bobby just encase, see what he also knew.

"Hey, Elle!" Gabrielle looked up, hearing Sam call her. Him, Dean, and Liz stood by the door waiting for her, "You coming or what?"

"Yeah! I'll catch up in a minute, just go a head!" She waved off, giving them all a smile. Dean just shrugged and turned around, Liz following him in salute, but Sam stayed there and Gabrielle sighed, "Sam, you can go. I just need to do a few things, okay?" She assured him, Sam sighed and then turned around, closing the door behind him and leaving the room. Gabrielle smirked, then closed her laptop and walked over to her and Sam's bed, leaning down onto the ground and then pulling out from under the bed a wooden stake she had been hiding. She grinned, then looked around, spotted a bag on a table in front of her laptop and she got up, walked over to it, and then put the wooden stake in the bag then hid it in her jacket under her arm before leaving the motel room and catching up with the others.

It didn't take long for Gabrielle to catch up with the other three, they hadn't walked far since Liz complained about walking too fast and it tired her out easier now because of the baby. When they got to the diner, Gabrielle didn't order anything, she just kept an eye on the man who was eating pancakes as he sat at the bar stool. She had already tried to explain to the three what was going on, how she had been reliving the same Tuesday over and over. Sam, obviously believed her, although Dean and Liz were still confused at how that could even be possible because they didn't remember a thing, "So you think you're caught in some kind of what, again?" Dean asked, as Gabrielle just watched the man eat.

"I told you, now eat your breakfast." Gabrielle ordered, a little fast and sternly, turning her head to Dean and then turning it back to watch the man eating pancakes, who now finished his food and got up to leave.

"Elle, are you okay, or-?" Liz asked, a little worried about her sister, but Gabrielle didn't answer her and she got up, pulling out the bag she had hidden, "Dean, move!" Liz ordered, pushing Dean out of the booth as the both of them saw Gabrielle pull out the bag and leave, Sam was already on her trail. Dean groaned, moving out of the booth and then pulled out his wallet, leaving a tip on the table before running after Liz, Sam, and Gabrielle.

"Elle, hold on there!" Sam called for her, running up, soon enough catching up next to her. He put his hand on her shoulder, but she quickly shrugged it off and then she ran up to the man she had been keeping an eye on and grabbed him, turning him around forcefully, "Elle!" Sam yelled at her, seeing her pull the wooden stake out of the bag and putting it up to the man's neck as she pinned him up against the fence.

"Oh my god, Elle!" Liz yelled, seeing was her sister was doing and ran up behind her, Dean following.

Sam tried to move Gabrielle off of the man, but she shrugged him off against, "Sam, leave me alone! You don't know what this guy really is!" Gabrielle yelled at him. The man looked scared, then again, wouldn't you be too if someone had you pinned up to fence with a wooden stake up to your neck?

"Oh my god, please don't kill me." The man pleaded for his life, while Gabrielle stared him down.

"Gabby, let go of that man!" Liz ordered her sister, as she stood at the side.

"Um, Elle?" Dean asked, darting his eyes from the man to Gabrielle, trying to figure out what the hell had cracked inside Gabrielle to do this.

"It took me a while, you thought you could just continue to fool me, didn't you? Oh, but I know what you are now." Gabrielle said, then she chuckled evilly. Sam, Liz, and Dean just stood there, not knowing what to do and what was going on with Gabrielle.

"What?" The man asked, thinking that Gabrielle was insane and a complete wack job. His eyes near the stake as Gabrielle held it up to his neck.

"Oh, come on, going after pompous jerks, giving them their just desserts. Wasn't that hard to figure you out, if you had wanted to use someone who wouldn't, you should've used my sister." Liz just squinted and turned to glare at Gabrielle for saying how less intelligent she was.

"Yeah, sure, okay." The man said, as he nervously looked back at the stake.

Liz reached her arms a little out, "Um, Elle...maybe you should let-"

"No!" Gabrielle yelled, looking over at glaring at Liz who stood back and then she looked back over at the man, "I've gone through nearly over a hundred Tuesday's and I've watched Dean die in every single one! I'm not gonna let him continue to do this to me!" She said, as she held the stake up closer to the man's neck, almost about to pierce his skin.

"Elle, or whatever your name is, my name is Ed Coleman, my wife's name is Amelia, I got two kids, for crying out loud I sell ad space-"

"Shut up! Don't lie to me! I know what you are, now why are you doing this to me?!" Gabrielle breathed heavily, before the man grinned and morphed into his actual self, The Trickster. Sam and Dean's eyes widened and even so with Liz...because this was the man she remembered having a drink with at the bar that time when they fought the Changeleng.

"Gabe?" Liz asked, Sam and Dean quickly turned their heads to her and then back at The Trickster or er-Gabe.

The Trickster looked over at Liz and smiled, "Hey there Liz, see you've been holding up since our last chat." He gave her a cocky smile and then turned back to Gabrielle, "You really want to know why I'm doing this to you, Ellie?"

"Don't call me that!" Gabrielle yelled, pushing The Trickster up more against the fence, "Now, I ask you again, why are you doing this to me?"

"Well, at first I'd thought I'd do something to those two chuckleheads you've been running around with, seeing as they almost tried to kill me last time, but then I thought...why not you?" The Trickster gave Gabrielle a grin, while she just coldly stared at him.

"And Hasselback, what about him?" Dean decided he would bring up and ask.

"That putz? He said he didn't believe in wormholes, so I dropped him in one." The Trickster answered, then laughed menacingly.

"So you think that's its fun, just killing Dean over and over?" Gabrielle asked, still glaring at The Trickster.

"One, yes. It is fun. And two? This is so not about killing Dean. This joke is on you, Ellie. You think you can save Dean, but you can't." The Trickster then looked over at Sam, Dean, and Liz, "None of you can."

"Alright, then I'll just kill you now and it'll all end!" Gabrielle said, pulling the stake up into The Tricksters neck but not enough to go through.

"Oh-oh, hey, whoa! Okay. Look. I was just playing around. You can't take a joke, fine. You're out of it. Tomorrow, you'll wake up and it'll be Wednesday. I swear."

"No, you're lying." Gabrielle shook her head, not wanting to believe The Trickster for a second.

"If I am, you know where to find me. Having pancakes at the diner."

"Na uh, it'll just be easier to kill you right now." Gabrielle said, as she pulled the stake back and in the air about to slam it into The Trickster.

"Sorry, Ellie. Can't have that." The Trickster said, as he snapped his fingers before Gabrielle could put the stake through his neck.

xxxxxx

"_Gotta get back in time!"_

Gabrielle shot her eyes open, hearing Back In Time by Huey Lewis and the News play from the radio next to her on the table. She blinked a few times, then squinted an eyebrow and sat up in the bed, looking over to the radio, "Come on, Elle, you gonna just lay in bed all day or what?" Gabrielle looked over to Liz who had her arms crossed, leaning up against the wall, "All of us are already halfway ready, you aren't."

Gabrielle tilted her head to the side, then she looked back at the clock radio to see that it said WED, not TUE for once. She gasped, then turned back to look at her sister, "It's Wednesday?"

Liz looked at Gabrielle in confusion, "Um...yeah, it's Wednesday. What did you sneak yourself to drink last night?"

Gabrielle smiled, shaking her head, "You don't wanna know."

"Hey, Elle, will you turn that thing off?" Gabrielle looked up, over to Dean who stood at the bathroom entrance brushing his teeth, "I'm tired of that song." Dean ordered her, Gabrielle just nodded and got out of the bed.

"Dean, isn't this the most beautiful song you ever heard?" Gabrielle asked, as she got out of the bed.

Dean just shook his head, "No. How many Tuesdays did you have?"

Gabrielle shrugged, "I lost count." She answered, then she looked around for Sam, seeing he wasn't in the room, "Where's Sam?"

"Your lover boy went to go get Lizzie something from the diner before we left, seeing as she woke up craving for some pie."

Gabrielle smiled, rolling her eyes at Dean calling Sam her 'lover boy', then she half laughed at how the baby had Liz already craving pie. She sighed, "Guys, what do you remember at all?" She asked, a little bit curious to see if The Trickster had wiped their minds or something, looking over from Dean back over towards Liz, who shrugged.

"Not much." Liz replied, looking over at Dean, Gabrielle did so as well.

"I remember you were pretty whacked out of it yesterday and then I remember running into the Trickster. But no, that's about it." Dean answered, before they turned their attention to the door as it opened and Sam walked in with a bag in his hand which held the food that Liz had made him go out and get.

Sam looked over towards Gabrielle, giving her a smile and walked up to her, "Morning." He greeted, bringing her into a kiss while Dean and Liz just rolled their eyes.

Liz cleared her throat, making Sam and Gabrielle pull apart, "Um, Sam, the food?"

Sam rolled his eyes, nodding his head, "Yeah, yeah, I got your pie here." He said, handing the bag over to Liz as she smiled, "Can't believe it, kid's already like his father." Sam huffed. Dean had to grin seeing that his child was already starting to take after him by making Liz crave for pie.

"Alright, well let's get everything packed and get out of town." Gabrielle said, turning over to the table in the room and grabbing her jacket and putting it on over her black tank top.

"No breakfast?" Dean asked, he didn't see as to why Gabrielle wanted to get out of town so quickly. Then again, she'd been acting all kinds of weird since yesterday.

Gabrielle turned around, as she slipped on her jeans, "No breakfast."

xxxxxx

Liz handed Dean over his duffel, letting him pack it into the Impala's trunk, before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, but before they could kiss they turned their heads hearing someone walk up and Liz gasped seeing Cal holding a gun up to them, "Lizzie, back!" Dean immediately pushed Liz back and stood in front of her and held up his hands.

"Gimme your wallets." Cal ordered them, a little shaky.

"Whoa whoa whoa, buddy, just relax." Dean tried to plead with Cal, then he turned his head back to Liz, "Lizzie, go!" He ordered her, Liz back up and nodded, about to make a run for it.

"No!" Cal yelled, pointing the gun over to Liz as she tried to run off back to the motel room, since she couldn't go over to the Trans Am because she would've had to go past Cal. Dean quickly turned his head fast to Cal, reaching out at him as he watched Cal's finger pull the trigger.

xxxxxx

"Sam, you ready?" Gabrielle asked, pulling her duffel up and draping it on her shoulder and then turned to Sam but the two were soon enough brought to the attention of two gunshots going off in the parking lot. Sam turned his head quickly towards Gabrielle, then she threw her duffel onto the ground, running out of the room with Sam and then down the motel's exterior stairs. Gabrielle gasped and stopped at the steps seeing both Liz and Dean on the ground, Dean was on his side, Liz was face flat a few feet away from him. Sam ran over towards Dean, Gabrielle over towards Liz, although Liz winced as Gabrielle helped pick her up and then reached her hand over and grabbed her shoulder that was bleeding once Gabrielle helped her sit up.

Gabrielle took her jacket, curling it up and handed it to Liz, pressing it on her shoulder to try and stop the bleeding by putting pressure on it, "Liz, Liz, what happened?!" Gabrielle asked frantically.

Liz shook her head, trying to get everything through her head since it happened so fast, "We-uh-we were packing the stuff up in the Impala and then that guy-" Liz stopped, turning her head quickly around to where Sam had Dean in his arms. Gabrielle looked up, seeing the site, and seeing that Cal had shot Dean right in the chest, he didn't get out as lucky as Liz had. Gabrielle shook her head, this wasn't suppose to have happened. They were suppose to have stopped Dean's death, it wasn't suppose to happen again. She closed her eyes, hoping she'd wake up back in the motel room again, but when she opened them she was still where she was at, sitting on the asphalt next to Liz and looking over at Dean as he laid dead in Sam's arms as Sam cried. Liz then turned to Gabrielle, her eyes full of tears. Gabrielle frowned, then brought Liz in close to her letting Liz cry into her chest.


	38. Mystery Spot Part 4

**Authors Notes: And here is the six months later bit! I also add a few weeks more so it really all takes place seven months later. Um, anyways, hope you enjoy the changes I made and I hope you guys catch the foreshadow I added ~  
**

* * *

**Six Months Later**

Gabrielle drove down the darkened road, although not in the Trans Am or Impala, in her Chevelle she had fixed up. It'd been six months since Dean's death, six months since she last saw Sam, Liz, and even Bobby. She hadn't even talked to them, she didn't feel like there was a need too; seeing as they would just beg her to come home, which she couldn't. She couldn't go back, she had to find the Trickster, even if it took her years.

She heard her phone ringing in her pocket, she figured it had to be Sam, Liz, or Bobby calling. Though, she decided she would leave it alone, wait until whoever it was left a voicemail. She wanted to go back to them, so bad, but she just couldn't. She was determined to find the Trickster and bring Dean back before she would see any of them again.

She couldn't bare to see Liz at the moment especially, who was nearing the end of her pregnancy and would be giving birth soon. She had promised her sister that she'd make sure to save Dean, let him be there for the birth, and she failed that promise; now she had to make it right again. She would find the Trickster, no matter what it took.

xxxxxx

"Hey, this is Gabrielle, can't talk right now. Leave a message after the tone and I'll get back to you as soon as possible." Sam sighed, hitting Gabrielle's voicemail once again. He should've expected it, but he wished that she would just pick up the phone and talk to them.

He ran his hand through his hair, "Hey, Elle, it's Sam. Look...can you just pick up the phone for once? I'm tired of leaving voicemails. I know you're after the Trickster, but can you at least tell me where you are so I could find you and help? Or at least, could you come home? We all miss you, especially Liz...she misses you the most, I mean, I do too...but, she has a few weeks left until she gives birth. She wants you to be there, so...please, can you just call me back?" He sighed once again after leaving the voicemail, then he closed his phone.

He wished that Gabrielle hadn't went off, leaving him stuck to taking care of Liz, then again...Bobby helped out, too, but the last few months hadn't been all easy. Liz had been stressed, for a while she just locked herself in her room and wouldn't talk to anyone, until he forced her to get out of that because she couldn't act like that if she wanted to keep the baby. He had been the one to step up to Dean's plate, he had taken care of Liz most the last few months even more than Bobby, they had grown especially closer.

"Sam?" Sam turned around, hearing Liz's soft voice. He saw her at the kitchen entrance, her belly in full view now that she was eight months and nearing the end, since apparently she was due around September, they even found out she was having a girl; like Dean had dreamed.

"Hey, Liz, you okay?" He asked her, it was late at night, he was hoping she hadn't had another nightmare.

Liz gave him a soft smile before walked over to fridge, "Yeah, just wanting a midnight snack at the moment." She assured him, she reached towards the handle to open the fridge before wincing and leaning down, putting her hand on her stomach.

Sam's eyes widened, "Liz!" He yelled, running up to her and helped her stand straight back up, "What's wrong?" He asked, frantic.

Liz just chuckled, turning to Sam and giving him a smile, "No worries, she just gave a big kick there, that's all." She answered, Sam took a sigh in relief, taking a step back away, "You need to stop getting so apprehensive when I do this, she's only kicking, not contractions." She tried to assure him, opening the fridge and the pulling herself out a box of pizza that was left over from earlier.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I just...I just worry, first time and all, you know?" He gave her a warm smile.

Liz smiled, nodding her head and walking over to the table, "Yeah, Mark was the same way the first time with Robby." She replied, picking up a slice of pizza from the box after opening it. Sam huffed, Liz looked over at him, "What was that about?" She asked, taking a bite of the pizza.

Sam shrugged, "I shouldn't be the one talking to you about this, it should be Dean." He sighed, he really missed Dean, he had put himself in Dean's shoes since his death. Hell, the doctor had almost thought he was the father when he had taken Liz for her first ultrasound.

Liz groaned, putting the slice of pizza down back in the box and then turned back to Sam, "Sam, look, I miss him too but, you've got to stop bringing him up. Alright? I'm still not fine about his death either, but it happened. We can't get him back, even though Elle is so high on it. If you don't want to help me out with this baby, then you shouldn't have from the beginning."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Liz, I didn't mean it like that."

"No, you did; I know you did. You didn't have to step up to Dean's plate for me, I could've handled things on my own without you. It's not like I'm the only single mom out there, hell, I'm glad you're helping, but if you really didn't want to do any of this, you shouldn't have in the first place." Liz replied, then turned and grabbed the pizza box and leaving the kitchen with it, fuming. Sam sighed, he was getting really tired of Liz's mood swings. She easily got pissed at him, taking things the wrong way then what he had meant. He was so glad that she was coming near to the end of her pregnancy, only a few more weeks.

xxxxxx

Gabrielle opened the motel room's door, closing it, she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket to know she had another call. She just let it go, knowing it'd be one of three again and then she walked over and sat down on the bed, taking off her jacket to reveal a bloody arm, she heard her phone make a bing knowing she had another voicemail left, she still ignored it; havening to patch herself up first before she could listen to it that was.

She grabbed the first aid kit, grabbed out the hydrogen peroxide and dumping it on the stab wound, before wrapping it up in a bandage. Then she pulled out her phone, flipping it open, then dialed her voicemail, she heard the lady say she had one new voicemail before it going to the voicemail, "Elle, it's Bobby. Look, we're really all worried about you. Please, can you for once just pick up the damn phone and answer one of us? Stop obsessing over this damn Trickster and come home, help out a little. Or at least tell Sam or me where you are to help you fight this thing, no one should do this job alone. You hear me?"

Gabrielle just closed her phone after the voicemail ended, she didn't want to call Bobby back, nor even call anyone. She stood up and walked over to the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. She looked emotionless, if she didn't have her tanned skin tone, people would probably think she was a walking corpse. She had changed, she wasn't the old fun and hyper active girl everyone else had known. She had become mute and emotionless.

Her mind was so set on finding the Trickster, she barely had gotten any sleep, there were even bags under her eyes because she normally only got at least 2-3hours of sleep a day before packing herself on some caffeine and researching, or going on another job to pass her time. She couldn't let her family see her and what she had become. They probably wouldn't even think it was her by how much she had changed, they'd assume she was being possessed or something else around the range instead. That's why she couldn't go back home.

xxxxxx

Bobby twirled his phone around in his hand before sighing and putting it down on the desk, grabbing the bottle of whiskey in front of him and pouring himself a shot, taking it, then setting the bottle to the side again. He heard footsteps, looking up, he saw Sam walk in; holding Robby up against his side as the boy had his arms wrapped around Sam's neck, "How she doin'?" Bobby asked, as Sam walked over and sat down in the chair.

Sam ran his hand through Robby's short hair, "She can't tell if she's having contractions or braxton hicks right now, guess this means we better get ourselves ready."

Bobby nodded his head, with a slight smile to his lips,"Yeah, you got everything packed for the hospital?"

"Yup, everything is good and ready," He replied, he'd had everything packed for about a week now since the baby had been giving Liz braxton hicks making her think she was going into labor, the doctor also said she'd be due any day now. Sam sighed, "So, Elle still didn't answer?"

Bobby shook his head, "No, don't think she ever will until she gets her hands on the damn Trickster."

Sam let out a sigh, wishing that Gabrielle would stop obsessing over the Trickster and just come back home, "Sam! Bobby!" Sam and Bobby eyes widened, looking up as they heard Liz yell for them from upstairs, "It's time to rock n roll!" She yelled, which had Sam and Bobby then look at each other and stared for a few seconds before they scrambled out of their seats.

xxxxxx

Gabrielle chewed on a pen as she looked through the papers she had posted on the wall of her motel room about the Trickster. She turned around hearing her phone ring from where it sat on the table next to the lamp. She walked over, seeing on the ID that Bobby was calling, although she still didn't answer and crossed her arms as she waited for him to leave a voicemail; she picked up the phone once he did and dialed her voicemail, then put the phone up to her ear to hear what Bobby had left her.

"Elle, I found him." That was all Bobby had left, but it was enough to call back to see where to meet up with him and talk to him after they hadn't talked in months. Little did she know, it wasn't really Bobby who she was gonna talk to that was because the real Bobby was currently at the hospital waiting for Dean and Liz's daughter to arrive into the world.

xxxxxx

The cries of an infant broke through the hospital room, Sam bowed his head down and smiled while he chuckled hearing the first cries of his niece, he even had tears in his eyes. He looked over to Liz, who put her head back and breathed a few times to calm back down, relive some pain. She'd been in labor for nearly eight hours, the whole time he was by her side, for Dean. He leaned down and gave Liz a kiss on the forehead, "She's here, you did good." He said to her, after standing back up and pushing her bangs back with his hand, Liz smiled up at him.

Their attention was then brought to the doctor as he walked over with the newborn in his arms wrapped up in a pink blanket, "Congratulations, Elizabeth, on your baby girl." He said to Liz, leaning down and handing Liz the newborn. Sam took one look at the baby and smiled huge, she looked like Dean. The jaw line, forehead, and lips all looked exactly like Dean's had been structured.

After all, he should know since he spent practically his whole life with Dean to easily know Dean's facial structures. Sam shook his head, "Wow," He huffed, "She's beautiful; almost looks like Dean, too." Sam commented, as he leaned down to take a more good look at his niece.

"Sam, you should've figured that." Liz replied, Sam just rolled his eyes. He then looked back to the newborn as Liz cooed to calm her down.

Sam reached his finger out, so the infants little hand could hold his finger and she took a hold of his finger and he smiled and chuckled, "So, what are you gonna name her?" Sam asked, as he looked down at his niece, who now looked over at him with her newborn blue eyes.

Liz sighed, "I don't really know, to be honest." She then chuckled, she had tried thinking of names and she had a few in thought, but she didn't know if any of them really fit the girl she was currently holding in her arms.

"You know...remember that time when we went in Bobby's head?" Liz turned her head, looking up at Sam, "Well, when I had went in Dean's head he had this dream...uh." He chuckled, "It was of you, Robby, and the baby; you called her Roxanne, I think that's what Dean wanted to name her."

Liz smiled, then turned back to look at the newborn, "Roxanne..." She repeated, "I like that." She nodded her head, "Yeah, it's got a kick to it." The baby squirmed in her arms, then smiled up at her with a toothless smile. Liz and Sam both chuckled, "I think she likes it, too." She said, as she ran her hand through the newborns wet hair, that seemed to be blonde, or maybe it was Dean's light brown color, she wouldn't really know until later, "Roxanne Page Winchester." She cooed, smiling down at her newborn.

Sam raised an eyebrow, hearing the middle name that Liz had chosen, "Page?" He asked, looking over at Liz.

Liz laughed, "Come on, Dean's favorite guitarist from Zeppelin. You also got to admit, it fits." Sam nodded, Liz was right. Page did fit with the name other than anything else. Dean probably would've thought of that too. He looked back over at the newborn er-Roxanne, she just blinked and looked over at him, although he swore it was as if Dean was looking back at him instead.

xxxxxx

Gabrielle got out of the Chevelle, she was at the Mystery Spot, it'd been a long time since she was there. It didn't bring back any good memories, that's for sure. She felt her phone vibrate, she raised a brow and took it out to see there was three texts from Sam left, she opened her phone to read the text, he had also sent two other pictures.

_**Don't know if you care or not, but this is your niece; Roxanne Page Winchester. She was just born a half hour ago, wish you would've been there. It seems you care more about finding the Trickster instead, though. I see how it is.**_

Gabrielle sighed after reading the text, but she opened the one picture Sam had sent her which was a picture of Roxanne in Liz's arms. She half smiled, even though she had to really force it. She hadn't smiled in a while. She opened the next picture, but this one caught her eye, it was a full view of Liz in the hospital bed with Roxanne in her arms, next to her Robby sat looking down at his baby sister in awe while Bobby held him. She raised an eyebrow, how was Bobby there when he told her to meet him here?

She closed her phone, putting it back into her pocket, then over to the trunk of her Chevelle and pulled the trunk open revealing a bunch of weapons, bullets, knifes, just about anything and she pulled out a stake, putting it in her jacket and under her arm and then she closed it and walked into the abandoned Mystery Spot, where 'Bobby' knelled down on the floor turning the pages of a book in the center of a chalked drawn diagram with three lit candles around it, along with some bowls of some substances she figured they needed for whatever ritual they were about to perform to summon the Trickster.

Bobby, well-er, whatever it really was that was pretending to be Bobby since the real Bobby was with Liz and everyone else at the hospital, stood up and turned around hearing Gabrielle's footsteps as she walked in. He then walked over to Gabrielle, giving her a hug, although she didn't hug back, but she decided she'd play along and make this thing think she still thought it was Bobby, "What are we even doing here, Bobby?" She asked, her voice raw.

"Well, it's the last place we're sure the Trickster worked his magic."

"So, what's that got to do with anything?"

"Do you want this thing or not? I found a summoning ritual to bring the Trickster here." He replied, as he walked back and then turned over to the diagram and picked up the book he had just been going through.

"What do we need?" She asked, knowing that with any summoning ritual they needed probably something that'd be hard to find, although she'd do anything to get it.

"Blood." Bobby answered, as he watched Gabrielle walk over towards him.

"And how much of it?"

"Ritual says near a gallon. And it's gotta be fresh, too."

Gabrielle crossed her arms, "So, we have to then bleed a person dry?"

Bobby nodded, "And it's gotta be tonight. Or not for another fifty years."

Gabrielle bit her bottom lip, nodding, "Well, then let's go get some." She said, turning around, but then she pulled out the stake she had been hiding and turned around running up and stabbing the thing who was pretending to be Bobby. Gabrielle tilted her head, cocking a grin, "How about you? Since, you're not Bobby." She brought the stake out, "You should check what's going on with the rest of my family before you use one of them." She commented, before dropping the thing down to the ground. She watched it vanish.

Gabrielle heard a chuckle and looked up, seeing the Trickster standing across from her with the stake now in his hand, giving her a quick smile, "Nice job, Ellie, you're smart."

Gabrielle huffed, rolling her eyes, "Yeah, well like I said, you should've checked on what was going on with the rest of my family before you used one of them to try and get to me."

The Trickster nodded, twirling the stake around, "Yeah, I didn't expect Liz to have that baby, thing got in my way."

Gabrielle glared over at him, "She isn't a thing, she's my niece."

"Right. Right. Sorry." The Trickster fakely apologized, as he walked around, still twirling the stake in his hand.

"You bring Dean back, right now." Gabrielle growled, bawling her hand into a fist, "You bring him back, please."

The Trickster stopped, turning to look over at Gabrielle, "Sorry, no can do. Dean's dead and he ain't coming back. His soul's downstairs doing the hellfire rumba as we speak."

"Bring him back!" Gabrielle screamed at him, stomping her foot, and breathing heavily, as she now glared at The Trickster.

"Sorry, Ellie, but even if I could-"

"You can." Gabrielle cut him off, "I know you can, just take us back to that Tuesday or Wednesday. That's all I ask, please." She practically begged him now, tears formed in her eyes, "We won't come after you either, I swear."

"You swear?"

"Yes."

The Trickster sighed, "True. But that don't mean I should. Ellie, there's a lesson here."

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow, slightly shaking her head, "What-what lesson?"

"This obsession to save Dean? I mean, I know that all you wanna do is make your sister happy, but Liz is a strong girl. You don't need to go sacrificing yourself to save him to make her happy, I mean, don't you wanna make yourself happy?"

Gabrielle huffed, rolling her eyes, "I'll only be happy if she's happy."

The Trickster pushed out his lips and nodded, "Understandable. That's what you Corvelle's are all about, trying to make the other one happy. That's what I like about you guys." He turned to her, giving her a smile.

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow, "You like us?"

"Yeah, why not?" He let out a little laugh.

Gabrielle crossed her arms, standing straight up, then shrugged, "Oh...I don't know, I don't see why you'd like us if you put us through this."

The Trickster sighed, rolling his eyes, "Didn't you hear me a few minutes ago? I'm preparing you guys. I'm actually trying to help that vision of yours from coming true."

Gabrielle looked confused, how did the Trickster know about her visions? She didn't tell anyone but Liz, Sam, Dean, and Bobby and she knew for a fact that they'd never tell anyone else about it, "How-how do you know about my vision of Liz?"

The Trickster gave Gabrielle a grin, "Oh, I know things." He laughed, Gabrielle just stared at him blankly, which had the Trickster sigh, "Look, there's a great power in you, Ellie, you are apart of a plan. I can't let you go sacrificing yourself for Dean so your sister can be happy." Gabrielle just blinked, putting her head back in confusion at what the Trickster was telling her, "That vision of yours? It might come true, then it might not."

Gabrielle shook her head, "Liz had the baby, though, the vision was stopped."

"Not entirely." The Trickster replied, Gabrielle raised an eyebrow, "What's going on now, it's something that happened because only you had gone off, Sam didn't, neither did your sister. See, your vision, totally different scenario going on. You're the one that had gone off to bring Dean back, not Sam or Liz, they stayed behind. Now, if I send you guys back to that Wednesday, Dean will die when his time is up and your vision will set into motion...maybe."

Gabrielle didn't understand, how did the Trickster know all about how she could stop her vision? He was the Trickster, sure he was a God, but he wasn't the one who gave her what she had. Right? Also, what did he mean about a great power inside of her?

"How do you know about all of this, what I can do?" Gabrielle decided she would ask, her anger was now all gone and her voice was softer.

The Trickster sighed, bowing his head down, "Sorry, I can't tell you that yet." He replied, then looked back up at her, "You have to find that one out for yourself."

Gabrielle slowly began to walk up to him, "So, you know what I'm gonna become, don't you?" She asked, stepping only a few inches away from him.

The Trickster nodded, "Yes, I do, actually."

Gabrielle tilted her head a little to the side, squinting her eyes as she tried to study the Trickster, "Liz had said, she said your name was Gabe. Is that true?"

The Trickster tilted his head to one side, "It could be," The he turned to look back at Gabrielle, "And it could not be."

"This plan for me...what, what am I suppose to become?"

"Sorry, but I can't give you that big punch line yet." The Trickster replied, giving Gabrielle a cocky smile and bringing up his hand and snapping his fingers before she could open her mouth to say something back to him.

xxxxxx

_"Promise me I'll be back in time!" _

Gabrielle shot her eyes open, shifting them back and forth while squinting her eyebrows as she heard Back In Time by Huey Lewis and the News on the radio next to her. She sat up in the bed, looking over at the radio, "Come on, Elle, you gonna just lay in bed all day or what?" Gabrielle heard Liz's voice, she quickly turned her head over to the direction to see her sister leaning up against the wall, "All of us are already halfway ready, you aren't." Gabrielle just blinked, she couldn't believe it, the Trickster had actually sent her back. But why?

"Hey, Elle, will you turn that thing off?" Gabrielle quickly turned her head towards the bathroom, seeing Dean standing there brushing his teeth. Gabrielle just threw the blanket off of her and ran over to Dean, bringing him in for an unexpected hug. Liz squinted her eyebrows, tilting her head to the side.

Dean lifted his eyebrows and blinked, of course, not expecting the hug that Gabrielle just engulfed him in like she hadn't seen him in a long time, well...about seven months to be exact, "Dude, how many Tuesdays did you have?"

Gabrielle pulled apart, giving Dean a smile, it almost looked like she was about to cry too, "Enough." She answered, "What do you guys remember?" She asked, she looked over towards Liz.

"Not much." Liz replied, Gabrielle turned back to Dean.

"I remember you were pretty whacked out of it yesterday. I remember getting up with the Trickster. That's about it." Dean answered, "You alright?" He decided to ask, a little concerned.

Gabrielle nodded, running her hand through her hair, "Um...yeah, I'm gonna be fine now." She said, seeing that the Trickster had even completely wiped Liz's mind of the months after Dean's death that she spent. She heard the motel door open, she turned her attention to Sam walking in with the bag of pie. He closed the door, looking over at her and gave her a smile. She missed seeing his warm smile, she hadn't seen it in months, she walked over and reached her arms up, wrapping them around his neck and bringing him down for a kiss, Sam lifted his brows up and blinked, not expecting it, but before he could kiss back, she pulled apart.

Liz walked past them, over to Dean's side, Dean turned his head to her, "Is she really okay?" He asked, before turning to look over back at Sam and Gabrielle.

Liz shook her head and shrugged, "I don't even know anymore."

Sam blinked, licking his lips, "Um, wow...Elle, uh, that was...something."

Gabrielle laughed, nodding her head and looking down as she ran her hand through her hair, "Um, yeah." She laughed, "Sorry, I just really missed you."

Sam tilted his head, "But, I was only gone for a few minutes...?"

Gabrielle looked up at him, giving him a smile, "Yeah, but it almost felt like months."

"Okay!" Dean spoke up, Gabrielle turned around to him and Sam looked up over at him, "Let's go get breakfast." He said, clapping his hands together and walking towards the door.

"No!" Gabrielle yelled, running up as she brought her hand out and stopped Dean, who looked at her in confusion. Gabrielle just weirdly laughed, "I mean, why don't we just hit the road now? Pick something up at a McDonalds."

"Elle, I'm gonna ask you one more time, are you sure you're okay?" He asked her, putting his hand on her shoulder and looking at her straight in the eyes.

Gabrielle looked Dean in the eyes, putting her hand on his shoulder this time, "Dean, I'm fine."

Dean just took in a sigh and shook his head, taking his hand off of Gabrielle's shoulder and scractched his forehead, "Alright." He said, as he put his arm back down, "Let's head out now, then. I'll go pack everything up in the car."

"I'll come with you." Liz spoke, Dean turned around to see Liz grab her duffel off of the floor that she had already packed and ready.

"Wait!" Gabrielle yelled, grabbing Dean's arm.

Dean turned around, "God, what now Elle?"

Gabrielle let go of his arm, then sighed, "I-I just think we should all go out at the same time, maybe it'll be safer." She shrugged, then gave him a half smile.

"Elle, what's going on?" Sam asked, Gabrielle turned around as he walked up to her.

"I just had a weird dream, okay? That's it. It was just a weird dream." Gabrielle answered, looking down, and then back up at Sam with soft eyes.

Dean sighed, "Okay, we'll wait for you to get ready then. God, Sam, I don't know how you deal with her sometimes." Gabrielle half laughed, with a slight smile and Sam just shook his head. Gabrielle then packed her things, keeping an eye on Dean and Liz as she did, not letting them go outside. Not even to stand outside the motel for a moment until she was fully ready.

The whole time though, she remembered what the Trickster had told her. About that there were plans for her. What did he exactly mean by that? Was he the reason behind her visions? Was he the reason of what Ruby had said about there being something about her that even demons were scared of? Well, she guessed she would find that out eventually. In the mean time, she'd research more on the Trickster himself.


	39. Jus In Bello Part 1

**Authors Notes: Ah, we're onto Jus In Bello now!  
I can't believe how far I've gotten for this fic o.o  
I didn't think I'd actually get this far, but I'm keeping up with it! Also, I hope you guys like how I do this episode with the girls! =)  
**

* * *

Gabrielle reached her foot up, then with all her force kicked the door in front of her open. Liz looked over at her sister, "Nice one." She complimented, before pulling her gun out of her pants and following Sam and Dean into the apartment room. Sam and Dean headed for the bedroom, while Liz and Gabrielle took the living room and kitchen, rampaging through it. What they was looking for was the Colt, yes, they tracked down Bela...although, that's what they hoped and she didn't catch a wiff of them coming, yet.

Liz opened the closet door in the living room, moving clothing around and then looking up at the shelf, pulling out some shoe boxes and going through them to try and find the Colt. Gabrielle ran into the living room, "Find it?" Gabrielle asked, seeing Liz go through the closet.

Liz shook her head, turning around to face Gabrielle, "Nope, nadda." She replied, Gabrielle groaned and put back her head, looking up. Liz held up a pair of black high heels, "She has some nice shoes though, think I might take a few." She gave her sister a grin, before looking back at the shoes to see if they were her shoe size.

Gabrielle just gave her sister one of her many 'are you serious?' faces, quite close to one of Sam's many bitch faces, "Liz, we're looking for the Colt, not for you to find some shoes!"

Liz just mocked her sister, before she threw the shoes in the box back in the closet and turning around to head over towards the bedroom. Gabrielle and her both stopped, hearing the phone ring as they entered the bedroom to where Sam and Dean were, the boys looked over to the girls, before Dean walked over to where the phone laid on the bed. Liz and Gabrielle both crossed their arms, watching as Dean hesitantly answered the phone, looking over at the girls and Sam, who all shrugged, but then he put his attention back to the phone as it continued to ring, picking it up to answer. He held the phone a bit away from his ear, "Dean?"

Liz breathed in as she heard Bela's voice from the phone, then she slightly growled. Her stomach even tensed up a bit, she figured the baby didn't like the sound of Bela's voice either, "Sweetie, are you there?" Bela asked, her voice was very clear through the phone.

Dean put the phone up closer to his ear, "Where are you?"

"Two states away by now."

"Where?" Dean asked, his voice telling her that he wasn't playing games no more. Although, he knew himself that Bela wouldn't completely tell him where she was since she knew they were after her. Her head was practically wanted on a stick by them.

"Where's our usual quippy banter? I miss it."

"I want it back, Bela… now."

"Your little pistol, you mean? Sorry, I can't at the moment."

Gabrielle bit her lip, while she listened to Bela and Dean's conversation on the phone, "You understand how many people are gonna die if you do this?"

"What exactly is it that you think I plan to do with it?"

"Take the only weapon we have against an army of demons and sell it to the highest bidder."

"You know nothing about me."

"I know I'm gonna stop you."

"Tough words for a guy who can't even find me."

"Oh, I'll find you, sweetheart. You know why? Because I have absolutely nothing better to do than to track you down." Dean replied, his voice ruff and raw.

"That's where you're wrong. You're about to be quite occupied." Dean shifted his eyes over to Sam, then at the girls, who both seemed confused, "Did you really think I wouldn't take precautions?"

The girls jumped to different sides as the door slammed opened and a few police officers entered the room, "Hands in the air!" The one officer yelled, Liz groaned and rolled her eyes as she held her hands up in the air.

"Down on your knees!" The other officer yelled, his gun pointed at Sam, then forcing him down onto the ground. Gabrielle just turned around and let one of the other officers cuff her, showing she wasn't any harm. The other one took Dean, forcing him onto the ground.

One of the others tried to force Liz onto the ground, although she fidgeted her arms a little bit, "Keep your hands off of me!" She spat, of course, she had to be the one to not want to listen and fight back, which had to get two officers to pin her down because she was strong. Gabrielle rolled her eyes at her sister trying to fight back with the officers.

Although, it wasn't long until Liz was on the floor with the others, Dean gave her a hard stare, "Behave." He ordered her, not wanting her to do anything to cause any harm to the baby. Liz just huffed, rolling her eyes at him.

"Sam and Dean Winchester, Elizabeth and Gabrielle Corvelle, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney and have an attorney present during any questioning." One of the officers spoke, as the four heard someone walking into the room and they looked up, seeing Agent Victor Henriksen,

"Shit." Liz muttered, going back to the floor as she saw Henriksen walk in, not only have Sam and Dean had a run in with him before...but, so did she.

"If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for you at government expense."

Henriksen crossed his arms behind his back, smiling a victory smile and looked over at Liz hearing her mutter, "Nice to see you again, too, Elizabeth." Liz just snorted back at him, then Henriksen chuckled, "Hi guys, it's been a while." He commented, this time towards Sam and Dean. Dean just closed his eyes and laid his head down on the floor. This was not going to be fun, at all.

xxxxxx

The four sat in the back of the police van, Gabrielle and Liz across from Sam and Dean, all had their hands and feet handcuffed together. Liz huffed, "Well, this is totally how I wanted to spend my weekend." She commented, now that she was pissed off, her sarcastic and firery side was now out. Ten times as worse now that she was pregnant. Not much for Gabrielle, Dean, and Sam's liking, that was.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes at her sister, "Liz, just shut up." She was slightly irritated by her sister, who had tried to fight the cops and wouldn't stop making sarcastic comments.

Liz turned quickly to look at her sister next to her and death glared her, "What I want to know is how you two know Henriksen." Dean asked, remembering how Henriksen had said to Liz that it was nice to see her again, too, after she had muttered shit when she saw him walk in.

Liz huffed, turning her head away from Gabrielle to look over at Sam and Dean, "We've run into him a couple times, alright? That's it." She replied, although it was in her 'who the hell even cares?' voice tone.

They turned their attention to the doors as they opened and two of the police officers got in the back with them, although when the one took Liz's arm to pull her out she got a little fiesty again, "Hey, watch it, bud!" She snapped at him, pulling her arm away but her elbow went back and hit Gabrielle in the face who was moving to get out.

"Liz!" Gabrielle yelled, Liz although just snickered at the fact that she had accidentally hit her sister, "You calm yourself down, dammit!" Gabrielle practically screamed, knowing that what Liz was doing right now wasn't any good for the baby.

Liz rolled her eyes, before the officer took a hold of her arm again and forced her out of the van. Gabrielle followed, since she was chained up to Liz's feet, "You know, it's quite unsanitary locking me up." Liz spoke towards the officer as he walked her inside of the jail, "I mean, I'm pregnant after all, how's it gonna look when people find out you locked a pregnant woman in a jail cell?" She asked him.

Dean rolled his eyes, him and Sam were in front of the girls, he loved Liz to death, but right now she was getting really irritable, "Lizzie, I don't think he really cares." Dean spoke up, Liz looked over at him and even though he couldn't see her since he was in front of her, he could feel her cold dark stare from behind.

The officers led the four into the jail, their chains that had them chained up to the other rattled as they dragged across the floor. They stopped to take a look at the deputy, sheriff, Henriksen, and the secretary, Nancy. Dean gave them a cocky smile, "Why all the sourpusses?" He asked, seeing their stares towards them.

"I'll show you to the cells." One of the officers, Reidy, spoke as he reached over and grabbed Dean's arm.

"Hey! Hey! Watch the merchandise!" He interjected as the officer grabbed his arm, he looked over to Nancy, who followed the four as they walked to the cells, her eyes were watchful and scared as she watched them, "We're not the ones you should be scared of, Nancy." Dean assured her, as the officer took them to the back in the lockups and locking the four up in the small jail cell. The girls stood over by the wall, while Dean walked over to the bed and Sam over to jail cell's bars, but the chains stopped them from going farther from each other and making them almost trip.

"Dean, come on!" Sam yelled, turning around towards Dean.

Liz huffed, crossing her arms and leaning back against the wall, "Idiots."

Dean looked over at Liz, who gave him a smile and he just rolled his eyes at her and looked over at Sam, "Sit?" He offered, Sam nodded and they awkwardly walked over towards the bed to sit down, the girls both slouched down to sit on the floor, "How we gonna Houdini out of this one?"

"Good question." Sam replied, knowing that this was going to be quite difficult.

Gabrielle put her head back, hitting it against the wall, "Well, this is just fantastic!"

Liz shrugged, "Eh, we've been in worse situations than this. I'm sure we can get ourselves out of this one somehow." Or at least, that's what she hoped and thought.

"Lizzie, are you feeling alright over there?" Dean decided he'd ask, a little worried on her condition since he didn't know how much this could stress her out.

Liz rolled her eyes, "Dean, the baby and I are fine, alright?"

Dean held his hands up in defense, "Just thought I'd ask." He couldn't help it that he was just a little worried over them. After all, in their current situation and Liz acting the way she was with her over fiery pistol side, probably causing some stress towards the baby, he had to worry.

Liz leaned her head back against the wall, "Although, I'd really kill for a burger or at least something to eat." She groaned, she felt like she hadn't ate in days.

xxxxxx

Henriksen stood in the office of the jail, loosening his bullet proof vest, as he took a hold of the phone and held it up to his ear as he dialed a number, probably more than likely to FBI, "It's me, Steven in?" He asked, pausing as he listened to the other person on the line telling him that Steven was in a meeting, "Well get him out of the meeting." He ordered, looking over to the Sheriff, Melvin, who was watching him.

"Groves." Henriksen heard Steven's voice from the other line answer.

"I've got them." Henriksen replied, feeling all kinds of victorious.

Steven who was in his office had Henriksen on speaker and he huffed, "Well, I'll be damned." He replied, as he opened a case file on the Winchesters, "I was betting on your headstone reading "Couldn't catch the Winchester boys."."

"I didn't just catch them; the Corvelle sisters also."

Steven's eyes widened, hearing the Corvelle name. He shook his head, "Wait-wait, I thought Elizabeth Corvelle died in a car crash? We put that case to rest years ago, her sister Gabrielle didn't have much on her."

"Elizabeth's body was never recovered from the crash, they buried a empty casket with only her clothes found at the crash, remember?" Henriksen reminded, Steven nodded, remembering when he got the call about five years ago that Elizabeth Corvelle's car had been wrecked in a river not far from where she lived in Sioux, they believed her body had been washed away or eaten by some wild animal since they never recovered it, "And get this, she's pregnant, with Dean Winchester's child."

"You've got to be joking."

"Nope. She pretty much made that one clear, wouldn't shut up about her being pregnant and complaining on how unsanitary we're being towards her."

Steven huffed, couldn't believe a word that Henrikson was telling him. Not only had he found out that Elizabeth Corvelle was alive and she had faked her death, but she and her sister had lately been hanging around with his most wanter criminals, the Winchesters, and Elizabeth was pregnant with Dean's child. It was almost like Bonnie and Clyde all over again, "Well, that's something that doesn't happen everyday."

"You're telling me. By the way, they'll be at Supermax by morning."

"How?"

"Armored bus, loaded with men."

"A bus? What, are you trying to give me another ulcer?"

"Look, we're taking every precaution."

"Like the last time? And the time before that? Screw that, I'm sending a chopper."

"Whatever you think is best."

"Damn right, and I'll be on it. I can't take you losing those boys again, nor the Corvelle sisters. So Victor..."

"Yeah?"

"Glue your eyeballs to them till I get there."

xxxxxx

In the cell, the four were growing bored, and when Liz got bored...she sang. Much to everyone else's dismay. Liz tapped her knees with her hands to the beginning beat of Jailhouse Rock, "Bum, bum, bum bum." Dean lifted his head up, hearing Liz begin the start beat of Jailhouse Rock. He rolled his eyes and groaned, he was not in the mood for Liz trying to make humor by singing Jailhouse Rock. He knew how she had a fetish for Elvis Presley and his movies, but this was not the time. Liz took a deep breath, about to sing, "The warden threw a party in the county jail-"

"Lizzie!" Dean yelled, stopping her before she could continue on. Liz stopped singing, crossing her arms and huffed in a pout, "Look, I know you have a fetish and thing for Elvis Presley movies, but we're not in a Elvis movie and you're not Elvis."

Liz mocked Dean, then snorted, "I do not have a fetish for Elvis Presley movies!"

"Oh, come on! You could quote every line from Blue Hawaii, god knows how many times you've made me watch that." Dean scoffed, not wanting to admit though that he did like that movie.

Sam and Gabrielle just both sighed, although, they even knew Dean was right. Ever since Liz was little she had a fetish for Elvis Presley, Gabrielle never understood why, "I'm sorry, I thought I could lighten up the mood." Liz apologized, although it sounded more sarcastic.

"No, you just thought this was the time to make a joke and sing some Elvis. You've done it every other time we were locked in a jail cell." Gabrielle commented, this wasn't the first time Liz had broke out into singing an Elvis song while they were locked up.

"Exactly how many times have you girls been locked up?" Sam decided her would ask, a little curious.

Gabrielle shrugged, "I lost count at twenty, but most of the time we got caught because of Liz."

Liz turned her head quickly to look at her sister, squinting her eyebrows in a glare, "They were not all my fault!" She spat back in retort.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "Liz, why do you think the FBI is more after you than they are for me? I mean, they could've caught me years ago easily, but they didn't. Hell, they knew about me when I was in Stanford and they didn't even bother to barge into my dorm."

"She's right." The four raised brows, then turned their attentions to outside of the cell where Henriksen now stood, "We're mostly after you, Elizabeth, not your sister." Liz snorted, turning away from any eye contact with Henriksen, "I knew you weren't dead, I mean, you did make it a little suspicious after you had your car crash into that river and no body was ever found, but then...then some girl named Bethany Singer, who somehow looked remotely like you suddenly shows up at Bobby Singer's place and starts hanging around Sioux, until she moves to Tulsa to live with her new husband. Come on, you really thought you could pull one on me?"

Liz rolled her eyes, then turned to look over at Henriksen and gave him a cocky smile, "I got my case to be closed, didn't I?"

Henriksen crossed his arms, "What gets me is the fact that after five years of nothing, you suddenly decided to kill your husband, Mark, and then retrieve your sister and team up with the Winchesters here. So, the question is, why?"

Liz squinted her eyebrows down and growled, standing straight up, "I did not kill him!" She yelled, walking over towards the bars of the cell and grabbing them, staring down Henriksen with a hard stare, twitching her lip, "I would've never killed him, I loved him, I tried to save him." She said, as she gritted her teeth together.

"Woah, Lizzie!" Dean yelled, as he got up from the bed he sat on. Sam had to get up as well, since they were still chained to each other's feet and Dean walked over, wrapping his arms around Liz's waist and pulling her back, although, Liz continued to breath heavy since Henriksen had made her crack and she was already pissed enough as it was over Bela putting them in the situation. Gabrielle still sat on the floor, her leg just swished back and forth every time Liz moved somewhere; she didn't feel like getting up.

Henriksen although chuckled, he seemed to find humor out of this. Dean looked over at him and glared, while he hugged Liz who buried her head in his chest, now that she reminded of Mark, normally she wouldn't be that emotional, but being pregnant her emotions were put up a notch, "You think this is funny?" Dean asked him, a slight bit of anger out of his voice.

"I think it's hilarious." Henriksen replied, Sam looked up to Henriksen and glared, "Look at this, you guys are like the modern day Bonnie and Clyde, doubled with Sam and Gabrielle."

Dean huffed, nodding his head, "Yeah, well, I got a question for you."

"And what is that?"

"You ready to lose us again?" Dean gave him a grin.

"Ready like a court order to keep you in a Supermaximum prison in Nevada till trial. Ready like isolation in a soundproof, windowless cell, so that between you and me… probably unconstitutional." Liz sniffled, bringing her head back up from Dean's chest and looking over at Henriksen with a glare, "How's that for ready?"

"You do realize that I'm pregnant, right? The jury isn't probably gonna make me guilty easily, they'll feel sympathy." Liz replied, Dean still had his arms around her.

"After what they hear about you, I don't think so."

Dean squinted his eyebrows, "What about the baby?"

"After she has it it'll go into foster care, at best, records will be sealed and locked, it'll never find out about it's real parents."

Dean let go of Liz, walking up towards the jail cell bars that kept in between him and Henriksen, "You mean to tell me that you're still gonna keep her locked up in a jail cell while she's pregnant?"

Henriksen shrugged, giving Dean a smile, "Why not? I'm doing it now, aren't I?"

"You son of a bitch." Dean said, as he shook his head.

"You guys better take good looks at each other because you'll never see the other again." Dean breathed in, taking in what Henriksen had told him, then he turned around to look at Liz who just bowed her head down and wrapped her hands around her stomach, while Sam put his hand on her shoulder. Gabrielle turned to look up at Henriksen giving him a cold stare. Dean then turned back to look at Henriksen, "Where's that smug smile, Dean? I want to see it."

"You gut the wrong guys."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. You fight monsters. Sorry, Dean. Truth is, your daddy brainwashed you with all that devil talk and no doubt touched you in a bad place. That's all, that's reality." Liz looked up, glaring now at Henriksen, Sam doing so as well seeing him talk like that about John. Gabrielle even stood up now, turning to look at Henriksen.

"Why don't you just shut your mouth?" Dean ordered him, hearing Henriksen talk that way about John.

"Well, guess what. Life sucks. Get a helmet. 'Cause everybody's got a sob story. But not everybody becomes a killer." Liz squinted her eyebrows, while they all looked up hearing the sounds of a helicopter above approaching, "And now I have four less to worry about." Henrisken then brought up his hand to look at his watch, tapping it with his finger and he smiled, "It's surf and turf time." He said, as he looked over to the four and laughed before leaving.

Dean turned around to the other three, Liz shook her head, her lip slightly twitching, "I'm gonna kill him, if it's the last thing I do, I'm gonna kill him and Bela." She said, as she bawled up both of her fists. Dean sighed, looking over at Sam who just brought his cheek in to bite, not knowing what to do now.

xxxxxx

Henriksen walked out of the holding cell area, leaving the four alone again in their cells, meeting up with Agent Steven Grooves, "Steven!" Henriksen greeted, holding out his hand to shake Steven's.

"Gentleman." Steven replied, acknowledging the hand shake from Henriksen and handing over a thing of files over to Henriksen instead, walking past him and looking over to the sign that pointed towards the cell area.

Henriksen looked at the files and then turned to Steven confused, "What's all this?"

Steven turned around to face Henriksen, "What can I say? The FBI didn't invent bureaucracy. We perfected it."

"You want me to do all this now?" Henriksen asked, thinking that Steven would have made him do it later, but apparently not.

Steven gave Henriksen a smile, "Sorry. Now, Victor." Henriksen just looked back at the files, flipping through one, "I'm gonna go take a good long gander at our fugitives." Steven replied, before turning and leaving Henriksen to fill out the paper work and heading towards the cell area where the four were being locked up.

The four heard Steven's footsteps coming close and hearing the door shut, they looked up, although now they were switched. Dean and Sam on the floor next to the bed, Liz and Gabrielle on the bed. Gabrielle closer to the wall, Liz to the edge, Dean sat next to her on the floor, both their hands intertwined on her knee. Although, letting go of her hand and standing up once hearing the door shut and Steven walk up, "Sam and Dean Winchester, Elizabeth and Gabrielle Corvelle. I'm Deputy Director Steven Groves. This is a pleasure."

"Well, glad one of us feels that way." Dean replied, jokingly.

"By the way," Liz spoke, as she stood up, crossing her arms, "It's Liz, not Elizabeth."

Steven lifted his eyes in a roll, "Yeah, try to remember that." Liz gave him a half quick smile, Steven then looked back over at the two, before pulling his gun out of his pocket, shooting Dean in the shoulder, making him fall back.

"Dean!" Liz yelled, running up to him to stand him up.

"Get down!" Dean yelled, falling back onto the bed, Sam and Gabrielle scrambled onto their feet. Sam took a hold of Steven's hand, but he still continued to shoot. Liz went to knell down, but then she felt a pain from her hip area and she screamed, falling to the ground, coping her hands on the wound, "Lizzie! No!" Gabrielle, hearing her sister scream out in pain and Dean yelling out her name, turned to see Dean had moved from the bed towards Liz's back side, not even caring about his shoulder wound anymore. Gabrielle could hear Sam exercising in Latin behind her, but her eyes focused on Liz as she turned on her back, lifting her hands to show a bloodstain on her shirt in her lower right hip area.

Dean and Liz both looked up, hearing Steven yell and seeing black smoke rise from his mouth before falling to the floor. Sam took the gun, then turned around to see Liz laying on Dean's lap, his eyes on her wound, "What the hell?!" Sam and Gabrielle both heard the officers run in after hearing all of the commotion, they noticed Sam holding the gun now, "Put the gun down!" They noticed Steven's body on the floor, "He shot him!"

"I didn't shoot him. I didn't shoot anyone." Sam said, trying to reason, holding his hands up as the officers held their guns at him.

"He shot us!" Dean yelled from the floor, Liz was turned to her side now facing Dean.

"Get on your knees, now!" Henriksen ordered Sam and Gabrielle.

"Okay, okay, okay. Don't shoot. Please. Look. Here. Here." Sam said, as he knelled down towards the floor and put the gun through the bars and on the floor, "We didn't shoot him. Check the body. There's no blood. We did not kill him. Go ahead, check him."

The officer, Reidy, walked over towards Steven's body checking him over and finding out he had no blood, "Vic, there's no bullet wound." Reidy spoke, towards Henriksen.

"He's probably been dead for months." Dean spoke, although he looked back down at Liz, full of worry now seeing that the bullet had hit her hip area, not knowing if it hit any arteries or anything that could make her bleed to death, he was especially worried on how this affected the baby.

"We're trying to tell you, it may sound crazy, but, he was possessed. He tried to kill us." Gabrielle spoke, trying to get it through their heads, she turned her head back to her sister and Dean, also worried, then turned back to the men outside of the bars, "Now can you get some help for my sister? Please!"

"Yeah, right, he was possessed. That's it, fire up the chopper! We're taking them out of here now." Henriksen ordered, gun still pointed at the four.

"Are you kidding me?!" Gabrielle screamed, standing up, "She's pregnant!" She screamed at Henriksen, as she turned pointing towards Liz, then turning back to face Henriksen, "We need to get her medical attention now!"

"If the thing dies, it dies. Sorry." Henriksen replied, "Now get back down!" Gabrielle cold stared him down, before knelling down onto the ground again and holding her hands up. Sam glared over at Henriksen, shaking his head, he couldn't believe how cold Henriksen actually was towards them.

The officer, Reidy, pulled out his walkie talkie, pressing one of the buttons, "Bill? Bill, are you there?" He asked, although getting no answer and nothing but static. He looked up over to Henriksen, who gave him a nod to go check, but gun still pointed at the four.

Liz groaned, turning onto her back now while she laid on Dean's legs. Dean looked down at her, frowning, as he ran his hand through her hair, "Shhh." He cooed, Henriksen watched them, then Dean looked up, "Please. You can't be this cold, help her, and we'll even cooperate." He pleaded towards them.

Melvin softened up a little, seeing the pleading look in Dean's eyes, he looked over at Henriksen "Victor, maybe we shoul-"

"No." Henriksen replied, looking over at Melvin, "They're fugitives." He then looked back over at the four, "I'm sorry, but, no." Dean just squinted his eyes, glaring over at Henriksen, he had almost forgot about his own bullet wound in his shoulder. He felt it stinging, but his attention was more on Liz's health.

Henriksen's walkie talkie made some static sounds, "They're dead. I think they're all dead." Reidy's voice finally came out. Gabrielle and Sam turned to look at each other, before a blast of light came through the small window.

"What the hell was that?" Henriken asked, looking up, then pulling out his walkie talkie and pressing the button to talk, "Reidy? Reidy?!" He yelled into the walkie talkie, "What the hell was that? Come in? Reidy? Reidy?"


	40. Jus In Bello Part 2

Henrisken, Melvin, and the other's left the four in their cell. Dean shook his head at them, seeing as they couldn't care less about helping Liz, "Sam, Elle, help me here." He spoke up, Sam and Gabrielle stood up and turned around walking over to where Dean and Liz were on the floor, putting their arms under Liz to get a hold of her and pick her up. Dean winced as he picked her up from his wounded shoulder, but they managed to walk her over to the bed and lay her down on it. Dean moved Liz's hands, lifting a bit of her shirt to take a look at her bullet wound. It didn't seem like the bullet had hit anything to worry about, she didn't seem to be losing a lot of blood, she was losing blood but it wasn't where it looked like some artery or organ had been hit, which was slightly good, but, he was still worried on the baby.

Sam bit his lip, looking at the wound himself, Dean stood up and turned to look at him, "Do you think...?" Dean trailed off, asking.

Sam shrugged, shaking his head, not knowing if the bullet had punctured anything vital or anywhere close to the womb area to harm the baby, "I don't know." He answered, his eyes were sad as he looked at Liz while she laid on the bed. He knew how much that baby meant to her, he didn't want her to deal with the pain of losing it, it was apart of Dean and if they couldn't save him and he went to Hell, it'd be the one thing left of him.

Dean just stomped his foot, putting his hand up to his mouth and looking back down at Liz. Gabrielle frowned, seeing her sister. Dean knelled down, putting his hand on Liz's that rested back on her wound, "Lizzie, hey, you're gonna be fine. We're gonna get you out of this, I'm not letting you or the baby die on me. You here?" He assured her, before leaning in and kissing her forehead, a single tear rolled down his face once doing so. He then lifted his head back up, Liz's eyes looked into his, sad and full of worry, he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Dean, let me see your wound." Sam spoke up, going over towards the sink and pulling out two paper towels, crumbling them up separately and wetted both. He handed the one to Gabrielle, nodding his head in motion over towards Liz and Gabrielle nodded walking over to her sister, that was before the lights went out. Gabrielle, Sam, and Dean all stood up, hearing the lights go. A few lights came on from the generator.

"That can't be good." Dean spoke up.

"You think?" Gabrielle replied, in her head she was planning on how to kill Bela for putting them into this situation if she got out alive.

"This is great." Sam commented, before shaking his head and turning to Dean, "Here, let me see that wound." Dean rolled his eyes, lifting his jacket to show where the bloodstain was at and Sam put the towel on it, putting pressure to try and stop any of the bleeding. Gabrielle turned and knelled down to attend to Liz's wound, she wouldn't expect her sister to be able to walk until she was healed.

"Liz, are you feeling anything else other than the wound?" Gabrielle asked, as she put the wet paper towel on the wound, which had Liz wince.

"Gabby, I don't know, I'm just in pain at the moment. That's what I feel. I have no intention to know where it's all at." Liz answered back in a snap, wincing once again as Gabrielle put pressure on the wound.

Dean grunted as Sam put pressure on the wound, "All right, don't be such a wuss."

They heard some footsteps, before Henriksen walked up towards their cell, "What's the plan? Kill everyone in the station, bust you two out?"

Sam and Dean turned around to Henriksen, "What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked, lifting his hand up towards his wound.

"I'm talking about your psycho friends. I'm talking about the blood bath."

"Okay, I promise you whoever's out there is not here to help us." Dean replied, shaking his head.

"Look, you got to believe us. Everyone here is in terrible danger." Sam spoke up, adding along and trying to get Henriksen to believe them.

"You think?" Henriksen replied, obviously not listening to a word either of them were saying and calling bull.

"Why don't you let us out of here so we can save your asses?" Dean asked, trying to get through Henriksen's thick skull.

"From what?" Henriksen asked, which he got no response, "You gonna say demons?" He said, as he pulled out his gun pointing it towards the ceiling, "Don't you dare say demons. Let me tell you something. You should be a lot more scared of me." He replied, before turning and leaving the four in their cells.

"Dick." Gabrielle muttered, before looking back down and attending to Liz's wound.

Dean chuckled hearing Gabrielle from behind him, "Got that right, Elle."

Sam sighed, turning back to Dean, "How's the shoulder?" He asked, although he knew that Dean's wound wasn't as bad as Liz's.

Dean took the ball of paper towel off of his wound, looking at the bloodstain, "It's awesome." He replied, tossing the ball of paper towel away, "I'll live, though." He turned around to look at Liz, "We should worry more on Lizzie, here."

Sam turned to look down at Liz on the bed, sighing and frowning once seeing her the way she was, "Dean, turn around." He spoke, checking on the exit bullet wound from Dean's back.

Dean winced as Sam touched it, he then looked up to see from out of the cell that Nancy was peeking around the corner at them, "Hey." Dean spoke up, grabbing Sam's attention from the wound to look over at Nancy.

Sam looked over to see Nancy peeking from the corner, "Hey." He spoke towards her, in a soft voice, trying to show he meant no harm to her, "Hey, uh, please, please, we need your help. It's...it's Nancy, Nancy, right?" He asked, watching as Nancy backed away a little, scared of them because of whatever Henriksen had told her about them, "Nancy, my brother he's been shot." He informed her, pointing at Dean, "And so has Liz here," He said, turning around pointing at Liz on the bed who just looked up and gave Nancy a wave and smirk before groaning and putting her head back down, "They're both bleeding really bad. You think maybe you could get us some towels? Just two clean towels?" Nancy looked over at Sam, unsure on what to do, "Look, look at us. We're not the bad guys. I swear." He tried to assure her, trying his best puppy dog eyes, thinking they'd work, although, Nancy turned around and left.

Dean groaned, "Nice try." He commented, Sam just sighed, before looking back over to see that Nancy had now came back with two clean towels.

Sam gave her a thanking smile, "Thank you." He said, walking up to the bars as Nancy slowly walked over, "It's okay." Sam assured her with a smile, Nancy smiled back at him and handed the towels to him through the bars before Sam took her arm, dragging her over close, trying to take her rosary off of her wrist, causing her to scream out thinking he was gonna hurt her, which caused the deputy, Phil, to run in with his rifle in his hands.

"Let her go! Let her go!" Phil ordered, pointing his rifle at Sam, who backed away with the white towels in his hands. He turned towards Nancy, "You okay, Nance?" He asked her, Nancy slightly nodded scared as she backed away, then Phil turned back towards Nancy, "Try something again, get shot. And not in the arm."

Sam held up his hands, "Okay." He replied, before the two turned around and left.

"Gez, Sam, give the girl a heart attack why don't you?!" Liz yelled at him from the bed, Sam rolled his eyes at her.

"What the hell was that for?" Dean asked, hitting Sam in the back, Sam then held up the rosary, turning around and showing it to them.

Gabrielle pushed her lips out and nodded, "Nice."

xxxxxx

Sam sighed, his arms were crossed and he shook his head. Gabrielle stood next to him, looking back over at Dean and Liz, Dean was now on the bed with his back against the wall as Liz laid down against him. Liz couldn't even walk, they tried getting her up but the wound made it difficult on her, "We're like sitting ducks." Sam spoke up through the silence.

Gabrielle turned from looking back at Dean and Liz to look at Sam, "Ain't that the truth. Too bad Henriksen has a thick skull and won't believe a hell of a word were trying to tell him."

"How many do you figure are out there?"

Gabrielle shrugged, "Who knows?"

"However many they are, they could be possessing anyone. Anyone could just walk right in." Sam turned around, Gabrielle did so as well to look at Dean and Liz on the bed, "Liz, how you holding up there?"

Liz, who had her eyes closed as she laid her head back against Dean's chest opened them and looked over at Sam giving him her best smile, even though he knew it was fake, "I'll be okay...I think." She replied, her voice a little gravelly, she coughed and Dean looked up at Sam and Gabrielle with worried eyes.

Sam sighed, "Here, let me see your wound." He said, walking over towards her and taking her hand which held the bloody white towel off of the wound to check it out. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either from the spot it was at and she was still losing blood. His eyes moved from the wound to her stomach, since her shirt was lifted he could see the bump now since of Liz's skinny figure it showed more, although she had been hiding it from her clothes.

"I can feel him, moving in there. He's still okay." Sam looked up at her and Liz gave Sam a smile, knowing he was looking at her bump and thinking about the baby.

"You can feel him?" Dean asked, he knew she was at least three months along now, she hadn't told him she could feel the baby moving around.

Liz nodded, "Mhm." She replied, with a smile, "It feels like he's swimming around. He's still fighting. I've been feeling him move in there for a while now. Although, with Robby I didn't feel him until I was a at least eighteen weeks. I'm only about fourteen, but I can feel him."

Dean smiled, letting out a chuckle knowing that the baby was actually still surprisingly alive. He leaned down and gave Liz a kiss a cheek, which had her smile. Sam and Gabrielle smiled as well, knowing the baby was okay and Liz could still feel it, "That's great. Really, that's great!" Dean said, letting out a laugh because just hearing that Liz could still feel their baby made him feel better about the whole situation, "I told you my kid ain't going down without a fight."

Sam smiled, seeing Dean's mood lighten up with just hearing that about the baby. He heard a door open and footsteps, Dean went silent hearing and looked up to see the sheriff, Melvin, walk up to their cell. Sam and Gabrielle both turned around to look at him, "It's time to go, you four." He said, taking out his keys to unlock the lock and open their cell. Dean helped Liz sit up and laid her back against the wall once getting up as Melvin opened their cell door.

Although, they noticed something weird about Melvin's behavior. The three backed away as he walked into the cell, "Uh… you know what? We're just comfy right here. But thank you." Dean said, moving over closer to the bed where Liz laid to protect her.

Sam looked over to see Henriksen walk up to the jail cell, "What do you think you're doing?" He asked after warning Melvin about the four and he was going to let them out?

"We're not just gonna sit around here and wait to die. We're gonna make a run for it." Melvin replied, Gabrielle and Sam walked back away more though, Dean although stayed by the bedside to protect Liz, she couldn't get up and run to protect herself so he had to protect her.

"It's safer here."

"There's a SWAT facility in boulder."

Henriksen walked into the cell, closer towards Melvin, "We're not going anywhere."

"The hell we're not." Melvin retorted, turning around, but before he knew it Henriksen held his arm up, pointing his gun at Melvin's head and pulled the trigger, instantly killing Melvin. Sam and Dean ran over to Henriksen to grapple with him, Gabrielle ran over to Liz's side to protect her sister now while Sam and Dean took Henriksen over to the toilet and pushed his head in the water where Sam put the rosary and Sam began to chanting Latin to exercise the demon..

From the sudden commotion, Phil ran into the cell area with his rifle held up and he ran up towards the cell, but Dean stood up and pointed Henriksen's gun at him, "Stay back!" He ordered, while Sam held Henriksen down and continued to exercise. Henriksen lifted his head up, his face was now burning and his eyes were coal black. He yelled out in agony while Sam continued to exercise. Nancy now came out from the corner, hearing everything going on. Dean turned around to Sam, "Hurry up!"

Sam pushed Henriksen's head back into the water, but then Henriksen lifted his head up, "It's too late. I already called them. They're already coming." The demon inside of him spoke out, Gabrielle and Liz looked at each other in worry hearing what the demon had said, then turned back to watch as Sam finished the exorcism and Henriksen screamed in cold blood as black smoke poured out from his mouth and up into the air vent ceiling, then Henriksen fell to the floor in a thump.

"Is he… is he dead?" Nancy asked, after watching the whole scene unfold in front of her and seeing Henriksen's body lay there on the floor. Although, Henriksen regained conscious and coughed a little.

Sam laid his back against the bars, "Henriksen! Hey. Is that you in there?" He asked, as Henriksen stood up and looked around.

"I… I shot the sheriff." Henriksen stuttered, as he tried to get through his mind what he had just been through.

"But you didn't shoot the deputy." Dean and Liz spoke in unison, Dean looked over at her and they smiled at each other. Sam and Gabrielle just rolled their eyes at the two for their reference and saying it at the same time.

"Five minutes ago, I was fine, and then..." Henriksen said, as he trailed off trying to remember exactly what happened and if it actually did and he wasn't going crazy.

"Let me guess. Some nasty black smoke jammed itself down your throat?" Dean asked, as Henriksen looked up over at him.

"You were possessed." Sam informed Henriksen, who looked over at him.

"Possessed like… possessed." Henriksen asked, not knowing what to really believe anymore. It did just happen to him, but he was to believe that that stuff didn't exist. Right?

"It happens, live with it." Liz spoke up, Henriksen turned to her and she gave him a cocky smile.

"That's what it feels like. Now you know." Sam commented.

"I owe you the biggest I told you so ever." Dean said, as he handed Henriksen back over his gun.

Henriksen took back his gun, then turned over to Phil, "Officer Amici, keys." He asked, as he walked over and Phil took out the keys and handed them over to Henriksen, who then went and unlocked the chains that held together Sam and Dean, then did the same to Gabrielle and Liz. Gabrielle helped her sister stand up, Liz leaned against her for support and she limped over towards Dean who took her arm and wrapped it around his shoulders so she could lean on him as well for support, "All right, so how do we survive?"

xxxxxx

After going into the supplies, Sam and Gabrielle used spray paint to paint devil traps at the exit on the floor while Dean and Liz looked at the floor plans of the police station where two devil trap's were drawn at the two exits. Liz sat on the table, Nancy had helped her take care of her wound, she had though taken off her shirt she was wearing and was wearing her white tank, although, you could see a clear as day bloodstain instead from what was shown on her black shirt. Nancy was now was taking care of Dean's shoulder wound since he insisted that Liz got help first before him. Phil and Henriksen came over to them, preparing the guns and Dean looked over at them, "Well, that's nice. It's not gonna do much good." Dean spoke up, he hadn't told them yet about how they needed salt rounds.

Phil looked over at him, after putting the guns on the other desk, "We got an arsenal here."

"You don't poke a bear with BB gun. That's just gonna make them mad." Dean replied, Liz smiled and half laughed.

"What do we need?" Henriksen asked him, seeing that now their guns were useless.

"Salt." Liz answered, "And lots and lots of it." She said, as she crossed her arms

"Salt?" Phil asked, not actually wanting to believe that Liz was serious.

"Yes. Salt. You need to clean your ears out there, or what?" Liz replied to him, Dean chuckled at her.

"There's a road salt in the storeroom." Nancy spoke up, informing them.

Dean looked over at her, "Perfect." He said, looking over at Phil and Henriksen, "Perfect. We need salt at every window and every door." He ordered the two, who turned and left to go get the salt.

Liz sighed, leaning back on the desk, "Gotta love demons."

Dean huffed, then looked back at Nancy, "How you holdin' up, Nancy?" He asked, Liz lifted her head up to look at Nancy.

"Okay." Nancy replied, giving a smile, before pausing, then she shook her head and continued, "When I was little, I would come home from the church and start to talk about the devil. My parents would tell me to stop being so literal. I guess I showed them, huh?" She asked, taking some of the tape and taping Dean's bandage, Liz gave Nancy a half smile, "That should hold."

"Thank you." Dean said, once Nancy got finished with bandaging his wound, Phil soon walking in with the bags of salt and Dean stood up from the desk, "Hey, where's my car?" He asked Phil, who turned to look at him.

"Both of your cars are in the impound lot out back." Phil answered, as he turned to go grab some more bags of salt.

"Okay." Dean replied, as he walked over to Liz and rubbed her shoulder giving her a kiss.

Phil stopped, turning back at Dean, "Wait." He said, as Dean looked up and over at him, "You're not going out there?"

"Yeah, I got to get something out of my trunk."

"Dean." Dean looked over to Liz, who looked him in the eyes with worry, "Be safe." Dean nodded, then leaned in and kissed her.

"I will." He assured her as he pulled away.

Liz gave him a smile, then watched him turned around and leave. She sighed, "So..." She trailed off, grabbing Nancy's attention, "You got any chips or something?" She asked, giving Nancy a smile that had Nancy slightly laugh, but then she looked back at Liz who was giving her now a serious stare showing she didn't mean that as a joke, "Seriously, I'm hungry. This baby ain't gonna feed himself."

"Um..." Nancy said, as she looked around, then she spotted a box of left over donuts that some cops didn't finish from earlier, "We-we got some donuts left over." She said, walking over to one of the desk and grabbing the box of donuts then turning back to Liz to show her. Liz smiled, practically gleaming with light seeing the box of donuts.

xxxxxx

Dean walked out of the police station, on alert and looking around for anything as he walked towards the impound lot and unlocked the gate, going over to the Impala and opening the trunk, taking a quick look around at everything before looking back into the trunk and grabbing a bag and then loading weapons into it, along with flasks of holy water and other things. He could hear something off in the distance, but he couldn't make out as to what, packed a few more things into the duffel until then he heard some flickering from the lamp post. He went back to the trunk, getting the last few things he needed, until he heard a gust of wind and turned around to see clouds of black smoke coming right for him.

He shut the Impala's trunk quickly, holding a rifle in his hand, the duffel hanging on his shoulder as he ran back into the police station, the black smoke following him. He was quick to open the door and run into the police station, shutting it before any of the black smoke could follow him in, "They're coming!" He yelled, which had everyone startle and try to finish up making the salt lines, Sam and Gabrielle finishing their devil trap before they all ran back to the main office area, Liz was still sitting on the desk eating some donuts since she really couldn't go anywhere else because the wound affected her walking, she put the box of donuts to her side and along with everyone watched as the windows become covered in black smoke engulfing the building as it tried to get inside and the lights around them flickered making it darker and then in a matter of seconds the lights flickered back on and the smoke went away.

Sam looked around at everyone, "Everybody okay?"

"Define okay." Henriksen asked him, a little shaken up after what he just witnessed.

"Alright, everybody needs to put one of these on." Dean said, as he pulled out protection necklaces from the bag and handed them to Henriksen, Phil, and Nancy, "They'll keep you from being possessed."

"What about you guys?" Nancy asked, once she put on her protection necklace and saw that Dean didn't have one for him, Sam, Gabrielle, or Liz.

The four turned to look at each other, Sam and Dean pulled down their shirts to show the anti-possession symbols tattooed on their chest, Gabrielle lifted her shirt up to show on her hip her tattoo and then Liz leaned back, "Yeah, I don't think you guys would like to see where mine is at." She said, Dean slightly grinned and then Gabrielle rolled her eyes at her sister as they covered their tattoos back up.

"Smart. How long you had those?" Henriksen asked them, probably thinking of getting himself a tattoo after he got out of there..if he got out of there alive.

"Not long enough." Sam answered, looking over towards the window wondering where the black smoke had gone.

xxxxxx

Later, Dean, Liz, and Henriksen were in the main office. Dean and Liz sat on the couch loading their shotguns, "Shotgun shells full of salt?" Henriksen asked them, which had them look up.

"Whatever works." Dean replied, setting one of the guns to the side and then picking up another one and loading it.

"Fighting off monsters with condiments." Henriksen replied, as he took off his tie, "So turns out demons are real." He said, as he picked up his rifle and loaded it with salt shells.

"And so are ghosts, werewolves, vampires, changelings, ghouls...anything movies have given you nightmares about, yeah, real." Liz spoke up, informing him, but in her little sarcastic attitude.

"Okay then." Henriksen replied, once he finished loading his rifle. Liz gave him a cocky smile over and then loaded her shotgun.

"If it makes you feel better, Bigfoot's a hoax." Dean spoke, giving Henriksen over a smile, Liz half laughed.

Henriksen looked over to Dean and Liz, "It doesn't." Dean smiled and then went back to filling his shotgun up with the salt shells, "So, how many demons?"

"Total? No clue. A lot."

"Which, is just about a enough to probably kill us all." Liz added, she was kind of having fun with this if she didn't have her wound.

Henriksen looked back over at her, "You're not helping." Liz smiled at him, Dean chuckled, he had to admit that even though she got a little annoying when she brought out her sarcastic side, she was funny, "You know what my job is?"

Dean cocked the shotgun, then stood up and walked over to Henriksen, "You mean besides locking up the good guys?" He asked, Liz kicking her legs up onto the couch now that Dean had moved and laid back, "I have no idea."

"My job is boring, it's frustrating. You work three years for one break, and then maybe you can save few people. Maybe. That's the payoff. I've been busting my ass for fifteen years to nail a handful of guys and all this while, there's something in the corner so big. So yeah… sign me up for that big, frosty mug of wasting my damn life." Liz looked over, listening into the two.

"You didn't know."

"Now I do." Henriksen replied, before pausing and turning to Dean, "What's out there? Can you guys beat it? Can you win?"

"Honestly, I think the world's gonna end bloody. But it doesn't mean we shouldn't fight. We do have choices. I choose to go down swingin'." Liz sighed, hearing Dean's reply and crossed her arms over her.

Henriksen looked over at Liz, Dean noticed him look over and he turned to look at her and then looked back at Henriksen, "So, are you gonna teach your kid all of this too?" He asked, Liz looked up and over at them.

Dean sighed, walking back to the couch where Liz laid and then sat on the arm by Liz's feet, looking over at her, "This really isn't something you'd want to bring kids up in. Was hoping I'd never have to worry about this, but, hey, guess things happen."

Dean looked over at Liz, she gave him a smile and he patted her feet. Henriksen nodded, understanding, "I already have a son I have to worry about bringing into the life, I never wanted to bring my kids into this, ever." Liz said, as she sat up against the couch now. Wincing slightly at the wound once she sat up again, "We've been through it, we know how hard it can be on a kid."

Henriksen gave them over a warm smile, "I wish you two the best of luck then."

Dean and Liz smiled back over at him, "Thanks." Dean replied, looking over at Liz and she smiled at him.

"And Elizabeth," Liz turned back to look at Henriksen, wondering what he had to say, "I'm sorry about earlier, about bringing up your husband. It was really a demon after all, wasn't it?" Liz wrapped her arms around her stomach, the subject hit her hard, all she did was nod, but didn't speak. They suddenly heard a crash and they looked around, before Dean ran over to Liz and helped her up, letting her lean against him as she limped and followed him to where the crash was.

Liz huffed seeing Ruby standing there and seeing that she had gotten through because someone had broken the salt line, "Ruby."

Ruby looked over, giving Liz a grin, "Hey, Liz."

Henriksen held up his rifle, pointing it at Ruby as she breathed heavy, "How do we kill her?"

"We don't." Sam said, as he lowered Henriksen's rifle and walked up.

Henriksen looked over at him, first he just heard that they had to kill everyone of those demons out there and now Sam was telling him that they couldn't kill this one? He didn't understand, "She's a demon."

"She's here to help us."

Dean sighed in exasperation, watching as Sam walked over to Ruby, "Are you gonna let me out?" She asked him, looking down at the devil's trap that held her. Sam knelled down, pulling a knife from his pocket and scrapping the paint, breaking the devil's trap and letting Ruby walk free, "And they say chivalry's dead." She said, as Sam stood back up, then she scratched her head, "Does anyone have a breath mint? Some guts splattered in my mouth while I was killing my way in here." She said, as she walked past everyone and into the main office. They all watched her and then sighed, following her back into the office.


	41. Jus In Bello Part 3

**Authors Notes: And now we're onto the last part of Jus In Bello! =D**

**Now I know the next episode is Ghostfacers but I'm gonna have an extra chapter or two of what happens after this episode which leads to Ghostfacers and you guys will also find out more about Gabrielle and what she holds inside of her.  
**

**Anyways, onto the chapter ~**

* * *

Liz limped back into the office, leaning against Dean as they walked in following Ruby, "How many are out there?" Dean asked her, as he took Liz over to one of the chairs at the desk and she sat down in it.

"Thirty at least. That's so far." Ruby answered, as she walked over at sat on one of the desks.

Dean turned around to look at her, hearing her answer thirty, "Oh, good. Thirty. Thirty hit men all gunning for us. Who sent them?" He asked, walking over to her. Liz crossed her arms, leaning back into the chair.

Ruby looked over at Sam and Gabrielle as they walked into the office, Sam stopped and stood by the doorway as Gabrielle walked in, "You didn't tell them?" Ruby asked Sam, Dean lifted his brows and then looked over at Sam, confused, "Ooh, I'm surprised."

Dean looked back over at Ruby, "Tell us what?"

"There's a big new up and corner. Real pied piper."

Liz leaned in on the chair, "And who is he?" She asked, wincing though at the wound and leaned back again.

"Not he. Her. Her name is Lilith." Gabrielle raised a brow, hearing the name, remembering her vision she had.

"Lilith?" Dean asked, repeating the name.

"And she really, really wants Sam's intestines on a stick. 'Cause she sees him as a competition." Ruby replied, both her and Dean looking over at Sam as he stood at the doorway. Liz turned her chair around and looked over at Sam, wondering what all he exactly was keeping from them.

"You knew about this?" Dean asked him, Sam was silent though and looked away, "Well, gee, Sam. Is there anything else I should know?!"

Ruby half laughed, "How about the two of you talk about this later? We'll need the Colt." She said, turning to look at Sam who looked away to not make eye contact.

Liz crossed her arms, "Want the Colt? Find Bela, you find her, you find the Colt."

Ruby looked over at Liz, who gave her a smile, "I'm sorry. I must have blood in my ear. I thought I just heard you say that you were stupid enough to let the Colt get grabbed out of your thick, clumsy, idiotic hands." Ruby stood up from the desk, Liz rolled her eyes at her and huffed, "Fantastic. This is just peachy…" Ruby said as she turned her back at them.

"Ruby." Sam tried to speak out, although he knew she was severely pissed at them.

"Shut up." She cut him off, holding up her hand, Gabrielle sighed and ran her hand through her hair looking over at Sam, "Fine." Ruby spoke again, turning back around to everyone, "Since I don't see that there's no other any option. There's one other way I know how to get you out of here alive."

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"I know a spell. It'll vaporize every demon in a one-mile radius." Ruby answered, as she walked up closer to Dean and Henriksen at the desk, "Myself included. So, you let the Colt out of your sight and now I have to die." She said, looking over at Sam, "So next time, be more careful. How's that for a dying wish?"

Gabrielle crossed her arms, "So, what do we have to do for you to do this spell?" She asked, knowing that it probably wasn't going to be an easy get.

"Yeah, what do we have to do?" Dean asked, standing up from sitting on the desk.

Ruby looked over at him, "Aww… you can't do anything. This spell is very specific. It calls for a person of virtue."

Liz huffed, knowing what Ruby had meant and knowing that no one there was a virgin, "I got virtue." Liz looked over at Dean, she couldn't believe he didn't know exactly what Ruby had meant.

"It means you have to be a virgin, idjit." Gabrielle commented, rolling her eyes at Dean.

"Thank you, Elle." Ruby replied, Gabrielle lifted her eyes in a half roll.

Dean laughed, "Nobody's a virgin."

Liz snorted, "Yeah, I think I made myself clear when I said that I'm pregnant." She laughed, patting her little bump.

Ruby looked over at Dean, then she looked over at Nancy and Dean followed Ruby's eyes and looked over at Nancy. Liz quickly looked over to, seeing that Nancy looked a bit awkwardly and crossed her arms, "No. No way. You're kidding me, r–. You're…"

"What? It's a choice, okay?" Nancy cut him off, feeling even more awkward now. Liz's eyes widened, then huffed.

"So, y-you've never… Not even once?" Dean asked her, Nancy slightly shook her head, "I mean not even..." He trailed off, thinking for a moment, "Wow."

"Huh, I can't even go a day without wanting it." Liz added, Dean slightly grinned over at her and she grinned back.

"Make me gag, why don't you two?" Gabrielle spoke up, Liz and Dean rolled their eyes at her.

Nancy breathed, looking over at Ruby, "So, this spell. What can I do?" She asked, giving Ruby a smile. Liz and Dean both looked over at Ruby.

"You can hold still," Ruby said as she got up from leaning against the desk and walked over and stopped in front of Nancy, "While I cut your heart out of your chest."

"What? Are you crazy?" Dean spoke out, walking up to Ruby.

"I'm offering a solution." Ruby replied, looking over at him.

"You're offering to kill somebody!"

"And what do you think's gonna happen to this girl when the demons get in?" Ruby asked him, Liz looked down to the ground.

"We're gonna protect her. That's what." Henriksen replied, cutting Ruby off.

"Excuse me." Nancy tried to speak, while the other bickered with each other on what to do.

"Very noble." Ruby retorted back at Henriksen.

"Excuse me." Nancy tried to speak out again, although no one was paying much attention.

"You're all gonna die. Look. This is the only way."

"Yeah, yeah. There's no way that you're gonna-"

"Would everybody please shut up?!" Nancy yelled at them, cutting Dean off from what he was trying to say to Ruby and everyone looked over at Nancy, "All the people out there… will it save them?"

"It'll blow the demons out of their bodies. So if their bodies are okay… yeah." Ruby replied, giving Nancy a nod.

Nancy paused for a moment, thinking about it, and then nodding, "I'll do it."

"Hell no." Henriksen spoke up in protest.

"No. No." Dean said, shaking his head, then looking over at Nancy, "You don't need to do this."

"All my friends are out there." Nancy replied, Liz and Gabrielle kept quiet, they looked over at each other not knowing who's side to be on. They did need to get out of there alive, but to sacrifice Nancy? There had to be another way.

"We do not sacrifice people. We do that, we're no better than them." Henriksen commented, Liz and Gabrielle both turned there heads to look at Ruby, Dean, and Henriksen.

"Ruby, is there any other way?" Liz asked, Ruby looked over at her.

"I'm sorry, but, no." Ruby answered, her eyes falling on Liz's stomach, "If you want to keep that baby alive, we gotta do the spell." She said, looking back up and into Liz's stare.

"I said, we're not doing it!" Dean yelled, Ruby and Liz quickly looked over at him.

"So, you want to lose the baby then?" Ruby snapped, Dean was silent and just stared at Ruby, "She can't walk because of the wound, there's no way she can fight!" Ruby then looked over at Sam, who still stood at the entrance, "Sam, you know I'm right."

Dean looked over at Sam, who was silent, Dean half laughed, thinking that Sam was silent because he agreed with Dean, "Sam?" Dean asked, wanting an answer. Gabrielle and Liz turned to look over at Sam, still silent, "What the hell is going on? Sam, tell her."

"It's my decision." Nancy spoke up, through the silence.

Ruby huffed, smiling as she looked over at Nancy, "Damn straight, cherry pie."

"Stop!" Dean yelled out, everyone turned to look at him, "Stop! Nobody kill any virgins."

Gabrielle sighed, "Dean, Sam." Dean and Sam looked over at Gabrielle, who motioned her head to hallway. Dean sighed in exasperation, following as Gabrielle and Sam both turned and walked into the hallway away from everyone to talk it all out. Liz groaned, seeing as she was left out. Gabrielle turned, facing Sam and Dean who stopped in front of her, "Guys, we've got to make a decision here."

"By a decision I sure hope to god you both aren't actually considering holding down a girl and cutting out her heart." Dean replied, Gabrielle crossed her arms, sighing. She didn't know what would be their best choice. Ruby was right, Liz couldn't fight. How could they protect her while trying to protect themselves as well? If killing Nancy was the only way they could all make it out alive...No, sacrificing shouldn't be an option. She didn't want it to turn to that.

"Dean, you know we're also talking about thirty people out there. Innocent people who are all gonna die, along with everyone in here." Sam replied, which had Dean turn and give him a hard look. He couldn't believe that Sam was actually on Ruby's side with this, "Ruby's right, Liz is wounded, she can't fight."

"It doesn't mean that we throw away the rule book and stop acting like humans. I'm not gonna let that demon kill some nice, sweet, innocent girl, who hasn't even been laid. I mean, look, if that's how you win wars, then I don't want to win."

Gabrielle sighed, Dean was right. If they sacrificed Nancy, what would that make of them? They'd have that burden on them the rest of their lives because they sacrificed someone else so they could live, which wasn't right, "Sam, Dean's right, though. We can't sacrifice someone so we can live, that's just wrong."

Sam turned to Gabrielle, "Then what do we do? Huh?" He asked, as he looked back at Dean.

"I got a plan." Gabrielle looked over at Dean, Sam squinted his eyebrows, "I'm not saying it's a good one. I'm not even saying that it'll work. But it sure as hell beats killing a virgin."

"Okay, so, what's the plan?"

Gabrielle crossed her arms, "Yeah, what?"

"Open the doors, let them all in and we fight." Dean answered, although, looking at Sam, then turning to look over at Gabrielle, "Elle, you help seal the outside so no one gets out and then you take Lizzie to the closest hospital, fast." Gabrielle just nodded in understanding, Dean looked back to Sam, who nodded as well.

xxxxxx

After the three discussed the plan they walked back towards the main office, Dean then explained the rest of the plan to the others, giving everyone orders on what they were to do, explaining the plan to put the exorcism on from the loud speakers and salting the outside perimeter of the station so the demons couldn't get out, Ruby sat on one of the desks while Sam set the equipment up to do the exorcism. Liz wasn't fond of not being apart of the big plan, but, she knew that she had to get to the hospital as fast as she could, Nancy had helped her wound but, she still had some of the bullet in her from it shattering inside of her, "Dean, just give me a gun and I can help take on those bastards. I don't want to run away like a bitch and miss the fight."

Dean turned around to Liz, who sat on the desk across from Ruby, "Lizzie, you have to get to the hospital, think about the kid."

"It's still fine. I don't even see how, but, somehow it is." Ruby spoke up, Liz looked over at Ruby and Dean turned around to look at her.

"How can you sense it anyways?" Dean asked, he remembered when Ruby had first told him that she could sense the baby's soul and that it was still alive.

"How do you think us demons can track you damn humans around the place?"

Dean was about to open his mouth and say something, but, from the corner of his eye he saw Sam walking out from the one office where him and Henriksen were setting up the equipment, he turned to Sam's direction, "Get the equipment to work?"

"Yeah." Sam replied, Gabrielle walked in from behind him.

"So?"

"So, this is insane."

"You win understatement of the year." Ruby spoke up, Dean, Sam, and Gabrielle turned over to look at her.

"Look, I get it, you think-"

"I don't think, I know." Ruby said, cutting Dean, "It's not gonna work." She said, standing up and walking past them, Sam and Dean turning to the side to give her a path to walk through, "So long, guys."

"So, you're just gonna leave?" Sam asked.

"Hey!" Ruby spat, as she turned around to face them all, "I was gonna kill myself to help you win. I'm not gonna stand here and watch you lose." Liz sighed, looking down. Ruby then walked up, closer to Sam as he stared at her. Gabrielle, as she stood next to Sam, squinted her eyebrows at Ruby, "And I'm disappointed because I tried. I really did, but clearly I bet on the wrong horse." Sam was just silent, Liz looked back up and over at Ruby, "Do you mind letting me out?"

Sam walked Ruby to the front door of the station, taking his knife out from his pants pocket and scratching the paint from the devil's trap that him and Gabrielle had painted on the floor, then he opened the door, then leaned down and with his hand he broke the salt line. Ruby stepped over the salt and out the door, Sam closed it as soon as he let her out. Gabrielle watched from one of the windows as Ruby walked out and walked through the demons as they made a path for her, "Alright, guys! Let's get this show on the road!" Gabrielle called, turning from the window and running back to the main office.

"Wait a minute, how are you gonna get me out anyways? I can barely even walk let alone run!" Liz spoke up once Gabrielle ran back to where everyone else was at.

Gabrielle smirked, Liz raised an eyebrow not knowing exactly why she gave her a smirky smile, "Hope you can hold on good, 'cause it's gonna be a bumpy ride." Liz's eyes widened, knowing exactly what Gabrielle meant by her words, she was gonna have to ride piggy back on Gabrielle.

Dean let out a laugh, once Liz groaned and Gabrielle snickered, then looked over at Gabrielle,"You sure you can carry her?" He knew that Gabrielle was as skinny as Liz, but, the girl could fight and was strong, he just didn't know if Gabrielle could fully carry Liz a good way through without stumbling over.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "Please, she's like a hundred and twenty pounds."

Liz groaned once more, "This is not what I had in plan." She was not one to ride piggy back on her sister while they dodged demons.

Dean turned, looking back over at Liz, "Hey, you've got to worry about you and the kid now." He said, walking up to her, stopping right in front of the desk.

Liz sighed, knowing that Dean was right. She couldn't stay and fight, she had to worry about her and the baby, "You kick those demons in the ass for me." She said, looking up at him as she ran her hand up his chest, resting it on his shoulder.

Dean smiled, taking his hand up to hold Liz's hand, "Oh, you know I will."

Liz smiled back at Dean, who leaned down and gave her a kiss, Sam half smiled at the two. Gabrielle cleared her throat and clapped her hands together, "Alright. Come on, we gotta go." She said, as she walked up to the desk where Liz sat and she turned her back to Liz, leaning down so Liz could get up on Gabrielle's back. Liz sighed, before she wrapped her arms around Gabrielle's neck and her legs around Gabrielle's waist as tight as she could, Gabrielle grunted as she stood back up and tried to balance herself right, she almost stumbled, but she was able to stand straight up.

Gabrielle followed Phil and Nancy to where they could get up on the roof to watch and make sure that all the demons were in the station before they put up the salt lines around the perimeter. Although, Gabrielle and Liz didn't climb up on the roof and they made their way outside, pearing from the side and watching the demons. Dean, Sam, and Henriksen went to the doors that they had sealed off from the demons, breaking the salt lines and they opened the doors up, at first nothing happened, and then the demons started running in one after another. Liz could hear the gunshots from inside, she still hung on Gabrielle's back, "Please be safe." She whispered.

Gabrielle heard her, knowing that Liz had meant in towards Dean because she couldn't be there to back him up even though Liz knew that he had Sam and Henriksen there, but, even Gabrielle knew that Liz would only feel better if she was there helping Dean fight those demons off, before Gabrielle knew it though, Liz screamed and then her herself was pulled down to the ground. Gabrielle winced as her elbow collided with the ground, she turned onto her side and looked up as an older white man, probably in his mid-40s, dragged Liz as she kicked him. His eyes were black as night. Gabrielle pulled out her gun from her pants, pointing the gun towards the man being possessed, then pulled the trigger and shot him right in the knee. The man stumbled back, letting go of Liz's feet, but, he had knocked her out before Gabrielle had pulled the trigger.

The demon shot a look at her, standing back up, and stepping over Liz's body and over towards Gabrielle. Gabrielle stood up, she continued to point the gun at him, the demon just smirked at her, "Really, Elle? You think that tiny pistol is going to do much damage to me?"

Gabrielle's eyes widened, taking a step back, "How do you know me?"

The demon cackled a laugh, "Come on!" He laughed some more, walking up to Gabrielle, seeing that the fact he was shot in the knee didn't bother him, just his meat suit, "Please, we've had so many fond memories together, how could you forget them?" He gave her a cocky smile.

Gabrielle's lip twitched, her eyes then glared at the demon. It was him, the demon that had killed her parents and Mark, "It's you."

"Now you remember!" Gabrielle just twitched her lip more and continued to stare the demon down. She pointed her pistol up at him, he stopped and held his hands up, "Elle, come on, you know that isn't going to do anything to me, just the body I'm possessing." He was strong, stronger than a lot of demons the girls had ever taken care of. He then ran up to Gabrielle, taking her hand and twisted it to the side making her lose grip of the gun and it fell down onto the ground. Gabrielle watched the gun fall then she looked back at the demon, back into his coal dark eyes, he gave her a smile before using his head and head butting her, sending her onto the ground, but, not completely knocking her out.

Gabrielle groaned, turning over, but, the demon stepped over her and then knelled down and picked her up by her collar. She looked at him with a glare, twitching her lip, "Go a head, kill us, but, just so you know you'll have-"

"The Winchesters on my ass for eternity, I know." The demon cut her off, then laughed, "I don't really care."

Gabrielle glared at the demon, then shook her head, "No. I'm not gonna let you take me out this easily." The demon grinned, but before he could do a blow on Gabrielle she kicked him right in the gut sending him back and taking his grip off of her. She scrambled away and struggled onto her feet, although the demon grabbed her foot pulling her back as he stood up. Gabrielle turned onto her back and with all force kicked the demon in the face and then once he let go of her she stumbled back onto her feet and then she turned around and glared over at the demon breathing heavily.

Liz groaned, regaining slight conscious. She looked up, seeing Gabrielle standing across from the demon. Gabrielle breathed heavy, shaking her head, "You've done enough damage, you killed my parents and you killed my brother-in-law, I'm not gonna let you kill anyone else."

The demon laughed, "Okay, come on at me, let me see what you got." He said, moving his hands for her to come closer to her.

Gabrielle grinned, running towards the demon and sending him onto the ground, sending him blows in the face. The demon grabbed her hands through, tossing her over onto her back and getting on top of her. Gabrielle raised her hand up to the demons face. Liz's eyes widened as she saw a bright white light release from Gabrielle's hand and the demon scream out in pain, she passed out and fell back down.

The body on top of Gabrielle went limp, Gabrielle didn't know herself what had just happened. What did just happen? What was the light? It never happened before, why now? What was going on with her? She pushed the body off of her and then stood up, looking down at her hands and then back at the man's body the demon had been possessing. She walked over, kicking the man's body with her feet but she got no response. The man was dead and so was the demon.

Gabrielle didn't know what to say. She was just speechless. She then remembered about Liz, she looked over to her sister on the ground, "Liz!" She screamed, running over and knelling down, moving her sister onto her side but her sister was knocked out cold. Gabrielle bit her bottom lip, using all her strength to pick her sister up and she ran towards the impound lot to where the Trans Am was being kept, since Dean had already been there earlier he had left the gate open since he had had no time to close it since he was being chased by the black smoke.

Gabrielle got to the Trans Am, she put Liz on the ground and then pulled the keys out of her pocket and opened the door to the backseat, she managed to lay Liz in the back carefully and then she shut the door and ran over to the driver's side and got in, started up the Trans Am, and then high tailed their asses out of the lot.

xxxxxx

Dean and Sam were held up against the wall, over the loud speakers in the station the exorcism Sam had recorded played, they watched as the demon's heads all spazzed and screamed out in pain, running towards the doors to get out but the salt lines that Nancy and Phil had set up held them from down so. Sam and Dean both watched as the demons screamed out once more and lifted their heads up while the black smoke poured from their mouths and circled around the ceiling in a black cloud, the body's all falling to the floor. As the exorcism came to end the black smoke cloud above them became fire before blasting out and disappearing before their eyes. They fell to the floor with a thud and breathed a couple times, looking over at each other. It was over.

Henriksen walked out from the office, while the two stood up. He half laughed, wiping some blood from his mouth, their attention was brought to the lights coming back on and then looked over to see the body's that the demons had been possessing start to get up.

They helped everyone out and clean up what damage had been done from the demons, Henriksen looked towards the boys, "I better call in. Hell of a story I won't be telling."

"So what are you gonna tell them?" Sam asked him.

"The least ridiculous lie I can come up with in the next five minutes."

"Good luck with that." Dean replied, Henriksen tilted his head to look over at Dean, "Not to pressure you or anything, but what are you planning to do about us?"

"I'm gonna kill you." Dean lifted his brows, "Sam and Dean Winchester were in the chopper, along with Gabrielle and Elizabeth Corvelle when it caught on fire. Nothing left. Can't even identify them with dental records. " Sam huffed, smiling, "Rest in peace guys." He gave them a smile, then shook Sam and Dean's hands, "Now get out of here."

Sam nodded, "Yeah." Before turning towards Dean's back as Dean walked out and followed his brother.

xxxxxx

Dean and Sam ran up the hallway of the hospital, Gabrielle had sent Sam a text to the directions of the hospital she had taken Liz too. Gabrielle stood in the waiting room, arms crossed, her hand up to her mouth as she bit a nail. She heard Sam and Dean's footsteps as they ran up and she turned to see them, she brought her arm down to fully cross them as Sam and Dean stopped in front of her, "How-where is she?" Dean asked, he noticed the bandage on Gabrielle's head, which he remembered she didn't have a wound there when she had left with Liz, "And how'd you get that?!" He asked, pointing up to the bandage.

Gabrielle swatted Dean's hand away and he pulled it back, "Dean, we got into some trouble when we tried leaving."

Dean's eyes widened, "What kind of trouble?" He asked quickly, his mind going quickly to Liz and wondering if she was alright.

Gabrielle sighed, looking away, then back to eye contact with Dean, "The demon that killed our parents and Mark, he was there. He tackled Liz and I to the ground, dragged Liz and knocked her out and then tried to kill me."

"What?!" Sam yelled, as shocked as Dean was to hear what Gabrielle had just told them.

"What happened?!"

Gabrielle looked down, she herself still didn't know how to explain what she had done. How she had killed that demon with her bare hands or where that bright white light even came from. She decided she wouldn't speak of it, at least until she knew what was really going on with her. There was only one person she could talk to about this. She then looked back up at the two, "I fought him, alright? I then did an exorcism and sent him back to Hell." She lied to them.

"What-what about Lizzie, is she alright?"

Gabrielle sighed, looking away towards the doors where they had taken Liz into the surgery wing, "I don't know. The demon had dragged her and knocked her out. She was still knocked out cold when I got her here. She also had lost a lot of blood from the bullet wound."

Dean put his hand up to his mouth, turning around and closing his eyes. Sam looked over at him, "Dean, hey, she's going to be fine." Sam said, putting a hand on Dean's shoulder. Gabrielle frowned, then she heard doors open and she looked to see where the doctor, who was an older man, African-American, with black curly short hair with a bit of gray to it, he was probably in his late-50s, walk up to the three.

"Gabrielle Osbourne, right?" He asked Gabrielle by her fake name she had given him once he walked up to her, his hands in his coat pockets.

Dean turned around to look at the doctor, Gabrielle nodded her head, "I'm Gabrielle."

"Is she okay?!" Dean asked frantic, his voice a little cracked but he was worried on the condition of Liz at the moment.

The doctor turned his head and looked over at Dean, "She's going to be fine." He gave Dean a smile, Dean took a sigh in relief, but, then his mind went to the baby.

"What about about the baby?"

The doctor sighed, "We don't really know, although, the bullet didn't go near anywhere to fracture anything in the womb area, but, she did lose a lot of blood, which maybe put a lot of stress. It's heart beat seemed fine, though. We'll keep an eye on the two carefully. We're waiting for Elizabeth to wake up now, but she should be fine. She really has some angel watching over her." Dean smiled, knowing that both Liz and the baby were still alive and safe even after all the mess they were both put through, Gabrielle squinted her eyes thinking for a moment once the doctor had mentioned Liz having some angel watching over her, "We're going to move her to a room now, you can see her once we do."

Dean nodded, "Thanks doc." The doctor gave Dean a smile, before turning and walking back through the doors.

Gabrielle turned to the guys, "Hey, um, I've got some research to go do."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "On what?"

Gabrielle gave him a smile, "Nothing to worry about." She replied, leaning up and giving Sam a kiss on the cheek before walking past him and leaving. Sam turned around and watched her leave down the hall and then turned to Dean who just shrugged at Gabrielle's strange behavior.

xxxxxx

Liz felt someone holding her hand, she winced feeling the pain from her hip from where the bullet had hit and the pain from her head from where the demon had knocked her out. She blinked a few times, "Hey, Lizzie, don't worry, you're fine." Liz heard Dean's voice next to her, she opened her eyes and turned her head to the direction of Dean's voice and her blurry eyesight soon went to normal and she could see Dean smiling at her clearly.

"Wh-where am I?" She asked, as she tried to sit up, but winced as she felt the pain from her hip.

Dean stood up from his chair, using his arm to put Liz back down. She turned her head to look up at him, "You're in the hospital. Don't you remember what happened?" He asked, as he sat back down in the chair.

"Barely..." She replied, she was still trying to get through what had actually happened after he and Gabrielle had tried to escape but then her eyes widened and she turned her head quickly back to Dean, "What about-"

"The baby?" Dean asked, cutting her off, "He's fine." Dean paused, he still didn't like calling the baby a he because he himself was still on the fact that they were having a girl. Dean ran his hand up to Liz's forehead, pushing her bangs back, "How're you feeling?"

Liz shrugged, "I could be worse." Dean smiled and Liz looked over at him and smiled back, as Dean moved his hand from her head and then held her hand that rested on the bed.

They heard a knock at the door and Dean turned his head, Liz looked past to see Sam walk in, "Hey, I see you're awake." Sam said, smiling over at Liz as he walked into the room and then pulled up a chair next to Dean's and sat down.

"Hey, Sam." Liz smiled back at him, "I just woke up, actually. Where's my sister at?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't know. She said she had something to deal with, research or something." Liz squinted her eyebrows, wondering what Gabrielle was actually researching about and why she even had to research after what they had just gone through. Sam patted his hand on Liz's leg, giving her a smile, "Don't worry about her, though, she's fine."

Liz smiled back at him, but, then it faded as she thought about everyone at the station. She looked back at Sam and Dean, "Did everyone make it out?"

Dean nodded his head, "Yeah. Everyone made it out safe."

"You can rethink that." Dean squinted his eyebrows and so did Sam, they both turned and Liz moved her head to try and look past them and then Ruby walked in, standing at the foot of her bed.

Sam stood up, "Ruby, what are you talking about?"

"Turn on the news." Sam turned to look at Dean, who turned to the table next to Liz's bedside and grabbed the remote for the television that had a football game on at the moment and then he flipped through the channels to find the news.

Sam turned to look at the television, seeing the news reporter in front of the station that had just been burnt down. Dean used the remote and turned up the volume to her the reporter talk, "The community is still reeling from the tragedy that happened just a few hours ago. Authorities believe a gas main ruptured causing the massive explosion that ripped apart the police station and claimed the lives of everyone inside. Among the deceased, at least six police officers and staff, including sheriff Melvin Dodd, deputy Phil Amici, and secretary Nancy Fitzgerald as well as three FBI agents, identified as Steven Groves, Calvin Reidy, and Victor Henriksen. Four fugitives in custody were also killed. We'll continue to follow the story here at the scene, but for now, back to you, Jim."

Dean turned off the television and Ruby turned around to look at them with an I-Told-You-So look, "Must have happened right after we left." Sam said, shaking his head and shocked at what he just saw on the news.

"Considering the size of the blast," Ruby said, as she pulled out four bags and threw two to Sam, obviously the other one for Gabrielle, and then she tossed the other two over to Dean, "Smart money's on Lilith."

Dean looked at the bags and then back up at Ruby, "What's in these?"

"Something that'll protect you. Throw Lilith off your trail… for the time being, at least."

"Thanks." Sam said, walking over and sitting down in the chair next to Dean's.

"Don't thank me." Ruby said, turning to Sam, "Lilith killed everyone. She slaughtered your precious little virgin, plus a half a dozen other people." Dean and Liz both sighed, Dean looking down as Liz looked away, "So after your big speech about humanity and war, turns out your plan was the one with the body count. Do you know how to fight a battle? You strike fast and you don't leave any survivors. So no one can go running to tell the boss. So next time…we go with my plan." Ruby spat at them, before she turned around and walked out of the hospital room.

Liz looked over at Dean and Sam, they were both in silence. Sam sighed, standing up, "Hey, you must be hungry. Just name what you want from where and I'll go get it." Sam gave her a smile, resting his hand on her feet.

Liz shook her head solemnly, "No, Sam. I'm fine, really. I...I don't really want anything to eat now." She answered him, her voice low. Dean sighed, turning to look up at Sam who frowned.


	42. Something's Happening

**Authors Notes: Alright, I know you all want to see how I put together the episode Ghostfacers with the girls but I'm giving you about three extra chapters for the aftermath of Jus In Bello and you will find out more on Gabrielle. Remember when I said Gabriel/The Trickster would be in more than how he didn't show back up until Changing Channels? Yeah. Just thought I'd remind you...haha ;)**

**ANYWAYS ONTO THE CHAPTER ~**

* * *

Gabrielle opened the door to the bathroom, she walked in and then stood in front of the sink and looked in the mirror. She looked into her blue-green hazel eyes. She was still trying to process everything that had just happened in the last twenty-four hours. She reached up to her bandage on her head, taking it off she caressed the now scar on her head. Although, it was fully healed. She knew this wasn't right. What was happening to her?

What exactly happened back there when she killed the demon? What had she released out inside of her? Was it what she had been holding in all along? Was it what Ruby had told her demons feared of? That she could actually kill them with her bare hands? And now she was able to heal herself? How come this was all on her? Why? What made her so important?

She jumped, hearing the front door open and then she quickly put the bandage back onto the healed scar. She turned to walk out of the bathroom where she jumped, Sam's hands moved up to her shoulders and he leaned his head to the side, "Elle, you alright?"

Gabrielle nodded, moving her hand up to her forehead and running her hand through her hair, "Yeah, I'm-I'm okay."

Sam gave her a sympathetic smile and moved his hands off of Gabrielle's shoulders and to his side. Gabrielle walked past him and he turned and watched her, following her over to the bed and they sat down on the edge, "So, you killed the demon, huh?"

Gabrielle nodded slowly, "Yeah...it happened so fast, too. I-I didn't realize it'd be over so quick like that." It had happened fast, though. The light had came out of no where and then it was gone like that and the demon was dead.

Sam gave Gabrielle a smile, nodding and looking down to the ground, "Yeah, when Dean and I killed Yellow Eyes it was fast, I couldn't believe we had done it." Gabrielle looked over at Sam, squinting her eyes at Sam, who half laughed and turned his head to Gabrielle, "I can't believe it's already been almost a year now. I mean, we searched for that damn demon our whole lives and then, it was over. Just like that."

Gabrielle sighed, looking down at the ground, "It feels like the first time we took care of him, at least then I thought we had officially taken care of him. That everything was over."

"Sorry...about that."

Gabrielle looked back up at Sam, shaking her head, "Sam, don't be. The demon coming back out of hell wasn't your fault." She sighed, they were silent for a moment, "So...how's my sister?"

"She's fine and so is the baby, although the doctors are keeping her in the hospital overnight to keep an eye on them for observation, just encase." Gabrielle smiled, knowing the two were alright. She then sighed and stood up from the bed, Sam lifted his head up and raised an eyebrow as she walked over and grabbed her duffel on the floor and putting it on the table, "Elle, what's going on?"

Gabrielle sighed, turning around to look at Sam, "Sam, something had happened to me back there when I fought the demon...I-I have to go home. I need to research on some things." She answered, then turned around and started to pick up her clothes on the floor and stuff them in her duffel.

Sam blinked in confusion, tilting his head to the side, then he stood up, "Here, how about I take you? I can help."

Gabrielle stopped putting her clothes in the duffel, looking down. She didn't want Sam to help, she didn't want him knowing. She didn't know herself what was going on with her and the one person that did know about what she really was wasn't on good terms with Sam. She had to go alone, "Sam, I have to do this alone. This has to deal with my family." She replied, then zipped up her duffel. Sam stared at Gabrielle, he didn't want to protest and begin a fight. She gave him a half smile before leaning up and giving him a quick kiss and then he watched her leave out the door.

xxxxxx

Liz laid down on her side (the side that wasn't wounded) and her head rested on her arms that laid on the pillow. Dean sat in the chair next to the bed and ran his hand across Liz's forehead, pushing her hair back behind her ear. Liz sighed, turning onto her back and Dean raised an eyebrow, "Hey, what's up?"

Liz was quiet, she kept thinking about what happened when she saw Gabrielle kill the demon. How she saw that light come from Gabrielle's hands before she had collapsed under conscious again. She sighed, not making eye contact with Dean, "Dean, something happened back there, when Gabby and I tried to escape."

Dean squinted his brows and then he sat straight up in his chair,"What'd you see?"

Liz huffed, shaking her head and looking away, "You'd think I was crazy."

Dean half laughed, "We're all a little bit crazy."

Liz sighed, looking back over at Dean, "She killed the demon that attacked us."

"Yeah, she exorcised it."

Liz shook her head, "No." She replied, sitting up in the bed, "She killed it with her bare hands." Dean's eyes squinted, "Dean, I saw a bright white light come out of her hands and as quick as it came, it was gone." Dean tilted his head to the side, "There's something wrong with my sister, first it was her visions...now this."

Dean shook his head, then took his hand and put it over Liz's hand that laid on the bed, "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Liz replied, looking into Dean's eyes seriously, "It wasn't the black smoke from the demon, I know it wasn't. It was white."

Dean curled his lips in, biting his bottom lip not knowing exactly what to make of what Liz had saw. Then he uncurled his lips and looked up, hearing a knock on the door and Sam walking in with the food he got from the store for Liz, "Hey, what's going on?"

Liz looked over and gave Sam a smile, "Just...talking." She replied, luckily unlike Dean, Sam couldn't tell when she was hiding something.

"Alright...Oh! I got your watermelon chunks you asked for." Sam said, as he walked over to grab a chair and pull it over to the bedside and then he pulled the carton of watermelon chunks out of the bag and handing them to Liz, who sat up and smiled brightly and grabbed the carton away.

"Thanks Sam, really."

Sam gave Liz over a smile, "Hey, that's my niece or nephew in there. Least I can do is make sure they're healthy and fed." Liz smiled back over at him, then she began to eat the watermelon chunks.

"So, Sam, where's Elle?" Dean decided he would bring up and ask, seeing that Gabrielle hadn't come back since she had left.

Sam shrugged, "She just went off, said she was going home. Have you guys noticed she's been weird lately?"

Liz coughed, Dean and Sam quickly turned to her to see if she was okay but she wasn't coughing on the watermelon chunk it was the fact that Sam had mentioned if they'd notice Gabrielle acting off. Sam then squinted his eyebrows and looked over at Dean seeing that Liz put down the carton of watermelon chunks and was silent. Dean sighed, "Actually, we were just talking about that."

Sam blinked, sitting straight up in his chair and then looking over at Liz, who sighed and looked over at Sam, "Sam, somethings wrong with my sister."

Sam sighed, looking down and biting his cheek then he looked back up at Liz, "Does it have anything to do with what happened between her and the demon?"

Liz squinted her eyebrows, tilting her head to the side, 'What did she tell you?"

Sam shook his head, "Nothing." He replied, taking his hand and running it through his hair to push his bangs back a little, "She was quiet about it, didn't say much. I mean, I guess she was having trouble processing she killed it, after all it was the demon that killed your parents and Mark."

Liz's eyes widened, sitting straight up in the bed and then she looked quickly over at Dean, "You didn't tell me that."

Dean sighed, "I was going to." Liz then looked straight, trying to take it all in. The demon that killed her parents and Mark was dead, gone. Again. Dean put his hand on Liz's shoulder, "You alright?"

"I-I don't know. I mean, I thought I was going to take him on this time after what he had done to Mark. I was suppose to have revenge on his death, not Gabby." Dean gave Liz a half smile, Liz just shook her head and huffed, "Wow. I can't believe it, he's actually gone now."

In her head she kept replaying back the night John had helped her and Gabrielle take down the demon. That feeling she felt after she had thought he was gone the first time, how not long after they took care of him she went off with Mark to start a new life thinking everything was over and she could settle down.

"Eh, don't get too comfy. There's still things out there that want to take a bite at ya." Dean replied, patting Liz's shoulder.

Liz snorted, "Yeah, thanks for reminding me."

Dean held his hands up in defense, "Just trying to be truthful." Liz rolled her eyes and Sam half laughed.

xxxxxx

Gabrielle opened the Trans Am's door, getting out of it and standing up, looking out towards the cometary she had parked by. She bit her cheek, debating on going any farther. This was the cometary where her parents were buried. She hadn't been there in a long time, at least ever since she went off to Stanford. She sighed, deciding she'd take some steps forward. She shut the Trans Am's door and then proceeded towards the graves and then stopped once she hit the grave mark for her parents, reading stone out of the ground. One side read her mother's name Lorraine Alexandria Corvelle and next to it read her father's name Luke Michael Corvelle.

Gabrielle knelled down, putting her hand on the grave stone. Biting her bottom lip and then she breathed in, "Hey, mom, dad..." She paused, trying to think of what exactly to say to them. She hadn't been here in a few years when he used to come here almost every week, "I know I haven't been here in a long time, I'm sorry about that. Some things happened in the last few years, um...I went to Stanford, actually," She chuckled, "My grades were so well that I got a full ride."

Gabrielle paused, deciding she'd sit down on the lawn Indian style, "But, um...Liz's husband, Mark, he was killed by the demon who killed you guys. I've been hunting with her again, you remember when I told you about Bobby training me, right? Well, anyways..." Gabrielle trailed off, looking down at the ground and picking out some of the grass, "We met back up with Sam and Dean Winchester, um...Liz is pregnant again, Dean's been taking care of her, but he's suppose to go to Hell in a few months. He had sold his soul to bring Sam back from the dead."

Gabrielle paused, looking back up at the gravestone and her parents names, she could feel the tears coming in her eyes, "Mom, Dad, the real reason I came here is I don't know what I'm becoming. I-I was hoping you'd give me some sort of sign, to help. Ya know? I mean, the other day I killed a demon with my bare hands. I've been having visions of people close to me dying and now I'm suddenly able to heal myself." Tears started to fall down Gabrielle's face, "I-I don't know what's happening to me. There's some sort of plan, but I don't even know what the plan is for me!"

Gabrielle sniffled, looking up to the sky and wiping the tears from her eyes and then she looked back down at the gravestone, "If you could just give me some sort of sign, let me know everything's going to be okay. That's really all I need."

Gabrielle paused, then stood up from the ground and taking one last look at the her parent's names carved in the gravestone. She half smiled, then she turned around and walked away back to the Trans Am. She was scared, scared of losing it completely. She had no idea what was happening to her and no one could help.

xxxxxx

Sam and Dean still sat in the hospital room, Liz had fallen asleep now. Dean thought this was his moment to talk to Sam privately about Gabrielle, "Sam." Dean whispered, so he wouldn't wake up Liz and moved his head in motion towards the hallway before standing up from his chair and walking out of the room. Sam squinted his eyebrows, watching his brother leave and then he got up from his chair and followed Dean out of the room.

Dean looked back into the room, to make sure that Liz was still sleeping and they hadn't woke her with their movement. He didn't want her to hear what him and Sam had to talk about, "Dean, what's wrong?" Sam asked, seeing how odd Dean was acting and making sure that Liz wasn't anywhere near to listen into anything they had to say.

Dean turned to Sam, "There's something going on with Elle."

Sam huffed, it wasn't like they just talked about this earlier or anything, "Yeah, I know that."

"You wanna know what Lizzie told me what she saw back there?"

Sam crossed his arms, standing straight up, "What?"

"She said she saw a bright light come out from Elle's hands and then the demon was dead, there was no exorcism done." Sam blinked, his head going back a little bit, "Now, I have no clue what the hell is going on with your girlfriend, but she's not Elle anymore."

Sam sighed, seeing that Dean was jumping to concluding that Gabrielle was now some sort of monster and she wasn't herself anymore, "Dean, it's still her."

Dean shook his head, after hearing what Liz had told him he was worried, "I'm sorry, but I don't think that anymore."

Sam narrowed his eyes on Dean, uncrossing his arms, "And why not?"

"She killed that demon with her bare hands, Sam! Since when has that even been humanly possible?"

"So, what now? You think she's some kind of monster?"

Dean sighed, running his hand through his hair and shaking his head with a shrug of his shoulders, "I don't even know what to say she is."

"Dean, this is Elle we're talking about here. She's still the same girl that we grew up with since we were kids. She's helped our asses more than a hundred times." Dean knew Sam was right, she helped them out more than he could even count, he shouldn't think she'd turn on them, but he was just worried, "She's just...changing."

Dean huffed, rolling his eyes, "Oh, yeah, if it makes you feel better saying it that way. Sam, this isn't some sort of female problem she's having. It's a whole other level of changing." He didn't want to think of the possibility of even being afraid of Gabrielle and what she could do, but he was starting to. If she was changing into something, something that could be dangerous and a threat to him, he wouldn't want her around, especially not around Liz and the baby.

Sam sighed, knowing Dean was worried about Liz's safety. He didn't believe something bad was happening with Gabrielle, he didn't want to because he loved her and he didn't want to see her go like everyone else he had ever loved has, "Alright, here, I'll talk to her about everything, okay? Don't start jumping to anything before hand."

"Look, Sam, if she's going dark side I don't want her around Liz and the baby."

Sam looked at Dean with a glare, "Oh, so does that mean you don't want me around her and the baby too? Because if I remember, you said I was going to go dark side."

"Yeah, but you didn't!"

"And Elle's not going to either. You can trust me on this." Dean curled in his lips, bitting the bottom one and Sam looked Dean straight in the eyes, "Trust me."

Dean uncurled his lips, looking back into Sam's eyes and then he sighed and nodded, "Alright, alright. I'll let you deal with everything, but if she starts showing any kind of bad vibe-"

"I'll deal with her, okay?" Sam replied, cutting Dean off. Dean looked back up into Sam's eyes, Sam giving him a quick half reassuring smile and then he looked back into the room, looking at Liz as she slept. He just wanted her and the baby to be safe, that was all. He would protect them at all costs, even if he had to keep Liz away from her own sister, "Dean." Dean blinked and then moved his eyes back at Sam, "Don't have Liz worry, just tell her everything will be okay. She needs to worry about the baby's health instead of Elle."

Dean nodded, "Yeah, okay." He replied, before turning and walking back into the room.

Sam sighed, he didn't know what to do. What if Gabrielle was turning into something and she couldn't control herself? He didn't want to have to be left to kill her. It'd be like Madison all over again, he couldn't allow that. Gabrielle had been his best friend since he was nearly seven years old, most of his memories from his childhood have her in them. He didn't want her to just be another memory, he didn't want her to wind up like Jessica or Madison. He would save her, with whatever it took of him. He wasn't going to let her go.

xxxxxx

Bobby perked his head up from the book he was reading, hearing from outside from what he was sure was the engine of the Trans Am, he smiled figuring that Liz and Gabrielle were back. He closed his book and got up from the desk, he would've yelled for them when he heard them walk in, but he just put Robby for his evening nap and if that boy woke up it'd be a while until he could manage to get the boy back to sleep. He walked through the hallway, up towards the front door and opened it, although he was surprised to see just Gabrielle getting her duffel out of the Trans Am's trunk.

Gabrielle looked up, giving Bobby a smile as she heard the front door open. She closed the trunk and walked through the front yard, throwing the duffel over her shoulder, "Hey, Bobby." She greeted him.

"Glad to see your home, girl." He greeted back, giving Gabrielle a quick hug before opening the door and letting her walk in and then he walked behind her, "So, where's your sister at?" He asked, knowing that Liz never let Gabrielle take the Trans Am unless she was held up someone or Gabrielle went off herself.

"We got caught up in some trouble." Gabrielle replied, as they walked through the living room.

"What kind of trouble are we talkin' 'bout here?"

Gabrielle sighed, throwing the duffel over to the couch and then she turned around to Bobby who stood in the living room entrance, "Bela had turned us in, we got ambushed by demons at this police station. To make the story short, Liz got hurt."

"Well it'd be nice if you could tell me if she's alright."

"She's fine, Bobby. Dean and Sam are at the hospital with her, don't know how long the doctors will keep her in, though. She had got shot in the hip."

"The baby?"

"Surprisingly, fine." Bobby took a sigh in relief, he didn't want to her that Dean and Liz had lost the baby. He knew that they really wanted it, probably Liz more than Dean.

"So, why'd you leave them there?"

Gabrielle sighed, looking away from Bobby, "Something happened back there." She answered, as she turned and walked over to the couch and sat down.

Bobby raised an eyebrow, "Exactly what did happen?"

Gabrielle was silent, looking down to the ground and then she brought her hands together and rested them on her legs, "To be honest, I really don't know how to explain what did happen." Gabrielle sighed, then stood up from the couch and grabbed her duffel, "Look, I need some time to myself." She said, walking past Bobby and going upstairs to her room.

Gabrielle opened the door to her room, throwing the duffel towards the middle of the floor and then walking straight to her bed and crashing down in it since she was tired. She was glad to be back in her own bed, not some uncomfortable motel bed that god knows who had slept on it or what people have done on it. She closed her eyes, to fall into a deep sleep.

"Nice room you got here, Ellie." Gabrielle's eyes widened straight open, hearing the voice and then sat straight up in the bed to see The Trickster, he was standing at the side of her room looking at a few awards she had on her dresser. The Trickster turned around and smiled at her.

Gabrielle got out of the bed, standing her ground, glaring down at him. Not realizing that she was actually dreaming, "What are you doing here?"

The Trickster held up his hands, "Woah, slow down there cowgirl. I just came to talk." Gabrielle stood straight up, but she was still on alert, this was the Trickster after all, "Heard about how you took care of that demon with your bare hands, nice." Gabrielle just narrowed her eyes on him, still silent, "And, aren't you starting to heal yourself now?"

Gabrielle breathed in, "I bet you won't tell me though what's going on with me, will you?"

"No, sorry." Gabrielle rolled her eyes, the Trickster gave Gabrielle over a smile, "Ellie, how much do you know on your family?"

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow at the question, she never knew much on her family, then again she never asked Bobby about the rest of her family, "Everyone's dead, for all I know."

"See, that's where you're wrong. Your grandfather on your father's side, yeah, he's still alive and kicking." Gabrielle's eyes widened, was her grandfather really alive? The Trickster nodded his head, walking up towards Gabrielle, "You see, your grandfather, he never wanted anything to do with you girls. He could've taken you in when your parents died, but he left that to Bobby instead."

"You're lying."

The Trickster gave Gabrielle a smile, "Oh, am I?" He walked up closer, pulling out a small piece of paper and taking Gabrielle's hand, putting the piece of paper in her hand and curling it back up. Gabrielle looked back up at him, "Go to this address, it's about, eh, a day's drive, without pit stopping. You'll find your answers there."

Gabrielle's eyes shot open, realizing she had been dreaming. She felt something in her hand and she brought it up, opening it and then the piece of paper fell onto the bed. She sat up slowly in the bed, grabbing the piece of paper and then looking at the address. Why was the Trickster telling her to go there? Was she sure she could trust him or was he setting her up for something?


	43. Know Your Blood

"Oh! You gonna take me home tonight! Oh! Down beside that red firelight! Oh! You gonna let it all hang out! Fat bottom girls you make the rocking world go round!" Sam sighed, looking out the window wishing every second would go faster and they would be back at Bobby's. He didn't know how much he could take of Dean and Liz signing along to every song that came on the radio and it was true, ever since they left the motel the two had sang along to practically every song that came on, even the ballads. This had to be the worst torture he'd been put through in a while.

Fat Bottomed Girls by Queen ended on the radio and Sam couldn't have been more overjoyed when Dean pulled into Bobby's street, "Oh, I love this song!" Liz yelled, bringing Sam out of his enjoyment of almost being back at Bobby's and then hearing the beginning to Bang A Gong by T. Rex.

"Liz, you have said that for about the last hundred songs that played before this one." Sam commented and Liz, who was in the back but leaning into the middle spot her head towards Sam and glared at him.

"Yeah, that's because I have a good taste in music!" She spat at him, Sam just rolled his eyes.

Dean laughed, he was quite enjoying Sam and Liz bickering, "Oh, come on, lighten up, Sammy!" Sam just snorted, he didn't mind Dean and Liz singing along to the songs that came on, but the fact they had sang to nearly every song that had came on, the two of them out of pitch, singing as loud as they could, it was nerve racking to him. His ears felt like they would burst.

"Get it on, bang a gong, get it on!" Liz and Dean sang the chorus in unison. Sam groaned, putting his head back against the seat and Liz just smirked over at him, while she sang. Sam was really going to kill Gabrielle when they got to Bobby's for taking the Trans Am and making him have to ride back with both Dean and Liz, having to be put through their singing.

Dean pulled into the junkyard, since he always parked out back near the garage instead of out front. Liz smiled, seeing her Trans Am parked in the driveway before Dean drove the Impala out back. He parked the Impala at the garage, Sam being glad that they were finally here. He was out of the Impala the second Dean parked her, he didn't know how much longer he could stand Dean and Liz singing.

Liz got out of the Impala, on Dean's side. She stretched and turned as Dean got out, but when she looked past him she noticed Gabrielle's Chevelle was not parked in it's spot. Dean turned around, seeing the look on Liz's face, "What?" He asked, turning back around to her.

"The Chevelle, it's not there." Liz replied, crossing her arms.

"Well, she did get it fixed and, hey, at least she didn't take the Trans Am." Liz pushed her lips out and nodded, at least she didn't have to worry about Gabrielle wrecking the Trans Am now and doing anything to it. That car was her baby and if Gabrielle wrecked it or put one scratch on it, she'd be dead.

Dean walked past Liz, over towards the back of the Impala to get their stuff out of the trunk. Liz sighed, then she turned around and walked over. She reached to get her duffel, but then Dean stopped her hand before she could pick it up. She quickly turned her head to him, "No, I got it. The doc said you shouldn't put much weight on yourself for the next few days, at least until your wound heals."

Liz rolled her eyes, "Dean, I'm just going to carry my bag to the house. That isn't going to do anything. My bag isn't that heavy." She then huffed, getting her hand out of Dean's and then she turned around and stormed off to the house.

Sam shook his head, "Great going, you just pissed her off."

Dean rolled his eyes, bringing Liz's duffel out and then hanging it over his other shoulder before closing the trunk, "Hey, I'm just going by what the doc told me." He replied, as he turned and Sam followed next to him.

"She can carry her duffel, that wouldn't put much weight on her."

"Sam, I'm just taking every precaution."

Sam sighed, stopping at the door and turning to Dean who stopped and looked at him, "Yeah, and it's going to kill her. You're suffocating her, Dean. You know she hates when you're at her side every second, give her space."

Dean didn't want to admit that Sam was right, he knew it. Deep down. Although, he just wanted to make sure that Liz and the baby were safe. He didn't want to lose them. Sam gave him a half smile, then he turned and opened the back door and walked in. Dean sighed, then he followed behind Sam and entered the house, "Daddy!" Dean smiled, knelling down as Robby ran up to him and he put the bags down and then held his arms out and engulfed Robby in them, laughing. He stood up, as the boy wrapped his arms around his neck, obviously he had been missed.

"Haha, hey there Robby. Missed you too, boy." Dean said, as he ruffled his hand through Robby's hair. The boy giggled and then laid his head down on Dean's shoulder. Sam smiled, he liked seeing how Dean would interact with Robby.

Dean looked over to Liz, who walked up to him, smiling, "Once he heard you at the door he just squirmed right out my arms." Dean smiled, looking at Robby, who had his head still laid on Dean's shoulder and smiling at Dean.

"Is that true, Robby?" Robby just laughed and then turned his head, trying to hide himself.

Dean laughed and Liz just shook her head, "I swear, ever since you left that boy would run straight to the window every time he heard a car engine close by, thinkin' it'd be you two." Bobby said, Dean hadn't even noticed Bobby walk in, he had been distracted by Robby.

Liz turned around, "Hey, Bobby, where's Gabby? I didn't see the Chevelle parked."

Bobby shrugged, "Don't know. She just went off right when she got back, I don't know where to. What exactly happened back there? She told me you guys got ambushed by demons."

"We did, but I don't really know how to explain what exactly happened. I saw something I don't think that I should've."

Bobby raised an eyebrow, "Well, I'm all ears." Liz sighed, turning around to Dean, who gave her a nod that she should tell Bobby what happened and what she saw. He deserved to know.

xxxxxx

Gabrielle pulled the Chevelle up by the sidewalk, looking up at the house she parked in front of. It was probably your regular two story brick house, the lawn looked like it was perfectly mowed. She didn't seem anything fishy. She sighed, turning the car off and taking the keys out and then getting out of the car. She stood on the sidewalk, she could feel her heart racing. She breathed in and took steps up to the house. She stopped at the porch, but then walked up the steps and up to the door. She knocked on it, crossing her arms and looking down the street. Her eyes wondered downwards and she squinted her eyes, seeing the doorknob, it was made of silver. She raised her eyebrow, knelling down to examine the doorknob, but then it turned and she shot back up.

A man, probably in his late sixties or early seventies answered the door. His hair was grayed and he was at least a few inches taller than her, although one thing different is he wasn't skinny but she knew that wasn't fat and that he had muscles, like he worked out a lot. He was wearing a red flannel and jeans. He looked good for his age, that's for sure. There was a very distinctive scar by his right eye and another on the opposite side of his face going down from the side of his nose to his lip. His eyes were a blue-green hazel, just like hers, "Yeah, what'd you want?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Are-are you George Corvelle?" She asked, a little stutter.

"Yeah, and?" He asked her, standing straight up.

Gabrielle took in a breath, "I'm your grand-daughter, Gabrielle."

George's eyes widened, then he shook his head, "No you're not."

"Yes I am, my father is Luke Michael Corvelle and my mother is Lorraine Alexandria Corvelle, I have an older sister named Elizabeth. How can you not believe me?"

"There's no way you could've found me. I haven't spoken to Bobby since my son's death."

Gabrielle shrugged, "A friend helped me." She replied, then paused and sighed, "Look...I need your help."

"For what? What do you think I can do? I'm just an old man." Gabrielle tilted her head, seeing that George was a little strange, it was almost like he didn't want to be reunited with his grand-daughter and he really wanted her to leave.

Gabrielle sighed, "Well...I was hoping you could give me some answers or something, that's why I was told to come here."

George shook his head, "I can't do anything, sorry. You should leave." He said, as he closed the door, but Gabrielle stopped him before he could.

"No! Look! I need your help! I want to know more about my father!" George stared at Gabrielle for a moment, "Please." Gabrielle pleaded, as she looked deep into George's eyes. She wasn't going to leave, The Trickster had sent her here for a reason and she was going to find out what that reason was and if she had to force herself in, she would.

George bit his lip then he sighed and moved to the side, "Come in, come in." He said, motioning his hand towards the inside. Gabrielle smiled, taking a walk in, not noticing that George looked down at the mat that Gabrielle walked over, before shutting the door.

xxxxxx

Dean, Sam, Liz, and Bobby sat in the den. Robby sat on Dean's lap. Bobby was just trying to process what Liz had explained to him, how she had seen the light come out of Gabrielle's hands and how she killed the demon with her bare hands, "Are you sure you saw what you saw?" Bobby asked, not wanting to hear that something was happening to Gabrielle and it wasn't just her visions. He was okay with them, thinking she was a psychic, but knowing that she had powers. He didn't want to believe that.

Liz nodded her head, "Bobby, I swear, I saw a bright light come out of her hands and then the next thing I know it, the demon was dead."

Bobby put his head down, shaking his head as he lifted his hat and ran his hand through his hair, "So, what are you guys thinkin'?" He asked, putting his hat back on and then looking from the desk over at the others.

Dean shrugged, "We don't really know yet."

"She hasn't exactly told any of us anything." Sam added, with a sigh.

Bobby leaned his head against his hand, "What are we suppose to do, wait until she turns on one of us?"

Liz looked up, over at Bobby and squinting her eyes, "Bobby, we don't even know what she is or if what she is she can handle or not. This is Gabby we're talking about here, she wouldn't hurt us." Bobby nodded, knowing Liz was right. This was Gabrielle they were talking about. If she was to turn into whatever she was suppose to turn into, it wouldn't be on any of them. At least, that's what he hoped, "We wait until she tells us everything."

"Yeah, and what if she doesn't?" Dean asked, seeing as to how Gabrielle hadn't told them anything as of yet.

Liz turned her head quickly over towards Dean, "What are you saying, you want to hold a gun up to my sister?!" She screamed, standing up from her chair, then she looked over at Bobby, who looked down and then she looked over at Sam, who looked away from her, "Guys, this is Gabby!"

Robby whimpered, since Liz had screamed. Dean heard and bounced his leg a little, wrapping his arm around the boy, "Shh." He said, trying to assure the boy that he was safe.

"We're not going to plan my sister's death. She's not going to turn all Anakin Skywalker on us, with whatever she is turning into. She wouldn't hurt us." Liz stressed, turning around to look at Dean. She couldn't believe they were even doubting Gabrielle. She then turned over towards Sam, "Come on, Sam, aren't you with me on this?"

Sam sighed, he wanted to be on Liz's side, he didn't want to have any doubts on Gabrielle, "Liz, I am, you know I am, but-"

"No!" She yelled, cutting him off, "We're not having doubts on my sister, alright?" She said, as she looked over at Bobby and then at Dean, who looked away and over at Sam, who looked down to the ground.

xxxxxx

Gabrielle smiled, looking at a picture of her father's senior picture that sat on the mantel above the fire place in the living room. Bobby was right, she did take after her father's looks. The black hair and hazel eyes, exactly like hers. She didn't really know until now if Bobby was right because he never had any pictures of him and if Liz had any pictures, she had them hidden for herself, "I can tell you one thing, you look like your daddy."

Gabrielle smiled, then she turned around to face George, who handed her a beer, "Thanks." She replied, taking the beer bottle and then she followed him over to the middle of the living room, Gabrielle sat in the couch across from George's, separated by a coffee table. Gabrielle chuckled slightly, "Shouldn't you have something else to drink, I mean, you're just about, what? Seventy?"

George let out a laugh, "Sixty-Nine next month, actually." He replied, taking a sip of his beer and then sitting it on the table in front of him, "Never stopped me, age is just a number. Don't really give a damn about my health problems, gonna go out eventually, so, oh well." Gabrielle raised an eyebrow, George was quite different from any older guy she'd met before. It was almost like he was a hunter...no, she shrugged that idea off, "So, why'd you come here?"

Gabrielle looked down, taking in a breath, "Well, something happened to me recently and...I don't know anything about it. My...uh, my friend, he told me to come here for some damn reason."

"Well, I doubt I can help you with whatever you're lookin' for."

Gabrielle blinked, squinting her brows, then she looked back up at George, "Why didn't you take my sister and I in after our parents died? Why did you leave us to Bobby?"

George sighed, lowering his head, then he looked back up at Gabrielle, "With my job, I couldn't take care of two girls, especially you since you were just a baby. My wife had passed, I was alone and I didn't think I would've given you guys the life your father wanted for you."

Gabrielle sat straight up, wondering what George meant exactly, "What do you mean, about what my father wanted for us?"

George shook his head, "It's nothing." He said, as he reached over for his beer and then took a gulp. Gabrielle just stared at him, seeing how weird that George was acting.

Gabrielle huffed, "Well, you could've at least kept in contact. All these years I thought you were dead."

"Well, it was best to know that." Gabrielle couldn't believe George, he seemed like he wanted nothing to do with his family, but why?

"No it wasn't! I would've liked to have known I had more family for gods sake. All I've got right now is my sister and Bobby and my god, Bobby never told me much on my father, he never said much...and never knew much for that matter. Never was able to talk to Liz because she just cut me off and changed the subject when it came to mom and dad."

"Look, I'm sorry I wasn't in your life and didn't go to any of your school plays or whatever you were into but my son didn't want my life associated with you girls, so I cut you out."

"What the hell do you mean my father didn't want us associated with your life?"

George was quiet, Gabrielle just stared at him, trying to figure him out then George sighed, "Your father's dead anyways now, he can't keep you away."

Gabrielle raised a brow, "Keep me away? Keep me away from what?"

xxxxxx

Dean walked down the steps, he held Robby as the boy laid his head on his shoulder. He could hear Sam talking in a muffle, he couldn't really bring out what Sam was saying, but when he walked into the living room, Sam was already getting done talking to whoever he had been talking to, "Okay, alright, next Friday at noon? Yeah, I got it. Bye."

"Who was that?" Dean asked, as he watched Sam put his cell phone back into his pocket.

"I was just setting Liz up for an appointment, for a check up."

"Why? She's fine now." Dean replied, as he walked over to the couch and sat down. Robby woke up and squirmed in his arms so he let the boy down on the floor and smiled as he watched Robby waddled over to his toy cars to play with.

"Dean, she needs a doctor to evaluate the progress of the baby, look for anything wrong, that sort of thing." Sam replied, he couldn't believe how dense Dean could be and how he was the one who knew more on this sort of thing when he wasn't even the father, "It's not good in her situation to just not and you heard her before, she's had complications."

"That was before, Sam."

He wanted to believe that Liz was going to have a full pregnancy, no complications. He needed that to happen for her because if they weren't able to save him from going to Hell then that'd be the one thing that Liz could have to remember him by and the baby could carry on his legacy.

Sam rolled his eyes, "It doesn't matter, it has nothing to do with the father's side to know if she'll have a full healthy pregnancy or not. It's her body, Dean." Dean was just silent, not knowing what to respond back and Sam took in a sigh, "So, how is she?"

"Crashed out." Dean replied, with a laugh, "She passes out quicker now."

Sam laughed, then he brought his hand up to his forehead and scratched it, "Yeah, that's what a pregnancy can do to her."

Dean smiled, "Yeah." He replied, then he paused and Sam looked at him, "Get anything from Elle yet?"

Sam shook his head, throwing his hands out, "Nope. No missed calls or voice mails left, nothing." Dean put his head down, then his eyes drifted over to Robby who laughed as he crashed his cars into each other, smiling, "You know we're gonna have to convince Liz to not come with us on hunts somehow, right? I mean, back there she almost got herself killed, if you guys want her to have a full pregnancy we can't let her tag along."

"Don't you think I've been trying to talk to her about it? She's stubborn. Just wants to prove to me she can still kick ass." Dean said, as he stood up from the couch and walked over and picked up Robby.

Sam half laughed, nodding his head, "Well, she has always been that way."

"She's like her mother." Sam and Dean turned to see Bobby walk into the living room, obviously he had heard the last of their conversation. Sam and Dean were silent, letting Bobby continue on, "My sister was probably the most stubborn ass I ever met, every time I look at Liz or she even does something, always think of Lori. It's almost like she never left."

Dean and Sam both frowned, seeing that Bobby obviously still missed his younger sister, "Sorry, Bobby."

"Eh, don't be sorry, boy. I'm fine, really." Bobby replied, giving Sam over a reassuring smile. Then he crossed his arms, "So, what's the deal on Elle?"

Dean and Sam turned and looked at each other then turned back to Bobby and Dean shrugged, "Don't know. I mean, this is Elle we're talking about here. Do you really think she'd hurt one of us?"

Bobby didn't want to think that, this was his niece they were talking about. He'd raised her since she was a baby and he didn't want to think about the idea of having to kill her, "Well, I sure to god hope not, but we don't know what the hell she's turnin' into. We should be on alert, just encase. I mean, I want to be on Liz's side here and believe that Elle's gon' be fine, but...I don't know."

Sam sighed, Dean looked down. Both didn't want to think about the fact of Gabrielle going darkside on any of them. Dean only had to hope she wouldn't because he knew if they had to put down Gabrielle then Liz would be a complete mess. This was almost like what had happened previously after John told him he'd probably have to kill Sam. He knew how Liz felt, how she didn't want to have to kill her sister that she'd taken care of and protected since she had been born. It was the exact same thing with him and Sam, but he was going to make damn sure that Liz wouldn't have to worry anymore.

xxxxxx

Gabrielle sat across from her grandfather in silence, she watched as George stood up, motioning his hand for her to follow him, "C'mere." Gabrielle raised an eyebrow, but she stood up and followed George out of the living room, towards the steps and basement door, she followed him down into the basement and her eyes widened, seeing a wall that had nothing but guns and crossbows. A full on arsenal, next to the wall was a book case filled with journals.

"What is this?" She asked, as she walked up to the wall where the guns and crossbows hung. Looking over to the desk, where above it a map on the wall hung, some places were marked. She looked down and saw some papers spread around, most of them obituary's from local newspapers, with one picture on each paper circled but each seemed decades apart and she then turned around, "Are you a hunter?"

George raised an eyebrow, a little surprised to know that his granddaughter knew about hunting, "You know about hunting?"

Gabrielle raised her hand up, running it threw her hair, "Actually, yeah." She said, putting her hand back down and looking towards George, "Bobby trained me since I was six, after Karen died."

George bit his cheek, "Sorry to hear about that, with Karen. If it's not trouble asking, what happened?"

Gabrielle looked down, "Um, a demon. She got possessed and Bobby killed her, not knowing anything." She looked back up at George, "How did you become a hunter?"

George gave Gabrielle over a smile, walking over to the book case that held all the journals, "These journals," He said, patting one of the shelfs, "Go back nearly to the sixteen hundreds. Believe it or not, but you had ancestors ganking things since the Salem witch trails, at least...well, they got the real witches." He said, with a laugh.

Gabrielle smiled, she couldn't believe it. Hunting had been in her blood all along, she never knew it, "So, my dad..."

George sighed, "He never wanted to be one, I tried training him. Both him and my wife, but he never wanted apart of it. First chance he got, he moved away. That's when he met your mom, not long after your older sister came about. That's when we had this huge fight, he told me that as long as I wanted in your lives that I couldn't bring you around hunting."

"So you gave up family over hunting?"

George narrowed his eyes on Gabrielle, "It was my only choice, I made so many enemies in the past. I couldn't have you girls around me."

Gabrielle huffed, shaking her head, "I cannot believe this." She said, as she crossed her arms, "All my life, I never knew. I never knew that I actually had a whole freaking family line of hunters." She half laughed, "This is crazy." She paused, then she turned around to face George, "Do...um, what do you know about angels?"

George raised an eyebrow, not expecting a question like that. He shrugged, "I've done enough research, but not one of your ancestors from what I know of or myself had ever ran into one. Why?"

Gabrielle sighed, looking down to the ground, debating she would tell George or not. He did know more on lore since he'd been raised into the life and had countless of journals left over from his ancestors. She looked back up at him, "Remember I told you something happened to me recently?" George stood straight up, showing he was all ears, "Maybe this is why I was sent here, so you could help me find out who I really am."

George tilted his head to the side, confused at what his niece was trying to tell him, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Gabrielle looked to the side, towards one of the windows, then back at George, "My sister and I were attacked by a demon recently...I don't even know how or what, but I killed it. With my bare hands. There was this bright light that came out and as quick as it came it was gone and the demon was dead." She answered, not mentioning the healing part, though.

George's eyes widened, hearing the story as Gabrielle told it to him, "And you're saying it has something to deal with angels?"

Gabrielle shrugged, "Only thing I could think of that could probably kill a demon."

George sighed, then he clapped his hands together, "Well, hope you got a good enough sleep because looks like we're gonna get on some researching. There's bond to be something in one of your ancestor's journals that could help you." He said, giving Gabrielle over a smile who returned one back to him before she turned and pulled out some journals, George pulling a few out as well.

Gabrielle pulled up a chair to sit at the desk with George and research, before she got to any of that she pulled out her cell phone to send Sam a text, let him know that she'd be gone for another day or so and that she was fine and not to worry, even though she had a feeling that Liz probably was. She'd make sure to call Sam later tonight, after she got done researching because she had to find out what was going on with her first and bond with her grandfather.

xxxxxx

Liz walked out of the bathroom, one thing she hated most about being pregnant was that she had to pee all the time. She walked down the hall, going past her sister's room she heard Sam's phone go off since he left his things in there. She stopped at the room's entrance, looking into it and debating on walking in and grabbing Sam's phone and checking to see if it was Gabrielle. She looked down the hall, hearing the muffled voices of Sam, Dean, and Bobby. She smirked, knowing she was in the clear and she walked into her sister's room over towards the nightstand by the bed where Sam had his phone laid on and hooked up to the charger.

She picked up the phone, as the light blinked to show there was a message left. She flipped the phone open and went to Sam's messages to see the one from Gabrielle...

_**Hey, Sam. I'm gonna be gone for probably a couple days. Don't worry, I'm fine. I have so many things to tell you, but I've got to research. I'll call you later! I love you =)**_

Liz raised an eyebrow, reading the text. Why would Gabrielle need to be gone for a few days to just research? Something was up, she had to find out. She put Sam's phone down, walked into her room to grab her car keys and then she crept downstairs. She felt like she was a teenager again, sneaking out of the house, but she knew Dean would protest about her going out alone. This was between her and her sister and her sister was dumb enough to not turn her gps off.

Liz grinned, hearing Bobby, Sam, and Dean from the living room talking, not paying attention to her footsteps as she walked down the steps. She was able to make it outside, she almost thought she would be caught once the door squeaked as she opened and shut it, but she managed to get past that.

"So, what are we go-" Dean stopped in mid sentence, hearing the Trans Am's engine roar to life from the outside. Sam and Bobby both looked towards Dean, "Son of a bitch." Dean cursed in a mumble, as he stood up and ran towards the window, peeling the blind away to see the Trans Am speeding off, "Where the hell is she going?!" He yelled, then he turned around to Sam and Bobby who were now standing up. Dean ran over, grabbing his jacket that hung on the chair, "C'mon, Sam! We gotta go after her!"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, wait. I need to get something upstairs." He said, as he turned and ran out of the living room to go upstairs to Gabrielle's room and grab his cell phone.

Dean threw his jacket on, shaking his head, "God, I swear, I need to have a freaking camera on her."

Bobby huffed, "You tellin' me, been havin' that thought since she learned how to walk."

Bobby turned and Dean looked up, hearing Sam's footsteps as he ran down the stairs, "Guys, I think I know where she's going." He said, holding up his cell phone, "I got a text from Elle, she's going after her."

Dean groaned, hoping that Liz's bladder wouldn't be able to hold in long and they'd catch her at a gas station, "Come on, let's go!" He ordered, as he ran towards the back door since the Impala was still parked out back. Sam nodded, running after Dean.

"You boys be careful, don't do anything stupid!" Bobby called to them, hoping they heard before the door shut. He sighed, walking over to Robby who had a confused look on his face as he stood up and leaned against the bars of his playpen and picked the little boy up, "Robby, you better not get your personality from you mother one day." Robby just smiled, not knowing exactly what Bobby had meant and Bobby just shook his head.


	44. It Runs In The Family

Gabrielle researched through one of her ancestor's journals. This was probably the fifth one she'd been through and she hadn't found anything that could probably help. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she stopped reading, George's eye watched from the corner as she pulled out her phone, opening it to see a text from Sam,

**Elle, Liz is coming.**

Gabrielle groaned, then she texted Sam where they were so it'd be easier for them to know where they were going and then she closed her phone and putting it back in her pocket, "What's up?" George asked, noticing that Gabrielle looked like she was about to scream.

Gabrielle sighed, looking over towards George, "My sister, she's coming. Forgot to turn my gps on my phone off and she must've read the text from Sam that I sent to him."

George chuckled, "Your sister a hunter, too?"

Gabrielle nodded, "Hunting is practically her life, well...when we were younger it was." George raised a brow and sat up straight in his chair, "She met this guy, Mark, settled down and had a kid. He was killed, though, by the same demon that killed our parents and she's been hunting again ever since."

George shook his head, feeling sorry for his other granddaughter, "She should've known, no matter what, hunting always comes back to bite you in the ass. I tried telling your father that, he wouldn't listen. Look where it got him and your mom." Gabrielle was just silent, then she looked away and at the journal she was reading, on a page about arch-angels, reading a bit of it as George continued to talk, "I told your father, with our family history, he couldn't live that normal apple pie life. I mean, there's things out there that want your head and you haven't done anything to um, but one of your past ancestors might've."

Gabrielle was brought out of her thoughts from reading the page in the journal, "What? I'm sorry. I-I was reading this page in the journal."

George looked towards the journal that Gabrielle was reading, seeing one of their ancestor's had something on arch-angels, "Arch-angels?"

Gabrielle nodded, reading a bit of the page, "This one, Gabriel..." She said, pointing to one of the sentences, "July sixth, eighteen-eighty three." She read out loud, then she paused, looking up, "July sixth..." She repeated, turning to George, "That's my birthday. July sixth nineteen-eighty three." George raised a brow, then he looked back towards the journal, then Gabrielle looked back down at it, "I met Gabriel, the arch-angel. Tricky bastard, he was. He helped me, though. Saved my life, actually. Never in a million years would I ever think angel's existed, 'til now." She continued to read, every word giving her more and more shock.

George took the book, reading the sentence and page himself, then he flipped the book to the first page to see what ancestor it was, Gabrielle just sat there in thought, "This was your ancestor, Evelyn Charles." George smiled, shaking his head, "Evelyn." He huffed, Gabrielle raised an eyebrow, looking at George confused, "She was quite something, from what my father told me. Never once in our family before her had the girls been trained into hunting, only the men. That was a different time, they didn't believe the women should've got into that stuff." He said, as he got up from his seat, "She trained herself, the most toughest woman our family ever had and changed everyone's thoughts on letting the women hunt." Gabrielle watched as he skimmed through the books on one of the shelf's of the book case, "Ah, here we go!" He said, pulling out a old book, coughing a little at the dust.

George walked over setting the book down, "This is a photo album, I think Evelyn might be in here somewhere." He said, as he set the book down and opened it. Gabrielle looked at the pages, they had a yellow faded color to them. George flipped through the pages until he found The Charles, telling Gabrielle that they'd been a family of four and Evelyn was the only girl out of two older brothers, "There she is, that's Evelyn." George said, as he pointed to the woman in the picture.

Gabrielle took in every detail of the three people in the black and white picture she could get. Evelyn sat in a chair, she seemed to be at least mid or later 30s, much later than when she had wrote the part in her journal. Her legs were crossed and she had a baby on her lap, she wasn't in a long big dress like her mother next to her was. It was long and black, though, but it wasn't a poof like her mother had and didn't have a lot of other fancy addition's to stand it out. For a minute, Gabrielle thought Evelyn almost looked like Liz for a moment. Blonde hair, from what she guessed, but instead of Liz's long and teased, Evelyn had it in a short bobbed hairstyle, "Wow." Gabrielle said, as she looked at the picture.

"Beautiful, wasn't she?" George complimented, "She died, though; Before my father turned fifteen. So I never got the chance to meet her. That's my father, right there." He said, pointing to the baby on Evelyn's lap, "Ezra Corvelle, the Corvelle's were on the other side of the bunch that were the best when it came to hunting. Ezra's father, Walter." George half laughed, "My father told me stories about him. He was a drifter, bumped into Evelyn and the sparks flew." Gabrielle smiled, resting her head on her hand and listened into more of George's tale, "Walter saved her on a hunt, actually. I think Evelyn was raiding a vampire nest. Anyways, after that, they hunted together since, then had Ezra. My father told me, he lost his mom surprisingly not to anything supernatural; She got tuberculosis, biggest disease back then, lemme tell ya."

"What happened to Walter?" Gabrielle asked, getting interested in her family history.

"Killed, by a werewolf. My father was on the hunt with him, the werewolf came from behind and just ripped Walter to shreds. Ezra said he probably let it, since Walter hadn't been acting right since Evelyn's death. He said they were so in love, when Evelyn died it just ripped Walter apart. She was his life. His journal is around here somewhere, I do believe."

Gabrielle frowned, hearing about what happened to Walter and how he dealt with after Evelyn's death, "What about Ezra? Did he have any other siblings?"

George shook his head, "No. He was their only child. With Evelyn and Walter hunting, it was hard for her to have a full pregnancy. My father told me that his father told him that Evelyn carried him while hunting. She battled monsters and crap while she was pregnant. She never backed down from a hunt, it was her life."

Gabrielle half laughed, thinking about how much Evelyn actually reminded her of Liz and not by just their looks, "That kind of sounds like my sister right now."

George's eyes widened, "Your sister is pregnant?"

Gabrielle nodded her head, "Mhm. She's driven Dean almost insane with him worrying about her because she's still full on hunting even though she's pregnant."

George crossed his arms, "Dean?"

"Winchester; he's the father." Gabrielle replied, George though already had guessed that, "He's helped her since she lost her husband. We've been friends, along with his younger brother Sam since we were kids."

"Their father wouldn't by any chance be John Winchester, would he?"

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow at George's question, wondering what he had to do with John Winchester, "Yeah, why?"

"I had a couple run in's with him in the past. Great hunter; heard some things about Sam and Dean, too." George confessed, Gabrielle's eyes widened. John had known of George all this time, but never once told her or Liz about him? He knew about the Corvelle's past and never once bothered to mention it to them? Never thought that he could at least even tell them that they had a grandfather that was alive? She thought, maybe John wasn't as close to the girls as she really thought he had been if he had to keep a secret about her own damn family away from them, even Bobby.

"So, do you think Evelyn had done something with Gabriel? Made a deal or some sort of thing?" George asked, bringing Gabrielle out of her thoughts. Did angels even make deals?

Gabrielle shrugged, "I don't know, but it's weird...she met him exactly a hundred years before I was born and suddenly I'm getting these powers where I can kill a demon and heal myself?"

George's eyes widened, since Gabrielle hadn't mentioned to him that she could heal herself, "You can heal yourself, too?"

Gabrielle sighed, nodding her head, "Yeah, I don't even know how."

George took in a sigh, "Well, I'll try my best to research as much as I can and let you know what I can find about our arch-angel. How long do you think it'll be until your sister gets here?" George asked, a little bit excited to meet his other granddaughter who he hadn't seen since she was four.

"It took me at least thirteen hours to get here and if Sam and Dean don't catch up to her, she should make it here in at least fourteen hours because I know that my sister cannot hold her bladder for long."

George let out a laugh at Gabrielle's reply, Gabrielle slightly smiled. Even though she sort of hated The Trickster, she had to thank him for letting her find her grandfather, "Well, let's try to get some sleep at least before they all arrive. I have a guest bedroom you can use, no need to sleep on the couch."

Gabrielle smiled, "Thanks."

xxxxxx

Sam looked over at Dean, they'd driven practically all night and still hadn't managed to catch up to Liz, maybe they figured checking out motels thinking that Liz decided to hit the hay was probably a bad decision and they were farther behind, "Freaking, Kentucky! What the hell makes Elle go out to Kentucky to research?!" Dean yelled, Sam was worried about Dean's state at the moment thinking he would crash since he hadn't slept and was worried about Liz. Sam could only imagine all the different scenarios going through Dean's head at the moment of things that could possibly happen to Liz without him being there to protect her.

"Dean, um, are you okay? Maybe I should drive..." He offered, since he had at least gotten some sleep, even with Dean's speeding.

"Sam, I'm fine! I can drive!" Sam just sat back in his seat, deciding he wouldn't bother Dean and cause them to crash, but Dean was scaring him a little...okay more than a little. He could practically feel the anger coming off of Dean, for once he wished that Liz wouldn't have Dean worry like this.

xxxxxx

Gabrielle awoke the next morning, as if on cue she could hear the Trans Am's engine pull up. She got up from the bed and walked over to see Liz storming up the front yard, Trans Am parked behind the Chevelle. Gabrielle sighed, walking over, grabbing her pants on the floor and pulling them up. She could hear the television downstairs on, so George had woken up before her. She walked out of the room, down the hallway.

Liz walked up to the front porch, she took a breather and went to knock on the door, she looked at the mailbox that was on the wall, Corvelle written on it. Her eyes widened, but then she jumped as the door opened to reveal an older man, "Wow, Elizabeth, haven't seen you since you were this tall." He said, a little chuckle and showed with his hand how tall she had been since the last time he saw her.

"Wait...grandpa? Grandpa George?" She asked, shock to her voice. George gave her a smile and nodded. Liz looked past George, seeing Gabrielle walk down the steps behind him. Liz glared at her sister, "Gabby, what the hell was that about?!" She screamed, Gabrielle paying no care towards her sister and rolling her eyes, "You had me worried sick!"

"Jesus, Liz, calm down." Gabrielle said, once she walked up to George, "I found our grandfather, okay?"

Liz glared, crossing her arms, "That's not the point, you didn't tell me a thing about where you were going!"

Gabrielle sighed, "Because you shouldn't have. I wanted to do this on my own, without you." Liz snarled, twitching her upper lip.

George awkwardly laugh, "Um, okay. Elizabeth, how about you give your grandfather a hug?" He asked, holding his arms out.

Liz turned to look at George, still glaring, "My grandfather died, years ago." She replied, Gabrielle's mouth gapped open, hearing Liz say that to George.

"Liz! What the hell?!" Gabrielle yelled, Liz quickly turning to look at Gabrielle.

George shook his head, moving his hand up, "No, no. It's okay, I deserved it."

Gabrielle sighed, turning to George, "Gramps, you think I can talk to my sister privately for a moment?" She asked, looking over at Liz with a glare.

George nodded, "Fine with me, I'll go make some tea." He said, before leaving into the house and Gabrielle walked outside and closed the door.

Gabrielle turned to face her sister again, who looked like she had steam coming out of her ears while her eyes sent daggers at her, "Liz, what the hell was that about saying that to him?"

"Elle, he left us. Practically abandoned us. He didn't want a thing to do with either of us so he gave us to Bobby instead. Never once did he ever check up on us, see if we were okay. See if we were even alive. No. Why should I hug him after all of that?"

Gabrielle crossed her arms, "Because, it wasn't his fault. I found some things out, actually. About our family's past." Liz raised an eyebrow, opening her mouth to speak, but was cut off abruptly by the sound of the Impala's engine and she turned around to see the Impala pull up to the driveway, she sighed, ready to get the third degree from Dean as he ran up the front lawn, Sam trailing from behind.

Liz sighed, "Dean before you say anything I-" She was cut off, as Dean engulfed her into a hug. Sam stopped at the steps, a little shocked to see Dean engulf Liz into the hug. He thought that he'd at least yell at her, or something.

"Don't you ever run off like that again!" Dean yelled, as he tightly hugged Liz, who was still shocked from the hug, bringing her hands up slowly and awkwardly hugging him back, then Dean pulled apart, grabbing Liz's face, "You had me worried sick." He said, as he looked straight into her eyes. Liz could see it herself, how worried Dean looked as she looked into those green eyes. He probably had so many different scenario's of losing her going around in his head, she could see why. Dean pulled her in for another hug, getting in her smell as he sniffed her black shirt and then he pulled apart, "What the hell made you go off like that?"

Liz looked away, not wanting to make contact with Dean's eyes, "Sorry, I was just...I wanted to know what was going on with Elle."

Gabrielle sighed, "Guys, look...I'm sorry. I thought I should be the one to find out first."

Dean looked past Liz, over towards Gabrielle, "Find out first about what?" Sam asked, before Dean could, as he walked up the steps.

Gabrielle looked at Sam, then over back at Dean, Liz turned around staring at her confused, "Come in, there's a quite few awesome things I found out." She said, motioning with her hand for them to follow as she walked over to the door and opened it. Liz turned back around at Dean, who nodded his head for her to go forward and she didn't protest, turning around and following her sister. Dean turned to look at Sam, who now stood next to him and shrugged, before they walked inside.

George turned around, hearing the footsteps of the four walking into the kitchen, "Oh! I should make some more tea, huh?" He asked, as he laughed. Dean raised an eyebrow, wondering who the older man was, hoping that there wasn't something weird going on between Gabrielle and the man. Getting porn mixed with reality.

Gabrielle turned to Sam and Dean, "Sam, Dean, this is Liz and I's grandfather, George." She introduced, as she walked over at George and he gave Sam and Dean a smile, "He's also a hunter, like us." She said, looking over to Liz and seeing Liz's eyes widen in complete shock, "That's why he so called abandoned us, our father wanted nothing to do with being a hunter and he didn't want us growing up as one. He said to George himself that if he wanted to be close to us, he'd have to give up hunting."

"And with our family past, I couldn't give it up just like that." George added, Dean looked over at Sam, who looked at Dean.

Liz reached her hand up to head, trying to process everything, "God, I feel like I'm gonna have a headache." She commented, feeling a little bit uneasy. The long drive she had didn't help her either.

Dean turned quickly to look at her, wrapping his arms around her, encase if she gave out and fell. Knowing she had driven all night, which wasn't good on her in her condition, "Hey, hey, do you need to lay down?" He asked, then turned to Gabrielle and George, "Get her a glass of water!" George nodded, quickly turning around and walking over towards the sink, "C'mon, up you go." Dean said, as he picked Liz up bridal style and walked her into the living room and laid her on one of the couches.

Sam stood behind, watching. Sighing as he also knew that Liz had challenged herself and not slept for fourteen hours. Dean knelled down, resting his hand on Liz's forehead, "Dammit, she's burning up."

George walked past Sam, into the living room and over to the couch, handing Dean over the glass of water, "Is she alright?"

"No. She's pregnant and she probably worked herself out more since she drove all night here without any sleep." Dean replied, then he handed Liz over the glass, "Lizzie, hey, drink this." He said, calmly. Liz opened her eyes, sitting up from the couch and grabbing the glass of water, her hand slightly shaking as she did, so Dean held her hand and helped her bring the cup to her mouth without spilling it. Liz took a sip of the water, but she coughed at the taste of it. Dean sighed, taking the glass away and she laid back down on the couch, "Dammit." He cursed, putting the cup down on the table behind him, then turned back and rested his hand under Liz's cheekbone, "Lizzie, hey, what's wrong? Can you tell me?"

Liz opened her eyes, looking up at Dean as he knelled in front of her, but she was unable to speak from being so light-headed, she closed her eyes and laid her head against the pillow on the couch, "Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled, slamming his fist on the floor, then he went to feel her head again and it was still burning, he looked over to Sam, "Sam, call 911!" He ordered, since he had no idea what to do and he had to make sure that the baby was alright.

Sam nodded, quickly pulling out his phone and calling 911, George frowned, seeing his granddaughter there on the couch. Gabrielle on the other hand felt horrible, knowing she put Liz in this situation because she felt she had to find out about their family alone.

xxxxxx

"Wow." Sam said, as he saw the wall where the guns and crossbows hung and the bookshelf containing all of the journals. Dean had left in the ambulance to the hospital with Liz a little only a half hour ago and Gabrielle and George decided they'd show Sam what George had hidden in the basement, "So, you've really been hunting your whole life?" Sam asked, as he walked over to the bookshelf where the journals were kept. His nerdy self getting the best of him, seeing all those journals, hoping George would let him read them.

George nodded his head, "Mhm, it's in my blood. My mom and dad were hunters, their parents were hunters. It goes back nearly to the sixteen-hundreds."

Gabrielle smiled, seeing Sam so into the journals on the bookshelf, "Sam, you seem like you just struck gold."

Sam laughed at Gabrielle's comment, Sam then turned around, pointing to the journals, "You wouldn't mind if I read any of these, would you?"

George shook his head, "Nah, don't mind. I got more journals actually scattered around the house, if ya wanna take a look at those too."

Sam smiled, he couldn't wait to dig into all of the journals. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he remembered that he had put it on vibrate and left the ringer off. He quickly pulled the phone out of his pocket and answered it, already knowing that it was Dean calling from the hospital, "Dean, hey. Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she's okay, thank god."

Sam smiled, knowing that Liz was going to be fine. He could hear the relief in Dean's voice, "Baby too?"

"Baby too." Dean replied, Sam could hear a little laugh to his voice, "She had dehydrated herself, since she really did drive straight through and with the lack of sleep, it made the baby sick and her sick as well. They got her hooked up, fed. Doc said she should be fine when she wakes up."

"You want me to drive there to the hospital and get you?"

"Nah, not until she wakes up. I'm gonna stay here. Bring me some pie, though."

Sam chuckled, hearing Dean ask for him to bring some pie. Sam nodded his head, "Yeah, okay. Just call when they release her."

"Will do, Sammy."

Sam half laughed, then he took the phone from his ear and closed it, putting it back in his pocket. He then looked up back over towards George and Gabrielle, "Liz and the baby are fine, she just had dehydrated herself, but they fed her and Dean said she can be released once she wakes up."

Gabrielle took a sigh in relief, "Oh, thank god." She said, holding her hand up to her chest, "She nearly gave me a heart attack there."

Sam nodded, "Think of what it put on Dean."

"Your sister is something, isn't she?" George asked, looking over at Gabrielle.

Gabrielle nodded, a slight smile thinking of her ancestor Evelyn and how much her and Liz were a like, "Yeah, she is. Dean needs to put a leash on her." Sam chuckled, hearing Gabrielle's comment, who looked over at Sam and smiled.

xxxxxx

Dean sat in the chair next to Liz's bedside. Waiting for her to wake up. He ran his finger from the side of her forehead, pushing some hair behind her ear as he watched her sleep. A familiar song he hummed, Aerosmith's 'Crazy' it was. He always sung to her when she slept as he would wait for her to wake up, she told him before it helped her sleep and it helped him knowing all of her favorite songs, "I go crazy, crazy, baby I go crazy." He softly sung, he could see a smile form on Liz's lips.

He smiled, seeing Liz's reaction and showing that she was listening to him, "Yeah, you drive me crazy, crazy, crazy, for you baby What can I do, honey? I feel like the color blue..." He stopped, seeing Liz's rustle in her sleep.

He sat straight up, watching her, her eyes soon enough slowly opening and she gave him a smile, "Aerosmith?" She asked, with a smile.

Dean chuckled, leaning down and giving her a kiss, "Worked, didn't it?" He asked, after they pulled apart and they looked deep into each other's eyes before Dean sat back up and Liz rolled onto her back, "You know, you about gave me a scare back there. Don't do that ever again, you hear me? I thought for a moment I was about lose the both of you."

It seemed like she'd been doing that a lot to him lately. Liz sighed, looking down, "I'm sorry. I just had my mind all on Elle, almost forgot about the baby."

Dean bit his cheek, he could understand since Liz was worried about Gabrielle after the incident in which she had watched Gabrielle practically kill the demon with her bare hands and she wanted to make sure that her sister was fine, "Well, from now on you best put the kid first."

Liz nodded, then she looked over at Dean, "Don't worry, I will." Dean smiled, but he didn't know if Liz truly meant what she meant. He didn't want to have to watch her like a god damn hawk every second of the day, remembering what Sam had told him, but she was nearly driving him insane. He worried about her, he didn't want to think of the thought of losing her or the baby. He knew himself, though, Liz was a firecracker. She wouldn't back down from anything, wanting to prove she could do anything. She'd been that way since he'd known her.

He could remember one time, when they were twelve. This huge tree had fell after a storm across the creek bed behind Bobby's house. Bobby even told Liz not to play around it because he didn't want her falling and what did she do? Thinking she was Patrick Swayze from Dirty Dancing, she tried going across the damn tree. Dean had to go in after her after she fell into the creek, busting her head open. He remembered after that her having a huge white bandage around her head from the stitches.

Dean chuckled, remembering the old memory. Liz squinted her eyebrows, turning to look over at Dean, "What's so funny?"

"Just remembering that time that tree fell behind Bobby's house over the creek and you tried to be like Swazye."

Liz huffed, "Oh god, I had like twenty stitches in my head after I fell and busted my head open." Dean smiled, as Liz shook her head.

"Remember they had to shave your head bald because of all your hair so they could stitch you up?"

"I looked like a guy for a year!" Liz cried, Dean going into a laughter, "That wasn't funny, Dean! Bobby and John called me Lizzo the whole time!"

Dean shrugged, giving Liz over a smile, "I thought it was pretty funny."

Liz snorted, crossing her arms and looking away. Dean just laughed, "Here, I'll call Sam. Let him know you're awake and he can come get us." He said, as he reached his hand over and patted Liz's leg as he stood up and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket to call Sam. Liz watched him as he walked out of the room, but then he stopped, "Oh, hey, Lizzo. Want Sam to bring you anything to eat?" He asked, turning around and giving Liz a grin as she glared at him.

"I can still kick your ass you know." Dean put his head back as he laughed, Liz just rolled her eyes at him as he walked out of the room laughing, but she couldn't help but half laugh and smile.

* * *

**Authors Notes: So, what'd you think? I hope you liked the introduction of George and then finding out about the Corvelle heritage ^^  
**

**Btw I know I've been writing this fic for a while now but I finally managed to come up with ship names! Dean/Elizabeth is now Deliza, Sam/Gabrielle is Sabrielle, and if you want to get non-canon...Sam/Elizabeth is Sazzie and Dean/Gabrielle is Delle =)**

**Ghostfacers is next ~  
Would love some reviews c:**


	45. Ghostfacers Part 1

After they released Liz from the hospital, the four took up residence at George's for two days, since he had extra rooms for the couples. Gabrielle had asked George to promise her not to tell the others about the angel thing and he promised that he wouldn't. George was up in the kitchen making something for the group to eat, while the others were down in the basement reading the journals, "Dude, Lizzie, check this out." Dean said, Liz perked her head up from the journal she was reading, which she herself had got interested in reading, and looked over as Dean brought the photo album over to her and put it down at the table, pointing to Evelyn, "Talk about twins."

Liz moved the photo album to the side so it was in full view for her and she huffed, taking a look at Evelyn, "Wow. Now that's creepy."

"You tellin' me." Dean said, "That picture," He said, as he pointed to the small date, "Taken back in nineteen-o-four." He finished, as he pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Evelyn Charles, that's our great-great-grandmother." Gabrielle spoke up, over hearing the two talking about the picture and how close of a resemblance Evelyn look to Liz, "First one in our family out of the women to become a hunter."

Dean perked his head up, looking over at Gabrielle, "No kidding?"

Gabrielle nodded, Sam lifted his head up from the journal he was reading to listen into what George had told Gabrielle, "George told me that back then, only the men were allowed into the job. At least, in that family. The women stayed behind, but Evelyn wanted to prove that women were just as good as men when it came to hunting and she practically trained herself, became one of the best hunters of our family."

Dean huffed, looking back down at the photo, but then his thoughts were cut off and he looked up, hearing the steps creek and George walking down into the basement, "You guys having fun down here?" He asked, a slight laughter after.

Liz and George's relationship was still a little edgy, since she still had a grudge over the fact that he had abandoned his own family over hunting. She was quiet, Gabrielle sighed then looked over to her grandfather, "I was just telling them about Evelyn, Liz's twin." She slightly joked.

Liz huffed, rolling her eyes. Dean just smiled and laughed at her, but she looked back over at him unamused, "Ah, Evelyn." George chuckled, crossing his arms, "So, do you guys think you would be up for a job?"

Dean raised an eyebrow, "What kind of job?" Sam asked, before Dean even could, as George pulled out some files rolled up that stuck out of his pocket.

"Morton House, it's not far from here. Been eying the place for a while." George replied, walking over to Sam and handing him over the files, "There's this story, that apparently every leap year, that house becomes the most haunted house in the state. Kids have gone in because of dares and for shits and giggles over the last decade, never to be seen or heard of again. Bodies never even recovered." He informed, as Sam skimmed through some of the pages that George had given him.

"And this Friday just so happens to be a leap year."

George snapped his fingers, "You got that right. I was going to call up a hunter I knew, see if they could do the job, but with you guys showing up, was wondering if you would take it? Better than four take it on than one." Dean thought for a moment, looking over at Liz because he still didn't like the fact of her tagging along. George noticed the awkward silence, remembering that they didn't want Liz hunting while she was pregnant, "Or three?"

Liz stood up, turning to George, "We'll take it." She said, giving him a smile. Sam and Gabrielle turned to look at each other. Liz turned to Dean, "Come on," She said, then turned to look at Sam and Gabrielle who turned to look at her, "This is like a freaking grand canyon we got here. Let's light this bitch." George smiled, seeing the enthusiasm in Liz, but the other three didn't get a kick out of it. Dean sighed, figuring he would give in and let Liz tag along, much to the rest of himself telling him to stand up and stop her. It was just a measly ghost hunt, right? Just a little salt and burn? If Dean made sure to keep a sharp eye on Liz, what could possibly go wrong?

xxxxxx

Sam walked up to Dean, who stood behind the Impala, and he threw him over one of their weapon bag. Dean caught it, then stuffed it in the Impala's trunk. Friday had came along and they were getting ready to take off to the Morton House. Sam stood by, looking off into the distance and sighing, "Sam, what now?" Dean asked, hearing the loud sigh from Sam, before standing up and closing the trunk.

Sam turned to Dean, "Is this a good thing, letting Liz come with us?"

Dean sighed, "Look, Sam, you know I don't want her to come along, but I don't want her going off and trying to prove to me that she can do the job. You and Elle can handle the thing, I'll try to get Liz to stay back from any of the action, alright?"

Sam nodded, opening his mouth to say something, "Hey! You guys ready or what?" Liz yelled, as she walked up and Sam turned around to see Liz and Gabrielle walking up to the Impala, "Not long until nightfall hits."

"Are you ready?" Dean asked, walking up past Sam to Liz where she stood in the lawn.

Liz rolled her eyes, "Dean, I'll be fine. Okay? It's probably just a little salt and burn. It's nothing I can't handle." Dean sighed, nodding his head, then he looked at her and Liz gave him a smile then leaned up and gave him a quick kiss, but pulling back before Dean could even kiss back, "C'mon, let's get our asses on the road." She then looked past Dean to Sam, "Race you for shotgun!"

Sam glared at her, taking off in a dash and running around the Impala, "Oh, no you don't!" Dean just shook his head, Gabrielle didn't even bother to fight over shotgun. Sam was fast, but Liz had been faster, they bumped into each other and both their hands on the car door.

"I got here first." Liz said, sticking her tongue out at him.

Sam laughed, "Yeah, right. I think the backseat is calling your name."

Dean threw his head back, laughing, as he walked over to the driver's side, "Okay, rock paper scissors?" Liz asked, taking her hand from the handle. Sam grinned, holding his hand out. Gabrielle rolled her eyes, walking over to her side because if Sam got the passenger side then she would sit behind him, either way, she always sat in the back on the passenger's side, she crossed her arms and watched Sam and Liz play a game of rock paper scissors. Liz shot out scissors while Sam did paper, "Ha!" Liz yelled, Sam groaned and rolled his eyes. Liz patted her hand on Sam's shoulder and he just gave her an unamused look, "Better luck next time." Sam snorted, turning around as Liz just cackled and evil laugh as she got in the Impala.

Dean looked over at Sam as he walked over, "Dude, next time, remember that she always chooses scissors."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Shut up." He retorted, Dean just laughed and the two got in the car as Liz and Gabrielle had already got in.

xxxxxx

Night had fallen by the time the four had managed to get to the Morton House, Dean turned up the radio louder, blasting We're An American Band by Grand Funk Railroad, Liz pulling down the window, then she turned around, "Sam, flashlight." She said, holding her hand out and Sam who was still not fond of sitting in the backseat, handed Liz over the flashlight, she gave him a grin and he just continued to glare at her.

If there were any teenagers playing any dares tonight then they'd hope to scare them away. Dean slowed down the Impala, while Liz scooped the place out and tried to scare off any teenagers there with the flashlight, "See anything?" Dean asked, looking past her.

"Nope." Liz answered, pulling the flashlight back in and turning it off, turning to look over at Dean, "All clear." She informed, Dean then put on the gas some more to find a place to park off in the distance. The four got out of the Impala once Dean parked her, Sam grabbed their weapon bag out of the trunk and a few other flashlights, throwing them over to Dean, Liz, and Gabrielle.

"Alright. Sam, Elle, you two take the back end of the house. Liz and I will take the front." Dean explained to them, setting up their plan, "Cover as much ground as you can and if you need help, yell." Sam, Gabrielle, and Liz all nodded, before they walked towards the abandoned house, splitting up in different directions as Sam and Gabrielle went to sneak into the house from the back while Dean and Liz went towards the front.

Dean turned to look at Liz before he pick locked the door open, a little worried about letting her get into the action. Once inside, the two walked through. Liz turned to look in what seemed to have been the living room part of the house and she shined her flashlight over, seeing all the computer equipment, "Hey, Dean." She whispered, slightly hitting his arm to get his attention.

Dean turned, looking over and groaned, "You have got to be kidding me." He said, putting his head down and shaking it as they walked over to the equipment, pulling out his cell phone to text Sam and warn him they weren't the only ones there while Liz checked out the computers. Dean pressed send on the text then looked back over to all of the equipment, "Great, not only do we have to find a ghost now but we have to find some stupid teenagers."

Liz slightly laughed, "Yeah, hopefully we find their dumbasses before old man Morton does." She groaned, before turning to a different direction and walking away, Dean following her from behind.

xxxxxx

Sam and Gabrielle walked through the darkened hallway, shining the flashlights to see if they could find anything that'd spark their attention. Sam felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he stopped, while Gabrielle walked a head a little bit, and he pulled his phone out to check the text sent from Dean,

**Be on the look out, found equipment. Not the only ones here.**

Sam groaned as he read the text, "Oh, great."

Gabrielle turned around, "What?" She asked, hearing him from behind.

"Just got a text from Dean and apparently, we're not the only ones here. Now we have to find some stupid kids."

Gabrielle lifted her eyes in a roll, groaning, "Fantastic!" Sam chuckled, then walked up to her as she turned around and started searching,

Sam and Gabrielle stopped, hearing a scream in the distance, "Oh, that is so not funny Spruce!" Gabrielle turned to Sam, motioning her head in the way from where they heard the voices.

xxxxxx

Dean and Liz walked down the hall, Liz had thought she heard some voices in the distance. She shined her flashlight over down one of the halls, catching sight of two men, "Hey!" Liz yelled at them, in a rough deep voice to get their attention.

"Freeze! Police officers! Don't move!" Dean yelled, as they walked up, not noticing at first that one of the men he had met before.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Liz asked, she was actually getting a kick out of watching the other guy in some camo outfit whimpering and looked like he was about to cry.

"Let's see some identification." Dean ordered them, holding out his hand.

"What? Are-are we under-under arrest?" The guy in the camo outfit that Liz was scaring half to death, asked.

"We are unarmed." The other man with glasses and beard, informed, as he held up his hands.

"Oh, god. Oh, god." The other one next to him whimpered, as he pulled out his wallet and gave it to Dean.

"Want to explain that weirdo outfit, Mr., uh, Corbett?" Dean asked, as he read Corbett's ID from Corbett's wallet.

"Woah." The other man spoke, calmed voice, not freaked out anymore as he got a better glimpse of Dean, "I know you." Then he looked over at Liz, "Don't know you, but I'd like to get to know you."

Liz just crossed her arms and glared, "Not in your lifetime." She replied, giving him an unamused smile.

"Hey!" Dean yelled, his protective and territorial side showing, "You don't hit on her! Now let me see some identification, c'mon." His voice a bit deeper in the order. No one hit on Liz, unless they wanted him to rip them a new one.

"Wait, hold on. You-you uh, had a taller guy with you."

Liz raised an eyebrow, looking over at Dean wondering what was going on, "Fuck me." Dean said, as he finally remembered the one guy.

"Dean, what the hell is going on?" Liz asked, putting her hands on her hips, confused at how the one guy apparently knew Dean and Dean did too.

Dean turned his head to her, "Uh, it was a while back. Sam and I had to take out some tupo, tupa, whatever. Him and his buddy, uh, Hellhounds, something."

Liz squinted her eyes then looked over at the guy that apparently Dean knew, "Yeah, we're not Hellhounds anymore, okay? It didn't test that well."

"Ed, what's going on?" Corbett asked, just as confused as Liz was.

"They're not cops, buddy no, not at all."

"Ed, Ed, you had a partner, too, didn't you. A different guy?" Dean asked, remembering the smaller guy.

"Oh, yeah, yeah."

"Is he around here somewhere?"

"He's running around, chasing ghosts." Ed replied, Liz just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, well, listen, you and Rambo need to get your girlfriends and get out of here."

Ed laughed slightly, "All right. Listen here, chisel chest, okay? We were here first. We've already set up base camp. We beat you."

Dean turned to Liz, who just looked like she wanted to punch something, "They were here first." Liz just shook her head, lifting her eyes in a roll, then Dean turned and pushed Ed up against the wall, "Ed?"

"Yeah?" He asked, voice cracked, as Dean held him up against the wall.

"Where's your partner?"

xxxxxx

Gabrielle and Sam walked down the hallway, from where they had heard the man scream, although now everything was silent again, but then they jumped hearing a whole group screaming and the two turned to look at each other before running off, soon enough colliding with the other group, "Hey!" Sam yelled, trying to get their attention, "Calm down!"

Although, the group screamed again, seeing Sam's shotgun and they ran past the two and down the hall, Sam looked over to see that Gabrielle had been knocked down. He walked over, holding out his hand and she took it so he could help her up, "What the hell was that about?" Gabrielle yelled, dusting off some of the dirt from the floor off of her pants.

"No time. Let's follow them." Sam said, taking off. Gabrielle groaned before turning a heel and following Sam as they went after the other group.

zzzzzz

"What are you doing at the Morton House, Ed? On a leap year? What are you thinking?!" Dean yelled, as him, Liz, Ed, and Corbett walked into the living room.

"We're here to spend the night, it's for our tv show." Ed replied, in a low voice.

Liz groaned, rolling her eyes, then rolling them back towards Ed, "Tv show, really?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, nobody's ever spent the night before." Corbett replied.

"Yeah, you know why? 'Cause the ones that have haven't lived to talk about it!" Dean yelled, irritated by the group and the fact that he had now run into Ed again, not forgetting what had happened last time.

Ed laughed, "Oh, come on, I don't believe you."

Liz rolled her eyes, "Dean, bag." She asked, moving her hand to give it to him and he took the duffel off of his shoulder and threw it over, "Here, check this out." Liz said, as she unzipped the duffel open and pulled out the files that George had given the group, Ed walked over to look at the files that Liz now held as she showed to him, "John Graham stayed on a dare, gone. Julie Wilkerson, gone. There are tons more, too. And all of them came to just stay the night, always on a leap year." Liz said, as she shoved the papers at Ed's chest, "The only body they had ever found was the last owner, Freeman Daggett."

"These look legit." Ed said, as he skimmed through the papers.

"That's because they are, moron!" Liz screamed, actually slapping Ed in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Ed yelled, taking his hand to rub where Liz had hit him and then she scoffed and walked away, crossing her arms.

Dean slightly chuckled and shook his head at Liz, then he looked over at Ed, "Look, Ed, we've got to get you and little buddies out of here because we ain't got much time here, dude Starting at midnight, you're all gonna die."

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Dean and Liz jumped, turning around as the other group ran down the stairs, Sam and Gabrielle soon enough catching up too and running up to Dean and Liz, "We got one! Corbett! Corbett, we saw one! We saw one!" Harry yelled, ecstatic.

"Get outta here!" Ed replied, laughing. Noticing how freaked out his friends were.

"It was a full apparition! It was like a class four. It was a spectral illumination! It..." Harry said, as he talked fast trying to get everything out, but then he looked to see Sam and Dean and he stopped talking, which had everyone silent and look over at Sam and Dean, "Hey! Aren't those the assholes from Texas?!"

"Yes, with their girlfriends."

"All right, let's have this reunion across the street, guys." Dean said, trying to force them to move and get out of the house, not wanting to deal with having to worry about keeping all of them alive.

"Crap. What are you guys doing here?" Harry spoke, as Dean continued to talk.

"Come on, come on. We'll get you ice cream, our treat. What do you say? Let's go!"

"Yeah, I say no." Harry replied, as he walked over to the computers and Maggie set up the camera to show the footage they had just captured.

"Look at this. Look, look. Ed, Ed. No. No. Look at this. Okay, honest-to-god proof, all right?" Maggie said, as the group huddled around to see the footage on the camera.

Liz groaned, crossing her arms as her, Dean, Sam, and Gabrielle walked over to see what they had captured. Dean tilted his head, watching the video, as the group talked amongst themselves and Harry said what the emf was reading at the time. Gabrielle rolled her eyes and then moved her head in motion to the side, then walked away from the living room. Sam, Liz, and Dean following her, not realizing that Spruce was following them, "Think we were off on this? I mean, that was just a death echo." Sam asked, in a whisper.

"Yeah, but what's it doing here? Did anybody get shot here?" Dean asked, Sam shook his head.

"George didn't really find any of that and list it in the papers." Gabrielle replied, crossing her arms.

"So, he sent us on a hunt, not giving us the right info so we could get our asses killed? Great." Liz commented, with a scoff.

Gabrielle turned to look at her sister, glaring since Liz still wasn't all cool with George and trusting him, "Liz, he wouldn't do that."

"What's a death echo?" Spruce asked, interrupting their conversation.

Sam turned to Spruce, "Look, we got a problem here. That ghost ain't it."

"What's a death echo?" Spruce asked again, Liz just lifted her eyes annoyed.

Dean turned to Spruce this time, "Echoes are trapped in a loop, okay? They keep replaying how they died over and over and over again, usually in the place where they were ganked. It's about as dangerous as a scary movie." He explained.

"So maybe the echo's not dangerous, but maybe something else is." Sam added.

"You're right. All right, we need to get out of here, guys." Dean said in order, as he walked over towards the group, "Lizzie will take you guys out, come on. Let's go. Let's go. Let's go. Pack it up."

Liz turned quickly over at Dean, "I'll take them out?"

Dean looked up over at Liz, "Yes, you'll take them out. Take them somewhere, anywhere. I don't care."

The group stopped talking as they scattered everything together while Sam and Gabrielle tried to get them to leave, turning their attention to Dean and Liz, "Why me?"

"Um, I don't know...maybe because you're pregnant!" Liz just crossed her arms, rolling her eyes. Sam and Gabrielle sighed, seeing they were fighting, "Lizzie, if this thing is a serious badass mofo, you're getting out of here!"

The group turned to look back over at Liz, "Dean, I can do the job just fine!"

"No, you can't!"

"Yes, I can!"

Sam groaned, ignoring Liz and Dean yelling at each other, "Guys, shut up!" He yelled, causing Dean and Liz to abruptly stop yelling, "Time is running out! "

"Right, right." Dean nodded, glaring over at Liz who just looked away from him and he then motioned the group to continue packing up their stuff, "We're moving!"

"What about all of our equipment? What are we gonna..."

"Lots of fun. Let's go." Dean ordered, cutting off Maggie as he forced them out of the living towards the door.

"We got more material. We got all kinds of stuff. We'll make you guys recurring guest stars." Harry spoke up, trying to convince the four to let them stay.

"Wait! Wait!" Ed yelled, stopping at the door, everyone soon shut up to look at him, as he was in silence for a moment, realizing the were one member less, "Where's Corbett?"

"We'll find him, you go!" Dean yelled, pushing Ed to go out.

"No man left behind!" Ed yelled, trying to get past Dean to leave, but Dean pushed him back. They all stopped as they heard a scream, Corbett's scream, from the upstairs, "That was Corbett."

"That was Corbett! Corbett!" Harry yelled, as they group soon took off towards the upstairs following where they heard Corbett's screams coming from.

"We'll get him! Go back!" Dean yelled, although the group wasn't listening as they ran up the steps.

"Guys!" Sam called after them, "Shit!" Sam cursed, as the four took off and ran upstairs after the group, who were all yelling out for Corbett while they heard his screaming off in the distance, just not able to find the source of where he was screaming from, "Hey! Hey! Hey! Come on." Sam yelled, as him and the others tried to get the group back downstairs and out before 12am hit, not realizing the clock had switched to 12am.


	46. Ghostfacers Part 2

**Authors Notes: GUYS I AM SO SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN WEEKS BUT I HAD WRITERS BLOCK AND COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING BUT NO WORRIES I GOT BACK TO WRITING THIS AGAIN**

**Anyways, onto part two of Ghostfacers ~**

* * *

The Ghostfacers talked amongst themselves, trying to see if they could find from the camera angles they had where Corbett was taken to. Sam and Dean walked over to the front door, Gabrielle stayed behind while Liz stood across from Sam and Dean, arms crossed, "You happy, Liz? It's twelve-o-four. You know what that means, we're stuck here!" Dean yelled at her.

Liz just rolled her eyes off at him, "Dean..." She stressed, trying to get him to try and calm down.

"No. I'm not listening." Dean said, waving his hand off at her. Spruce had turned, listening to the two bickering with each other, "I was hoping, oh, hey, maybe with my two months left I could spend them with you. Well, that's out of the picture now because you just had to hunt the Morton House, that it was our grand canyon. I promised to keep you and the kid alive, but guess what? We're gonna die, tonight!"

At that moment the rest of The Ghostfacers had now turned their attention towards the group, as Sam smashed a chair he picked up against the door, but it was sealed, "Whoa! What the hell is going on guys?" Spruce asked, interrupting Liz before she could say something to Dean.

Sam turned towards them, he was just as pissed as Dean was, "I'll tell you what's going on. Every door, every window, I'm guessing every exit out of this house they're all sealed."

"But w-why are they sealed?" Maggie spoke up, asking, and scared.

"It's a supernatural lockdown, okay? Whatever took Corbett doesn't want us to leave, and it's no death echo. This is a bad mother, and it wants us scared." Dean answered, looking over at Liz who looked away from him.

"Or it just wants us."

They all turned their attention to the EMF as it started making a loud sound showing that something was close, "Uh, guys, the camera's fritzing again." Spruce spoke up, as his camera became static.

Ed pulled out his EMF, hearing the noise coming from it, "Whoa. Whoa. Guys, the EMF's starting to spike. This is a big one!"

Dean walked over towards Liz, making sure she was protected at whatever came at them. Gabrielle ran over to the group, "Guys, stay close!" She ordered them, as they huddled into a group while her, Sam, and Dean brought out their guns.

Dean held his other arm in front of Liz, making her stay in the group, "Lizzie, stay back." He ordered her, as she tried to move past him and bring her gun out. She just huffed and stomped her foot, she although jumped along with the rest of the group once the apparition appeared, different one then before, "Is this the same echo you guys saw earlier?"

"No, it's a different guy." Spruce answered, his camera in lock view on the apparition.

Gabrielle squinted her eyebrows, "Multiple echoes?" She asked, knowing this couldn't be right.

Dean turned to Sam, "What the hell's going on?"

Sam shrugged, "Beats me."

"Okay. All right. All right. All right." Liz tilted her head, watching as Dean began to walk over to the apparition, "Uh, hey, buddy! Hey. Hey. Wake up. You're dead! Hello!" Dean yelled at the apparition, although, Gabrielle rolled her eyes knowing it wasn't going to work because Dean had no kind of attachment towards the apparition.

"What's he doing? What's he doing?" Harry asked, fast, as he looked over at Sam, confused and still scared.

"It's rare, but sometimes you can shock an echo out of its loop if you can talk to the part of the ghost that's still human-" Sam replied, as he watched Dean yell at the apparition.

Gabrielle sighed, "Yeah, but you have to have an connection to it. Dean's just making himself look stupid right now." She added, cutting Sam off. Liz had to huff, in a slight humorous way from what her sister had said. Dean continued to yell at the ghost, trying to see if he could get it out of it's loop, but it wasn't working.

The ghost flickered, turning around, "You guys hear that?" Harry asked, hearing a slight whistle or horn off in the distance. The others turned, looking around to see where the noise was coming from. Then looked back over at Dean and the apparition, watching as a huge bright light came out of no where, shining onto the apparition, the sound of a train's horn was louder now as the apparition was hit by the invisible train and sent flying back, disappearing, "Where the hell did it go?"

xxxxxx

The group made it upstairs to the second floor, seeing if they could find anything that'd help them with what was going on. Dean made sure to keep a close eye on Liz as they walked next to each other, whatever had taken Corbett, he couldn't have it take Liz, "Dude, there's no records of any of this here. No one got shot here. Obviously, no one got run over by a freaking train." Dean said, towards Sam who was in front of him.

"Stay close." Sam spoke up, towards the others in the group.

"Did the echoes take Corbett?" Maggie asked, as she walked behind Dean and Liz.

"Yes. No. I don't know. We don't know what's doing what here; that's what we're trying to figure out, okay?" Dean replied, Liz really wanted to grab that camera out of Maggie's hand and smash it.

Liz sighed, turning her head as she walked, "Look, those death echoes are ghost and usually ghosts haunt the same place where they had lived or died, those obviously didn't live or die here."

"So, what are they doing here?" Maggie asked.

Dean stopped and turned around, as Liz continued to walk, "Hey, give the lady a cigar. All right, seriously, does looking at this nightmare through that camera make you feel better or something? I mean..."

"Um...I, uh..." Maggie said, as she put down the camera. Liz stopped, turning around and watched, "Well, yeah. Uh, yeah. I think so."

"Oh." Dean replied, lifting his brows. Liz just shook her head, turning around and walking under the board, Dean and Maggie followed, soon entering a room full of animal heads on the wall and file cabinets, they searched around, seeing if they could find anything that helped to what they were looking for.

Sam walked over to one of the cabinets, picking up a broken glassed framed certificate, shining the flashlight on to read it, "Freeman Daggett, house's last owner, officially commended for twenty years of fine service at the Gamble General Hospital."

"He was a doctor?" Dean asked, turning around and shining the flashlight over at Sam.

"Janitor."

"This must be his den." Gabrielle spoke up, as she looked around, "Didn't the files George gave us say that he had died in sixty-four of a heart attack?" She asked, as she walked over to the stake up c-rations.

"Yeah, they did." Sam replied, Gabrielle humphed .

"What are these, c-rations?" Maggie asked, looking at the c-rations that Gabrielle shined her flashlight on.

"That they are," Gabrielle answered, "And it looks like a lifetime supply."

Liz and Dean turned around to look, "God, is that all he ate?"

"One-stop shopping." Dean replied, as he walked over to a locked locker, "Hello, locked."

"Oh, come on, guys. This is ridiculous. I mean, how the hell is this supposed to find Corbett, huh? We should be digging up the friggin' floorboards right now." Ed spoke out, seeing as they were getting no where and didn't know how what they were doing now would at all help finding Corbett.

Liz rolled her eyes, turning to Ed, pointing at him, "Look, first we have to find what's going on here, why whatever is doing what it's doing and why. Okay? Good." She said, giving him a quick smile, before turning around. Gabrielle sighed, shaking her head at Liz, then she looked over to where Sam was behind a desk holding up a pamphlet.

"Huh. Survival Under Atomic Attack." Sam read out loud, "An optimist."

Gabrielle jumped, turning around, as she heard a loud bang. She shined her flashlight over to see Dean trying to open up the locked locker, prying it open and then pulling out a container, turning around, seeing that Ed had the EMF at him, "Really?" He asked, Ed just shrugged. Liz rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as Dean walked past Ed, over towards the desk and putting the container down, opening it up to reveal a bunch of files, "Crap. Crap. Taxidermy." Dean said, as he went through the papers. Liz walked over, shining her light down, "Okay. You said Daggett was a hospital janitor?

"Yeah." Sam replied.

"Ewww." Dean said, as he pulled up a few toe tags, "Got three toe tags here. One, death by gunshots, train accident, and suicide." Dean said, as he threw the toe tags back down.

"Ewww." Sam and Gabrielle said in unison, realizing what that meant.

Liz held her hand up to her mouth, feeling as if she were going to barf with the thought in her head and she swallowed, putting her hand back down, "That-that's just wrong." She said, in disgust.

"What?" Harry asked, not getting what the others knew.

"Well, that explains why all the death echoes are here." Sam replied, trying to explain to them, "They're here because their bodies are here...somewhere in the house?"

"Daggett brought the remains home from the morgue. To play." Dean added, not that it helped Liz and her stomach with him explaining it like that.

Harry and Ed turned to look at each other, finally realizing, "Ewww!" They yelled in unison, grossed out at the thought that Dean just put in their heads.

"That's nasty, dude." Spruce spoke out.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Liz added, as she held her hand up to her mouth again and turned around, usually she had a tough stomach, but with baby on the way it made her a lot lighter. Sam, who was next to her, turned and watched her, putting his hand on her shoulder and rubbing it.

Dean looked up, "Wait a minute." He said, realizing something else.

Ed, Harry, and Spruce looked around, "Where's Maggie?" Harry asked, getting a little frantic seeing that she was gone.

Dean groaned, banging his hand against the desk, then snapped his fingers a bit towards Gabrielle and motioned his head for her to come with him, as backup, just encase. Harry willingly following them from behind. Liz looked to her side to see Spruce had the camera at her, she glared, "Will you get that stupid thing out of my face before I take it from you?!" She snapped at him.

"S-sorry." Spruce apologized, actually a little scared of Liz himself, turning around to find something else to record. Liz just breathed out and up, letting her bangs flow as she breathed, now irritated. Sam quietly chuckled to himself.

xxxxxx

Gabrielle and Dean walked side by side, Harry behind them, as they walked across the hall, "Dean?" Gabrielle spoke up.

"Hm?" Dean replied, continuing on.

"We're gonna get out of here, okay?" She assured him, knowing that he was worried about Liz and keeping her safe, "We're not dying tonight."

"Thanks for the reassurance." Dean replied, as Gabrielle stopped and he continued on, Harry following. She sighed, deciding she wouldn't continue the conversation and continued to follow the two. She heard Maggie's scream and she ran up into the room, "Found her!" Dean yelled, as she got in the room.

"Maggie? Maggie?" Harry called, frantically, hearing her scream from being scared by Dean.

"She's fine." Dean assured, as he walked away. He stopped in front of Gabrielle, looked at her for a moment, before walking past her and saying nothing.

Gabrielle sighed, turning around and following him back to the den. She heard the emf going off, "Harry. Harry, I got an 8.6 and climbing fast. Something huge is coming. Look. Something big is coming."

As fast as Dean heard Ed, he ran quickly over to Liz's side, "Lizzie, stay close!" He ordered, his back going to her side, wrapping his arm around in front for protection. Liz rolled her eyes, practically ignoring Dean. She could defend herself.

"It's past 11, you guys." Harry spoke up.

"What? Nobody move! Hold on. Hold on. Stay quiet." Dean ordered them, before they heard Gabrielle scream.

Liz looked around, where Gabrielle had been standing at the entrance of the room was now an empty space, "No." She said, before throwing Dean's arm out of her way, running over to where Gabrielle's flashlight had been dropped on the ground, picking the flashlight up and looking out of the room, down the hallway on each side, "Gabby!" She screamed.

"Son of a bitch." Dean muttered, before running up towards Liz who seemed like she was about to have a panic attack, and he grabbed a hold of her shoulders, "Liz! Lizzie! Look at me!" He screamed, as she breathed heavily.

Liz just breathed heavily, shaking her head, "Gabby, Gabby's gone. No."

"Shit." Sam muttered, before running up towards them. Ed, Harry, Maggie, and Spruce all watched wide eyed.

Dean shook Liz, trying to get her attention, but she still breathed heavily once she looked up at him, "Hey, hey, breath in and breath out." He coached her, even taking in breaths himself and she followed to calm herself down. Dean took a moment, noticing that Liz looked stunned now, "Hey, you okay?"

Liz looked back up at Dean, glaring at him, "No I'm not okay!" She screamed at him, before turning off into the hallway, "Gabby!"

"Dammit." Dean muttered, before turning to follow her. Sam, as well, and the Ghostfacers following close behind yelling out Gabrielle and Corbett's names, trying to find where they had went, walking downstairs to the living room.

Dean, following close behind Liz as she trashed through the house. Sam at a other end, "Lizzie!" Dean yelled at her, as she stomped through the house calling out for Gabrielle.

"Come out you fucking bastard!" Liz yelled, now trying to get the ghost's attention, "Come on! Want a piece of me? Come and get me!" She yelled, as she held her arms out.

"Lizzie!" Dean screamed at her this time.

Liz stopped, and turned around, "What?!" She snapped at him, Dean opened his mouth to say something but was abruptly cut off hearing Ed's yelling, Dean sighed and rolled his eyes, turning around. Liz threw her head back, groaning, then she ran after him to find that Harry and Ed were in a fight, Dean running in to break up the fight, Sam running in as well. Liz sighed, then turned around to search through the house.

"Dudes, what the hell?!" Sam yelled, as him and Dean broke up Harry and Ed's fight, getting in the middle of them.

"Cut it out!" Dean yelled, as they stood there in silence, "We're down by two people!"

Sam looked over to where Liz had been then he groaned, "Dean."

Dean looked over at him and Sam tilted his head to the side, Dean looked over to see Liz had went off by herself, "Son of a bitch." He muttered, running off to her.

Sam turned to Ed and Harry, "Look, try to calm yourselves down, alright? You can deal with whatever drama going in between you guys later, for now, we have to look for your friend and my girlfriend. Okay?" He said to them, Ed just nodded, then Sam sighed and turned around walking away going towards Dean and Liz's yells.

"Where the hell are you, Daggett? You're trying to scare us but it seems you're the one afraid of showing your damn self!" Liz yelled, her stress levels going up.

"Lizzie!" Dean yelled, as he ran up to her and grabbed her, although she fought him as he tried stopping her.

"Dean, let me go!" She yelled, as she swung at him and he tried dodging the swings.

"Lizzie, stop!" Dean yelled at her again, then wrapped his arms around her as she grunted and fought him, before he turned her around, "Stop it!" He yelled, as he shock her and she then stared at him, "You have to calm yourself down!"

"Dean, how the hell do you expect me to calm myself down when that bastard has my sister?"

Dean sighed, "Look, we will find Elle. Alright? Even if we have to break through every wall and turn this place upside down but you have to calm yourself down, you can't do this anymore." Liz bit her lip, not saying a word, not even knowing what to reply back with, "No one's dying tonight, you hear me? We're gonna get out of this and you know what? When we do, I'll take you on a vacation, no hunting." Liz curled her lip in, looking away, "Lizzie, come on."

Liz sighed, then nodded, turning back to look at Dean, "Okay, alright." Dean smiled, "But I get first shot at Daggett." She said, giving him a smirk.

Dean laughed, "Alright, deal." Liz smiled back at him, as Dean put his finger under Liz's chin while he leaned in and kissed her.

Although, they did not realizing that Spruce had his camera aimed at them, catching the whole segment, still recording everything, "That was great guys."

Dean turned around, unamused, and pissed while Liz looked past Dean glaring, "You get that damn thing away right now."

"O-okay." Spruce said, turning around and away from Dean and Liz.

Liz groaned, then breathed out letting some of her bangs flow up, "I swear, the next camera that gets put in my face, I'm smashing." Dean laughed, as Liz walked away.


	47. Ghostfacers Part 3

**Authors Notes: This hasn't been updated in a month and I'm so sorry guys ._.**  
**I just couldn't decide on what I wanted to do and yeah...**  
**But here's part 3!**  
**There will be a part 4 (:**

* * *

Music played, waking Gabrielle up. She groaned, fluttering her eyes open. Her head hurt, she'd been dragged down the hallway and during that she got knocked out. She then remembered the last thing she could thing of, then she gasped and went wide eyed, looking around the room. She winced, then listened to the music as it repeated, "It's my party and I'll cry if I want to." she knew the song, she hated that song.

She looked past her, at the end of the table to see Corbett, "Hey, Corbett!" She whispered in a yell, her voice a little cracked, as she tried to get his attention.

"Huh?" Corbett groaned, as he lifted his head up.

"Corbett, listen to me. You gotta listen to me, alright? You have to keep yourself awake. Don't give in." Gabrielle talked to him, then she looked over to see Daggett's ghost appear.

"Don't listen." Daggett said, as he walked over to the table, Gabrielle watched as he picked up a knife, as he walked over behind Corbett, "It stops hurting, so don't worry."

Gabrielle moved in her chair, trying her best to get free, but she was tied, then she looked over at them, "No. Leave him alone. Corbett, stay with me!" She pleaded, then watched as Daggett went to stab the knife through Corbett's throat, "No! Stop!" She cried, but it was too late. She bit her lip, watching Corbett take his last few breaths. She hoped that Liz was already tearing up the house by now.

xxxxxx

Dean, Liz, Sam, along with the Ghostfacers group ran down the hall, towards the den where they'd previously been, "Dean, what are you doing?" Harry asked, as he watched Dean run over towards one of the desks, Sam jogged up to the desk while Liz stood behind and crossed her arms.

"Okay, so Daggett was a cold war nut, okay? He was-he was an amateur taxidermist." Dean said, as he went through papers on the desk, Sam helping. "He liked to slow dance with cadavers, and all he ate were c-rations, so what the hell are we looking for?!" Dean yelled, as he hit the desk.

"I say we do my way, smash every wall, and dig up every floorboard." Liz said, as she turned around glaring at Spruce as he held the camera at her then he backed away awkwardly.

"Horrible little life." Maggie commented, feeling a bit sorry for the guy.

Sam lifted his head up, "That's it!" He shouted, as he threw down a paper.

Dean looked up, "What's it?"

"He lived a lonely life, during the cold war. Dean, he was scared."

Dean thought for a moment, "He was scared." He said, realizing what Sam meant. The other Ghostfacers looked confused, Liz's eyes widened, realizing what Sam and Dean meant, then she turned around and took off.

"Lizzie!" Dean called, before chasing off after her.

Sam put his head, "Dammit." He groaned, before running off after them.

"Hey! Scared of what! Where are you guys going?" Harry called after, as him and his group went to follow.

"Wait, don't leave me in here, you guys." Maggie said, as she ran to follow the others, running downstairs, before hearing a smash and she ran faster then stopped next to Harry, Ed, and Spruce.

"Liz, Lizzie, hey!" Dean yelled, as he ran up to her, "Stop!" He called, before boosting up his running and chasing after her down the stairs, grabbing her arm as she turned the steps.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where are you going?" Maggie asked, as she followed to the steps.

Dean sighed, turning around, "Like Daggett back then, the ones who were really scared of the Russkies-they built bomb shelters." He replied, "I'm guessing he's got one. I'll bet you it's in the basement." He said, looking over at Liz, giving her a look, before she sighed and swatted her arm out of his grip, Dean just shook his head and walked over towards the basement, Liz watching him as he opened the basement door and walked down the steps, Spruce followed, then Sam went in, followed by Liz who was cut off by the door slamming shut, not letting her go any farther.

"Woah!" Harry yelled, as he jumped.

"Woah! That is not funny!" Ed yelled, thinking Spruce had done it.

"That bastard." Liz muttered, knowing Daggett had done that.

"Um, who closed the door?" Spruce asked, turning around.

"It did." Sam replied.

"It wants to separate us." Dean continued Sam's sentence, before there was a slam at the door. He rolled his eyes, "Lizzie, hey! Stop!" He yelled, as he ran back up the steps, Sam and Spruce moving to the side.

"No!" Liz yelled, as she slammed her foot against the door again, but no success. It was locked tight. Daggett wasn't letting her go farther.

"He's not gonna let you through! Just get the salt out of my duffel and keep the others safe!"

Ed squinted his eyes, then looked over at Harry, "Inside?"

"That's stupid." Harry replied.

Liz rolled her eyes, "In the salt, morons!" She snapped, shaking her head then turning back to the door.

"Lizzie, I love you." Dean said, from the other side of the door.

Liz smiled, "I love you too. You get my sister back."

"I will." Liz sighed, then she turned around and walked over to where the 'base camp' had been and where she left her and Dean's duffels, "Come on, idjits." She said, moving her hand in a motion to follow her.

xxxxxx

Dean sighed, then he turned around to see Sam giving him a look, "What?"

"Awe." Sam said, in a humorous tone, and chuckle.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Shut up." Sam just chuckled, then followed Dean downstairs into the basement, Spruce close behind.

xxxxxx

Liz got two cans of salt out of her and Dean's duffels then made a big enough circle for Maggie, Harry, and Ed, "Guys, guys, I don't want to die, okay, and I don't want you to die." Harry said, as he freaked out while Liz just rolled her eyes and threw the can of salt to the side, before walking over to her duffel.

"Harry, listen-listen to me, okay? Listen. If we don't die...it's totally okay if you, uh, do my sister." Ed said, which had Maggie push him, "Ow!" Liz huffed, then she pulled her shotgun out of the duffel.

"Nice." Maggie said, towards Ed, then she looked over at Liz seeing her take out the shotgun, "What are you doing with that?"

Liz turned around, "I have to protect you guys, don't I? Then I'm gonna need this." She replied, swinging the shotgun around to have her other hand cope the front end, "This gun is loaded with rock salt, it'll help."

"Are-aren't you gonna get in the circle?" Ed asked, seeing as Liz just hung out around the perimeter of the circle.

Liz gave him a smile, "I think I can handle myself, thanks." She said, as she walked around the circle like a guard.

Maggie then noticed her camera flickering again with interference and the picturing becoming filled with noise, "Hey guys, hey guys, it's coming again." Liz stood her ground, looking around, both hands now on the gun as she held it up, ready to shoot, while the others huddled close in the circle. The camera flickering a few times, before stopping, and Liz lowered her gun down.

"Oh, god." Ed said, as they looked up and over to see Corbett's ghost standing across the room, unable to speak and scared. Liz curled her lips in, shaking her head, "Oh. Oh, c-Corbett."

xxxxxx

Down in the basement, Sam and Dean looked around trying to find some hidden door while Spruce stood behind Dean, camera still on, "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"What?" Dean asked, Sam darted his eyes over towards them as he continued to search.

"Earlier, when you were yelling at Liz, you had two months left?" Spruce asked, hoping he could get some story into their footage.

"Yeah, it's complicated." Dean said, as he walked around, "A while ago, Sam..." He started, before stopping in front of Spruce and the camera, Sam stopped and looked over at them, "No. No. No. I'm not gonna whine about my fucking problems to some fucking reality show. I'm gonna do my fucking job." Sam half laughed, before going back to looking around, he perked his head, swearing he heard music from somewhere.

"Is it cancer?"

"Guys, shut up! Listen!" Sam yelled, in a whisper towards them. Dean stopped, listening in, then he squinted his eyebrows and looked over at Sam, "Is that...music?" Dean's eyes widened, then he turned back to look at Sam and the two ran over to the cabinet in front of the wall from where they heard the music coming from, Sam pulled out his gun while Dean moved the cabinet.

"Wow, you're strong."

Dean flipped the finger over at Spruce, while Sam just gave Spruce a bitchface. Dean moved back a little, grabbing his gun out before him and Sam kicked the door open together, letting it fly open with a slam at the wall, "Elle!" Sam yelled, while they saw Daggett walking over to Gabrielle, who was moving around in her chair trying to get loose.

"Sam!" Gabrielle yelled, happy to see him, then she closed her eyes while Dean shot his gun at Daggett and Sam ran over to help untie Gabrielle.

"Hey, hey, you alright?" Sam asked, as he untied Gabrielle.

"Sam, I'm fine. A bit bruised, but fine." Gabrielle replied, then she looked over at Dean while Sam untied her, "Where's my sister?"

"Safe. I hope." Dean replied, Gabrielle squinted her eyes and tilted her head, then she shook her head and shrugged it off while she put her arms out, stretching, and standing up, once Sam untied her, and then he wrapped his arms around her.

Spruce walked in, seeing Corbett's body sitting there in one of the chairs across from Gabrielle, "Oh, no, Corbett." Dean and Sam turned and looked over at Corbett's body, frowning. They had saved Gabrielle, but they didn't have time to save Corbett.

xxxxxx

Liz sat on the floor, cross legged, Corbett's ghost was gone, but he'd be back. She ran her fingers through her hair, while next to her Ed, Harry, and Maggie, sat in the circle. Ed was rocking back and forth, "Oh god, what have we done? Oh god."

Liz sighed, moving around, "Guys, it's not your fault."

"Ed. Ed." Harry said, as he tried to get a hold of his friend, putting his hand on Ed's shoulder to comfort him.

"Yeah?" Ed asked, as he continued to rock back and forth.

"Corbett's a-he's a death echo. R-right?" Harry asked, looking over at Liz who frowned and nodded her head, before Harry turned back to Ed, "So he's reliving his own murder."

"Over and over forever." Maggie spoke up, which had Ed stop rocking and looked over at her.

Liz sighed, shaking her head, before standing back up and then stomping her foot hard, "God, dammit!" She screamed.

xxxxxx

"What's this Daggett guy's problem anyway?" Spruce asked, Gabrielle moved her hand in front of the camera and walked a head.

"He was lonely." Gabrielle replied, sniffling, the blood had now dried from her bleeding nose. She twitched her nose, then she brought her hand up and rubbed it across.

"What, he's never heard of a Realdoll?" Dean asked, Gabrielle rolled her eyes.

"No. Daggett was more of the Norman Bates kind, and that's why he took those bodies from the morgue, threw himself a birthday party, except they were the only ones who would come." Gabrielle said, as they walked out of the room and she stopped, "So, at midnight, he sealed them in the bomb shelter and went upstairs and o.d.'d on horse tranqs." She continued, she kind of felt sorry for the guy...the guy that had been human. Not his ghost.

"And, how do you know that?" Sam asked, knowing there hadn't been anything George had given them that had said that.

Gabrielle was silent for a moment, "Because he told me." Sam put his hand on Gabrielle's shoulder, rubbing it, and she lifted her arm up and took his hand.

"Okay, so now that he's dead, what? Same song, different verse, trying to get people to come to his party?" Dean asked.

Gabrielle nodded, "Yeah, pretty much, I guess." She replied, while Dean took his shotgun and reloaded it.

"Are those real bullets?" Spruce asked, watching as Dean reloaded his gun.

"It's rock salt." Dean replied.

"Dean, where is my sister? She is okay, right?" Gabrielle asked, turning towards him.

Sam sighed, and Dean looked over at her, "We got separated from the group, they're upstairs. If anything, Liz can handle herself." Gabrielle bit her lip, hoping that Dean was right.

xxxxxx

Liz crossed her arms, the gun was on the floor and she paced around back and forth, "Ghostfacers... we go to places the others will not..." Liz raised a brow, stopping while Harry sung, "Ghostfacers...stay in the kitchen when the kitchen gets hot." Liz just shook her head, she couldn't wait until this night was over with, she did deserve a vacation.

Maggie then noticed her camera flicker again, "Guys." Liz stopped, looking over at her, "Corbett." She pointed out, Liz turned around, seeing Corbett's ghost again and she sighed. She walked over, grabbing her gun off the floor.

"Don't shoot, don't shoot!" Maggie yelled, seeing Liz pick up her shotgun.

Liz looked over, then she sighed and lowered her gun. Ed stopped rocking back and forth then looked towards the camera, "Guys, it's-it's Corbett. He's-he's -he's trapped. He's in a lot of pain, you know? We got to try and...we got to try and pull him out of his loop." He said, looking over at Harry, before standing up, "We have to." He said, turning around and facing Corbett.

"Ed?" Harry asked, while Liz crossed her arms and watched the guy. She knew the last time Dean tried talking to the echo it hadn't worked, but maybe she thought Ed could get through to Corbett, it was worth a shot.

"Corbett. Corbett," Ed said, as he walked closer, before stopping a looking down at the salt line, lifting his foot up, "Oh, god."

"Don't cross the line of salt."

"I gotta do it, Harry."

Harry looked over at Liz and she gave him a nod, "He'll be fine." She assured him, before Harry turned back to his friend, who'd crossed the salt line.

"Corbett, listen to me. Okay, I'm not gonna hurt you." Ed said, as he walked slowly over towards Corbett. Liz held her gun up ready to shoot, just encase, "Listen. Listen. Oh, god. Corbett." Corbett flickered, having Ed run back towards the group.

"Get back!" Harry said, pulling Ed back into the circle.

"Oh, god. Whoa. Oh, I can't, okay?" Ed said, as he looked over at Corbett, "He's not hearing me, okay? He won't stop dying." Ed cried, then he looked over at Liz, "Why won't he stop dying?!"

Liz slowly shook her head, "I-I don't know. I never did anything like this before. I'm sorry." She replied, and she really was sorry. Then she turned her head, hearing banging at the basement door, "Dean!"

xxxxxx

Dean attempted to bust the door open while Sam, Gabrielle, and Spruce stood back, "Lizzie, stay there!" Dean yelled, before slamming the door again.

Sam turned to look over at Spruce, seeing that he was still filming everything, "Seriously, you're still shooting?"

Dean stopped slamming the door with the crowbar, "It makes him feel better. Don't ask."

"The hell?" Gabrielle said, then she shook her head, as Dean went back to slamming the door with the crowbar, before stopping and sighing.

Spruce then noticed his camera flicker, "Ah, hell, guys. Get in your ghost-role thing. Something's coming." Before he turned to his side and saw Daggett's face in his camera, "Oh!" Spruce yelled,, as he was thrown to the side, and he backed up as Daggett tried approaching him, but was shot by Sam and disappeared.

xxxxxx

While in the living room area, Corbett's ghost still hadn't left. Ed stood by Harry in the circle, Maggie across from them. Liz stood by, protecting them, but she had a feeling that Corbett wouldn't harm them, it was Daggett she was worried about, "I...I know how we can get through to him." Harry said, remembering something about Corbett, looking over towards Ed.

"How?" Ed asked, while Liz turned around to them.

"Ed...He had feelings for you."

"Huh?"

Harry shook his head quick, then looked back at Ed, "He wanted you." He replied, as he patted Ed's chest, hoping Ed would realize what he was trying to say.

"Wa-wanted me to what?" Liz rolled her eyes, shaking her head. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You know." Harry spoke out, looking over at Maggie awkwardly then back at Ed, before pelvic thrusting which Ed realized what Harry meant, "And you know what you've got to do. You can do it, Ed. You've always been the brave one." Harry tried getting to Ed, who shook his head, "Yes, you can. You make us brave-Maggie, right?"

Maggie nodded her head, "Yeah. Yeah you do. You totally do." Liz crossed her arms, watching in a slight entertainment.

"Ed...You got to go be gay for that poor, dead intern. You got to send him into the light." Harry coached, Liz's eyes widened, did she just hear what she thought she heard? Yeah, she did.

Ed and Harry looked over at Corbett, in silence. Ed looked over towards Liz, seeing if it was okay and Liz gave him a smile and nodded, before Ed stepped out of the circle, walking over towards Corbett, "Corbett."

Maggie watched, then moved closer, "Maggie, no. no." Harry whispered, stopping her from crossing the salt line.

"Corbett, look. Hey, it's just Ed, buddy. It's just me. Hey, hey, Corbett, listen to me. Listen to me. I-we... Okay." Liz stood straight up, watching the moment, hoping that Ed could help Corbett out of his loop, "You meant... Corbett, you meant a lot to the team. You meant...You meant a lot to me. You know, never back down...Never say a bad word, okay? I remember that, Corbett. I-I remember that. I remember because I love you, Corbett. I really, truly love you."

Liz watched as Corbett's ghost stopped breathing fast and actually looked over towards Ed, she quietly gasped, putting her hand up to her mouth, "Do you remember that? do you?"

"Hey. Ed?" Corbett said, Liz couldn't believe it, Ed had managed to get Corbett out of his loop. She had to admit, that was pretty emotional and she didn't usually get emotional over this kind of stuff, she blamed her hormones.

"Yeah. Yeah, Corbett, it's... Corbett, yeah, it's me. It's me. look at me." Ed replied, as Corbett walked over towards him. "You got to help us, man. you have to help us, Corbett. Please. please. Please help us right now."

xxxxxx

Spruce had got himself back up, Sam looked over at him, "Take it easy. you all right?" Sam asked, not realizing that Spruce's camera flickered again.

"Uh, guys..." Spruce said, but it was too late and Daggett had thrown Dean across the room, having Sam run up towards him and Daggett throw him to the opposite side of the room.

Gabrielle stood her guard in front of Spruce, she turned her head slightly towards him, "Hey, you're gonna be fine." She said, before turning to Daggett as he walked towards them, "Come on, Daggett, have a piece of me." She said, with a smirk, hoping that maybe her new powers she had could defend her, but before she could do anything she was thrown to the side and hit the floor hard.

"This is bad, very bad." Spruce said, as Daggett looked over at him and began to approach him, noticing his camera flicker once again before Daggett could grab him, Spruce watched as Daggett stopped and then turned where Corbett's ghost had appeared. Gabrielle turned over to her side, "Corbett?" Spruce asked, before Corbett's ghost ran towards Daggett's and jumped him, each entity conflicting with each other, trying to cancel one or the other out before they were engulfed by a bright light and vanished into thin air.

Spruce looked over at Dean, "You alright, dude?" He asked, Dean just grunted as he stood back up. Spruce then turned towards Gabrielle, and helped her stand back up, then Sam walked over to Gabrielle to check if she was alright and she gave him a nod, "God." Spruce said, and Dean who had just walked over looked over at him and put his hand in front of the camera.

"Off." Dean stressed, Spruce just nodded and put the camera down turning it off.

"Dean!" Liz yelled from the steps, the door had come loose again Dean turned around and ran up to her, stopping at the steps as she ran down to him.

"Hey, hey, you alright?" Dean asked, frantically.

Liz nodded, "Dean, I'm fine. We're both fine." She gave him a smile, then Dean brought her into a hug.

"Spruce! Spruce!" Ed, Harry, and Maggie all yelled as they ran down the steps running past Liz and Dean and up to their friend talking all at once, saying how they got the footage of a lifetime and what happened to them both.

Liz looked past Dean, over towards Gabrielle as she gave her sister a smile. Liz quickly let go of Dean, then ran up to her sister and the two engulfed each other in a hug, "Gabby, don't you ever scare me like that again!"

Gabrielle slightly laughed, "Liz, I'm alright. Okay? No worries." She assured her sister. Sam and Dean both smiled, seeing the girls together again.

Liz hugged her sister tighter, "I was worried sick about you. I thought I might've lost you back there."

Gabrielle smiled, "Well, you didn't. I don't think any ghost can get to me."

Liz and Gabrielle parted, looking each other straight in the eyes. "Alright, come on guys, let's get out of here!" Sam yelled, cutting off everyone's conversation amongst each other.

xxxxxx

Dean opened the door, the sunlight from the sunrise now over the horizon as the darkness left that had once flooded the night. He moved his hand in front of his eyes, as the sun shined bright into them and pierced his vision. Behind him came Liz, Dean turned around and she gave him a smile, before she turned back and moved out of the way to let Sam through then Gabrielle close behind him.

Liz gave Gabrielle a smile, then she walked up and hugged her sister while the Ghostfacers came out from the house, still astonished at had what happened to them in the last couple hours. Dean and Sam smiled at the girls, "Come on." Dean said, as he patted Liz's shoulder, and the sisters broke their hug.

"So, were you telling the truth about taking a vacation? Or was it just something you thought you could say in hoping it'd calm my ass down?" Liz asked, as her and Dean walked to the Impala, Dean's arm wrapped around Liz's shoulder.

Dean half laughed, "I don't know, do you wanna?" He asked, as they stopped in front of the Impala and they turned to each other.

Liz shrugged, thinking for a moment, "Well, I heard Vegas seems pretty cool to go to this time of year." She replied, with a smile, Dean let out a little laugh with a smile.

Behind them, Sam turned around to Ed, pulling out a piece of paper, "Here, if you ever need us. There's my number." He said, handing it to Ed, then giving him a pat on the shoulder, turning to Gabrielle who gave him a smile and he walked up to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and the two walked over towards the Impala.

"Come on," Dean started, "Let's get back to George's." He said, as he opened the driver's door and got in.

Liz turned to Sam, crossing her arms, "I don't have to fight you for shotgun, do I?" She asked.

Sam half laughed, shaking his head, "Nah." He replied, then turned and looked at Gabrielle who looked at him, "I don't think the back will be so bad right now." He said, which had Gabrielle smile at him and then she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. Liz smiled, before turning and walking around the Impala to the shotgun side as Sam and Gabrielle got in the back.

Dean looked through the mirror, smiling at Gabrielle and Sam in the back as Sam had his arms wrapped around her and Gabrielle rested her head on his shoulder. He then took the keys out of his pocket, put them in, and then started up the Impala.

Liz bobbed her head a bit, hearing the chorus to Takin' Care Of Business by Bachman-Turner Overdrive come out of the speakers and looked out the window as Dean pulled out and headed back to George's place.


End file.
